Fire Emblem: To Challenge Fates
by RobertHawkinz
Summary: Hoshido, Nohr, or Revelations? Three young friends debate on which is better, but when they are taken to the land itself, will their will remain strong enough to commit to their side? Can they solve the mystery behind a new malevolent force, or will they be swallowed up in the Outrealm's leaking darkness? As familiar old foes ravage the lands, the world needs a hero...
1. The Prologue Prologue?

**On a dark and stormy night, Corrin lost his duel to Xander. He was exiled, but little did he know the events set in motion by an even greater foe. Two mysterious forces hailed from the Dragon's Gate to escalate the rift between Nohr and Hoshido. Others, coming from another faraway land, were arriving, taking up mercenary work or dying in droves, fighting for Nohr or Hoshido without any prior affiliation. What could the catalyst for all of these events be, and could someone rise to the challenge to end them once and for all?**

 **In a dark castle by the shore, an old man, called Old Hubba by some, the Rainbow Sage by others, awaited. He had been summoning new warriors from a land faraway to fulfill a prophecy, and so far none of them had managed to survive long enough to deliver. With one last sigh escaping his lips, he summoned three more, hoping these would be the ones.**

 **Could these three young adventurers help Corrin turn the tide of destruction, or would the world fall into ruin?**

 **Corrin-Prologue: Dragon's Rage-Shirasagi Castle**

I never expected that Garon would throw me away for losing to Xander. What could I have done? He pulled a crit, and I couldn't survive. But to kick me out? To lock Jakob up so he couldn't follow me? For all my loyalty to him, he would just... toss me aside?

Naturally, my siblings argued with him, and so he optioned to not outright execute me. He handed me some sword, the Ganglari, and forced me on my way to the Forlorn forest. I was nearly killed, but Lilith saved me from a Faceless.

She lost her former form, but she turned into an adorable dragon, gave me an astral plane, and my own castle. I know it sounds crazy, and it was.

Eventually, just by wandering, I entered the Bottomless Canyon, where Gunter found me. He told me he had abandoned Nohr to join my side. Unfortunately for us, Hans followed him and struck him down into the depths.

Luckily for me, a ninja arrived to save me. A handsome young man named Kaze arrived and chased him off.

Kaze took me to Shirasagi Castle, and I was just wandering the castle now. I had no home to call my own. Ryoma, the High Prince, and Mikoto, the Queen, had talked to me about how I was truly their family, but I didn't remember.

It was only when I heard a heart-wrenchingly beautiful song reach my ears. I walked towards the lake in the central garden, and noticed some girl with long blue hair singing, dancing and manipulating the water around her, if ever slightly.

I just watched in awe. She was so graceful, and every motion she made was careful and well-rehearsed. She noticed that I was gazing upon her exotic dance, and stopped, "Oh. I didn't notice you there."

I introduced myself, "No worries. I was just watching. I'm Corrin," I much preferred my new white armor to the blacker ones worn in Nohr.

The girl smiled, "Ah, Mikoto told me of your arrival. I am Azura. In a way, I am like you," she explained, "I was taken from Nohr at a young age in retribution for your capture. So, I am also in a kingdom not my own."

"You were taken because of me? I'm sorry..." I apologized, bowing before her.

Azura placed a hand on my cheek, that gentle smile that reminded me of Camilla, "No need to worry. I was... not welcome in Nohr. My mother married Garon, and I was always the outsider. Hoshido hasn't been the kindest place to me, due to my background. Mikoto has gone out of her way to make me feel like her daughter, though. She's very kind."

I nervously laughed, "Guess Garon doesn't like any kid that isn't his..." I frowned after making that self-deprecating joke, "I want to like Mikoto. She could be my mother; but I just can't recall anything."

"Hey! Sister!" I turned to see Sakura run up to me, "I came to tell you! Kaze was sent on a recon mission, but once he gets back, he'll be willing to train you."

"Training?" Azura's interest was piqued, "For whatever reason would you be training for?"

I answered sternly, "I am joining the Hoshidan Army. During my exile, I was shown just how cruel my f-... How cruel Garon truly is." I clenched my fist in rage, mind going back to watching an entire village being burned down, Faceless slaughtering innocent civilians and even the mages that summoned them, "I will never forgive him. Nohr needs to be free of his rule."

"And if you must fight your former family?" Azura must also have known about my close relationship with the Nohrian royal family to have asked that, "Is it worth risking that?"

Sakura jumped in, "I know what Corrin is planning. She's going to try and recruit them!"

"How did you-" Sakura cut me off.

"Come now, Sis. We all know your kindness," Sakura giggled at my incredulous face, "You hope to end this war with peace."

Azura nodded, as if that confirmed something for her, "If that is what you wish, consider me your loyal ally. I, too, wish to free both people of this unwholesome war."

I was surprised by her offer, but I wouldn't say no to someone willing to help, "Thank you, Azura. That means a lot."

"Faceless!" A villager screamed out. Surely enough, a horde of Faceless marched towards us, though their leader was not in Nohrian armor.

His purple collar and black cloak covered his upper half, along with a plain grey shirt. The purple tome in his hands matched his purple pants, and he laughed, "This is fun! Gangrel was right; I can summon dead guys!"

Unable to allow this mysterious mage to run amok, I grabbed my sword, Ganglari, and rushed to meet with him. Sakura and Azura raced behind me, to which I called out, "No, it's too dangerous!"

Azura pulled a naginata from a nearby weapons rack, "The villagers need us!"

Sakura nodded, staff at the ready, "I can heal you!"

"Sakura, there is no way I'd allow you on the battlefield!" I shot back, trying to dissuade her.

Sakura yelled out, "And lose you again!? Cry myself to sleep over failing again!? No! I'm coming with you!"

Sakura's insistence filled me with determination, and I nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

The mage took notice of our forward march, "Sup, girls. I don't like killing people that look as friendly as you, but it's my job, okay? Your blood will not be wasted! Haha!" He wiped his bangs out of his eyes, but they remained closed. The smile on his face remained, despite how much destruction he was causing.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know what new enemy we were facing.

"Oh, right. Introductions! I'm Henry, the Black Feathered Mage of Plegia!" He giggled a bit, "I like crows, you know? They like me 'cause I fight for a good CAW-s!"

Azura readied her naginata while Sakura prepared to dodge any incoming magic, "What land is Plegia?"

Henry just laughed at our confusion, "We came from this gate with dragons and stuff. Our journey here was really dragging on, you know? But now..." Henry used a wind tome spell to slice through a Hoshidan guard next to us, splattering us in blood, "It's going to be a bloody good time!"

With a wave of his wrist, four more Faceless appeared. Then he cast another spell, raising the man he just killed. His skin turned purple, and he lunged for me, blade outstretched. I easily dodged and sliced through him.

Henry laughed, "Good reflexes! I love a good fight!" He began raising the other deceased villagers up, "Let's shake things up! Don't want this party to die out, right?" He sent out a fireball at Sakura, knocking her back into the ruins of a broken stone house.

As Sakura slammed hard to the ground, I felt my rage boiling over.

Azura stepped back, as I... As I...

 **Azura-Field Near Castle Shirasagi**

Sakura slammed down to the hard ground. Corrin, who at first looked enraged, began clutching her own head, as if she was overtaken by a dark force. A white light enveloped her as she slowly exploded into a vibrant glow, turning into a... A dragon!? A slim, wily dragon, she launched towards Henry's minions, his Risen victims. The dragon clawed through them, making mincemeat of them.

Henry just laughed even harder and rose even more. If we were to survive, I had to stop him myself.

Naginata in hand, I ran forward. One of the Faceless lunged at me, but I stabbed through him. Disgusting purple blood covered me, but I couldn't stop. I struck at the second, cutting off its head. It nearly fell on me, and I fell back to dodge it.

Henry, not wasting any time, struck me with thunder. I dropped the naginata and screamed out in pain. He just laughed, "Are you shocked? Better stay grounded, or it might be light's out!"

Luckily enough, this distracted him long enough for Corrin to swipe him away, sending him flying to the ground. Corrin snarled and jumped after him. I tried to get to my feet, but a warm glow enveloped my body.

Sakura, clutching her burned shoulder, was healing me, "Azura, I've got you."

Behind her, Ryoma ran up, Raijinto drawn, "What in the Gods!?" He cleaved a Faceless in two before observing Corrin strike violently at Henry, who was dodging and weaving several different spells to slow her down.

I turned to Ryoma, "This mage attacked Sakura, and Corrin just... Transformed!"

Ryoma sighed, looking around. His reinforcements, led by Hinoka, were making short work of the Faceless and the Risen, "We had heard of a new, large army patrolling our lands. Led by some madman named Gangrel," Ryoma looked pained, "They slaughter villages and then raise them back as a horde. Nohrian or Hoshidan, they don't care."

Meanwhile, Henry jumped back once more, narrowly dodging a claw to his face. The sharp talons still managed to slice into his upper shoulder, sending blood spraying, "I'm not used to seeing this much of my own blood anymore! What excitement!"

Another swift strike sent Henry falling to the ground. He laid there, crumpled like a broken doll, and Corrin just roared over its prey.

"How do we calm her down!?" Sakura had taken a vulnerary to heal herself, but the fear in her voice was clear. What could we do?

Seeing only one way to do that, I walked towards the dragon, singing my song in the hopes of calming the beast. Ryoma naturally tried to stop me, but a small whirlwind of water kept him at bay. Corrin turned to me, hearing my song, before moving towards me.

 **Corrin-Castle Barracks**

I was in the castle barracks, collapsed on a bed. According to Ryoma, I had attacked Azura, but she had managed to calm me down. Now I was here, healing up. Henry had hurt me with his spells, causing burns all over. They were healed, but the ache was still there.

After Azura helped me revert, Ryoma went to arrest Henry. Only, he was already gone, a trail of blood leading off into the forest. Ryoma sent soldiers to investigate, but it seemed likely he was already out of our reach.

In my hand I clutched a little stone, the dragonstone Azura gave me. She said I could control my draconic form with this. Ryoma had agreed to allow me to work as a smaller unit to do important emergency missions. Azura and Sakura both volunteered to join me, and tomorrow, I would meet her retainers.

There was so many unknowns. An army led by a madman called Gangrel, a man named Walhart seeking to force us all to bow to his reign. They came from the Dragon's Gate, and thus, that was our first objective. Tomorrow, we would march to explore it and try to find answers to where these mysterious invaders came from.

At least I didn't have to fight my own family yet, I thought to myself. Today was so melancholic. I even remembered... My father, Sumeragi. His death. Garon kidnapping me.

What did it all mean? Unable to find any answers, I curled up and fell asleep, my heart heavy.

 **Gangrel-Prologue: The Mad King-Nohrian Cemetery**

Ahahahaha! What a wonderful discovery Tharja had! First, we found that gate to this world, one where the Grimleal could flourish. They didn't matter to me, though. I was finally rid of that nuisance, Chrom! He was so upset about Emmeryn's death, his despair was delicious! And then I get away scot free!

A shame his tactician died in the battle. Validar lamented that setback, but I couldn't care less. Now he was searching for a new vessel, whatever that meant.

Tharja was raising the dead, creating for us a huge Risen army. With this, we could keep that petty lobster off of our back. Chalard went running off to some haunted mountain, and Aversa was likely coddling Validar right now. Whatever.

Oh, what's this? Henry has teleported back? Interesting.

"Hey, boss," Henry laughed, despite the fact he was coated in blood, "They were not happy about my attack at all! The castle will be a tough nut to crack!"

I should have known as much, "Still a worthy job anyways. I am glad you returned safely. It is rare I have a man loyal to me, and not that damned code."

Henry nodded, "Sure thing. I'm gonna go and get healed now, hahaha!" Henry walked off, still bleeding profusely. He was an odd sort, wasn't he? Fit right in with us throwaways!

I laughed to myself once more, just considering all of the possibilities of this ripe new land, untouched by true war. It would be a grand time.

 **Walhart-Prologue: The Sword or the Knee-Woods of the Forlorn**

Pheros saluted to me, "Commander Walhart! The Nohrian army has been expunged from the forest. Our soldiers are inspecting their creations as we speak!"

"Excellent," I replied, my tone overbearing as ever, "Return to your quarters and I shall consider your next objective," she saluted me once more, before a small smile formed on her face.

Gangrel had ran here to this new world, and to defeat the Grimleal, I had followed suit. Now I was trying to force the ancient, mythical countries of Nohr and Hoshido to bow to my knee or fall to the sword. Naturally, it wasn't going too well. I had been defeated by a prince, Xander. He humiliated me, but I managed to escape thanks to a last minute move by Excellus.

The man, if I could call him that, sickened me, but he would prove surprisingly useful in the coming days. Cervantes was out surveying the land and Nelson was procuring artifacts of the magical kind for study.

Pheros was loyally obeying me as always, and I wondered if it was out of duty or something more. Normally, I'd never consider that kind of thing in my life, but if I did make the Valmese Empire great again, I would need a sire eventually.

Farber and Dalton were scouting out the Nohrian capital, and I felt wary of invading so soon. Something felt off about that place, just as Plegia always did. I was glad that Yen'fay and Say'ri had accepted my rule, if only for now.

They were training our recruits, mostly bounty hunters who sought to take advantage of our arrival. Zhara and Candace seemed worthy of becoming commanders, though that would come later.

Looking over a map, I planned my next move carefully. Plegia was occupying lands in both countries, so I had to be strategic. The Valmese Empire could not inhabit this forest forever.

 **Robert-Prologue: The Path Less Taken-Unknown Jail**

Birthright or Conquest; a question every Fire Emblem fan would have to ask themselves to get into the newest game, Fates. As per my opinion...well...

I was on my way to meet two of my good friends, Chester and Magnus. Magnus is a total fanboy name, right? Ah, just joking. Mostly.

Naturally, as fans of the series we were set to discuss the games; which we'd gotten, or what was better. I'd gotten all three routes, and at the end of the day, found them all lacking in their own way.

What I wouldn't give to live in that world myself.

At least, that's what I used to think. That kind of thought had ended up with the three of us locked in a lonely jail cell, completely unaware of our location, or what had happened. The last thing I remember, we were talking shit to each other about our poor taste, but now...

I suppose context and a little backstory would benefit.

My friends, Magnus and Chester, and I were hanging out when a sudden change in the atmosphere around us occurred. We all felt woozy and ill to our stomachs, and before long, we had all passed out.

And when we awoke, we were no longer home.

We had been locked up by some Vallites... According to Chester, even saying that name should kill me, but I didn't care. When purple, nearly invisible soldiers kidnap you, you tend to not care about that kind of thing.

That being said, it wasn't long before the door to our cell opened, and we were dragged out by one of those soldiers, lance at the ready. Chester readjusted his dark, black glasses, before taking them off and putting them in his pocket, presumably to keep them from getting smashed.

One by one, the three of us were marched into a larger room with a wooden round table. None of us spoke; we felt it was pointless to try and beg for our lives. Magnus naturally expected they had some use for us, since they hadn't cut us down yet.

What I never expected was to be greeted by a gently smiling old man with a large beard and a matching white mustache. He had many wrinkles, and he looked over each of us. He didn't say anything when we walked in, just nodding to us as if we were understanding what he meant.

Finally, we were roughly shoved into seats, where the three of us looked over at him. Chester was glaring at him, annoyed, and Magnus just sighed and shrugged. I... didn't know what to do.

"So, we have finally acquired some intrepid youngsters," the old man spoke, "They call me Old Hubba, but you may all call me Old Man. The game would."

Chester spoke up first, trying to sound fierce, "What even happened? Where are we?"

"In time, young one," the Old Man waved his hand, trying to assuage our worries. "Now, we don't have much time. History is being rewritten by a dark force. Hence, my reason for summoning you here. There were others, and many others have taken the journey, only to fall."

Magnus asked, "Others?"

The man nodded, "Many young ones seeking the land of Nohr or Hoshido, or neither. Most died on their way out. Foolishly, they ran headlong into death." He seemed depressed when he said that, as if he had seen so much in such a short time, "I want you to be different. First, I must ask what path you will take."

I spoke up, "So if we choose differently...?"

The old man answered me with a decisive answer, "You may have to fight to the death. But that all depends on your motives for choosing your side. Only those with a strong will may get anywhere."

"Are we really okay fighting each other?" Magnus asked us.

Chester rolled his eyes, "Like you're not wanting an excuse to fight us? Or Hans? Spare the friendly talk already. Whatever's going on, we have to figure it out. Staying here and worrying won't accomplish anything."

"Chester-" I tried to argue.

"Who cares!? We're... here. We can make a difference, or meet some people we care about, that I..." Chester trailed off, "Not like I want to fight you guys, though."

The old man nodded towards Magnus, "What side will you pick?"

Magnus sighed, "What, like the team we chose? I sided with neither."

"Ah, Revelations," he nodded, "Through the door to your left."

Reluctantly, Magnus stood up and walked forward, "What'll happen?"

He merely shook his head, "Go with conviction in your heart. Or fall into despair."

Magnus shuddered when he heard that last word, for good reason. Sighing, he stepped on through to the other side and closed the door behind him.

Chester smirked, "Well, I, the Marvelous Chester, will side with Nohr exclusively! I must protect the purity of our cinnamon roll goddess! And save everyone, I guess," he acted as if the last part wasn't all that important, but that was his main argument for choosing Nohr; to limit deaths. Chester was deep down a good guy, just occasionally blunt. Or so sarcastic we took him seriously.

The old man rolled his eyes, "As you wish, boy. Maybe you will grow on this journey somewhat."

"Hey, hey, hey," Chester stopped him right there, "I'm committed, alright? Don't judge." He walked over to the doors, "Which one, gramps?"

"The right," he answered in a hushed tone. Chester quickly swung the door open and lunged forward into the darkness on the other side.

With my two comrades having just abandoned me, I slowly looked over to Hubba, whose name I remembered simply because I chose to, "Why? What are you getting us involved for?"

Hubba smiled, "Is participating in making history not enough for you?"

"No, it's not. I know enough about Fire Emblem to be aware of being used," I was acutely aware of the amounts of sheer predictable betrayal that was due me, "And dark force? Working with Vallites? Who are you, really?"

He finally showed some other emotion, one of surprise, "So you know of my comrades. A new force has entered our world through the Outrealm, and it seeks to revive itself," he was very serious when he mentioned this, "They must have followed a few other guests. This is something Corrin may not be able to handle."

That answered a lot, "Corrin's here, too? What side did they choose?"

"Hoshido," Hubba answered after a pause, "Corrin was exiled by Garon for losing to Xander in their trial match. Once they walked right into Hoshido, the royal family recruited them."

So this is before Mikoto has died, huh? That means Chester will have an even harder time winning this war, and Magnus will have to deal with beating Corrin and Chester from recruiting the others. I could side with Corrin, and capitalize, but...

"I can't choose Nohr," I started, "The way they wage war is...too cruel. Hoshido... causes too many losses for me to agree. And Revelations just sets us on the path for other, countless conflicts." What to do, what to do...

Hubba didn't comment, watching me deliberate, "Tell me, what is your name?"

I didn't want to answer that. I didn't like my real name, "Does it matter? I probably won't last long anyways."

"Come now, no need to be so negative," Hubba replied, trying to ease me into telling him.

I groaned, as if suffering greatly by saying it, "Call me Robert, then."

Hubba nodded as I revealed my preferred name, "As you wish. Now, your path?"

"Neither," I confirmed, "I choose neither Nohr, nor Hoshido."

"Ah, another fan of Revelations, I see," Hubba perked up, "If that is the case-"

I interrupted, "I don't want to go that route. I choose the fourth path, my own," I was surprisingly certain of this choice, "I have my own ideas on what to do."

This made Hubba laugh a moment before nodding, "If that is how you wish to proceed, then come with me."

He led me down a dark corridor into another room, with a small, wooden door at the end. He motioned me forwards, so I went ahead, swallowing some saliva before opening the door and praying to Naga that I didn't die instantly.


	2. Chester's Prologue: Proving Grounds

**Chester-Prologue: Proving Grounds-Castle Krakenberg**

My top hat was falling off when I arrived in the courtyard of Castle Krakenberg. My long, black coat, flailing in the wind, I stepped forward. In front of me was a table of provisions. Pocketing my supplies and gearing up, I quickly aimed my bow to test it out.

The wind wasn't very strong up here, so my only concern was being labeled an enemy of the kingdom by Nohrian soldiers. That's when I heard a slight noise of foot against stone behind me. I turned, bow at the ready.

Noticing a Hoshidan ninja slinking along towards my position, I let loose my bow. Luckily, my arrow struck true, striking him down. I quickly ran over to confirm he had been wounded but not slain, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The person I had shot was my friend Piff, dressed as a ninja. The arrow had struck his shoulder, but he wasn't bleeding too badly, "Oh, hey, Chester!" Typical Piff. Not even letting getting shot drag him down.

"Piff, what are you doing here?" I yelled, worried that I'd wounded him. I handed him one of my vulneraries, annoyed I had to use one so early. Damn, I needed a healer.

Piff tried to swallow the disgusting medicine and choked on it before replying, "I was sent here to be your retainer. Whatever that is."

Bandaging up Piff's shoulder with some rope and gauze, I sighed as I sat back down, "Seriously? He tells me this after?"

Piff laughed, "No worries, Chester. I intend to do everything I can to help."

"As do I," I looked up to see Jakob stepping towards us, his glorious and soft-looking white hair, his regal and sophisticated stance. I nearly fangirled for the slightest of moments.

Piff added, "He's your other retainer. Got fired by Garon, after Corrinus? Corrina? Whoever left."

Jakob rolled his eyes, "Brilliant, friendly fire in the first meeting. Your incompetence is impressive. I'd say you nearly match Felicia in the amount of disservice I have seen, but that would be presuming you also have some positive quality."

I smiled to myself in my head that he was as expected, "Yeah, I try my best. Anyways, we need to talk to the king. I need to get in good with him, and quick."

"Hope you can put a protractor up there and turn," Jakob slyly commented, though I forget where I first heard that joke.

With that, Jakob, Piff, and I quickly hurried to the throne room, seeking an audience with King Garon. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a fuck. Garon and Iago, though, they could be funny.

"Milord, is it wise to join Nohr straight away? They may ask for a test of faith," Jakob commented, "You haven't even done anything to impress me, let alone a dictator."

I ignored him for the moment, walking past the royal guards and stepping inside. I looked around at the hanging tapestries, disregarding their pristine condition. I knew that the path I chose would be taxing, but I had to handle it. I could minimize casualties long enough for Garon to get overthrown; I could keep this family alive and together, Corrin or no.

The only problem? Mother-ducking Iago. That sick, slimy, arrogant prick would hassle me the entire way, and I _knew_ it. My blood was already boiling; the second he opened his mouth, I'd have to resist the urge to cut him down where he stands.

Piff must have sensed my tension, "Are you alright, Chester? You seem angry."

"I'm not mad. Just concerned that someone we'll meet soon will be-" I was cut off by an unwanted but familiar voice.

A man behind us, his stupid mask adorning his prick face, chuckled, "If it isn't the mystery man, waltzing into the castle unannounced. King Garon wishes to speak with you three, post haste. Hurry along now, or I'll be forced to... Encourage you to hurry."

With that, Iago stalked us the entire way into the large throne room. Atop the throne sat Garon, who was of course bursting out into obviously maniacal laughter. The fact no one had yet realized he has replaced by a blatant psychopath, I couldn't understand. I refused to.

Garon waved his arms to welcome us in. Piff, Jakob, and I stood all in a line before him, "Sneaking into my royal castle without getting caught? A Hoshidan ninja amongst you, no less. Can you profess a single reason for me not to kill you all right now?"

Piff introduced them, "I'm Piff. I don't know anything about a...Hoshido? I just like ninjas."

Jakob concurred, "As for myself, you know me. Chester here, my new lord, is a bit of a bumbling buffoon. He is no threat to you, I assure. Much too incompetent."

I used my knowledge of the game to secure my safety, "I am an outsider of this world, King Garon. I can sneak into Hoshido to perform stealth missions. Queen Mikoto's barrier does not affect me."

Garon must have been amused by that answer, "Ah, yes. Without Corrin, it will be much harder to me to eradicate the land of Hoshido with just the Faceless," Garon considered my point, "Iago, your advice?"

Iago smirked, "Of course, King Garon. Test them in a battle to see their mettle. Confirm their faith, and I have no qualms sending them to their dea-to their first mission."

I grumbled as softly as possible, calling him a dirty whore, "I'd be willing to prove myself," I proclaimed, "I want to be loyal to the Nohrian Kingdom, if not the Empire, as it should be."

Garon, hand to his chin, considered it for a moment, "Perhaps it's worth it to try. Iago, call in Silas. You three- to the training grounds."

Jakob, Piff, and I walked out towards the training grounds, but we marveled at the beautiful architecture of Windmire. To stand here and see it in the stone was awe-inspiring.

Before long, we were greeted by four Nohrian scrublords and Silas, their leader. He greeted us with a smile, "Hey. Chester, Jakob, and Piff, right? My soldiers and I have been commissioned to test you. No hard feelings if I win, right?"

I shook his hand, "Of course not."

Silas had a cavalier, a myrmidon, an archer, and a dark mage on his side. With just Piff and Jakob, it seemed against my favor. Despite knowing Iago likely set this up so I'd lose, I had to overcome this trial. I could hit the broadside of a barn with this bow, and I had to.

Noticing the cavalier and dark mage were closer, I nodded to Jakob, "Strike him with your dagger from afar. Piff, immediately after, you are to double shuriken him if you can. Then I'll move in and finish him off if need be." The other two nodded, and Jakob seemed surprised at how strategic I was.

I wasn't leaving anything to chance. This was classic mode, and I would die if I failed.

Jakob threw a dagger towards the cavalier, piercing his leg. In an attempt to dislodge it, he lowered his shield. Piff took careful aim and slashed his shoulder before leading up with a second shuriken to his horse's neck.

As the beast panicked, it bucked his rider to the hard ground. I quickly brought up my arrow. Moving closer, I shot my arrow into the cavalier's exposed face, ending his life.

Piff high fived me, "Great teamwork!" Jakob sighed in exasperation. The dark mage took advantage of this and lit Piff on fire, "Ow!"

Jakob threw a dagger towards the mage, who jumped back, his mask pierced off, "Can you please not celebrate until the fight is won?"

Piff hastened his pace towards the mage as he whipped a shuriken from his right hand. The blade was accurate enough, cutting the mage in the chest. The mage sent a fireball towards Piff, who used his momentum to chuck his second shuriken through it. The shuriken caught flames and, like a knife through butter, went through the mage's neck, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Piff fell to the ground and coughed a bit, his face slightly charred from the fire that paved a burning path near his face.

Jakob and I move towards the myrmidon and archer, "Piff!" I yell to him, "Take another vulnerary to heal!"

"But Chester, it's nasty!" Piff complained in an adorably whiny voice.

I looked back at him, "Damn it, Piff! You need the heals!"

Piff frowned, "Fine..." he downed a second vulnerary for the day, the burn marks on his face clearing up quickly, "Oh, but that's nasty!"

The myrmidon smiled wider than I'd seen, "My name is Chilled, and I'm here to rock your world!" He jumped towards us with a smile.

Jakob came right out of nowhere and threw two daggers into each of Chilled's legs, causing him to look down and scream as he soon passed out from blood loss, "What a joke... I couldn't sully my hands with his blood."

"That's my man!" The archer, an angry woman, moved forward, "I, Martha, will avenge him!"

The archer took aim at Jakob, shooting off an arrow. Jakob took the tip across his face, slashing his cheek. Annoyed, he chucked two more daggers deep into the archer's chest, "You won't survive this, however."

We noticed Silas had been observing us fight, and we nodded, "Final assault. Piff, you head in with me. We'll double attack after Jakob distracts him, understood? And no fatal wounds; we might need him alive."

Jakob slipped forward, "I must do as a butler does, and... tidy up." With a deft swish of his wrist, two daggers flew at Silas with high speed and accuracy.

Silas blocked one with his shield, "Not today, friend," The other, dipped in paralyzing substances ala Jakob's secret herbal stores, cut through his left leg and shocked his entire body, "Ah! What sorcery...? Poisoned daggers. You're a sly one, butler." Silas pulled out a javelin and chucked it at Jakob, who managed to duck underneath it just in time.

"As expected of someone of high caliber such as I," Jakob replied with a confident smile.

I nodded to Piff and fired an arrow at Silas, who took the tip in his right side, just piercing his armor there. Two shurikens flew from Piff's hands, cutting through his javelin at the bottom before slicing into his stomach and knocking him off of his horse.

Garon, who had been watching our battle, nodded, "Excellent. End the fight; Iago, have our soldiers tended to. The bodies, disposed of."

"Of course, sire," Iago nodded.

Garon turned to us, "Rest in the soldier's barracks for an hour. Once there, we shall discuss your future employment."

Soon after, Piff, Jakob, and I were sitting in the barracks, eating some delicious meat courtesy of a kind maid who worked here, "See, Jakob? I know how to handle myself!"

Jakob nodded, "Your ability with a bow is not yet fatal, but it was enough. Our next battle will be much more serious, though, and I worry you cannot handle the scale of difficulty."

"What does that mean?" Piff asked.

"Silas was holding back. Had he used his full power, I fear we would have lost," Jakob honestly answered, "The two of you need training. I am willing to offer my expertise."

Piff shook Jakob's hand, who rolled his eyes but accepted the gesture, "Thanks, Jakob. I'm glad you have faith in me. I had a lot of fun. I mean, not to say I liked killing that mage. We did great, though."

Jakob chomped a large chunk out of his bear meat and agreed, "We did work well together, didn't we?" He sighed after saying that, "I do miss Corrin, though." He picked up a napkin and promptly wiped his face clean.

I remembered how devoted Jakob was to Corrin, and how much he must be suffering, being separated from their place in the world, "If we come across him... I can try and bring him back with us, to Nohr."

Jakob immediately lit up when I said that, "R-really? You would risk your life for my sake?"

"Damn right, I would," I legitimately liked Jakob a lot, despite his occasional sharp tongue, "We can't just rush off to fight him, but later on, when we're able to, I'm willing to try."

Jakob hugged me, "Oh, thank you, milord! It means so much to me you would consider my feelings in this time of war!"

Piff just continued eating, watching as I tried to pry him off of me. Obsessive much?

Jakob let go and pondered for a moment, "Earlier, you said you wished to minimize casualties, yes? Then how come we slew three of Silas's allies?"

"Firstly... I forgot. The heat of the moment and all," I admitted begrudgingly, "Second, Garon wants us to be cold-blooded killers. The illusion, at least. Our brutal opening performance was necessary, but we should not make it a habit."

Piff shrugged, "We all killed one, anyways. Blood's equal." Piff stood up and went to wash his hands, since the blood from his medium rare bear was sticking to his gloves.

Jakob placed his hands under his chin, "I see," he inspected his gloves to ensure their cleanliness matched up to his former mentor's standards.

Within the hour, we were summoned to the throne room, where we entered, triumphantly. Garon, Iago, and Silas were all there to greet us.

Garon greeted us, "Welcome back. Iago and I discussed your combat readiness. We think it is time to grant you the right to join our army, on one last condition."

"Condition?" I didn't like the sound of that, or the eerie smile Iago was giving me.

Garon tried to play it down, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a loyalty test. Are you willing to kill whomever I ask you to? Under any circumstances?"

Damn. He probably intended to send me to kill Mikoto myself. I certainly didn't want to, but if he ordered it, I couldn't say no without Iago killing us all. If only I was stronger...

"Yes, sire," I reluctantly admitted, "I would be willing."

Iago laughed for a moment, "Excellent. To prove your loyalty, kill your retainer Piff."

"What!?" Piff, Jakob, and I sounded in unison.

Garon stood up, "A ninja in my castle? Certainly, he's a spy. Wherever he came from, he is no Nohrian. I only have use of one outsider, and that is you, Chester. Killing him will cement your place in my army. Otherwise..."

I had to argue, "But if I kill Piff, that would weaken our performance for your mission! Is it wise to lower our success rate as such? Anyone else, a townsman, a prisoner, I am willing to kill. Killing Piff would inhibit my abilities, my lord!"

Garon bellowed, "And do I care!? If you want to join my army, you must prove your loyalty! I have already had one child run loose from me!" Garon stomped towards me, "If you won't, I'll end you both here. Jakob can be a good slave for the fields, if he'd like."

I glared at Iago. I wanted him dead; I knew he put this idea in Garon's mind. I would kill him, I swore on it then and there. I slowly turned to Piff and raised my bow, nocking an arrow in it, "Piff, you know I'd never want to do this."

Piff looked me in the eyes, "I know you don't want to, but do you have to?"

I sighed, closing my eyes and steadying myself, standing upright. As I held in my breath and brought the bow back, Garon stopped me, "Enough."

I looked to him, confused, slowly lowering my bow, "What?"

"You have proven your loyalty," Garon nods, "What you were about to do is all I needed to see," He smirked that evil smirk again.

Iago turned to him, and Garon nodded. With a flick of his wrist, Iago laughed as Piff exploded into a raging inferno, knocking Jakob and I to the ground. The flames flew high, scorching the carpet beneath before dissipating slowly.

As soon as the flames died down, I ran to Piff's side, "Piff!"

Garon allowed me to clutch his body before talking, "I would never force you to do something so... cruel. Iago, grant them the supplies."

Iago walked over to Jakob, very intelligently giving him the Elixir and gold instead of me, since I would have tried to cut a bitch. I sobbed into Piff's still smoking chest.

His voice shocked me, "It's okay...Ches," I looked to Piff, who was smiling back at me, "You can say I died... in a blaze... of glory." Piff's eyes closed and he fell limp, his last words being a pun. A god dang pun.

I strained myself not to burst in tears, thinking of the many thousands of ways I'd torture Iago before I slowly killed him, excruciatingly and with great satisfaction.

As Jakob helped me to my feet, I turned to my new masters, "My mission?" I choked out.

Garon smiled, "You and Jakob are to head to Shirasagi Castle. Your mission is to do reconnaissance. If you should have an opportunity to assassinate Queen Mikoto, do so. Return when she is dead, or not at all."

I knew it, "As you command."

Iago added, "I'll be watching your progress. Reports came in of a lobster-like man leading an army in our lands. And for once, it wasn't Ryoma," Iago laughed to himself, as if he was being funny.

With that, I began to walk away before someone stopped me, "Wait!" Silas stretched his hand out, "My name is Silas, Cavalier and new recruit to your team, the 13th Nohrian Stealth Division."

"What?" I was clearly not informed of everything.

Silas explained, "I have been demoted due to my poor performance. Garon decided to send me to you. To repla-... Well, I can never replace him, but I'll do my best to protect you, Sir Chester."

A cavalier, huh? It would do for getting us further along in bigger fights. With his past, I could easily use him to lower Corrin's guard and infiltrate his castle. Jakob could help with that as well, "Agreed. Welcome to the team."

I shook Silas's hand and hoped Piff would be my only ally to die. Please, for once, don't screw me, life.

That reminded me, "Time to check out this," I pulled out my blue orb from my belongings and hoped it was what I thought it was. I dropped it down, and the three of us were whisked away to my castle.

"What in the Gods!?" Jakob couldn't hold in his surprise, "Where are we, now!?"

"This would be our castle, our headquarters," I explained, "We have a dairy, an emerald mine, our private quarters. Later, we should build some shops to use," I added.

Silas sighed, just giving in to the madness, "You're not an ordinary traveler, are you?"

I shrugged, "Rainbow Sage gave it to me." I walked over to my private quarters area, inspecting inside, "It's spacious in here! Who'd a thought?"

Silas nudged Jakob, "Any idea what we're in for?"

"Hey, come in! I want to see if I can touch you guys!" _Damn, but that was in poor taste. Just my kind of joke._

Jakob just sat in the nearest stone chair, "Disappointment and death, I'd assume. Not that you're much more."

Silas groaned as I called him in again, "No complaining! Get in here!"

As Silas entered my room, he asked, "Is this going to be alright?"

I nodded, putting my hand on his shoulder to emphasize my point, "Of course it won't." He gave me a confused stare as I looked straight into his eyes before bursting out into nervous laughter, "Oh, we're screwed."


	3. Magnus's Prologue: Rocky Start

**Magnus-Prologue: Rocky Start-Bottomless Canyon North**

I awoke in the coldest, darkest part of the damn canyon, should I venture a guess. I felt myself, making sure every limb was in place. Well, nothing broken or bent out of place. I stretched before getting up slowly.

Looking around, I noticed a table in front of me. Walking forward, I found some supplies. An orb, to take me to the astral plane, I assumed. A bronze sword, marked for use by a mercenary. Three vulneraries, a map of the world that tracked my movements, Nice, though it did me little good here.

Compass, some meat and dairy products. All standard fair. The second I heard a footstep behind me, I cursed to myself.

Turning, I saw a large, green monster, chains on either wrist and a mask over its face, with many holes so it could breathe? It lunged towards me, but it was shockingly slow. I grabbed the blade from behind me by the hilt and dodged. Rolling forward, I quickly sliced the monster twice in the stomach, capitalizing on my speed. The monster fell over and crashed into the hard ground.

Holy shit! A Faceless! I killed a Faceless! God, that felt great.

I wiped the purple blood off of my sword, almost in a daze. I couldn't believe that I was really here; What the hell did that old man do to transport us to this world? What did I sign up for?

Another noise broke my concentration, and I turned over to see someone familiar. A maid stood there, her blue hair in a ponytail, a grim expression on her face. I knew who that was, but even then I could barely believe she was right before me.

"Flora...?" I asked, confused. She must have been her, but Flora just glared at me, "Flora, is it you?"

She finally responded, "So the old man was right. You know who I am. Weirdo."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Well, screw you too!"

"No, bad Chandler!" That was... Jauane? Sure enough, she ran towards me, a bow in hand and arrows in a pouch on her back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was I angry? Confused? Both? I don't know!

I was quite lithe, though my stomach wasn't as slim as the rest of me. My candy eating habits were pretty serious, but even then, my metabolism kept me in shape. Dodging her arrow was quite easy since it wasn't seriously fired at me.

My messy bed hair (which was not my fault, I thought to myself as I mentally glared at my cat Kyan), was brown and my glasses, which I normally needed to read for hours, were gone. My sight was fixed, thankfully enough, though I couldn't figure out how or why.

Flora decided to explain, "Since Corrin left Nohr, Felicia, Jakob, and I were recruited to work as retainers to others. Unfortunately, I got saddled with you. My sister is missing, and my tribe is on the verge of destruction, and I have to babysit you like...a newborn."

Jauane added, "I'm your other retainer! Don't let me die!"

I sighed. This is the backup I get? A rude, cold ice maiden and my second most spastic friend? What did I do to deserve this?

"So where are we?" Jauane asked, confused.

"Bottomless Canyon," Flora answered her with ease, "An area mostly in between the two kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. We are in an area mostly abandoned by the enemy forces, so we shouldn't be troubled here."

"Magnus, what is... everything she just said?" Jauane asked him, not being properly informed on things.

I guess I didn't tell her much about the game. Regardless, I assumed everything would be fine, considering we'd never need to tell her about it. Guess I was wrong.

Flora thankfully took up the mantle of explaining to her. As she did so, I thought about my own course of action. I had to try and stop the kingdoms from fighting, to unite them to fight Anankos. Since whatever dark force out there might try to stop me, I knew I had to gather allies and with great haste.

Eventually, when they were done doing the history lesson, I spoke up, "Alright. We need to go to the bottom of this canyon. There's someone down there I want to find. I'd prefer not to just jump to the bottom."

Flora nodded, "The bottom of the... canyon? There is a bridge that leads to a set of stairs down that way."

Stairs? Ugh... I groaned in annoyance, "Do we have to?"

Flora confirmed, "Yes, milord. The only way down is the Five Minute Stairway."

Oh. That sounded awesome. "Alright, let's head out!" I said, finally with an idea in mind.

Flora didn't respond immediately, eventually responding, "...Yes, milord." She must still be worried about her tribe, huh?

"Flora, I understand. I'm far from home, too," I explained to her as we walked deeper into the canyon, in a southward direction, "I may never go back... If I can, I'll help the Ice Tribe."

Flora seemed to soften up a bit when I offered my aid, "Of course, milord. I have faith that you'll do as you say."

Why did I have the feeling she was giving me sass again?

Jauane said little, bow on her back, as we headed further into the darkness that was the canyon. I was worried she might be angry that I had gotten her into such an adventure, but she wasn't replying when I talked to her.

I didn't have long to concern myself on that, since we were quickly interrupted. An invisible soldier appeared before me and swung. My blade flew up just in time to deflect, but it was a narrow block.

The invisible warrior stepped back, but Flora sped forward towards it, killing it swiftly with two strikes from her iron dagger to save me.

"Th-Thanks, Flora," I said, nervousness causing me to stammer a bit.

As I was distracted, I didn't notice the second invader swing forward with a bronze lance, slashing Jauane and pushing her into the rope bridge. The rope behind her fell away and she screamed, falling in slow motion as she fell into the dark depths below.

"Jauane!" I leaped in after her, unwilling to leave her behind. She needed me.

The fall took forever, and I felt the wind rush past me at a high pace, as if I was almost floating. I eventually landed somewhere, in another dark, dreary cave.

Eventually, I was able to get to my feet. It was really dark, but soon the entire room lit up. In front of me was five soldiers, each nearly invisible. In between them, I saw Jauane. There was blood, and her bow was discarded to the side.

I could feel my blood boil over as I glared at them. Just as I was about to rush in, a hand held me back. I turned, ready to swing, but the man behind me stopped my blade. Gunter stood there, scars amassing his face. He shook his head, reminding me not to blindly fly in to save her.

I nodded to ensure I understood him, just as an axe flew past my face. One of the Vallites, a barbarian, had thrown it in my distracted confusion. What a bitch.

Gunter nodded and moved around the side. One of the four Barbarians ran forward towards him, to which Gunter swiftly struck him down in a single blow, not hesitating with his brute strength crushing through the monster's defenses.

The other three lunged towards me, assuming I must be the weaker target. The first ran his axe towards my chest. I parried and stepped back. Moving my leg to position myself, I slipped forward and pierced him, right in the chest. The barbarian fell back and died, allowing me to grab my blade back. I jumped away. I had luckily spent time training with blades back in the real world, so this wasn't too bad.

The barbarian that had tossed his axe towards me ran forward, and he threw yet another. Where did he keep getting these from!? I sliced it out of my path with my blade, but he crouched down and struck upwards. I felt his blade slice through my side, just barely, and I jumped back before decapitating the damned cheater.

The other barbarian smiled, having no cares about his dead comrades. They fought with reckless abandon, wholly disposable, a deadly way to play.

The barbarian rushed me, hammer in hand. Wanting to seize that for myself, I ran forward, slicing my katana upwards, cutting through his arm. Unable to allow him to retreat, I sliced forward again, cutting down my final foe.

The last enemy, the boss, was unlike the others. A stone cold berserker, he ran forward and struck out, knocking Gunter off of his horse and sending him plummeting to the ground. Turning towards me, he charged forward, yelling a battle cry.

I steadied myself, not ready to die here. Right as he was about to strike, he froze. Behind me, Flora tossed her dagger into the berserker's path. He knocked it aside. I took advantage of the distraction to cut him deep in the stomach.

Gunter ran him through with his lance from behind, nearly piercing me as well. The berserker stumbled and fell, bleeding over our weapons.

With that, our skirmish was won. I fell to my knees for a moment before remembering why we came down here so suddenly. I ran over to Jauane, whose limp body caused tears to well up in my eyes, "Please, Jauane! Are you okay!?"

A noise came from the darkness, and more Vallites poured in from the depths. Flora jumped on the back of Gunter's horse and rode to me, "We need to go!"

Gunter grabbed me and pulled me away from her corpse, forcing me up onto the horse. Flora kicked it into high gear, and the three of us made haste back towards the canyon's upper areas. On our way out, I reached out and grabbed the hammer, determined to use it in case of armored units.

I felt dead inside for a few hours after, when we left the canyon and made camp a few miles south of it. Once we determined we were safe, I had taken Flora and Gunter to my castle, allowing them to investigate and settle in. I was now in my private quarters. Gunter was on the edge of our camp back in Nohr, surveying the area and plotting our course.

"Milord?" I turned to see Flora enter the room, and tried to dry my eyes, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

I tried to speak clearly, "It's o-okay, Flora. I'm just...grieving. I did lose...a good friend, just now."

Flora slowly stepped inside and walked over to my bed, sitting next to me, "Lord Magnus... I feel guilty... I wished that I'd been faster. Had I seen that enemy, I could have done my duty. Instead, I failed you."

"You didn't fail me," I choked up a bit, "It was my fault," I clenched my hands once, twice, to get the blood flowing. "I was too distracted. I should have been more alert."

Flora shook her head, "You were quite brave to leap in after her. I thought you were crazy, but... I put my trust in you."

I sat up, looking her in the eyes, "And I thank you for that. Otherwise, I might have died down there."

Flora sat closer to me, "Would you mind my company for the night, milord?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding, clutching her close to me. I broke down, and she held me there, comforting me in my time of need.

From beyond the trees outside our camp, an angry berserker cut down a Vallite for failing to slay the mysterious canyon dwellers and stalked off, wishing Gunter had died in the fall.

Morning came earlier than I remembered. Someone tried to get me up, but I refused to move. I was having a great dream, and it involved a very adorable person I may soon meet.

Suddenly, cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold! I was cold! Shivering, barely able to breathe, I jumped up and screamed, "Cold!"

Flora dusted her hands off, "And he's awake, Gunter."

Gunter smiled, "Excellent. Magnus, er... Is that alright for me to address you as such? According to Flora, you must have some clout, so I don't know if you'd prefer a title."

Sitting back down on my bed, still freezing cold, I wiped my nose, "Magnus is fine," I reassured Gunter, before looking back to Flora, "You have to call me milord, though. Just so I can spite you," Flora glared at me, and once again I was consumed by a cold front, "Ah, ah, ah! Be nice!"

Flora released the spell a few moments later, "We awoke you to begin our march. Gunter has noted some unsavory individuals heading towards our position. We have a nearby fort occupied by Garon's most sadistic general," she thought about that for a moment, "Excluding Iago."

"Additionally, there is a Nohrian cemetery nearby," Gunter reported in, "I heard maniacal laughter from two of the soldiers there; one with crows all over and the other, who was... Well, her most standout trait was... Er..."

"Dat ass?" Gunter hesitantly nodded, his face flushed, while Flora just glared at the two of us, "What? Her other known trait is stalking, and Robin's not here!"

"Who?" Flora asked, confused. I opted to ignore her.

Opening my map, I noticed the cemetery was to the southwest, in the direction of Cheve, "Let's go there. That fort might be important later, but for now, I want to get deeper into Nohr. And not make them enemies as I go."

Flora nodded, "A sound choice, unexpected from you. I imagine you'd have wanted to just throw yourself at Nohr's hordes, trying to cut them down."

To be fair, I had considered that. But no, strategy was needed; patience, planning, and recruiting allies. First Mt. Garou, then Cheve. Hopefully I wouldn't have to antagonize Nohrian forces so soon. But then again, when did things ever go to plan?

Gathering my things, I stepped outside, "We're dealing with Plegians. They come from another realm, much like ours. They specialize in necromancy and being bastards," I sighed, "They're also led by a death cult. They won't give us any room for mistakes."

"Then it seems I was wise to wake you early," Gunter commented, "Let us train on the castle grounds before we march."

Damn. I knew it was necessary, but I was barely awake. And getting awoken by taking a wooden practice sword to the face did not sound appealing. The way Flora was expectantly awaiting my reply, though, I knew I had to just do it.

I pulled out the blue orb, transporting us with ease, and we were suddenly in my castle, in the training grounds, "Alright, fine. I'll be responsible." I swore Flora smiled at me, as if proud. Probably my imagination, though. Right?

Training, battling Plegia, surviving, could I really do all of that? I may argue with them, but... I wished my friends were here.


	4. Robert's Prologue: To Challenge My Fates

**Robert-Prologue: To Challenge My Fate(s)-Plains of Hoshido**

I found myself lying down in some plains out in the middle of nowhere. I slowly stood up, noticing some stuff in front of me. Shaking my head, I stepped forward. I inspected my delightful new armor, the white Hoshidan noble style that Corrin would typically wear. Awesome.

It suited me, my dark black hair for contrast. My build wasn't exactly the best, but that would soon change. The only thing that stood out besides that was the scar across my right eye, caused by the most obese of fat kittens, Chubster. That obeast was probably prowling my house right now, hoarding waffles for comfort food due to my absence.

Grabbing a fire tome and a bronze sword, I quickly slid the sword into the sheath also prepared for me. Book at my side, I gathered the other supplies with haste.

Noticing some noise around me, I readied my tome. Through the brush came a familiar face; Snoos. My somewhat klutzy friend, shorter than I, with light brown skin and glasses affixed on his smiling face.

Snoos fell forward, another person stumbling over him. Oh, great.

The girl in the maid uniform in front of me was all too familiar. Felicia sighed, having hurt herself in her tumble. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, "Oh, sorry. Your friend and I are to be your retainers for the duration of your journey."

I laughed at the position I was in, "Perfect, double klutz. I guess it's better than being alone..." Saying that under my breath, I introduced myself, "I'm Robert, in case they didn't tell you. We're...uh... Somewhere in Hoshido, from the looks of it."

Snoos rubbed his injured head, "Ugh, my head. That hurts."

Felicia reached over and felt his wound, "Nothing too bad. Some small herbal medicine could fix this with ease. I have just the thing." Felicia opened her pack and began placing it on his head, and I just sighed. _This was my backup. Wunderbar. Wonderful._

"Felicia, what are you doing here? Aren't you Corrin's retainer?" I asked.

Felicia sadly responded, "I was fired upon Corrin's exile. She's joined the Hoshidans and left me behind..." I could tell she was putting up an effort not to burst into tears, "Probably forgotten about me already. Maybe she has some actually competent maids now..."

She? Female Corrin? Bestill my heart, but that made life significantly easier, "She would never forget you, Felicia. She probably misses you. Maybe we can visit her later," I offered, "Unfortunately, if she's with Hoshido our paths may cross in a less than friendly manner."

Felicia gasped, "R-really? When the Sage sent me to work for you, I really had no idea what I was in for. You're... not as bad as I thought."

"As bad?" I didn't approve of that wording, "Okay, fine. I see how it is," I pouted.

"I didn't mean it like that, don't be sad!" Felicia tried to remove the foot so precariously placed in her mouth, "I'll do my best, so cheer up, okay?"

I laughed, "I'm just giving you a headache, Felicia. I know you mean well."

Snoos spoke up, "So what are we doing?"

I motioned for us to move further down the plains towards a small creek. I recognized this as where Corrin was meant to choose. However, with Mikoto alive that wouldn't happen for a while.

It would never have to happen, if I could do things right. I wanted everyone to live, to stop this war from the source, but I knew that wasn't possible. With that in mind, I turned to Felicia, "Set up camp here. I intend to research our next objective carefully."

Felicia nodded, "Of course, milord!" She turned and tripped over the tent poles, falling into our luggage.

Snoos walked up and tapped me on the shoulder, "Robert? What are we doing, anyways?"

I sighed, "Well, two countries are going to war. My goal is to end it and quickly. There are a few _scum_ that need to die on the way," Hans and Iago came to mind, as did that fake King, "Unfortunately, I have yet to devise a functional plan... Wait! I've got an idea!"

Felicia ran in, interrupting my thought process with her screaming, "Milord! Zombie creatures are attacking!"

Risen? I ran out, blade drawn, and Snoos pulled out his favorite scroll, summoning a rat by his side. Outside, a horde of dead monsters, Risen, lurched for us. Behind them, the heinous laughter of a villain made our blood run cold, "Kill them all! Make more for my horde!"

I recognized that generic enemy; Garrick; a Plegian bandit. If he was running around, that likely meant the Plegians were here in full force. That couldn't be good. Regardless, killing him would be a good start to battling this "dark force". If it was Grima, though...

Snoos drew a quarterstaff to defend himself, and with scroll at the ready, charged towards the Risen, easily killing the monstrous beasts. His prior training in martial arts aided him in decimating the horde.

"Felicia, pair up with me!" I yelled to her, and she nodded, leaping to my side, "We go together!"

Felicia nodded, a fierce look on her face as she replied, "I have your back."

Together, we nodded, and I rushed forward near the monstrous Risen. Blocking his fierce clawing attack, I sliced into his neck, hearing him roar and gurgle in pain. Killing the Risen or Faceless was easy. When it came to real people, could I hold my ground?

Felicia knocked me to the ground in my stupor, aiding me in dodging an axe tossed by that bastard Garrick. He had joined the fight alongside me, grinning all the while.

Behind him, another bandit arose, "Garrick! Aye, I've got tha' reinforcements ye've been wantin'!"

Garrick laughed, "Oy, thanks, Roddick. Now let's skin these gobshites!"

Roddick ran forward with a small horde of Risen, charging towards Snoos. Noticing he had no way out, Snoos pulled out another scroll, "I'm not going down so easy! Shenron!"

He summoned a mighty dragon, who roasted the Risen before grabbing Roddick and raising him high, slamming him to the ground with his coiled tail. Roddick screamed once before he was silenced.

Snoos fell to his knees as the dragon dissipated, not looking too well.

Garrick growled in rage, "Mate! Mate! My twin brother!" Garrick ran over, finding Roddick limp and broken, "You fuckin' wot, mate! I'll kill ye, swear on me mum!"

"I'd like to see you try, you worm," I snarled back, "You're killing innocents! For what!? Gangrel? Money!?"

Garrick didn't answer, rushing towards me, ax swinging around as he prepared himself. I jumped forward and blade caught ax in midair. Sparks flew, and I jumped back before slashing again, both hands gripping my sword, the sweat covering my brow making it harder to see.

Felicia took the opportunity to cut down a duo of Risen with her shuriken in order to reach Snoos, who had fallen over.

My duel with Garrick was certainly intense. He fought with reckless abandon, and before long, slashed his blade deep into my side. I retched, blood leaking from my mouth as I stumbled to my knees. No, can't lose here...

Garrick smirked, licking the blood off of his ax, "A worthy sacrifice to Grima, my boy! I'll skin ye before I'm through!"

Another opponent showed up, bringing with him another load of Risen, "Nombry 'ere! Garrick, I've got yer back!"

Garrick laughed, "About time, eh? Kill that mage over there. Take the maid. Sure the boys would love to meet her."

Nombry nodded, and with haste, he ordered the followers amongst him to strike down Snoos and capture Felicia.

Snoos commented, "You look exactly like Roddick and Garrick."

"Aye, we're triplets. Twins, now," Nombry replied, before sending five Risen to battle Snoos.

"You bastard!" I ran towards Garrick, all my speed and strength going into one strike. My blade cut deep into his exposed chest. I sliced hard to the right, cutting a swath through my opponent. Blood splattered all over me, causing me to retch again before regaining my composure.

"Garrick, no! My twin brother!" Nombry, who strangely looked exactly like Garrick and Roddick, yelled out, "I'll kill y-"

Suddenly, he let out a scream of pure agony as his arm with his trusty ax fell to the ground, having been cut clean off.

A mysterious arrival, a blue-haired hero wearing a butterfly mask, had arrived. Their blue uniform, with Falchion in hand, kept me in awe. My savior made short work of the other Risen left, who were barely able to follow the movements on their new opponent.

Meanwhile, Snoos summoned another dragon who breathed fire on his part of the horde, burning them up into crisps. As they fell in his wake, Felicia finished off his enemies with a shuriken to the brain, deadly and effective.

Before long, there was a land ridden with reanimated corpses cut down again. Felicia was uninjured, though she was clearly exhausted.

I stumbled over to Snoos, still bleeding badly. Vulnerary at the ready, I grabbed his hand, "Snoos, take this..."

Snoos coughed, and he couldn't respond. He looked dangerously pale, nearly albino, and I heard someone speak behind me. It was my hero, "Marth". "He used a spell outside of his training. It wears on the user. Twice was too much; he's not long for this world."

Snoos smiled up at me, "Damn IT guys, right?" He shuddered, "I'm... so cold. It's... peaceful, you know?" He reached up and gripped my armor, "I did this for you. I know you can... do what you came to do."

I grabbed his hand and held it close to me, "I wanted you to be there with me! I wanted you to live!"

Snoos laughed, but stopped when he winced in pain, "I'm sorry. It was at this moment, I knew... I messed up." His eyes closed, and even though I knew he'd never open them again, I wished for it so.

Was this just a sick joke? Old Hubba sent me my friend, a retainer, only to get them killed!? Did he do the same to Magnus, to Chester!? Starting off with such a casualty, was he testing our will to move forward!? If so, why? I knew this was a trap.

Marth walked up, handing me a vulnerary, "I have no way to heal you besides this. Once you down it, take that armor off. I'll bandage you before I go."

I slowly and reluctantly swallowed the disgusting substance. At first, it was tasteless. Then, it tasted awful, a vile toxin that healed my body and killed my taste buds. I choked on it a bit due to its unrivaled bitterness, wincing in agony.

Felicia stumbled over, shedding tears over Snoos's corpse, "No! I just met him, but... But he was so kind!"

I struggled to my feet, "Felicia, we have to move on. His death will weigh on me greatly, but we have a war to stop," I turned to Marth, "I need a new retainer. You willing to work for me?"

Marth almost looked offended, even without me being able to see "his" face, "W-what!? I have better things to do then-"

"First off, no, you don't. I'm fighting Plegia and Grima too, apparently," I held up two fingers, "Two, I need someone to train me in swordplay. You're an excellent candidate."

"Still, it's not as if my schedule is free as such to permit you to order me around! I have no need to take such demands from one such as you," Marth was very curt in their reply, as expected.

I sighed, my arms falling to my side, "Alright, fine. I just lost my only friend from the world I came from and have to run off to get killed and made into some Risen's dinner." I gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes I could manage, "Don't think our deaths will be on your conscious as you send us off, I couldn't bear the thought."

Marth sighed heavily, "I... suppose I have no other objective at the moment. My friends have been scattered, and my allies' locations unknown. Partying with you may not be the _worst_ plan..."

"Right. So, Lucina, will you join me?" I gave her a sarcastic grin.

"W-what!?" Marth pulled out her sword, aiming it at my chest, "How do you know my name?"

I laughed at her serious face as she lowered her mask, "Is it that shocking? I know about Plegia and Grima, but we're in Hoshido. That ancient, mythical kingdom, you know? How could I know about the Fell Dragon who destroyed your future homeland?"

Lucina rushed forward, slamming me to the ground, sword to my neck, "Enough games, explain! Are you the reason my friends and I have been summoned here!?"

Felicia tried to dissuade her, "Please, he's not from either of our worlds! The Rainbow Sage sent me to aid him in his journey!"

Lucina glared at me for a few seconds more before lowering her weapon, "The Rainbow Sage. A dragon of legend, who wandered the lands of mortal men," She sheathed her sword, still warily watching me, "Is what she says true?"

I didn't get up, probably so she wouldn't get aggressive again, "I come from... a faraway land. Where many are fans of you, of your journey. You could say we worship you, in a way. Dolls and figurines..."

She blushed at the mention of that last one, "W-what? How ludicrous! Now is not the time for such japes!"

I reached into my bag and found what I wanted. I pulled out the one and only Amiibo I had, of hers, "Here you go," I tossed it to her, "Brought this with me to show my friends. Guess Sage stuffed it in there."

Lucina looked over it, like a child at a candy store, in shock and awe, "You really...? This is the truth..."

"I'm here to try and stop Nohr and Hoshido from bleeding each other," I stood up and admitted, bowing before her, "I would request your aid in my mission, as it would mean much to me."

Felicia just looked on in awe, "Wow, you're good at negotiating, huh, Robert?"

Lucina handed me back my little figurine and I placed it in my bag, "Robert, is it? I can't turn you away at such a time; consider me your ally. If you should do anything I find distasteful, know that I will be forced into action."

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I jumped forward and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pried me off and knocked me to the dirt without a second thought, "Oh, right. Personal space. Sorry."

Felicia laughed at this turn of events, "I see you're already getting along."

A red tint to her cheeks, Lucina rolled her eyes, "This is not what I'd consider 'getting along'."

I crawled up to my feet, "Well, before we leave..." I turned to Snoos, "I want to bury him."

A few hours passed. With the aid of my two retainers, we had dug a hole near the creek and buried Snoos. On top of the grave, I fixed a small plaque together. 'Here lies a martyr, a friend, and companion. Snoos.'

We headed north for a couple of miles along the river, making camp closer to our first objective. I had decided that my plan would be one outside of Chester and Magnus's designs. While Chester would try to conquer Hoshido, minimize casualties, and eliminate Nohr's evils from within, Magnus would likely round up as many recruits as possible to combat Chester's future army.

Corrin would be leading Hoshido to glory, and whether she could defeat Chester alone or not remained to be seen. In the meanwhile, I would do as I saw fit and fight the lesser battles first, letting the other players bleed each other out. I wanted the war to end, but conquering Nohr outright would be a foolish venture, indeed.

That being said, I had to keep the battle between Hoshido and Nohr going so I could move about in the shadows. If either realized my shenanigans too early, I'd never be able to make the world a peaceful place.

In my tent, I noticed Lucina had fallen asleep. She had likely exerted too much energy. We had both interrogated Nombry after capturing him. He informed me of Plegia's role in the region, and that a large invasion from Nohr was headed north for reasons unknown.

Seeing my chance to obtain a Nohrian player, I had decided to march north. Plegia was tracking the Nohrians, so I would have to deal with them first. That came later, thankfully.

After he informed us of their general movements, I put him down to end his misery. Nombry was a bit player in Awakening, a minor boss to be sure. He was just recruited by Gangrel to fill their numbers out, and had no greater worth.

Now, I was resting at a table. Lucina's lessons in swordplay would begin tomorrow, and though she agreed to be my retainer, she was certainly giving me a hard time.

Felicia woke up from a dream she was having. I knew because of how she softly cooed Corrin's name as she shuffled around in her sleep, "Oh, milord? What are you doing up at this hour?"

I reached down to my side, the gauze neatly in place now, "Hard to sleep on my side with this."

Felicia got up and sat next to me at the short table, noticing the lantern lit upon it, "Reading?"

I handed her the book on the table, "Studying magic. If I want to make things right, I have to work my ass off."

She looked over the many spells and incantations, rituals and sacrifices, "You need to get some rest, mister."

"I'm not a kid, Felicia," I rebuttled, "I only decided to study because I couldn't get to sleep. I like to be a bit colder, and it's humid out."

"I can make you colder," Felicia waved her hand, the air around us becoming much cooler, "Just stay near me."

I laughed to myself, wondering how I had forgotten, "Right, daughter of the Ice Tribe Chieftain, of course. We will need to meet with him, too, eventually."

Felicia glossed over the markings on the map I made, "Quite a busy schedule. You really mean to stop this conflict?"

"I can think of countless others who would also wish to do so..." I sighed, thinking back on home. Stories of playing the hero and saving the day were critical to the childhood of many. Most would have been more reluctant to jump into the mess we did, though. I mean, Magnus, Chester, and I just accepted the bullshit that we had found ourselves in, but we engaged in stories like this all of the time.

That being said, the surreal nature of it all had finally caught up to me, and it washed over me like a sea of doubt. Could I help Corrin take down Anankos? Was Grima actually here, or just Gangrel? What if the dark force is something else entirely? How would I even know before it's too late?

"What an intriguing predicament you are in," A deep voice spoke, to which Felicia and I both looked around. I stepped outside of the tent with her at my side, to see a man in a dark, black cloak, "I was wise to encourage this little game."

"Who are you? Final boss? Fake boss? My evil dad reincarnated? What?" I just listed off a bunch of possibilities, as tropes were ripe in Fire Emblem.

The stranger just laughed, "You know how this works. I just spout off random nonsense about my true plans and then fade away without giving you anything concrete. That's what villains do best."

Felicia grabbed onto my sleeve, "He sounds like you... The way he talks."

Could this guy be another real world entity? Was it even the "real" world, if this existed, too? What if all worlds were real? Why was I being existential right now?

"My one word of advice for you-don't die," The stranger faded away, laughing sinisterly.

That left me and Felicia in the cold dark night, and I could hear Lucina snoring a bit inside the tent. _What game were we playing?_

Unable to come to any explanation for what had just occurred, I retired to my tent with Felicia, who sandwiched me between her and Lucina. I realized I'd forgotten to take them to my castle, but seeing them so peaceful, I decided to bring it up later.

I awoke to a delightful smell, only to realize my face was covered in blue hair. Lucina must have unintentionally moved towards me in the night, and she clutched in her hands a small doll, a smiling, miniature version of Chrom. Keeping my thoughts to myself, I slowly tried to get up without disturbing her.

I heard the sound of a yelp for aid and a loud crash. Lucina awoke almost instantly, and I just accepted my fate when she sharply slapped me away, shrieking in surprise at my closeness. In hindsight, I'd probably deserved it.

Felicia came in, broken dishes in her arms, "Sorry, milord. I was trying to wash them in the river, and..."

Getting up and wincing at the pain on my deeply red and throbbing cheek, I sighed, "No worries, Felicia. I know you'll do your best next time. You've helped me this much already," I stepped outside and pulled out the blue orb given to me by a certain sage, "Lucina, when you're ready putting little Chrom away, come out so we can head to our training ground."

I heard some angry grumbling before she confirmed, "I'll be right there."

Felicia asked me while we waited, "Are we going to tell Lucina what happened last night?"

"...Yeah. After our training, though," I thought about it, "I don't want to get a concussion if she takes it out on me."

"She's more mature than that, Robert," Felicia assured me, that kind smile on her face.

Long story short; no, she was not. After finding out about our encounter we didn't awake her over and how I forgot to mention that we had a castle to reside in, I'm absolutely certain I'd gotten a concussion. On the bright side, I'd increased my skill with the blade, learned to better assess enemy movements, and fastened up my pace in using swords, if only slightly.

With a heavy heart and a massive migraine, we directed our attention just northwest of us, towards a Plegian encampment, so we'd heard.


	5. Corrin, Chapter One-The Road to Peace

**Corrin-Chapter One-The Road to Peace-Empty Village**

The day was beautiful, the sun overhead giving us a bright demeanor as I left for the courtyard and dressed up for our journey. I was still taken aback by what we had witnessed yesterday, but investigating the Dragon's Gate was imperative.

That man, Henry, came off as truly terrifying. I feared running into him again, but it seemed possible.

"Sister!" I noticed Sakura running towards me, "I'm so excited to go on a journey with you!" She caught up to me, breathing heavily, "I promise I'll do my best."

I nodded, patting her gently on the head, "As am I, Sakura. I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Azura walked up from behind her, a box of medicine in hand, "I brought with us some rations that Yukimura was willing to spare. Since open warfare with Nohr isn't an issue, he was more generous than expected."

Walking over to her, I helped her hold it as I pulled out the blue orb in my back pocket, "Lilith gave me a gift," I threw it into the sky, and we were warped away to a beautiful castle, perhaps in the Outrealm.

Sakura gazed around, jaw hanging in awe, "Wow... It's so beautiful." She noticed some of the cherry blossom trees and walked under them as wind breezed past, showering her in leaves. She just looked so happy, and it warmed my heart.

While Sakura played under the trees, Azura and I set up the barracks and sorted the supplies as best we could on short notice. When we walked out, Sakura ran up to greet us, "It's so pretty here! But why did Lilith have a way to come here?"

"Well, we could ask her if she was here," I wondered where she was now. She disappeared back when I lost the sword I had, Ganglari. Luckily, Yato was in my sheath now, the legendary sword destined to be used by the one who would bring peace to the world. I didn't feel worthy of wielding it, but when Mother announced my return to Hoshido, it had flown to me, much to the people's surprise.

Warping back to the path deeper into Hoshido's northernmost territories, the three of us were approached by a smiling young boy with black hair and purple eyes, dressed in Hoshidan armor, "Princess Corrin! A message!"

I smiled as he handed me a small envelope, "Thank you," I observed him for a moment, "A scout?"

He saluted with a wide grin, "Apollonius at your service! They call me Apollo for short!"

Opening up the letter, I read it aloud, "Corrin, Hana decided not to wait for you and rushed to the village of Ides, just northwest of the castle. I've managed to convince her to stay until your arrival, but please make haste. From Subaki."

Sakura just knowingly nodded, "That sounds like Hana. She has a tendency to rush ahead."

"I see no problem," I answered her in earnest, "We're still in peaceful territory, of course. Let's join them and move towards the Gate."

The three of us bid farewell to Apollonius and headed down the path to the northwest, hoping to make it to Ides in the evening.

 **Meanwhile, in Ides...**

Hana trudged forward as Subaki walked alongside his gentle horse in the town square, headed to a nearby tavern to catch up on local gossip, "Must we head to such a loud place? Surely we could hear rumors from a less rowdy establishment?"

She turned to her associate, glaring at him with a pout, "Everyone knows taverns are dens of information, Subaki!"

"Along with brigands and disease," he slyly commented, not shying away from his contempt.

Despite that scathing judgement, Hana ignored him, "Park your horse out here. I'll be inside."

Subaki sneered, "My Pegasus deserves to be referred to as such, thank you. I respect you by not calling you Kazahana..."

She once again glared at him, "Whatever. I'll be inside gathering intel."

Subaki sighed in disgust as he tied his pegasus to a nearby pole for horses. He'd rather not, but bringing his beloved pegasus into such a place would be difficult and might ruin her lustrous coat.

As his back was turned, he didn't notice a gruff man entering the bar, an ax drawn. Nor did he notice that two others were in the village square, one barking orders, "This village is under our Emperor's reign now!"

A nearby villager, a young woman, rolled her eyes, "You don't look like Nohrians. Who even are you?"

The boss struck forward, killing her with a single blow, "Bite your tongue! A commander of the Grado Empire has no time for whelps like you!"

Two nearby guards, a couple of Hoshidan samurai rushed forward, "Stop, you've violated the law!"

The man laughed, "Like you threaten me?" He lunged forward, killing them both with one strike, blood covering him and landing in the nearby fountain, "O'Neill is not afraid of whelps!"

Running off past the crowd, naginata drawn, Subaki called out, "Gods! What are you two doing!?"

O'Neill bellowed, "Conquering this village in the name of Emperor Vigarde! And who would dare to stop us?"

Subaki whistled for his pegasus and backflipped onto it, smirking, "The perfect retainer of our dear princess Sakura would!"

The two man laughed uproariously at him, nearly dropping their weapons, "A male pegasus rider? That's a laugh! You think you could oppose us!? Our boss would beat you without needing a single soldier!"

Meanwhile, a loud scream shattered the peace as Hana knocked a somewhat drunken Grado fighter through the door to the bar. Running out, she quickly struck him down despite his pleas for mercy.

The barkeep ran out, "Oh thank you, brave samurai! To think he killed my precious daughter and waitress..." The man broke into tears, but he was comforted by his aging wife.

For Hana, she was too late. But regret came later. She saw Subaki confronting two other soldiers dressed like the ruffian she'd just killed and ran to his side, "Subaki! What happened!?"

"Oh, look, he got a girl to come protect him!" O'Neill continued to mock Subaki, unaware of the bear he was poking, "This girly man is hilarious! Rourke, cut him already!"

Subaki moved faster than Hana had ever seen, realizing his true potential battle prowess. He flew past Rourke, impaling him with his naginata in the chest.

As Rourke fell and died, Subaki retrieved his weapon with ease. O'Neill backed up in a panic and grabbed a nearby child, placing a knife to his neck, "Okay, calm down, boy! Before I cut this here-

Not even finished with his sentence, Subaki clashed with him. As Subaki stepped down from his pegasus from behind him, blood shot out from O'Neill's back. He fell back and slumped to his knees as the kid escaped his grasp.

"Ahhh... I wasn't ready for this mission..." He laughed self-derisively, "My boss... He'll come soon to... find me... You're as good as...dead." With that, the commander collapsed and died.

Subaki addressed the locals, "Everyone! Find a location underground and barricade it. If what this man says is true, you're all in danger. Please, make haste!"

Hana walked up from behind, observing the carnage, "So they attacked you, too?" Subaki sighed loudly, "It's alright. You did amazing. We need to focus on the future."

Subaki polished his trusty weapon, wiping the blood off, "Miss Sakura is definitely not going to enjoy this situation we've gotten ourselves into."

 **That Evening, Nearby Ridge**

"General, do you think this March on Ides is some kind of sign to just leave it be?" An angry man with blue hair, a wrinkled face, a matching mustache, and golden knight armor asked his superior.

His general, a man carrying a huge ax, with creepy, sinister eyes glancing around, his mercenary clothes still from his old days in that line of work offering him some kind of solace. Wiping his light brown bangs out of his eyes, he grinned, "Breguet, when have I ever done anything unnecessary?"

Breguet sighed in defeat, having no way to proceed with his argument, "Never, Sir Caellach."

"Exactly. So take the village, kill its defenders, burn it to the ground, and then report back to me, understood?" Caellach laughed to himself, "I might be watching to see the terror on their faces."

Breguet watched his boss leave before turning to his men, "Why'd we get the job of being the invasion frontrunners? Especially with a prisoner to worry about, too." Breguet looked over to some of his men, "You three, take the princess elsewhere. You six, gear up. We'll take them by storm."

 **Ides Village Rooftops**

Hana and Subaki saw the encroaching forces, three soldiers, three fighters, and a knight leading them, "Their commander certainly wants to stand out," Subaki kneeled down on the roof, "So how do we do this?"

Hana jumped down and ran towards the group, "Fight!"

Subaki cursed under his breath, "I wish someone reliable were here," he jumped onto his pegasus and flew down after her.

Breguet laughed, "Ahaha, a man riding a pegasus? You're girlier than the princess, eh?"

Angry, Subaki barked, "That's what your last soldier said!" Breguet's eyes moved to the corpses of his three men.

"O'Neill!" Breguet sighed, "Yeah, not surprised. He was a pitiful warrior."

 **Meanwhile...**

Azura, Sakura, and I arrived at the village outskirts, "Where is everyone?" Sakura picked up on the eerie atmosphere.

Azura motioned for us to quiet ourselves and pointed out a small group of people on the outskirts. A couple of fighters and a soldier were leading a girl around in chains along with a pegasus. Not knowing who she was, I stepped in, "Why have you captured her!?"

The soldier turned to us, "Great, we've been spotted. Kill 'em."

The two fighters moved forward while the soldier knocked the girl to the ground to ensure she wouldn't think of running. Considerably annoyed by their callous treatment of her, I pulled Yato out of its sheath and closed the distance between us. Neither fighter had been trained properly, and cutting through them was a breeze compared to fighting Xander.

Azura sang in the background, revitalizing me, "You can do it, Corrin!"

Sakura cheered as I redirected my stance before sliding towards the soldier. He raised his lance in defense, and blocked my first strike, "Ooh, someone with skill?"

He grunted and tried to kick me away, but I brought the hilt of Yato into his leg, breaking it. As he stumbled, I cut him down.

With the enemies dispatched, I looted the key off of his body and reached for the chains, finding the lock and clicking the key in. As the chains fell off of their captive, Azura held her up and Sakura used her staff to heal any wounds she might have had.

The girl had beautiful long dark blue hair, and despite her recent treatment, gave me a cheerful smile. She wore a red dress with high, long white stockings, and ornate gold pieces on her, "Thank you very much, kind strangers."

"Who even were those guys?" I asked, removing the chains off of her pegasus, who whinnied in excitement at having been freed, stretching its wings.

The girl frowned, "Grado Imperials. It was a peaceful country at one time, but they attacked Renais and Frelia with such ferocity. Breguet and his men captured me and slew my fellow soldiers..."

"Sounds a bit like Nohr," Azura commented, "King Garon's recent imperialism seems familiar."

I had certainly never heard of those lands before, "Did you come through the Dragon's Gate?"

The girl confirmed my suspicions, "The Grado Empire led a huge force through this portal that showed up on Vigarde's orders... I imagine they came here to fulfill some goal, but I have no idea."

Sakura walked over, still a bit shy, "What's your name?"

"It's Tana," she replied, patting her on the head, "Princess of Frelia at your service. A proud pegasus knight!"

Azura contemplated the situation, "Hana and Subaki are supposed to be in town."

Tana's eyes went wide, "Breguet was ordered by a general of Grado to torch the village! If your friends are inside, they need you!"

Looking into the town, I heard the sounds of yelling and combat, "We should hurry."

Soon, Azura, Sakura, and I had made our way to the village square. Hana and Subaki were in the center, surrounded by fighters and soldiers. A knight watched over the battle passively, not seeing the need to intervene.

Sakura yelled to them, "Hana, Subaki! Are you alright!?"

Subaki, the gentle-looking young man with red hair in a ponytail flying a mighty pegasus himself smiled back, "My lady Sakura! A pleasure to see you safe!"

A soldier saw his distraction as an opportunity and lunged forward, lance at the ready. Hana easily outclassed him with a hard blow from her katana shaking him. As he struggled to regain his stance, Hana disarmed him, quite literally. Grabbing his stump, he fell back and convulsed.

Hana proudly regained her earlier stance, "Surrender! We will be forced to cut you down otherwise!" Breguet just laughed at her.

Azura silently relocated behind a couple of his men and struck towards a fighter's back, piercing him as he prepared to attack Hana. Pulling her weapon free, she nodded to me. I ran towards another of the soldiers separating our group, and cut through his javelin with my trusty blade.

Not willing to surrender, he grabbed a lance from his back and swung towards me. I wasn't ready for such a surprising attack, having wanted to disarm but not kill him, "No!" I moved to block, but was worried I'd be too late.

A javelin flew from behind me, striking the soldier in his chest. He fell back and died, coughing up blood and cursing his fate.

Behind me, Tana flew past me on her mighty steed. She jumped off of her pegasus and stabbed downwards, hitting a weak point in a fighter's armor. As he fell back and died, Tana removed her heavy lance and addressed her other opponent, a fighter.

Subaki, who had been carefully watching, struck home with a powerful thrust, killing the fighter before he had time to dodge, "Aha, you rogues!"

The final soldier stepped back in awe, "The princess has escaped!?"

Breguet, the knight in golden armor, finally grabbing his own lance and stomping down towards us, "How did you escape!?"

I addressed him, a sly smirk on my face, "We took your guards out and freed her. Tana, thank you very much for your help."

Tana smiled back at me before turning to Breguet, "You have abused me long enough, Breguet! I will not bow to you! Grado's campaign of death ends here!"

Breguet rolled his eyes, "Why must I fight these weak curs?"

"Weak? Excuse yourself!" Hana rushed forward and attacked, but Breguet parried with his lance just in time, "Oh, finally, an opponent worth my time!"

The soldier stabbed Hana from behind once Breguet forced her to step back, knocking her to the ground. Ready to finish the job, he struck again, only to be parried by Tana, who killed him without hesitation.

Sakura rushed to Hana's side and healed her while Breguet turned to Tana and Subaki. While they managed to outpace him and struck him many times with their lances, his armor resisted their strikes, taking dents but not caving in.

"Your attacks are so puny! Try harder!" Breguet floored Subaki off of his pegasus with a strong punch and prepared to end his life.

Tana blocked, putting her in range for him to sock her to the ground. Slicing her pegasus when it tried to kick him, he boasted once more as Subaki and Tana both limped away from him, "He's so heavily armored! How can we hurt him!?" Subaki exclaimed, the first time his nonchalant attitude broke down.

Sakura ran to Subaki and Tana's side, healing them. As she did her work, I approached Breguet, "If you surrender, I won't end your life." Breguet cracked his neck and regained his defensive stance, "Please, this is not worth your life!"

"Mercy is for weaklings," he was despondent, not caring about my words, "Now die!"

I dodged his attack with ease, since his speed and skill were considerably lower than mine. I hit him with Yato as hard as I could manage, piercing his armor only slightly, "Yes!"

Breguet looked at his armor in shock, "How... You worthless dog!"

Setting Yato on the ground, I nodded as if reassuring myself in what I was doing, "Time to test this out." I gripped my dragonstone and transformed, right before everyone's eyes.

Breguet stepped back, falling into hysterics, "A Manakete!? What!?"

My claws sheared through his armor, but I tried my hardest to ensure no fatal wounds. As his golden shield and plate mail fell apart off of his body, he fell to the ground in shock and fright. I transformed back, having sufficiently defeated our newest foe.

Azura, Sakura, Hana, Subaki, and Tana gathered around me, a few in shock, "Lady Sakura, why is your sister turning into a dragon?" Subaki asked, mouth agape.

"The dragon's blood in her runs more purely than ours," Azura stated bluntly, "It's not a worry since she can control it, now."

I stepped towards Breguet, who crawled away a bit, "Now. Why is Grado here? Why did you attack this village?"

"That would be me," A man came before us, his sinister glare making me feel uneasy. Dressed as a mercenary but carrying himself like royalty, he walked up, "I am Caellach, Tiger Eye and one of Grado's esteemed Six Generals."

Tana began to move forward, but Subaki held her at bay, "Calm yourself. He's too strong."

Caellach chuckled, "She's just mad her friends are dead because of me. Oh, I wonder if Syrene is safe right now, ahahahaha..." This aggravated Tana even more, but Subaki held fast to his beliefs in keeping her in control.

My attention on him, I asked, "Then I'll ask you. Why is Grado here!?"

Caellach ignored me, addressing his own man, "Breguet, you failed. Grado cannot accept that." Breguet scrawled away from him for a moment, before getting himself back up off the ground. He tried to run, but Caellach brought his ax down into Breguet's spine. As he fell to the ground, suffering immensely, unable to even speak, he slowly bled out as he cried in pain.

Sakura, shocked at his blatant disregard for human life, screamed in fear and ran into Azura's arms, who moved her away from us.

With his dirty deed done, Caellach finally looked at me, that same, dead gaze staring right into my soul, "You have done well to defeat him. I thought him worthy to work as my aide, but it's clear he was... unsuited for the task."

Hana yelled at him, blade drawn, "Monster! I should cut you down myself!" Caellach slapped her to the ground with his mighty weapon, sending her blood spraying, "Gah!"

"Don't speak out of turn, dog!" Caellach spat at her before he locked his gaze on me, "I expect we will meet again. Grado is in talks with the Nohrian Capital to form a temporary alliance. Vigarde seems to want something from Hoshido. Not that it matters to me, but this was just the first wave. A mere taste of what's in store..."

"First wave?" Azura asked, wanting clarification.

He shrugged, "Grado is mostly in the west for now, preparing for a larger offensive," he caressed his hair with his free hand, bloodied ax in the left, "Our forces will trickle in before a dam of hell is burst. We will meet again, if you survive. I'd love to bleed you all myself."

Caellach just stalked off into the darkness as casually as he had arrived, delivering his bad news before walking away. Sakura saw Hana suffering and set herself to heal her.

As the others ensured her safety, I spoke to Tana, "So, do you intend to go back to your world through the Gate?"

Tana shook her head, "They're guarding it. I couldn't enter in its current state."

With this, I offered, "Hoshido sent me to investigate it, actually. If you lend your aid, we could fight our way to it. We might even find some of your scattered allies along the way."

Tana looked over to Sakura, who was tearfully reuniting with Hana, glad to have been in time to save her life, "Your group seeks a righteous path. I'd be glad to join you, for now."

We exchanged a handshake to affirm our new friendship, and before long, we all warped to my castle.

I heard loud noises later that evening, and entered the armory to see Tana and Subaki arranging it, "Amazing work, almost as fast as me," Subaki complimented her on her work.

Tana blushed a bit, "Th-thank you, it's nothing. I feel like I need to contribute more, since I'm new here."

"Don't worry too much on that," I interjected, "Subaki here loves to do stuff in his spare time. Even when he should be resting."

Subaki frowned, "But this room needed an organized mind such as I to maximize its effectiveness!"

I giggled, "I'm only teasing, Subaki. You've done a great job, but please, rest. For me?"

With a silent nod, he turned back to Tana, and the two set off. Subaki left for his quarters as requested and Tana headed to the kitchen, likely for a midnight snack.

In the kitchen, Hana was preparing herself a light meal, "Oh, Tana. Can I get you something?"

Tana observed the kitchen and Hana's tired expression, "I'll get it myself. You should rest- Caellach hits hard."

This reminded Hana of her wound, which Sakura was barely able to heal, "That was a mistake... I can't believe how tough he is."

"That's what a mercenary becomes after so long in the business," Tana darkly commented, a sneer on her face.

Azura surprised me, "Corrin."

I jumped at the sound of her voice, "Oh, Azura! I'm sorry! You came up so silently..."

"I'm sorry," she snickered a bit, "It's been so long since I've spent time with someone like this. The looming war cut into the Hoshidan royal family's schedules too deeply."

"They're your siblings, aren't they? Maybe not by blood, but I'm sure they care for you that way," I tried to defend them, "Even Takumi. He's just a grumpy type."

Azura nodded, "Yes, I think so. I did not expect our first mission to become so fraught with danger. I came to check if you were alright."

Thinking back on it, after Caellach left, the villagers threw a huge celebration, and our defense bolstered their faith in Queen Mikoto's reign. There had been hard times here of late due to Faceless attacking, and for once they were thankful of such minimal casualties.

"We have to stop this Grado Empire, whatever or whoever they are," I didn't expect to sound so confident, but it was needed right now, "Hoshido has enough enemies knocking on its doorstep. If they ally with Nohr, then it's even better we crush them now."

Azura joined me at my side, "You wish to help the people, of course. I will remain at your side."

"...Thanks, Azura. I'm really glad to have met you," I hugged her, much to her surprise.

She returned it after a fit of hesitation, "Me, too..." She said so softly I could barely hear her.


	6. Corrin, Paralogue One-A Stolen Gift

**Corrin-Paralogue One: A Stolen Gift-Mountain Hideout**

Day two was relatively uneventful for our journey. That messenger boy had updated us. Ryoma had left for the front with Nohr to slay an army of Faceless. Yukimura had remained in the castle to watch over things, Takumi was personally protecting Mikoto, and Hinoka had been sent to deal with a recent class near the Wind Tribe Village. Faceless, even there?

Hana and Subaki were in the courtyard, arguing as usual, "Ah, you must be joking, yes? I am clearly the better retainer of the two of us, dear Hana."

"Don't patronize me, Subaki! I've trained way harder than you have for this! No matter how perfect you think you are!"

Subaki scoffed, "Then prove it, my dear," he drew his iron naginata, "If you have the courage."

Hana growled as she unsheathed her katana, with her name engraved on it, "My father had this crafted for me. Each day, it reminds me of the legacy I have to live up to. I will not fail!"

"That's the spirit!" Subaki smiled cheerfully, "Make this fight worth my time!"

Azura could barely believe what she was bearing witness to. The two of them were squabbling like children, and were now engaged in a grudge match.

Tana, who was seated beside her, smiled, "They remind me of friends of mine. Syrene and her sister Vanessa. Though they were much kinder about it, they had an extensive rivalry all their own."

Azura smiled to her, "You haven't much talked of your homeland. You are a princess? Like myself? It must be hard for you, too."

"At times, yes. I do come from another world, so talking about it might not make much sense," Tana thought to herself for a moment, "I'm glad I have company on the way back, though. I just hope I find my friends before I head home."

Azura closed her eyes, "You'd go back without them? Understandable, your kingdom needs you," she had this melancholy look on her face, "I was taken from my home country, too, but I can't go back. Not as long as it's run by a tyrant."

Tana must have been reminded of her own background, "Agreed. Frelia is resisting Grado. Emperor Vigarde used to be a kind and just man, but now... He hires men like Caellach. He conquered Renais, and was working on Jehanna and Rausten, if I remember right."

"It troubles you, clearly," Azura was more astute than Tana had originally expected her to be, "Know that Corrin and I will support you as best we can."

Tana nodded and smiled, the first in a long time, "Thank you, Azura."

That night, I was on my balcony, staring up at the stars. Subaki and Hana were resting with wounds, and Azura was tending to them both. I had a talk with Tana about our respective kingdoms, and I promised her my aid.

My thoughts wandered as I looked out at the stars. It was a clear night and the sky had me in awe. My childhood, the time spent in Nohr, what had it meant to Father? Why had Garon abandoned me so cruelly, why had he changed from what Xander remembers?

There was a lump in my throat that pervaded my entire thoughts, as if I knew the only way I'd find out was... Invading Nohr. With such dark ideas swirling in my head, I sadly slipped into my quarters to sleep.

The morning light shone into my private quarters from the outside. I remember groggily slipping out of bed and nearly hitting my head on the bedside table.

With a small tumble, I fell out and looked up to see Subaki's warm smile, "Excuse me, Lady Corrin. I offered to collect you for breakfast."

I smiled back up at him, "Why, thank you, Subaki." He pulled me to my feet, and I dusted myself off, "Is Sakura doing better? I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she just got really flustered."

Subaki chuckled a bit, "Ah, she did mention something to that extent," He shook his head in exasperation, "My Lady is a bit shy and nervous around you, is all. Even if you are family, I think she finds it hard to speak with you on good terms."

I didn't expect that from him, "Subaki, uh, thanks. I'll be out soon, I just want to recheck our map."

"Of course," he bowed, making his way out. In that moment of silence, I glanced over at our map. We had been heading towards a Hoshidan fort on the fringes of our northern territory, but we had decided to make a small side trip.

Having heard a rumor about a recent outbreak of serial robberies, our forces were heading to the north to an old castle now used as a hideout by the self-proclaimed Borgo Bandits. I knew this was an excursion away from our destination, but I felt obligated to help the people of Hoshido. If anything, I hoped this would suffice to prove my loyalty.

We were in a camp a mile or so south of the ruins, and as everyone else was talking, I headed away to clear my head. I noticed Hana walking to the edge of camp and called out to her, "Hana, are you looking for Sakura?"

Hana shrieked in terror before turning to me, "Oh, it's you."

"Sakura isn't out here, she's in her tent. If you wanted to know," I was unsure how to address Hana with the way she was glaring at me.

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know. Good-bye, then," Hana tried to hurry past me.

"Hang on, just like that!?" I exclaimed in confusion, "Hana, wait!"

Hana angrily shuffled towards me, "What is it? I'm trying to find Lady Sakura."

I shrunk back, "Hana, do you not like me? I feel some pretty intense animosity coming from you. Did I do something to slight you?"

Hana didn't say anything for a moment before answering, "Yes, you did. Your kidnapping devastated Lady Sakura. She lost countless nights of sleep crying, and I had to watch and feel helpless. I hated every moment of it!"

I thought back on our earlier interactions, "She never told me that she felt so pained..."

Hana sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, whatever. It's pointless for her to tell you, anyway. I'm wasting my time explaining it now," she moved away from me towards the camp, "You're the commander, so I will obey your orders. Just don't expect me to like you."

Hana stomped off, and I stood there, frowning, "That... was unexpected. I never knew Sakura..." I thought back to Elise, wondering if she was losing sleep crying over me right now. The thought made my heart hurt. I had to reunite with them, too!

Back at camp, Subaki noticed Hana angrily walking by, "Hana, are you alright? You seem quite angry."

Hana turned to him, hiding her displeasure, "No idea what you're on about, Subaki. Just took a walk to relax."

Subaki didn't believe her, but he left it at that, "Alright, if you're sure. I'm free to talk as always. We are both Sakura's retainers, after all, and I worry for you sometimes."

Tana giggled a bit, "Subaki, you're a real sweetheart, aren't you?"

Subaki ignored her, blushing a bit, as he addressed Azura, "Lady Azura, please inform Corrin of our departure soon. I will prepare the camp for our victorious return."

Suddenly, a scream came from another room. Out from Sakura's tent came a smiling young man with blue hair, blue cloak flapping about. With a doll in his hand, he fled towards the mountain at high speed, ignoring Sakura's tearful cries for him to stop. Sakura tried to give chase, but she never stood a chance against that rogue.

As the thief got away, I ran into the center of camp, "What happened!? Sakura!?"

Sakura was crying, "He stole my..." She crouched down and cried into her knees, unable to handle losing such a precious gift she had gotten from her mother, Mikoto.

I nodded to Azura, Subaki, Tana, and Hana, "We'll catch him, no worries. I can't let him get away with this."

Thus, the six of us followed the hoodlum's tracks, eventually reaching the outside of an old fort, "This is where the Bandits of Borgo live," Subaki explained, "Their leader holed up in here."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, her voice unsteady as she struggled not to let her emotions go wild again.

Subaki gave her a thumbs up with a smirk, "Reconnaissance, my lady. I wouldn't lead us astray."

Deciding not to waste any time, I pushed the large, wooden doors open. As they creaked and fell aside, I hurried inside. With my allies behind me, I found the young man running up a flight of stairs.

Before I could give chase, an ugly, unshaven man jumped before me, "Aye, lass, the trap worked! Colm's smarter than we thought! Let's capture these idiots!"

The man charged like a wild bull, proving his inability to think properly. Dodging his slow strike, I slew him with a single slice, piercing his chest and sending blood flying. As he fell, another bandit yelled, "Commander Bone! Tell Bazba they 'ave fight in 'em!"

With their leading commander killed, a group of bandits rushed towards us. Hana, Subaki, Tana, and Azura rushed into battle.

"Sakura, to me!" Sakura ran to my side, and we snuck up the stairs.

An archer was struck down by Hana as he aimed to slay Subaki's horse, "I've got you!" Hana narrowly dodged an arrow whizzing past her right ear, but Tana stabbed the second archer before he could let loose again.

Noticing a small area left unguarded, I led Sakura inside. It was a prison area, and several bodies were laid out in one cell, "What...?" I noticed a book, and in it was a list of crimes committed by some of Bazba's men. If they snuck gold brought in from the hunt, he had them killed and put on display.

Sakura whimpered, and I held her close, "I know, darling. This is... simply evil. We have to stop these bandits," Sakura nodded, wiping away her tears, "Let's look for prisoners."

In the throne room, Colm arrived and kneeled before the throne. Atop it was a man with no shirt on, scars covering his chest and face, and a large, bulbous nose. The man addressed his lowly thief, "Colm, good job luring them in. You're not done yet."

Colm, the rogue, tried to protest, "But you promised-"

"You guard the room to my quarters or I'll kill your crybaby friend myself!" Bazba bellowed, "Understood, you daft bastard!?"

Colm sighed and nodded, his facial expression darkening, "As you wish, King Bazba."

"An intruder!" An archer sprung a trap in the prison room, aiming right at Sakura and I.

"Get behind me, now!" I shouted, and Sakura did so without hesitation. He fired, and the arrow pierced my shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I lashed out at him, killing him on one blow as he slammed into a nearby cell door.

Sakura removed it and used her staff to heal me. The restoration of my shoulder shocked me. How on Earth did these staves work the way they did? With a few seconds, I had been completely healed, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Anything you need of me, I'll do my best!" She bowed, and I patted her on her head, causing her to smile.

In one of the small prison cells, I found a girl huddled in the corner, sobbing softly, "Hey, are you alright?"

"She's fine, lass," A man behind me, a dirty bandit smiling, several teeth missing and holding the jail cell key, "Name's Bone, lass. Bazba's second-in-command. Now get in that there cell iffin you wanna live."

I drew Yato, twirling it once to force the blood in my sword hand flowing, "I think not, brigand. I was trained by the heir to Nohr himself. I won't lose to a lowly thug."

"Lowly, eh? Tch, stupid brat. You think I like this life?" Bone almost seemed guilty about it, "After I los' my fam, you think I'm doin' this 'cause I like it?"

In a rage, he gripped his iron axe and swung toward me with no hesitation. I blocked it with Yato, and Sakura cheered me on, "You can do it, Sis!"

Bone smirked, "Sis, eh?" Bone charged forward and knocked me to the ground before grabbing Sakura and holding his axe to her neck, "Surrender, or she dies!"

Damn it. What did I do now?

The girl formerly crying in the cell, her short purple hair matching her purple blouse, crawled forward towards Bone and reached out for the key ring hanging from his back pocket.

In the center hall, Tana deflected a thrown axe as Hana followed up by sweeping low, tripping an outlaw before he could fire. A samurai, trained in Hoshidan fighting, appeared, and Hana glared at him, "Haruto!? You dare betray your homeland!?"

"I play for the winner, girl," he replied coldly as he rushed forward, "Off with you!"

Subaki had gotten off of his horse, and alongside Azura, they killed two guards in unison outside the main door, "Shall we?"

Subaki and Azura climbed up into the throne room, where Bazba greeted them with a hearty chuckle, "Ah, our first victims! Colm, everyone. Get 'em, boys!"

Swing! Dodge! Roll! Hana was exhausting herself against this one fighter, clearly better trained than the rest of them. She was tiring out and slowing, and she wished she had gotten more sleep that night.

The samurai lunged again swinging hard. Before he could reach Hana, Tana intervened blocking his blade with her shield. Seeing this as the opportune time, she threw everything into her next attack.

Bone was laughing, having outsmarted the Hoshidan Princess, "Aye, lass, you'll make me a lot of coin, eh? Now just surrender your blade an-"

The girl had finally retrieved the key ring, and after unlocking the cell door, swung it at full force. The bars bashed into Bone's back, knocking him away. Sakura fell towards the ground, and Corrin caught her, dropping Yato.

Bone growled in rage as he turned to the prisoner, who had armed herself with a fallen soldier's bow. Before he could react, she let loose a single arrow, which pierced his throat. He gurgled and grabbed at his neck, and pulled it out. This was his own undoing as he succumbed to blood loss and collapsed in front of us.

The girl, tears in her eyes, ran towards me and gripped me tightly as she cried into my shoulder, "Thank you so much! It was so, so horrible!" She couldn't stop herself, and I held her while assuring her everything would be fine.

One of Bazba's bandits stepped towards Azura, "A dancer, eh? Weak. I'll crush yo-" Azura picked up an entire tree branch, much to his chagrin, "Is that a-" She crushed him with it, a critical hit to his face.

The other four bandits ran forward. Subaki dodged them gracefully, spearing a couple. Azura jumped back and charged, cutting a bandit down herself.

The last one tried to flee, but he was slain on the stairway by Tana, who flew up with a streak of blood across her beautiful, pale skin, "Not today, scoundrel!"

Bazba growled at Colm, "Kill them, you idiot!"

Colm smirked and tilted his head back with his response, "Not your boy anymore, now. Your men are dead. I'll just go break Neimi out now."

"Colm!" Colm's eyes went wide as his companion, Neimi, Sakura, and I arrived at the top of the stairway, "I missed you so so much!"

Neimi jumped into his arms, crying, to which Com held her close and patted her head like a child, "Sh, sh. I'm here now, okay."

Bazba's vein nearly burst as he flew into a rage, "You bastards! What have you done to my bandit kingdom!?"

"It's over, Bazba," Tana confidently replied, "I know of you, murdering citizens of Renais and Frelia alike. Even in this world, all you spread is misery! As a princess of Frelia, I will kill you!"

Bazba grimaced as he lifted up his favorite axe, stained red from his many kills, "I've killed more people than you've ever met, girl. My story won't end here!"

Bazba's story ended here. Tana charged on her pegasus with a blinding speed and stabbed him in the heart, ending his life instantly.

Downstairs, Hana was holding her injured arm, a dying samurai at her feet, "I...win."

Haruto lifted his head to stare right into her eyes, "I was a traitor, wasn't I?" He laughed in self-derision, "I just wanted... To be... Somebody th-that mattered, you know? So I signed up and patrolled the village I was born in... I rushed in to fight these bandits, ahaha."

Hana couldn't believe what he was saying, "Then why!? Why did you join them!?" Hana was in tears at this point, having known Haruto when they trained together last summer.

"They invaded the village. They beat and captured me, tortured me. And then... Then they imprisoned my sister, and by the time I knew they'd killed her, I had slain my brothers in arms," he sighed, "I was already forsaken... So I suppose this is a fitting end to my story..."

Haruto closed his eyes and died, never uttering another word. But what broke Hana's heart the most was the small smile on his face, as if she had freed him from his mortal curse.

By the time her friends returned from the top floor, she had patched herself up with gauze and greeted them on wobbly legs, "It's over, guys. Haruto is..."

Subaki walked forward and gently picked Hana up, putting her on his pegasus, "You ride her back. You're in no state to walk, and you've done enough, today."

"Subaki..." Hana trailed off, not expecting this show of kindness from him.

Within a few hours, we were back at camp. I was with Sakura, inside her tent, "Colm gave you back what he took, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, he was very kind, too."

I believed that. He almost broke into tears when he was reunited with his companion. We learned his situation, and it reminded us of poor Haruto. We asked what they would do now, and they said they'd pave their own way home. We offered for them to join us, but they politely refused and sped off in the direction of the Dragon's Gate.

I asked, "What did he steal, anyways? If that's not too personal."

Sakura held out a small doll, the cutest thing I'd seen, "This doll," Sakura sighed, "I was told by Sumeragi that Mother made it for me before she had me, but..."

"But what?"

Sakura seemed confused, "Well, when I asked Mother to sew it up for me, she said she'd never seen something so cute."

What? I was afraid I hadn't heard that right, "But if... Weird. I guess if father was still around, you could ask him."

"Hey... That's the first time you called Father your dad," Sakura giggled, "You really do want to be in our family? Even with how Takumi has treated you?"

I nodded, "Of course, Sakura. I may not remember much, but I know now how much you mean to me. I won't let you go this time."

Sakura smiled with glee, and she soon fell asleep cuddled up next to me. I wondered how I'd ever make it back to my room without waking her.


	7. Robert, Chapter One-A Fiery Nature

**Robert-Chapter One-A Fiery Nature-Mountain Fort**

My face and chest hurt. Why? Lucina was very displeased with me. That shown through in our vigorous daily training.

I feared this would be a constant in my life. We were nearing the ruins of a former Plegian encampment. They had been reaching out, and the Nohrians, under Hans of all people, had crushed them.

Just north of us, Hans was on his way to attack a nearby fort. It was run by Hoshidans, but was outside of Mikoto's realm of magic. She used some kind of Dragon Vein to force any Nohrian to lay down arms in peace when on Hoshidan soil. Since it didn't work out here, Garon likely sent Hans to capture it to provoke Ryoma into declaring war.

Garon could only send Faceless to Hoshido as of now, and due to their simple-mindedness, never created any lasting damage outside the fringes of Hoshidan territory. My knowledge of the game granted me certain advantages, but there were still some serious issues.

Realizing this, I had ordered Felicia and Lucina to rest up for our first skirmish. We were sneaking into Hans's camp and killing his men. Then I'd send him back to spread the word. The Nohrians would rally against me, their new enemy, and spread out to fight me. I didn't know who they would send, but likely the royals were off the table. Nichol? Daniela? Iago? We would see.

That night, our first major move would begin...

Lucina, Felicia, and I snuck into the outskirts of the camp, "I scoped out the place as best I could manage without attracting noise," Lucina reported to me, "He brought a small contingency of twelve soldiers, a small strike unit. The fort is likely defended by only a small group."

The fort in question was two miles north of us. Hans had planned to strike at dawn, so the units were asleep. Felicia and Lucina had both taken out the guards over watching the camp, leaving us with ten. I had at first suggested mercy, but Lucina had made a strong argument; these men had the blood of peasants on them. They had destroyed a small riverside village a couple of days earlier, and earned death.

"Five sleep in the northern encampment, five in the southern encampment. Hans himself is in the center," Lucina continued, "If Felicia sneaks into the southern camp and I strike from the north, we can kill his men in their sleep."

I nodded my head, "Do it, but be silent. We don't need to attract attention. Hans is mine; I have to let him go."

Felicia's brow furrowed, "But Milord, he's a cold-blooded murderer! Why should he be free if the others won't live to see dawn!?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "I assure you, Felicia. I would if I could. Hans has to live or Garon might come out in full force. I want him to think of me as a nuisance, not a high priority."

Lucina trembled a bit, her nose scrunched up as she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, "Another emperor with no regard for human life... Does the world ever better itself!?"

"Lucina..." She glared up at me before loosening her expression, "I understand your feelings. It feels like... like we never make any progress. I want to rectify that."

Lucina refocused her attention on the camp, "We should move in, Robert."

I gave them the go-ahead and waited for them to make their move. Lucina pulled off her kills flawlessly, though Felicia nearly gave her position away after getting caught on a tree root.

Once the men were dead, I honed in on Hans, asleep in his extra comfortable tent. Taking out my blade in my right hand, I lifted my tome in the left. Fire burned through his tent and I caught him in the blaze. As he jumped up screaming, I ran forth and dealt him a severe wound, slicing into his side. He fell backwards before crawling to his feet, reaching for his ax.

"What!? Who are you!?" Hans growled at me, but when he turned around to see Lucina and Felicia behind him, weapons drawn, he chose the smarter option, "Men! To arms!"

"Your dogs are dead," Lucina probably enjoyed watching his hope die in his eyes, but she didn't change her expression in the slightest when she said it.

Hans held his side, applying pressure to his cut as he stumbled a bit towards me, "You... Who are you!? Why do you have tomes!? That's Nohrian weaponry!"

I shook my head, "Hans, convicted criminal. Released from prison and given command by King Garon of Nohr to handle his dirty jobs. I want you to tell him that I, Lord Robert, intend to kill him. And his boss, Anankos."

"How do you know that name!?" Hans yelled, spit flying everywhere, "That's classified information!"

"Because I'm better than you," I smirked back at him, "Now go, shoo. Tell your master what I said. Before I change my mind..." I tightened the grip on my sword, and he quickly hightailed it outta there.

Felicia ran up to me and cheered, "Your plan worked, Robert! Er, I mean... Milord."

Lucina walked up beside her, arms crossed, "I'm surprised. Would you be so kind as to explain why you're engaging in war with an empire all by yourself?"

I motioned towards a clear area in the open field and tossed down that magical sphere, teleporting us back to my castle. Walking into the center, I pulled out my map of the world of Fates and laid it down on the bare ground atop the tiles, "Over here."

The two moved over, and I pointed, "So we're here. I need Nohr, this huge country, to hate us. I need to distract them," I drew the borders of Nohr, "Two rogue elements have intervened. Here," I drew a circle around the outer areas of Nohr, "The Plegians have revealed themselves. Closer to the main area," I circled a large part of the Woods of the Forlorn, "The Valmese have made themselves known. These outside elements will distract them long enough."

Lucina sighed, and Felicia asked, "You know them, right? They came with you?"

"To be honest, they were brought here. My allies and I came after them and were split up. Gerome believes that our parents might also be here, as well," Lucina explained, "The Plegians worship an evil deity named Grima, and the Valmese are war-hungry. Dad never explained why, but both groups are deadly enemies to have."

I circled Dragon's Gate, "Next, Grado has showed up. Some of the villagers in the last place we visited saw new forces, including flying monsters and skeletons. Rumors to most, but it matches my records. The Grado Empire is like Nohr, but with much more competent officers. Hoshido and Nohr are probably both going to investigate the area, so we can leave that alone for now."

Felicia tilted her head, "So basically, there are five kingdoms all fighting for power right now?"

Lucina's expression darkened, "It could be a bloodbath for anyone caught in the middle."

"Hence, my plan. Which is to say... Screw that," I circled Castle Krakenberg and the Bottomless Canyon, "My two friends, Chester and Magnus, are here and here. Chester is working for Nohr, and Magnus will try to broker peace. They will likely take the brunt of Plegia and Valm's forces."

"And what about Grado?" Lucina asked, concerned about the large forces surrounding where her friends came through.

I grimaced, "Too strong for us in our current state. Apparently, Corrin, the middle Hoshidan child, is being sent on a test of loyalty to investigate. If fate is with us, she'll hold them off for now," I circled the fort just above us, "She is likely to head here for supplies before making the final push. We must capture the fort before she does so."

"Capture?" Felicia asked, confused, "The Hoshidans still have it, right?"

"Exactly. We must provoke the Hoshidans to unite against us, too. They'll open up a northern front. That way, they can protect themselves from Plegian or Grado encroachments," I detailed, "By inciting them here, we can force them to play ball. It will hopefully minimize casualties in the first stage of this conflict."

Lucina nodded, "An excellent strategy. I presume we'll be sparing all of their men?"

Felicia thought about it, "Would that be enough to aggravate them?"

I smirked, "No. So I intend to take a hostage. A high profile target, actually."

With that cryptic statement, the three of us retired to our own quarters, each worried about the dangers we faced tomorrow at first light.

At least, that was what I presumed. I was awoken in the night by a knock at my door, "I need to talk."

Getting out of bed and slowly dressing myself, I called back, "Be right there." I made my way to the door and opened it up. Inside the lounge outside my room, Lucina glared at me as she leaned against the wall leading down the corridor, "Is there a problem...?"

Lucina didn't speak for a brief time as we both just tried to gauge each other's reactions and feelings, "You must know me to some extent if you have such knowledge of me. Correct?"

I slowly bobbed my head in agreement, "Yes, I know some things about you. You like flowers and other various cute things. Your eye has the royal emblem. You put too much pressure on yourself because you feel obligated to. What about it?"

"Then you must know that unlike Felicia, who may take what you say at face value, I am aware you likely have ulterior motives," She accused me outright, "Why do you have information about your friends?"

"Rainbow Sage gave us these special maps. Gives us markers for major battles and descriptions of the incident," I explained, "This way, we have some semblance of an idea what the others are up to. I kept it a secret because he asked me to."

Her stare delved into my very soul as she watched for any give-aways that I was lying. When she was finally satisfied, she asked, "Why attack Hoshidans? You could warn them of the enemies instead."

I sighed, "Okay, I thought about that. They just might not take me seriously. With Felicia in tow, they could even accuse me of attempting to misinform them," I added, "I need to provoke Hoshido and Nohr for my plan, okay?"

"But you said you intended to minimize casualties and prevent the war, did you not? Why lie? What does earning their ire get you?" Lucina was wise to question my intents. How could you travel with someone you couldn't fully trust?

What could I say? What was my goal? What did I really think a loser like me could do? I'm not good at tactics, like Chester, or lucky, like Magnus. How could I compete with them...?

I had to keep my resolve or I'd lose my mind, so I nodded to myself, "I said it before. This land is Hoshido and Nohr. You are in the far past, as these lands are mere myths told to babes in the Halidom of Ylisse. Grima, even the Voice have not yet been born. Unless..." Fan theories aside, that was unimportant now, "You went back to fix the future once, right? Maybe we could do that here... You know, make the world better. If we could save one life..."

"But why would you attack Hoshido?" She was losing her patience with my vague answers, "What are you not telling me!?"

"...There's a third kingdom, Valla. Counting the Vallites, there are six kingdoms. Valla has been conquered by the Dragon King Anankos. He's the major player here. He's controlling Garon, trying to get both Hoshido and Nohr destroyed to make humanity suffer for their betrayal of him," I recited the story as best as I could remember it, "To battle Anankos, I need the greatest soldiers alive. Hoshido and Nohr's best. I intend to capture them instead of recruitment. Otherwise, they'd never bother."

Lucina loosened her posture ever so slightly, "If we could find my allies, you wouldn't have to-"

I cut her off, "No. You know as well as I do that finding them would be purely luck. Magnus, Chester, and Corrin will be gathering the major players as well. Running off on a treasure hunt would be a trivial waste of time. No, I must wage war. I must get them to come to me."

"But is that all?" She wasn't going to let up, was she?

I chuckled, "Fine, fine. I'll be transparent. I intend to forge a new empire. One built on peace, not by blood," I honestly answered, "This fort shall be my main base of operations in the coming days. I already have plans in mind to build a new kingdom."

"Hmph, another fool with grand ambitions, is it?" Lucina shook her head, "I should do everything in my power to stop people like you. Taking power is not sowing peace."

"If my ideas displease you..." I took my sword and its sheath off of my side and tossed it to the bed behind me, "Then slay me now. Otherwise, give me a chance."

Lucina grimaced, "I... will reserve my judgement," she lowered her guard and walked out of the room, but just before she stepped out, she spoke again, "I hope you know what you risk."

With that, I was left alone. Knowing tomorrow would likely be the last day I'd ever live, I had a surprisingly good night's sleep.

Just after dawn, Felicia, Lucina, and I approached the mountain fort on foot. The sign outside labeled it with a name, Fort Kaidu. This would be the beginning of our rise to infamy, or a side story of some damned idiot who dared attack a Hoshidan outpost.

Outside, a Hoshidan ninja greeted me with expected suspicion, "Halt! What business do you have here, stranger? This is a fort of the Hoshidan military! No place for rogues like you."

I slowly reached for my sword before swiftly releasing a ball of fire from my tome. The ninja jumped out of the way, only for my second strike to land on his chest, sending him sprawling, "Let's just say I'm not a villager."

I nodded to Felicia, who quickly stopped the burns with her ice magic, "He's unconscious, milord."

"Good. Time to launch an all out attack," I jokingly said, "I'll take point. Follow up the rear."

We walked inside the fort. Though it was recently inhabited, it was quite musty and dark. Eventually, the room led us to a large room with high ceilings. In the center was a group of guards, all Hoshidan. There were six of them.

From behind them, a powerful-looking woman rose from her seat. Black leggings, red extended gloves, and bandaging covering her forearms and chest were just part of the reasons she stood out. Next was her beautiful, light, almost white hair, adorned with a savage oni mask with red hair protruding from it. Under her piercing red eyes were two red lines, likely ritual paint. In her hand was a painful-looking steel club with multiple protrusions that likely caused bleeding on impact. This... was my target.

"The hell are you doing here!? What happened to our guards!?" She demanded to know, but none of her men could answer her.

I decided to play it off, "Oh, those were your guards? I mean, oh, what happened to the guards!?"

Her fist burned as she growled, "A wise guy, eh? Your ass is grass!" She picked up her club and swung it wildly, "No one dares mock Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe Chieftain!"

I took a step back, looking around, "Are you really in charge? You're a Hoshidan guest of honor, are you not? Shouldn't an actual Hoshidan be in charge here?"

"That would be correct," I felt the blade of a kunai against my neck, and noticed that standing behind me was a very familiar guy, "Kaze, commander of Fort Kaidu. At your service."

"Figured you were well aware of us, considering," I sighed, "You may not be Saizo, but you are quite a skilled ninja in your own right."

Kaze's surprise showed for less than half a second before his peaceful facade returned, "As you can see, I have you hostage. It would be in your best interests to lay down your arms."

I smirked back at him, "Then how could I take this fort?" I leaned into him and grabbed his green tunic, pulling him over my back. Both of us tumbled to the floor, and I unleashed a ball of fire towards one of the Hoshidans, an archer. He screamed in agony as he fell to the side.

Rinkah raised her club, "Capture them now! Don't let a single one escape!"

Kaze, who was already back on his feet, eyed me from afar, "Felicia, you take pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" Kaze asked, confused.

Felicia coated her dagger in ice and jumped towards Kaze, clashing with his shuriken. Both were quick, but luckily for me Felicia's experience in battle had grown significantly after slaying the Risen.

Lucina stepped to my side, "Pair up, we take out the guards. Then I'll handle Rinkah myself."

"Handle me, eh? You're quite the arrogant brat," Rinkah had overheard me and called me out, "You'd be better off with a wet nurse than a battlefield!"

In between her and I were five Hoshidans, an archer, a spear fighter, an oni savage, a samurai, and another ninja.

It was game time.

I rushed towards the archer first. The spear fighter drew his naginata, but Lucina blocked it with Falchion, knocking him back.

The archer raised his bow and launched a flurry of arrows, but I burned through them with my fire tome. Through the exposed ash I struck out with my blade, cutting the archer deeply before I kicked him to the ground.

The savage launched a brutal assault, cracking my shoulder with his heavy club. Lucina struck him from behind, landing a critical hit as he slumped to the floor.

Felicia and Kaze clashed again, "You are quite good at battle," Kaze spoke as the two eyed each other, "I must say, you are not some amateurs."

Felicia nodded, "I was the personal maid to Lady Corrin herself. I pride myself on my battle skills," Felicia sped towards him and pierced through his defenses, piercing his armor with her raider dagger, knocking off his clothes and disarming him as well.

"What sorcery...!?" Kaze yelled out before Felicia pulled out the rope we had brought and quickly set about tying up our key captive.

The spear fighter and I glared each other down as Lucina launched a direct attack on the samurai/ninja duo.

Calming myself, I remembered Lucina's lessons. Be the blade, move with the momentum... My enemy brought out a set of javelins, and I realized his plans. Screw turn based crap. I charged forward, and he managed to re-equip his naginata just in time to block. I used my free hand to grab my tome and blasted him with fire.

As he fell to his side, Felicia struck the ninja from behind, allowing Lucina to close in and defeat the samurai at his own game.

With those three dispatched, we had six unconscious Hoshidans, a tied up Kaze, and Rinkah.

"Damn, you're better than I thought. Tomes and a Nohrian maid, but who are you two?" She glanced over at Lucina and I, "You two seem like a different breed. Still won't help you here."

I stepped forward, "Lucina, stay with Felicia. Keep Kaze safe. I have to do this honourably..."

Rinkah laughed at me for a moment, "Got spunk, don't you? I'm not like those Hoshidans... I burn!" She ignited the air around her and twirled her club with her free hand.

With my blade in one hand and my fire tome in another, I weighed my options, "Believe me, I know."

And with that, we engaged. Rinkah was much faster than me, making the first move. I could barely keep up with her movements, and only barely blocked. The advantage I had was that she was faster, but her weapon took longer to swing. I could block based on her arm's movements.

That wasn't to say she's clumsy or slow about that. She soon picked up on that and varied up her movements in an attempt to trick me. I paid for my mistakes in blood as every time she battered me, it cauterized the wound immediately.

My body was screaming at me to surrender, but still I held on. After taking a serious blow to my already bleeding shoulder, I finally struck back, dealing a small slice to her abs-domen.

With little effort, she jumped back out of my range, "Hey, there is some fight in you beyond that cocky attitude."

"Now might not be the best time to experiment, but..." I pulled my fire tome up and lit my blade. As fire circled it, my hand begin to burn furiously. I dropped my tome and gripped my blade in two hands.

Rinkah and I clashed once, twice, thrice, quatrice, both of our hands strained by the intense force from our blows. For every time I struck at her, she blocked me with all of her might, and both of us had begun to slow.

Felicia called out to me, "Robert, wait! I can heal you!"

"No, that's not fair!" I replied, "That's no way to win..."

Lucina interrupted me, "You might die if you don't! Why are you putting all of us at risk!?"

"You're right..." I loosened my grip on my blade, "If I die... You two get out of here. Go join Corrin, she'll need you guys..."

With the last of my strength, I slowly moved towards Rinkah. No unnecessary movement, no rushing, no stupid mistakes.

Rinkah stepped back a bit, taking a leaned down stance, clearly aiming to rush me since I was being slow and calculated. I waited, and she took that opportunity. She swung to the left. I clenched my teeth and hunched over as I swung to the right. As her club struck my back, causing intense pain and likely third degree burns, and as my blade sliced into her side, she flopped to the floor, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

I fell backward, and Felicia ran over and began healing me as best she could. With her heal staff on hand, my wounds swiftly dissipated, "Thanks, Felicia."

When I had been fully healed, though I did feel Lucina's disapproval across the room, I placed my tome back in my pack and my blade into its sheath. I walked towards Rinkah, who was doubled over and wincing in pain. It must be intense for her too, but she maintained a brave face.

"Go ahead and kill me, already," she stated with such disdain for us, and her gaze was pure daggers, "Isn't that what you came for?"

Instead of answering, I tied her up, making sure not to cover her wound with the rope. Once she was properly bound, even though she shouted every curse in the book at us, I turned to Felicia, "Heal her. Lucina, take the Hoshidans outside and close up the gates. This fort is ours."

Felicia used the staff and began the healing process. As she did so, Lucina and I removed the newly healed Hoshidans to just outside the fort and lined them up before heading back inside and closing the gate behind us.

With all of that taken care of, it was time to address our captives.

Felicia had finished healing Rinkah, so I asked her to stand guard for Kaze.

As I walked back up to Rinkah, she glared up at me, "Why, then? Taking pity on me?"

"My objective wasn't just this fort. You were," I began, "Had you been elsewhere, I'd have fought to get there."

"So why is it me you're after?" Rinkah's face was scrunched up in anger and defiance, "Are you going to take advantage of me now?"

I stepped back, a bit offended, "Do I look Nohrian to you?" After coming to terms with the disappointment I had for myself, I asked, "I want to visit the Flame Tribe. I wish to battle your father, the Chieftain, for control."

Rinkah just laughed, "What, you want to die that badly? My father is much stronger than I..."

I nodded, "I... I know, Rinkah. But I need to. I need the Flame Tribe's power, or else the world might be destroyed."

Rinkah sighed in annoyance as she realized why I had gone to all this trouble, "You invaded this fort, nearly got slain fighting the Flame Tribe Chieftain's daughter, and captured me all for a guide to my village? You expect me to betray them!?"

"The truth is, I could find out with ease," I pulled out my map, "I have the whereabouts of settlements nearby, so it wouldn't be too hard to ask for directions. No, I want you with me because I need your strength, too. You're one of the most powerful people in this country, and I need your aid."

"Why should I help you?" She asked, now that she knew the power was in her court, "You have done nothing but dishonour me since you arrived."

"I fought you fairly," I reaffirmed my own choices, "More so than that, I battled you one on one after taking damage from the others here," I still felt the heat on my shoulder as if I'd never been healed, "The least you can do is escort me..." With a little reluctance, I untied her, knowing how she might react.

Once she had been freed, she jumped back, flames on her fists and arms. She must have considered just whooping my ass right there, but she hesitated, "I won't fight them with you, of course, but it'd be even more dishonourable of me to turn tail and run. Don't expect me to trust you, though."

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her, once again forgetting myself in the moment, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad we don't have to fight!" _Didn't this happen before, too?_

Like Lucina, she pushed me off without a second thought, "Do that again and I'll crush your skull."

"You're...so warm, though." Did I just say that out loud, "Excuse me... I..." I looked away, wondering why my face was so hot.

"That's an interesting turn of events," I jumped forward into Rinkah's arms, and she caught me with ease as Kaze made himself visible behind where I was just standing, "I broke out a while ago. I was just... watching."

Rinkah dropped me and stepped over me in anger, "You-! Why didn't you help me out earlier!?"

Kaze folded his arms, "I desired to know the motives of our captors. So I hid myself away to observe them. Now I'm just curious as to what their real goal is..."

I jumped up and held out my hand for a handshake, but Kaze, of course, did not know the intents, so I pulled my hand away, "Oh, um... I'm trying to stop Anankos. He's the one using King Garon of Nohr to spread war and strife. To do that, I seek the power of the Flame Tribe. I also have antagonized both Nohr and Hoshido in hopes they send certain people after me," _Boy, was that a mistake, huh?_ "I wish to capture or recruit them if possible, for the upcoming conflicts. As I did with Rinkah, I would request your aid, Suzukaze. My mission is perilous, but if I am successful, maybe Queen Mikoto won't have to die."

"What!?" Kaze couldn't contain his surprise anymore, and for good reason.

"One of my former allies, a man named Chester," I explained, "He is likely being sent to assassinate Queen Mikoto. We could intervene, but I need some extra firepower for ourselves before we can do that."

Kaze turned away from me, his concern growing, "Assassinate the Queen? Does he wish to obstruct her barrier protecting Hoshido?"

I nodded, "He's working for King Garon. His aims are to minimize casualties, but with Nohrians like Iago, Zola, and Hans, that's a fruitless endeavor. It stands to my friend, Magnus and I, to debilitate Nohr before they can move in force."

Kaze pondered on his potential options before he eventually offered, "Then may I aid you as well? It is both in my best interest to monitor you, a new force, and to inquire about everything you know."

"I'm willing to tell you all of that, but first, we must prepare for Corrin's arrival," I addressed him and Rinkah both, "There's a nearby village where I wish to go. We need recruits, potential warriors or at the very least, house cleaners. If this fort shall be my new capital, we need manpower to get it up and running."

Felicia ran in, "Kaze escaped, milord!"

I held out my hands to her, "Excellent timing. Felicia, take Kaze and go out recruiting in the village to the south. Lucina, if you could glean information from the villagers as well, that would be of great benefit." Felicia blinked in slow motion as if she had been completely left out of the loop. No time to explain, my dear.

Lucina, who had been watching from the shadows under the opposite side balcony, nodded, "As you wish."

The three of them headed out, leaving Rinkah and I alone. Rinkah spoke up first, "Just the two of us, hm? Better not try anything funny, punk."

I walked towards where she had been seated earlier, a throne for the commander of this fort, obviously, "Rinkah, I assure you- I'd never lay an unwanted hand on you. I respect you, both as a warrior, and as the beauty standing before me..." I shrugged off that last comment, not even knowing I'd said it aloud, "I wanted to discuss your tribe with you. The stuff that's safe to talk about, of course. I don't wish to pry into secret affairs."

"Is that so...?" Rinkah eyed me suspiciously, "I'm not convinced you care enough to know, but a little bit of information couldn't hurt...

Rinkah and I talked about the Flame Tribe for a couple of hours, but it wasn't too long before she asked, "The others have yet to return. Want to spar in the meanwhile?"

"You just want to beat my ass, don't you?" I joked before we headed into the courtyard, the sunset in the distance illuminating the two of us, "I'm ready and willing." I pulled out my blade and tome, my coat blowing in the wind as it picked up, shaking the tree leaves in the distance.

Rinkah, club drawn, smirked with that bravado that carried her, "We'll see how long that lasts."

We made a rule, first contact got a point. After one of the most brutal hours of my life, we were tied at 20 each.

"Tiebreaker, now..." Rinkah and I were coated in sweat, her abs glistening in the dying sunlight peeking through the yard. She was breathing harder, but still she fought on, strong and reveling in my exhaustion.

I wiped my brow, the copious sweat soaking my sleeve, "Alright, alright..." This is what I get for trying hard, huh? Maybe I should just let her win... No, that wouldn't be right.

The two of us charged towards each other. Deciding to play mind games, I slowed myself down significantly. Once Rinkah observed this and attacked at full force, I sped up and struck her first with my blade, nicking her shoulder. Her club missed me entirely, and we collapsed into a heap on the dirt ground below us.

I struggled to wipe the sweat from my eyes to find Rinkah was rubbing her shoulder and straddling me, "Uh...Rinkah...?"

Rinkah nodded, ignoring our positioning, "Yep, you're better than I thought. Took advantage of my instincts, hm? You're more interesting than I expected..." She got up with ease and held out her hand, pulling me to my feet so fast I nearly fell forward.

"You were great, too..." I said, blushing slightly. It was the heat, most likely.

"Milord! We've returned!" I heard Felicia call out from the front gates.

I strained towards the door, my every muscle aching and screaming at me to just collapse, "Well, Rinkah? Let's say it was a draw?"

Rinkah smiled back at me, one of her fangs peeking out of her mouth, "Next time, I'll be sure to beat you hands down!"

 _...Next time?_


	8. Chester, Chapter One-Emergency Drills

**Chester-Chapter One-Emergency Drills-Walled Town**

Silas, Jakob, and I had left Castle Krakenberg just after dawn. With that handy dandy map we had, I received updates on the others. According to the logs, Corrin had slain a group led by Commander Breguet in an abandoned village. Not that long later, she had slain Bazba, the local bandit leader.

So Grado was here, too? Plegia, Valm, Grado, Hoshido, the enemies were just mounting. Nothing in life worth doing was easy, was it? But if I didn't troll Magnus and Robert, who would?

Speaking of which, Robert had apparently taken a Hoshidan fort and captured Rinkah. What was up with that, huh? What team was he playing for? Was he aiding me from afar? Or just subduing his favorite characters? Hard to tell what's on his mind.

Magnus had yet to battle since the prologue, so all I could discern was his allies; Flora and Gunter. Where would he go? Cheve? Mount Garou? Notre Sagesse? Regardless, I had my objective; Shirasagi Castle. Maybe I could convince Mikoto to go into hiding. I really had no motivation to outright kill her, as long as Garon didn't know. But Anankos... He would.

Damn it...

If only I had the help of one of the royals, then this might begin to be fair.

Our first stop was the Walled Town near Castle Krakenberg; we were to stock up on supplies before venturing into the Woods of the Forlorn. Iago might play his silly damn games, or Valm might come knocking at any time. Hell, even Grado could show up to the party. This is going to be fun, isn't it?

That was sarcasm, by the way...

This town we were in was the town just a few miles south of the Castle, and it was bustling like usual. The farther one traveled from the castle, the more Nohr's internal issues became apparent. In the streets, people displaced by war or the Faceless were rampant. It looked like New Orleans during a hurricane year.

Silas spoke up first, "Ah, it's nice to see some normality. The barracks in the castle were... more akin to a prison."

Jakob concurred, "Yes, it's much better to be out and about. We mustn't dilly dally. I have a list of supplies that we need to acquire before our journey commences."

I nodded, "Silas, Jakob, handle the shopping. I trust you both will do your best."

"What about you?" Jakob asked, hand under his chin with a playful grin, "Skipping out of work?"

"Of course not," I ran my hand over the bow in my rucksack, "I just want my hands free. I have a bad feeling."

Silas frowned, "Is that experience or pessimism talking?"

I thought on that for a moment, "Both, in equal measure."

With that, the three of us trekked into the marketplace. The prices were high, and supplies were low. Nohr really was in dire straits, huh? Garon may have been guilty of causing conflicts, but it didn't help to think of Hoshidans and their festivals while people in Nohr starved to death.

 _That being said, how would I kill Mikoto? Ryoma would be guarding her, and then there's Hinoka, Takumi, and who knows how many others in that castle. If I was really unlucky, Corrin might make it back before I get there, too._

Silas asked, "Chester, are you okay? You seem out of it. And you have this really frightened look on your face."

"Oh, I did?" I laughed it off, "Just thinking strategy, is all. I had no idea I was making faces," I looked around, just to ensure I noticed no one in the crowds, "Things will be rough with just the three of us."

In that uneasy silence, we gathered all of the supplies Jakob had asked for us to obtain, and the sun was beginning to set as we finally made our way to the edge of the marketplaces.

"That went surprisingly well," I said with some suspicion in my voice, "Normally, by now, we'd have run into-"

Screams erupted as a wave of cavaliers charged into the town square. The men, in red armor, began cutting down everything in sight. Stands, civilians, all fell to their arms.

Behind them came a paladin on a horse of white, his dirty goatee and ponytail evidence of his lack of personal hygiene. His yellow teeth when he smiled gave that away, too.

"Alright, men! Capture this town for the Valmese Empire!" The man, Dalton, shouted, and his soldiers fanned out and began ransacking the city.

What!? Valm was here!? Where was the Nohrian army!? How did they breach this far in!?

"Silas, Jakob, to arms. We're not letting them take this city!" I yelled to the both of them. Silas ran towards the horse stables, and after quickly felling a soldier who was butchering the horses, jumped atop his horse and readied himself for battle.

Dalton, in his red and gold armor, laughed as fires began to spread behind him. With his men destroying everything in sight, he remained in the midst of the madness.

"Ahh!" Another scream rang out, one I recognized.

On the far side of the square, a strong woman in pink knight armour cleaved through two soldiers making their way on her charge; a younger girl with long blonde drills and with purple dye lining her hair as if it might bring her closer to her sister. Her healer staff and colorful pink ribbons on her black and silver armour gave her away; it was... Elise!?

Welp, objective confirmed. Save Princess, kill Valmese Officer, and GTFO.

"Silas, Jakob, draw his men's attention!" I demanded, "I'll try to help out the others."

Silas and Jakob nodded and joined a group of town guards that were in a bitter contest to defend the square.

Running towards Elise, I smirked to myself as Effie tanked like five guys and destroyed them all. She'd be hungry after this one, huh? Though I did wonder where Arthur was, I kept that thought to myself for now.

In the courtyard, Silas lunged forward towards another cavalier, engaging in a duel with him. From the sidelines, Jakob tossed accurate daggers into his enemies, letting the other guards engage them and striking when their guard was down. The battle, which had been a slaughter for the townspeople, was edging out into a more-even pitched fight.

This was bad news for me, since Dalton had taken notice of it all and was moving in to investigate.

Luckily, he was focused on Jakob, Silas, and the guards. Seizing this opportunity, I aimed steady with my bow and let loose.

Boom, head shot! Dalton stumbled from his horse to the ground, and this gave me an interesting idea. Fuck class limits. Running over, I spoke to the horse, trying to calm it down. When it stopped moving away from me, I mounted it with ease, "Come on, horse. I'll name you Magnus."

The horse snorted but didn't resist its new master, probably thankful it wasn't killed like every other horse an enemy rode into battle on.

I thanked my lucky stars until I felt a stab wound in my back. Dalton, whose health bar gave no fucks about my head shot, had climbed to his feet, struggling greatly just to stand. I hit Magnus in his sides, causing him to kick Dalton away from me. Before he could manage to stand, I pierced him with another arrow.

Two of his men ran for me, but now that I was mounted, I was able to outrun them. With enough time, I managed to pull off two more critical shots, ending the lives of my frenzied pursuers. Had they been faster, they might have caught up with me. Never skip leg day.

Jakob and Silas had finally cleared out the town square, though there were still many casualties for the town guard.

Speaking of slaughter, Effie was surrounded by the bodies of at least twenty guards. She fell to one knee, panting heavily by the time I made my way to their position, "Excuse me, Princess? I'm an officer of the King's. I saw you in trouble and came to your aid." Damn, I made that sound good.

Effie glared at me, but after analyzing me for a brief and awkward period of time, she sighed, "I thank you for your aid in keeping Lady Elise safe."

Elise reluctantly stepped out from behind her before beaming a huge smile, the kind anyone should expect from her, "That was... You and your guys are heroes! You saved the entire town!"

Descending from the horse's side, I nodded, "There are many wounded. Elise, could you tend to them?"

She tilted her head, "You know I'm a healer?"

I nodded, "Your father told me much about you, even suggested you might be in this town," I didn't tell lies, exactly. His guards did notify me of her location. I just didn't expect to actually run into her.

Elise's eyes widened, "Really? Dad mentioned me!? Oh, right, the wounded!" Realizing her temporary forgetfulness, she rushed off to help the others. Silas and Jakob finally rejoined my side, both bruised up themselves.

"Are either of you harmed?" I asked, knowing I had been lucky enough to avoid most of the fighting.

Jakob began his report, "Minimal damage sustained, guards took the brunt of enemy forces. Was a surprise attack by Valmese forces. They have entrenched themselves in the Woods of the Forlorn. Would recommend an operation to sweep them out if not for our destination taking us down the roadways."

Silas chimed in, "I'm alright, too..." he sighed, wondering if we even cared.

"Glad to hear it..." Elise came running back, so I asked, "How'd it go?"

Elise gave us a thumbs up, "Everyone's back to full health! I'm upset we... I knew some of the guards, but they died to protect the townspeople... They wouldn't want me to cry..." Despite saying that, Elise begin to tear up and sniffle.

Effie stomped in between the two of us and handed Elise a tissue, with which she used to clean her face, "No need for tears, Lady Elise. All is well now."

 _Should I? Would it be too much to ask? I mean... Fuck it, we both know I'm going to ask._

I motioned for Jakob and Silas to stand by me, "These fine gentlemen are my subordinates, my retainers in a way. You should remember Jakob, of course. Silas here is an experienced castle guard and cavalier. He's also an old friend of Corrin's."

Elise nodded energetically, "You, too? Corrin knows so many people, huh?" She seemed to be in awe.

"My name is Chester, dear princess. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Elise nodded, "Glad to meet you, too!" We shook hands on it.

"The truth is, Garon has sent me on a mission to Shirasagi Castle," I explained, "It's shaping up to be an incredibly perilous journey, and now that I've shed Valmese blood, I fear they may hunt me. I know this is too much to ask of a royal, but..."

Effie spoke first, "If you think Elise would join you out of goodwill, you would be sorely-"

Elise nodded, "I'll do it. In a way, I owe you guys."

"Correct," Effie finished her sentence with a sigh. Once Elise had set her mind on something, it was set in stone.

Elise padded Effie on the side, "Don't worry, Effie. I think it'll be fun! The castle... It just feels wrong, without Big Sis there..." She pouted, and that reminded me.

I suggested, "We might run into her, since she works for the Hoshidans now. I wouldn't want to fight her, but maybe you two could hang out if we do...?"

Elise perked up at the thought immediately, "I might get to see Sis again!? I'm so excited now!"

Click. That reminded me, "Elise, where is Arthur?"

"Oh... Dad sent him to investigate a nearby town. Our men have gone missing around in that area," Elise explained, "Effie and I were kind of on our way to find him."

I sighed, "Well, looks like we have our next destination. Let's go help out the Hero of Justice, what do you say?"

The town she mentioned, a trading town just six miles to the east, was our next destination. Arthur was perhaps not the best unit, but any aid was preferable. More importantly, I felt obligated to investigate the missing soldiers. It might have something to do with Valm, or Plegia, or even Grado...

After we exited the town, I snuck my orb out of my pocket and threw it into an empty field. The five of us teleported into the middle of my castle. Elise's eyes sparkled and she wandered about, checking out the sights while Effie followed at a safe distance.

Jakob finally addressed me again when the three of us entered our quarters ahead of the newcomers, "You did well, taking down their commander. Even acquired a quite able horse..." Jakob was referring to Magnus, our new horse in the stables next to Silas's.

I admitted, "I need more than just this arrow and bow. Silas, I want sword combat training in the morning before we head out."

Silas saluted me as he slammed his feet together, "Yes, milord! Er, yes, Chester." Silas headed out in haste to set up the training field.

"Expect to be on the front lines soon?" Jakob inquired, a curious smirk on his face.

"Now that Elise is on my team, I can think of a couple of assholes who might target her. I would if I were them. Royalty, our white mage, would damage morale..." I squinted out towards the sky, and those two knew I was doing it, too.

Jakob thought about it for a moment, "Do you like the princess, milord?"

I looked away from him, "Of course not. I care about the welfare of everyone here. I... just care about her a bit more." I felt my cheeks turn red, and cursed myself for not being able to hide my emotions better.

Jakob just nodded his head, "As you say, milord. I will henceforth retire to my quarters. Come find me if you need my assistance." With that, the smarmy bastard left, though I could swear he chuckled to himself on his way out.

Great, now he's going to give me shit. Ah, but I expected that, at least. I guess all that's left is to get Effie and Elise settled in and prepare myself for the next headache.

I stepped outside and raised my arm to protect my eyes from the late day sun's blinding light. I never felt like the sun was so vibrant, so alive before. Maybe I was just getting nostalgic. As I stood in the middle of the mostly empty courtyard, the seed heads of dandelions flew past, reminding me of a time long past.

Wiping a tear from my eye, I gazed around. We had only set up a forest for hunting (how did we get one in my castle!?) and an amber mine so far, but it was coming along nicely in both cases. I was hoping to get a couple of shops built in the next town.

That was when I was accosted from behind by a giddy Elise, who accidentally knocked me to the ground. With little hesitation, she held out her hand, and I took it.

"Sorry, Chester! I just wanted to say how glad I am you let me come with!" Elise bowed, though I looked uncomfortable as she did so. A Royal showing reverence to me!? "Xander and Leo wouldn't let me join them. They both ran off to deal with some invaders to the north."

I set down my map and marked the directions she spoke of, "Ah, likely Grado. It's an empire much like Nohr, but much more organized and effective. A dangerous area to be in. It'd be best if we trained you in combat before sending you to the front lines."

Elise's eyes sparkled again, "You're going to train me!?"

"Silas is to tutor me in basic combat outside of archery tomorrow. Might as well you join me," I offered, "I know how it feels to be powerless. We can do more, though," I kneeled down to look her in the eyes, "Especially you. Stories of your kindness know no end- I have faith you can be the best."

Effie coughed as if to warn me from saying anything controversial, "The grounds are safe, Lady Elise. I will remain watchful until sleep takes me."

I confessed, "Effie, we have quarters for you, too. Enough for plenty of people, really. You don't have to stay in there if you choose not to, but know that it's there."

Effie nodded without saying anything, probably still trying to gauge my intentions. Mayhaps she thought me intending to ransom off Elise to some band of thieves or something. If only Arthur were here, she might loosen up a bit...

She left us, though she made it clear she was still watching. I stretched my arms out, "Today was long and arduous. Meet Silas and I in the training field at noon sharp. We need to sleep in a bit, sometimes."

I headed back to my quarters and left consciousness the second my exhausted body hit the mattress. Wonder what my life expectancy is right now?


	9. Magnus, Chapter One-Grave Situation

**Magnus-Chapter One-Grave Situation-Nohrian Cemetery**

Day four of rigorous training montage. Rather, it was the evening of said montage. I had been battle-hardened by Gunter's strong sweeping strikes and Flora's cold, calculated, cruel, and quick counters.

Not to make puns, but Flora had started to warm up to me, albeit gradually. Her tongue was sharp, her commentary scathing, her attacks unforgiving, but after beating me into a pulp, she put on the kindest face as she praised my hard work and soothed my wounds with her healing staff.

As for Gunter, he was vastly different. Jaded, not as talkative. I couldn't wait to get someone else on the team due to our relative dysfunctionality. Could Gunter be a traitor? Would he turn on me like in the real Revelations? And would I be able to... To kill him?

"Magnus?" I was awoken from my stupor by a smiling Flora, who handed me a teacup filled with herbal green tea, "You seem... Conflicted. Is there anything bothering you?"

Should I tell Flora? Jeopardy music played in my head, and I finally reached the foregone conclusion, "Flora, did the Rainbow Sage explain where I came from?"

Flora confirmed that he did not with a head shake, "The Sage said you were a foreigner of some sort, and that I was expected to show you a modicum of respect. He didn't even tell me your mission."

Well, I know where to start, at least, "Hoshido and Nohr are on the verge of war. I want to unite them against the real enemy. Some pompous dragon named Anankos. Without aid from the two kingdoms, we're all basically screwed."

"Anankos?" Flora asked.

I nodded, "If you remember the maiden Lilith, she's his son. Corrin's like, her sister," Flora gasped, to which I explained, "Anankos split in two, one a dragon, one a human. The human half fell in love with Mikoto and they had a child; Corrin. She married Sumeragi, and Garon stole Corrin from Nohr to use her to kill Mikoto and destroy her barrier."

Flora didn't say a word, clearly in shock by my explanation, "Lilith... did seem oddly attached to Corrin, even more so than Felicia or Jakob... As for Garon, I know he's capable of that... We were his... prisoners, too..."

Right. Garon stole Flora and Felicia and threatened their lives if Kilma resisted him.

"Flora, I... I'm sorry. From what I gathered, Felicia is with my friend Robert right now," I remembered getting an update about him in that magical book the Sage hid away in my belongings, but I had yet to read the newest entries, "He'll take care of her, for sure." I thought to myself, but refrained from insulting him...yet. "When we find him, you can see her again."

Flora regained her composure and bowed to me with all seriousness, "Thank you, Lord Magnus."

Well, that made the hair on my back stand on end, "Magnus is fine. I was joking about the lord thing. Anyways, where was I...?" I counted the things I meant to tell her in my head, "Oh, right. Anankos. I know where we can find some allies. They're in Cheve, so we need to head there. Gunter spotted some familiar people in that cemetery, though, so I hope we can recruit them."

Flora nodded, "Is there a reason you're telling me but not Gunter?"

Well, shit, "Actually... I come from a different world," I pulled my handy dandy game machine out of my pocket. With no charger on hand it had limited battery, but I showed her my in game castle before quickly closing the game and turning the 3DS off, "This gave me knowledge of the events that were meant to happen, and Gunter is... possibly under enthrallment by Anankos. From when he fell into the canyon."

Flora's eyes shined in determination, "What shall we do, milord?"

"I can't know for certain, so I just want you to watch him just in case," I asked, "Especially when we recruit the leader of the Chevois rebels, Scarlet. That being said... Flora, to be honest..." I looked away from her, "I'm really...scared. To think we could die any moment, if I mess things up... I have so much weight on me right now."

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards her, "Magnus, I understand. Lady Corrin had troubles with commanding Jakob, Felicia, and I in combat routines, too. She was always so terrified to put us in harm's way. But we put our faith in her. I'm willing to give you that same faith. You're not alone, okay?"

I smiled back, finally perking up a bit, "Thanks, Flora. I needed that."

I picked up the tea cup and began drinking from it. The soothing green tea calmed my nerves almost immediately. Thankfully, I could thrive on this. Could use a hot pocket, though.

Gunter stepped inside the room we were talking in, a lounge area in the private quarters, "Excuse me, Magnus. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal conversations."

"It's alright, Gunter, we just finished talking. I have to ask, are you alright? You seem a bit... off lately. Did I do something?"

Gunter's face showed a faint hint of surprise, "Oh, I have just been contemplative of late. Of my life, my role in this world. Ever since I failed to stop Garon from exiling Corrin, when I lost her because of Hans's betrayal, I have been mulling things over. I did not intend to worry you."

Flora interjected, "Not to be rude, but you did have a reason for reporting back to us, didn't you?"

Gunter nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I have an intriguing report. A skirmish has opened up between the Plegians. A Plegian commander named Jamil has sent men and Risen to execute a couple of mages gone rogue," He paused for a moment and led us outside, and pointed towards the southwest, "They are currently infighting at that cemetery we spotted earlier. If we were to sneak behind their encampment and flank them, we could rout the Plegians in the area."

"And that would allow us to breach their lines of defense and head towards Cheve without using the main roads," I quickly caught on to what Gunter was suggesting.

We nodded to each other and packed our gear before I teleported us back into the field. The sounds of laughter and crows echoed as a familiar mage in purple robes, covered in the blood of his enemies, mocked them, "Hahaha, this is fun! I don't get why you're so mad over me killing that guy and then make me kill more, though."

The man leading the charge on the other side of the field, a man with a dirty goatee, wrinkles on his face, and an untrustworthy look about him, snarled back, "No one kills my man Leroy and gets away with it!"

Henry laughed, "Then tell him not to rush into battle when I'm shooting lightning at people!" Henry jumped back and called up wind, which sliced through the Risen his opponent had summoned, "Jamil, I killed Leroy again! Whoops!"

We made our way through the side of the cemetery, covered in the darkness by the dying trees. We observed our opponents from the back. Ten unassociated Plegian soldiers were behind Jamil as he sent more Risen into Henry's death stadium.

Before I could march on the enemy, I felt a hand brush against my back. I nearly screamed aloud but Flora slammed her fist into my stomach, forcing the air out. As I fell to my knees and cried, a beautiful, if not terrifying dark mage stood behind me. What's with that entire body pantyhose thing Tharja has going on? And the cape? Her grey nails gripped the book in her right hand deftly.

"What are you idiots doing here?" She glared at us with contempt.

I stood up off the ground, "We came to kill that guy over there and his men. I didn't know you'd be here, Tharja." Technically true, Gunter didn't mention her this time around.

Tharja stepped back, "Gods, someone better at my job than me!? How do you know my name!?" She opened her book, fully prepared to send me to the shadow realm.

Oh, shit. Should have introduced myself instead.

I held out my hand, "My name's Magnus. I'm uh, looking for help. I could use yours, please?"

"Why would I help you?" She folded her arms, giving me a look of dissatisfaction.

I thought on that. Shit, rethink my strategy, "Well, I mean... Plegia doesn't treat you well, do they? I'd give you free roam of camp if you wanted. And if we come across anyone that piques your interest, well, they're yours, guaranteed."

Tharja scrunched her face for a moment before she sighed, "I demand lots of items for my dark rituals. You had better supply me regularly, or you _will_ regret it." Her eyes covered by the dark shadow cast by her hair only made her look even more frightening.

I gulped extra hard just then, "Okay, okay. But first, we have to deal with-"

Henry greeted us with a smile, "Hey, guys!? What's going on in this neck of the woods?"

Oh boy. Time for crazy duo dark mage, part dos, "Hey, Henry. I'm Magnus. Tharja just agreed to join us."

Henry laughed, "Ah, I see. She wanted to join a better CAW-s than old Gangrel's, huh?" Tharja didn't stop her evil glare towards him, "I'd stay with them, but this party died, right, Jamil?"

Behind him, Jamil, or what was left of him was on the ground. Ech.

"I guess I'm going with you guys. I'm hungry, so this would be a good thyme to make some vegetables!" Henry walked over to a Plegian he'd injured by removing his limbs, "Found one!"

"Sir, are you sure about these two?" Gunter asked, clearly concerned for their mental health.

I sighed for a long while before responding, "No, but I don't have a choice."

With that, we made our way further into Plegian lines to the southwest for a mile or two before setting up camp. Back in our castle, I introduced Henry and Tharja to the entire structure and explained to them a bit about Hoshido and Nohr. Neither of them seemed particularly interested, though Henry kept up his smile the entire time.

Gunter offered to make dinner, and he had a surprisingly deep conversation with Henry over the values of bear meat.

I was fine, until I heard someone from behind me. Tharja walked from behind a tree, creepily trudging towards me, "Magnus. Supplies. Now."

I nodded, "Uh yes, well... I'll do my best to get something built here for you to use," That didn't seem to dissuade her angry looks, "I promise."

Tharja walked away after an awkward, momentary silence. With that, I headed into my quarters. I opened up the book that Sage had given us, and read through the reports.

First off, Corrin had recruited Hana, Subaki, and... Tana!? Then she killed Breguet... Great, the Grado were marked on my map, now. Hell. Better stay away from that landmine. Corrin had also killed Bazba, apparently, clearing up some of the local gangs in the area.

Next... Chester. Let's see... Recruited Elise and Effie, not surprised. Got his favorite princess and an unstoppable murder machine. Protected a town from Valmese soldiers, killed Valmese Commander Dalton, nice. He'll deal with the renegade lobster. Maybe that means he won't kill me. This early.

Finally, Robert. What is he up to? Attacked a... Hoshidan fort? Oh, shit. Is he against them, too? Captured Rinkah and Kaze, established his own...country? What the hell!? Is he really that stupid!? _Of course, what am I saying? Yes, he's that stupid._

Oh, hey, a message for me. Says I recruited Henry and Tharja, and handily defeated Jamil's Plegian forces. Nice. Though Henry amassed all of that EXP.

I walked to the eating area with Flora a couple of hours later into the evening. Two mugs were on the table, and Gunter had collapsed onto one side of the table. Henry, his coat over his head, obscuring his vision, crashed into several stools on his way to the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" I was curious to why Gunter was unconscious and Henry was becoming intimate with every stool in the area.

Tharja, who sat herself in the corner, answered, "The two started sharing stories of their favorite battles and it devolved from there. Their loudness has finally died down," she began eating her food, slowly slicing off pieces of meat before using chopsticks expertly to raise it to her mouth. She adapted fast, huh?

Flora joined her at the table, sitting directly across from her, while I positioned myself next to her, "Tharja, I just want to thank you for joining me. This journey of ours is perilous, and for you to risk yourself for strangers... It's kind of you."

Tharja blushed slightly, so minute that I thought I imagined it, "Don't flatter me. I am _not_ a people person."

We dined together, talking of silly things, and even though Tharja acted cold at first, she did warm up a little by the end. She was still a human being, right? She deserved respect, and probably wanted friends just like anyone else.

Eventually, she complained of Flora and I crowding her and left for her own quarters. Flora and I continued our meal, dining next to candlelight as the evening sun receded beyond the distant horizon. It was peaceful, quiet, with fireflies buzzing about in harmonious dances with each other in the moonlit sky.

This was a really romantic atmosphere, I thought to myself. Times would be rough, but this world was just as beautiful as it was cruel.

I didn't notice Flora had moved next to me on the bench until I heard her speak aloud, "It's a bit cold. I'm sorry if I invaded your personal space..."

I shook my head, flashing her a cheesy smile, "No worries, Flora. I'm not offended by things like that."

Flora's face tinged red as she glanced towards her fingers, as she intertwined them and contemplated on what she wanted to vocalize, "Magnus, I... Well, I wanted to thank you. For trusting me. I never thought I'd meet someone like you in my line of work. When the sage told me about my new assignment, I was terrified. Would I just be... taken advantage of again? Used, again?"

"Corrin didn't do that," I swiftly replied, "She'd never. Garon would without hesitation. But Corrin loved you, Flora. Still does. Like family."

She nodded, "But you... You've put your trust in me, worked hard with me in training, and you've left quite the impression on me." She smiled up at me, "I mean that, Magnus. I'm glad to have met you."

I wasn't ready for that line, "Oh, well, I'm glad to have met you, too, Flora. I'll do my best, for the both of us." I must have been turning pink right now, but the candlelight thankfully hid my embarrassment as the shadows created by it masked my face.

Flora was staring into my eyes, as if transfixed, and said not a word. Anything she needed to say was in that gaze of hers.

It was only when she started leaning towards me that my brain kicked into high gear and accepted the situation I was in.

Before I could even begin to react, a thundering boom startled us both out of our seats as Henry crashed through the bathroom door, covered in what appeared to be crow feathers and blood, "I'm the thing that flaps in the night! I am the Dark Knight!" He crashed into the wooden post in the middle of the room before passing out.

Flora and I shook our heads in confusion as we had to carry him to his room, forgetting the previous moments. Wow, I almost did a thing.

Flora and I retired to our respective quarters with a kind good night, and without hesitation, I was out like a broken candle.

 **Prince Leo-Nohrian Throne Room-Castle Krakenberg**

The entire royal family, sans Elise, had been summoned by our father, King Garon. The three of us arrived to find an injured Hans reporting to the King, "He called himself Lord Robert, your majesty. He knew about Anankos, too."

Garon replied in cold detachment, "That new commander of ours, Chester, has already notified me of this rogue's intents. Chester has also enlisted the aid of my youngest, Elise."

Xander spoke up after hearing that, "Father, you intend to let Elise-"

"She is of no use to me here," Garon's ruthless reply shocked Xander into fealty, "Elise will need the experience in the coming war. Hans... First Gunter and Corrin survive, and now this... You shame my entire army. If you fail once more..."

Hans shrunk back in fear, "Boss, just give me more men and I can kill that rat lord myself, I swear!"

Garon closed his eyes, "Too late. I am sending you elsewhere. You are to cooperate with the mage, Shade. She and a squadron of dark mages are being sent to the Fire Tribe Village. Those savages have allied with Hoshido and must be disposed of before the war begins."

Hans saluted his king, though he had no loyalty within himself, just fear, the sick smell making me want to retch. Why Father allowed such filth to become a General, I'll never know.

"Shade has... been critical of me in public discussions, I've heard," Father looked at me, wondering if I knew about it. Truthfully, Shade did dislike Father, but she kept it to herself for the most part. I had helped in her training, but she was disgusted by Father's recent military tactics, for good reason, "Hans... Once the fight begins... Make sure Shade doesn't return. Dead or missing, I care not. And let no one know you did it."

Hans bowed to his king, "Yes, your Majesty!" With that, he turned and left hastily, sweating all the while.

Garon boomed to one of his other men, "Hoshido must fall, and I'll dispose of every country that dares get in my way! Zola!"

Zola, the meek, blond Nohrian mage moved his head, shaking where he stood, "Y-yes, King Garon?"

"Go to Izumo and initiate your supposed plan," Garon glared at him, "Succeed, and become a fine General in your own right. Fail, and pay the price."

Zola nodded and ran away. His plan was to impersonate the King of Izumo and bring it into an alliance with us, a bloodless plan. Zola however, was only doing it out of self-interest, not altruism. He was a cunning churl, nothing more.

Next up for orders was Daniela, the only General aside from Iago and Hans that wasn't royalty, "My turn, your Majesty?"

Garon ordered, "A force known as the Plegians have been discovered in our largest cemetery. They are currently occupying the southern areas of Nohr, from Mount Garou to Cheve. Take the Fourth Army and clear them out."

Daniela bowed, "Anything else, milord?"

"There's another rogue lord out there, by the name of Magnus," Garon mentioned somebody I'd not heard of before, "He's battling the Plegians, too. Should you find him, bring me his head. Or whatever's left of him."

Daniela's smile turned into a devious and eerie grin as she bowed once more and slowly walked out the front door to gather her forces to march. It would take her a while, but with one of Nohr's five armies on hand, she couldn't fail.

"Xander!" Xander, still a bit nervous, nodded, "The Valmese attacked the nearby town of ours, though Chester and his men fought them off. The Valmese have grown emboldened since last you fought them. Take the entire 1st, 3rd, and 5th Nohrian Armies and clear the Forlorn Woods out. I want every last Valmese iced!"

Xander nodded, "Yes, Father. I will carry out your orders post haste." Xander was the next to leave. What happened? Ever since Father changed, Xander just accepted his role, never questioning his loyalty. He put so much pressure on himself as the Prince of Nohr, but was this all really necessary?

Garon addressed a commander of his, a personal favorite, "Nichol! You are to propose an alliance to Kotaro, the Daimyo of Mokushu. In return for his alliance, he will be granted Hoshidan lands and spared in the war. Stay with them, monitor them, and let them know that if your reports to Iago ever cease, they will be eradicated."

Nichol nodded and left without a word, characteristic of his quiet, nihilistic demeanor.

Camilla was next, "Camilla, my dear. You are to do what that blasted fool Hans bungled up. This Lord Robert," Garon spat the words, "How he knows of Anankos is irrelevant. Bring me his head. Take Fort Kaidu as well, if you could."

Camilla, still uneasy about it, nodded, "Yes, Father."

"Don't misunderstand me. If you fail to bring his head back, I will order you to bring me Corrin's head instead," Garon threatened, not a hint of hesitation or sarcasm in his tone. Camilla noticeably gulped and nodded before leaving, giving me one last crestfallen look before she exited the throne room.

"Finally, Leo," Garon finally addressed me, and I could feel beads of sweat on the sides of my face, "The Ice Tribe Village has risen up against us. Quell this rebellion by any and all means necessary."

I nodded, "Yes, Father." Iago, the creepy man that he was, smiled at me when I glanced in his direction, "Iago, what is it?"

Iago grinned, "I regret to inform you, Prince, that your collar is inside out."

Mother fu-

 **Hinoka-Castle Shirasagi-Throne Room**

Were the reports from Corrin true!? A new enemy called Grado? Plegians destroying entire villages to raise the undead? Fort Kaidu had fallen to a new enemy not yet encountered!? What is this!?

Damnit all! I was raring to be sent out, but I knew better than that. Ryoma was not willing to risk large operations as of yet, not as long as Mother was in danger of Nohrian attacks.

When we finally got Corrin back, we had to send her out against a whole new enemy force. I of course, had demanded Ryoma relent, but he ensured now was the time, since most of Grado's army had amassed to the south, bitterly engaging with the Nohrian Second Army.

Sakura was with her, though, and I knew I just had to have faith. That being said, I had requested that we send her reinforcements, which we had managed. They were behind, but not by much, and would hopefully reach her before it was too late.

I entered the throne room where my two brothers were. Takumi and Ryoma were arguing over what to do while Mikoto monitored them from her throne. Some things never change, huh?

"Could I get a status update? What's going on?" I demanded to know, gathering their attention.

Ryoma sighed in relief as Takumi finally stopped arguing with him, "To answer your question, we sent out Omozu and a small force to recapture Fort Kaidu. They are going to be dealing with the mysterious invaders there. To ensure that, we even sent a small detachment of Sky Knights for an aerial assault."

Omozu, a ninja commander who had survived skirmishes with Nohrian soldiers on our borders. He was a gifted young commander who had proven himself more than once, "A solid choice. What about his post at Fort Jinya?"

"Well, that's where you come in," Ryoma patted me roughly on the back, "You wanted a more exciting position, so I suggested you. Reina and I are sufficient to guard the castle grounds, and Takumi is watching the Wall for signs of invasions."

Takumi spat to the floor in anger, "I'd rather be sent to fight the enemy head on, but Ryoma's too scared to let me bleed the enemy."

Ryoma shook his head, retaking his commanding tone, "Takumi. I will not allow you to risk our men's lives by blindly rushing in like a child! We do not play war!"

Takumi scoffed, but said nothing more, angrily trudging outside, drawing his bow as he made his way to the wall for scouting duty.

"Ryoma," I started, "I know he's a bit stubborn, but he just wants to feel helpful. Ever since Corrin came back, he's wanted to prove himself. Choosing Corrin over him for that mission really shook him up, made him feel expendable."

Ryoma nodded, "Yes, I know. I only sent Corrin because she's more mature, and won't fly off the handle, or so I hope. Only time will tell."

"Yeah, you made a good call," I agreed, even with how I felt about it.

"Are you sure you won't fly off the second you hear bad news, though? I remember an angry little sister of mine trying to fly straight to the Nohrian capital, if I recall correctly," he chuckled a bit as I shoved him away from me.

Scowling at him, I looked away, my face faintly red, "Excuse me for caring too much. I have a Fort to go to..." With that, I headed to my quarters to find my retainers to begin our journey. Fort Jinya wasn't too far, but it was an extremely valuable stop to the borders of Hoshido.

 **Gangrel-Fort Dragonfall-Entrance**

Bah. The Nohrians fled before I could truly make them bleed. Their men made good Risen, or so Aversa said, anyways. The schism between my men and the Grimleal was plain as day. While Validar created hordes of Risen to overthrow the ancient kingdoms and install his own religion, I just wanted to amuse myself. And kill that damned lord Chrom.

Speaking of Validar, he and his little toy Aversa approached me, "Excuse me, Gangrel. I have dire news."

I really didn't care, but I had to be polite for now, "Yes, High Priest? What is it now!?"

"A couple of rogue mages seemed to have killed my man, Jamil. I seek your permission to hunt them down and drench them in blood," Validar snarled at me, as if a demand, not a request.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, bleed the whole grounds. I have important matters to attend to," I shooed him away.

Validar growled once more before turning to his lovely assistant, "Send Ardri, Algol, and Chalard to search the nearby environs. I want those mages and their new leader's corpse. He'll make a fine Risen Chieftain..." Validar laughed to himself. And people thought I was crazy.

 **Walhart-Woods of the Forlorn-Valmese Camp**

That idiot, Dalton. What was he thinking? Now the Nohrian Army would be sure to march on my position.

I'd sent the twins out to capture a nearby trading town to hopefully distract them while I moved my main force to meet the invaders. I even granted them the aid of the good Duke and his men. Good riddance.

Zhara and Candace had both completed their training with flying colors, leaving me two new commanders to use. Farber, Pheros, Cervantes, Excellus, Yen'fay... Would they be enough? Or would I have to do all of this myself!?

 **Valter-Dragon's Gate-Makeshift Fort**

Oh, but I love the smell of blood... I thought as I ripped my trusty lance out of the head of a screaming prisoner. Blood covered my face, even my teeth as I grinned to myself. Being a General was fine, but I was a cut... above the rest. Slhhk! Ah, but the symphony of agony was music to my ears.

When the last of my captives finally bled to death, I noticed The Tiger Eye watching me from afar, "What do you want, Caellach?"

"Is that any way to treat your new ally?" Caellach was acting smarmy again. Oh, but I liked to play with my food, too, "I came to report Breguet's unfortunate demise."

"Loser. Didn't deserve to be a commander. Who did it?" I quickly dismissed his news as just the facts of life. Weaklings die, the strong, me, survive.

Caellach must have agreed, "Glen has sent Saar to handle the perpetrator himself. A young princess, apparently."

A princess? To get my hooks on royal flesh... Mmmm, such a delicacy, "If that is the case, you have my interest. Tirado! Beran!"

To my side came my loyal aide, Tirado, and Beran, a ranger under my employ, "Gather what information you can on this princess. I would like you both to acquire her, under any circumstances. Now go!"

The two nodded and set off without a word, taking some of our men with them.

"So where is that blasted Sunstone?" Glen. The weakling. I've wanted to kill him for so long, but so far I have been denied the opportunity. He disgraced me, a true Wyvern Lord.

Caellach grumbled, "Headed south to prepare for the second invasion. With Prince Lyon, Duessel, and Selena leading the charge against that western kingdom, Vigarde has ordered Glen, Riev, and us to take the Eastern one."

"Perfect. He won't miss a weakling like Glen... And less generals means more rewards, right?" Caellach didn't respond, but he knew what I was thinking. He would dispose of even his own men for money; I knew that much. And he knew better than to cross me. I was Valter, the damned Moonstone. I would have my prize.

Princess Eirika... Where are you...? I gazed hungrily at the map, wishing I knew.


	10. Chester, Chapter Two-Prepare for Trouble

**Chester-Chapter Two-Prepare for Trouble...-Trading Town**

I smirked to myself as I finished my report to Iago. So Magnus was getting Daniela and Plegia, huh? He's basically dead already. Sucks to be him, I thought, unable to contain my smile.

Robert... Ahahahaha... He chose death! The doors to life were open and he turned right around! Camilla is going to wreck his shit in. Oh, I wish I could watch.

I thought to myself during this, the night after our victory over Dalton. Silas had begun our training, and he had repeatedly reminded me that 413 Lobster biscuits have killed more men than me with the way I fought.

Cocky bastard... I beat him, and now he's talking down to me like I'm his redheaded stepchild. At least Elise was happy. She trained even harder than I, though I feared she'd never get practical application for a while.

Effie had not lightened up in the slightest, and Jakob was constantly verbally destroying anyone who earned his ire, all the while making the most delicious of coffee. Classy, refined, yet bold and dark. Just like Godot likes.

Meanwhile, I was considering my options. What would be scarier; fighting Corrin, Ryoma, Takumi, and the entire castle? Or Xander if I destroyed the purity of his younger sister? Only time would tell.

Tomorrow morning we would arrive at the Trading Town we had been heading towards. Allegedly, Arthur had been ordered to investigate a large force of Valmese here that seemed poised to flank our main lines. In other words, I was giving Xander support for his campaign against Valm.

That being said, I was quite nervous. Who must I battle? Pheros? Cervantes? Oh, what if it was Excellus? That'd be awesome.

Then again, he'd probably cheat as hard as possible like the little bastard he was. Freaky eunic. What the hell is wrong with him?

Ah, well. Life is just a series of struggles. Least I'm not dead.

Jakob and Effie approached me from out of nowhere, nearly fixing that, "Milord!" After I screamed in surprise, Jakob continued, "We have incoming reports of a schism between the local Valmese forces. The northern half has broken away and is engaging the Valmese just north of the town."

"Any ideas why?" I asked.

Effie answered me, "A Duke of sorts has called his men to arms. His forces have been repeatedly defeated, but they're on the verge of breaking free. We could strike him from our position to soften up the forces for tomorrow's attack."

A Duke? Could it be...?

I smiled, "Jakob, get my horse and Silas. The three of us ride out. Effie, you guard Elise here. We'll be back by morning light."

Effie nodded and headed off to Elise's sleeping quarters.

Within half an hour, Jakob, Silas, and I had approached the outskirts of the town's northern forest. The fighting had died down upon arrival. Only a few soldiers resisted the oncoming Valmese forces.

Vincent, one of those disturbing twins from Northern Ylisse had with him four soldiers, and they were closing in on two survivors of the breakaway group, "Come now, Virion. Did you expect your little revolt to go well?"

Virion, as I suspected. The former Duke of Rosanne, clutching his wounded shoulder, smiled back at his own demise, "Alas, a pity it must end so violently. Perhaps I could convince you to let us go?"

"No can do. Walhart would punish me if I showed mercy now, especially after what you did," Vincent brandished his axe in his right hand, "Your revolution might have emboldened Yen'fay. We need to set an example now, don't we?"

Cherche, clad in her familiar armor, winced in pain as Minerva lay next to her, nursing her own wounds. They had been heavily injured by the town's bastilles, not realizing that Victor had anticipated their actions, "Minerva and I can still distract them, Sir Virion. Please, get away from here!"

Virion turned back to her, a surprised look on his face, "Why, Cherche, I didn't know you cared. However, I must not let my vassal down," He ran a hand through his luxurious hair before turning back towards Vincent, "I have already let my people down as it is."

I whispered, "Silas, charge in from the left. Kill those two soldiers. Jakob, the right. Paralyze them and let loose."

I charged ahead of both of them, my bow prepared. I unleashed a single arrow, piercing the cocky Vincent in his back. He turned, axe at the ready and lurched towards me. He struck my side, and pierced my armor with ease. I sidestepped a second swing and sent a second arrow into his chest. As he stumbled back, I pulled my iron sword free and lashed out at him.

He parried, but Jakob's accurate dagger paralyzed him long enough for me to strike him.

Silas had killed one of the soldiers as he rushed in, and he made a wide circle before coming back towards the other soldier. The soldier launched a javelin, knocking Silas from his horse. The soldier ran forward, but an arrow from Virion cut his life short.

Jakob had successfully paralyzed the other two soldiers with moderate difficulty. He had killed one with a well-thrown dagger. The other tried to flee. Minerva, however, had other ideas, and crushed him in half with her powerful jaws before throwing his top half into the trees.

Vincent glared at me as I finished him off with a third and final arrow, "Victor... is that you...? No, that's just... me."

Jakob came to my side, staff at the ready, and he healed me as I reigned in Magnus and placed my sword back in its sheath.

I approached the two helpers, "Well, thanks for your aid. It was much appreciated."

Vrion stepped forward and held his hand out, "Nice to meet you, monsieur. I am Virion, Duke of Rosanne."

I shook his hand out of politeness, "The Archest of Archers, huh? I know you, and Cherche. Even dear Minerva," Minerva, the wyvern, screeched at me, "My name is Chester, junior commander of the Nohrian Army. I was sent to clear out this town by General Iago."

"Ah, the Valmese have made enemies of yourselves, have they?" Virion brushed off my intimate knowledge of him, "Well, my name travels, so I'm not surprised you've heard of me. Perhaps you could take me to your king to discuss an alliance, perhaps?"

"Garon would just as soon execute you on sight," I openly admitted, "When I heard you'd tried to break from Victor's men, I came to rescue you myself. I need skilled fighters such as yourself. The Valmese have it out for me, too."

Cherche left Minerva's side, "I wouldn't trust them, milord. They could just as easily be our enemies."

I offered, "Tomorrow I'm taking the town. You must have lost a lot of good men," We were surrounded by the corpses of both Valmese soldiers, and those under Virion's employ, "Is it not your duty to avenge them?"

Virion glanced at Cherche and nodded, "I understand, Cherche. We shall monitor them closely. However, our interests coincide for now, so I see no problem in working together."

Cherche nodded, "Yes, milord."

I turned to Jakob, "Heal Minerva, would you? Her wounds look deep."

Cherche walked towards me, her arm at her side, "Minerva will not be participating in your campaign tomorrow, most likely."

"That's alright. I just want her feeling better," I mean, having a wyvern on our side would be awesome, but she was really banged up from the look of her, "Elise, our actual troubadour, can take care of her during the fight. If you could protect her in the fight, Cherche, I'd much appreciate it."

She didn't answer, but I took it as a maybe. The five of us marched back to camp.

Without any way to tell the time, I knew it was about 2 or 3, if my internal clock could be counted on.

The seven of us gathered in my castle's war room to discuss the battle that morning, "Valmese forces have invaded the town. They have seized three key points, bastilles. Virion and I could turn them back on them. Victor himself is holed up in the main building, a tax collector's building. He has anywhere from sixteen to forty soldiers in town, and countless others in the surrounding areas. We should expect a constant influx of reinforcements."

"So what is our plan, exactly?" Virion was noticeably shaken now, "If we are so monstrously outnumbered, why are we launching a direct attack?"

Jakob explained for me, "When you rebelled, a number of your men holed up in the center of town. Now commanded by our ally, Arthur, they have been resisting any attempts to break inside. If we can break the lines to reach them, they could join our struggle."

Silas moved some of the pawns we had snatched from chess games in the castle and placed them appropriately, "Virion and I will head to the western bastille and seize it. While we wreak hell, Effie, Elise, and Cherche will reach the center. Elise can heal up anyone who needs it and then Effie will lead the charge into the southern half of town."

I moved my pawn, "Jakob and I will grab Arthur and charge for Victor as well. Every commander we take from Valm is a permanent victory they can never undo. We seize the main building and the town is effectively ours."

Cherche carefully studied our plans, and after much consideration, approved, "Rough, and a bit shoddy, but it might do. With our numbers, this plan is our only hope. Virion, are you sure about this?"

Virion observed the map himself, "It will be sufficient. Nothing risked, nothing gained."

Jakob corrected him, "Nothing ventured. Is a trollop like this good enough for our forces?"

"I have faith in him, Jakob," I cut him off, "Effie, do as you do. Elise, please, keep out of the fighting."

Elise nodded, "I know. I'm not ready for the front lines," she pouted after saying that, "I'm not that useful yet."

I walked over to her and leaned down onto my knee to look her in the eyes, "Elise, please. This entire plan hinges on your excellent healing abilities. Don't sell yourself short."

Elise slowly thought on that before agreeing, an excited smirk on her face, "Then let's get ready!"

Effie and Elise walked off with Cherche to discuss their part of the plan. Jakob and Silas parted afterwards, leaving Virion and I.

"Virion, are you alright?" He didn't say as much, but his normally pompous ego had been deflated.

He didn't say anything before leaning against the wall, "I was surrounded, monsieur. I ordered my men to leave me, to save themselves. To rally anew and avenge me."

Well, we knew how that ended, "They refused?"

"Every one of them," his voice broke a bit, "They pushed through the forest, killed most of Vincent's men. Many were wounded; Vincent had guessed our plans and repurposed the bastilles with his own men. Rained hell upon us when we headed north towards the exit. Because of my miscalculations... because of my failures..."

"So Victor outmaneuvered you? That's not your fault, Virion." I tried to argue with him, "How much experience did you even have?"

Virion cleared his throat, "It is a lord's duty to protect his men. Every last one of them was killed. And when Cherche risked her life, and Minerva's, I couldn't leave her."

I thought on that, "Do you love her, Virion?"

"Love is for fools, I'm afraid," he sarcastically answered, "She risked everything precious to her for me. What man could leave her behind?"

"A man she wanted to save," I answered, "But that's not you, is it?" Virion didn't answer outright, "You're good at strategy when it comes to sacrificing chess pawns, but in real life? That's not you. Like me... You care too much. I understand how you must feel... I let my best friend die. I watched, and didn't even try to fight his killers."

Virion quickly hid his surprised expression, "Why not?"

I pointed outside, "If I had... Elise might have been killed. If I had, I'd have died a pointless death. It was a sacrifice I had no choice to make. Every night, his face haunts me..." I wasn't really one for expressing my worst feelings, but it needed to be said, "And now those same killers are my bosses. They've ordered me to murder an innocent woman. Nothing in my life is easy right now..."

"I understand," he interjected, "You face a difficult path as well, my friend. After this battle, consider me your loyal ally. If luck comes our way, we shall both avenge the fallen."

Virion and I shook hands again, "Alright, I promise."

I found my way into the stables. Magnus and Silas's horse were drinking water together, and had developed a close bond in a short time span. Effie had spotted Elise's horse, whom I later found was named Rin, in the stables just outside the city, who we had requisitioned on our way back.

Rin was excited to be reunited with Elise, who had already discovered a new friend; she was happily petting and feeding Minerva, as Cherche watched on, a content smile on her face.

"She's so kind," Elise said, her eyes shining in awe, "Big sis had a wyvern, too, but hers was always grumpy."

Cherche smiled, eyes closed, "Glad to see someone understands my Minerva's true nature. She is quite a catch; I've been unable to find a suitor for her, but hopefully soon we will cross paths."

Elise continued happily feeding Minerva, who seemed amused by the girl's delight in what was typically a scary creature. Minerva brushed her head against Elise's hand, demanding more pets.

"Getting along, huh?" I asked, knowing the answer, "Cherche, Jakob has sharpened up your weaponry and removed the kinks in your armor. Elise, Silas has gotten Rin a saddle, and she'll be ready to ride by the time we head out."

Elise called back, "Yes, Chester."

The remainder of the night passed by slowly. No news came in from the others; I would be the first to fight again so soon. It made me nervous to think of how awry my plan could go, but I had placed a backup plan. Effie and Elise would charge through the north gate, and Silas would close it behind them. We'd fight to the end, that was what I had decided on.

At the aforementioned time, just as the sun begin peeking over the horizon, we charged headlong towards the city. Two guards at the gate attempted to stop us, but when they realized who we were, tried to sound an alarm. Virion and I struck them down with our bows, since they ran in a straight line.

With the outside gate apprehended it, we lowered it slowly before Silas rode in, Virion astride his back. They flew towards the western bastille, cutting a soldier in their way.

The Valmese finally showed themselves, and they had been ready for us. Victor announced the call to arms, and his soldiers swarmed towards us.

They were all generic soldiers, mercenaries, and ruffian thieves and fighters, nothing too difficult to handle alone. They fought chaotically, sensible, as this was a vagabond group of unprofessional buffoons hired by the Valmese Empire.

Silas had given us extensive maps showing the weak points in the city. The Valmese were in _our_ territory, after all.

Thankfully, someone else surprised us all.

A wave of guards emerged from the central buildings, quickly throwing themselves into battle with the local Valmese soldiers. Following behind them, a man in red, white, and blue armor with golden locks cut through a couple of villainous Valmese soldiers before charging towards the central bastille.

Seizing this opportunity, Cherche and Effie marched towards the eastern bastille, Minerva deflecting arrows and Elise healing guards as needed. Victor was ready, sending a wave of lancers to meet them on the route there.

Jakob and I made our way towards Victor. A lancer struck out at me from an alley, and I narrowly dodged. Jakob ended his life with a dagger, and we forged on ahead through the alley. A couple of bandits attacked us, but I managed to parry them with my sword. Jakob knocked them to their knees and allowed me to slice my way through the two.

Did I mention fighting is terrifying? They say it's kill or be killed, but this kinda shit is traumatizing, man. What if I killed a guy with fatal diseases? Their blood on me, on my open wounds... I shuddered at the thought. Oh, right, and killing people. Probably bad.

Seriously, though. I really disliked this bloody business. I mean, I can make bad jokes, but really, deep down, it can hurt.

Oh, right, no one cares. Back to the action, I thought to myself.

We cleared the alley through to the other side only to find we were truly not ready yet. In between Victor and us were seven guards, armed to the teeth, "My elite squad! Off with their heads! Avenge my brother!"

A burst of fire erupted, paving the way through three of them. Cherche lunged forward on Minerva, who landed and gripped one of the men in her teeth before flinging him high into the sky. Spiraling upwards, Minerva wrapped her tail around him and hurtled him towards another group of soldiers near the bastille taking steady aim on her, destroying the emplacement into pieces.

The three others charged towards Jakob and I. Bow at the ready, I jumped back and fired at them. Jakob parried one with dual daggers before slicing them in the neck. The other two launched at him, cutting him down.

"Jakob!" In desperation, I charged above him, decapitating one of the soldiers. The other swung at me, and our weapons clashed, sparks flying. He grinned at me as he revealed a second weapon, a club, and struck me in the chest. I stumbled forward, and he bashed me to the hard concrete with it.

I awaited death, but it didn't come. I felt the pain in my body subside, and I looked up to see a tearful Elise, staff at the ready, "Don't die now! Please, we won!"

After a bit more healing, I crawled to my knees. Jakob, who was also patched up, had bandages covering his entire right side, "Ah, milord. It seems we both took a proverbial beating, eh?"

I clenched my hand into a fist to get the blood flowing to it again, "Where's Victor?"

Cherche descended from Minerva's side, "We routed his men in the city. He escaped to the south with a couple of his closest men."

I whistled to Magnus, who came trotting over with a happy whinny, "Yeah, boy," I mounted him, nearly falling off, "Virion, on my back. Silas, you're with me."

Silas nodded without hesitation and mounted his horse as well.

"Jakob, Cherche, help the guards ready the gates. We're not letting him escape." The southern gates lowered, and Silas and I charged forth.

A small creek a couple of miles south of town, we found a trail of smoke. At full speed, we traveled through the camp. One of the men was trampled in our hasty invasion, and Victor burst forth from his tent in a rage.

Virion and I both lined up our shots and let loose our deadly arrows, striking him down with two expertly placed shots. Victor collapsed to his knees, bleeding profusely.

His other soldier tried to flee, but Silas had his horse block off his escape. Silas's horse proceeded to kick the poor bloke in the face. He's dead or wishing for it right about now.

Virion and I descended from Magnus without much trouble and approached our defeated enemy, "Alas, Vincent... I failed to avenge you."

"Ah, but I did not fail to avenge my men, you dog!" Virion slapped Victor with his glove, "You ruffian bastard! Why? Why not just let us go!?"

Victor just spat back at him, "Well, darling, it's a bit late to ask for forgiveness. Bite me, little duke..."

I pulled my blade out and raised it to his throat, "Now tell me what I wanna know, Victor. What is Valm doing sending you out here!?"

Victor lunged for me, hoping to get the drop on me. I had expected it, and shoved one of Jakob's daggers into his head. With a gurgle, he fell back and died, and I wiped the blood onto the grass.

Virion fell onto his backside and sighed, "We have at last done it."

Silas responded, "I'll tell the others of our successful rout. Do make haste back, milord. The enemy could still be in our general environs."

Virion and I rode right behind him, and I asked, "So what now, Virion? Will you head home through the Dragon's Gate?"

"No, monsieur. I have a duty to finish what we started here," he answered with that surefire confidence of his, "If Valm is allowed to return, my people suffer just as before. I will end this scourge now."

Back in the trading town, we had a full schedule ahead of us.

Jakob, Silas, and Effie helped direct the efforts of building an armory and stave shop in the castle. Elise and Minerva played around with the local kids, Cherche and Virion ordered their remaining men to maintain watch in the city as its new guards until they could all go home together, and I had one new recruit to introduce myself to.

Arthur groaned in pain, covered in poison ivy and burn marks, "How did this even happen to you?" I asked, walking into the infirmary.

"Well, my dear sir, uh..."

"Chester," I replied.

Arthur nodded, "Ah, yes. Well, you see, Chester, I am a hero of justice! It waits for no man! So a few kids told me of a lost kitten in bramble bushes, which is where I also found some poisonous plants. Ah, but the kitten was saved."

I had a headache now, "And your burn marks?"

"Well, Minerva saved me in the battle, and I wished to repay her with some delicious fruits the locals grew. Unfortunately to my surprise, it gave her gas," Arthur smiled again, "But Minerva liked them, so it twas all in good fun!"

Should I congratulate him or cringe in embarrassment? I opted for neither, "Arthur, I am glad to have you in my traveling party now. Our journey is perilous, and our path may not be the most righteous. So I am glad to have you advising me in these hard times."

Arthur shook his head, cracking his neck in a painful-sounding way, "No worries. My lady Elise told me of your mission, and what you have done. I will serve you loyally so long as my dear Princess is safe. I swear an oath on that, young Lord."

I felt a hint of redness to my cheeks, "Uh, thanks, Arthur. I don't know what to say. I'm not really a heroic kind of person like you."

"Nonsense! Anyone can be a hero, so long as they try! Stick with me as my pupil, and you, too, can become a glorious defender of justice, fighting the misery of the world with nothing but your love for others and your own strength!" Arthur tried to strike some kind of heroic pose but instead collapsed onto the floor.

"Arthur, don't strain yourself. We're resting here for a few days, so don't rush getting better," I warned him, "I'll be back to check on you later."

After leaving the infirmary to Jakob, who had finished instructing the others where to build or what to use, I entered my war room and checked the message. Nohrian commander Chester, under orders from King Garon, had thwarted a deadly flanking attempt by Valmese forces, killing two commanders in the ensuing battle.

"A good show," I turned as someone magically appeared inside my castle, the smarmy bastard Iago himself, "Garon was pleased of your brutality. Not letting the enemy officer escape, quite good work. He has offered you another mission."

"Another mission? Aren't I going after Mikoto?" I asked, suspicious of Iago.

Iago clasped his hands together, "My dear boy, you have many uses. Garon has reports of a Valmese commander training rebellious villagers to resist us. They are defending a collection of small farming villages in the Woods of the Forlorn on the outskirts of their territory. We want you to execute their commander and burn the training grounds to nothing."

Damn it all, nothing ever satisfied him did it? "My men need rest. Who is this commander you speak of, anyways?"

"Excellus," Iago reviled at the man's name, "Someone both after my own heart, and sickening. He tried to bribe me to betray King Garon. How ludicrous of such a boastful man! You would do well to eliminate him. Garon has offered to promote you to full-fledged Commander if you succeed in this mission."

"...Fine. I'll move out in two days. Mark it on my map," Iago did so, "Near Poacher's Forest. Interesting."

Iago walked to the edge of the room, "I will now leave you to your own devices, Junior Commander Chester. Try your best to avoid Piff's fate!" He faded away, and after I knew he was gone, I slammed my fist into the war room table, shaking the entire thing. That bastard! He was mocking me! Mocking my friend!

On that day, I vowed to myself that if I did anything, anything before I died in the line of duty, I would watch that maggot die.


	11. Magnus, Chapter Two-Perfect Timing

**Magnus-Chapter Two-Perfect Timing-City Ruins**

News had come in regarding Chester. After recruiting Virion, Cherche, and Arthur, he dealt another major blow to Valmese Forces, killing their new twin commanders, Victor and Vincent. I'd normally celebrate their defeat, but it meant Chester was one step closer to killing Queen Mikoto. I had a limited time frame to gather allies; and if Valm couldn't hold him off for longer, I'd have to step in myself.

Speaking of problems, Daniela, that sadistic Nohrian general, had the entire fourth army on her side. The Plegian's military forces had met hers, and both sides suffered casualties in the thousands. Meanwhile, the Grimleal had targeted me instead, setting their sights on the entire eastern half of Nohr.

To that end, my allies and I had holed up in the ruins of an older city of a smaller kingdom annexed by Nohr long ago. I had heard rumors of a group of soldiers resisting Plegia's influence in the region, and we had tracked them down to these ruins. Now they were surrounded by Grimleal soldiers led by Ardri. He was a Grimleal sorcerer with a penchant for sacrifices.

It was day two of us hiding out inside, and we planned to try and sneak out today. Gunter had led the recon efforts, and Henry, Tharja, and Flora stayed behind to train up and prepare.

I had snuck to the north to loot the largest building in town, only to find myself surrounded by several ruffians looking for treasure. I was in the central room, unwilling to leave my hideout as of yet. With my only allies a thousand feet or so away, I cursed my own damned luck as I pushed open the door, blade drawn.

I looked around, noticing the four ruffians in the vicinity. They didn't see me, and they were probably here looking for treasure, anyways. I hoped they'd ignore me.

Well, that's fine. I just have to not draw their attention, I thought to myself as I took one step onto the cobblestone only for it to cave in beneath my weight and fall into the basement below, raising hell as it hit everything possible.

Maybe they didn't hear that, I begged as I dodged a swift knife strike from behind by one of the thieves, "Aye boys, this ain't a Risen. What do we do with 'em?"

A second thief laughed, "Mug him, mate."

"Oy, bloke! Give me yer valuables!" A third thief addressed me.

"I don't want to," I answered in a whiny tone, "Fuck you guys."

The fourth thief called over to the other three, "Enough! Our boss gave us orders. We're looking for our ransom target. This idiot isn't a princess, clearly."

A princess? Ransom? Uh-oh...

A fifth guy ran up, his leg bleeding, "She's coming! We pissed her off!"

"Who!?" The leader of the four idiotic goons asked.

"That guard of hers... Rayne said her skills, like her body, fall a bit fla-" The rogue yelped in fear as a sixth thief was tossed over him, crashing into a nearby ruined building, the entirety crashing down onto two of my captors.

The leader growled, "Rayne, you idiot! Derk, Hanzo, with me!"

The three joined together and headed from the direction the attack came from. I turned and noticed a large band of rogues and mercenaries were headed towards me, but the Risen had flanked them. The two were now embittered in a brutal bloodbath, blocking me from my destination.

Well, I've never met a princess before. I justified my actions as I whimpered a bit, following the three stooges into a whole new hell zone.

I followed them, jumping over broken doors and sliding out of dilapidated buildings through their windows, even climbing up to rooftops to leap across them in a single, terrifying bound to follow them. They made their way to the courtyard of an abandoned mansion. A group of soldiers had all been defeated and killed in the center by a girl riding her loyal steed, a Pegasus.

Derk, Hanzo, and their commander leered at her as they slowly made their way towards her. She was clearly exhausted, her silver armor covered in dents, scratches, and blood. Her long red hair flowed behind her as she expertly maneuvered between a couple of archers that had followed up the attack.

On a rooftop overlooking the scene, I sighed as I unsheathed my blade and jumped down on top of one of the archers, cutting him down. He wasn't Grimleal, that was for sure.

The other archer aimed at me, and I pretended he was Chester as I sliced him into his stomach, "Fuck your horse."

The commander spun around and drew his brave axe, "Boy, thought you'd know better. Commander Sav, the Savage Butcher," He smirked as he tossed his blade into the air and drew a lance, tossing it at me. It pierced my side.

I clenched my side, feeling my blood flow. Damnit, I wasn't prepared for this. I raised my sword at him with my free hand, "Name's Magnus. The Lord of Bullshit!"

"What on earth do you...?"

I threw a rock I had snatched on my way here and chucked it at full force. It soared through the air before slamming into a bell perched atop the building above Sav. It clanged, the loud sound damaging their ears. As Sav held his head in pain, he didn't notice the tumbling rooftop pieces, or the bell that eventually crushed him into the ground.

Holding my wounded side, I cleared the gap between me and his men, "Tell me, boys... Did that ring a bell?"

Before they could answer, an iron lance cleaved through the both of them, and they collapsed, screaming before bleeding out. Behind them, my wai-... Cordelia greeted me with expected suspicion, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

My wound was bleeding profusely, and I tripped in front of her, falling to my knees. As my consciousness faded, I quipped, "Happy birthday, Cordelia..."

I didn't know how much time passed, or even if I was actually alive. All I know was that I was in a functional building with wood support beams holding it up. If I had to guess, it was a church. Was it Sunday already?

I laughed at my own joke until a sharp pain broke my calm enjoyment, "Ow... hurts to laugh."

I looked around. Sure enough, there was an altar, and behind it was a story of some famed dragon king. Well, if that isn't symbolism...

"Are you okay?" Oh, shit. People.

More specifically, a princess was standing before me, her healing staff at her side. She frowned as she held her hand against my forehead, "No fever, but you still look pale. I tried my best, but there's only so much I can do without herbs."

I tried to sit up, laying my back up against the side of the church wall, "Thank the Gods, a healer. Er... How should I say this? Delicately..."

The girl frowned at me, "I'm NOT delicate," she waved her staff towards me, "I'm a grown up princess now, thank you..."

I shrugged, "Fine, I won't be delicate. What are you even doing here, Lissa? And with Cordelia, no less?"

Lissa's eyes widened when I addressed her by name, "How do you-"

"Met the Plegians already," I answered, "It'd take a while to explain, but let's just say I know you, your pranks, your friend Cordelia, how her unit was destroyed by Plegian invaders, and the whole stopping Grima from reviving thing. My name's Magnus, by the way."

Lissa pouted, "Pranks, me? Never."

Cordelia walked towards us, glaring at Lissa as a frog crawled out of her armor, to which Lissa just blushed, "Okay, maybe once in awhile."

Cordelia picked up the frog and tossed it to the floor, "Lissa. Would Chrom let you behave in such a manner?"

Lissa bowed, "I'm sorry, Cordelia. I know I shouldn't do that. It's just... You never smile anymore."

"If it were Chrom here and not you, I might," Cordelia said just under her breath, barely audible.

I sensed a disturbance.

Lissa glared up at Cordelia, "I heard that."

Cordelia smiled, pretending as if she hadn't heard her reply, "Oh, you listen to me now, hm? What about when your sense of adventure that got us trapped here?"

"You told me to investigate the area for sights of interest!" Lissa pouted, "I just did what you said..."

"No, you rushed in here because you didn't hear me. I said not to go in alone. How did Chrom ever let you in the Shepherds if you can't follow basic instructions..."

"Because he loves me. You wouldn't know that feeling," Lissa angrily replied. Cordelia's eyes opened in shock, and she glanced to the floor.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!" I covered my mouth in shock and savagery, "What's wrong with you two?"

Lissa frowned, "We came through the Dragon's Gate. Chrom asked Cordelia to protect me, and we were split up. Cordelia's been slave-driving me since."

"Slave driving?" Cordelia seemed even more offended by that, "Making you do your half-"

Lissa shook her head, "Crying every night that he's not here, telling me I don't match up to your expectations for his little sister... I'm sorry if everything comes so naturally to you!"

Cordelia shook her head, "Lissa, if you just bothered to apply yourself-"

"I try, okay!?" Lissa begin tearing up, "I've been alone and scared all this time! My brother... could be dead. My sister's murderer is in this town! I'm not... like you. I can't just hide how I feel!"

What was that last part? Sister's murderer...

The entire building rocked, and from outside, flames shot forth, burning the exterior of the nearby buildings.

"Gods, he's here!" Lissa screamed as she balled up in the corner.

Cordelia ran to the nearest window and glanced outside, "Him and his Risen. That bastard doesn't let up."

Outside, a sorcerer in typical Plegian robes, an old man with a dirty grin, stepped towards the church we resided in, "Oh, princess... How lucky we were to find you. Come out, come out, wherever you are..." He summoned a wind spell and blasted the nearby area with it, sending debris flying everywhere, crashing through the stained glass windows above us.

Cordelia grabbed her nearest lance and readied up on her pegasus, "I have to go out there. Lissa, go out the back."

I lifted myself onto my feet, "Are you kidding? That bastard has wind magic. He'd strike you down in no time."

"I have no choice. My lo..lord, Chrom, asked me to be ready to give my life for her," she drearily replied, "If this is all he wants from me, I can serve."

Just then, the metaphorical cavalry arrived. The actual cavalry was the form of a dual fire blast that razed through the risen forces behind him.

The sorcerer turned to see two former pupils step up towards him, "Ah, the traitors. We were looking for you as well."

Henry just smirked, "Traitor? Ardri, you must be getting old. I signed up for the Plegian army, not some loser death cult. I hate the taste of Kool-Aid."

"Mock us if you want. When our lord and savior is risen from the blood of our enemies-"

Tharja launched a wave of wind at him, knocking him back and sending his horde scattering, "Quiet, old man."

Behind the two of them, Gunter charged forward as Flora jumped off of the back of his horse and threw daggers at the man. He raised a wave of dark magic before shooting it back, knocking Flora off of her feet.

Ardri smiled, "Time to prove to you children why I'm the lead priest..." He summoned a dark shadow that ran across the ground. The shadow consumed Gunter before slamming him into the ground off of his horse.

Henry and Tharja both combined their lightning spells, but Ardri struck back with his own, overwhelming the two of them in an epic, heated battle.

With no alternatives left, I pushed open the church door and charged towards the old man. Cordelia followed behind me, but Ardri sent a whirlwind towards us. Cordelia was lifted into a nearby rooftop, crashing through the ceiling. Her pegasus landed near the ground next to it, and I cursed to myself.

I raised my blade high and slashed at the bastard old man, who screamed in shock as I cut through his robes. He turned on me and shocked me with his lightning magic, lifting me high into the air.

Henry, covered in blood not his own, ran forward, "Call me Darth Henry!" He raised his tome, but Ardri whisked it out of his hand with a powerful wind spell before blasting him at point blank range with a ball of light. Henry fell back down the steps and crashed onto the ground below, "Should have watched the movies..."

Ardri faced me again, that evil smile returning to his face, "Lord Magnus, glad to meet you. Sacrificing you to our God will bring me much glory... Then I can kill that wench in the north."

"Lightning!" A bolt of lightning came from below me, striking Ardri in his chest. He dropped me to the ground, which I landed on pretty painfully. I stabbed my sword into the dirt next to me and used it to propel myself forward. I slashed into the creep again, but he managed to jump back before I could finish him.

Another lightning bolt came from Lissa's hand as she knocked his dark tome from his free hand, searing his arm off. She walked up to him, her face covered in scratches wrought by his attacks on the church's outside.

Ardri smirked in the face of his own demise, "Princess... Sacrificing Emmeryn brought me great joy, you know. When Grima returns, my rebirth will be-"

Without a shred of hesitation, she grabbed his neck and shouted her spell a third time, roasting him to death in her hands. She pulled her hand back as the skin chipped, charred from the intense heat. How metal is that?

I finally managed to get to my feet. Cordelia, covered in broken wood pieces, opened the door and checked her horse for wounds.

Flora had already begun healing Gunter and Tharja, while Henry walked up to Ardri's corpse, "Old man had magic tomes. And magic hands."

My group eventually limped towards me, and we awaited on Lissa to heal us. She said she had to take a moment for herself, and she had walked off with Cordelia to apologize.

"Thank god you guys showed up," I said, hugging Flora and Henry, "I found reason to believe, again!"

Henry scratched his head, "In God?"

I shook my head, "No, that I have a soul. When Ardri attacked, I damn near felt it leave my body."

Cordelia and Lissa rejoined us, "We're back," Cordelia announced, "The two of us have come to terms with each other. Both of us were out of line..."

"I'll say," I quipped, "Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Instead of fighting over who does what better, do what makes you feel accomplished."

Gunter nodded, "A wise piece of advice, Magnus."

Flora agreed, "How surprising coming from you."

Just then, someone else addressed us, "Nice light show, guys."

In front of us, a Levin sword shining in her hands, was a smiling Anna, the trickster that already had me reaching for my wallet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, who do you think sent all those robbers here? They weren't Plegian, right?" Anna twirled her blade in her hand even as the lightning threatened to burn her exposed flesh, "Ardri promised a pretty penny for the two prime targets. A wannabe lord and a little princess. Look what I found."

I already felt pain, and I groaned, "No... No double boss fights..."

Anna glared at me, "Killing every last one of my mercs, huh? Do you know how much that costs me? And my clients, too... What a naughty boy you are, Magnus." I gulped, fearful of how she said that, "I think it's time to punish you." She raised her sword high, and a bolt of lightning came down, making it shine even brighter in the dark, dreary sky.

Then she lowered it and placed it back into its sheath, "Since you guys cost me, you're taking responsibility for it. The loot from my men? Yours. The gold? Mine. Ardri's stuff? Mine. Half of your future coffers? Mine."

"Half? Hell no!" I yelled back, "Twenty!"

"Forty-five."

"Twenty-one."

"Forty."

"Thirteen," I glared in indignation.

"Twenty-four," she smirked back.

I sighed, "Deal," I could already feel my wallet growing lighter.

Anna smiled and struck a victory pose, "Awesome! I'll even be so kind as to set up weapon shops for you! Make every gold count!"

And that was the tale of how Anna the merchant began leeching off of all of my money.

The eight of us traveled back to my castle, where Lissa healed us all up. Just before morning, I met Cordelia and Lissa in the cafeteria.

Cordelia started up the conversation, "Lissa and I discussed our options, and we've decided to stay with your group for the time being. We won't have a chance if Plegia finds us again, and we don't have any idea where to go ourselves."

Lissa nudged her, "Oh, is that all?"

Cordelia smiled as she placed her hand over Lissa's mouth, "Beware this girl, Magnus. She's wont to spread rumours."

I decided not to inquire further, "Cordelia, your pegasus is in our newly refurbished stables. Your rooms have both been prepared by Flora. I recommend you both to get some sleep. You two look exhausted."

The two nodded and both stood up and headed to their rooms. After they left, I collapsed onto the bench. Damnit. Why me...?

My reason for despairing must have some kind of sick sensor, because the sadist walked up behind me, "Oh, Lord Magnus. I see you're not looking too well. Should I take care of you?"

"No more fees, Anna. And please remember; if you ever do anything to endanger my group or me for money-" I reprimanded her.

Anna just smiled as she slid next to me, "I've decided to let danger come to you first," Oh, great. "Now, are you sure? I'm renowned for my excellent customer service record. Never left a single one unsatisfied," she said, putting her finger on my chest as she mischievously grinned at me. Oh, gods.

I moved her hand off of me gently with my own, "No thanks, Anna. I prefer not being totally broke." That and I didn't know if I was comfortable with this. Yet.

She didn't let up, moving her head next to my ear, "Even if the first time's free?" What is this free to play bullshit?

I made my way to leave, but she grabbed my collar. Oh, no...

Anna smirked and flipped me onto my back before elbowing me in the spine. And thus began a long painful hour of her 'expert back message'. For a long while, I felt as if she was crippling me, but at the end of it, the pain and bent up stress in my body had completely dissipated. I actually had never felt better.

I sprung up from the table, feeling light and exuberant, "Oh, that's great. I've never felt this way in a long while!"

"Kind of the point," Anna laughed, "You seemed stressed out. Normally, I charge, but you looked like you needed it."

"Wow, thanks for that, Anna," I replied, legitimately surprised by her kindness.

Anna winked, "Next time I'll charge, though."

Damn it. I could already feel it in my bones that I'd have to ask for her services again.

I made my way to the kitchen and worked my ass off for the next two hours. Covered in flour, sweat, tears, and a batch of inflamed pancakes, I sighed to myself, my job complete.

The night passed without incident, and when everyone gathered at the lunch house together, I announced, "Guys, got a surprise for everyone."

I reached behind the counter and brought out a cake with candles in it, "Tradition from my lands says I've gotta do this for our special birthday girl." I placed the double-layered chocolate cake in front of Cordelia, who seemed intimidated by its size, "Make a wish and blow out the candles. I'll get us knives and plates."

"What... I haven't seen a confectionery this large before," Cordelia commented, looking up at me, "And you even drew my pegasus and I in the icing..."

I smiled back at her, "Of course. No holding out for people I care about."

Cordelia turned back to the cake, "You care for me? Am I not a stranger to you?"

"Well, not exactly," I snickered, "I told Lissa, I know a bit about you both. And I wanted to make this day special for you. You deserve it, always working so hard. Organizing our weapon stockpiles without even being asked, checking our health over the night... I'm very thankful."

Cordelia didn't answer me, closing her eyes, her hands clasped together and held near her heart as she blew the candles out, "There."

Curious, I asked, "How old are you now?"

The second I said that, Lissa, Tharja, and Flora's expressions all turned grim as they stepped back in fear of the potential rage flowing within my new companion. I fucked up, didn't I?

I expected hell, but instead she stayed quiet. After an awkward silence, she rose to her feet and faced me, "I'm not mad. I... I'm just glad you went out of your way for me..." she hugged me, and I kept myself from saying the first thing that came to my mind.

Instead, I said the second, "You're...soft." Cordelia let go of me a moment later, and I blushed, "Uh, anyways. Gunter, someone, get over here and slice this cake up for us!"

And with that, our group celebrated not just her birthday, but our first time we truly felt united. I was surprised to see even Tharja come out of her shell and happily converse with Cordelia on the potentials of magic, while Lissa and Henry soon found great joy in pranking Gunter and Flora.

I resigned myself to my fate as Anna watched it all from afar, and I asked, "Any reason you're not reveling with the others?"

Anna shrugged, "Do I seem like a people person to you? I mean, not to be rude... I just don't often spend enough time around others to grow attached."

"With us, maybe that will change," I offered, "Come on, what's the harm in having fun?"

Anna studied me for a moment before nodding, "Not lowering my rates, though."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I'd even ask."

Anna and I joined the others, and together spent a joyous moment in our castle, despite the impending doom that felt growing in our presence. I was... happy. Genuinely happy to have bothered on this adventure. I hoped it wouldn't end any time soon.


	12. Corrin, Chapter Two-The First Lord

**Corrin-Chapter Two-The First Lord-Fort Kaidu**

Our victory at that village improved our group morale, and ridding the area of its bandit infestation had turned the tide in our favor. We had received word from Hoshido's capital that a group of reinforcements had come to bolster our forces. One was a dignified young man from the Wind Tribe Village, one was one of Ryoma's loyal retainers himself, and the third was a close friend to Queen Mikoto.

They arrived just before dawn. Hayato, the son of the Wind Tribe Chieftain, explained his skills as a Diviner. He was fluent in scroll usage, but despite his cocky attitude, had proven his value when he repelled an invasion of ruffians weeks prior.

Second was Saizo, an expert ninja who had brought with him invaluable intelligence with him. Fort Kaidu, our destination, had been seized by forces not yet heard of. Even worse, Grado appeared shortly thereafter and seized the fort, though nothing was reported of the previous group's execution or retreat. Thus, our next objective was to recapture the fort and try to rescue Rinkah and Kaze, our allies captured by that new rival force.

Finally we were joined by Orochi, another Diviner and a long-time friend of mother, Queen Mikoto. She was kind, a bit mischievous, and helped reign in Hayato's more free-spirited personality. With nine of us now, we hoped we had enough strength to rout Grado from Fort Kaidu. No other forces were sighted in the area, giving us some relief in that knowledge.

I had a map opened up in our war room when someone appeared to me, wearing a mysterious black coat. I jumped up, hand on Yato in a moment, "Who goes there!?"

The stranger didn't answer, walking across from the map to me before waving his hand. The board in front of me changed, clearly labeling a bunch of new landmarks, locations, enemy routes and other things. It was a charitable amount of information for me, one going so blindly into enemy territory.

They looked up at me and spoke in a deep voice, "I am here to level the playing field. I never anticipated Grado to grow so quickly, to strike so soon. I only meant to change things up. Make this game of the Sage's interesting for my friends."

"Your friends?" What was he even on about?

The man lowered his hood, revealing himself to me. Red eyes, a patchy beard, and beautiful light blond hair. I'd never seen him before; that I knew.

He moved his hands onto the map, circling three locations, one being Fort Kaidu, "My friends are the three Lords. Lord Chester, a rising Nohrian commander who seeks the Hoshidan throne. Lord Magnus, a renegade rogue hoping to tangle with the great God, Anankos. And finally, Lord Robert, who seized Fort Kaidu and is engaging all sides in a war."

I looked over the map, noticing he'd never left Fort Kaidu. Was this true? I'd see soon enough, "And what is his goal? Really?"

"Something stupid, I'd wager," The mysterious man didn't hesitate insulting his so-called friend, "As for me... I am the one who brought Grado here. Plegia and Valm were unexpected accidents; they witnessed my rituals. I only intended to make things interesting, but now it's become such a mess."

"So the one responsible for those villages we saw in ruins-" I began, removing Yato from its sheath.

The man nodded, "Yes, yes, it's my fault, technically. It's why I came here. You will fix this for me. You are my chosen pupil; the others are too unrestrained for me to work with. Of course, if you refuse, I'll just end this here and now."

I didn't trust him at all, and to show him my response to his demands, I swung towards him. He blocked it with a shield of light, but I struck out at him several more times, "What is this...? Who are you?"

"My name is... well, who am I kidding? You don't really care..." From behind his back, he pulls out a claymore, wielding it in one hand, "So be it."

I jumped forward with Yato, striking against his claymore. He forced me away with his strength. I was quicker than him, however, so I flung myself towards him. He charged at me at the last moment, cleaving through my side.

I stumbled to my knees, holding my side and coughing up blood. My opponent grabbed his chest, Yato impaled inside him, "Good, just the power I expected... You will do well."

He pulled Yato out of his chest and stumbles away from me, bleeding onto the floor, "The Sage... He wasn't lying about you..."

Still clutching my wounds, I picked up Yato and held it up towards his back, "You... Why?"

The man turned towards me, moving his hand, showing me his gaping wound, "To remind you to fight... You must defeat the three lords. And only then will Hoshido be saved... As for me... It seems it's my time to part."

And with that, he just disappeared. He faded away into a series of white and black lights, as if he had never existed.

I felt my side again, but the wound was no longer there. What had even happened there?

I was startled awake by the sound of Sakura calling out to me. I woke up in my bed with an aching head. I slipped out of bed and dressed myself in my favorite Hoshidan armor, the nice white colors rather attractive to me. I always felt a bit exposed with it on though, with my thighs so unprotected. I could move more quickly, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

The day was still early, the sun having risen only two or three hours ago. Outside in the castle courtyard, Sakura was talking excitedly with Orochi, who told her many stories of her mother's youth.

Orochi had never seen the doll given to Sakura, however, sparking rumors amongst us of its mysterious whereabouts. It would remain a mystery until we returned to the castle. First and foremost, our objective was to retake Fort Kaidu from Grado forces, which had been repelled from the surrounding area by Ryoma's advance guards, with Kagero leading the charge.

The locals talked of a general of Grado, a handsome young blond-haired man riding a mighty wyvern and defending his own. He was called the more pacifistic of the Six Grado Generals, sparing any and all. His commander in the area, however, a knight by the name of Saar, knew no such thing as mercy.

He was the one who razed three nearly empty villages on his way to this Fort before seizing it. Our men hadn't evacuated them, so we were concerned the Plegians had purged them, but we'd know soon enough.

I made my way into the courtyard, where I felt someone watching me, "Saizo, is that you?" No one answered, but I knew he'd heard me, "Is it necessary to spy on me so often? Can you let up a bit?"

Saizo appeared from behind the newly built staff shop, silently striding towards me, "No."

"Why not?" I inquired, hoping to get more than two words out of him.

"Lord Ryoma asked me to watch over you. That being said, you are Nohrian royalty. I must watch you to ensure your motives are purely in Hoshido's interests, and to take action as I see fit." At least he was honest, jarringly so.

"So you think I'll betray my real family? I just got them back!" I argued, but he just shook his head.

"It is not in me to trust you so easily. Just be aware that your actions carry consequences." Saizo freely spoke of his suspicions, "I must be wary of both you and any would be assailants. We are heading deep into enemy territory, and I must be vigilant."

I shook my head, "Do you ever take a break?"

"No."

I wondered, "So you're always watching me?"

"Yes."

"Even when-"

Saizo cut me off, "Especially then."

"Is it just me or do you monitor the whole army like this?"

"That's classified."

"Well, at least you're committed to your job," I tried to see the positives to it, "Aren't you worried about your brother? They said Kaze was the commander of the fort."

Saizo stayed quiet for a moment, "My brother Suzukaze knew the dangers of such a high risk deployment. He undertook it dutifully. Truly, he is fit to be in the Saizo bloodline."

Right. Saizo was not the first in his family to be named that way. He descended from a line of royal ninjas hailing from the country of Mokushu, to the south. Saizo was the fifth of that line, exiled when a new daimyo, the warlord Kotaro, allegedly murdered his father Saizo the Fourth.

Saizo was known by the army as more serious in his duties than Kaze, choosing not to ally with others. I had hoped to convince him to be more communicative with the rest of our army, but so far, my attempts had all but failed.

I sighed before giving him a cheery smile, "We'll find him, Saizo. I promise you that much."

He didn't respond, instead returning to the shadows without another word passed between us.

Feeling his presence in the background, I decided to get some food from the kitchen before we marched the last two miles to the fort. Inside, Hana, Subaki, and Tana were together, having a discussion.

"Seriously, Subaki. Your attitude is dreadful," Hana complained, "Everyone is always comparing me to you and it's not fair. You're not perfect. Your mount remembers that well, with how you tried to fly when we first met."

Subaki sighed, holding his head in his hand, "Must you always refer to that? It was a long time ago, and I have since grown into my place as a retainer."

Hana pouted, "Yeah, right. Even Sakura knows you're not actually perfect; she's just too kind to say it."

"Lady Sakura," He corrected her, "Always forgetting the honorific, how unprofessional of you."

"Don't talk down to me. I'd crush you, Mr. Perfect." Hana barked back at him.

A sly grin on his face, Subaki upped the ante, "Would you bet on that? I wouldn't mind having official, recognized status as the more competent of her retainers. Not that you pose much of a challenge as you are."

Hana gripped her katana, face scrunched up in anger, "On my father's name, I'll destroy you, you pompous jerk!"

Tana slipped behind them and made her way over to me, "Like day and night with them. What do you intend to do?"

I sighed and shrugged, "I won't stop them. They need to get this out of their systems, I think. Plus, Hana doesn't really like me already. I'd rather not impose any further."

Tana smiled, "Oh, no worries. I'm certain she'll warm up to you. It's not always easy, befriending strangers, especially from an enemy country."

"Have you ever done it?" I asked, curious.

"No... Grado has been our only opponent, and none have offered surrender as an option. We have yet to meet someone kind like you," Tana honestly admitted, "If we do, though, you know my thoughts."

I bid her farewell and went to find Sakura, whom I hadn't seen in awhile. She was still conversing with Orochi, a spirited smile on her face, "She fell into the fountain just like that!? No way!"

"Still talking about Mother, I take it?" It was nice to see Sakura smiling. She was still a bit shaken up from Colm robbing her so easily, complaining about her inability to defend herself.

Orochi grinned, "Oh, curious to who she really is, are you?"

"Of course, Orochi. I... If I'd known, had remembered... Who knows if I would have stayed in Nohr if I knew her better..." I solemnly added, "Not that Garon wanted me in the end, anyways."

A shout rang out, "Lady Corrin!" Subaki flew up to our position, "Hana and I were dueling in the yard when we saw upon the horizon an enemy force! Led by a wyvern general, no less!"

Orochi's eyes focused, "A General of Grado, here? How large is his force!?"

Subaki admitted, "Near a hundred. A small force to them, but sufficient to snuff us out. Apparently, they are on orders to sniff out that local lord."

"Gods, no..." I swore under my breath, "Everyone, move out. Our only option is to seize the fort before they arrive and close the gates!"

Hana, who heard my plan, refused, "We'd just be trapping ourselves!"

Saizo appeared out of nowhere, "Nevertheless, it's our only option. We'll get slaughtered out here. We need someone to run a distraction!"

"I volunteer!" Tana shouted, "They want me, right? Subaki and I can run interference."

Hana shook her head, "Then I'm going, too. Can't let that buffoon get the best of me."

Saizo observed the enemies slowly closing in from the distance, "We must strike quickly, then. I'll move out and infiltrate the fort. Once the gates are open, clear out the inside. I'll close them behind us."

I nodded, "Orochi, get Hayato. You're leading us in. Sakura and I will pair up and head in after to heal you guys. Azura, you'll be with us. We need to break into the throne room."

Azura nods, and we set out at an expedient pace. Subaki, Tana, and Hana circled to the left of the arriving force, while Saizo snuck inside the fort.

We eventually came to the outside of the for, but the guards were disposed of and strewn about the entrance where they had fallen.

"Well, he's effective," Hayato said, a tremble in his voice, "Glad he's on our side."

The gates slowly lifted upwards, and the five of us rushed inside. The gate slowly closed behind us, and we encountered a second set of doors. Saizo pushed one open and motioned for us to come inside, quietly.

He took us to a side room and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Thirteen men in the throne room. Leader's a knight, a balding man, pretty annoyed by the looks of it. Four fighters, four soldiers, two archers, and a couple of healers in the back."

I peeked inside the rear hallway towards the room, but saw nothing from this angle, "Saizo, cloak up. Strike the healers when they least expect it. Sakura, stay behind with Azura. Lead up when I signal you."

Azura nodded, "We'll remain behind you as needed."

"Orochi, Hayato. I want you slinging spells from behind us; use whichever scrolls you prefer, but keep them on guard," I sighed, "I have to take the physical brunt of this fight, but no worries."

We slowly moved our way through the side hallway, and Orochi unleashed her ox spirit. The mighty ox charged towards one of the archers, slamming him against the wall. His armor crunched into pieces from the horn impaling him, slumping to the floor.

I rushed around the corner and gripped Yato in both hands. I charged towards the other archer, who was already lining up a shot at the exposed Diviner, and slashed him down.

Azura and a soldier clashed, her naginata sliding down his lance, severing his arms. As he stepped away, Hayato blasted him with a Rat Spirit, which assaulted his eyes.

Sakura looked away, turning a bit green from the disgusting scene. I ignored her for now, blade in hand. The other soldiers were rushing towards us now. I clashed with one of the fighters as the knight watched on, unmoving. He merely grunted in annoyance, as if they... had expected us.

This was a set up, wasn't it!?

Outside, screams erupted, but we couldn't focus on that. Saizo had closed the gates behind us, so they'd not be able to get in, or so we hoped.

Saizo revealed himself behind the two healers and struck them both down in one swipe, his two daggers broaching their unprotected necks. He threw a flaming shuriken towards one of the fighters in his exposed back, setting him alight.

I finally broke through my opponent's defenses and sent him to the ground with a headbutt before impaling him with my sword. Behind me, Orochi and Hayato fused together their ox spirits to trample a couple of the soldiers.

Saizo attacked the commander, Saar, but he was pushed back as the knight stood up. In one devastating motion, Saar slammed Saizo's back with the back of his lance before piercing him in the side.

Azura, gripping her naginata tightly, rushed towards him, grabbing him off of the floor and retreating to Sakura's position, "Sakura, heal him!"

Saizo chuckled, blood pouring from his mouth, "I've seen...worse."

Orochi and Hayato finished off the last fighter and aimed towards Saar. they unleashed their spirits on him, but he tore through them with his silver lance as if they were made of paper, "I am no whelp."

Saar slowly thrusted forward with his lance, ripping a hole in Orochi's scroll. Moving his shield up, he bashed Hayato away, knocking him into a statue as it crumbled and shattered into pieces.

I intercepted his next attack on Orochi, blocking it for her, "Get back!"

Saar didn't smile or show any emotion, just taking a step back before gouging my leg in his next attack. He was limiting my mobility. I dodged his next two attacks, and landed a hit, Yato barely scraping the side of his armor, "Specially made by the General. You stand no chance."

Saar raised his spear and brought it down towards me, and though I blocked it with Yato, it still slashed my arm. The blood dripped down, his armor still unaffected by my attacks. I struck a second time, even harder, but I only managed to dent it.

His shield was launched into my exposed stomach, causing me to kneel in pain. I coughed heavily, and Saar set his shield down and grabbed me by my hair, "Enough. Grado has no use for you."

When he raised his lance to kill me, I felt my hand find its way into my pocket. Come on, come on!

In a wave of blinding blue light, Saar stepped back, screaming about his eyes. I was already halfway done transforming. With those piercing blue eyes of my dragon form, I raised my right arm and clawed through his armor like paper.

Saar was screaming, but I was lost in my dragon's rage. I opened my mouth and blasted him with the full power of my breath, knocking him back. In one last attack, I swept him with my tail, launching him through the second story stained-glass window and out of the fort himself.

Another noise, the sound of glass crashing, rang out as Subaki flew in with an injured Hana at his side. Tana followed in just after, "We've been pushed back!"

Subaki collapsed off of his pegasus onto the floor below, "Save... her..."

Sakura sprinted to Hana's side and began healing her. Saizo, still clutching his now healed side, grunted, "Still hurts, though. Tana, report."

Tana answered honestly, "We met them just outside the fort and managed to hold them off. Hana came in too close and tried to kill the General herself. Glen ousted her, but spared her life if we surrendered. Subaki saved her, but he got pretty hurt."

I cursed to myself, "What now?"

Before they could answer, a huge explosion rang out from outside. In fear and trepidation we headed towards the front gates to find them in perfect shape.

Saizo offered, "I'll go outside and-"

The gates opened before our very eyes, and we saw the results. Glen's army was in tatters, the field outside rife with fire and corpses. He and his few remaining soldiers were in full retreat, leaving behind the battlefield as swiftly as possible.

Saizo gripped his daggers and headed towards the gate controls, "Who's there?"

His brother, Suzukaze, smiled back at him, "Brother, is that any way to thank me? You didn't think we routed them for _our_ sake, did you?"

Before we could speak, a girl with long blue hair, blade drawn, walked through the wreckage and came inside the building, "Nobody move. This fort is under our control as of now. Resist, and we can't ensure your safety."

In front of us, a couple of people dropped down from the second floor balcony. An oni warrior, covered in bandages and wielding a steel club, and a young man dressed up in purple robes much like that Henry fellow from before. I grabbed Yato out of its sheath, "Plegian!"

"Hey, that's not fair. These robes are standard to being a tactician, alright?" The man with short black hair joked, giving me a dishonest smile, "I don't want to fight, Lady Corrin. Daughter of Mikoto, child of Anankos, heir to the Kingdom of Valla."

The only person in our group who had any reaction to his mystical words was Azura, "How do you-"

He answered, "I do my research, Azura. Daughter of Arete, and princess of both Valla and Nohr," he laughed, "Anyways, let's just take our weapons down. I've the upper hand here. Your men are wounded, and I don't kill wounded targets. Besides, Felicia would hate having to fight Corrin."

As if perfectly timed, Felicia dropped down in front of him and ran towards me, crying, "Corrin!" I fell to the ground, dropping Yato as she held me close and sobbed, "I missed you so, so much!"

The mysterious leader snatched Yato up and swung through the air, "Yato, the mighty blade. Yes, this is ill befitting of you."

Felicia still clinging to me, I stood up, "Give it back. I need that blade."

"No can do," he answered without facing me, "Not until we talk. And if you go dragon on me, I'll be forced to use it on you. Surrender peacefully."

What could I do? Back against the wall, Hayato, Hana, and Subaki were unconscious, Sakura had used up her staff to heal them all, and Saizo and Tana were both weakened as well. Even I felt drained.

Reluctantly, bitterly, I replied, "...I, Lady Corrin, princess of Hoshido, do surrender to you."

Instead of gloating, the man brushed his hand through his hair, "Holy shit, it worked!? I mean uh... Oh, who am I kidding? Felicia, heal the others. I need Azura, Corrin, and Sakura to come with me. 'Nuff said."

With that, the three of us were taken through the throne room by the oni, who introduced herself and Rinkah, heir to the Flame Tribe and the chieftain's respected daughter.

In the map room, the three of us seated ourselves on one side. Rinkah closed the door and leaned against it, sniffing the air for a bit before flexing her hands.

The man finally introduced himself, "Lord Robert here. Trying to make a new country's hard work. Mirai Empire, you can call us. Not much of anything yet, with only this fort as our capital. When we saw Grado coming, we realized they intended to box you in here. So we hid in the dungeons, closed them up. Found a Dragon Vein, too," I laughed, waving my hand back and forth, "Made of some interesting... reactive rocks. Caused an explosion with it, killed most of Glen's men."

"That was the explosion?" I inquired, "Was it controlled?"

"Uh, no. I just guessed," he laughed a bit, but quickly stopped, "That's not funny, I know. It was risky, but otherwise we'd both have been slaughtered. Grado is running now, and you should make it to Dragon's Gate much easier."

Azura eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you know of our objective?"

Robert sighed, "Long story. Look, I have all the time in the world to hang out with you guys, but I wanna sort of speed this part up along."

The first Lord we had met that the stranger from this morning warned me of informed us the enemies we'd met, of the machinations behind Garon's recent aggressive nature. He explained the truths of my birth, of my father, Anankos, and how I came to be. He even explained to Azura why he wasn't cursed like his mother.

"His power over this realm has been severed," he explained, "Grima, Fomortiis, they all started sucking away that demonic energy when they arrived. We can speak of it now," he paused, "Or so I theorized. I might be wrong. Anyways... Kaze has expressed his desire to become your retainer."

Speaking of the handsome devil, Kaze stepped inside, opening the door Rinkah was leaning on, catching her as she fell. Rinkah pushed him away as she stood up, "Sorry, Rinkah. I didn't mean to-"

"Enough," Rinkah grunted.

Kaze sighed before bowing to me of all people, "Lady Corrin. I was with King Sumeragi when he died. I have always felt personally involved in letting you be kidnapped by that Nohrian traitor. I would be pleased to make it up to you as your retainer, serving you dutifully."

I stuttered, "I-I don't... You would be great help, Kaze, and I'm sure Saizo would be glad to have you back. I'd be honored to have you by my side..."

"Great, take my only door unlocker," Robert mumbled just audibly, "Why would I want treasure?"

Sakura picked up her doll, "So this was made by my real mom... Not Mikoto."

Robert answered her, "Why she didn't remember it is because she never made it. That being said, don't get down, kiddo. You had two moms that love you. Still do. And you have your brothers and sisters, too," he shrugged, "Oh...Boy."

He picked up Yato and slowly placed it on the map, "This blade is said to be the key to killing Anankos. Only Corrin and those not of this world such as myself can wield it. Having this means one Lord is already boned."

"So you're not working together?" I asked, "Some guy in a black coat told me you three were going to... destroy Hoshido."

"One of us might," he admitted, "Chester is heading to Shirasagi as we speak on some secret mission. I bear no ill will towards Hoshido."

Saizo appeared behind him, dagger drawn, "Lies. You attacked our fort in cold blood!"

Robert, without turning around, blasted him with wind, revealing a tome in his sleeve, "I killed not a soul. I spared them all, and recruited Kaze and Rinkah. I am not shedding blood."

Saizo scrambled to his feet before launching towards our so-called enemy again, but Robert blocked it with Yato, the blade responding to his power, "What!?"

"Only heroes can wield Yato, correct? Then please, take this as a sign," he lowered the blade, "My terms are simple; This fort stays under my control; you guys can gather resources as needed before you move out. Kaze joins your service, Felicia, too, if she wishes," he smiled, "And... Yato is also to stay under my watchful eye. The third lord, Magnus, seeks its power to slay Anankos. I can keep him in check with this."

"Out of the question. The sword is mine; it chose me. I'll need it if I am to win this war!" I announced clearly and forcefully, staring right into his eyes.

Robert hesitated for a bit before answering, "...You have seen my knowledge of you, your pasts, the intents of the many forces we've encountered. Plegia and Valm come from the future; a world ravaged by war, destruction, never-ending avarice and greed. I want to change that! I need Yato for that future, one that everyone deserves to live in!" he held the blade tightly as he explained himself, shaking uncontrollably.

Saizo disregarded his words, "Excuses. Mere drivel, spewed by a child seeking power. I will not listen to another-"

"Kotaro murdered your father in cold blood, Saizo. And you wish to avenge him, even if it kills you. You lost your eye to that end already," he shot back, "Kotaro crushed the kingdom of Kohga with ease, just for the sake of his own power trip."

"You-!"

Robert held Yato at his side, "Were I like him, I'd just cut you down. Use Corrin as a hostage for both kingdoms. But I'm not..." he placed the legendary blade on the table, "I want peace just as much as Corrin and Mikoto and Hoshido. If I can unite every nation under one, we might be able to make true peace. Every day, the commoners in Nohr starve to death. Every day, the Faceless butcher innocent Hoshidans. Nothing short of all out war will end this, and I am willing to do what must be done."

"Saizo, is what he says true? Nohr is that bad off?" I had never been allowed out, so of course I'd not have known that.

Saizo gave us confirmation, "They round up food sources for the army; commoners are treated as third class. Starvation is rampant, and many seek to flee into Hoshido. Most fail due to the hostile environment provided by our villages. They see Nohrians as below us."

"Hoshido has bounties of food. Nohr has border security and some technological advancements. They could together achieve greatness. This is why Sumeragi sought peace, why Garon ever considered it back in olden times. Then Anankos warped him," Robert concurred, "I won't lie; I intend to invade Hoshido, maybe after I meet the Fire Tribe, even. But my goals are to capture certain units to aid me; not to cause wanton destruction."

Saizo gripped his dagger close and lunged towards him. Robert didn't stop him this time, taking the stab to his side. Saizo hadn't expected him to let him strike, and in his hesitation, his victim stepped back, "You... Why!?"

Robert coughed heavily, "I'm not... Lying. I just..." he slumped to his knees, putting pressure on his wound, "I didn't...distrust you. And you attacked me like that... Hmph."

The girl from earlier burst in through the doors and slid over the table, slashing towards Saizo. He was left unsteady by a harsh kick before she pierced his already pained side with her sword. As he fell backwards, Felicia ran in, "Lucina! Where are you...Oh!"

Running over to his side, Felicia unveiled her healing rod and pressed it against his tender flesh, "Hold still, milord. I'm healing you up, no worries!"

Robert smiled to himself, "Felicia, heal Saizo as well. Lucina did a number on him."

Lucina, the other warrior, argued, "He tried to kill you! In cold blood, even! Why let him go!?"

"Lucina... Just take him out of here," He barked an order as Felicia finished healing Saizo, who glared up at the two of them, "No arguments."

Begrudgingly, she nodded, "...Understood."

As Lucina helped Saizo up on her shoulder, Robert added, "But if you attack her like you did me... If you endanger any of my followers... I will personally see to it that Kotaro mount you on his wall. A prized head of the last of the Saizo bloodline."

Saizo was despondent and unresponsive as he was walked out, though whether it was due to the threat or his injuries, only he knew.

Robert settled himself back in his chair, "Sorry about all of this, Corrin. Overloading you with information, threatening your homeland... I must seem crazy. Felicia, you can leave with Corrin, too. I promised to reunite you guys, after all."

Rinkah finally gave her own input, "Hey, we're going after my tribe, right? Felicia's our only healer. If we don't bring her-"

"I am aware of the risks, Rinkah. But I swore an oath to her," he concisely answered, "The choice is hers. Felicia, retrieve the supplies we prepared for Corrin. I'll be in my quarters until it's time to see them off."

With that, Felicia led us to the central courtyard whereupon she gifted us with supplies provided by our new acquaintance.

The day came to a close, and that evening, Saizo, Kaze, Subaki, Hana, Tana, Azura, Sakura, Orochi, Hayato and I were standing in front of Fort Kaidu as Felicia, Lucina, Rinkah, and Robert walked us out. Robert, with Yato in his sheath, handed me a new blade, one with the blade split in the middle for most of it.

"Tyrfing," Robert revealed its name, "A holy Blade, said to give its wielder power to resist most magic. Grado's deadliest warriors are magic users, so this should serve you well."

I took it from him and swung it, feeling its power. The blade itself was exquisite, a fine make, "Strong enough to pierce their armor, I hope."

Robert acknowledged my comment and faced Felicia, "Felicia, I wish you well. I know Corrin will take utmost care of you."

Felicia actually refused, "No, I can't. I would love to be reunited with Corrin. But if I leave, you won't be able to heal effectively. If I leave for selfish reasons, I'd be endangering you three."

"Are you certain? I know how much you've wanted to see her again," Robert reminded her, "You should do what you want, Felicia; not what you feel obligated to do."

"I am," she fervently replied, "I want to stay. Once we win, once peace is achieved, Corrin, Lucina, Rinkah, and you and I can all be friends together, right? I can be patient; I want to help you."

Was he blushing? He finally addressed me again, "Well, this is unexpected. Still... I will return Yato to you once it's no longer needed by me," he bowed before me, "I wish you luck in your mission. I should be at Castle Shirasagi by the time you return; under peaceful terms, if I can manage."

Would I trust him? Should I? I struggled with that as I nodded, "I'd rather it be peacefully," I found myself laugh after saying that, "I am not ready to make a decision regarding you, however."

"That's reasonable. Anyways... A storm is brewing. I think it best you stay for the night," he offered, "You don't have to stay, and you can post guards if you so choose. It's at your discretion."

Weighing my choices, I decided that if I honestly wanted peace, I would have to build bridges, not burn them, "That would be delightful."


	13. Robert, Chapter Two-Hoshi-Don'ts

**Robert-Chapter Two-Hoshi-Don'ts-Valley Settlement**

Chester had routed the Valmese commanders, Vincent and Victor. Not only that, he had broken through their easternmost forces, pushing them back into the Woods of the Forlorn. Valm had hopefully learned their lesson in launching offensives by now, and would play more defensively. They needed to keep Nohr distracted.

Magnus had dealt a serious blow to the Grimleal, slaying the evil sorcerer Ardri, a lesser entity, but necessary to deal with nonetheless. He had acquired a more sizable army, and was en route to the Thieves' Den. Unfortunately for him, the Grimleal were not giving up their search that easily.

Corrin, however, was of great aide to me. Slaying the Grado Commander Saar saved me the trouble of earning their ire, and with Kaze bolstering her force to ten, she had enough firepower to cut through Grado's forces. Grado wouldn't take her assaults lightly, but I knew she would survive.

As for myself, Fort Kaidu had been reconsolidated under my authority. In the morning, we would begin the long trek to the north. Our first stop was to defeat a small local Hoshidan contingent of troops and seize control of the entire northern valley. Once we achieved that, the only route to the Fire Tribe Village was ours.

Once the Fire Tribe was effectively under my control, I would turn my attention to another group; the Grass Tribe in the Divine Dragon's Forest. Not so much for battle, they had supposedly mastered kinds of magic that helped growing crops. The many supply lines out here from Hoshido had been cut, and I wanted to keep the local villages from starving.

That being said, many of the local villages joined me voluntarily. I was taking advantage of the chaos wrought by Grado and Plegia in the easternmost parts of Hoshido, giving me considerable influence in the area. The villagers appreciated the stability, and the chance to defend themselves while Hoshido lulled into inaction on the major fronts.

After Kagero and her men had driven off the Grado forces in the south, Ryoma ordered her to halt her advance in order to gauge the enemy's capabilities of a counter-offensive. This waiting game of his was to avoid casualties, a noble goal, but one ignoring pleas for aid in less strategically valuable areas of the land.

I had decided on an insignia, which had been seared into all of our armor and weaponry by a kind local blacksmith whose family we saved. An X to the top right, with the bottom left line the end of the top slant of the Z placed just to the left beneath it. Our country had been referred to by the locals as Mirai, or the Future, due to my supposed oracle powers. All I did was track enemies and use my game knowledge to their advantage. Lucina did most of the planning herself anyways.

The Mirai Empire, hm? Had a nice ring to it. We had already won a tremendous victory over Hoshidan forces, and even Nohr knew of my presence; of my potential as an enemy.

Lucina, of course, was still shocked that we'd come so far in the last week. As others crossed countrysides, I focused my resources and time into building anew. With any luck, I'd manage to make some mark on history, even if I fell now. The empire I was building had little importance to me beyond the meaning of the ideals I intended to spread.

Knowing the journey in the morning would be arduous and long, I prayed that we would find safe passage and made my way to the mess hall to gather some provisions and to enjoy a midnight snack.

I was surprised to see our most important guest there, "Corrin, is it? Hunkering for a midnight snack yourself?"

Corrin faced me with a surprised look, "Well... I... Maybe..."

"No need for embarrassment," I laughed as I opened the icebox and pulled out a slab of meat, "How's about some well-cooked boar meat? How do you like it?"

"Um... I could do it myself if-"

I waved my hand, "Why bother? I'm already making some for me. So, well done? Bloody? What?"

"Well done, please," Corrin replied.

Setting the meat on a metal pan and placing it just above the fire, I prepared a steak knife and the other utensils I needed. Grabbing a couple of spices off the rack, I set them aside, preparing to season them afterwards.

As the meat cooked and I flipped it once or twice, I asked, "Are you alright? I know I might have dropped a lot of information on you earlier. I just felt you had a right to know."

She didn't answer me outright, but eventually worked up the courage, "How did you know all that? I mean, with Azura's reaction, I know it's likely true, but..."

"My two friends and I come from a different world. Unlike Plegia and Valm, who come from the future. We're more alike to Grado in that regard," I began, "I also have a dossier of information for you on Grado as well. Who's working for who, what are they like, that sort of thing."

"Grado... They're said to come from another world, right? Are you other worlders too, then?"

I sat back, watching the fire, "Essentially, just not Grado's world. We're outsiders in the truest sense. Basically, the Rainbow Sage rounded us up and sent us out here with aid from your former servants. Jakob with Chester, Flora with Magnus, and Felicia with myself. Asked us to pick a team, so to speak."

Corrin thought back to the information I'd already handed over, "Chester chose Nohr, and Magnus wants to unite both kingdoms, right?"

"...Yeah, seems like it. Magnus is battling Plegia, Chester's fighting Valm, and here I am antagonizing Hoshido and Nohr," I scratched my head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You've been monitoring my actions too, right? With those updates you get," Corrin was referring to our magical map, provided by the Sage.

I nodded, "Yeah, but now you can monitor us back. I updated your map. Hopefully it'll work."

Corrin wondered aloud, "Why? I'm Hoshidan. Aren't we enemies?"

"Tch, enemies? I don't want to destroy Hoshido like Garon does," I answered, "I just want it to bow. Allow me to intervene, have executive authority to arrest criminals or overthrow tyrants. That kinda thing. Otherwise, I'd have to invade and conquer every time someone like Garon comes to power."

I stood up and finally took our food out, putting it on separate plates, "These are just the idealized dreams of a child, is all. I wouldn't take what I say too seriously."

Corrin disagreed with me, "No... I think what you want isn't wrong. If someone had been around to intervene, maybe Da...King Garon could have been saved."

"Don't worry. You have strong allies, an able team. I'm certain you'll return from the Dragon's Gate in no time at all," I assured her, "Next we meet, though, it may be on a field of battle."

"But-"

I interrupted her, "You are Hoshidan. You must fight for the freedom of every Hoshidan, for your family. Even if it's from me, you must. Your army is giving their all for you; you have to reciprocate. Even if you find it hard..."

She went quiet before finally responding, "You're right. I just worry. Having to fight the Nohrian royals will be hard for me, but... If I have to, I will."

I gave her a smirk, "There, that's the resolve your allies need. Plus, had you declined... Saizo's probably listening in right now. Or Kaze. Or both."

For a second, I thought I heard a gasp, but I decided to ignore it.

"Right... Anyways, I should head to bed with this. Thanks for the food, and well, the talk, too," Corrin shyly said.

"Hopefully it won't be the last pleasant chat we can share," I muttered, "A force of Hoshidans is en route to the valley the others and I are headed to. If I don't survive that conflict... Well, I know you'll win peace for me."

I returned to my quarters to sleep, and by dawn, Corrin and her nine allies had already left for their next destination; the Western Plains of Hoshido, and soon after, the Bottomless Canyon.

Rinkah, Felicia, Lucina, and I all strapped our gear on. Saying goodbye to the small defense force we were leaving behind, we began our long march north. Along the way, we hunted bears and other wildlife for food, and continued our training.

Rinkah won our second sparring match, obviously. The journey was painful, but fun. Until...

We were four miles south of the Valley Settlement, our target. A Hoshidan force was in hot pursuit of us, and we expected to reach the village before dawn. We'd turn around and destroy our pursuers in a second bloodless conflict before making the final strike on the Fire Tribe Village. If it all came together, we'd return to Fort Kaidu in time to deal with the Nohrian force headed towards our position. Camilla was leading it; much to my chagrin.

I could see the sun peeking just over the horizon when we finally entered the valley. Hurrying down the side, we made quick time getting into the small village still in time.

"We've made it to the outskirts of my people's land," Rinkah announced to us as we headed into the town square, "The Main village is just a few miles to the northwest now."

I thought on it for a moment, "Do you think we can rush to the village instead of staying? I'm tired, but we're a small, covert unit. I'd rather not engage that Hoshidan army at our heels."

"That would be rather unfortunate," a voice spoke, and we turned to face our guest speaker, "Then I'd not get to kill you."

Standing before us was a ninja, one that looked weathered and tired, "Name's Omozu. Proud Hoshidan Commander. Let the fliers hang back to trick your scouts, skirted around you to get here first."

I grinned, "Nice trick. I don't have your experience in terms of tactics." Hand on my new blade, I asked, "Now what?"

"My objective is to kill the rogue lord and return Rinkah to the Castle," Omozu admitted, "I do not know you personally, and I have seen what you have done for the local people. It's a shame it ends in your death."

Drawing Yato, I laughed at his surprised expression, "I took it from Corrin. So, are you going to challenge one who wields this legendary blade? Or will you surrender and let me pass?"

Omozu growled back at me, "How dare you insult my honor!" He thrust several shurikens at me, which I deflected, "I will not bow before tyrants!"

I sighed, "You can't beat me alone."

Knowing I was jinxing it, his men showed themselves. A group of ninjas surrounded us, "I am aware, child. Men... Kill the three and capture Rinkah."

Rinkah scoffed, knocking one of the ninjas away from her, "Capture!? I thought you wouldn't attack me outright. How dishonorable... Expected from shadow-warriors who hide on the battlefield in plain sight!"

"...I retract my last order. Kill them all," Omozu said with a cold, dead stare.

Glaring at him, I rebuked him, "If you harm them-"

Omozu launched more shurikens, striking Rinkah in the back. She fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes in that moment before rushing towards the right side, at a duo of ninjas. The two tried to jump back, but I blasted one with my fire, knocking him back into a house's stone fence. His friend tried to hit me, but I dodged and slashed him with Yato "Felicia, Lucina, get Rinkah out of here!"

"What!?" Lucina exclaimed, "We need to-"

"Your being here is a distraction! Just go!" I blocked another set of shurikens that Omozu threw, trying to blindside me, "Go!"

Omozu glared at me, "They will not make it far."

Behind us, a group of samurai charged in, six or seven of them. The leader of them yelled, "Surrender or else!"

"No, Naoya. Kill them," Omozu ordered, "No mercy, even for the target."

"Sir, Ryoma's orders-"

Omozu shut him up, "I know! But Yukimura ordered otherwise, and he's the one who matters. Kill 'em."

Well, I wanted an excuse to kill that bastard, anyways. Put that on the bucket list.

"Lucina, Felicia. Strike down Naoya's men. No lethal strikes," I reminded them, "Omozu and his cowards are mine."

Lucina nodded, quickly engaging Naoya himself in mortal combat. Felicia finished healing up Rinkah while we were distracted, and Rinkah launched herself at them, clubbing two of the samurai in a single, sweeping blow.

Between Omozu and I were a group of four ninjas. I lunged with Yato in one hand and a new tome in the other. Thanks to Corrin, I had a surprise for these guys.

"Thunder!" Lightning blasted from my hands, fresh from Grado hands. Saizo had discovered it on the battlefield where Glen's men had been. Perfect...

The lightning hit two of the ninjas, blasting them back. As they tried to regain their balance, I easily cut through one of their friends. They had no defense but speed and accuracy for days. Their wounded friend hit the ground, holding his side.

Before Omozu's next set of shurikens could harm me, Felicia knocked them out of the air while covering me, "I'm here to serve, milord."

Service, huh? _What am I, twelve?_

Shaking my head, I turned to the two ninjas I had shocked with my skills. With Yato in my hands, I had newfound confidence. This blade would lead me to a new future!

The two ninjas took out kunai and clashed with my blade. One of them ran under and impaled my leg with his blade. I gritted my teeth and blasted lightning into his face. As he fell back, paralyzed, I slashed through his armor, sending him sprawling.

His friend took a step back before Lucina cut him down from behind him, "The samurai have mostly been trounced."

With three wounded ninjas sprawled out before us, there was only one between me and Omozu, "Yukimura's dogs... Attacking Rinkah like that... Hmph."

The last ninja shook a little. It was clearly his first major operation; unlike the others, he had no facial scars or wounds. His fright-filled expression was the other major giveaway, and when he took a step back, Omozu slit his throat himself.

"Death before dishonor!" Omozu announced with a yell. He threw three shurikens, each one cutting into his own men, "No one will be captured under my command!"

Crack! Behind us, Rinkah knocked Naoya unconscious and hurried to our position, covered in minor cuts and bruises, "Sorry, he challenged me to a duel. Had to handle it personally."

Omozu grinned, "My distraction worked!"

I didn't know what he meant. Not until a wave of shadows encroached my position. I looked up, and above us was a squadron of thirteen sky knights, led by none other than Reina herself.

Oh, bollocks.

Realizing Omozu had been playing us all along, I glared at him with all of my hate, "I'm not expecting you'll let us surrender now, hm?"

Omozu laughed, "'Course not. What d'you think happened to the last enemies I faced? Even the Nohrians who surrendered, I crushed! They deserve genocide! As do you..."

Pulling out a kodachi, he pointed it at me, "Learning of Rinkah's defection was... Unfortunate. Thus, Yukimura has given us our orders. Once you're through, the Fire Tribe Village is to be punished for its treason!"

Rinkah stepped forward, "What did you just say!?"

"Yukimura is clear on the subject of traitors. The penalty is death," Omozu smirked once more as his sky knights descended onto the battlefield.

Seizing my chance, I held out a third tome, "Elwind!" A tirade of wind erupted from my hand, swooping through the air and sending the thirteen sky knights flying.

Several of them crashed into the nearby buildings, though Reina reined in her bird and landed before me, "Magic tricks won't work on me. I've come to bathe in the blood of Hoshido's enemies, and I will not be denied!"

Omozu chuckled, "Greetings, Reina. Let us dispose of these savages. Not fit to ally with us in the first place."

Rinkah stomped her foot into the ground, erupting in flames, "They think me a simple savage... I'll show them savagery like they've never seen before!"

Rinkah charged forward towards Reina with unforeseen speed, leaping up onto the bird and swiftly knocking her off. As Reina slammed into the ground, her kinshi attacked Rinkah from behind. She dodged the bird's first attack and slid towards Reina.

Reina blocked her initial club swing with her naginata, "Feisty, you are."

Six of the sky knights from earlier had already gotten back into the action, striking forward, attempting to trample the three of us. Lucina retreated into a building and traveled to the second floor. Leaping off the balcony, she assaulted one of the knights.

Felicia covered her favored daggers in ice and unleashed a flurry of those icicle-like blades into the air, cutting two of the knights down with ease.

The fifth Sky Knight charged at me, and their horse delivered a sharp kick to my chest. I flew back through a window into a smaller house in the center of town, coughing up blood.

Slowly rising to my feet, I witnessed Lucina crashing the pegasus she was on into the last Sky Knight, leaving us with just one.

The last one, however, had subdued Felicia with a strike to her exposed back with her naginata before turning on Lucina. Lucina and the knight battled ferociously, as I struggled to my feet.

I stepped outside, through the front door, only to witness Omozu sneak attack her, stabbing his kodachi deep into her back. She stumbled and then collapsed into the courtyard, and Omozu laughed as he ripped his blade out.

I immediately ran forward, "No!" The knight that had assaulted me tried to block me, and I decapitated her pegasus with a single swing. As the knight fell to the ground, I fatally stabbed her, too, before moving in on Omozu.

"Hey, move towards me and I'll finish her off," Omozu threatened.

I stopped, gripping Yato harder than ever before, "I swear that if you-"

Omozu had already placed his boot on her open wound and pressed down, causing a scream to erupt from her throat. She was crying out, begging for mercy, but Omozu didn't stop, "This is what we do to Hoshido's enemies! Our country demands blood!"

Crack! Rinkah's club bashed into Omozu's head, flattening him out. A bloodied Rinkah smiled at me before collapsing onto the ground, having been heavily damaged in her battle with Reina.

Reina herself was sitting up against the wall of another building, clutching her shoulder and breathing heavily, unable to move any longer.

Omozu stumbled to his feet and dashed into the nearest house. As he ran, I felt...cold. My wounds were intense as well, but I wasn't done. If Omozu, if the Hoshidans truly acted like this when not observed by a royal sibling... I had one recourse.

I ran to Lucina's side and pulled out bandages. I covered the wound in gauze and managed to stop the bleeding. Same for Felicia, who had a concussion from when she was launched to the ground. Rinkah, too, had many wounds, most of which I couldn't patch. I cursed to myself.

Rinkah and Felicia would be fine, but Lucina was breathing slowly, strained. I cursed myself as I watched over her for a few moments, "Lucina...No! I can't... I can't heal you, I don't know how... Please..." I felt my tears fall onto her face, but nothing I said stirred her.

Was this my fault? Were we doomed from the start? I laid her back down on the ground, wiping my eyes clean.

After tying up and looting the fallen enemies desperately for a vulnerary, an elixir, something useful, I approached Reina, who bitterly laughed, "Your precious retainer is doomed to die, you know. Without a healer, it will be a slow death."

"You know..." I responded after holding in my rage, "I should kill you, too. For my own safety in the long run. Enjoying the slaughter of your enemies... How sick can you be?"

"I've lived a hard life, child," she answered me in a calmer, almost polite tone, "If I obsessed over the morality of every kill I made, all of my men would have paid for my hesitation."

I couldn't argue with that. Instead, I demanded, "Get out of here. Take your kinshi and leave. I don't want to kill you, Reina. I know... That you're not bad. That your parents didn't accept your choices in life."

Reina's eyes widened, "How could you possibly-"

"I know more than you think," I interjected, "Go back, live on. And tell that bastard Yukimura... That his days are numbered."

"Hah, as if one man could-"

"Another lord is coming, and that lord will be delighted in killing that rat," I scrunched up my face in anger just thinking about him, "So go. Lead the others out of here."

Reina slowly rose to her feet, "Just like that? Hmph," she walked by me, headed to her beloved bird, "And what of you?"

I had no idea how to heal my teammates properly, and with Felicia unconscious, there was naught I could do, "I...am going to find Omozu."

And with that, we parted ways. I tracked the blood trail left in Omozu's wake through the house he had fled into, and eventually tracked him down to the attic of the same building, trying to break the window to escape.

"There you are..." I pointed Yato at him, "Death before dishonor, right?"

I ran towards him. He drew his kodachi and tried to deflect my attack, but Yato clashed with his blade, and with a flick of my wrists, I sliced upwards, cutting his arm deeply.

He let out a horrific scream and fell back into the window. The glass and wood crushed under his weight and he backflipped out onto the paved walkways below.

I leaped out through that same roof and crashed onto the ground below, busting the knee I landed on. Ignoring the pain as best I could, I still let out a scream as I lurched forward towards Omozu, who grabbed a shuriken with his good arm.

He threw it, but his aim was off. It pierced my shoulder, a spatter of blood shooting out with it. I missed health points.

As he reached for another, I brought Yato down, severing his arm. He screamed, but I ignored it as I pressed my foot on his arm stump, "You worm..."

Omozu looked up at me, tears in his eyes, "P-please..."

I severed one of his legs with Yato and walked over him, "You earned your fate, scum."

He started yelling obscenities at me, which I easily ignored. One swift strike, and his yelling was done, "Did this man order decaf? I thought he said decap..." Walking away from his remains, I stumbled towards Lucina and the others, "Please...Please."

I fell to the ground, clutching my knee. I had lost a lot of blood in the conflict as well, and the test of endurance had finally won over me. Or so I thought.

Healing waves crashed into my body. It was revitalizing, invigorating. I looked up to see who my savior was, but she was already healing the others. Someone reached a hand out for me, and I gripped it. Fur?

The mysterious person lifted me to my feet, and I smiled the second I saw who it was, "Panne! Last of the Taguel! What are you doing here!?"

Panne, in that odd Taguel armor of hers, glared at me suspiciously. Why do I keep doing that? "Man-spawn, how do you know who I am?"

"Um, just... Rumors," I lied painfully poorly, "Wait, who healed me!?"

"That would have been me," I turned to see the dainty Maribelle, looking somewhat disappointed, "Panne insisted on helping out after watching that brute's awful display. The least you could offer is your gratitude."

I agreed with that, certainly. I stepped towards her and bowed, "I thank you, Lady Maribelle. From the bottom of my heart am I indebted to you."

Maribelle perked up at that, twirling her parasol around, "Well, it's encouraging to know you have some manners. Panne and I have yet to meet a single individual such as yourself."

"Well, you are in Hoshido," I laughed at her reaction, "Yes, the famed one. I presume you came here with Chrom and the others? Probably looking for Lissa right now, aren't you?"

Lucina, who had been healed as best as Maribelle could manage, stood up, "Ma...Maribelle? Panne? What are you two doing here?"

Panne walked over, "How do you both know who we are?"

"Lucina told me," I admitted, "She's Chrom's child from your future. Check her eye; the Brand of the Exalt."

Maribelle proceeded to do just that, "Wha... Wait a moment! Lucina, whom is your mother!?"

"Don't answer that," I reprimanded her, "Chrom hasn't been here to choose yet."

Lucina chuckled, "What, afraid I'd change the future by saying it?"

I nodded quickly as I expressed my honest answer, "Yes! What would I do if you ceased to exist!? I already had to deal with the thought of losing you once today..." I started tearing up just thinking about it, " Maribelle, thank you for saving her, I couldn't possibly repay you for saving her life."

Maribelle smiled, "Then you can treat your heroes to dinner. I'm expecting something more refined than poorly cooked bear meat."

Reluctantly, I nodded, "Sure thing. I can do that."

Once the fighting was over, the villagers came out from hiding, and together, we repaired the two houses afflicted in the events. Or rather, Rinkah and I did while Lucina made food for the others and caught up with Maribelle and Panne.

Things went relatively well. Or so I was hoping.

After the final repairs were complete, I headed down to the small creek just north of town. I took off most of my armor and dived into the river in just a pair of smallclothes I had stashed for this. The water was warm, as it was heated by nearby hot springs from the mountain to the north. Lying in the river was pure bliss, though it had to end eventually.

Stepping out of the river and dressing back up in my armor, I grabbed Yato and put it back in its sheath after washing it clean.

"Die, murderer!"

What was-Kh!

A naginata pierced my right shoulder, once again splattering the ground around me with blood and staining the grass red. A small girl riding a pegasus had committed the sneak attack, her light brown hair in twintails and a ponytail with an obnoxiously large red bow in her hair. Her green and white clothes had diamonds and squares etched into them with intricate detail.

The girl focused her beautiful golden eyes in on me, "I missed! Awe, that's no good... I'll have to try harder!"

Unsheathing Yato as fast as I could, I blocked her next attack, unsteadying her when I pulled the end of the naginata towards me, "Whoa, there!"

She fell forward off of her pegasus, landing next to me. She grabbed her naginata and lunged for me, not at all losing her step. I dodged, and she struck again. Her movements were slower, unsteady, more amateurish.

"Are you Emma? The fledgling sky knight?" I remembered hearing about her, someone only featured in the card game. She was a heroic young lass, though she was easily flustered and inexperienced in battle.

She pouted at me, "Why should I answer!? You killed Mari! She was my friend! She came to save this village, and you killed her!"

Oh. That sky knight I killed to get to Omozu. I had regretted it afterwards, but it was too late to fix it. I had done it in a blind rage on the field.

I shook my head, "Save the village? I don't know what you were told, but Omozu came here to execute me in cold blood. My friends, too."

"I know what happened!" She lunged forward with her naginata once more. I parried it before unleashing a flurry with my blade in both hands. Carefully, I severed the lance at its wooden end.

Seizing the broken wood, she still tried to hit me with it, though I dodged it with some difficulty, "I'm not... Fine."

I decided to wait for her to slip up. She ran forward with her broken pole. I dodged with ease, but she moved more swiftly than I had anticipated, piercing me in the chest with it. I fell to my knees, hands on the pole, trying to pull it out. After succeeding in that endeavor, I felt the blade of her naginata against my throat. She had retrieved the other half, and I was completely at her mercy.

"I've been getting... Stabbed all day," I cried out in pain, "Fine. I earned this. Kill me, Emma. Avenge your friend," What could I do? If I so much as moved, she'd kill me. I couldn't react fast enough. Unlike Kaze, she seemed intent to kill me.

Right? Well, she hadn't murdered me yet, and her hesitation gave me some hope, "Why... Why did you kill her?"

Emma was crying, having not thought this plan out very thoroughly, "Did you expect to lose? To die trying to avenge her?" she didn't respond, so I confessed, "Omozu was assaulting one of my friends. Torturing her. I...tried to stop him, and Mari got in my way. I cut her down in the midst of my attack, and I...I don't have any excuses for this."

"Why her...?" Emma lowered her blade to the ground, bursting into tears, "Why her and none of the others!? Why did she have to be the one to die!?"

Once I was certain she no longer posed a threat to me, I faced her, "Emma..." She looked up at me, sending a twinge of guilt through my body, "I... I can't apologize for this. But how you attacked me... Did you intend to die?"

Emma sniffled a smidgen, "...I just wanted revenge. I didn't think too much on it... I'm..."

"Do you want to go back to Hoshido?"

She shook her head, "...I... saw what Omozu did. To your friend. I was...late for the battle, because I accidentally soaked myself in a river. And when I showed up, the fighting had already started..." she cleared her throat, "I...can't go back to work with someone like that again."

I mentally berated myself before offering, "If you want... You could stay with us. Not that I expect you to. I just feel... indebted to you."

"Do you honestly expect me to join a group of people led by a man who killed my only friend?" Emma deadpanned back to me, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not really, just thought I would ask," I replied truthfully.

Emma didn't seem all that convinced, but she finally answered me, "... You're not too bright, huh? Maybe you need my help," I smiled up at her, "Besides, you need your wounds tended to. And you shouldn't walk like that."

"True, true. Then... Let's go introduce you to everyone," I reluctantly got on her pegasus behind her, "Just try to not to go too fa-" Before I could finish my sentence, her pegasus soared towards our camp at such high speed I nearly fell off in an instant, clutching to her my only saving grace as she called for her steed to charge.


	14. Robert, Chapter Three-Throwing Shade

**Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait on this one; had another story to finish. With full force, let's dive back into this!**

 **Robert-Chapter Three-Throwing Shade-Fire Tribe Village**

Despite the hole in my damaged body, I managed to remain conscious until Emma's fine steed landed in the center of my castle, which I had strategically placed just north of the valley settlement we had bested Omozu in.

When her pegasus's hooves clopped against the paved walkways, I slumped off of the back and landed hard on my ass, "Damn! That'll sting..."

Felicia sprinted up to me, dust flying up from under her quickened pace as she spoke quickly, "Lord Robert, did my bathing suggestion wor-Ah!? What happened to you!?"

"Raiders, uh, that's it. They caught me off guard and undressed, and this young girl here... She was in Reina's unit. She rescued me, strangely enough. Wants to join us," I winked to Emma.

She nodded, getting into that same excited pose Cynthia would always do, "Yeah, he said it great! I defeated the raiders before they could finish their nasty deed!"

Felicia sniffled as she reached for her stave, "This always happens when I suggest things... I screwed up again, didn't I? I should have come with you to protect you..." She pressed the stave against my wounds and began her wonderful regenerative powers.

I was simply amazed how this shit could spring you back from the brink of death. Her level would skyrocket before we fought anyone competent at this rate. Like Magnu... Like Chester.

"What, so you'd watch over me bathing naked now?" I joked, teasing my ever troublesome maid, "I might be your master, but I'm not certain the job description includes things like that, Felicia."

Blushing wildly, she waved her hands around, bonking my head with thje tip of her staff, "N-no! I d-didn't mean it like that, milord! I'd never do something like that to you!"

I thought for a moment, "Should I feel insulted?"

"Not that, you know, it's because of you, but... I'm not so bold as my sister, Flora," Felicia retraced her steps, "Oh no... Did I offend her too now!?"

Emma whispered, "Is everything a verbal landmine with her?"

I nodded, and then wondered why she knew what that was. Damn translators.

I stood up and rubbed where the hole in my body used to be, "Well, that's uh... Thank you, my Lusty Nohrian Maid," I teased again, "I'm off to see Lucina in the infirmary barracks. Could you do me the honour of showing Emma our facilities?"

Felicia smiled, perky as ever, "Of course!"

She's the best person to tease, I thought, snickering to myself as I headed inside through the stone archway. Finding the door to the infirmary room open just a little, I pushed it open.

Inside, Lucina was sitting on a bed, her top half covered in bandages. The staves were good for healing to an extent, but she had still needed to be stitched up a bit thanks to that bastard Omozu...

For anyone who questions why he would show such hostility to the enemies of Hoshido, they must remember: Hoshido is basically Medieval Japan. And Medieval Japan pillaged, raped, tortured, and slaughtered for their Lords like a motherfucker.

Of course, some Hoshidans actually had honour, and it was those that I would direct my attention to. According to scouts, a force of Nohrians were approaching the Fire Tribe Village. We would beat them there and rout them. I didn't understand why they decided now to invade, but I presumed Chester had his hands in that pot.

Every Nohrian Officer I could kill or recruit would limit his culpability in winning this war, or so I thought.

Oh, wait a minute... I just realized I'd walked on Lucina who was, excluding those bandages, topless. The second I realized this, my face went white with fear as I slowly stepped back out through the doorway.

Lucina was already glaring at me, and I could feel the sense of death. I wanted to turn and run, but that would only prolong the inevitable at this point, "I-I... The door was, and I... I wanted to see if y-you were okay and I-"

"Couldn't wait to see if I was preoccupied? Perhaps with getting dressed?" she was killing me with that demon stare, "If I was unaware of your emboldened stupidity, I'd have cut you down already."

I felt that one, "Okay, yeah, I'm stupid, sometimes," she coughed, and said something like often under her breath, but I continued, "Why wouldn't I come visit you? I was... Worried about you, Lucina. Your wounds were grave, and if not for Maribelle-"

She silenced me as she sat down on her bed, "I have long since come to accept I may die at any time. When you're on a mission as dangerous as saving the future, and when you come from a future so horrid-"

This time I cut her off, "Grima isn't shit here. I'll kill him with my bare hands to protect you, you know that," I nodded to myself, "Besides, that's endgame boss stuff. We won't fight anything that tough just yet."

"Do you honestly entertain the belief you'll escape this war without casualties? Are you mad or more moronic than I even thought possible?" her tongue was harsh, but I knew the dark place those words were coming from.

Well...

Shit like this is why I avoid Classic mode. On older games, I'd grin and bear it, but I get too attached to these new characters now...

I grabbed Yato and pulled it from its sheath, "Yeah, I do think it's possible. For one who can wield the legendary blade Yato shall either save the world or plunge it into darkness..." Stabbing it into the infirmary tile floor, I grinned like an idiot, "And I'm not talented enough to ruin the world, ehehe!"

Lucina shook her head in disappointment, "Gods, why did I ever agree to be stuck with someone this dense?"

"Because I love... To help you?" I caught myself, "I mean, we found Maribelle and Panne, so that's a good start! And with the other two Lords, we're bound to find your father and Robin soon."

"I-is that so?" she looked away from me. My heart fluttered whenever I saw the bashful nature she held in private, "I will remain with you for the meantime, as I said before. Try not to throw our lives away before we get anywhere, understood?"

Emma burst into the room behind me, "Hey, Robert! Felicia said I should introduce myself to-" she stopped mid-introduction and panned her eyes from me to Lucina and back and forth a few times, "L-lewd! You guys are being lewd!"

Oh, boy. This is what I signed up for, right? Waifu Emblem: Fates, huh?

Shaking my head, I refuted her claim, "No, Emma. I was just deathly concerned for Lucina's health."

"What, do you like her?" How could she ask that with a straight face? Damn kids these days...

Luckily, I had done some acting in my time at home. I was able to maintain a straight face, "I have concerns for all of my comrades in arms, Emma."

Emma thought about it, "Okay, I get it," I sighed in relief, until she bellowed, "You like all the girls here!?"

"Ehhhh!?" Okay, that's just not right.

Lucina folded her arms and tapped her left foot against the floor, "Well? Risen got your tongue?"

I adjusted the collar of my shirt and prayed my face wasn't turning colors, "I am a professional, Emma. This is war; I don't think now's a suitable time for such topics."

Emma pouted, "Just avoiding the question then? You're boring."

"Don't you need an adult to accompany you around?" We glared at each other, sparks flying.

"I'm not sure; you're more handicapped then I am," she fired back, gritting her teeth into a scowl.

That moment when your friend roasts you in front of your crush.

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I'm not going to get into an insult game with you. I'm... Hell no, I'm not above that! You're not even tall enough to talk, you dwarf! Maybe you should hit puberty before you join the army!"

"I could say the same, squeaker boy!" She shot back, that burn tearing through my entire body.

Lucina stepped in between us, "I think it's best we stop it here," I wanted to thank her, until she added, "He'll run out of material first, anyways."

I was sulking in the corner with mushrooms growing on my head after she said that one. How cruel!

That night, I was in the kitchen making food. As Maribelle requested, I was deep into making bear bourguignon. Just replace beef with bear, and voila!

Luckily, the ingredients were easy to find, thanks to the previous village's donations. We had helped establish a small town guard to defend them while we were away, the first village truly "won" in our war for peace.

A tap on my shoulder made me drop the dishes I was holding, "Waaah!?"

Felicia abruptly apologized, "Oh, milord, I'm sorry! I'll help you clean this up!"

"Nah, I'll get it."

"No, I insist-" our heads collided with each other's as we both bent over to clean up the dishes, and we fell backwards onto them, "Owww!"

I quickly rose to my feet and checked her head for any bumps, and when I was satisfied she'd be fine, I helped her up, "Felicia, must you scare me? Ahaha!"

She bowed, "I'm sorry, milord! I just thought that as your maid, I should be of some use, and so I came to help but..." she sniffled, "I'm only meant for the battlefield, it seems."

"Would you stop being so harsh with yourself?" I patted her on the head, "Seriously, you're too mean to yourself."

"But Milord-"

I shushed her with my hand, "Not hearing any of it. You're kind, you're dutiful and observant, you go out of your way for our sakes, and you're incredibly sympathetic. You've not once disappointed me or let me down. And I sincerely mean that."

Felicia looked me in the eyes, "Then you should take your own advice."

Tilting my head, I questioned her, "What?"

"I know how skittish I can be, how empty-headed I act sometimes, but I've accepted it about me," she calmly explained, "Sure, it gets me down when I mess up, but that won't stop me from trying. You don't do that; I don't think I've ever heard you be proud of yourself, or attribute the amazing things you do to yourself."

"That's not true, I-"

She cut me off, "Then why is it luck we win our battles? Why is it others on whom we win the fights? Why do you treat your own contributions and hard work as nothing? Why do you overwork yourself training and preparing our meals and cleaning and organizing the barracks and never resting? Are you that guilty about bringing us along on your journey?"

I couldn't even look her in the eyes, "I don't want to swell with pride just because of a few flukes. I'm nothing special like you guys; I'm only me."

She struck me, the first time I'd ever seen Felicia engage in violence with her own teammates in any facet. She seemed in awe that she did it, too, since she got up and ran before I could talk to her, apologize to her.

As I cleaned the shattered plate shards off of the floor (and kept one in case purple onis chased me), I thought to myself; Was it guilt? What made me so hard on myself? Couldn't I be more confident? Or did I just lack the talent and courage to become that kind of leader...?

Still in a bad mood, I tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. Felicia had opted to stay in her own room, probably still feeling bad about having hit me.

Unable to find my way to slumber, I entered the training room, unsheathed Yato, and began my late night practice session.

Before I could manage to break into a full sweat, the door opened, and Rinkah stepped into the room her club on her back, "Hey, boss!" She slammed the club into the floor, shattering the tiles, "You've won two rounds, I've won two. I think it's time for a tiebreaker."

I groaned, already feeling the pain, "Rinkah, again?"

"I didn't tell you this before, since it's an ancient ritual of my people, but... If you wish to lead my tribe, you must do one of two things," she recanted, "The first is to defeat my father in mortal combat."

Pretty sure they don't have an NES. "Well... I don't want to kill him. What's option two?" I hesitated.

Rinkah closed her eyes, "You would need a sire to justify your reign." After I gave her a confused look, she explained, "You would have to marry into the Chieftain's family."

Okay, that made sense, "Oh, then I'll just...What? Is there a third option?" Her gaunt stare answered for her, "Oh... Does it have to be to the death combat, though? How is that helpful to-"

She drew her club, "Tradition is tradition, Robert," she almost spat my name back at me, "I shall test your resolve. And if I deem you too weak, I'll end this charade myself."

I gulped, "Do I have a choi-"

With lightning speed, she lunged, moving faster than she ever had before. How many speed bonuses did those levels give her!?

That club of hers struck my sword hand, causing me to drop Yato. It felt like every bone in my hand was broken, and pieces of my finger bones were visible as they cracked through my skin.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" I knelt to the floor, holding my hand gently, "The... hell!?"

Rinkah kicked Yato by the hilt, sending it my way. I caught it with my free hand, and looked up at her. She dared me to get to my feet, and though I didn't want to, I'd be better off not running.

Rising to my feet, I defensively held the blade, my shattered hand at my side, bleeding profusely.

Again she moved on me, and though I followed her movements, I wasn't fast enough to react. Instinctively I moved my hand back, fearful she'd break that one too.

Instead her club cracked against my chest. I felt one of my ribs shatter, and I stumbled back, barely able to breathe. She struck again in the side of my head, flooring me. Blood seeped from the side of my head before pooling onto the floor.

I'd never broken a bone before, so this was a new pleasant-Oh my god it hurts so much! The pain was so intense, reverberating in every cell in my body, "Jesus, take the... wheel..." i managed to croak out before falling onto my back, Yato still in my right hand.

Rinkah barked, "Get up!" I didn't really feel like it, but when she crashed her club into the tiles to make her point, I did so, "My father is stronger than me. If you intend to duel him to the death, you have to try harder!"

Struggling to my feet, I uttered, "Not... I'm not... Killin' anyone."

"Are you deaf? The tribe's laws state-"

"Like I care!? Why would I do that!?" I yelled back at her, "You care about him, don't you!?"

She lightened her ferocious glare, "Of course I...do. But if you intend to lead my village to this future of yours..."

It clicked for me, "You think I'm... capable of fulfilling my dream?" She didn't answer, and I added, "You believe in me that much, Rinkah?"

"Excluding the Hoshidan prince Ryoma, I had never been bested in battle except by my father before," she answered, "You impressed me, but then I grew angry at your lackadaisical attitude. You weren't training as seriously as you could be; as I had all my life. It was an insult!"

Rinkah, the daughter of the Fire Tribe Chieftain, was a proud, accomplished fighter. For her to be dishonourably defeated by someone lax with their training as I must have been a grave tarnishment of her honour. I'd thought about it, but she never spoke to me about it until now.

"I'll take you seriously, then," I answered her, "If you allow me to get healed, I'll fight you to my full extent."

She sighed, "I'll get the pompous one."

Maribelle complained the entire time she healed me, berating me for being stupid and lamenting how awful my decision-making skills were to fight Rinkah on her terms like this.

"Enough," I cut her off, "She wants me to train to the extreme, and I will give her a fight worth her status."

Healed up, I swung Yato around with my dominant left hand, grabbing a tome with my right, "This shall be our final serious bout, Rinkah. The winner here takes it all."

Rinkah nodded, serious as ever, before we approached each other at maximum speed.

She dragged her club along the ground, covering herself in her flames. With that technique, I normally could never grow close enough to strike her.

"Elwind!" I shouted, and a burst of wind erupted from my hand, enveloping Rinkah's flames. As they died down due to the heavy resistance from the wind, I charged through the gale myself and sliced through her cleanly with Yato.

Blood erupted from her stomach as the cut left its mark, but Rinkah ignored the pain, gritting her teeth and swinging her club down on my back. She knocked me off balance and tried to swing again.

"Thunder!" I shot her exposed stomach with my lightning bolt, paralyzing her. With her disabled, I swung Yato upwards, cutting through her chest bindings and slashing her again.

She was able to move faster than I had expected, leaping back. Her bindings fell to the ground, but even with her bare flesh exposed, she just grinned and charged. She had that fire in her eyes, the fire that made me warm up to her so easily.

She was hunting her prey, but I would not be meek. Our weapons collided in the air, and the sound rang out.

The door opened, and Felicia, Emma, Panne, and Lucina entered the room, only to be greeted by our fierce fight.

Ignoring their pleas and protests, we collided again, both of us reaching the limits of our endurance as we continued amounting cuts and bruises. Still, she refused to yield, and every time I struck her, she hit me even harder than before.

I was soon finding myself panting in exhaustion, my arms screaming, begging for me to call the fight. I could barely feel my right leg anymore, and my entire stomach and chest area was numb from her brutal, consistent strikes.

Rinkah was covered in gashes herself, on her thighs, her stomach, her arms, and her legs. She would kick me away, and I would nick her with my blade in response.

However, she decided to end this battle once and for all, erupting with furious fire tornados encircling her. Never before had I seen her master such a brutal technique.

"Secret Fire Tribe Skill! The Burning Winds!" She yelled as she rode the winds towards me, her entire body coated in flames that licked at me, even from this distance.

I recast my spells under my breath and charged with Yato trailing behind me, covered in a cyclone with lightning striking out from it, attempting to disrupt her firenadoes, "Storm Blade Yato!"

We clashed, and her powerful, overwhelming fiery aura clashed with my mixture of wind and lightning, the three elements dueling it out for supremacy between us. Yato grew hot, and Rinkah's hands burned from the lightning coursing through her steel club as we both gritted our teeth and pushed, trying to knock the other off balance.

"Your powers impress me once more, Robert," she didn't insult me this time, a smile that told me she enjoyed this fight, "I won't give in now!"

I smirked back at her, "You were a perfect opponent, Rinkah... I'm sorry I can't..." In that moment, I faltered, unable to hold out against her endurance any longer.

Yato was displaced from my hands as Rinkah's club sizzled through the air, crashing into my side and shattering my ribs once more. I flew back, a smile on my face as I crashed hard onto the tiles and felt them break on impact. Then I passed out.

I felt warm, comfortably so. I slowly opened my eyes to find a snoozing Rinkah above me. I realized my head was in her lap, and in that moment my face grew hot, though whether it was her or myself at the root of it was unknown to me.

She had chest bindings on now, thankfully. I wondered if she'd awaken if I moved, but before i could decide which way to go about this, her eyes opened up and she smirked down at me, "Hey, meat. You're finally awake. It's been almost two days."

"Well, no shit, sherlock!" I responded with heavy-handed sass, "After what you did to me, I'm lucky to be alive!"

Rinkah shook her head, "That wasn't luck. You proved yourself to be worthy."

Worthy of what...? I decided against asking, feeling it would just open a whole can of worms I wasn't into delving into right now, "Where are we?"

"The medicinal hut in my home village," she smirked, "My father greeted us with welcome arms and I told him of your goal, of our mission."

I shot to my feet, "And!? What'd he say!?"

Rinkah stood up and patted me on the shoulder, "The ceremony is to be held tonight quite soon, actually. Would you accompany me to our temple?"

I agreed, and we stepped outside the tent, made of the skin of dragons, or so I surmised. A giant volcano loomed over us, always reminding us of our own mortality. I felt uneasy being this close to it.

The village was more like a capital city, to be honest. Huts were scattered all along the mountainside, and countless villagers were working the fields or feeding livestock. We slowly made our way up a winding stairway of brick and stones around the side of the volcano, heading towards a huge pyramidical structure.

Outside of the building, our other party members greeted me. Every one of them were wearing ceremonial robes, of all things, much like kimonos, but with insignia from the Tribe sewn lovingly into the cloths from which it was crafted.

"About time he woke up," Emma pouted, "Making a girl wait is rude. Don't you have any class?"

I silently resigned myself to the fate of being her punching bag, "I'm sorry, truly," I bowed to them.

Panne sighed, "Manspawn, you continue to confuse me. When someone offers insult, does it not mean you must engage them in combat?"

Maribelle refuted, "Panne, we live in a civilized society, one where fists are not the answer to everything."

Panne extended her claws, "When did I mention fist fighting?" Though she likely didn't mean it threateningly, her stare made Maribelle's blood run cold, and she backed off.

The door to the largest hut, further up, opened, and out from it came a scary, intimidating man. He bore scars all over his body, and he was coated in burn marks. He grimaced at the mere sight of us, and I wondered if it was because of me.

Rinkah tried to calm my worries, "This is my father, Chieftain Moeru. He's going to be performing the ceremonial rites for us."

"He doesn't look too pleased with me," I squeaked out.

She elbowed me in my side, "Straighten up your back, show respect. Otherwise, I can't save you."

"Eep!" I quickly stood at attention, straining to maintain perfect composure, to not even so much as breathe out of place as the large, towering man approached me, a fat nose and grey eyes, with a bald head and wrinkles under his eyes from being overworked.

"Daughter, there you finally are. You must be joking with your father, yes? This can't be the man you meant when you spoke," he chuckled, "He looks like he still needs a wet nurse."

Rinkah bowed to her father in reverence, "Yes, Father. This is Lord Robert, leader of the Mirai Nation. He has traveled all this way to meet with you to discuss the future of our tribe."

Moeru waved his hand, "I understand. It is no mean feat to survive a run in with Commander Omozu of the Hoshidan forces. Especially with such a small force."

I didn't know how to respond respectfully, so my voice cracked, "Y-yeah, it wasn't easy."

"However, though I have my doubts, my daughter has vouched for you, and that is enough. The marriage ceremony will begin soon enough," he said what I think he said, right?

I turned to Rinkah, "Uh, what? Am I not understanding context here?"

Rinkah turned to me, her face redder than normal, "After we fought, I realized you couldn't defeat him. So instead, I proposed to my father that you and I could be wed. That way, you won't have to fight."

"You love your father that much, don't you?"

She shook her head, "I do, but I didn't do this for him." She rubbed one of her legs against the other in the awkward silence that ensued, "Unless you're opposed to the idea, which I'm certain you might be. I just thought-"

I patted her on the head, "You're more thoughtful than you seem," I complimented her, "I just wish I'd been in the loop before you planned this."

"So what do you say?" She was keeping a brave face, but I could tell how nervous she was from how her fingers were clasped together and shaking ever so minutely.

I was about to answer her when a guard ran up, "Chieftain Moeru! A team of Nohrian mages have broken through our defensive lines! Their leader, by the name of Shade, used teleportation magic to sneak into our village and open the back gates! Our men are being slaughtered!"

Moeru cursed, "Damn Nohrian scum... We will have to postpone the festivities for later. Rinkah, with me! The rest of you, remain here. Our tradition says guests are not to engage in a fight while we defend the home!"

Moeru sped off with Rinkah at his side, both unleashing their clubs as they charged down the mountainside.

I turned to my allies, "What do you guys say? Are we just guests?"

Panne laughed, "They won't know it was me," she transformed into a giant rabbit and bounded down after the, leaping over the main forces of the villages and crushing a mage with her powerful hind legs.

"Lucina, pair up with Maribelle. Felicia, with me!" I needed her skill and speed right now to enhance my fighting abilities.

Emma hopped onto her steed and flew headfirst into battle, "I'll get them, too!"

The four of us trekked down the mountainside, to which Moeru stopped us, "Wait! The main force is fighting us at the rear gates. We want you to launch a counterattack at their flank. Go through the main gates and strike them from behind."

"Understood," I nodded, and Lucina, Maribelle, Emma, Felicia, and I followed his instructions to the letter.

Outside the main gate, we were greeted by five soldiers, led by a familiar face, "If it isn't you..." Hans smirked, "I get a second chance? Great... Kill them all!"

Casting Elwind on my blade, I sliced through the air, and the wind flew towards them, cutting two of his soldiers in half as blood sputtered from their bodies.

The other three were swiftly dealt with when Emma flew by them and pierced one of them with her lance.

The other two were subsequently dealt with by Panne, who leaped on top of them and pounded them both into the ground before turning back to her regular form, "A taguel never ignores a good fight!"

Hans proceeded to run, and we chased him in hot pursuit. He led us into the center of his rear lines, where a line of mages blasted the ground around us. Using his own men as decoys, he had led us into a trap. Damn Iago, giving him good ideas...

"Emma, back out of here!" I flung a thunder spell at the closest mage, knocking him off of the side of the mountain, "Play defensively!"

Emma nodded, "Yes, sir!"

I charged for the front lines, with Felicia flinging shurikens at my attackers. Hans, however, had already abandoned his post, likely to join the front lines.

The fighting was intense, from what we could hear. There were explosions all along the mountainside, and the surrounding rocks began to fall and give away.

The opposing mages, none of whom I recognized, hurled curses at me, while one in the back was chanting another incantation.

Meanwhile, on the front lines...

Moeru cleaved through several of Hans' guards, trying to kill the commander, "You! My wife's murderer! I recognize such scum! Attacking emissaries to Nohr in cold blood!"

Hans just smirked, "My mage just finished her work. Shade, now!"

The blond mage I could see finished his spell, and from the ground burst a horde of Faceless. One grabbed the mage in question and snapped him in half, causing me to look away and retch.

The smell was awful, and the Faceless quickly marched on the village, attacking the front lines. Meanwhile, one of the mages, a girl wearing a skin-tight pantyhose like cover with stockings, clear black panties, and a black top that just covered her arms and breasts, used necromancy to raise her own dead men to attack once more, "Wipe them all out. King Garon demands it."

"Lucina, body camp! Cut those we struck down again! Felicia, target those reanimated mages exclusively! I want no spells being flung!" I further ventured into the camp, killing a Faceless with my blade.

I would not forgive the Faceless; for Lilith, or for the things they'd do to my waifus. I swung my blade through one's mask, severing its head in two as purple blood coated me.

Two more surrounded me, and I felt my fury overtake me. These sick monsters would kill, murder, pillage, and who knows what else if they were anything like that god damned Hans. I'd end his life today!

Cleaving through yet another Faceless, I looked up, only to be haunted.

Hans cleaved through the air, his ax piercing through Moeru's chest. As he slumped down to the ground, Hans lifted his ax to strike again, "Elthunder!" I blasted Hans off of Moeru, and Rinkah ran to his side before bashing away a revived mage with her club, crushing his head.

Hans slowly rose to his feet in time to see me kill another of his Faceless horde. He then focused on the Fire Tribe's fighters. Most had been killed in the initial attack, and a large part of the village was now engulfed in flames, "Objective one completed," He grinned as he walked through the remains of the battlefield, while zombie mages and Faceless struggled with the survivors, rallied around Rinkah to defend their home.

I finally managed to break through the lines of Faceless and reached the mysterious blond mage. Without hesitation, I decapitated him mid-spell and sighed, thanking the end to the Faceless summoning bullshit.

I noticed Hans strike down that other mage with his own ax before leaping off of the side of the mountain.

Running past the injured woman, I saw him sliding down the side of the mountain like some kind of stunt devil, "Until we meet again, boyeh!"

I cursed to myself. The battle was on its last legs, as the Fire Tribe finally had the remainder of the village army launch a devastating assault on the remaining few mages and undead. I couldn't go headlong down the mountainside after him. If he caught me off guard for even a moment, I'd die.

I noticed the mage he had attacked was gone, and I followed the trail of blood to a tent in the middle of the forest on the side of the mountain. I peeked inside and saw the wounded girl on the bed while another mage, a young girl, looked over her.

"Hans brought a poor young girl like you here?" Before she could verbally assault me, I corrected myself, "I'm joking with you, Nyx. I know you're much older than appearances would suggest."

Nyx turned to me, unamused and her face puffed out as she glared at me, wearing the same suggestive outfit that Shade was wearing, "How do you know my name, stranger?"

I shook my head, "Long story, I could explain later, but we're kind of, you know, fighting right now. Why are you even here? I thought you disliked the Nohrian army!"

"You know that, too," she spoke aloud, "I came because Shade was made commander. I didn't trust Garon, and as I anticipated, he had ordered that sycophant Hans to assassinate her in the chaos of the battle."

"Then it may partly be my fault," I cursed myself, "I was the one who had him so thoroughly humiliated... However, his plan failed, right? You can save her?"

Nyx glared at me even harder, "Don't toy with me. You're clearly going to have us both executed for assaulting the village."

I smirked, "I'd rather recruit you both. Join me, and I won't do a thing."

"How can I possibly trust you? You're a stranger, and one who knows far too much to be a normal person," she threatened, "Maybe I should strike you down myself."

"With your hit rate?"

Nyx's eyes were covered in darkness, "...I'll join your damn party..."

I nodded, "Thank you kindly, Nyx... I'll explain everything to you, I promise. Is Shade going to be alright? I can get a healer..."

"That would be best," she replied absentmindedly, staring at her wounded friend.

After finding Maribelle and sending her into the tent to heal Shade and observe the two, I headed to the main area, where Moeru, bleeding heavily, clasped his daughter's hands in hers, tears dripping down the side of his face, "You fought commendably, daughter. I am proud to relinquish the role of chieftain to you now..."

"But Father..." Rinkah was crying into his chest, "I wanted you to see me grow into the role, not take it this way! Please, don't die on me!" She continued sobbing, barely able to speak coherently at this point.

I knelt down next to Moeru's side opposite of Rinkah, "Sir, is there naught we can do for you? Certainly we could heal you!"

Moeru gazed up at me, a certain kindness in his eyes, one I thought was long gone in this world, "My wounds are too deep, I'm afraid...You have proven yourself a worthy commander, young man. Without your quick thinking, my village would have been wiped out."

"It was just..." I remembered what Felicia had said, and accepted his words, "Thank you, sir. I tried my utmost to save you all, but..."

"If you can... Take care of my daughter for me..." he held out his hand and I took it and we shook on this promise, "Then all is...well."

He closed his eyes before turning to Rinkah and smiling one last time, "Stay safe, Rinkah... Your parents will be ever watchful of you... I... was so proud of you today..." He leaned up, despite the incredible struggle it took to do so and kissed his daughter on the forehead one last time before finally succumbing to his wounds and dying in her arms as she screamed and wailed for it to not be so.

Rinkah asked to return to her father's quarters to grieve and prepare to take up the mantle in his place. As she did that, Felicia and Maribelle did the rounds, healing the others. Panne and Emma attempted to track Hans down by smell and by spotting him from the sky, to no avail.

Meanwhile, I was back at the castle, introducing Nyx and Shade to our many shops, buildings, and other notable places of interest, "And we have a lottery now, too. Rigged as hell. All I get is milk."

"You have livestock?" Nyx asked, curious.

"No, and that worries me," I answered honestly, cracking a bit of a smile at my own crude joke.

Shade finally spoke, and she had this sultry, seductive voice. It reminded me of Aversa's, causing me to shudder unconsciously, "You're the lord Garon is so concerned with? How laughable. You could barely defeat a force as miniscule as mine."

"I can dodge an ax," I shot back.

"Ohohoho, you're a feisty one. I'll enjoy teasing you," she ran her hand down her body suggestively, "I'm a master of more than just magic, my lord," she said it in a condescending, cold tone.

I shook my head, "Really? I don't know about that. Also, I don't have the dress sense of an overused whore."

She glared at me, "If you have it, why not show it off? Oh, but you don't have it, right?"

"Mouthing off at me aren't you? And without me dropping any singles," I further insulted her, "Now are you going to play nice, or do I have to get rough with you?"

She walked up to me and griped my chin, pinching my cheeks with her less-than-delicate nails, "Be careful, boy. I leave marks."

Nyx sighed, "Shade, could you not tempt fate?"

"I'm not tempting fate," she argued, "I haven't even met him yet."

"Shade, I have no want to argue with you. You're an incredible mage, and a sturdy one at that," I honestly requested, "So please... Work with me here. I just want to make the world a better place."

She laughed again in that haughty uptight way she did before, "Of course, of course... But I will have my fun with you. In more ways than one," she winked.

Send help, please. I need an adult.

"Lay off of him," Lucina interrupted us, "He's not smart enough to hold a verbal test of wits for too long."

"Awe, protecting your lover boy?" Shade teased her. Oh boy, this is happening now.

Lucina could barely believe she had just been accused of that, "Excuse you? I'm just keeping things civil between us all!"

Shade rolled her eyes, deriding her, "I'm sorry, dear, but your motives, like your chest, fall a little flat."

Lucina puffed her cheeks up, "What person would sink so low to insult someone like that!?"

"Shade, can you please not? And I can confirm she's not flat," I realized I'd pulled a Magnus a second too late, "Not that, you know, I'd know or anything... I've just been told."

Lucina bonked me over the head, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Ohoho, you two are lovers, hm?" Shade chuckled, "Fitting, considering both of your mental ages coincide quite well."

Nyx interrupted us, "Would you children knock this off? Let's act like adults here."

Shade chuckled, "Act, she says."

"I didn't know I signed us up to get so thoroughly tongue-whipped," I realized my mistake too late.

"She's often like this. Any wonder I'm her only friend?" Nyx sighed.

Shade poked Nyx, "Come now, Nyx. You love my catty personality. Even without the 'outfit'."

Well, I may have made some mistakes.


	15. Magnus, Chapter Three-The Good

**Magnus-Chapter Three-The Good, the Bad, and the Sweet-The Thieves' Den**

Ding. My notification updated, and I checked it the second I could find the magical map underneath the empty containers that once held food. Spicy food, even here, gave me the runs.

I opened the map up and it notified me of the most recent battle. Hans once again failed to defeat Robert, though he had managed to complete his own tasks. Shade and Nyx had both survived and joined Robert, giving him considerable magical power.

The Fire Tribe Chieftain had died, though. Well, that's unfortunate.

Then I noticed Chester's cursor was significantly closer to me. I felt a terrifying despair well up in my balls. I pointed to the nearest location, the Thieves' Den. I'd hide in there, that would protect me from his demon wrath... Aw, who am I kidding, I'm just going to run like a bitch.

That's when a hand on my shoulder caused me to nearly shit myself.

Flora asked, "Are you alright, Lord Magnus? You seemed frightened..."

"An old time friend is coming to ruin my day," I admitted, "He's a cold-blooded loli drilling Nohrian."

She gave me a confused look, "What now...?"

I shook my head, confused, "Nothing, nothing... I'll pay for that one later..." I groaned, "We're going through the Thieves' Den. I'm not fighting that right now."

Flora observed my nervousness and put her hand on mine, "I'll do my best to protect you. It's a promise I made, remember?" She smiled up at me, making my heart twinge just a little.

"I want to get to Cheve, but a detour here and there is fine. Chester has to keep heading west, so he can't follow me through the den," I fell back onto the bed and sighed, "Why do I feel like this won't go well?"

Flora grabbed my face and made me look her in the eyes, "Promise me you won't be reckless, milord. You know how I worry over you."

I looked away from her, blushing wildly, "I know, I know..."

"Magnus... I do have a question for you, if you wouldn't mind?" I acknowledged her, and she asked, "Do you... have someone you like?"

I stood there, awkwardly while thinking about how to answer that without getting myself wrecked. Finally, the right words came to mind," ...I do, but because of all these events pressuring me right now, I'd rather put that off for later.

Flora pouted at me, "Indecisive, much? Can't you tell me? Or don't you trust me enough?" she gave me sad puppy dog eyes. Damn it, but she knew how to make me uncomfortable.

"Okay, yes, I like someone. I'm just too stressed right now, Flora. I feel uneasy all the time, and I'm paranoid as hell. I can barely sleep now..."

Flora asked, "I simply ask because I know of how you toss and turn in the night, and I have found myself... Tempted to soothe your worries myself."

I gave her a look of shock, "Wait, what now?"

"You've been so kind to me, even someone who's no good at fighting... Felicia has always been more useful in that regard, and I've never really grown past feeling jealous of her sometimes," she admitted, "But when I'm with you, those bad feelings fall on deaf ears. You speak so kindly to me, and always try to make me feel better..."

"I'm just trying to be nice," I shot back, "I'm no one special."

She shook her head, "That's not true! You are special, in innumerable ways! The way you cheer up others, the way you gIVE me your attention when we talk into the night, gazing up at the beautiful starry sky... Those moments of ours have been precious to me, and I... I just knew I had to say this to you."

I patted her on the head, "Flora... You... I know you came off harsh to me, but... I really do enjoy your company. I just honestly don't know if I'm... ready to be in a committed relationship right now. That being said... I won't say I don't like you a little, at least in that way..."

She nodded in understanding, "I understand clearly, Magnus. I won't push the matter further until you're ready. Please, try to get some rest, though."

"I'll try" I assured her, "I really do like you, Flora. I think you're cute and you always manage to cheer me up whenever I mess up or have a foul mood. I wouldn't mind being with you, I just want to have more time to consider it."

Flora nodded, "I understand, milord," she kissed me on the cheek, "Then, at least for tonight, may I accompany you to bed?" she waved her hands, "Not like _that_ , just to help you sleep easier. I want to at least ensure you get a good night's rest before the journey tomorrow."

I nodded, "Sure thing. I snore, though."

"I know," Flora joked, "I'm fine... if it's you."

And with that, she comforted me, and with her making my body temperature just right, I fell asleep huddled in her arms as she wrapped them around me, kissed me on my forehead, and rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I awoke on my side, staring into a slumbering Flora's adorable face. She was breathing softly, and I watched her chest expand and contract as she breathed and cuddled up to me in that maid outfit of hers.

I found myself distracted etching each of her features in my mind; her cute little nose, the two long bangs that fell to either side of her face, and how her headdress and outfit was never out of place, never wrinkled, and always clean.

She may say that she's not a particularly good fighter, but her maid skills outside of that were top notch. I guess I could sympathize with her, though. She wasn't alone in feeling inadequate.

I nudged her, "Flora, hey... It's time to get up."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me, with that same expression that always cheered me up, "Oh... Morning, Magnus..."

I stood up and stretched my limbs out, preparing myself for the inevitable battle. Gunter had reported signs of another Grimleal commander, Algol, some generic Berserker. I figured it was a good time to knock out another player to keep the Grimleal pressured not to chase me down.

I made my way to the center of my castle while Flora armed the others for our campaign. The enemy was located in the central area of the Thieves' Den, so I intended to spread our forces out and do a broad sweep of the enemy's encampment.

The fact that Plegia had just been allowed to take such a key city said a lot of the Nohrian Army's situation; and how thinly it was spread out. Robert's victory over the Nohrians in the Fire Tribe Village kept some of the pressure from them off of me, and with Valm warring with them, I would have time to prepare myself for when they did commit to tracking me down.

I had to stay mobile. Every victory Chester gained against the Valmese shortened the time I'd have to move about relatively unrestricted. That being said, he was on his way to slay Mikoto, which meant he'd have to contend with the entirety of the Hoshidan army before he could really focus on putting me down.

Suddenly, someone called for me, "Magnus!" Cordelia approached me with Lissa at her side, "Excuse me, but... Gunter returned another report, and he mentioned that a couple of fighters-for-hire had made their way into the Den. Apparently, they were looking for work, but when Algol offered, they turned him down. He's got them trapped and he's pushing to kill them both."

Soldiers for hire, huh? "Alright, that's good news for once. Our objective will be to flank his men and rescue them. Then, we turn on Algol's main force and cut a swath to the exit."

Cordelia nodded, "Yes, sir!" she saluted me, keeping a serious face as she hurried off to inform the others of our updated battle strategy.

The Thieves' Den was of little strategic importance to me. It was nigh impossible to defend due to its countless exits scattered throughout, exits that Chester would know better than me. No matter what happened, I could not afford to get bogged down here.

"Hey, Magnus!" Once again, my train of thought was interrupted, this time by the ever cheerful Henry, "So I heard we're fighting more Grimleal, hehe!"

I nodded sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, that's right. I mean, I'm not too excited to force you to fight your former allies, but-"

Henry shook his head, "Former allies? No way, man. The army was my team. Vasto, Mustafa, Campari... The Grimleal are the bastards who ran that exotic school of mine into the ground, hehe!"

"Is that why you really joined me? For revenge?"

"What? Of course not! It just sounded like fun!" his smile broke for a moment as he couldn't look me in the eye, "Don't worry about me, Magnus. Just tell me how much you want me to bleed them, and I'll do as instructed."

I offered, "I don't just want to be your boss, Henry. I'd like to be friends, if you'd have me..." I extended my arm towards him, "I'm always open if you need to talk."

Henry's face had a blank expression for a moment, "Hehe, you're weird, huh? Trying to hand me off to someone else? Or is this to just shake things up?"

"No jokes, Henry, I mean it."

Again, he showed that pained expression he so rarely expressed, "Whatever you say, Magnus. I'm just doing my job. I'm all smiles all the time!"

He walked off, but I didn't buy that act one bit. Henry really was feeling out of place here, and i wanted to find a way to make him more comfortable with me. But how...?

I decided to ask the only person who might know more about him than I.

I knocked on the door to my brooding mage, and from inside, she called out, "What do _you_ want?"

I stepped inside, peeking the door open just a crack. When I was certain I wasn't walking in on her changing (for which the last marks she left on me and the hex that cursed my luck for a week still made me jump at every shadow), I stepped into the room.

Tharja seemed to be making a voodoo doll, though I was uncertain who it was she was making, "Uh, Tharja...? I came to ask you about something."

"Make it quick; hexes won't cast themselves. I'm the premier experimenter amongst the ranks of the Plegian Army, or so I was called," she glared at me with that scary dark face of hers, "My time is valuable to me."

"I know," I assured her, "I just wanted to ask for more information on Henry. He's really seemed off lately, even by his standards."

Tharja's face scrunched up for a moment, "How much do you know of his childhood?"

I thought about it, "Sent to some awful school that beat talent out of him. Had a pet wolf or something, and a village killed it in cold blood. Things like that."

"Then this might enlighten you; Algol was the one who ordered for the killings," she revealed, "Algol was a prime benefactor of the Grimleal, and they were the ones who opened up that horrid school. Validar ordered Algol to purge the school of heretics; unbelievers of Grima."

"Oh, shit..." I guess it made sense; you can't really put anything past a death cult.

She continued, "So he's definitely wanting revenge on him. I can't imagine how he escaped Algol's wrath, but..." she sighed, "I expected he may go rogue this time around. Henry doesn't often show his true face to anyone, but he's a broken person."

If it wasn't the kettle calling the pot black, "Do you have any ideas for how I should talk to him about this?"

"Don't be yourself," she criticized me, "Have tact. Maybe be a little sensitive to his feelings for once."

"Easier said than done. He says he's got a condition that makes him love blood for Christ's sake!" I shot back, a little haunted by how gleeful Henry looked whenever a body exploded from his magic.

She walked over to me, and I instinctively flinched, "What? I'm handing you something, stupid. Don't make me regret this," she handed me a small charm; a stone. A worry stone; a smooth rock that you're supposed to rub if you're feeling overwhelmed. For some reason it can calm people's nerves.

A wolf was lovingly etched into the rock's incredibly smooth surfaces, "It's beautiful... Did you make this?"

Tharja ignored me, "You've wasted my time enough. I have to prepare my hexes for the fight soon, right? So get out."

And with that, she hurried me out of the room. At least she cares about me? I think?

Thinking to myself, I decided to check our weapon storage before we rushed off into battle like an idiot. When I entered the armory, I saw Anna writing things down, "That's not merchandise, you know."

Anna didn't stop whatever she was doing, "The only merchandise in here is me. I wouldn't pass this trash to my own customers... They respect quality craftsmanship. Your weapons look like they served through a great war."

"Gee, I wonder why," I sassed her, "Then what are you doing?"

"Taking inventory," she answered, "Just in case anyone who joins us... Attempts to steal from us. We are going to the Thieves' Den, after all."

I shook my head, "So you know I intend to recruit the mercs there already?"

Anna winked at me, "I'll make sure to negotiate with them! Low prices are what we need right now..."

"Thanks, Anna," She was being nice to me?

She laughed, "Besides, if you're paying them, that cuts into my earnings!" And there it was.

Sighing, I walked out of the room, "Still thanks, Anna. Don't be late to the battle."

Who was I kidding? She'd already have looted them all by the time I got there, I joked to myself.

That night, we gathered for our assault, and I explained my brilliant (passable) plan; Henry and Tharja would distract his main force and wipe their mages out in combat. Lissa would be taken around by Cordelia so she would be protected and mobile. Flora and Gunter would guard the entrance we were using so we could make a quick escape, while Anna and I looted the main building and recruited the mercs.

"This isn't an awful plan," Cordelia quipped, "I'd rather not fight a force in our current situation, but it seems we lack the ability to simply flee."

Anna added, "Every recruit we garner now makes our inevitable journey that much easier."

Lissa smiled, "Yeah, we can totally do this! One of those mercenaries might know where Chrom is, too!"

Cordelia sighed, "Would life be that easy...?"

"No, it won't," I shot that idea down, "Get in, kill the Grimleal, get out. We'll take the fight to them when I have sufficient forces to do so."

Tharja bitterly undermined me, "Implying we'll live that long."

I sighed, "Alright, we're moving in. We all know our roles here, so let's get to it!"

The southern gate to the Thieves' Den had been opened by Anna, who had bribed and murdered one of the guards to sneak inside. She had then rigged it so it would fall inwards. In the ensuing confusion, we'd charge.

I nodded to Anna, and she pulled hard on the lever to open up the gate. Instead of it simply lifting, some of the spikes bent inwards and were flung inside. Several of the flying pipes pierced our enemies.

They were Grimleal. No need for mercy, I'd said.

As the first volley wrecked havoc on their southernmost lines, Cordelia charged to the sky, striking down one of their mages on the parapets above before letting Lissa down onto the ground. Cordelia would take out stragglers on the borders of the battle or ride support and bring Lissa in as needed.

Of course, she had come up with the latter plan, putting me in my place. The girl was talented, though; now if she'd only drop her Chrom obsession...

Gunter secured the nearest building, and I approached him, "Gunter, you and Flora guard this way out and take out any reinforcements."

Gunter saluted me, and with Anna at my side, the two of us charged inside.

Henry abandoned Tharja first thing, unbeknownst to me, and charged down the main road, "Hey, Algol!? I have a bone to pick with you!" He held out his arm, and a crow landed on it, "It'll be a bloody good time!"

Algol, the angry Grimleal berserker, stepped outside of his main fortress, exposing himself, "Ah, Henry, the protege of the esteemed Plegia Academy... How foolish to battle one of Grima's own!"

He charged and swung with his full body weight, the ax crushing through Henry and shattering the tiles around him.

The crow flew high above him to the nearest building before turning back into Henry, who was leaning over the side, "That could have hurt, you know!?"

"That's the point," Algol growled before running off to the building and sprinting up the side of it.

"Yeah, like that's how gravity works," he grinned and sprayed water from his hand, causing Algol to slip.

He slammed his ax into the building, killing a defenseless villager on the other side, "Not gettin' away from me this time, boy!"

I slit the throat of a fleeing thief who had tried to steal my gold from right out under my pocket as I climbed down a stairway to a small underground area. The fighting raged above us, steel on steel as Tharja, Gunter, and Flora held off the enemy forces.

Anna chuckled, "Glad those mercs I hired showed when they did. We won't need them," she said it so casually that it was frightening.

"They're people, you know... Not just pawns on a chessboard," I corrected her.

"Really? I couldn't tell. I mean, with how you Fire Emblem players use us, is it that different?" Did she just... "I've met the Old Sage too, you know. How do you think I found you so easily?"

I immediately pulled out my iron sword, "What do you really want then!?"

"Your death!" Algol slammed into the side of the roof, but Henry expertly dodged, "You're naught but a heathen!"

Henry chuckled, "And you're just a child-killer," his smile broke, and he just angrily glared at Algol, "I had one friend in that trying place, and you killed her without a second thought for... Associating with trash like me," Henry smiled again, "This is just you, me, and a murder." A flock of crows landed on Henry, "Get it? Because a gro-"

Algol threw his secondary ax at Henry, who was unable to stop it from tearing through his shoulder and severing two of the crows in half, "No jokes will save you now..."

"Oh, fine," Henry grinned as he opened up his magical grimoire, "Well, that gives me a hex of an idea, then!"

Anna flipped me back onto my feet and placed a dagger against my throat, "I do what interests me. Whether for profit or for fun. In the end, you amuse me," she smirked, "But I do care about this world, somewhat." She let go of me, dropping me to the floor, "I'll recruit the mercs for you. You'd best go topside. Henry might need your help."

"Get back here!" I grabbed my sword and ran after her, but she slammed the huge wooden doors behind her. I couldn't get them to move, and when I tried, all I gained were splinters.

Back on the main battlefield, Cordelia swiped down another ruffian thief trying to rob her before hearing a startling scream. A couple of Plegians had cornered Lissa.

Cordelia patted her pegasus on the side of the head, and they flew. She jumped off and cleaved through one of the men with her lance. Her pegasus kicked the other one down the hall shortly thereafter, and Cordelia ran to Lissa's side, "Lissa, are you alright, dear?"

Lissa jumped into Cordelia's arms, crying softly, "They came out of nowhere! I tried to get away, I did!"

"I know, dear," Cordelia couldn't remember how she had ever gotten so resentful of this poor girl. It wasn't her fault Chrom never reciprocated her feelings. Cordelia was the one who had to let it go. She nodded to herself, having decided on the route she'd take in life.

Gunter knocked one of the fleeing Plegians back, allowing Flora to skewer him, "So, you and this Magnus lord..."

Flora glared at him, "Not now, Gunter," she dodged another thrown ax, sending shurikens flying into the chest of the attacking outlaw, "Busy, don't you think?"

"Hahaha, I see, I see," Gunter nodded, chuckling to himself all the while, "You seem to think I was never young."

"You were in love, once?" Flora seemed caught off guard by that, but when another thief attacked her, she flipped over him while grabbing his head and twisting it.

Gunter bashed another enemy away with a shield, sending them flying into an ally's lance, "Not now, Flora. We have duties to perform..." _Sly old bastard..._

Henry and Algol met in battle, his ax against Henry's burning hand, which seared through the ax and sunk itself into Algol's chest.

"Gha!?"

Henry laughed, "Ah, poor Algol. I'd love to axe you a question, but I have to hand it to you, you sure do burn bright!"

Algol coughed up blood and tried to reach for his other ax, but Henry grabbed his face, burning it beyond recognition. Algol let out screams of horror, and Henry just smirked as he tried to grab his hand and pull it away, "No can do, Algol. I've got my number one enemy fingered out, and he'll get the back of my palm and like it."

And Henry only let go once he began to see Algol's skull, "Said I had a bone to pick with you," he grabbed Algol's skull out of his body by the eyeholes and tossed it between his two free hands, "I choose this one!"

Right as another soldier was going to end Henry's short life, I sliced through the air, severing the attacker's arm, "Damn it, Henry! We had a plan!"

"Yeah, and I agreed to not do it. To myself," He shot out a bolt of lightning, knocking one of the many Risen now wandering the field back into the dirt from whence it came, "Why'd you risk your life for me, anyways? Haha!"

"I meant what I said, Henry!" I deflected an arrow from a ghastly Risen nearby, "I want to be your friend!"

Henry stopped speaking, going to that dark place in his mind. The darkened hallways he walked through in a desperate search. The bloodied classroom, where he soon found a secret staircase leading downwards. The altar beneath his classroom, the bodies...

His friend, crucified and butchered like an animal... Her last words to him... Don't forget to smile... I loved it when you would smile...

He knew he was crying, but he didn't care. He stepped in front of me and waved his hands, "Will they rise to fight!? Or will they fall to dust!? Let's hope they burn like the rest of us!" And from the ground in front of him, it cracked and bled hot fire, piercing the ground and shattering through the stones, burning Risen and Plegians alike in a hellish inferno that I can't recall to ever match the vivid scene that folded out before me.

The agonizing screams, the explosions upon numerous explosions that rocked the entire town... Henry's bitter smile the entire time as he rent that city asunder.

And when that spectacle was over, Henry collapsed. Tharja ran up to him, knocking me away, "You idiot!"

"What did I do!?" I exclaimed, having had enough abuse for today.

"Not you! Henry, you know that was too much magic for your current state!" Tharja took out a mysterious elixir and forced it down Henry's throat, though he resisted it, thrashing about as much as his weakened state could manage.

Anna stepped out from the main building with a smirking orange-haired thief behind her carrying a sucker in his mouth and a bag full of valuables (sweets).

The third person to leave with her matched the hair color scheme they had going, Gregor's short, darker orange hair as he boisterously laughed, "Ah, you left none for Gregor. I see how it is. I will still charge extra for finder's fee!"

I just creased my eyebrows and shook my head, "I should be happy..." I walked over to the western exit, and slowly opened the large gate with the crank. Grabbing a pair of binoculars from my bag, which I brought with me wherever I went for... scouting purposes, I looked through them. And what I saw was a huge force of Nohrians, headed straight for this den.

"Fuck me... Chester, you bastard!"

And that was how my forces came to the Poacher's Forest. We had to hide out here, lest the Nohrian general Daniela follow me. I knew Chester would stop here to fight me, but if I fled, I'd have nowhere to go he couldn't follow.

So I decided to fight and get it over with. If he really intended to pick on me so quickly, I'd have no choice but to engage him.

With the nearby Plegian army en route to battle Daniela, I'd sneak around to the border walls, get to Cheve, and then get my ass on a boat to Hoshido. Hopefully, anyways.

We were back at base. Flora had been kind enough to introduce Gaius and Gregor to my castle, and Gaius was already hoarding sweets in his room. Gaius had apparently joined the Grimleal here too, but defected when Gregor revealed their true crimes to him. Gaius was a thief, but a cold-blooded murderer he was not.

Tharja and Lissa were tending to Henry in the infirmary. I was surprised that Tharja cared enough about him to try and save his life, but maybe she really did have a heart beneath that cursing, hexing exterior of hers.

"Hey, Magnus, you wanted me?" Anna knocked on the door before letting herself in anyways, "Are you still mad about earlier?"

I nodded, "Kind of, yes. Furious, even. I want to trust you, but you can't go and-"

"You attacked me, remember?" she silenced me, "And all this poor innocent merchant girl was doing was reminding you of the innate value of the lives of everyone you meet, too."

"Bullshit," I yelled back, "You were purposefully antagonizing me! Why!?"

Anna just sighed, "Do you not listen...? Because it amuses me, Magnus," she said it as if it was blatantly obvious, "I like to make profits and enjoy myself, and here I can do both quite consistently."

I sighed, "Look, I don't care if you bother me, but if you do that in battle, when our lives are in danger, I won't tolerate it!"

"...I understand, Magnus. If you want, I'll take my leave of you," she made for the doorway, but I grabbed her arm, "Milord?"

I stopped her, "Hold it there. I never said I was kicking you out," I let go of her arm, "But you need to work with me, Anna. I'm trying to like you here."

Anna blushed, "Oh, is that how it is, Lord Magnus?"

"That's not what I-" She silenced me with a kiss, and as my eye wandered to the doorway, I saw Flora standing in it, her mouth gaping open. But before I could push Anna away, she had already ran out and slammed the door behind her so forcefully that it rattled the ornaments on the walls.

Anna pushed me away with a playful shove, "My my... Forcing yourself on me, how _daring_..." she winked at me before closing the door behind her.

Motherf-.


	16. Chester, Chapter 3

**Chester-Chapter Three-A Short-Lived Knight-Woods of the Forlorn**

I shouted ding as my map updated with some pertinent new information on my two victi... Peers.

According to my map, Robert had recruited Shade and Nyx, meaning I'd never get to experience an argument with a forever legal loli unless I found him myself.

Not that he'd live long enough for that. Camilla was en route to his position, and she wouldn't hesitate in ending his life.

Meanwhile, Magnus had tried to flee from a terrible fate, recruiting Gaius and Gregor, only to be met by Daniela's forces. And predictably, he was running in fear to a nearby forest, one that dirty fox hating Poachers frequented. I figured I'd stop there anyway; they could use a good genocide.

That being said, first I was given the wonderful mission of killing some more Valmese. I mean, I didn't feel for or against them, and Xander could probably just tank them solo if he paired with Laslow, but I suppose I did need that delicious experience.

So while Xander fought at Camp Laslow and Daniela and Camilla hunted my 'talented' friends down, I'd be sticking it sideways to a group of lobster minions. I wonder if they'd taste good paired with butter?

I heard a succession of raps on my door, and bellowed, "Come on in! Door's unlocked!"

The door opened, and from the hallway entered my least favorite retainer, "Hey, Ches," Silas came inside and grinned, "I just came back from a long session grooming my horse."

"Breeding season already?" I whispered. Then I stood up, "So, how's things look for our mission?"

Oh, right. I'm skipping a story. Let's just say a bit of lantern oil, a bucket, a flaming arrow, and fast thinking stopped him from hitting on Elise. I saved him when I then soaked him in water, hoping it'd cure his thirst.

Silas luckily didn't hear the first comment, "Farber's holed up in some part of the forest surrounded by trees. He's got seven mages and seven knights. The only other person with him is some disgusting looking obese woman who seemed to be teasing him."

"Excellent," I smiled, "He'll never predict we'd flank him. Silas; you, Cherche, Virion, and Arthur will strike from the east and target the mages. Effie and I will handle the knights."

Silas nodded, "Yes sir! And what about Jakob?"

Jakob had the most important job of all.

"Guard duty?" Jakob protested, "Why must I be stuck guarding your child bride?"

I glared at him, "Son of a... Jakob, I'm not making her a bride!" He rolled his eyes at me, "Seriously! I'm preoccupied with not dying right now! Conquest is a hardass!"

Jakob nodded, "Of course, milord, how rude of me. Can we stop by a market so I can buy the princess some crayons to bide her time?"

"Okay, one more joke like that and you're out of here," I glared at him, "I care deeply for Elise, but I am not thinking of romance at a time like this."

"Ah, I see. You're right; now is no time to get turned down," he wittily remarked.

Okay, this was officially personal, "You know, I wonder now, seeing you here like this, why Flora ever liked you. Maybe it's your icy cold personality, or perhaps she took pity on you."

Jakob smiled back at me, creeping me out now, "Oh, I assure you, I have higher tastes than an ice maiden. Or jailbait."

"Not after jailbait? You've been hungering for some delicious corn for quite a while now," I remarked, "I mean, before it was hot."

"My Lady Corrin has the most bountiful bodacious body of the Nohrian royal family! She doesn't make up for it in hair," he shot back, "Besides, you're not really fit to be a prince. You couldn't fit into Sir Leo's armor if you tried."

I sighed, cracking my knuckles, "Unlike either of you, I can dress myself properly on the first try. Now, Jakob, would you be so kind as to lay off the abuse, before I say something I'll regret?"

Jakob chuckled, "As you wish milord. Make sure to not confess to the princess, then. As royalty, she is a standard bearer."

"Yes, standards that are quite a notch above unloved orphan boys. If Corrin loves you like family, well, yours just doesn't," I walked away from him, having wrecked his world.

Jakob glared at Chester before a plan formed in his mind, and he immediately set to work on the greatest bastard move he ever pulled.

And that was the long and short of why I was now in the hot springs, towel covering my waist, sliding down into the wonderful warm water with an uneasy feeling. No weird colors, didn't smell, I wasn't on fire, and I wasn't sick. What did he do to this water?

Still feeling uneasy, I heard a noise come from the hallway. I closed my eyes, fearing that Jakob was approaching me, dagger in hand, where he would stab me while shouting, 'Long live the King!' However, it didn't happen, and when I looked down that dreaded hallway, it was empty. The hell? Is this place haunted?

Strangely enough, nothing bad happened. So little happened, actually, that I was able to get dressed and make my way out of the springs, where I (literally) bumped into Elise, who gave me a cheery smile, "Oh, Chester, I was looking for you! I wanted to know if you'd read me a bedtime story... Corrin used to do it," she said, sadly.

Well, how could I say no to that face? "What story do you want?"

"I don't know... Maybe something interesting about your homeland!" I smirked when she said that, "You have something in mind?"

I ended the story, "And to this day, there exist a group of heroes who praise the sun..." I added, for dramatic flair, "And I am among their ranks..."

Elise clapped dramatically, "That sounds really cool! But what does 'git gud' mean?"

"You'll find out when I get a Master Seal," I assured her, "It'll be the greatest day of our lives." Yes, just thinking of the mass genocide that would occur made me snicker. And if I could get a character with lethality... I laughed evilly to myself in my head.

Or so I thought, "What's so funny?"

I sweated a bit, "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about cinnamon rolls, delicious, warm, and soft."

I patted her on the head and bid her goodnight, and soon found myself in my main chamber.

Where I soon realized I would have a bad time.

A letter was placed ever so delicately on my desk, and as I approached it and unsealed it, I thanked Anankos when it didn't explode or anything like that. I opened up the letter inside and read it to myself;

'Dear fuckboy. Thanks for Anna's relentless trolling of me; the blood stains on this paper are from my attempt at reconciliation with Flora. She closed a door on my face.

That being said, I won't be holding that against you; nor will I hold against you the fact that you've gotten Robert on the verge of murdered by a crazy Yandere bitch known as Camilla. In fact, I won't even be mad about the Daniela trying to kill me thing.

But putting snakes in my armor... Oh boy, now you've gone and fucked around too much.'

Okay, to defend myself...

I may have anonymously tipped Anna how to best get under Magnus's skin. I may have informed Garon of Robert's locations at any point, and I may have even suggested sending Daniela to exterminate Magnus.

However, I would never sabotage his armor. Why would I do that? Anna's there, and she's easy to bribe... I mean... Uh... Anyways... What else did this damn thing say?

'With all of that being said, I still find it hard to condemn you to death considering our history. I knew you would do everything within your power to make my life difficult, but... Hurting Flora was the final straw.

Walhart knows about you, and he's gone so far as to capture a high profile target you might find interest in. Her name is familiar, and her dancing skills are unmatched.

Want her to be set free? Head to the temple that Farber is at with the princess and trade her over. Bring anyone; you'll get exterminated. Attack, exterminated. Retreat, Olivia's life is forfeit. If you so much as tell your teammates to be prepared, you will get her killed.

Don't worry, though. Walhart intends to use Elise as a bargaining chip, so she likely won't die. Hope you enjoy betraying her for real, you bastard. See you in the forest... if you live.'

I flipped the letter over and read another small note; The temple, midnight sharp. Show up or suffer my curse. King Ramses better not show up, I thought. I checked my watch and cursed; it was already eight thirty at night.

Unable to decide whether I should or shouldn't go, I eventually decided to explain the scenario to Elise. Cutting the letter in half to hide my interfering in Magnus and Robert's lives, I headed to Elise's room and gently rapped on the door.

She enthusiastically invited me in, and I explained the situation to her as succinctly as I could, "So they're trying to blackmail me into betraying you. Obviously I'm not doing it, but..."

"Do you care about this person they captured?" I nodded, "And we can't just save her?"

"Walhart is strong enough to perhaps beat Xander alone. We'd never stand a chance," I said, feeling the overwhelming sense of defeat within me, "Unless I hand you over, Olivia will die. And I can't do that, either..."

Elise eventually shook her head, "Let's go."

I looked up at her confused.

"You heard me. They said they'll kill your friend, right? But they want me captured alive. So if we switch, no one will die, right?"

"It's not that simple!" I argued, "They might be lying! They might just kill us both outright!"

Elise pouted, "Isn't it worth the risk? I'm a princess, you know? I want to protect other people, to help others... Like Corrin and Camilla always tried to do. If you hadn't let me join you, I'd just be imprisoned in my room. Dad's disappointed in me, so... Without Corrin, I was alone all the time. I'll be fine, Chester... Believe in me, okay?"

Was she serious right now? "Do you know what they could do to you!? What if I can't save you!? If anything happened because I let it, I'd never forgive myself!"

"That's why I want to do this... Because you care for me. You've trained with me, told me stories, played with me and whatever games I think up... I want to be useful to you, Chester. At least once, so please...!" She was particularly emotional about this. I knew she felt helpless, what with her powers being in healing and not being able to help her family in the front lines or relying on her retainers to protect herself.

I sighed, knowing she'd never let me live it down if I refused, "...Fine. But I'm not comfortable with this. I'll save you, even if it kills me, okay?" She nodded, and the two of us snuck out of my castle and headed through the woods, talking about what we would do and if we could manage a quick getaway.

We found our way to the old temple, the entrance swarmed by vines that curled around the beautifully-crafted stone pillars that reached for the sky, having been freed of the prison that was once the roof, now mostly shattered and gone.

Though we saw no one on the outskirts of these hallowed ruins, I knew what lay inside. A trap.

We marched up the stone walkway and entered the 'temple' area, where we were greeted by an entourage. Farber and his knights and mages surrounded us from behind. On the other side of the building, Walhart stood, unmoving, with Pheros, Cervantes, Excellus, Yen'fay, a cloaked traveller, Zhara, Candace, and even Ignatius, who all watched over me, daring me to make a move.

Olivia was chained up and seated in front of Walhart, who had his legendary axe Wolfberg planted in the ground. He breathed so intensely that his armor shook, and I wondered if he and Ryoma would bond in fashion sense.

"Send us the princess," Walhart demanded, skipping the peace talks.

"Can't we talk first!?" He didn't even buy me dinner first!

Elise silently walked towards the Valmese, observing her surroundings. There were shattered paintings and murals cracked onto the floor, and a few trees near Walhart that peeked up through the roof's remains in defiance of their human masters.

Walhart brought Wolfberg down, severing Olivia's chains, "Go."

Olivia quickly hurried to my side, passing Elise without so much as a passing glance. She stumbled up to me in tears, "Wh... Why did they..."

I shook my head, "It's alright, now. Once you're safe, I'll explain. Okay?" She nodded, and I felt my heart burning in anger as Elise walked up to Walhart, where he began to gather chains to restrain her with.

"Not today!" I looked up and noticed that Ricken, of all people, was in the trees. Apparently he'd decided to sneak attack them from up there... This reminded me of the Hunger Games simulator.

"I'll save you, princess!" He leaned onto the edge of the tree limb to cast a spell, and began crashing through most of the branches as he tumbled down the side of the tree.

Definitely reminded me of the Hunger Games simulation now.

Walhart offhandedly remarked, "How could I miss someone in a tree that close? Am I blind?"

The cloaked man next to him grumbled in response, barely audible to me.

Ricken finally crashed into the ground, cut up and crying into his sleeves.

"Is that idiot with you!?" Walhart bellowed, shaking the ground in his anger, "Are you that stupid to try and defy the Conqueror!? Farber!"

Farber nodded, before announcing, "Men, to arms! Kill them all! I'll secure the princess!"

Two unnamed soldiers grabbed Elise and carried her off. In a rage, I drew my sword and realized we'd forgotten to bring the damn horses. Well, shit.

Olivia whimpered, "What do we do now!?"

"Wait for the hero to save you..." Virion gave a snide smirk as he rode in on Minerva's back, "A confidante warned us of this meeting. I will take it from here, monsieur!"

Virion jumped off of Minerva just as Cherche followed up and leapt onto her mighty steed, "Let's go!" Cherche charged into the nearest group of knights, forcing them to scatter.

Virion, the archest of archers, unleashed a volley at the opposing mages. Those that didn't flee in time were swiftly killed. The few survivors fled backwards, slinging spells erratically.

Silas flew by on his horse, "Chester! I left the horses back at base, didn't have time to prepare them!"

"No problem... I'm just glad you're here," I honestly admitted. I may not like Silas all the time, but damn did I love him right now.

Jakob was sitting on top of Effie's armor as she charged into the throng of knights, crashing through them. As they crashed and fell in her path, Jakob unleashed several waves of shurikens, striking down the few remaining mages and flinging them at the enemy generals. One cut through the mighty mustache of Cervantes, who cursed and fled.

Excellus griped about not having time for this, and Yen'fay took a step towards us when his cloaked ally stopped him.

Effie finished off the last knight and yelled, "We need to retreat!"

Farber moved in my direction, with reinforcements on either sides. As my comrades ran to fight them, I raised my sword, "Boss time!"

I charged and knocked Farber off of his high horse (quite literally). He shot to his feet and blocked my upward swing as he unleashed a bolt of fire, burning my forearm. Wincing in pain, I stepped back, wishing I'd invested in pyromancy with my extra souls.

We lunged at each other, blades sparking against each other. His Strength stat was too high for me, and I knew I would have to improvise. With my skill, I was significantly more accurate than he could manage to be, despite his tier two and level advantages.

Our fight raged as the insanity around us consumed us. Walhart, Pheros, Cervantes, Excellus, Yen'fay, and the cloaked visitor just observed us, while Ignatius yelled to his men how to maneuver around us.

The cloaked visitor spoke, "Let Farber's men handle this. If it comes down to it... I'll handle it."

"Oh, you? What could a little WORM like you-" The visitor brandished an unnaturally dark, purple sword... Ganglari!? The twisted and evil blade which spewed miasma seemed to... swallow the air between the man and Excellus, cutting him off.

"I won't hesitate," he warned. I could tell it was a man, but beyond that I didn't recognize the voice. Was he an original character or something worse...? A Japan exclusive villain? No... How would they get Ganglari then? And why use that blade in particular? Wouldn't they know about it, and how I know about it...?

Were they here for me? I gulped upon reaching that revelation. They were a new enemy, planted in the Valmese army just for me, weren't they!? Could they be the final boss!?

Farber took advantage of my surprise and struck me down, severely wounding me. I bled severely and lurched backwards, collapsing to my knees.

Farber grinned, knowing he had won the battle, and turned on my allies.

Jakob distracted him with a volley of shurikens, though with my wounds, I doubt it would do any good.

Then I felt a healing pulse run through me, and that was when I realized Elise was using her staff to heal me, "How did you...?"

Elise just winked at me, signaling that she'd outsmarted her captors with relative ease, as expected of a trouble-making girl such as herself; one who could escape even the watchful eye of the Nohrian army (in the capital, no less) to go shopping in the underground black markets.

Olivia nodded, and gave that determined look I had always wanted to see for myself. Ignoring the clamor around her, she began a dance, one of such beauty and elegance that I couldn't speak, in awe of her beautiful movements. In no way was she wasting a single movement, and flawlessly did she perform this task, invigorating me.

As stamina returned to me (and I briefly thought of the potential of endless stamina via her dances), I arose to my feet; reinvigorated and healed. With a haughty grin, I charged at Farber, back still turned to me as he fended off Jakob's attacks.

With one desperate swipe taking up all of my power, I sliced through Farber's back. He screamed in shock and agony before falling to his knees and being struck by Jakob's final flurry, cutting him down.

With Farber defeated in battle, Effie, Cherche, and Virion garnered the courage to finish off the last of the reinforcements.

We were all tired, weak, except for myself, and all that was left were the powerful leaders of the Valmese military.

The cloaked figure took this as his cue, and began strutting towards us, casually whistling the whole time. Taking this as a sign to strike, Virion unleashed a warning shot, piercing through the cloak and tearing it off.

Underneath the cloak was... Magnus!? No, it looked like Magnus, but the way he moved, the confidence he had, the devilish grin on his face... This wasn't right.

"How violent of you to make the first strike," he joked. His voice was Magnus's, but it sounded like another Magnus, a demonic, deeper voice was layered under it, giving it this weird effect where it echoed itself, "Then again, Chester is the aggressive one of the group. Robert's too much of a bitch to try and hit me."

"Lord Magnus...?" I asked, barely believing it myself, "No, there's no way you're him! You're far too competent!"

The Magnus gazing at me laughed softly, "Right, right. Instead of becoming a better person, you try to bring others down. Typical of low class scum... No, I'm not *exactly* Lord Magnus... I am, but I am also not him. A concept beyond you, I'm sure."

I spat at him, "Whoever you are, you have shit memory. I'm not stupid," I aimed my bow at him, "In some respects, I far outrank you."

"I will admit, Magnus has his faults. But I have no such limits," he grinned at me, sending a shiver down my spine, "I am above such petty morality."

Virion took this opportunity and shot another arrow. This monster caught it in between his fingers as he moved to dodge it. He rolled it in between his fingers and chanted a spell, inaudible to me. With a flick of his wrist the arrow, powered by wind, shot through Virion's chest, flinging him back to the ground.

"How tragic, to think you came so far, only to die now by my hand... I wanted to make this game last, but I'm smart enough to know the risks of letting you leave," The Magnus chuckled, "So who's next to throw their life away!?"

Cherche stupidly tore right for him, riding atop Minerva. Minerva slammed her claws down onto the man, but her wings stopped short. A magical barrier was surrounding him now. He grinned and chanted again, and multiple shafts of black light appeared around him. One by one, they blasted through Minerva's wings and legs, brutally wounding her and forcing her back.

In a blood rage, Cherche launched off of her back and slammed her axe down into Evil Magnus's path. He dodged, but her mighty swing still managed to cut through his shoulder. He bleed profusely, but ignored it, as if pain wasn't a factor to him. He punched Cherche with his bare hands, flooring her.

She crumpled to the floor, and Evil Magnus, who I'd now refer to as Magnum (for mocking purposes), stomped onto her back. As blood erupted from Cherche's mouth and she coughed in desperation, struggling to break his foot's grip on her, he spoke again, "You're lucky I fancy you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be this kind..." he kicked her in the stomach one last time and turned to the rest of us, as if begging us to try him.

Arthur finally arrived, breathing quite heavily, "I... finally... found the... place. My many maps were lost on the way here... What did I, the hero of Justice, miss!?"

When he observed the situation, he drew a fast conclusion, approaching Magnum, despite my request that he not do the thing, "Stop right there, bold villain! I am Arthur, the Hero of Justice! I will not cower so long as evil roams these lands!"

"Is that so?" Magnum asked, mocking him if anything.

"I assure you, if you do not end your battle here peacefully, that I will be forced to act in the name of justice!" He drew his axe from his pack of supplies, "Villains beware!"

Magnum held out his hand, "I'll give you the first shot. I'm sure you'll need it."

A blast of fire struck Magnum right in the face, causing him to falter. Ricken, who had finally gotten to his feet, cheered from his direct hit. Arthur took advantage of the sneak attack, jumping to drive his axe deep into Magnum's already wounded shoulder.

Though his attack struck, Magnum grunted in response as he brought his palm to Arthur's stomach, flooring him in a single blow. Arthur fell back, shouting something about his woeful display.

Turning on Ricken, Magnum pointed at him and chanted, a single dark shaft flying through the air with a piercing shriek as it struck him in the side. Ricken gripped his side and crumpled forward, unable to resist his painful wounds from dragging him into unconsciousness.

Magnum finally focused his gaze on Jakob, Effie, Silas, Olivia, Elise, and I, as if daring us to make a move, "We need to uh... Get the fuck out of here!"

Jakob grabbed my collar, "Oh no, you don't... A Lord must sink with the ship. Besides,. I doubt Elise would abandon her retainer so hastily..."

Elise pouted at me, and I conceded, "Fine, I'll stay and die. Geez..."

Magnum finally moved for Ganglari, showing off by twirling it in his free hand, "So who's next? I don't have all day. Coroner's waiting..."

Effie growled, "I'll hold him off. Elise, I want you to get out of here."

"But Effie-"

"No arguing," she cut her off, "You are my only friend, Elise. You are too dear to me for me to allow harm to pass to you..." she boldly moved towards her awaiting opponent, "You ride with Silas and get out of here... I'll bring Arthur back with me."

I sighed, knowing today was the day that I would become an adult, "Olivia, you too... Make haste out of here, and Jakob... Escort her. And if you take that out of context, so help me Naga..."

Jakob shook his head, "Nay, milord. I wouldn't jest in such a dire situation." he professed his hand to Olivia, and when she gripped his arm back, he quickly lifted her up to piggyback her out of there, "I won't let you down, sir."

Magnum just smiled, and with a wave of his hand, the forest behind us was ruined. Trees uprooted and crashed into each other, while large clods of dirt and rocks crumbled and smashed into support pillars and archways.

The bastard had cut off our only escape route, "Alas, running isn't an option, I'm afraid. Dragon Veins are quite useful."

"No, Dragon Veins are plot bullshit!" I shouted back, reaching my hand out, "I wonder..." And with a wave of my hand, the ground unearthed beneath Magnum. Realizing I might have a chance, I lifted my hand, and with it came dirt, gravel, rocks, and stone, bombarding Magnum from below.

A storm of dirt covered us all, and I braced myself with my arms, protecting my eyes. And when it finally cleared, I realized how it felt to be Krillin.

Magnum was grinning at me, despite the bloody cuts and bruises covering his unarmored arms and legs. With that same sickly grin, he changed his stance, loosening up his body, much like a corpse would.

And then he charged at us with blinding speed. Silas, the brave dumb bastard he was, charged, and their blades met. Silas scored a critical hit, blood spurting from Magnum's chest. However, Magnum turned on him and with another black shaft of light, he knocked Silas from his horse.

Silas rose to his feet, teeth gritted into an angry snarl as he lunged at Magnum once more, striking another critical on his shoulder.

I let loose my most powerful flaming arrow, which pierced his back and lit him aflame. Magnum burned, and it was in that moment I thought we'd had him.

Magnum ignored my attack and floored Silas with a single kick. With his free hand, he managed to catch Effie's headbutt, and floor her with Ganglari in his other hand.

Jakob released his special paralyzing daggers, but Magnum dodged them and struck Jakob just once with his open palm, knocking the poor fool to the ground in a heap of regret.

Magnum addressed me, "Do you not yet understand? If you fight me here, you will die. But I'm merciful... I'll let you and your retainers go alive. Isn't that kind of me?"

"Smells like bullshit," I raised my sword at him, "I wouldn't trust Magnus, let alone you..."

"Hmph... That cruel tongue of yours..." he sighed, sheathing Ganglari, "Your haughty attitude. Your unwillingness to lose, to compromise. Well, let's try and change that today, shall we? I'll let you and your men go, on one condition..."

I glared at him, knowing it would be some shit like killing myself or something worse, "And what would that be?"

Magnum snapped his fingers, and an explosion of fire burst forth around me. Olivia and Elise were trapped inside the fiery inferno with me, as the flames licked the edges around us, "You have one recourse; kill one of the others, or I'll burn you all alive. And without magic... Well, you know the end result..."

Before I could even consider it, I blurted out stupidly, "I'd rather die!" Shit! That was a Robert line!

He just smiled, "Okay..." And with another flick of his wrist, the fire began closing in on us, like trapped rats.

In a twist of fate, or a gift from God, a storm of wind rushed through the woods, nearly tearing down the remaining pillars. The fire broke and dissipated in the face of the overwhelming powerful gust, causing Magnum to grimace, the first time I'd seen him angered.

"Intervening on his part? You are fuckin' stupid, aren't you?" Magnum was referring to the new arrival, whom I expeditiously determined was not the man he appeared to be, but instead an evil or mirrored incarnation of Robert. I had flashbacks to the chapter where one would recruit Aversa; were these our mirror selves, turned dark by some evil energy? And could I get that OP? No, no, questions for later.

The mirror Robert appeared from the other exit from the forest edge, "Come now. This would be an early end to the festivities, would it not?"

Magnum glared at him, "I'll kill you here and now. Whatever our 'boss' says, I won't be working with you!"

"Yes, fight me now when you have been severely weakened by Chester and his men due to your own arrogant playing around..." Mirror Robert reminded him, "I'd rather not fight you unless you're at full strength."

"No, this is good for you," Magnum chided him, "I can match your natural disabilities."

Mirror Robert's eyes opened wide, "Oh, we're doing this now!? In front of the children!?"

Magnum sighed, "Stop calling them children, dumbass! I'm trying to be intimidating here!"

"Trying being the key word," I chimed in, to which Magnum snarled at me.

Magnum shook his head and turned his back on us, "Have it your way, then. I'll just kill him later, with the others..." _Others?_

Mirror Robert laughed, "Good, see, that wasn't so hard. Cooperation is-"

"I will cut you," Magnum argued, "I will seriously cut you."

And people thought the original characters in Fire Emblem were mentally unstable, "So... Am I fucked or not, because I've got someplace to be... You know, a forest, poachers... A dude who's actually Magnus..."

A loud and likely magical explosion occurred in the distance, to which the Valmese showed surprise, "Was that our tent!?" Cervantes yelled out, trying to fix his now uneven mustache.

"Oh right... I invited Xander here, thought it'd be funny," Mirror Robert admitted, "And he sort of brought the Nohrian army," the Valmese commanders thought about their now compromised positions, "I'd start running if I were you..."

The Valmese commanders, excluding Walhart, who left with utmost confidence, moved to round up their army and meet the Nohrians halfway in the largest battle they'd have fought so far. Magnum went with them, glaring back at me every now and then before he vanished into the brush with the others.

Well, that was one problem down. Now I just had to deal with the other problem...

"Let the record show that you owe me, Chester..." Mirror Robert laughed, "That's one. I wouldn't ask anything too terribly much of you, but when the time comes... I may call upon your aid. If you're a man of honour, you'll be able to assist me when the situation is most dire... Right, Follower of the Sun?"

And that was how I made a deal with the Mirror Devil.

To be honest, I wasn't that worried about his request. Essentially he'd ask me to let him recruit one of my female allies. Despite his penchant for being indecisive in love and changing his mind on a whim, he wasn't a threat. Hell, even the real him didn't concern me...

We made our way back to my castle in a new camp, one just on the outskirts of the Poacher's Forest. Magnus and his army were already inside. He was probably attempting to set up a battlefield for us. I presumed this similar to a rival battle in a Pokemon game; just a battle between 'friends'. I wasn't going to kill Magnus. Since it was his less desirable side who had organized that game of choice, I'd repay that version of him with blood. Real Magnus, though... I'd make him suffer.

Of course, my first priority, as Elise tended to everyone's grievous wounds, was to introduce Olivia and Ricken to my organization.

Ricken's conversation went pretty handily. I promised I'd make fun of his height only rarely and that he was allowed to practice whatever magic he wanted; on the condition that he didn't die or burn our camp down. If he set himself on fire, though... I'd help him. Eventually.

Olivia, though, I had to handle very delicately. A single misstep could jeopardize our future relationship. This mattered to me. I was very sympathetic to who she is; and for people who don't understand that one of the best ways to overcome shyness is through dancing or other performing arts... Fuck you.

I met her in her new room, still kind of impressed by how many quarters this tree in the castle had. What kind of orb would it take to get some wifi in here...?

"Oh, Lord Chester..." She greeted me with the bashful expression I'd come to know.

I stopped her, "Just Chester. I don't care for titles. Usually. Probably. Maybe not in my save games, though," I thought about that, "I'll think up a title later. For now, what's up?"

Olivia sighed, "Well, I'm thankful that you rescued me, but... I'm not sure what I should do. What I can do."

"Yeah... Basilio might be here somewhere, but I have no idea where to go looking," I admitted, "I have a mission to do in Sumeragi Castle to the east. You could stay with us, if you want. Or you could go your own way."

"I see..." she stayed silent for a time, "I'm not sure I'd be useful to your team, but-"

I cut her off again, "Olivia, you have no idea what your dance did for me. What your positivity would bring to this team," I confessed, "I know a bit about you and... Well, there was never a thing I could dislike about you," I held out my hand, "My team is dysfunctional and routinely in fights amongst themselves, but I feel you could bring some stability to the team. Even if it's just a smile on my face. So, would you stay? For me?"

Olivia thought on it, and without another reasonable option, and with the kindness showed her by a mere stranger, she graciously accepted his request with tears of joy in her eyes.

Even though my journey was fraught with danger and Iago and rivals and lobsters, if I could just keep my team safe... If I could keep them smiling... It would all be worth it.

Okay, when did Kaze put onions in here!?


	17. Corrin, Chapter Three-Resolve

**Corrin-Chapter Three-Resolve-Divine Dragon Forest**

The map dinged with an update, and a small status report came up. I walked over to the central room of my castle and gazed over at the information that I had just been sent. I was thankful that Robert had bothered to divulge such pertinent and strategic information, though I worried he did it more for his own rival's disadvantage rather than helping me out.

Speaking of him, Robert had managed to defeat an advance force led by Nohrians who dared attack the Fire Tribe Village. I imagine Rinkah must have been torn up by that, and prayed for the village's safety in the hard times after. To think that the chieftain was killed... What was Garon thinking, spreading such destruction?

The second lord, Magnus, had apparently engaged the mysterious Grimleal forces again. They had routed a large force under some child killer named Algol and managed to save the Thieves' Den from being slaughtered en masse to some dragon god. It didn't seem like Magnus was evil, but I'd save my judgment for later.

Finally, my inevitable rival, Chester, had somehow managed to escape the main Valmese forces and lead them into a devastating pincer trap, costing them their commander, Farber, and forcing them to reel from the devastating rout. Slowly but surely he was making his way to the castle, where I would fight to the death for Mother.

I sighed, wishing that war wasn't a necessity. I knew better now, watching how the Grado Empire slaughtered villages for fun and profit. I would have to steel myself and close the Dragon's Gate at all costs; I told myself this, but it didn't make the prospect any easier to do.

We were camped deep in a forest said to belong to the Divine Dragon, though I knew not if it meant the Great Dragon or perhaps my father, Anankos... That still remained a shock to my system, to think that Mikoto, my real mother, fell in love with a god.

Although it explained how I was able to undergo such a transformation into a dragon, it didn't quell my unease. I suppose it did help in my bond with Azura, knowing we shared blood and with our lives being so similar.

A gentle knock came, and into my room Sakura stepped inside, a reticent smile on her face, "Excuse me... Sister? Er, um, I mean..."

I walked over to her and gently patted her shoulder, "Sakura... We may not be related by blood, but... I'd be glad to have you as a sister, you know that. I know you're still worried over that, but it doesn't matter to me. It won't matter to the others, either."

"Are your memories back, then?"

"Well..." Not exactly, "I do remember something. When I was in the castle, it felt familiar to me. As did being around you and your siblings... However, nothing concrete has caught up to me. It's all a blur, like ink on a wet canvas."

Sakura thought about a way to jog my memory, "I'll ask the others if they have any ideas. Maybe Orochi has some way to stir them up."

I didn't know about that, "I'm not too worried, Sakura. I'd rather just make new memories with you all, here and now. Okay?"

She smiled and held out her hand, "Then let's go play!" Wearing a gentle smile myself, I grabbed her hand firmly, and she led me out to the field just outside our camp in the breathtaking forest.

The forest had huge trees with vines interlocking between them. A local tribe made their home in the trees, building bridges and living in hollowed out tree trunks of long dead trees. They had guided us on our way out of the forest after I proved to them I meant no harm to their livelihood.

They called themselves the Grass Tribe, though Nature might have been more fitting. According to their history, they used to roam and care for beautiful grasslands that spanned the whole world.

However, a dark and sickening aura began to consume the livelihood of Nohr, scarring the countryside and making all of the lands barren and swampy. Life died off, and local plant and animal life dwindled to new lows. Nohr had to rely on trade; for though it had endless reserves of valuable minerals and ores, it lacked in food production heavily due to this mysterious change.

Considering this history, it's no wonder Nohr turned to bloodshed. Desperate to claim the fertile Hoshidan soil, or so many suspected was Garon's motive to incur such a brutal war. I knew the truth, though; he did it for the destruction and despair, no better than a puppet. I prayed that I could sway Xander from dying in the name of a false king, but he wasn't known for compromise.

Meanwhile, the Grass Tribe migrated to the once beautiful Shirasagi Plains, but when the early Hoshidan kings sought the most beautiful place to build, he invaded and threw them out from their lands. Now the Grass Tribe was dormant, a group of healers and especially taciturn fighters who had no love for Hoshido; it made sense to me that Robert would reach out to them when building his new empire.

I had yet to intervene; I hoped that by maintaining peace and tranquility, I could sway them from war when the decisive moment came. However, I had much bigger worries to contend with than Robert's ambitions, pipe dream or not.

The Grado Empire's dark tendrils had spread out across the northern lands. Any Hoshidan or Nohrian force in the area was eliminated with great hatred, and my force was the only one to have avoided being waylaid. The reason for that?

The sick interest in me that lay in Valter's heart. The General, known as the Moonstone, or better yet as an animal of wrath and desire; he had taken control of the front that we fought on. His men were in these forests as Sakura and I enjoyed picking the flowers into a bouquet that we hoped to surprise Azura with.

Valter had apparent interest in me and had ordered his men to not engage with me so casually; I gathered this when Saizo caught and interrogated a scout of his. I disagreed with Saizo's methods, but the results spoke for themselves. He had hired a large gang of mercenaries under a man named Zonta to track me down and capture me, and they were on their way.

The other Grado forces were engaged with General Iago in the far west, and with Ryoma in the northern plains of Hoshido. They were held at bay now, but if I couldn't close that gate, the balance of power could be forever changed.

I knew I had to save both Hoshido and Nohr. Though I may have been exiled, it was still in many ways my home. I refused to allow Grado to harm my family; blood-related or not!

Sakura grabbed my hands, "Corrin, what's wrong? You were making an angry face."

I shook my head and assured her, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I had some worries on my mind, that's all. This adventure of ours, it weighs heavily on me. I want to do my best to protect you all."

In a clearing of the forest not too far away, a tired-looking blond man wielding a sword in his purple mercenary armor practiced a few swings before a knight and his boss approached him, "Zonta, it is nearing that time."

The man riding a horse addressed him, his short blond hair moving about in the wind, his red armor covered in dirt and the blood of fights long past, "We have scouted out the area of battle. You are to engage them with no holding back. Kill all but the princess; capture her and bring her to us. Do so, and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Zonta nodded, thinking back on his starving family in the rural lands of Grado. He remembered how deeply his younger sister cried when he set off for war, and pleaded with him not to go.

That was why he had undergone mercenary work; to feed his family. Though his hands were covered in blood of both the guilty and the pure, he knew that it was worth it to save them; even if he was damned to hell, he'd do it for them.

"Understood, Sir Murray. Any other orders?" Zonta bowed before Tirado, the general in his full and recently polished red armor as well, the Grado Empire's highest quality equipment awarded him for the slaughter of the Renais King's men.

Tirado ran a hand through his luxurious brown hair, even sliding his fingers across his largest bang, "Oh, not at all. Valter just wants the princess, nothing more. And if you roughen her up too much..."

Murray cut in, "Your family might get the same," he warned.

Zonta tensed up. He wanted to just kill the bastards here himself, to betray that damned bloodthirsty empire. But his family was captured, and if he failed, they would die, "I am aware. You are providing me a full unit, yes?"

"Five mercenaries, five soldiers, five archers, five mages, and five bandits," Tirado listed them off, "All drafted from the Grado army myself. Anything less would be a waste of a fight."

"I don't know why you hired this guy, Tirado," Murray chuckled, "I could handle this with my cavalier team myself."

"Then why don't you?" Zonta sneered, "Or are you a coward?"

Tirado intervened, "Enough! We did not hire you to argue. We hired you to capture the Hoshidan princess. Failure will be met with death. Now go; we don't have much time. The war in the West grows ever bloodier, and Vigarde wants this front closed off!"

Zonta nodded reluctantly, knowing the path he would walk was fraught with danger. With no other alternative for him to take, Zonta joined his men and traversed through the wilderness towards Corrin's camp.

When he was finally out of view, Murray asked, "So, what does Valter think of this front actually?"

Tirado pursed his lips, "Beran and Gheb were selected to remain behind. Our little operation with Zonta here is technically against the Code of Conduct, but..."

"So he's testing her," Murray guessed, "If she can kill Zonta, he'll expect her to handle those two clods herself. Then when we finally invade that country of hers..."

"We'll be sent behind enemy lines to capture her ourselves. Though if Zonta does succeed... Well, who knows for sure?" Tirado shrugged, "Mayhaps we'll be forced to fight her here anyways, eh? With Breguet and Saar dead, maybe the Emperor will put a bounty on the lass."

The two men continued talking amongst themselves about the potential of raking in money by capturing the princess, both unaware of the true nature of both their Emperor, and of Valter himself.

Back at camp...

Hana rolled her eyes as Subaki gorged on food, just as I stepped in, "Corrin, talk some sense into this idiot!"

"What's wrong?" I noticed Subaki and it clicked, "Oh, Subaki... Is this about your stomach growling earlier?"

Subaki stopped stuffing his face for a moment, "Of course, milord. I must never make such a brazen fool of myself! It would be deplorable for me to embarrass my lady Sakura in such a manner."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You'll just get a stomache ache if you keep eating like that, Subaki. Tone it down, please. For me?"

With a reluctant nod, he agreed, "If you insist... Then I'll be off training. Can't idle too long, you know." Subaki rushed himself out the door and on to the training field.

An exasperated Hana commented, "I can't believe him. Why can't he just ask for help like a normal person?"

"He's proud, Hana. You know what that can be like," when she glared at me, I backtracked, "I mean, you find pride in working for Sakura, right? Subaki... He thinks poorly of himself at times, even with his attitude... I guess he compares himself to your example and feels outmatched."

"...You really think so?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face that slowly turned to wonder, "I mean, we fight, but we both train diligently for Sakura's sake. I never really thought about him as a hard worker before, but he's proven me wrong."

I smiled, "Yeah, I do. Subaki cares for you too, Hana. Even if he's bad at saying it."

I left Hana to her thoughts, gathered myself some small rations to eat before we began another long march, and decided to occupy my time conversing with my companions.

I stepped out into the courtyard and noticed Hayato seated at a table, scribbling something onto paper, mumbling to himself the entire time, "Oh, hey there, Hayato. Are you writing something? Your brow is all furrowed. You look pretty intense."

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped back at me, "I almost messed up. Then I would have had to rewrite this entire charm all over again!"

"A charm? So that's what you've been working on?" He was a Diviner after all.

Hayato gave a confident smirk, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. This paper contains a very special charm. I make them for the people in my village. They can be used for all kinds of purposes. To provide protection, aid a harvest... Whatever you need, really."

I nodded to myself, "Interesting. I don't think I've ever heard of Nohrians doing anything like that."

"Well, these are my creations. I write a unique spell on each one," he said with pride, puffing up his chest, "They are extremely effective."

"So is this one for your village as well?" I pointed to his charm, which depicted a gathering of sorts from what I could determine.

Hayato fervently nodded, "It's for the festival they're having soon! I wished to attend, but well, I'm here now... So I'm sending this back to them for good luck!"

Right. They must miss him. An idea came to mind, "If you're sending them the charm, why not write a letter back too? Won't they want to hear from you?"

"Tch. Why would I do that?" he turned his back to me, working on his charm, "I am an adept diviner. I don't need to report back to them like I'm in trouble. Besides, I have plenty of work to do alr-" he reached over to grab something from the table and fell over onto the ground.

I moved in to help him and picked up what he had dropped, a small piece of parchment, "Here, you dropped this. Is this an unfinished note? Oh, is this a letter?"

Hayato grabbed it from me, his face red with shame, "Give it back! It's nothing!"

"What are you embarrassed by, Hayato? I'm not going to make fun of you," I assured him.

"I've never written one before, okay!? It's got me on edge! I don't know what to say!" Hayato pouted at me when I chuckled at his skittish reaction.

I offered, "If you want, I could try and help you write it. I always had to exchange letters with my family whenever they set off on adventures and left me alone at..."

Hayato averted his gaze, "Right, the castle. I nearly forgot, you getting kidnapped from your real family and all... Anyways, fine, you can help me. But this letter better be great, or I won't forgive you!"

That's a rather odd way to ask for someone's help, isn't it?

After discussing with Hayato potential topics, I eventually left him to go and find Kaze, who had gone to a nearby village to scout and hadn't yet returned.

I eventually found him by the gate, carrying a load of radishes, "Uh, Kaze, you need help with that?"

Kaze smiled and let me pick up t5he top crate, "Sorry for the delay. A young woman rewarded me with these after helping her back to her village. She had gotten lost in the forest."

"This sure is a lot. You must have made an impression," I joked with him, but he just frowned harder.

"It feels wrong to be rewarded for such a simple kindness as giving directions," he lamented, "If this didn't happen so frequently, I could discount it as a stranger's sympathy, but..."

"This happens... a lot?"

Kaze nodded as we entered the storeroom and set the two crates down. I noticed there were other strange boxes of fruits and vegetables that we had not had before Kaze had been recruited, "I find I'm often approached by women who wish to speak with me or give me things. If I dare to return the kindness with words of appreciation, they'll often start shrieking or hugging me. Sometimes it's letters, or garments of clothing," he produced a handwritten letter from his pocket, along with a small embroidered bracelet. "Today it was food."

"To me, it sounds like you're just popular with the ladies," I chuckled, "I mean, you're kind yet mysterious, and a ninja's life is naturally interesting to girls who work farmlands but seek adventure. I overheard one young villager ecstatically describing the sorrowful look on your gorgeous face."

"Can we please keep ourselves free from such frilly distractions? I'd rather focus on the tasks at hand," Kaze complained, "We have to be focused."

I could barely believe him, "You know, most men would kill for this kind of attention," my mind drifted back to thoughts of a couple of my brother's retainers. Namely an outlaw and a very flirty mercenary.

Kaze sighed, "Seriousness is part of dedicating myself to being a ninja. Besides, they mistake me for some kind of good person."

"You are a good person, Kaze," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You may have failed your duties in the past, but that would never make you any less of a person. You're my friend, Kaze."

"I... I must go tend to my other duties," Kaze lifted his mask over his mouth and bid me adieu in a flash. Ninjas are so cool...

I heard a gruff voice behind me, "Try not to bother my brother too much with your talk of gossip and other drivel," Saizo warned, "We are a proud family, and we would not be content to play the role of househusband."

"Don't you have someone to deliver steamed buns to?"

He gasped, "How did you-... That girl has quite a mouth on here," Saizo grimaced, "You win this round, Lady Corrin. But remember, I am always watching you. Even _then_."

That certainly wasn't foreboding. Or an invasion of privacy, no, not at all.

Meanwhile, in Azura's tent area just above the ridge of the forest overlooking the main camp...

"Lady Azura, you are all right? I see this pathetic ruffian has tried to attack you in cold blood!" Subaki held his lance out, with his pegasus guarding Azura from his view, lest he have ranged weapons.

The ruffian scoffed, "Gah! Where'd you come from?! You weren't supposed to be here!"

Subaki grinned back at Azura, "No worries, Princess. I'll dispatch of this rogue myself!" He charged, and the man jumped back and revealed a small iron dagger, "Hah, is that your weapon of choice!?"

"I won't back down to the likes of you!" With a yell, he ran forward, but Subaki parried him and kicked him away with relative ease, "Guh!"

"You couldn't even be a challenge, could you? I've fought many men in my time, most stronger than you. Why don't you retreat before I stop playing nice?" Subaki threatened, and Azura, for that one brief moment, thought about how cool he was.

The ruffian weighed his options and did the smart thing, "Mark my words, I'll be back. The princess better sleep with one eye open!" And like that, he fled with his tail between his legs.

Victorious, Subaki hurried to Azura's side, "Well, that's that, then. Are you hurt, Lady Azura?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Azura thanked him, "Thank you for your aid."

"I can't believe they got in this far," Subaki cursed, "Saizo was on guard duty, so how...? I must speak with the man myself... I'm sure those bandits would love to get their hands on a Hoshidan royal."

Azura sighed, "I doubt they wanted to ransom me off..." Subaki tilted his head, "Never mind. Thanks for coming to my aid, Subaki. I appreciate it."

Azura headed back into her tent, and Subaki thought to himself what she meant by that. It was time to confront Saizo, he thought. But perhaps... After the battle he now knew was approaching. Grado soldiers, a score of them or more, headed through the trees.

Running to his trusty pegasus' side, she galloped off of the ridge as Subaki announced, "Enemy soldiers! Everyone, on guard, now!"

I jumped to my feet the second Subaki announced it, "Prepare for battle, everyone!"

With haste, we prepared ourselves for battle, and Saizo seemingly teleported to my side in wasps of black smoke, "They have five mercenaries and five mages on the eastern side, five soldiers and five archers on the west. The leader, a mercenary himself, has five bandits headed straight for us. How shall we proceed?"

"Kaze!" Kaze appeared out of nowhere as well, "Go with Saizo into the trees. Snipe the mages and archers from there. I want Subaki and Hana to deal with the mercenaries, and Tana, Orochi, and Hayato to deal with the western line. Azura and Sakura will stay back as support, and I'll deal with the bandits myself!"

I had a bone to pick with them after seeing what they had been capable of to defenseless villagers. I'd make them pay in blood.

The battle on the left side began with us taking the early advantage. As Kaze and Saizo easily dispatched of the archers with well-placed shurikens, and Hayato and Orochi slung spells to tear down the slowly moving soldiers hampered by the forest's winding pathways.

Finally, the bandits approached me, and I drew my blade. Though it was nowhere as comfortable or as effective as Yato, Tyrfing oozed power onto the battlefield, giving me surefire confidence. With a single swipe, I felled two of the bandits who were inadequately prepared.

The other three took a step back. I realized that their boss had left them, though I couldn't concern myself with that yet.

I blocked one of their axes before severing his arm. He fell back in shock, and I made short work of his two companions. I noted that most of his allies had already been felled. These Grado guys were not as strong as they were made out to be.

"Who are you guys?" I demanded to know.

The bandit just smirked up at me, "The weakest of the Grado bunch were just a distraction, girl. My boss Zonta has... already won."

Sneering at him, I ran to find the others. Saizo approached the prisoner and led him to the prison, while I hurried my way into the center of camp. Bursting into Sakura's tent, my heart went into overdrive mode. She and Azura were missing, and a single note was left on the table.

'Hey, Corrin. Captured your sisters. You know, gotta get that sweet Grado money. They're at that old fort to the northwest of here, good luck getting inside. -Signed, Lautrec. Like Chester but better.'

I felt the anger rising in me, so when I burst out from that tent and was greeted by my comrades, I had no hesitation, "Some bastard took Azura and Sakura during the skirmish. They're holing up in some fort to the northwest. We're going to rescue them."

Saizo took the note from me and scanned it, "It's likely a trap., They're luring us into another battle; a real one, this time."

"I'm aware," I shot back, "So what? I can't let this go... I'll get them back, no matter the consequences."

Kaze nodded, "And we'll be there, of course."

Hana jeered, "Yeah, we'll undo Subaki's mistakes!"

"My mistakes? You are her retainer as well, remember?" Subaki sighed, "But whatever, it is my duty after all. Running headlong into danger and all that is just another day for me."

"Then we should make our way there early," Saizo offered, "They can't be too far off. If we can catch them outside of the actual fort, we can ruin their little game."

"Agreed," I nodded, "Start packing up! We have another battle on our hands, a real one!"

While everyone began rounding up the supplies and packing up camp, I glanced back at the letter. Lautrec, huh? Another Grado enemy, perhaps? No, Robert never mentioned him. Did he lie to me or was this something else entirely...?

I felt bad about this...

 **In the Nohrian Throne Room...**

Garon leaned onto the arm of his throne, listening to the report Hans was giving him, "And like that, we burned the village down and killed the chieftain. I even killed Shade, just like you asked," the criminal spoke proudly of his exploits.

"You didn't kill the lord while you had the chance, though," Iago noted, "A second time he has routed you. What a pitiable performance. Garon, don't you think it's time we dealt with our enemies more professionally?"

"Iago, report to Leo. I want him to send his retainers out and about; they are to join up with Chester's forces. As for you, Hans," Garon uttered another command with his bellowing voice, "Your next mission is to capture a dance named Layla. She was seen in Port Dia last, and I would like for her to be disposed of. She has been used as a rallying cry for those rebels in Cheve."

Hans bowed, "Anything you wish of me, King Garon. I'll bleed her dry for yo-"

Garon slammed his weapon Bolverk into the ground, "Capture, you daft bastard! Kill her and your life is forfeit!"

Hans ran from the room, shouting that he'd understood, leaving the other two men alone, "Meanwhile, the Valmese and Grado continue to wage war with us. If this keeps up, we won't have the manpower to subdue the Hoshidans... And with those Lords running about as they are..."

"That gives me an idea, actually," Garon was being given another divine message from Anankos himself, "Perhaps Leo can help us in that regard... Send him and a contingent to the Dragon's Gate. If we can seal the area off, Grado won't have anywhere to run."

Iago nodded, and quickly disappeared from the room. Now all Zola had to do was ensure that the Kingdom of Izumo was under his thumb, and he would begin planning the final assault on Hoshido. He'd cover these lands with blood and fire, just as Anankos wished it.

 **Fort Gaia, central Nohr...**

Gangrel's men had been routed once more by the lord Magnus, this time in the Thieves' Den. His escape routes were being closed off one by one, and he had to make a move. Validar had already moved his men on to Mount Garou, which was supposedly haunted. In that distraction, Gangrel decided it was high time to seize the Border Walls, a prime town in southern Nohrian territory which would disrupt their lines of supplies and dampen communication. Yes, he'd send Orton there, and Mustafa would take Cheve. If the most important southern city fell to him, Nohr would have to divide its forces up to face him.

Yes, splintering Nohr was his plan. Once he threw out the old king Garon, he could use his new armies to turn on the Grimleal and extinguish that threat. Then he'd be free to find Chrom and exact his revenge...

 **In a ruined town in eastern Nohr...**

Walhart and his men had escaped Xander's attempt to rout him, and dealt heavy casualties along the way. Though he had been prevented from killing Chester and capturing the princess, the loss of Farber was acceptable to him. He would battle the lord again soon, he thought to himself.

Xander's men had been routed, and were being pushed back into another army, led by Iago. There, Grado was dealing overwhelming damage to them, thanks to the Dragon's Gate remaining open.

Walhart was excited to battle Xander again, and this time, he would bow to this might, or he'd die by the sword.

 **Meeting room, Sevenfold Sanctuary...**

"Reeze, calm down," A man who looked much like Chester argued, "There's worse situations to be in."

Reeze, the real name of Magnus's mirrored self, sighed, "Enough with that, Lautrec. I can't just go around kidnapping princesses. Besides, do you really care if I killed your original self? It's such a pain to deal with anyways..."

Lautrec laughed, "I don't know. I think I'd like to end him myself. It's the principle of it, you know? I want to savor all the little emotions he has..."

"Pervert," the mirrored Corrin spoke, her eyes shining a deep crimson, "I didn't come here to listen to you fetishize people's misery."

"Oh, did you miss the memo? This is Fetish Hour, the real meeting has been postponed to a later date," Lautrec smirked back.

"Kamui, just ignore him," a mirrored Robert spoke in a hushed tone, "So, why are we gathered here, huh? Ryker?"

The hooded man that had once attacked the real Corrin unhooded himself, revealing his pale face, his short blond hair, and many scars from previous battles, "I have to discuss your actions. We established very specific rules for managing this little excursion of ours, and two of you are on the verge of breaking those rules."

"Rules?" Reeze whined, "Like I give a damn. If I don't kill Chester now, he'll just kill us all later."

Lautrec agreed, "Yeah, I'm not one for sitting and waiting. I like to be actively involved in things, you know?"

Ryker furrowed his brow, "Gods, but you all are just about as useless as they are..." he said it under his breath.

Whatever, he thought to himself. They were unruly yes, but the men he'd unleashed before, the Grado, the Plegians, the Valmese, all posed a greater threat to the world than he had anticipated. He would only step in if necessary to prevent the entire world from breaking down, but his subordinates simply weren't helping.

Ryker wished he'd known just what he was getting into, he thought as the Rainbow Sage finally opened the door and entered the room, likely to conceive a new plan of action from here on out.


	18. Chester, Chapter Four-A Rival's Reprisal

**Chester-Chapter Four-A Rival's Reprisal-Poacher's Forest**

The northernmost patches of the forest were barren and dead, as to be expected from the fertile Nohrian lands. I had already checked the map and gathered the information that I needed. Corrin had allowed Sakura and Azura to be kidnapped by Grado soldiers by some dude I'd never heard of before. Well, that's a thing.

Lautrec was my evil self, huh? I was both excited and terrified to meet him; would he like me or not? It's hard to tell, knowing that I'm dealing with myself in a bad way.

Oh, right. We had arrived in the Poacher's Forest safely. Sadly, I now owed Robert one. Damn...

Magnus was further into the forest hiding out, knowing my wrath would find him. Not that I'd kill him... No, but I would mess with him. A rival battle, you could say. A friendly contest of strength and endurance, that's all.

What I hadn't expected was that pesky Rainbow Sage's interference. Saying if we wanted to have a fight, we have to do it tournament style. Eight of my team and eight of his team, matched together in amazing and costly battles. I mean, I was confident in my team.

Naturally, I had asked for Elise to sit out, and I had Arthur set out to guard her personally. With Lautrec on the prowl apparently, I couldn't leave her in danger. Then again, if Lautrec was even half as competent as Evil Magnus, nothing I could muster up would stop him yet. I needed some serious experience points.

Still, whatever the old man said went, I guess. I'd meet up with my teammates for a pep talk and then the games would begin. I was just thankful my first opponent was Magnus. I was not yet ready for a challenge.

Well, it was about that time, I thought to myself. This was a welcome distraction from the murder and grind. I hadn't yet gotten used to the idea, but I had a feeling I didn't have a choice.

Ah, Murphy's Law. What an unfortunate series of events for us both, eh, Magnus?

I left my room at about a quarter past nine AM. I hoped my watch was still accurate enough, as I looked up into the beautiful blue sky. Today wouldn't be a day of tragedy for me.

I headed through the hallway in the quarters and knocked three times, "Elise?"

I heard her welcome me in, and when I opened the door, I found Arthur standing behind a seated Elise as he carefully crafted a flower crown for her, "We may not be fighting, but we must look our best! Anything less would be unjust of us!"

"A flower crown?" I smirked, "That's cute. Your idea, Arthur?"

Arthur proudly proclaimed, "Of course, Chester! I pride myself in my duties! I've worked with children all across Nohr in my younger roaming days... Ah, but I remember those times fondly."

That made me think, "Yeah, to think you were a kid once... Sometimes it feels surreal," I looked down at my own hands, "To be in the same place as you guys, it's like a dream come true..."

"You and many others, Chester!" Arthur was boisterously exclaiming his world views again, "Everyone needs a bit of justice in their lives!"

Elise chimed in, "Yeah!"

"Your retainers are weird," I jokingly told Elise, "No wonder we get along. I just came to check up on you before the tourney begins."

"Good luck, Chester! I believe in you!" Elise smiled at me so innocently, and my heart skipped a beat, "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded fervently, "Yeah, yeah, just a bit tired, I'm sure." I waved to the two of them, "I'll be out with the others on the field. I'll do my best."

And with that, I left my two companions of Justice behind and exited the quarters area. Walking to the center of my castle, I teleported out to the arena that the Sage had prepared just for our battle.

The giant coliseum was modeled after the Ancient Romans, and it was crafted delicately but with exceptional strength if it could withstand such combat. The Sage said even Grima could do little damage to this building. Who the hell built it, dwarves?

Pushing the two large stone doors with every bit of effort I could manage, I squeezed through the entrance with great difficulty and was met by the other fifteen fighters.

I had chosen Jakob, Silas, Effie, Virion, Cherche, Olivia, and Ricken to accompany me to the tournament. Magnus had selected Flora, Gunter, Henry, Tharja, Cordelia, Anna, and Gregor to compete in the tourney with Lissa and Gaius sitting out.

"It is shame I will be winning and taking any prize money," Gregor chuckled, "No harm feelings, comrades."

Anna rebuked him, "Hah, you wish. You'd be surprised how far I'd go for some coin."

Gregor glared back at her, "Same here, merchant girl."

Ignoring the peanut gallery, I greeted my teammates, "Hey, guys, feeling confident?"

Jakob scoffed, "Like our opponents could best me? I'm not some novice fighter..."

"I trained all my life just to meet Corrin again," Silas announced, hand on his armor's collar, "I won't be stopped so easily."

"Do we even know what we're fighting for?" Cherche interjected, getting right to the point, "The Sage described this as an exhibition match, but..."

I smirked, "Oh, Magnus and I made a friendly bet, that's all. Nothing that would affect you guys." _Not if I win, anyways._

Olivia nervously commented, "I d-don't know if I was a good choice, Chester. Wouldn't Arthur have been the better option?"

And leave two of my waifus unprotected? Screw that, "Olivia, as I said before, I have utmost faith in you. Even if you don't win, you'll do your best. That's what's so admirable about you."

Her face turning scarlet, Olivia looked away, "If you say so... I'll give my all."

"Can we just do this already?" Tharja complained from Magnus's side, "I have hexes to practice."

The Sage entered the room from the one free open room with a knowing smirk, "Of course, of course. I know how busy you young people must be... The tourney was decided randomly by drawing names. The first round has been decided."

"And who is it?" Magnus asked, uneasy.

"Magnus will be facing off against Tharja in the first match," The sage announced.

Magnus groaned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me... I have to go fighting my own team?"

Tharja glared at Magnus with such intensity that it felt like he might just run then and there, "Let's just get this over with..."

Magnus and Tharja stepped into the arena, and I wished that I'd brought popcorn to see this slaughter. Win or lose, it was a bad call for Magnus.

The fight was surprisingly boring, and since my team isn't involved, I'm not going into detail. Magnus managed to win, and Tharja, though defeated, would get her revenge in the end. Magnus would move to the final eight, and the next round would begin soon.

As Tharja left for the loser's area, I jeered, "Hey, Magnus! You beat a girl who's barely dressed! Who's an underdog now, huh!?"

"You know I'm going to hurt you for that," Magnus growled at me, clutching his bloodied arm.

"Now now, go get healed by Lissa. Come back when you get some milk in your system, alright?" I could feel how roughly he grinded his own teeth as he barely resisted the temptation to attack me there and then, knowing it'd disqualify him.

Then he would have beaten Tharja for nothing, heh.

"The second round will be Olivia against Effie, in an ironic twist of fate," The Sage smirked. Before I could open my mouth, he spoke again, "If only surrender was an option. To the battlefield, ladies..."

I was up front despite my extreme unease. Jakob commented, "Afraid for the dancer, milord? You seem to have taken quite an interest in her."

"So what? She's nice; nicer than you by far," I shot back, "Do you have to give me shit for every little thing I do?"

Jakob just smiled innocently, "No idea what you mean, milord. I'm a model butler. Only a savage could earn my ire."

I sighed, shaking my head, "The only thing savage here is your taste in coffee. Do you even understand the basics to making coffee black as my soul!?"

Jakob sighed and looked away, "Very well; I concede to you this day, but you will rue your sharp tongue!"

That gave me an idea... I wonder if Orochi could charm snakes... Nah, not important right now.

Right now, Olivia, shaking ever so slightly, held a steel sword. Compared to Effie's armor and lance, however, it might have as well been a measly shiv. The match started, and Olivia refrained from making the first move.

Effie charged towards her like a raging bull as she often did. I wanted to close my eyes, but my body refused to move. I was in shock, and I felt the full terror that Olivia would in that moment.

Olivia tried to dodge, but in that moment fear and stage fright took her, and Effie ever so casually knocked her to the ground with her extended arm, "I'm unimpressed..."

Olivia hit the dirt hard and didn't offer a fight. The Sage just nodded to himself, "As expected... At least we avoided an incident this time."

As Effie stomped out, I congratulated her, "Effie, I mean... Thanks for not hurting her."

Effie blushed just a little, "I'm not some brute. I can hold back. Elise has grown quite attached to her, in any event. I find myself to be... fond of her. Nohr was always so gloomy, so it's nice to have a friend like her."

I walked into the arena and helped Olivia to her feet, "Are you alright? That was a hard fall..."

Olivia smiled back up at me, "I'm fine. I just... She's so intimidating when she wants to be..."

"Yeah, yeah, she is," I replied, "I hope I don't uh... Don't fight her."

While the Rainbow Sage announced the next bout, Cherche versus Cordelia, I walked Olivia to just outside the loser area, "You did your best. We'll take it from here."

Olivia thanked me for helping her up and headed out, and by the time I returned, the fight had been concluded. Cordelia had been stomped in the ensuing battle, even by a relatively weakened Cherche, who was still tending to Minerva's wounds.

"So Magnus, how was it, watching two of your favorite people fighting?" I tried to antagonize him again. If he got disqualified, well, that made my win more likely.

Magnus just smiled back at me, "Not as good as someone else sweeping Olivia off of her feet," he shot back. Okay, okay, it would be like that then.

The next battle began with Ricken eying Silas down on the battlefield. I felt bad for the poor mage; how could he handle an expert like Silas? I just shook my head, expecting to be a quick match. Ricken proved me right.

The second the battle began, Ricken struck Silas off of his horse with deadly accuracy and a mighty Elthunder, paralyzing him. Silas was unable to stand before Ricken pounded him with a series of harsh Elwind blasts, chipping his armor and cutting him all over his unprotected hands and face.

Silas moved towards Ricken on foot, but a healthy blast of Elfire knocked him back off of his feet and leaving him defenseless. Ricken blurted out, "I trained hard to prove myself to Chrom! I have to prove myself for others to take me seriously!"

I congratulated Ricken on his exit, "You did quite well. I'm a little surprised. You've certainly grown, Ricken. Although not in stature..." he glared at me, "-but in character, which is a more sound development."

Pouting, he replied, "Oh, yeah? You're not just making fun of me?"

"Time is too short for me to do that," I patted him on his head, ruffling his hair after removing his stupid hat, "Everything's going to be fine, kid."

Silas led his horse out of the arena, and I took the advantage, "Are you okay, Silas? You're not too hurt, are you?"

"No, Chester, I'm fine. The only thing that hurt is my pride. If you'll excuse me, I need to redouble my training efforts," Silas hustled out of the room with his horse, leaving my team with six players left.

Jakob commented as he watched Silas leave, "How embarrassing to think he was once a third of our team. His overconfidence could be costly in the long run."

"Yeah, his overconfidence," I shot back, "I hope you intend to do better than he did."

"Why, of course," Jakob smiled back, "I will do as the butler does and tidy up. How could a motley crew like this fake Lord's be a challenge to an encultured individual such as myself?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know it's just me, right? You don't have to act all haughty all the time. We know you're deeper as a person."

Jakob shook his head, "No idea what you would imply. I am always acting in my own interests, and as myself. I regret that you've found me somehow insincere."

The next round was a battle between money lovers as Gregor the mercenary faced off against Anna, the Trickster. Anna was able to dodge Gregor's more unwieldy attempts at striking her, and with a Levin Sword in hand, would routinely send blasts of lightning at her opponent.

Gregor eventually seemed to capitulate, realizing he'd tire out first, and lamenting the handicap that was his old bones. The second Anna lowered her guard, Gregor unleashed a series of brutal attacks, but in the end Anna managed to barely outperform the war dog himself.

Finally, I was called to battle. The Sage announced, "The next round is Chester versus Virion! This next one will be interesting. Who will be the Archest of Archers!?"

Virion and I faced each other in either side of the courtyard. Of course, Magnus and I were forced to beat up our own teammates. No way would random chance favor us for a fair fight, "Virion, just know that I'm not happy to beat you."

"I was about to say the same," Virion had already unleashed an arrow by the end of that sentence. As it struck my shoulder, I remembered how much more life experience Virion had compared to me, levels be damned.

Welp, time for plan B. I leapt onto my mighty steed, "Go, Magnus!" Unsheathing my blade, we charged towards Virion at full speed. He jumped back and unleashed a trio of arrows, striking me once in the arm, and my horse twice.

Luckily, my Magnus was worth his weight in gold, and we got close enough to where I could strike through Virion, knocking him off of his feet in a single blow.

As Virion crashed into the ground, I reined in my horse and trotted over to my fallen opponent, "A good duel, Virion. Were I to fight with just arrows, you would have bested me quite handily. But I can't lose just yet."

Jakob kindly walked Virion to the resting area while the Sage announced the second-to-last match of the first round; Jakob would be fighting Flora in a wonderful moment of irony.

"I can't imagine your help can beat mine," I teased Magnus again, "Unless she's got some burning love for you, this will be a short match."

Magnus glared at me before stopping himself from making a move, "No, no. I'm not going to get angry; I'm going to remain calm. I won't be antagonized by you."

I was honestly surprised, "Awe, look, Magnus grew up!"

Anna had to hold him back as he struggled, "I'll just kill him! Nothing major, just a single unit death... I swear I'll be quick!"

I encouraged Jakob as he entered the battle arena first, "I know you'll win, but pretend that I said something encouraging. I'm not good with that."

Jakob, for once, didn't spike me with a harsh insult, "I won't fail my duties, milord. Even against someone I..."

"Jakob, is there something wrong?" I asked, now officially concerned.

"Nothing at all," he replied, covering up his forlorn expression, "I will return to you soon."

The events of the fight were pretty interesting, but because Magnus is already pretty boring himself, I'll let him explain the events of that fight later. It felt good to help the little guy every now and then.

The long story short, Jakob was narrowly defeated. Flora was pretty torn up in the fight, but she had persevered. I saw Jakob off to the resting area and bid him farewell, though he refused to talk back to me.

The final battle was between Gunter and Henry. It was pretty anticlimactic considering how little resistance Gunter had in both stats and in performance.

The eight quarter-finalists had won; Magnus, Flora, Henry, Anna remained out of his team, and Cherche, Effie, Ricken, and I remained on my team. Thankfully, I had the advantage here, even with Ricken being a risky draft. Then again, if he beat Silas, I guess it was better than nothing.

While Magnus and his team had a group chat, I decided to model one as well.

"So we did good in the first round," I approved of how hard they worked, "I'm glad you guys did your best. Even as an exhibition match, this fight means to me."

Ricken asked, "Why do you want to beat him so much? Do you hate him?"

That was a complicated question, "I don't hate him, he's my friend. We just have... communication problems. Arguments, the occasional rude comments. I don't intend to actually hurt him..."

"Is that our lord going soft?" Cherche joked with a smile on her face, to which Minerva let out an odd growling noise, "I agree completely, Minerva. Though who would get the dress?" Wait, what?

For my own sanity, I ignored her, "This next round, I don't know what'll happen. So I wish us all luck; we might need it." We placed our hands in the center in stereotypical sports movie fashion before separating them in one cheer, our spirits high.

Magnus and his team, however, had devolved into an awkward silence between them. I kept silent, deciding not to poke the bear any further than I had already done.

"And the first quarter-final match will be... Ricken versus Flora!" The Sage announced gleefully, while I crossed my hand over my heart.

"W-what are you doing?" Ricken asked, nervously.

I truthfully responded, "Giving you my blessing in the next life."

Ricken freaked out when I said that, "I'm not even dead!"

Flora won pretty quickly. Ricken limped to the resting area, leaving me with my two teammates, "Okay, first round went poorly. All I have to do is get Magnus and it's an easy wi-"

"Chester will be facing off against Anna!" The Sage announced. Shit.

And that was how I was face to face with Anna in the arena, "So... How much money would it take for you to throw the fight?" I said just quiet enough that only she would hear.

Anna ignored me at first, but once the battle begin, she asked, "How much you got?"

Knowing the deal we had made, I smirked, "I can get you Magnus's servitude."

Anna immediately sheathed her sword and walked past me, whispering into my ear, "You promised. If you don't follow up, just know my family will come to collect your debt."

I tapped her with my blade, and the fight was concluded to the Sage's standards. I had outsmarted my greatest opponent ye- Oh who am I kidding, bribery was my only out.

While Magnus and Anna had a very one-sided and salt-filled argument, I returned to my team, "I cannot believe I bullshitted that."

The two of them nodded, "I thought you were done for," Cherche admitted.

"We would have had to carry you out otherwise," Effie concurred with Cherche's swift judgment, "Not hard to do, mind you, but a waste of good food energy."

 _A waste? You eat half my pantry and say that saving me is a damn waste!?_

Was this how Magnus felt about his own team sometimes?

The next two battles went pretty poorly. For me. Magnus fought Cherche, and he somehow managed to not get killed by Minerva. He even made an impression on her, surprising her with his competence. Her words, not just mine. And then Henry destroyed Effie. What was less than a 100% hit rate like? Henry didn't know, apparently. Damn Hex and Anathema -25 to Avoid bullshit.

So I was in the semi-finals with a maid who burned with desire, a blood-loving pun mage, and my one and only rival... Great.

The Sage seemed surprised by the turn of events, "Interesting. In the event of fairness, I'll make this next round a pair up match. Flora and Henry will pair up with either at the helm against Magnus and Chester. As decried by the gods of randomness."

The four of us were in the arena, and we were facing off against each other.

"Is this the part where you prove you're an asshole and shoot me in the back?" Magnus dryly accused me of something so cruelly, so casually.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not... You would expect that. Besides, I'm taking the front and saving us both the embarrassment."

Magnus struggled with himself not to hit me, "I swear to God, they will never find the body, Chester. I'm sick of you talking down to me, god dammit!"

"Woah, no need to get heated," I held my arms out to try and soothe the savage beast, "It's a joke. You make them all the time."

"I never have treated you this poorly... You fuckin' asshole," he grouched, "I hope you do win. I'll fuck you up myself."

I turned my back on him, sword drawn, facing off against Flora, daggers at the ready as Henry offered her support, "We'll see to that soon enough, won't we?"

Because I feel like the fight was pretty quick, I'll summarize it. Magnus and I bickered a lot more, never agreeing on a plan or moving in unison. The battle was more of a chaotic, one-sided ass whooping.

I was on my knees, on the verge of defeat, when I unleashed my ultimate ability. I grabbed Magnus and used him as a human shield, forcing him to take the brunt of Flora's dual-dagger attack. Is that what defense guard meant?

As Magnus flew back, bleeding from his open wounds on his chest, I managed to floor my opponent with a brutal and clean strike, knocking her to her knees.

Placing my blade against her neck, I decided to piss Magnus off in the best worst way yet, "I dub my mighty steel sword, which has won me this bout... The Hanged Musician!"

Magnus got to his feet, sending daggers at me with his glare, "Get it? Like the Hanged Man Arcana, but it's-"

Unsheathing his blade, Magnus growled, "Flora, Henry, get out. The final battle is now. I'll end this myself."

The Sage sighed, "Was I this foolhardy? Fine... The finale, the last match, is between Magnus, the Revelations Lord versus Chester, the Conquest Lord. Use all of your abilities to win in the greatest match you've yet fought, and play fair!"

I reached for my bow and took it out with a smirk. Magnus had left my sight, though. He had ran behind me. A sneak attack!? No, worse...

The bastard killed my horse! "You bitch!"

Magnus ripped his sword out of my beloved horse's neck, "You know what, I'll match you. This blade here... I'll call it Bacon and Dandelions... Just for you," He rushed towards me with that now cursed blade, and we clashed in the center of the arena.

"That's not even okay!" I shoved him away and sliced at his stomach, but he slid back like a wannabe Neo, "You're getting ahead of yourself, there. Or was that a certain magical girl of yours?"

We clashed again, and he grinned, "Fine, how about I name it something else... Like Black Ribbon? Or maybe Tamamo's Bane!?"

I knocked him over and slammed my foot into his chest, "No one threatens Fluffy Tail! Especially not someone who wants to give me his two cents, but he's short a Penny!"

He leapt to his feet and once again, blades struck and sparks flew. We were both pretty angry now, but it felt awesome. I'd never felt so healthy and athletic in my life!

Then Magnus triggered me full throttle by hitting my leg with his knee. When I stumbled, he sliced right through me. He was overconfident, though, and I struck him right in the center of his back.

The two of us fell dramatically to the ground before struggling to our feet, running at each other again, "Nohrian scum!"

"Tsundere hater!" We struck through each other again before striking each other in the face at the same time bare-fisted. It was almost fully in slow motion as the two of us both crashed into the respective corners of the arena and slumped to the floor, covered in blood.

I just barely rose to my feet, only to find Magnus had actually been knocked unconscious. He'd hit the corner of the brick wall of all things. How unlucky can you be...?

I rose my hands in celebration at having vanquished my foe, but as my teammates ran to greet me, I saw the sky coming down upon me. Wait, wha-Slam! I passed out, falling onto my back with a victorious smirk on my face. A deal was a deal, Magnus...

I woke up in the small room I had Jakob build for Elise to hold patients. I noticed Arthur was in bed next to me, and groggily, I asked, "What happened to you...?"

Arthur noticed I was awake and smiled, "Chester, you're awake, thank goodness! I was worried. While you were out, Elise was attacked by a flying roach. I took it upon myself to slay the dastardly creature, but in doing so, I seemed to have fallen into a well."

"And you couldn't get up? Get Life alert!" he gave me quizzical look, "Uh, just a joke. Are you okay?"

"No permanent damage," he smiled back, though it worried me when he said it so casually, "Elise promised me that I'll make a full recovery!"

I struggled to my feet, but my wounds were already mostly healed, "Wow, how long was I out?"

Arthur thought momentarily, "A day at most. Magnus and his group already left for Mount Garou with his tail between his legs. Like a true scoundrel would!"

"That son of a-" I rushed to my feet, but I was halted when someone walked inside.

Jakob was smirking, "Oh, my lord. About time. Magnus wanted me to tell you that he made his choice regarding your deal, and that he's quite upset with you but will honor it."

"Well, what the hell'd he choose!?" I demanded to know.

"I am not at liberty to say," Jakob chuckled, "After all, your deal never said he had to tell you what he chose now."

I shook my head, "Then he could obviously be lying to cover up his disgraceful performance!"

Jakob chuckled, "No, I bore witness to his choice. I'd tell you, but alas, this poor orphan boy has chores to do. Ta-ta!"

Struggling to keep from clenching my fists like a predictable anime protagonist, I sighed, "Arthur, I'll check up on you later. I have some sake to drink."

Slowly, I lumbered to the door, hoping to crash into my bed and plot Magnus's future suffering. I mean, I was mostly joking, but I was mad. Unless my map had updated me on his situation, I'd not know. What a dick move on his part... Impressive.

I needed a new horse, and someone else to fuck over now. Robert was in Hoshido, maybe I could do a wagon by?

"Onii-chan!?"

That word caught me off guard, and when I turned, Elise jumped into my arms, "Elise? Wh-what are you doing?"

I sat Elise back down on the ground, and she cheerfully explained, "Well, Magnus woke up and talked to us about your whole rivalry thing. He knows you're not a bad guy. He even told me a secret."

I was already sweating, "A... a secret?"

"Well, he said that you hated being an only child, and so I suggested I could like, adopt you as my older brother! He loved the idea!" I felt my brow quivering, my eyes twitching, "Isn't that a fun idea!? He really cares about you, Chester..."

"Yeah, he really does..." Rage building, urge to genocide slowly rising, "Fine, you can call me that, Elise. I can't say no to you..."

Elise blushed, "I... I'll remember that."

Walking Dead Telltale flashbacks aside, and a single tear shed for my man Kenny, I asked, "Do you know where Olivia is? I thought I'd talk to her." Especially if Magnus was trying to fuck me over with that, too.

"Oh, she's currently in the staff shop looking at a new class change item..." Elise answered after a short pause, "I think it was... a bouquet or something? I can't remember. Sorry."

Patting her gently on her cinnamon roll head, I thanked her, "No worries, Elise. I'm always thankful to have you with me. I mean that. I really enjoy your company. And the others, too. Effie, too, even when she lifts me and the rock I'm on."

Elise chuckled, "Awe, you're a sweetheart, Chester. I'm glad I... I met you," she seemed to have corrected herself mid-sentence. I felt shipping intensifying in the enemy camp.

"Make sure everyone's ready in the morning to march. I want to cross into Hoshido by tomorrow. Before the Valmese army has a chance to organize another attack on us." I requested, to which she happily agreed and sprinted off.

Arthur addressed me, "Don't think I am unaware of the situation unfolding, dear Chester! It seems the princess has grown quite attached to you of late. I'd handle myself with all professionalism were I in your stead. Justice must be defended at all costs!"

I nodded, and headed to the lunch room, where I witnessed the greatest mistake ever, "You know... I have a thing for strong girls," Virion was flirting with Effie, "Especially ones with such a... healthy appetite."

Cherche grabbed his ear and pulled him up from his seat, "I'm sorry, this stray dog would follow anyone home. I think he might have a case of mange."

"Ow, Cherche?! If you're jealous, you could just claim me yourself. I'd not turn you down," Virion waited for her to hit him, but surprisingly she didn't.

"Don't play with a woman's heart, Virion," Cherche warned, "It's the last thing you'll ever regret doing."

Ignoring them, I asked, "Hey, is Olivia here?"

Silas, who was drunk and stumbling, answered me, "Oh... She uh... She's in..." he hiccuped mid sentence, "The store with... the new guys..."

New guys!?

"Stop right there! It is I, Odin Dark, the greatest Nohrian Dark Mage in the world!" Surely enough, Owain and Niles were stepping inside with Olivia behind them, "After conversing with this fair and beautiful maiden," Olivia blushed, and I realized Odin did not respect the bro code (Subsection One; Don't bang your best friend's mom), "told us of your valiant quest to bring peace to the world! And Garon ordered my fellow companion and I, Leo's most righteous retainers, to guide you in your quest!"

Niles sighed, "Or he was just embarrassed of the both of us," he shook his head, his beautiful long hair waving in the wind, "Not that I mind. I have supreme self-confidence."

I kept all of my less favorable thoughts to myself, "I'm glad to have you both accompany me. You are both experts in your own right, and I'm proud to have you two here. I'd just like to explain some ground rules, is that alright?"

Odin refused, "Not a moment should be wasted on trivialities! Olivia was kind enough to explain the rules of your group to us, and I'm ready for training. In fact, Olivia, would you accompany me to the training ground? I've never seen a dancer in action..." he muttered under his breath about a shy friend of his, "If that's okay?"

Niles sat next to Silas, smirking, "You seem pretty drunk. Need some milk to balance that out?"

Silas thanked him and downed the entire glass bottle. I realized too late we had no cows in our castle. I shuddered at the thought, "Olivia, let me join you! I'd like to see you in action, as well, if you'd be so kind."

Odin and I glared at each other, sparks flying between us. The War was on, and my days only grew more confusing.


	19. Magnus, Chapter Four: What Makes a Man

**Magnus-Chapter Four-What Makes a Man-Poacher's Forest**

Today was the day Chester and I would have our teams of eight fight it out arena style. Rather, tomorrow... It was about ten at night, so I was jumping the gun. I was so damn anxious about it, though.

Especially considering my situation right now. I'd benched Gaius and asked him to gather information on Chester's encampment and team, lest I had to sabotage him to get away. My goal was Mount Garou, where I'd try and recruit a wonderful puppy man.

Flora, though, she had been seriously hurt by Anna's god dang prank. I wouldn't even have been furious with her if I hadn't seen Flora crying in her room. I'd really fucked up, hadn't I?

I heard a knock at my door, and Anna, the traitorous scoundrel walked inside, "Magnus, I... I came to apologize."

"Isn't it late for that?" I shot back at her, my arms folded in discomfort, "What you did was wrong on so many levels."

"I.. I know. I took it too far, and I... I really hurt someone with my actions," Anna sighed, "What can I do to make it up to you? What do you want? Money? Food? Clothes? ...Me?"

I looked up at her incredulously, a headache coming on, "Are you really saying that right now!?"

Anna frowned, "Well, yeah... I don't really have any friends, just clients and coworkers. No one's ever cared for me or what I do before... I prank them, and they just shrug and shake their heads. Your reactions were so much better than that."

"I wasn't doing it for your enjoyment, Anna. What you've been doing really, actually bothers me... I want you to apologize to Flora and explain yourself," I demanded, "Otherwise, I don't think we can work together anymore."

"That's fair," She frowned, "I understand why, though. I'll go talk to her, okay?"

I nodded, hoping that she wouldn't somehow make it worse.

I mean, how could she...?

"Sucks to be you," I twisted my head so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash, "Hey, Magnus."

"Chester, how did you get in here!?" I exclaimed, knocking my chair over, "I will not die quietly!"

Chester smirked, "I have my ways," he chuckled, "I followed Anna. Paid her to distract you, too. But don't blame her, she was coming to see you anyways."

I sighed, "Damn it, Anna... So what do you want?"

"I wanted to bet with you, of course. We're having an awesome tournament tomorrow, and I felt pretty festive, pretty confident in myself. So I thought we'd make a bet on who wins, a friendly one," Chester had that evil grin on his face.

"What do you got?" I knew I would regret it.

Chester thought about it, "You have to do whatever the females on your team say for a day. You are completely subservient to their every whim and wish. Every. Single. One. Or..."

"Or?"

"You have to get married," he said it casually, "One of your teammates, tomorrow. I don't care who all that much. And no ruining it, either."

I strained, thinking. What would be enough to scare him off? "Only if you marry Elise or Olivia. And you have to choose with both of them there, too, asshole."

Chester closed his eyes and sighed, "Dick... Knowing I like them both... Fine, deal."

Oh, shit, "Are you, you serious!?"

"I'm going to win, Magnus," Chester warned me, "So get to thinking on who you want to spend eternity with. Or a day in literal hell. Your call." He left me, making me feel annoyed, paranoid, frightened, and a little bit curious who he'd pick.

With that same paranoid feeling in my heart and the lump in my throat, I went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.

And for the most part, the next day went well. Flora kindly woke me up and explained that Anna had confessed to her prank and apologized, and she had no ill will towards me now. We had a hearty dinner, and nothing horrible happened to any of us.

As the ten of us left the castle and headed to the arena, we stopped in the waiting area. I had arrived first, so I was going to have Lissa and Gaius remain behind.

"Gaius, you know the plan right? We talked about it, yes?" I assured he had understood my requests and handed him my entire stash of candy.

Gaius stuffed it in his open bag and nodded, "Yeah, talk to the princess. Convince her to give me info to use against Chester, make some suggestions, easy spying stuff. I'll handle it."

Lissa reminded me, "Hey, Magnus... Do your best for us out here, okay? Don't you lose easily, or else!"

"Or else what?" I asked tentatively.

She just folded her arms and pouted at me, "This."

Shaking my head, I smiled back at her, "No worries, I won't lose that easily. I'll at least make the semifinals." I hope.

With that, I bid them both a short farewell before joining the others in the preparation room just outside the arena. The building was Roman styled and pretty cool-looking.

The others were already discussing the tournament to themselves, "Frankly, I think this is just a pointless distraction," Cordelia lamented, "We have a mission to do, don't we?"

Tharja dryly growled, "Agreed. I have hexing to do."

Gregor disagreed, "No, no. Consider this training. The experience will do good for all of you."

"Why not you, huh, Gregor?" Anna asked, a mischievous smirk.

"Because I will be winning, of course," Gregor laughed, prepared to do his best as well, "I may be old dog, but I have speed like gazelle."

I ignored their continued bickering as Chester and his seven allies stepped in. That damn horse of his... I'd kill it myself, I swore on it. So he left Elise and Arthur behind? Hm, interesting.

Everyone continued arguing and talking, but I remained quiet, intent on focusing on the future battles.

That is, until Tharja approached me and asked, "Can we just do this already? I have hexes to practice."

The Sage entered the room from the one free open room with a knowing smirk, "Of course, of course. I know how busy you young people must be... The tourney was decided randomly by drawing names. The first round has been decided."

"And who is it?" I asked, uneasy.

"Magnus will be facing off against Tharja in the first match," The Sage announced.

I groaned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me... I have to go fighting my own team?"

Tharja glared at me with such intensity that it felt like he might just run then and there, "Let's just get this over with..."

And that was how I ended up in the arena, facing off against a glaring Tharja, her tome at her side, "I won't hold back on you."

"I know," I begrudgingly said, preparing my weapon. This was going to hurt. If I lost, the bet was on my mind. If I won, Tharja's murdering me in my sleep was on my mind. Why couldn't I be woken up by something pleasant, like a cute girl?

Tharja flung a spell towards me at the start, though I ducked. The black fire burned through the tops of my hairs, but I thanked myself for being quick-footed. I barreled in her direction, blade outstretched, She engorged me in flames, but I managed to pierce through her defenses and deliver a nasty critical blow to her, winding her.

As she collapsed to her knees and then onto the ground completely, I grinned, having won my first match with relative ease. I knew she would hex me for it later, and steeled myself for the future pain.

When I stepped out from the arena, Chester immediately pissed me off, "Hey, Magnus! You beat a girl who's barely dressed! Who's an underdog now, huh!?"

"You know I'm going to hurt you for that," I growled back at him. Only then did I notice my arm had been cut in the fight, likely from an Elwind Tharja tried last second. I put my hand on the wound with pressure.

"Now now, go get healed by Lissa. Come back when you get some milk in your system, alright?" I grinded my teeth as I looked into his prick face, promising to bleed him dry later.

"The second round will be Olivia against Effie, in an ironic twist of fate," The Sage smirked. Before I could open my mouth, he spoke again, "If only surrender was an option. To the battlefield, ladies..."

Well, sucks for Chester. The match was quick and kind of sad; Olivia was defeated, and Effie returned victorious to her own side. For us both to have teammates fight in our first matches... I had a bad feeling about this tournament now.

Then the Sage announced, "Cherche will be battling Cordelia in the first cross team skirmish!"

"Fuck," I whispered, just in earshot of the girl herself.

"Magnus, is there something wrong?" Cordelia had heard me, shit.

I denied everything, "I'm just wishing you luck, Cordelia. She's an axe user, so you have to be careful. And... try not to get hurt." I added on, "I'm worried about you."

Cordelia gave me back a confident smile, "I'll do as you wish, but there are no promises in this fight. I'll try and make you proud."

She tried, too. Cherche had Minerva bend back before she clawed down. Cordelia managed to save her pegasus's life with a quick maneuver, but Cordelia was knocked from her steed and crashed onto the ground below before Cherche struck her once.

I hurried my way inside and offered Cordelia my shoulder, "See, I warned you. Those two fight like one," I commented, walking Cordelia to the room Lissa and Elise would be in.

Cordelia teased, "You know a lot about them, don't you? What, do you have an interest in this Cherche?"

"What!? No! Of course not. I just know everyone from A... From the Halidom of Ylisse and beyond, is all," I avoided making the wrong reference, and I'm sure she caught me backtracking on my words.

"If you say so," She didn't believe me at all. Great, that's just fantastic...

After walking her out, Chester asked. "So Magnus, how was it, watching two of your favorite people fighting?" He was trying to make me hurt him so I'd get disqualified, huh?

I just gave him back a fake smile. "Not as good as someone else sweeping Olivia off of her feet."

And the next fight was Ricken somehow beating Silas pretty easily. Kind of embarrassing, really.

The next bout was Gregor and Anna. Gregor went in, muttering about easy prize money. Anna slid her hand across my back as she snuck up on me, "So, what do I get if I win? How about a victory kiss, huh?"

"You know, I'm not used to this side of you, and I don't like it," I replied, slowly backing away from her.

"Oh, really? I thought guys liked confidence," She cooed at me for god's sake. A girl had never spoke so seductively to me before! This was psychological warfare, "I'll win that fight and be back for that kiss, okay?"

She walked into the arena, and I shouted back, "I never agreed!"

Gregor showed flawless confidence as he and Anna posed on either side of the arena. The two rushed for each other, and Gregor went on the offensive, constantly trying to strike Anna down. She looked back at me and winked before unleashing her Levin Sword and hurling blasts of lightning at her opponent.

Gregor dodged most, but every few moments he'd get lightly singed on his shoulder or his legs. Anna was able to dodge his more unwieldy attempts at striking her, and with a Levin Sword in hand, would routinely send blasts of lightning at her opponent.

Gregor eventually seemed to capitulate, lowering his sword and shrugging his shoulders, "It seems Gregor is not fast enough to hit. Not yet."

Anna smirked, "It's about time. I'm a match for you and more," She lowered her guard and Gregor unleashed a series of brutal attacks. Unable to sheathe her blade in time, Anna was struck several times, but she pulled the battle back by her bare teeth, clocking Gregor out after a powerful counter.

My rival was finally called to battle. The Sage announced, "The next round is Chester versus Virion! This next one will be interesting. Who will be the Archest of Archers!?"

I didn't care about his fight, though. Gregor stumbled from the arena and gave me a nod, "I did best. Gregor will rest now. He expects a thankful bonus today."

Then Anna waltzed past him and reached for me. I jumped back, "No! Bad Anna!" I wish I had a spray bottle right now.

Anna frowned, "Awe, fine. All that hard work and I go unappreciated, huh? No wonder your luck with girls is questionable." She walked off with a haughty smirk, and I raged in my head.

Then an idea came to mind, and reaching for her hand, I gently urged her forward and gave her a peck on the hand, "I'm a gentleman, mind you."

Chester beat Virion without much difficulty, and the second to last round, Jakob versus Flora, was finally announced much to my chagrin.

"I can't imagine your help can beat mine," Chester mocked me. What an asshole, "Unless she's got some burning love for you, this will be a short match."

I glared at him, and my body moved to react, but I managed to stop myself, "No, no. I'm not going to get angry; I'm going to remain calm. I won't be antagonized by you."

I was honestly surprised, "Awe, look, Magnus grew up!"

Anna had to hold me back as I struggled, "I'll just kill him! Nothing major, just a single unit death... I swear I'll be quick!"

Anna decided she could instantly stop me by grabbing my face and trying to forcibly kiss me. I scrambled away from her, "No, bad! Bad!"

"See, it worked. You're not murderous anymore... Also, Flora just went into the arena," she added.

My eyes widened and I focused on the fight with all of my attention. Flora and Jakob were locked in battle, bouncing daggers off each other in mid air and deftly dodging. Jakob had the hit rate on Flora of one in a glitch, and Flora was slowly eking away his health, bit by bit.

Jakob unleashed another set of daggers, cutting through her maid outfit and leaving nasty gashes. One managed not to pierce her flesh, but sliced through her outfit's last stitchings, causing it to be ripped off. Flora was now in her underwear in the arena, and I wiped the blood out from under my nose.

That fucker gave Jakob raider daggers, didn't he!?

Now defenseless, Flora tried to dodge his next volley while throwing one back his way, hitting him right in the collar. Jakob stumbled, and I cheered, "Flora, you can win! Come on!"

Jakob rebuttaled, "Perhaps if she was Felicia, she could have..."

And in that single moment, Flora punched Jakob in the throat so hard I heard him cry, and he slumped to the ground coughing and choking as a still underclad Flora victoriously left the arena with Jakob crying softly inside.

"He pushed the Felicia button..." I said, laughing a little, "Flora, you did awesome!" I moved in to give her a congratulatory hug, forgetting the obvious.

When I pulled back, I realized what I had done, and Flora shouted, "It's the cold, that's all!" She ran off covering herself and I stood there, dumbfounded. What?

The eight quarter-finalists had won; Me, Flora, Henry, Anna had won for our team, and Cherche, Effie, Ricken, and Chester were our remaining enemies left. Thankfully, I had the advantage here, what with Henry's high level, Anna's experience, and my willingness to not have to make life choices right now!

I decided we should have a group discussion, "Alright, guys. We can win. Show no mercy, keep your guard up, and we'll do amazing. They can't handle us; I've got determination, Anna's got luck, Henry has experience, and Flora has ...nice legs, now that I... Uh."

Flora blushed wildly, and I cursed myself for saying that thought out loud, "I don't know if that pertains to the battle, milord."

"It's fine. I'll just make it rain blood again," Henry joked, "We're a team. We do our best because we're together. Right?"

Anna nodded, "We may fight and interrupt each other, but we'll be able to overcome any obstacles, right? Magnus... I trust in you."

She said that with a pretty serious face. Did she mean it? She's not just mocking me? She likes me? What should I say? What could I say?

"And the first quarter-final match will be... Ricken versus Flora!" The Sage announced gleefully. I wondered if Ricken would try to strip her clothes, too. Not that I'm complaining.

Flora won quite handily, and with Ricken leaving the area ever so defeated, that left me with a good feeling. The next round would be Chester against Anna, and I thanked the Lord for that matchup. The smug bastard would eat his words now.

The two of them entered the arena, and when the match started, neither struck. From what I could tell, they were conversing, and the thought crossed my mind. Anna was going to sell me out, wasn't she?

With a single tap, Chester won the fight by bribing her like a little bitch. Well, that killed my mood.

"Cherche will be facing off against Magnus in single combat!" ...Fuck me, I thought to myself.

In the arena, I squeaked out, "Minerva, please don't go for my eyes," I had my sword out, and my back against the wall, putting as much distance between us as I possibly could.

"She can't promise that, but it will be quick," Cherche's smile only made the image even more haunting.

And thus my hell began.

Cherche rushed forward on Minerva, the wind picking up and propelling her into me like a freight train. Minerva kicked me into the air, and as I began falling, Cherche meant to impale me on that axe of hers.

Dealing with the wind resistance, I struggled through the air and landed just behind her on top of Minerva. As the mighty wyvern fell from the height we were at in pain, I kicked Cherche off of Minerva and jumped after.

In a super awesome moment I'll never forget, our eyes met, and our weapons clashed. Her axe would scar my back, but my blade struck true, and only I was able to land on my feet from the thirty or so foot fall.

Cherche croaked in pain, bleeding from her mouth when she landed on her jaw, "That was... unexpected," she struggled to her feet, and I gave her a hand, "You're shockingly stronger than Chester predicted... That was a good fight..."

The final fight, between Effie and Henry, ended in my favor with a brutal and satisfying defeat for Effie. Henry chuckled to himself as he left the arena, "It's not Chester's, night, huh?"

The Sage seemed surprised by the turn of events, "Interesting. In the event of fairness, I'll make this next round a pair up match. Flora and Henry will pair up with either at the helm against Magnus and Chester. As decried by the gods of randomness."

I reluctantly stood behind Chester as his support unit, regretting that I was paired with him and not my own team. It had to be me, didn't it?

"Is this the part where you prove you're an asshole and shoot me in the back?" I asked, legitimately fearful that he'd behave in such a manner.

Chester rolled his eyes, "Of course not... You would expect that. Besides, I'm taking the front and saving us both the embarrassment."

I held my right hand back from slapping him right in the mouth, "I swear to God, they will never find the body, Chester. I'm sick of you talking down to me, god dammit!"

"Woah, no need to get heated," Drake Bell style, he reached his hands out for me, trying to calm me down, "It's a joke. You make them all the time."

"No, you do, too. You're here right now," I fired back, overly annoyed with him at this point, "I hope we win so I can kick your ass myself."

He said, his back turned to me as he readied his weapon "We'll see to that soon enough, won't we?"

This fight honestly lasted much less than I expected. Chester was an asshole and refused every one of my suggestions and because of that, Flora scored several hits on him, and way more on me, thanks to that asshole ducking behind me as cover.

He used me as a human shield one last time, and I was knocked back by two of Flora's expertly fired daggers. I stood up, and saw Chester had her with his sword to her neck.

Chester had to be an asshole one more time, "I dub my mighty steel sword, which has won me this bout... The Hanged Musician!"

I got up, trying to kill him with just my own glare, "Get it? Like the Hanged Man Arcana, but it's-"

I drew my sword on him then and there, "Flora, Henry, get out. The final battle is now. I'll end this myself."

The Sage sighed, "Was I this foolhardy? Fine... The finale, the last match, is between Magnus, the Revelations Lord versus Chester, the Conquest Lord. Use all of your abilities to win in the greatest match you've yet fought, and play fair!"

The second the battle began, the idiot reached for his bow. I sneaked to the left of him and did what I always had wanted to. I shoved my blade into that horse of his.

"You bitch!" Chester exclaimed, running for me. It was too late.

I ripped my blade free and decided to scorn him further, "You know what, I'll match you. This blade here... I'll call it Bacon and Dandelions... Just for you," I rushed towards me with that now blessed blade, and we clashed in the center of the arena.

"That's not even okay!" he tried to cut me, but his swing was too slow, "You're getting ahead of yourself, there. Or was that a certain magical girl of yours?"

We clashed again, and I gave him a deadly smile, "Fine, how about I name it something else... Like Black Ribbon? Or maybe Tamamo's Bane!?"

Chester flung me off guard and kicked me in the chest. My breath left me, and when I struggled to breath, he yelled, "No one threatens Fluffy Tail! Especially not someone who wants to give me his two cents, but he's short a Penny!"

I clutched my chest with a pained wince before rising to my feet. My blade clashed against his, and sparks flew as we cursed each other out with just our fervent glares.

Then I decided to play his game, and I kicked him right in the kneecaps. Taking advantage of this, I cut the bastard, trying to knock him down in one hard blow. His health was enough to take it, and he struck me right in the back, the most dishonourable way I could be taken down.

The two of us fell dramatically to the ground before struggling to our feet, running at each other again, "Nohrian scum!" I yelled with vigor.

"Tsundere hater!" We struck through each other again before striking each other in the face at the same time bare-fisted. I fell back and saw the wall behind me just as my head slammed into the side of it and the entire world went black... The last things I thought of before I lost consciousness were Flora's nice legs...

How unlucky can I be?

I awoke in a darkened chamber with blazing torches lining the stone hallways. I gulped; this was the dungeon.

Anna, Tharja, Flora, Cordelia, and Lissa were in the room with me, "About time you woke up. The Sage told me you made a certain bet with Chester," Anna smirked, "And that it somehow involved us, huh?"

Tharja was still giving me death glares, "I'm going to hurt you if this bet doesn't amuse me..."

"I'm just wondering... What it was you bet. So tell us, tell us, tell us!" Lissa demanded to know, shouting at me. She reminded me of Rin... Model 02.

"Well..." I mean, I couldn't lie. I couldn't tell them the whole thing either, "Basically, Chester said I have to do anything you five say for a whole day, starting from..." I looked at my watch, "Now, at eight at night."

"Anything?" Anna asked, a knowing smirk, causing my blood to run ice cold.

I reluctantly spoke, "...Yes."

Cordelia shook her head, "Why just us? What about the others?"

"Chester wanted to have you guys humiliate me or... Something. I don't know," I honestly answered. I mean, excluding Anna's flirty moves and Tharja's rage, I should be fine.

Tharja just continued glaring, "I don't particularly care. Maybe I'll make you my guinea pig..." She smiled at that, "Yes, that might just work."

"Actually, I do have a request," Cordelia spoke up, "I have to groom my pegasus, so if you could organize the weapons as I typically do, I'd be ever so thankful."

I saluted her with a small grin, "No problem, Cordelia. I can manage that much for you."

Anna folded her arms, "I'm just... So excited what to ask... Hm... I can ask for _any_ thing..."

I now felt intense fear, so instead I focused on Flora and Lissa, "And you guys? You have me stuck with you for a whole day. Not that it's the worst thing... I trust you, guys."

Lissa chuckled, "Can you get a frog for me in that spooky swamp nearby? I need it for research purposes," She meant a prank.

"I immediately regret my decision to trust you," Said a now frightened me.

Lissa and Cordelia both left soon after, and Tharja gave me a list of instructions of things I'd have to buy from the local stores, most of which frightened me, disgusted me, or both.

Flora had been thinking about it for a while now, and she asked, "All I want is for you to be honest with me from now on. Okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I can manage that. I think."

"We'll see about that," she pouted after saying it, "I have some chores to attend to. Excuse me for now, Sir Magnus..." And like that she walked out without another word, leaving me anxious.

It was just Anna and I now, but she didn't ask anything of me. Instead, we both stood in that awkward silence, me too scared to push her to say something and her too caught up in her own thoughts.

"I'm expecting you to do something awful to me," I honestly stated to her, "Come on, it's not like you to be that meek."

Anna shook her head, "I'm just deciding what I should do. Is it in your best interests to rush me?"

She had a point, "Well, no, but this waiting is kind of agonizing in its own way," We continued standing there for maybe ten, fifteen minutes, me staring at the floor and her facing away from me clicking her tongue as she elaborated to herself.

"Seriously?" I said to myself. As this hit the twenty minute mark, I finally cracked, "Are you going to give me an order or what!?"

She sniffled and wiped away at her own face as she looked at me with a spiteful glare, "How do you like waiting for someone else to make a decision? I don't enjoy it... I'm certain Flora doesn't either."

"Okay, ow," That hurt. It's not my fault I'm indecisive, damnit! I'm not an idiot who just tries to get by doing whatever he feels like, like Robert. And unlike Chester, I'm not super good at weighing risks and benefits.

Eventually, she spoke, "I'm not actually going to make you do anything. That's what I've decided on."

Trap. This instantly smelt like a trap, an insurmountable one, one that would kill me, "Why do I not believe you?"

"I did something that hurt you, earlier. Even though you forgave me, it's still on my mind, and... Well, I want you to like me back for me. Not because I coerced you into doing it..." Anna stepped into the doorway leading out of the room, "A girl's heart is a fragile thing, Magnus. A fickle thing as well. I've used it before for my own personal gain..."

"To make money, right?" I thought about it, "I imagine you've sold creams to make people look good or fake love potions..." The latter sounded like something the Internet would get really upset by.

Anna nodded, "For money, I would have gone to those lengths. You don't sympathize with your customers until you know what they felt. And now that I do, I have come to understand what I've done. So... I'll be going back to my room now."

She turned down the hallway, and when I hurried to the door to ask her to wait, I realized she had already absconded around the corner and out of sight. She was already gone, huh? When I gazed down at the floor, I detected something which briskly took my attention. The carpet beneath me was damp every five or six steps. Was it... Tears?


	20. Corrin, Chapter Four-Gradofication

**Corrin-Chapter Four-Gradofication-Ancient City**

We had tracked the enemy soldiers all the way to an ancient city left in ruins. The soldiers were camped in the center of the ruined town, en route to an old castle that had been refurbished by the Grado as their command base just a mile south of the Dragon's Gate.

Chester and Magnus had engaged in a duel between each other for some reason or another, and Chester had just narrowly edged out his opponent. Chester was now on his way to Hoshido for reasons I couldn't discern. I'd have to intervene in his plans, but only after defeating Grado. With their armies pouring from the gates, putting that off would be the end of Hoshido.

Magnus, meanwhile, was off to battle that death cult at Mount Garou, which was already rumored to be haunted. I supposed that the more he cut them down, the faster Nohr could organize for their potential invasion of Hoshido, but I doubt Magnus meant to help them.

"Corrin, we have the enemy in sight. What would you recommend?" I looked up, and Subaki had a concerned look on his face, "They outnumber us, so I am slightly reluctant to charge in and-"

"We're going in. A trap or not, I will not let them be hurt!" I yelled, determined to save them, "This will not be tolerated in the slightest bit!"

Saizo stepped in from behind me, "Quite spirited about this, aren't you? If I were a fool, I'd suspect you were in on this. Just leading us to our capture, " He was not just implying it. "I doubt Yukimura would trust you to make such an important decision regarding the life of royalty..."

I turned back and glared at him, "I have no time for your accusations. Either you can join me or stay behind; you won't change the results either way."

Saizo actually seemed taken aback by my sudden hostile tone, "Okay, that's not-"

"You would know. While Kaze was at the capital when Sumeragi was killed, where were _you_? At his side, or off trying to kill Kotaro like a stupid child having a tantrum!?" I shot him down, "If you could hold your temper, two tragedies could have been avoided."

Saizo growled, "You know nothing about me or my life choices! Forced to inherit a grueling family quest and not even allowed to grow into it! Losing my father due to a lying cur, and now to be talked down to by a noble of all things!? That a whelp like you would-"

I cut him off, "You think I've not seen hardship? Watched people starve to death? Watched my sister torture strangers for information? Watched Faceless run through our own cities in the occasional outbreak? Watched my adopted father get killed by Garon, and then stolen from my real family!? For my only friend as a child to nearly be sentenced to death for being kind to me!?"

Saizo averted from my hard gaze, not giving me another demeaning comment.

"Saizo, I know life was always hard for you. Subterfuge is hard, your kingdom was betrayed. You were to take the mantle of an esteemed position and burdened with the task of revenge," I walked to the door where Subaki was, "But if you want to act like this, I will not tolerate it. Either learn to cooperate or go back to Ryoma with your tail between your legs and tell him you failed, _again_."

Marching into the courtyard, I announced, "Everyone, listen up!" My teammates, one by one, excluding Azura and Sakura of course, came out to the courtyard prepared for battle, "Clearly I'm not a person to trust. I'm a foreigner, and a royal one at that. I must be a traitor..." I stopped Kaze from interrupting me with a stern look, "I wouldn't ask a stranger to die for me. I'll rescue the two of them myself."

"Yourself? But they easily outnumber you twenty to one!" Subaki exclaimed, surprised, "Even I couldn't pull that off!"

"Do you really care?" I was not much for losing faith in others, but Garon exiling me... Using me as a tool. I couldn't handle it, believe it. And for Xander... to sign the orders Hans had to kill me himself... "My own brother ordered for my head. And if I continue to stay, I may one day have to fight him and kill him for my home."

Orochi gasped, "You can't mean... Lord Xander?"

I took the orders I had scrounged from the battlefield in the Bottomless Canyon and passed it off to Kaze, "Sakura, Azura... The Hoshidans are my only family left. If I must risk my life to earn that place, I'll do it. I'll be back with them," And with that, I stepped outside of the castle grounds and teleported down to the outskirts of the ancient city.

It would be a long march to the center, where the enemy was, so I had planned on running around the edges and circling in. I began my journey alone with my thoughts. Of my first homeland, Nohr...

I was sheltered, trapped, forced to study and practice all forms of combat for years. Garon took little interest in me unless he wished to test me for field duty, and each time I disappointed him. Xander had always had faith in me... Until that last time, when he defeated me with relative ease and was reluctant to tell Garon of my performance.

Then came the order. I was marched to Garon's chambers and forced to accept my failures. Garon, urged by Iago, gave me Ganglari and sent me off, exiled from Nohr for my pitiable performances. I later found out he hoped I would drift to Sumeragi Castle, whereupon my cursed sword would kill my mother.

Jakob tried to join me then and there, but I made him promise me not to disobey Father. Garon would have killed him without a second thought. I always though he was just a difficult and stern man, one who showed little emotion in his older age. But instead, I saw a monster that wore his face. Maybe I never knew the real man, if what Robert told me was true.

Robert, huh? Why does he come to mind of all people? I guess, in a way, he's one of the few people in my life to ever actually trust me. He heard of me, but just a few moments together was enough for him to accept me... I didn't understand that man.

In a way, he reminded me of myself; letting others in, no matter how damaged or broken. I did it partly because of how lonely I was; and how I longed for human contact. Was that what motivated him, too? Thinking back on his actions, I scolded myself. He'd probably do what I just did, running in headlong just to save a couple of people.

When was I this sentimental? I thought to myself as I spotted the first guard, a scout of the forward guard, reporting to his commander, a man riding a horse. I neared them by crawling into the nearby building beside them, crushed in and tilted over, vines overrunning the outside.

"Yes, Commander Murray, Zonta insisted on interrogating the captives himself," The scout reported, "Our forces have successfully surrounded the enemy's camp. We march on your word."

They had already gotten to us, huh? Damnit... I really did lead them into a trap. Murray and his men would probably head in and kill them off soon...

Realizing I had nothing else to do, I drew Tyrfing and crashed through the upstairs window, made of stained glass that once depicted a family of three.

As the glass fell and crashed onto my enemies, I drove my blade into the unprotected head of the commander, Murray, felling him in one strike. His horse bolted towards my camp, and the scout pulled out a dagger, "You worthless cur!"

I evaded his attack and struck him with my blade, ending his short life. I never reveled in the thought of killing, but his escape would ensure the deaths of my comrades. I couldn't allow that...

With their commander slain, they'd be leaderless. I could return to camp for the others, but their captives might be killed over this... I debated in my head what was right or wrong, and eventually, I decided. Subaki, Hana, Saizo... They would die for Ryoma, if it came down to it. If they died distracting them, if I could save Sakura and Azura... They would forgive me, right?

Steeling myself for the endless battle, I charged in the direction Murray arrived from and soon found myself in the center of a temple-like area. There were sparse guards, implying Murray had already ordered the attack.

I snuck into camp as carefully as I could, unaware of the din of battle that was just out of earshot.

Kaze growled, "You always act so standoffish, brother. Now she runs headlong into a trap!"

"So what? She's Nohrian... She would show her true allegiance soon enough," Saizo heartlessly dismissed her self-sacrifice, much to Kaze's uncharacteristic anger, "Maybe it's still a trap. Don't fall for it, brother."

"I have let her down once before," His brother, the one who was not scarred in the fall of his honour, his kingdom, with his own demons, answered, "I will return with her or not at all. Whether she's a traitor or not..." Kaze stepped past his brother, and in that moment, Saizo remembered the past they had together.

Saizo scowled, "Brother... Don't die. I wouldn't forgive you if you did."

Kaze grinned, patting his brother on the back before exiting the camp, "I will take that into consideration, Saizo."

Saizo sensed something in the air, a small change, but a detectable one. He shouted out for Kaze to move, but his brother had already been wounded. A group of archers were moving in, bows ready.

Grunting to himself about knowing better, he commanded, "Subaki, round the others! Now! I'm heading to get the blasted woman!"

Subaki, riding his mighty steed, tossed a javelin into the archer's lines, killing one with a gruesome squick, "As you wish, Saizo."

Hana slid her katana out of its sheath in a majestic, almost artful form as she cleared through a scout that had flanked their camp, "I'll show her... I'll live for Sakura and I both!" _Right, Father?_ Comforted by the thought he'd approve of her choice, she rushed forward into the rear guard and clawed her way through the soldiers, scattering them and culling them one by one.

Tana, discouraged that the others started so quickly without her, thought of her own plan, and flew above the battlefield to scout out for incoming danger. Subaki, however, had already foresaw such tactics from the enemy, and was already engaged with a force further back that was told to move in when the enemy grew exhausted.

Subaki dodged an arrow, chuckling as he reared his pegasus and stabbed through another Grado soldier, "Now, now... Don't mess my hair up after all that work I put into it..." The fact he said this while smiling broadly worried Tana, though she didn't say that as she jumped in alongside him.

Orochi and Hayato, meanwhile, had tag teamed and were dealing out spirits left and right, overrunning Grado soldiers with rats, donkeys, and horses, much to their surprise and fear.

I finally made my way to another building further inside the temple that looked mostly undamaged. I found a stairwell leading downstairs and jumped straight down it, slashing a guard from the stairway down with me.

He landed with a sickening noise onto the stairwell bottom, his blood spilt. I had to hurry before he was found, so I hastened my way to the nearest doorway. There was a guard inside. I knocked on the door. The guard, smelling of liquor and bad decisions crashed through the doorway with an angry grunt, only to find his dead comrade.

He must have tried to scream, but I impaled him with Tyrfing long before he could sound any actual alarm.

When I stepped into that makeshift dungeon, I found Azura and Sakura both chained to the wall. I ran to save them, and when Sakura looked up, she shouted, "It's a trap!"

The door swung closed behind me, and the blond man that had led the mercenary-like army from before, the one known as Zonta, made his appearance, "If it isn't Princess Corrin... How my boss would love to meet you..."

"This is kinda boring," Saizo had come to the first part of town where he believed the enemy attackers were coming from. He intended to back stab some on his way to save Corrin, if he could. He wanted to lighten up their attack on the camp if fate allowed so.

Instead he was greeted with a rather grim scene. A man that looked much like Robert, that lord from before, felled yet another Grado soldier with a single strike from his sword. Oddly enough, it was a light pink, and the hilt was shaped like the face of a cat folded over.

He drew the blade from the man he had just impaled, surrounded in the bodies of many soldiers, "Clean up duty, hah! That's what they call this now..."

The Lord began walking into the town, towards where the center would be. Unperturbed by his odd appearance, Saizo began to tail him. Was there more to this than he had thought? Was Corrin a traitor in truth?

Kaze stumbled to his feet in time to block the incoming lance from a grinning man, "Ah... I'm not so easily taken down."

The girl that had attacked him wasn't frightened to try again; she had dropped her lance and fallen headfirst into the dirt. What sorcery...?

The girl didn't get up and instead pouted, "I said I wasn't ready for the front lines..." The now somewhat heartbroken blonde girl ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the young ninja speechless. What had just happened?

I pointed Tyrfing at the enemy, brazen, "Back, foul man. I came here to save my sisters; your kind won't stop me."

"Hah, as if. You don't frighten me, girl," the merc bluffed, "Once Commander Murray returns, your life will be in our hands."

"Murray is dead," I triumphantly proclaimed, "I found him and a scout and took advantage of the surprise. He was a weak man; I hope you've more fight in you."

Zonta just snorted, "Ugh, figures. I always get the hardest jobs..." He drew his own sword, "If I don't win, my family's lives are forfeit, you know... Nothing personal."

We both dashed at each other. I quickly ascertained that he had insufficient speed, though his skill was admirable. He struck my shoulder, but in that same moment, I cut through him twice with my magical blade.

He cried out and stumbled to his feet, "Well, that went as expected... I'm just a common... merc," he coughed up some blood onto the floor, struggling to hold his side to stop the blood flow, "...You've won. Just get them and leave."

I nodded and cut the chains binding Azura and Sakura with my sword. I helped Sakura to her feet, but Azura insisted on standing on her own. The three of us headed for the door, but I stopped, "Zonta... Is it true? Your family's endangered by these guys?"

Grinning up at me, he laughed, blood falling from his lip, "Would that matter...? I'm not a Saint... Dying like this is probably what...I deserve."

Sakura walked over and held her staff out, whispering the incantation. As Zonta's body was forcibly sewn shut and stitched up by her magic, she asked, "If you want them to live... Dying here won't help them, right? You should try and save them yourself."

Zonta just stayed on the floor, "Easy for you to say... You've never been alone."

"Then come with us," Sakura offered, "I mean, we have to seal up the Gate. Wouldn't they keep your family there, at their headquarters?"

Azura turned to me, "She's taken a note from your book, clearly. Are you going to take responsibility for this?"

"Fine," I extended my hand, "If you want to join us to save them, Zonta... This is your one chance. To do something you won't regret dying for."

"If I go with you, they'll be killed on the spot," Zonta spat at me, standing up and aiming his blade at me, "What idiocy would lead me to join you!?"

With a small flick of the wrist, I disarmed him and aimed the blade at his chest, "If I kill you instead, they'll die regardless," I shot down that argument, "Wouldn't you rather try to save them than die with regrets?"

With a large scowl, Zonta sighed in defeat, "You have a point," he flicked my sword, "Two, actually."

"That's not funny," I dryly replied. That was _pun_ ishment in its own right. Damn, now I was making them...

"However, it will be unlikely that we'll survive this," he commented, "Tirado, Murray's boss, is likely here already. They'll kill us shortly."

Tirado was bleeding, his armor battered, bruised, and broken off in several places. He breathed heavily, straining to stand, "Who are you...?"

Saizo wondered that too, as this man demonstrated a fighting ability far beyond that of the foolish Lord he had met.

'Robert' answered in a mocking tone, "I'm just a mysterious stranger. And the guy who killed all of your men..." he turned and smirked at his work as three entire legions of Grado soldiers, reinforcements to seize control of the ancient city for a future military outpost, had been slaughtered, "So how about you run on back to daddy Valter and tell him the mean lord Robert wrecked his advance force before I have to send him a body bag for both of his men?"

"What on Earth are you-"

"Murray is dead by now, Tirado," he answered, "Would you like to join him?" Tirado's sweat dropped off of his face onto his armor, mixing with a bit of blood as it leaked down to his stomach, "Thought not. Bye."

Tirado turned, and with the small remaining soldiers with him, retired into the night.

Robert dusted his hands off and yawned, "Well, that was a hard day's work. So, Saizo, do you trust me now?"

Saizo jumped down from the tree he had watched the battle from, "So you knew all along? Why haven't you killed me as well? You certainly enjoy invading Hoshidan lands for your own gain..."

"No, no. That's Normal Me. I'm Mirror Me. Mirror Robert? I don't know if it truly matters, but..." he thought about it for a moment, "If I had to give an alternate moniker for myself, let's go with Luke. That work for you, pretty boy?"

 _Was Kaze here or did I just get called that, too?_ Saizo wondered to myself.

Zonta led the way with Sakura while Azura and I guarded our rear, ever aware of any remaining enemies. As we ran through the encampment and found the scores of enemies we'd not defeated ourselves, I grew worried. At the first outpost they built outside of town, my suspicions were confirmed.

Kaze was wounded, still breathing, and gave us a small wave, "There's the ladies I've awaited."

Sakura quickly ran to his side, "Kaze! I'll heal you up right now!" As she set to work, she said aloud, "Your wounds are..."

"Won in battle," he answered with a curt reply, "The camp has been protected, last I was informed."

Thank the Gods. I sighed in relief, "We defeated the enemy commander, a man named Murray. Zonta, the mercenary who distracted us beforehand has opted to join us. Grado had kidnapped his family and was using them to force him to lure us into this trap."

Azura added, "Another man, Tirado, is expected to arrive soon with a significantly larger force in tow. We might be better off fleeing in that case, but he would block us to the Gate no matter our path."

"That won't be necessary," Saizo spoke up, turning our attention to him. And his guest.

The eleven of us had gathered together in the courtyard; Subaki, Orochi, Hayato, Tana, Hana, Kaze, and Saizo left early to clean themselves in the showers. Azura and Sakura ate a short meal before bathing themselves, so the Lord, Luke, and I eventually decided to speak in my war room.

"So would you explain this? How are you not Robert?"

Luke chuckled, "Trust me, if he knew, he'd have told you. There's a legendary mirror in another world, the one Valm and Plegia hails from. When you look into it, the aspects of yourself, the darker or more subdued ones come to life. For Robert, Magnus, Chester, and you, four of us were borne to test your willpower."

So if what he said was true, then Lautrec... "Lautrec is an evil Chester, then."

"Evil, dark, mirror, whatever you want," he answered noncommittally, "Reeze would be the darker side of Magnus, and the darker side for you, Kamui, is a loose cannon at best; a raving lunatic at the worst. You could say I'm the pure one of the group; the least warped."

"Aren't you supposed to be the worst in Robert, though? Or the parts he subdues?" I tried to trick the important information out of him. Was he a friend or foe? Though he did fight Tirado off, I was reluctant to place my judgment so early.

Luke shook his head, "Perhaps, perhaps not. I don't think I'm obligated to say what I think... As for my 'real self'..." He struggled with finding the right words, something his original self did as well, "He's a conflicted, idiotic young lad who wants to save the world. A foolhardy, brash, and forgiving coward who prefers the easy way out. To see him take such responsibility unto himself has been a surprise to me..."

I blinked once, twice, wondering if this was real, "I don't understand you..."

"What? Is my knowledge of him somehow lacking?" He sounded mocking, but his facial expression suggested genuine curiosity, "I'd love to be corrected if my data is now insufficient..."

"What do you want?" If he was going to be evasive, I'd dig into the truth, "Why did you help me? What do you want?"

Luke just laughed, "Well, I mean... We may be the darker sides, but we do want what the original wants. Kamui wants to rid the world of war... Even if he has to kill everyone to do it. So I wish to accomplish what Robert wants... A peaceful future. And I believe that you are the key to that peaceful future."

I was taken aback by that, "I don't know if... I want peace, too, I do. I'm just unsure if I could bring myself to kill my brothers in Nohr to do so..."

"Just try and keep that dream alive," Luke put his hand over mine and smiled genuinely, the first I'd seen from this alternate form of him, "For the sakes of us both."

He headed to the door, but hesitated at the doorway, "I have faith you'll do the world justice."

"You didn't answer my question. What do you... What does Robert really want!?" I demanded to know, the wonder eating away at me inside.

Looking back with a mischievous grin, Luke laughed, "Does it matter all that much?" My serious stare answered in my stead, "Well, if that's how you have to be... Didn't he tell you? He wants to make the world a better place. Not just now, for all time."

I shook my head, "You know that's not what I meant... What is his goal? Why do I matter to him? What does he want from me specifically?"

Without skipping a beat, he spoke one word, and after we locked stares for the moment after, he up and left the room, announcing he had somewhere to be, and that his original self might need saving.

After he left, Saizo submitted his report, detailed with every action Zonta took (Saizo was frighteningly thorough), and now that he trusted me he wanted to ensure our newest ally was not planning something.

I was still in shock for most of the night, and I settled in for bed a little past the middle of the night. Luke's final word was replaying in my head over and over again, and I was dying to know what it meant beyond the cryptic undertones...

His last word was... You. What Robert wanted from me was me... What did he mean by that? Was I over analyzing what I said or did he mean...? My allegiance, my friendship... Or...


	21. Robert, Chapter Four-The Yandere Queen

**Robert-Chapter Four-The Yandere Queen-Divine Dragon's Forest**

"What the hell do you mean I'm not going!?" Rinkah clamored at me, slamming her fists onto the table with such ferocity that the wood strained and groaned in response.

I stood my ground, "The Fire Tribe Village needs you right now, to consolidate its borders and wipe out the remnants of the Nohrian forces. If they attacked and you, their leadership, was away, and at such a tumultuous time for them..."

Rinkah bared her fangs at me, "You think my people insufficient to handle this task themselves!? You mock me to my face and dare act like it's for their good!"

"If you want to take it that way, I'll survive," I fired back, "Camilla and her forces are incredibly powerful, and if we fall, we need to keep the village sage. You staying behind is the only way I'll feel safe moving on."

Growling, Rinkah stomped out of the back of Moeru's former hut and walked off into the darkness.

I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Rinkah was a proud warrior, and telling her she wasn't allowed to go to a major battle must have been hard for her.

Panne offered, "She reminds me of my people, manspawn. You must give her time."

"...I'm sorry, Panne. I don't... I can't deal with people too well," I admitted, scratching my head in confusion, "I could have worded this a lot better, huh?"

Panne didn't respond, and she sniffed the air, "I smell someone. A stranger. In the direction Rinkah left."

I stood up out of my chair, yawned, and stretched my arms out, "I'll go investigate, then. If you hear screaming, feel free to save me," I said it as a joke, mostly, as I opened the back door and walked into the beautiful summer night, the fireflies painting the sky a beautiful green colour as they occupied the skies above.

Transfixed by the beautiful sight, I heard an angry snarl, and when I casually trudged to where the noise had emanated from, I saws Rinkah grabbed from behind by a dark figure wearing a robe, "And Elfire..." I blasted fire from my fingertips and struck the man's back, searing through his clothes.

He let go of Rinkah and fell back, and she clubbed him once, ending his pitiful life, "This... bastard snuck up on me..."

I headed over to her, "You alright?" she nodded, so I set about inspecting the body, "Seems Nohrian, about what I expected. Hans left behind some men to harass the village, like I said."

Rinkah spat on the dead man and angrily replied, "Damn it... I lose my temper and walk into the very trap you warned me about. How am I fit to be their chieftain...?"

"Rinkah..." How would I say this right? "You're one of the strongest people I know. Not strength or fighting, but in willpower," she couldn't hide the small red tint to her cheeks, the way her lips urged to curl up in a bashful smile, or how her entire attitude had disappeared in that one moment, "You never say die or quit or give up, and despite your attitude, you're a friendly and loving person. You are more than worthy to lead them. Have confidence in yourself."

Rinkah looked away, asking in an angry tone, "What? Do you have confidence in me!?"

I nodded, and held my hand out to her, "Rinkah... Of course I do. You're a role model for me. That's why I trust you to handle this; I believe in you."

She shook her head and sighed, "Fine, if I must. But I had better be on the front lines for the rest of this war or you'll never hear the end of it."

Laughing, I shook her hand on it, "That's a promise, then."

And that was how I managed to convince Rinkah to stay behind as the rest of us made camp in the center of the Grass Tribe Village. I had a long and arduous time convincing them I meant no harm, but in the end, they refused to aid my cause. I thanked them for their time, regardless, and steeled myself for the offensive that would soon occur.

The Yandere Queen would be outside the town by morning. And I, who wanted to spare my friends the inevitable fate of death when she struck, had snuck out to battle them alone. Was it stupid? Of course, but without the aid of the Grass Tribe Healers, I couldn't send Lucina and the others to their deaths.

That was how I found myself in the center of the Divine Dragon's Forest, praying for protection as I made the final steps into the enemy camp.

My main objective was dealing with Mama Murder, Red Tsunday, and Silent Slayer. Code names for Camilla, Selena, and Beruka, obviously.

That and the contingency of like twenty soldiers that they had brought. Nohrian dark mages, knights, some wyvern riders and Faceless. I should have expected no less; Garon really sought my death, I thought to myself. I'd just have to resist him in this one fight, and I'd be free to deal with Hoshido.

I held my tome to my chest and aimed my hand at one of the Faceless, but right before I could unleash the spell, I stumbled and fell from the branch, crashing through a couple more before finally collapsing onto the ground in a pile of dirt and grass.

I slowly rose to my feet only to find all of the soldiers had surrounded me, "H-hey, guys? Come here often?"

The dark mages launched a volley of fire magic as the Faceless charged in. Rising to my feet, I decapitated one of the Faceless. The monstrous freak continued moving towards me, forcing me to strike it down again.

The fire grazed my shoulders and singed the right side of my face. I yelped in pain and gripped my bag. Ripping out a vulnerary, I downed it, and scrunched up my face in disgust as the burn faded away. Now would be a good time for firebending, huh?

Weaving fire around myself and my sword, I fired it in all directions, striking down two of the mages. My flaming sword, my Shishkebab if you will, made it significantly easier to slice and cleave the multiple Faceless surrounding me. They were big, dumb, clumsy, and numerous; the best kind of random enemy mook to slay.

A knight tried to strike me down, and his lance knocked me off of my feet and into a tree trunk. As the bark cracked, a wyvern rider tried to pierce me. Dodging at the last second, I blasted him off of his steed with a wind spell and struck the wyvern's neck with Yato, cleaving through it like butter.

The wyvern stumbled and fell on top of the knight that had attacked me, crushing him. I sighed and thanked my lucky stars while drinking another vulnerary. I can do this; I can tank this.

"Oh my~..." I opened my eyes, and in the remains of the camp, where the remaining mages had lost control of the Faceless, who had begun killing them instead, a trio of fighters appeared on the ledge overlooking the camp. Two rode their mighty wyverns, the last tried to kill me from afar with just her angry glare.

Realizing the enemy commander had showed herself, I greeted her, "Welcome, Lady Camilla. Come to assassinate me, correct?"

Camilla turned to her silent retainer, "Deal with those rogue beasts, darling."

Beruka nodded, and swooped in on her wyvern, cleaving through the Faceless and mages alike. Brutally and efficiently did she slay the entire group, the blood covering her armor and ally. Wiping her face clean with her sleeve, she rejoined her master's side in a matter of moments, "Mission complete," she said without a hint of emotion.

"So this is the rogue lord that presented Daddy Dearest such trouble?" Camilla asked in that same, sinister tone when she would then threaten to rip Corrin a new one, "I was expecting something more... substantial."

Standing up and revealing Yato, I laughed off her attempt at prodding me, "I was chosen by the Blessed Yato, I'll have you know. I intend to save this world; and your crazy psychotic father is certainly not going to be spared in this new world," I tried to reason with her, "You must see it, too, don't you? Throwing away Corrin like garbage, ordering the deaths of innocents and even his own men... You must know your father has changed."

Selena defended her master, "Shut up! You don't know anything about Camilla or her family! Camilla, I'll take care of this guy myself!"

Selena jumped down from the ledge she was perched on and drew her blade, stepping towards me, "In Camilla's name, I will strike you down!"

"Really? But Severa," she gasped, "What would mother Cordelia say about that?"

"Wh-why do you know that name!?" Her voice cracked, and I could see her facade had been broken already, "How do you know who I am!?"

I stabbed Yato into the earthy ground before me, "Oh, you mean about Anankos sending you, Owain, and Inigo to infiltrate the Nohrian royal family to protect the royal, his child? Odin Dark, Lazlow, and Selena, right?"

Selena glared at me and stampeded, barreling down the path for me. Our swords clashed, and I smirked as her abilities had been hampered by my psychological warfare, "You don't know anything, idiot! I'm a loyal Nohrian!"

"Would it shake you to know Corrin is the child of Anankos?" Selena hesitated, and I continued, "You chose wrong," Covering myself in flames, I directed a single punch to her unprotected face, knocking her through the dirt and grass.

Groaning, she stood up, "Son of a... I won't be beaten by the likes of you!"

I coated Yato and myself in more flames, the secret techniques passed down to me by Rinkah and the other Fire Tribe Elders. I thanked them silently as I moved with the burning force of a raging fire, clashing with Selena once more. She stumbled, and with another strike, I sent her crashing into the ground.

After a couple of flips, she finally landed in one of the tents, creaking out in pain, "Ch-cheater..."

I was going to pat myself on the back for that victory, but my gloating was cut short when Beruka's axe slammed right into the center of my back. With her wyvern's feet, she delivered a mighty kick, sending me flying into a nearby tree and slamming against the hardened bark.

Coughing up blood, I downed an elixir I had gotten from one of the more thankful villagers in the Fire Tribe, and turned my fiery blade on my new enemy, "Beruka, the silent assassin. A poor Nohrian child taken in by an experienced assassin," I didn't know as much about Beruka as Camilla or Selena, but I knew she was quite precious beneath that icy exterior, "Let our battle speak for itself."

Beruka grinned, just slightly, before her mask came back on, and she rampaged through the campsite, knocking away a couple of barely living Faceless as she felled them both in one strike. Damn, she looked majestic... As she came to kill me, I powered up the furnaces in my body and my soul. Moving in a circle, I created a spiral of flames and moved it in her direction.

Her wyvern braved the fires for her, and she struck out with her axe again. Jumping to strike her, I took the full brunt of her attack, but my blade managed to knock her off balance, and we both tumbled to the ground.

She jumped up to her feet at superhuman speeds and struck me with the axe again, knocking Yato from my hand. She struck me again in the chest, sending blood flying as I stumbled back, biting my lip to numb the pain. It didn't work.

Beruka reared her axe back, but in the last moment, she showed just the slightest bit of hesitation. That was enough for me; I decked her in the face. She fell to the ground and got up again, her fists raised. Right, an assassin knows unarmed combat, too...

Wiping my blood off on the grass, we met and fought. Every time I tried to punch her, she dodged and hit me, and for every time I did hit her, she hit me back harder. The one advantage I knew I had came up when she reared back to deliver a powerful uppercut. I opened my palm and blasted her entire body with as much thunder as my palms would allow before the burns hurt too much.

As she struggled to move her now paralyzed body, I punched her as hard as I possibly could imagine, so hard that it replayed it three different times.

As she crashed into the ground, her wyvern headed right for me, but I jumped out of its way, "...Gods... I'm not going to hurt her now..." I stumbled to Yato and grabbed my elixir, drinking the rest of the magical tonic in a single spurt of thirst.

Camilla, still riding her own wyvern, had been watching the battle with much disinterest at first, but now she was enthused by my performance, "It's been a long time since someone had ever defeated both of my retainers. You've intrigued me enough... Alright, I'll kill you myself."

"Let me guess... Garon threatened Corrin otherwise?" Camilla's eyes widened, and I nodded, knowingly, "I expected as much. Corrin's a loyal Hoshidan now, though. You know when Garon invades, he won't spare her. Do you want to have to watch her die anyway?"

"If I perform my best-"

I stopped her, "He would never spare her. He despises her. He only took her to use as a fucking pawn, Camilla! The dad who loved you is dead! And he'll order you to kill Corrin! What would you do, then!? Die for her? Kill her!? You love her, don't you!?"

Camilla grimaced, and in that moment, I saw true reluctance in her. That faded into the scariest scowl I'd ever seen, "I will not be talked down by an enemy of Nohr;" she grabbed her axe from her back and sliced through the air with great skill and speed, "Your death is my objective; then I'll save Corrin myself!"

She called her mighty ally, whom I would name Malvado, and the duo came down from the perch at high speeds. How could I beat a flying enemy?

Conjuring up the strongest wind storm I could, I filled it with thunder and fire. This was a magic I'd been working on, and with all of my magical prowess, I whipped it in her direction. Malvado attempted to protect its rider from the mighty storm, but the combination of wind and thunder crippled him, sending him crashing into the ground.

Camilla fell off of her steed, but landed on her heels, not skipping a beat. She dragged her axe through the dirt as she screamed, charging at me with every ounce of strength she had, "You won't... Defeat me!"

"I probably knew that coming into this..." I said to myself, "But to protect the village, to protect my friends... I'll try anyways!" And we struck each other. Camilla grabbed her side and slumped to the ground, coughing and gagging on spit and sweat that had coagulated in her mouth and nearly blocked her windpipe.

I felt her axe cleave my body in two, or so it felt like it. Blood erupted from the giant gashes in my shoulders, and with no vulnerary or elixir left, I fell to my knees, "...Yeah, about what I expected..." I wiped the blood off of my lip and cursed to myself, "I'm a damn fool..."

I heard Camilla struggle to her feet, using her own weapon as a walking stick so she could limp her way over to me, "You didn't hit me as hard as you could have. Could have killed me... But you didn't."

"No shit," I shot back, turning to face my beautiful executioner. Even soaked in her own blood mixed with mine was she a ravishing sight, "I never wanted to kill you. I want you to live for Corrin, not die for her..." I felt pain surge through my arm and I doubled over, face against the ground to take the pain of keeping myself up away, "I..."

A lot of memories came to mind as Camilla slowly dragged herself in a desperate bid to finish her mission. Memories of myself with Magnus and Chester, and with _her..._ I promised her a long time ago that I'd never throw my life away.

That was how I had made it this far, and it was all for naught. I smiled, knowing my impending death was imminent. I didn't just give up and die... I fought to live. I fought for a future I wanted. Isn't that what you wanted...? Josie?

Camilla raised her axe, "You were... a worthy opponent, Robert. I'll remember this fight."

"Glad...to have left an impression," I chuckled, one of my eyes closed due to blood leaking from my cut forehead, "Let's cut this short..."

"Agreed," Camilla brought the axe down into my thigh with a sick thud, and as I screamed out in pain, she sighed, "...Damn... I can't... Move my..."

Camilla fell over onto the ground next to me, and I could tell she was still breathing, but she'd fallen unconscious. Hey, that means I won by knockout, right?

Her axe was still halfway into my thigh, though, and with how badly I was bleeding, i could feel my consciousness dimming. I heard a noise, and when I finally fell onto my back, I saw Beruka approach me, bleeding and bruised, her axe over her shoulder.

As her shadow crept over me, and she stared down at me, I smiled, "Hey... Guess this is goodbye, Beruka... Do me a favor," she eyed me, tilting her head slightly, "Smile more, huh? You're cute when you..." My eyes closed just as I saw her lower her axe and moved it upwards in an arc.

Hey, I tried, right?

Lucina cursed to herself as she ran down the stairwell and shouted to her comrades, "That stupid bastard left without us!"

"What!?" Maribelle shot up from her seat, "Of all the nerve, he would leave us behind like this. What should I have anticipated from a commoner..."

Panne smelled the air, "I can track him easily, but... I don't like it. The scent is tainted, it smells of iron. Blood."

"Gods... How stupid can he be!?" Lucina was still in shock. In a fit of anger, she cut through his favorite table with Falchion, shouting in anger.

Shade came out of her room, yawning, "In the middle of my nap and all, how inconvenient. I'll make him pay for this one."

Nyx dryly commented, "Pay what? Your fee?"

"Ohoho, I see," Shade glared at her, "Maybe we can afford the surgery for you. Since, you know... You look like a prepubescent boy and all. We could fix that," She grinned as Nyx glared at her, shade covering her eyes.

"Enough with the arguing..." Emma said, readying up her pegasus, "We have our leader to save."

Nyx frowned, "I can't see why we should. He wanted to handle this himself; let's let him do what he wants."

Lucina quickly got into her face, "Are you that selfish? He saved your life, and you won't even-"

"He left us here to protect us, didn't he?" Felicia, who had remained quiet, said her piece, "Would we make a difference? Probably, but if a single one of us died, he'd never live it down."

"That's stupid! This is war! People die!" Lucina exclaimed, "That's no way for a team leader to behave!"

Panne deadpanned, "So you never did brash shit? Like going back in time and potentially destroying the universe?"

Lucina winced, but stood her ground, "I was young once, I know that. What choice did I have!?"

"And how do you think he felt about this?" Felicia shot back, "Getting us killed because of his own mistakes... Wouldn't that be close to how you felt? Letting your father down?"

Oh, dear. That one stung, Panne knew it by the smell. Anger had a palpable scent to it.

"Whatever..." Lucina shook her head, "It's... We should go find him, regardless. I won't let him die if I can help it!"

"Suddenly you care?" Maribelle teased, "Aren't you the one always bringing his mood down?"

She sighed and walked to the edge of camp, "Would you all get yourselves focused on the task at hand? I don't have time for rumours."

And with that, the small group trudged out to find their leader, but the camp was abandoned when they arrived. They found the many bodies of Faceless, Nohrians, and the stains of battle, but the Lord and the three commanders were no longer there.

The Grass Tribe was said to be an ancient village, one that participated in a great war three thousand years ago, back when only the Nature Tribes existed. Back then, seven countries, each a land of magic, fought for control. The Nature Tribe, which eventually renamed itself the more peaceful Grass Tribe; the Water Tribe, the Wind Tribe, the Fire Tribe, the Earth Tribe, the Ice Tribe, and the Dark Tribe.

No one knows the exact results of the war, but the end saw the rise of Nohr in the lands scarred by the Dark Tribe's many conquests. The Grass Tribe had severed communications with the other Tribes long ago, and had developed an isolationist stance to life.

That was until the country of Nohr slaughtered half of the village in the western half of the forest for the sake of expansion; in truth, Garon had them killed just to force the Ice Tribe to capitulate in fear and sorrow.

That was why, when three incredibly wounded Nohrian royals entered the village, with the body of a fallen warrior on the wyverns they once rode, they were suspicious. However, one of the village's new shamans was one of the few willing to speak with them.

She had darker skin than the Nohrians, a nice, deep tan, red eyes, and short blonde hair with extended bangs that covered her right eye. She was as tall as Selena, though she was built more like Camilla and Beruka, with her fit body covered by an armor made of tree bark and metal woven together through ancient magicks, "What is it that the strangers want? Have you come to burn our village again?"

She didn't say it with a layer of hostility, but as if it was factual and accurate; no inflection in her words or sign of emotion.

"We... My retainers told me that this village has developed some intriguing medicines and magical skills. While our vulneraries were sufficient for the wounds of my retainers and I... Our opponent, he's too far gone for that. If you can't do anything, he'll die."

The girl approached the barely breathing man, "He's been gratuitously wounded. I assume this is the work of you Nohrians?"

Camilla nodded, "Fathe... Garon ordered us to kill him, or he would have my sister killed. We fought, but in the end, he convinced my retainers to spare him. I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but... I know Corrin wouldn't want me to kill innocents like this."

"Nohrians!" Camilla turned to be greeted by Lucina and the rest of Robert's team, "So you captured him! What, do you intend to attack this peaceful village!? Or worse, to hold it hostage!?" Felicia was surprised by Lucina's brazen accusations, but she smiled, knowing the truth of the situation.

"That is not-" Camilla tried to defend herself, but the man of the hour spoke up.

"L... Leave her... alone..." I strained with all of my might to speak, feeling my entire body shutting down, "I..."

Selena stepped up to the shaman, "So, whatever your name is. Can you save him or not? We don't have all the time in the world to argue about it."

"I don't..." She felt a tap on her shoulder, and her village's elder was there, his face more mustache and beard than actual skin by that point. He whispered to her, and she nodded, "The Elder has decided. Due to the actions committed both by Nohr to our village in the past, and to the ambitions of this young man... The Grass Tribe will..."

Medicine, even super magical Yggdrasil medicine, tasted profoundly disgusting. I thought of voicing this thought aloud, but Felicia's kind smile told me she'd panic if I did. So instead, I shut my mouth.

Apparently, my performance somehow moved Beruka to join my team. Selena, meanwhile, had nothing better to do, especially since her past had been revealed to her teammates. She eventually decided to stay with Camilla out of loyalty.

As for Camilla, she decided to continue life as my 'captive', though what it really meant was an excuse for her to quit Nohr's overbearing bullshit. I promised that we'd protect Corrin from Garon's wrath, and that was nearly enough to convince her to join me.

Why only nearly? Well...

"Dear, are you certain? I could give him the medicine myself," Camilla pleaded with Felicia, "I can just imagine how soothed he'd be to sit on my lap as I bottle fed him the herbal doses myself..."

I felt my heartbeat pick up just then, "Oh, gods..."

Camilla forced her way past Felicia, much to her chagrin, as she pouted at her, "But Lucina asked me to do it..." She reluctantly handed Camilla the small bottle of herbs that the shaman girl had prepared for me.

The Grass Tribe had long isolated itself from the outside world, but the Elder saw this as an inevitable decay. As such, once he heard of my defense of my friends, and of the village, he threw in his lot with us. He was helping establish communication lines with the Fire Tribe, and with his aid, Rinkah would be back in our group in a day or two.

More than that, Kyouko, the shaman that had given Camilla a chance, was assigned to me as the Grass Tribe's contribution to the main war party (outside of the village's defenders, of course). Kyouko was an experienced shaman, which meant she knew a variety of incredible long-lost magic and fighting techniques, despite her young age.

Camilla finally moved me, picking me up by the back of my shirt and lifting me up onto her lap. Her plump thighs and bountiful harvest (ahem) pressed against me as she put the bottle to my mouth, "I'll take care of everything, Robert. Until we find Corrin... Then I can have you both sit on my lap and-"

"I don't know if she'll agree to that," I joked, but Camilla ignored me.

"It's been a long time since I've felt... at peace with Father," she admitted, talking freely for once, "What you said resonated with me... I just wish my brothers would see it that way..."

I shook my head, giving her a confident smile, "It's alright if you're scared, Camilla. We're going to save Nohr; your family included."

Camilla sat back against the chair she was in, her eyes closed as she thought about it, peacefully content, "I don't know if we'll survive this war. But I know I won't regret leaving..." she pulled me closer to her for a hug, and I was thankful I wasn't Magnus or I'd have bled a bit from my nose.

Eventually, I managed to convince her to let me visit some of the others before I went to bed. Knocking on her door gently, I heard her call me inside.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, noticing Lucina was sitting on the edge of her bed, her armor off. She wore a simple white shirt underneath it all, and it looked quite comfortable.

"You're the only one who would come in uninvited. Everyone else interacts during normal hours," she harshly reprimanded me, "They also don't run into a trap alone."

That reminds me, I'd have to recruit Setsuna later, "...Yeah, I... I screwed up. Even if it did work out, I did something wrong. I should be able to trust you guys more."

She got up off of the bed and approached me, "You guys? You're the only one."

"Oh, right," I laughed at that, "I didn't notice that... No wonder I'm the weak link of the team," I joked, "I mean... Shit. I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," She stopped me in my tracks and put her hand on my shoulder, "Just... Don't go rushing in like that anymore. Okay?"

I nodded, staring back into her eyes, noticing the emblem within, "I promise you, I won't. And I mean it this time."

She nodded, "Better not. Next time, I might not forgive you."

I bid her goodnight and headed to my room only to find the door was ajar, When I stepped inside, I noticed that there was someone inside. I couldn't tell where immediately, and that set off my paranoid anxiety levels to skyrocketing.

Who was in my room? I felt a sudden chill when the door behind me closed, and by the time I turned around, it was too late.

Felicia was in my room, and she had hidden behind my door, "...Um, Robert. I wanted to come talk to you about something. Not when everyone else was around."

"Embarrassed about something? You know you can be honest with me; I don't judge." Unless you like, kill puppies and revel in it. But I'd not suggest that. Not out loud, anyways.

"I know you talked to Lucy about this already, but..." Lucy? "I wanted to know why you... went off alone. Is it because of me?"

I should have expected that my plan wouldn't have been taken well. Thank God Rinkah hadn't been here, "What? Why would you think that?" I walked up to her and placed my hand on my hip, "What's wrong?"

Felicia teared up a little, "It's just... I'm no good at being a maid. All I'm really good at is fighting, and if you won't let me do even that... What good am I to you...?"

"Felicia, a maid is not defined by what duties they perform," I spoke with confidence, for I had read this once, "A maid is defined by their loyalty, their eagerness to better themselves, and their commitment to bettering the lives of others. I'd say you have all that."

"But..." she stopped herself, "No... I know what you'll say already..." She wiped her eye clean, "You remind me of Lady Corrin. You're always so kind to me, whether I deserve it or not..."

I brought her in for a hug, bringing her close to me, "And you deserve it, Felicia. You don't understand how much I value my friends. You've been with me since the start, and I... I'm only still here thanks to you."

Felicia looked into my eyes, biting her lip and straining for her voice to be heard. Whatever was on her mind, she ignored it, "I'll continue to be there for you, milord..." She smiled up at me, and in that moment i felt something in my heart. Indecision. What was this feeling welling up in me?


	22. Magnus, Chapter Five: Scruffy Time

**Magnus-Chapter Five-Scruffy Time-Mount Garou**

I lamented my loss to Chester, but it didn't mean terribly too much. I'd build up my forces, train my mind and my body, and when the time came, I would not lose again. In all honesty, the bet could have been potentially worse.

Corrin had somehow survived an attack by Tirado's men, Murray had been killed, and Zonta had become a turncoat; an intriguing series of events. For every member of Grado she killed, it was one less headache. Or one more, if that meant Lyon would make his arrival soon.

Meanwhile, Robert had done the impossible (and unintentionally did me a solid) by defeating and somehow recruiting Selena, Camilla, and Beruka. That limited Chester's future team size, and if I could get Keaton at Mount Garou, he'd be even weaker. Plus, Nohr losing one of the royal siblings would be an irreparable loss.

So that was nice. What was less than nice was that I was wading through a swamp with a toad in one pocket and the remains of one in another. Thanks for the nightmares, Tharja. I didn't know toads could scream like that...

We had camp at the base of Mount Garou, and I was both excited and reluctant to head on up. I was happy to see Keaton and the other Wolfskins, though I hoped that Iago wouldn't force us to fight to the death. That was bullshit in Birthright, by the way.

I heard shuffling in a nearby bush, though I ignored it. I didn't see anyone along the way, and a Wolfskin would not reveal themselves in that way. I was so, so wrong.

From out of the brush came an excited Wolfskin pup, and one I knew too well. Coming in with that red hood and that strand of blackish-blue hair which made me question her maternal heritage, she quickly pounced on me and, with her deft claws, pinned me to the forest floor.

"What are you doing on our sacred mountain!?" She growled, intimidating me with that fearsome scowl of hers. I was half-tempted to pet her like a puppy, but my brain clicked in just time to remind me not to do that.

I felt my throat tighten up, "I... I didn't come to... Hurt anyone, I just..."

Velouria grabbed my pocket and hissed, "Like you haven't removed wildlife from its place already!?" She brought her clawed hand to my neck, "And you smell of outsiders... Why are you here!?"

"Could you not... choke me out!?" I pleaded, hoping she'd loosen her grip.

Instead, she sniffed me once more, observing my fearful state and irregular breathing, "Your smell is quite unique, human. I wonder what Father would do in this situation..." her tail wagged listlessly for a moment, "I wonder how he met mother..."

"Can you please get off?" I asked, somewhat nervous. My blood pressure was rising, and I didn't want to get a nosebleed around her as our first impression. That blouse of hers did cling to her body pretty tightly though, and I wondered if wolfskins invested in undergarments.

Velouria brought her face down closer to mine, no longer in that same snarling face, but with a gentler tone, "You lack the smell of blood like other Nohrians. Where are you from?"

I shuddered, "Um, a faraway place you've never heard of. It's hard to explain..."

"You travel a lot, then? With your pack?"

"Yeah, you could say that... We came here to meet you-...Keaton. The Wolfskin Leader, I think," I said, quite aware of how tightly wound up she was right now. I chose to live, dammit!

Velouria tilted her head, ears perked up, "Daddy? You want to meet him?"

Looking up at her, I nodded slowly, "Yes, please."

"Why should I take you to him? What's in it for me?" She asked me now, giving me a small pout.

"Wh-what do you want...? Headpats? Treasure?" I questioned, somewhat frightened.

She leaned down and spoke two words that made my blood run cold, "A mate."

I couldn't feel my body in this moment. I wanted to scream, to blame Chester for this somehow, but instead, despite all of the reluctance and trepidation building up inside me, I sighed, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe I'm joking, maybe I'm not." she cooed, giving me a sinister look and her tongue sticking out in an almost mocking way before she added, "But if I had a mate... I wouldn't have to leave my pack..."

I offered a counterargument, "...Or I could try and convince Keaton to join me and you'd come with?"

She rubbed her thigh up against my stomach and gave me a wild look, "Oh, but that doesn't contain the... itch I have right now..." she ran her hand down the outside of my shirt, slowly and with purpose, "It's mating season... Didn't you know?"

Sweating from my brow I argued back, "I didn't... But uh... I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship... I'd rather not be forced to-"

"You're complaining quite a bit..." she joked, laughing to herself, "Can't you help a girl out? Please...?" she bit her bottom lip, and it killed me. I was so confused on what to do.

"Just... get off of me," I demanded, "I'm not giving into such temptation, okay!?"

Lowering her tail, Velouria sniffed towards me again, "Maybe I'll...just find one of your pack members, then."

I turned defensive at that one, "Hey, now, you can't just go molesting my party members... If you had to, I'd rather it...be me."

Velouria shook her head and finally got off of me, "Gods, but you're fun to tease. Father's friend did tell him the best way to mess with you," she laughed at my misery, "He was right to suggest this."

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed, now more annoyed than frightened.

"Some stranger came to my father and informed us of your arrival," she answered, "Said I could mess with you like this... It was quite amusing," she nodded to herself, "That being said, it _is_ mating season... And you do smell quite...delectable."

I shook my head, glaring at her, "This wasn't funny or fair to me."

She laughed and curled up next to me, her tail brushing up against the back of my body, "I'm not some tramp, you know. It's just... Your smell reminds me of Father..."

"That doesn't make me feel better," I said back to her, "I came to Mount Garou to find some crazy cultists. I think they might try to attack your village, and I wanted to stop them."

"Is that so?" she said, looking me over, "You don't seem a hero type. Then again... That man... Luke, was it? He did say you wanted very much to be with me... Judging by your reaction..." she put a finger to my chest, "Your heartbeat now says it all."

I denied that, "N-no... It's just adrenaline! Mostly..." Damnit, why did I have to be honest with her!?"

Velouria chuckled, "Anyways... My father wanted to introduce himself to your allies while you were gone. We've been keeping a very watchful eye on you. No offense to you..." As she walked, I once again was reminded of how tight her clothes were, and how snugly they fit her body. She had nice curves, not gonna lie.

I mean, I wasn't staring at her ass, I swear. I'm... not like that, I thought to myself, blushing furiously.

"Enjoying the view back there?" she joked, giving me a knowing smirk, "I've spent some time watching you too, by now. Bending over to catch frogs... Mhmhmhm..."

"I don't know who your mother is, but she gave you a sick sense of amusement," I deadpanned as we headed down into the pathway leading to our camp.

An entire group of Wolfskins had already made themselves known in our camp, and Henry approached me right quick, "Hey, Magnus. Just wanted to let you know that Keaton and I have a lot in common. We both like blood! Hehe!"

"That's good news?" I asked, unsure how to process that, "Where is he?"

"Oh, he was talking about some of his treasures and decided to show Flora one. Probably in her room, if I had to guess," Henry answered me with that same smirk he always had, "Is this the part where I get a tip?"

Rolling my eyes, I reached into my back pocket and forced a large blue stone I'd found into his hand, "Here, take it. It's sapphire or some alpha dog crap..."

Henry smirked, placing it in his robes wherever he had pockets in them, "Thanks, Magnus. I just need some White 2!" He joked, making a reference he had no right to.

Tharja approached me in that moment, angered, "Supplies. Now."

I handed her everything I had collected for her in the swamp, keeping it away from Velouria, who tried to sniff what was in the bag, "Everything you asked for, ma'am."

"Don't call me that," she said with such heated anger before breathing a sigh in relief, "I have a name. Use it more often."

"Fine," I said defensively, "Just trying to be respectful, that's all." She glared at me again, "What?"

Lightening her stare for once, she thanked me, "You did an adequate job. I have no further requests for you. For now."

She walked off, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Curious, Velouria stepped in, "What was that about?"

"Nothing important," I said, somewhat annoyed, "I made a bet with someone and lost. I have to do whatever my female party members say for a whole day."

"So if I joined your party before the day is up..."

I didn't want to think about that now, "Not sure if that's in the rule books; I'd have to message him myself."

She pouted and folded her ears when I said that, "Oh... Okay." Damn it, she's giving me sad puppy dog eyes. Resist, me! Resist, damn you!

Heading into the center of camp, Cordelia greeted me in a somewhat forceful approach, "Magnus, are you aware of the tribe we've encountered? Is this the group you came to meet?" When I nodded, she sighed, "Gods, but some of them are so childish. One even asked me if I could help him find his bone... Said something about burying it somewhere..."

Oh, boy, "Don't help him," I said with a serious face, "This is Velouria. Her dad, Keaton, is the Wolfskins' leader. She likes treasures that she finds and her parents. Probably has a messy room like I do."

"There is order in the chaos," she defended herself, "I know where everything is, so is it really a mess?"

"If there are dead things amongst those things, yes," I deadpanned, "I can't understand how anyone stands the smell of roadkill."

Cordelia asked, "Is roadkill when carts strike animals in the roads?"

Right, right, can't always use words outside of their historical context, "Essentially. Where I come from, it's just not carts anymore. We built things sturdier, out of metal, that go faster. It's scary how many people own them and can't tell left from right."

Velouria grumbled when I said that, something about people hunting outside of their grounds, "Don't they even listen to group meetings? No wonder Dad's always so busy..."

"Oh, and thank you for organizing the weaponry," Cordelia brought it up last second, "I wish I had more to ask for you to do, but my mind's drawing a blank."

Lissa strolled up, "I mean, we can't find Chrom, so..."

Cordelia shook her head, "Lissa... I know you're worried about him more than I am. It's okay to admit that..."

"Why would I be worried? Chrom can do anything... He told me so himself," When she said that, she sounded so small, so delicate, so innocent.

"Yeah, he can," Cordelia patted Lissa on the head, "How about we go make some dessert in the dining hall?" Lissa cheered up almost instantly, and she ran ahead of a somewhat surprised Cordelia to the hall, giggling to herself, "I remember my youth... Magnus, I'll talk with you again if a matter comes to mind."

I nodded, giving her a thumbs up, "No problem, Cordelia. You're not being mean to me like somebody was," the frog I had captured for Lissa was making disgusting wet noises in the small jar I had put him in, so I took it out and set it down in Lissa's tent before joining back with Velouria and heading straight for Flora's tent.

"You seem quite interested in this Flora person. She family of yours? A lover, perhaps?" Great, Velouria was really into teasing me. Damn it...

"She's a close friend of mine, I'll say that much," It wasn't a lie. I sort of liked Flora, but I wasn't ready to commit. I had other things, other girls on my mind. ...Does that make me an asshole?

Velouria prodded me with her outstretched pointer finger, "You don't sound all that certain."

I laughed it off, trying to play it cool, "Well, you know, like I said before... I'm not ready to commit to anything long term. Right now, I'm just trying to save... the world... Well, shit."

"Nothing long term, huh?" She said, mischievously smirking at me again. I can't win with her!

Ignoring her for the moment, I opened the tent flap to bug Flora. We did have our own private quarters, but since we had decided to camp on the mountain, we had set this up.

With that in mind, I noticed that Flora had a confused expression on her face while Keaton showed off a dead rabbit to her, "See, I named him Yarne!"

I shook my head, "Wrong for so many reasons... Keaton, leader of the Wolfskins, yes?"

He took my hand and shook it, though he did so with the dead rabbit still in his palm, "I see my daughter collected you as promised. Who's a good girl?"

Velouria leapt on her father, tail wagging, "I am, I am! Pet me!"

Blushing, Keaton slowly pushed her away before rubbing her head, "Calm down, Velouria. Your dad's not going anywhere," he turned to me, "And as for our guest, I think we should talk in my tent. The others would like to have you on watch..."

As we stepped out from the tent and noticed that his fellow Wolfskins were digging holes, running through the mountainside woods, or sniffing my party members, I joked, "They're really dedicated to guard duty, huh?"

"I don't need your opinions on my men," Keaton said, his face puffed up in annoyance, "They're a good pack."

Gunter approached me on his horse, "Milord, I've spotted the enemy down the mountain pass. About four miles southwards of this camp; Cordelia also reported a precarious section of rocks. We could drop them on the enemy in a surprise attack."

"I mean, Keaton and I were about to have a meeting, but..."

Keaton took charge, "That can wait! I've been raring for a fight. Those Nohrian fellows haven't been to the mountain lately, and my men and I've missed the feel of a battle. We'll deal with these attackers and discuss our potential mutual interests afterwards. Agreed?"

I nodded, "Sure thing, Keaton. I'm just glad I'll have help fighting them."

I rounded up all of my teammates and we marched down towards the crevasse where the loose rocks were. Keaton and his men were further up the trail hiding behind rocks on either side of the pathway. This time, the Grimleal would wish for mercy from us.

Cordelia landed near me and reported, "Their leader is an old man, like that Ardri fellow. I captured one of their scouts, and Henry managed to get some pertinent information out of him."

Henry slipped off of the back of her pegasus, noticeable bloodstains marking him, "It was a bloody good time."

"I'm going to like him," I turned to see that Keaton and Velouria had joined us, "My men spotted men heading through an alternate passage. They've engaged the enemy. Thus, Velouria suggested we fight with you. See who you really are in battle."

Velouria blushed slightly and smacked her dad's back, "Don't sell me out. Meanie!"

"Hey, focus on me, okay?" Henry snapped his fingers, "So their leader is Chalard, second in command of the Grimleal. Only four other commanders left. The leader, Validar, and his pet Aversa," I grimaced, knowing both of those fights would be bullshit, "A wyvern rider by the name of Orton. I remember him; he likes blood, too!"

"And the last one?" I pressed him for more.

Henry shrugged, "Well, there's Nelson. He's a Valm General, but he turn coated for old Grima. Still among the Valmese soldiers, so he's not our problem for now. No, the last commander for the Grimleal is some robed weirdo that never talks."

Gods dammit, Grima was here? Or was it just Robin? "If we take out Chalard here, that means the Grimleal will be down to four commanders, then. We're almost halfway there."

"Orton is charging the Nohrian border to create a Risen army from civilians," Henry added on, "And Gangrel and Plegia are attacking some major city... Cheve, is it?"

That would also be my problem, then. I'd lift the siege and then run Plegia out of Cheve. Nodding to myself, I was glad to finally have a clear objective.

Keaton smelled the air, "The enemy is upon us." He ran over to where the rocks were precariously perched, and pushed the one closest to him. It bounced off against some of the others, and a loud roar came as the avalanche of rocks knocked a boulder onto the path of Chalard's men.

The force that had come up the mountain path wasn't too terribly large, but the overwhelming casualties mounted up quickly.

The boulder crushed everyone in its path, and cultists tried to run or jump out of its way, only to fall off of the cliffside and plummet to the depths of the canyon below, smashing against the rocky bottoms like crumpled up dolls.

Cordelia sounded the horns that marked the beginning of our attack, and I slid down the side of the mountain, knocking dirt everywhere as I reached the top of the pathway, sword drawn, "Let's do this..."

A nearby mage raised his hand to curse me, but I struck him down with a single strike. I had gotten faster since my last fight, more agile and powerful with my swings. My training with Gunter and Gregor had proved quite handy in building up my fighting ability.

Gregor walked up behind me, laughing heartily, "Excellent footwork. You have been making good progress. Gregor is proud."

I felt my cheeks burn, "What... I have to improve eventually, right?"

"Ah, this is being modest of you. Not just anyone has Gregor trained become a fighter. He is missing his last recruit. A boy, Lon'qu. I hope we find him again." Gregor looked off in the distance as he said that, "It is being long time since Gregor had friends."

"I don't know if now's the best time, but I'd like to be your friend, if you'd have me," I reached out my hand to Gregor.

A single tear in his eye, he wiped it away and bear gripped my hand, crushing it, "This is making Gregor tear up in joy. Let us go fight as comrades!"

He propelled himself down the mountain side, sliding through the dirt while decapitating a Risen soldier next to him on his way down, while I stood there, whimpering softly and trying to feel my fingers.

Gaius, a lollipop in his mouth shaped like a certain thousand year old dragon I knew pulled it out with a satisfying pop, "Everyone's got a sweet spot, huh? Wait, no. It's a soft spot. I must have candy on the brain again."

"Oh, really? I'd never have guessed," I gave him a sarcastic remark.

"You're not really all that funny, Chuckles. Work on your stand up," he patted me on the back and walked down the mountainside, "I have stuff to steal. We'll talk then."

Rolling my eyes, I signalled the others to follow us and charged past the casual-as-ever thief into the remaining horde of enemies. The few surviving mages had revived their allies as Risen, but due to their relative freshness, they were faster than normal.

It took everything I had to dodge them, but I soon worked into a rhythm of dodging, striking, rinse and repeat. I thought to myself how I had finally gotten sufficient at rhythm games.

As if jinxing it, one of those scarecrow-hooded Risen clawed right through my armor and sent me sprawling. Then more of his kind fell from the trees, and I realized this had been a trap to lure us down here.

The nearest Risen lunged for me, but he was sliced in half by a determined Anna. She reached her hand out, and I grabbed it, "Thanks, Anna. You saved my bacon there..."

Anna ignored me as she drew her Levin Sword and shocked one of the further off mages into submission. She headed off and began cutting through Risen as if it was just another job, cutting through the clawing menaces and dodging their attacks with relative ease. I was partially in awe of her ability, and of her tight backside.

"Staring again?" Velouria was standing next to me with a judgmental look on her face, "What a crude man you are..."

"I just appreciate a good backstory," I said with a haughty attitude, "I am a refined gentleman, thank you..." With my blade drawn, I sliced through an attacking Risen that had lunged for her, "So are you going to help or what?"

Velouria rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine. I hate this... It always ruins my clothes..."

She lifted her head to the sky and howled. Her eyes turned a deep shade of pure blood red, and her clothes stretched and split into tatters as her body grew in size and mass. Slowly her body changed dramatically right before my eyes, including larger teeth, an ominous red horn, a body covered in black fur and more scruff around the neck, a shade of dark grey that made her look comfortable to rest on.

In her new form, she put her front paws onto the ground and began the hunt. Another Wolfskin, presumably Keaton, followed soon after her, tongue sticking out as he breathed in the night air and howled in unison with her, beginning the deadly slaughter.

Cordelia landed next to me and Lissa jumped down, "Thanks for the ride, Aurora!"

"Aurora?" Was that her name?

"Her name for my Pegasus," Cordelia commented with a smile, "I actually named her Aria, but Lissa wanted to nickname her. It's no harm, I suppose," she shook her head as Lissa cooed and talked to her steed, "I remember being a girl in wonder."

Making a joke, I asked, "What, that's somehow changed?"

Cordelia pondered that idea, "I'm not sure what you mean to imply, but... I'm still a girl, and I find myself wondering about the world. I guess I haven't changed that much. Even after..."

"We'll avenge them," I assured her. Her fellow knights had all still fallen in battle to the oncoming Plegian hordes. They had started out guarding Lissa in much higher numbers, but the Plegians had picked them off over time, "They won't escape from their repentance."

Jumping back on her loyal Aria, she smirked, "Not while I breathe." Lissa stepped back, and Aria spread her wings out and began galloping and flapping her wings, lifting off and then turning down the mountainside. With her lance outstretched, she severed scores of slow Risen as she forged a path of vengeance through the enemy's mooks.

I was in awe at her awesome power, and prayed that I'd one day look so cool in battle. I also considered how Subaki might compare to her, but according to Chester and Robert, he paled in every way. Sucks to be Corrin, I guess.

Lissa sighed, "She kind of forgot about me, huh? Eh, it'll be fine. You'll guard me."

"Wait, what? Shouldn't you stay behind until we need help?" I reminded her of the danger, "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I'm sick of being left behind like a burden... I want to fight too!" She said that, pouting, "Just give me a tome and let me try and figure it out!"

I told her no, "Absolutely not. For my safety and your own, we cannot-"

Lissa put her finger to my nose, "I order you to do as I say. Can't say no now, mister."

I sighed until it turned into a guttural groan as I considered thousands of ways to pay Chester back for this bullshit. I reached into the inventory I kept for all of us and fiddled about for as long as I could pay attention, "I have a Fire Tome. Will that do?"

Lissa nodded, and I pulled it out and handed it to her. She opened it up and began reading through it as fast as she could, "Wow, this doesn't just talk about regular fire magic, but also... Physics? Plasma? What are these?"

I took the book from her and checked the last page. That made sense, "It's Miriel's, should have known."

"Oh, really? Awesome! I'll have her to guide me... In spirit." She said it so intensely, despite the fact that Miriel was obviously still alive. Instead of saying that to her, though, I kept it to myself this once.

The two of us headed down the mountain, but by the time we had arrived, the area was in ruins. A few Risen attacked, but Lissa managed to read the tome in time to blast them in flames and burn their lumbering arms and legs away from us.

Tharja appeared behind me, and with a single hex, three Risen exploded in half from the waist, "Oh, yes... The new hex works marvelously... Thank you, Magnus. Now if someone annoys me again, I can..."

"Tharja, no," I warned her, "I prefer my teammates to be alive."

Tharja grimaced, and asked, "What if I bring them ba-"

"No necromancy," I shot back, "That's for cultists and Orson. Not us."

Gunter strolled up to us, his lance at the ready, "The enemy has been mostly dispatched, Sir Magnus. Keaton has requested we meet back up at his tribal grounds to discuss how the battle went."

I nodded, "Sure thing. Lead the others up there when the stragglers are done with."

Bidding Gunter farewell, Lissa and I headed up to the peak. Velouria fast approached us from behind, "Magnus... It was a trick!"

Oh, shit. What was it now? "What do you mean?" She was breathing too heavily, and unable to respond. Her exaggerated breathing sounded erotic, for some reason.

Velouria finally regained her breath, "The... main group had snuck to the peak... The sick and the elderly, the children... They're under attack right now!"

Turning around, I began running as fast as my white boy legs would carry me as I strained myself up that hill. Running up inclines is bad for the soul. And my legs.

Avoiding any enemies, branches to trip on, or vehicles to run into, I managed to make it to the peak to be greeted by a sinister old man who had captured someone very familiar to me. They had captured some of the children.

"Bastards!"

The men moved to engage me, but before they even got a single step in, a flurry of flying weapons sliced through and flayed them like fish. As the men collapsed onto the ground and the children ran in fear, the leader yelled, "Kill them all! For Grima!"

Flora appeared by my side, and she winked at me, "Sorry I took so long. It's unusual for me, I swear," blushing at her own crude joke there, "I'll help you now."

Finally reaching the top step, Lissa fell onto her buttocks, "...Wait... up..."

Cordelia flew up from the side of the cliff and broke the enemy lines with an incredible charge, skewering the lead mage with her lance, "For my family!"

Leaping off of her pegasus and whirling her lance around her, she managed to slay the remaining mages in a symphony of violence.

She was spattered in the blood of her enemies when the battle had finished, and Velouria, who reached the final step, asked, "Is it that time of the month already?"

"Did you just..." I stopped myself short, "Cordelia. Do a headcount. Relay the information to Keaton when he and his men arrive. Lissa... Heal me, please."

Lissa brought out her staff as I stumbled to my feet, unable to stand any longer, "Too... many... stairs..." I looked over, and at the top of the stairway was an exhausted-looking Anna. Oh, I guess I'd have to handle that, too, huh?

I stood up despite the pain in my legs and told the others I'd speak with them when we all met back up, and then I joined Anna's side down by one of the houses in the village.

"Anna? Hey, I... I wanted to talk," I encroached behind her as carefully and as timidly as possible not to bother her, "About... You know, before."

Anna looked up at me, "You mean when you said I wasn't good enough for you?"

I was taken aback by how blunt she was being, "Hey, I-I never said that. I'm not in the mindset to make choices regarding romance, okay? I... I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm not ready to commit yet..."

"So it's not me, it's you, right? Is that the contrived crap you'd spew to me?" Anna shook her head, "If you like me or not, you should be able to accept or reject my feelings. Regardless of other people... Or am I just not worth considering?"

"Anna... I never said that. I don't dislike you... It's just that sometimes you infuriate me, and I don't like being toyed with. I'm a fragile person in some ways," I figured being honest with her was the only way to get my feelings across.

Anna clasped her hands together, "But you still won't give me an answer, right? I just have to...suffer through the silence?"

This was a fateful moment. I, Magnus, decided to make the choice, "Anna... We'll bang, okay?" She gave me a confused look, and I decided to end the joke there, "Anna... Look, I'm really touched. I just think we should be friends first. I want to get to know you before I commit. I don't want to hurt you, really. You mean enough to me that I don't want that..."

"I... can try. It's just... Do you know hard it is to like someone and to not be able to confess. Or to get an answer when you do?" Anna looked up at me, a little teary-eyed, "And if you find someone else in the meantime... I... I..."

"I'll give you a fair shot, alright?" I patted Anna on the head and she finally smiled back up at me.

Anna nodded, "Alright... I'll accept that... But don't forget about me."

Feeling just slightly lighter in step and emotion, I turned around to see Flora and Cordelia staring at me, both with neutral expressions. Oh...

Suddenly, I felt Chester laughing at my misfortune, wherever he is.

The meeting at the Wolfskins happened soon after the girl's silent treatment endured all the way to camp. Every time I tried to speak to them, they coldly (and in Flora's case, literally) turned away, ignoring any explanation I was willing to give.

Right before we entered the main hut, Velouria whispered, "So about that mating thing now..."

"Ask me later," I shot back, still in a bitter mood, "I don't know yet."

"Hmph," I turned back to see a huffy Cordelia looking away from me, a disgusted look on her face.

I tried to defend myself, "Hey, that was... Come on, Cordelia... Don't hold that against me!"

Cordelia shot back, "You seem to want everything held against you at this point."

"This hole I've dug for myself is quite deep, now, isn't it?" I dryly commented on my own misery.

Velouria chuckled, "You can go deeper."

Too scared to respond, I said nothing.

It was in that quiet solemn air that we finally entered Keaton's hut, and I sat in my own respective chair in silence, feeling great guilt at the situation that wasn't even my fault to begin with.

Keaton started the meeting with an angry growl, "The bastards killed quite a few of our injured and elderly. We lost so few of our able-bodied men, but we showed our belly to the enemy..."

"It's not your fault, Father," Velouria tried to reassure him, hand on his shoulder, "There's no way that we could have predicted such a cowardly tactic."

"Someone must have informed them of how we'd react," he theorized, "Someone on their team has intel beyond his place. I'm going to find him and rip his throat out."

One of his officers asked, "Boss, what about us?"

Keaton stood up, "Everyone, I trust you all to rebuild the village and protect everyone. I'll be going with these strangers. If they intend to fight these bastards, these... Grimleal or whatever, I want to bleed every last wretch. The world will know now to fuck with us Wolfskins ever again."

He walked into the center of the room, his arms outstretched, and his blood boiling, "Time and time again, we've been hunted like dogs, like animals! We've been exiled from the land of Nohr, thrown into the middle of nowhere on this mountain, and punished for so much as 'overstepping our bounds'!" The other Wolfskins nodded and thought back on their own pasts. It was unfair how both Nohr and Hoshido basically treated them like outsiders. "Well, no more! When the lands run red with the blood of the bastards who attacked us here, no one will _ever_ hear our name without cowering in fear!"

Velouria announced the second that Keaton and I left the hut, "I'm coming with you, Father."

Keaton shook his head, running his hand through his shaggy hair, "Not this time, Daughter. This journey isn't going to be a playful one like last time."

"I'm aware, Dad. But you leaving me here... That's a death sentence in itself..." she said that as her ears folded and she clung to his shirt.

"For the love of..." He looked up at me, "Can't you take her off of my hands? For just five minutes..." he sighed, "Fine. But I won't be coddling you. And I expect you to give me space, or I'll get a restraining order again."

Velouria cheered in victory and ran off after my fellow party members. "She's in high spirits..."

Keaton laughed, "I'd expect as much. Ever since her mother died in the deep realms..." He closed his eyes, probably in remembrance of her or something of that nature, "She probably clings to me so much because of that... I meant what I said. She needs a good friend. I was impressed with you today. Live up to my expectations."

I felt so much more pressure now, "Uh, y-yes sir?"

Laughing, he patted me on the head, a turn around for once, "Come on, kid. I don't bite. Hard."

When we finally returned to my camp and finished the introductions to our new scruffy party members, I eventually slipped away to go to Flora's room to have a much needed conversation with her.

I stepped up to the door and knocked on the door, and when no answer came from the other side, I assumed she didn't want to talk and knew it was me. I opened the door anyways and found Flora sitting on the edge of her bed, arms crossed, giving me a cross look.

"What do you want, milord?" She said it with such disdain that I wanted to run away, "Here to flirt with me and go off gallivanting with other girls again?"

"I... You know...Maybe it's better I just give up. I'm too stupid to patch things up with you," I turned to leave, but stopped myself, "...No. Not this time." I turned back and walked up to her and knelt before her, looking into her eyes, "I refuse to let my own nature ruin this. Flora... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm indecisive, and that I can't make choices... I'm sorry I can't bring myself to hurt others, even when it only causes more pain... And I'm sorry that I ever hurt you."

She wasn't speechless, just calculating her response carefully, "Magnus..."

I grabbed her hand and enclosed it in both of mine, "I... didn't want you to like me. I'd have rather you never did, because... I believe I'll just fuck it up and hurt you. And then I end up doing what I was afraid I would do because of that..." I shook my head, "But not anymore. I'm not going to be that way anymore! I won't betray your trust ever again... No matter what it takes for me to do so. And when I do decide... Whether it's to be with you or someone else... I want you to be in my life regardless. That is how I feel."

"You make it sound like I'd say no..." Flora laughed at my miserable expression, "I'm not a heartless monster... I understand what it's like to be conflicted in love. Once upon a time, I had feelings for a man I worked with. Sharp tongue, rude, belligerent, obsessive over our Lady, Corrin."

"Jakob... Joker. Whichever works," I whispered to myself.

Flora nodded, "The very same. But he never noticed me; he loved Corrin, though he refused to admit to it. I confessed to him once, and his response was... Not receptive. But it was the one time his cruel tongue was missing. He was never more kind to me than when he told me how he felt... So if you do end up loving another girl... I'll accept that. I've had it happen before. But I won't give up... Because you want me to be happy, too, right?"

She said this with a smile, but the single tear in her eye touched my soul, and I embraced her in a hug as we shared our true feelings on such a daunting subject. No one ever said love was easy... I expect that Robert was having a much simpler time being a manwhore, while Chester... Well, he can choke on a bag of dicks and die.


	23. Magnus, Paralogue One: The Game Of Life

**Magnus-Paralogue One-The Game of Life-Reeno**

It was a couple of days since the incident at Mount Garou. We had moved further into southern Nohr with the intent of finding Orton and his men. Keaton had quickly befriended Henry in their share of love in blood, battle, and animals. Velouria pushed the limits of what a family relationship looked like to my team, and we grew increasingly more organized.

On our way to the Border Walls where I intended to recruit Benny and Charlotte to finally screw over Chester one more time, we had entered a smaller town named Reeno, which conveniently had a casino. Gregor and Gaius had suggested a guy's night out tomorrow, so it was going to be a full day for me.

Why a full day, you ask? Well, I had found out that Chester's bet affected me more than I knew. It wasn't a 24-hour period from the first request; it was a 24 hour period from the first request per girl, and every girl that joined would have this privilege.

Anna and Velouria had both been intrigued by this information, and because Cordelia hadn't ordered me but asked for a favor, she also had her requests left. Why bring this up? Before the guy's night out tomorrow, I had prior engagements today. Dressed up in a suit and tie, I looked into the mirror and adjusted my collar; I had a date...

Exiting my room, I bumped into Cordelia, of all people, "Oh, you're looking presentable," she said with a sinister smile, "So this is what she asked for, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," I shyly commented. It had been a long while since I'd gone on a date, and it was a wholly new experience in this new world I was in, "I'm so nervous right now. I can't stop my legs from shaking."

Cordelia laughed, "Ah, that's how it is. You're not all that experienced, are you? I think that's fine, considering who you're going out with. It's...cute."

I picked up on that right quick, "Cute as in like a little brother or cute as in you like that in a guy?"

"...I wonder myself. But would the answer matter to you?" When I neglected to answer, she nodded, "I see, I see. I won't make hasty judgments like the others might. Maybe I'll take you on a date myself, just for the experience of it."

"You've never been out with a guy before? But you're stunning," I was legitimately surprised by that, "And I don't mean just looks. You're really smart, and you encourage me when I'm down. You have a sharp memory, a love for animals, a kind nature, and your loyalty is inspiring. I can't imagine what dumbass wouldn't be in love with you."

Cordelia blushed, looking away, "I... I'm sorry. I'm not used to..." she turned away from me, "Uh... th-thank you, Magnus. I haven't been told anything like that before. I... There is some things I might have to organize, so I'll be off now." She walked off in a hurry, but with a certain skip to her step. Did I oust the black hole density-level Chrom?

I couldn't distract myself thinking about this right now. I had somewhere to be. Bidding Gunter farewell at the door, I stepped out from the castle and headed down the small pathway that led up to the main road that led through Reeno. The casino was in the center of town, the size of a mansion, with card games, medieval games of chance, five-finger fillet, among other games I'd never heard of before.

The town was small and stylized much more than in Northern Nohr. It had architecture reminiscent of France, with a single stone archway with the town's name carved into a stone pillar set atop it. Apparently, the town had thrived on the fact of being the only gambling center in Nohr, and being so close to where the country of Chevois used to be, along with Nestra and other smaller-city states on the outskirts of the continent.

That was why Garon left it alone; without it, the little money the country received would be made moot. I never understood why he hadn't invaded Nestra like he did Cheve, but it probably had to do with endangering this city, the likely first target if he opened up a war. With the Valmese and Plegian Wars raging to the north, and with Grado attacking them now too, they didn't have the men to do it anyways.

When I walked past the casino, I noticed some guards. One of them was a gaunt, grizzled-looking mercenary with his green shirt torn off at the sleeves to show off his biceps, and his unkempt green hair. Why was he familiar to me...? His men were also mercenaries, likely hired by the casino to guard the streets outside and deal with thieves and cheaters.

I ignored it and finally made my way to where I was headed; a small restaurant called The Banana Peddler. Stepping inside, I was greeted by a smiling waiter, a somewhat short darker-skinned gentleman with obvious cuts left over from shaving his mustache on his upper lip, "Excoos, sir, do you have a... reservation?"

"Uh... Yeah. Table for two; two-thirty, at table thirteen," I read it off of the small notepad I had with me. No way would I remember that off my hand. Not with how hectic things have been.

The waiter nodded, "Si, table thirteen. Your date is already here, monsieur."

I walked behind him, "What country are you... Never mind."

The waiter led me to my seat, where my date, a smirking Anna awaited me, "This is your seat, sir."

Sitting across from Anna, I nodded, "Thank you," he handed us both menus, and I casually glanced over mine for a moment before looking up at my date. She was engrossed in her own menu, but I didn't mind.

She was wearing a red blouse without shoulders, and those sleeves that are on salsa dancer uniforms. This matched her crimson heels, her long hair let down and reaching past her shoulders easily, and the ruby necklace she had on, "You really like red, huh?"

Anna looked up, her face now matching her outfit, "Oh... Yeah. My wardrobe is a bit one-trick. My family uses colours to identify us. I think it brings out the best in me, though," she smiled, "You look good in your suit, sir Magnus. I wouldn't mind bringing you home like that."

"Don't tease me," I said back, somewhat defensively, "I've rarely ever worn it, except for family gatherings and funerals."

"How is your family back home? Will they be alright without you?" She asked, the first time anyone had really dug into my personal past.

I struggled how to phrase it, "Well, it's not the most normal of home lives. My parents split up... Have a sister and a brother, both younger than me. And a cat; a little rat bastard named Kyan... I miss him."

Anna nodded as she set her menu down, "I see. My parents were always way too busy to spend much time with us individually. We had pets, too, but I never had one. I was too busy selling things, even at a young age. My obsession with money was... rampant, even then."

"That's a weird thing to be obsessed with. There a reason for it?" Her eyes darted around the room, and I realized she was thinking of something that made her vulnerable.

"I had a friend, a young boy named Wally. He was a sickly boy. He needed some experimental medicine. It cost a fortune; needed something called Dragon Herbs. I raised the money for him, but... Well, you can imagine why I still have that obsession now," Anna sighed, a forlorn, crushed look on her face.

I put my hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her, "Anna... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into something painful for you."

Anna nodded, "I understand. You're curious to who I am... I never grew out of it. I guess it comforted me; whenever my sisters got sick, I was always able to help them out. But then I became..." she bit her upper lip, "That Anna, you know? My sisters liked adventure or running shops or making new inventions, and I just started taking advantage of people's insecurities for money."

"You can be more than just that now," I offered her some suggestions, "Now that you know... You can change. Be anyone you want. You don't have to compare yourself to your sisters. I like you for you."

"Are you hitting on me, milord? I'm so touched..." she gave me another mischievous smirk, but her words felt sincere, "I think it's about time that we order... I'm paying for once. I did ask you out, after all."

I nodded, hoping she wouldn't make me pay for it later, in other ways. Wait... What was I thinking? This girl just poured her heart out to me, and I'm still thinking worst case scenario for myself... Damnit.

I'd stop that right now. For once, I'd try to look on the bright side of life... At least for this one date.

We finished our appetizers making small talk, and while we were waiting for the main course, we struck up another conversation, "Magnus, I do want to apologize for earlier, though."

"About what?"

"Well, hurting Flora and... Pressuring you so much," she said, stretching her arms up over her head, "My family taught me to win at everything. Love, barter, fighting... We're expected to meet their high standards. No Anna is a poor performer."

I thought about that, "Now that makes sense to me. I'm not holding that against you though," I laughed just a bit, "I hate to lose sometimes, too. Mostly when my friends try to screw me over. Card games, that arena fight we had... I'm still blaming you for me losing, though."

Anna nodded, "That's fair, it is kind of my fault. I got to go on a date with you though, so... I don't have regrets." If she didn't say that with such a genuine smile, I'd still be mad at her, honestly.

As I leaned up against the comfortable seats that we were in and the strange waiter from before placed both of our plates on the table and unveiled them as specially crafted meat bowls (beef, bear, and venison cooked well done and draped in sauces and spices over a large amount of rice in the bowl) and felt myself salivate just a bit, and Anna handed me my utensils with a cheery smile, I finally decided that it was worth it.

That dinner was one of the most memorable I'd had in this world, and considering my time getting smashed with Henry (which took a while) and the time Gaius and I accidentally stole candy from Tharja (and nearly died), that said a lot.

I wanted to walk Anna back to the castle, but she asked if she could see me off outside the town's outskirts. She had decided to get something from a store and politely declined when I asked if she wanted company; it was something no guy should be around when shopping for. I got the hint.

I was walking back up the pathway when I noticed something that caught my eye. A beautiful Siamese cat wandered up the pathway but took a different turn, and curious, I followed it, wondering where it would lead me to. In my mind, it would lead me to a secret treasure or a grotto filled with mice or something else notable.

I wasn't wrong.

The beautiful and fluffy cat lead to a field of flowers, and as I perched myself up behind a tree not more than ten yards away, I saw a group of kittens emerge from a small hole in the middle of the field in the center of some higher-up dandelions. The kittens, some tabby, others Siamese, and one obese red kitten flocked out towards their mother (I presumed) and began jumping on and over her excitedly.

Then someone slowly strolled up to the kittens, and they flocked to her feet as she bent over and knelt on the ground, passing out food to them in small bowls. Cordelia smiled at them all and scratched behind the ears of the mother cat as she tended to the obese kitten children she had and set out another bowl of water, to which the kittens battled with their bodies in desperate attempts to claim all of the food. The fat red kitten most notably would body slam his brethren away to get into the food bowl itself. No wonder he was fat now.

Despite this infighting amongst them, they all warmed up to their protector immediately as Cordelia lavished them with gentle petting and a cooing voice to calm them down, calling them her precious children. I hadn't seen this side of her before, and it was too moe for me.

"This is what kept you busy, huh?" I jokingly asked, stepping out from behind the tree, "Sorry to spy like that. I found the mother and was curious where she lead."

Cordelia puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment, "That's... You know what your curiosity could have done to this cat?!"

I waved my hand, "Don't use the phrase wrong. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back'. Meant to be that wanting to learn things, even bad things, can be satisfying."

"So does me tending to these gentle creatures satisfy you somehow?" I was half-tempted to say that seeing her tend to her pussies would indeed do that, but I held my tongue, "I just found them by chance one day, and they were too desperate for me to not help them out."

"This is exactly what I meant earlier," I reminded her, "Helping out random stray cats like this... This is what makes you beautiful to me, Cordelia. And to other people, certainly."

Cordelia stood up and approached me. Her armor was gone; she was wearing some casual clothes for once, a blue shirt and a green skirt, an odd mix that blended well. She was like the primary colors, "Can you n-not compliment me so suddenly? What if someone heard you?"

I thought about it, "I'm being honest. That's all," I shrugged it off, basically, "It's not like I'm confessing my love to you or anything."

"Yeah, ahaha..." that laugh was broken, awkward, and fake as hell, "I guess you'd never do something like that, huh?" She had such a dead inside look on her face for a brief moment before switching to a smile again, "I think I should be getting back to the castle now, milord. I always have work to do, you know..."

I could try and have a conversation with someone else, but who? The guys went to bed pretty early, sleeping in. Anna was off buying things, Tharja was probably making more hexes, and Cordelia just left... Hm... Flora? Lissa?

"Oh... If it isn't Magnus..." I turned around to see Little Red Riding Nah...Uh, Velouria approach me, "How are you doing, milord? Enjoying your quality time with the merchant girl?"

"We just had a date, that's all," I said, cautious of her intentions, "Does it matter to you? She asked, and I thought it'd be fun. And it was."

Tilting her head and beaming a smirk at me, she asked, "Is that all-"

I cut her off, "Yes, that's all it was. I'm not going to give you details for the sake of gossip," I thought on it, "Or your sick sense of curiosity."

Velouria frowned and gave me puppy dog eyes, "Can I get a date with you, then...?"

"Wha... Why would you want one? With me? There are other dudes on our team; better ones than me, I'm certain," I assured her, much to my own chagrin.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't like. So is that a yes or a no?" She pouted at me, wanting a straight answer, "Come oooooooon... Answer..."

"You're not Lissa, but you nag like her," I hoped she didn't hear that, "Stop whining. I only went out with Anna because she really wanted to."

Velouria folded her arms and showed off her curves as she bent towards me, "So do I, though... Please?"

For the love of... "Fine, fine, whatever. I'm not getting into a fight over this," I sighed, realizing how this might backfire, "Where do you want to go, Miss Impatient?"

Velouria thought on it, a finger to her chin, "Hm... You went out to eat already... Let's go sightseeing, then," she jumped in excitement at her own suggestion, "Let's go walk the town!"

"I'll change into more casual clothes, then," I patted my suit, "I want to keep this suit clean, and you don't seem the cleanly type. I'll return, my fare furry lady..."

Switching back to my normal lord get up and feeling good about myself, I noticed the blue armor reserved for greatness. I'd worked hard, hadn't I? Great Lord Magnus has arrived. Was that a title or just a class, though?

Donning my new, shinier armor and ready for whatever situations Velouria would likely get me into it, I returned to the entrance, and she forcefully wrapped her arm around mine, "Let's go, then."

As we stepped into town, I eventually asked, "So what is there to do in town? I mean... I didn't see much to sightsee or anything..."

Velouria smirked at me, and with a wink laughed, "So there's a few things I've always wanted to try, but they require a second set of hands and an open mind. You interested?"

And that was how we found ourselves in the center of the town, a ten-thousand dollar coin on the end of a fishing line set in the middle of the roadway. We were hunting the elusive Homo Annus. Velouria wanted to see if she would be the first to notice it, and she needed my wallet.

Apparently, she fished in towns for random goods and treasures off of the homeless people too desperate not to let the coin go. Before anyone judges her, she would usually let them keep the money; she had other, more sneaky methods of feeding herself and sleeping at inns.

After a half an hour without seeing her, Velouria sighed and tossed the fishing line away after retrieving the coin from the end of it, "Well, that was a bust. What did you do to her this time, Magnus?"

"I didn't do jack shit!" I stood up and felt my foot slip off of the edge of the roof. Before I could stop my momentum, I found myself falling towards the ground, my back aimed downwards. On the bright side, I didn't have to see the ground.

I never felt the ground rush up to me. Instead, I felt the soft plushness of a horse's mane, and when I casually opened my eyes, I was on my backside on the ground next to a very familiar flying horse. Aurora. Cordelia was breathing heavily, struggling not to panic as she asked, "What were you doing up there!? You could have died if I hadn't seen you in time!"

I scratched the nape of my neck, "Velouria wanted to go Anna fishing..." She gave me a cross stare, "I can explain."

Anna walked up right beside her, another cross stare on her face, "Can you?"

Instead of trying to defend myself, I sighed, "I'll accept my fate. I know better than to argue..."

Velouria jumped down from the roof with grace, shaking her head, "Buzzkills. We just wanted to go people fishing, and Magnus here chose Anna..."

"Bullshit!" I shot back at her, not caring if she knew what that even meant, "I will not be framed!"

"So you didn't agree to mess with Anna?" She held up my damn coin, "And this isn't yours?"

Glaring at Velouria, I stood up and tried to stand my ground, "You would have made me agree otherwise! And if you weren't so cute, I wouldn't even be here defending you right now!"

I noticed Cordelia and Anna both raised their eyebrows at that one.

"So cute, huh?" Anna snarked, "You left me to go back to camp, ended up on a date with another girl, and have the gall to call her cute to my face?"

Cordelia shook her head and sighed, "Why do I have a thing for dense men..." she whispered to herself, "Magnus, you're not exactly a smart Lord, are you?"

"I never claimed I was good with words. Or feelings. Or censoring myself," I added that last bit after thinking back on today, "And as I've said to both of you before, you're cute, too. Charming. Anna with her keen sense of mixing mischief with kindness, being both indulgent of her own needs yet wasting not a dime.

And Cordelia, whose tireless dedication and hearty work ethics inspires in me a drive to do better myself," I coughed after saying that last bit to distract them, "That's neither here nor there."

With a blush and a skip to her step, Anna shyly turned around, "Well, I won't interrupt you guys, then. I can wait my turn. But Velouria..." she looked back, a genuinely terrifying smile on her face, "I play to win."

Velouria bared her fangs in a vicious, bloodcurdling smile, "Is that so, merchant girl? A wolfskin never backs down from a challenge."

Cordelia grabbed Anna's shoulder, "Enough. Magnus, enjoy your day. Anna and I will make ourselves useful. We could use some time to ourselves, I think."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this..." Anna joked, a bead of sweat forming on her head.

Smirking at the two of them, Velouria paraphrased, "Welcome to the world of girl's love! It's slippery when wet, so take precautions!"

"Can you..." I grabbed a hold of Velouria's blouse, "Can we just do something less dangerous? Or less stressful?"

She smirked, a single canine pointing out from her mouth, "Less stressful, huh? I think I have an idea..."

I turned to see Cordelia and Anna had already left us alone, leaving me to whatever fate had in store. Why did I feel impending doom?

And by impending doom, I found myself sitting in a meadow while Velouria excitedly dug into a nearby spot of dirt, searching rampantly for something buried deep beneath the soil. She had transformed into a Wolfskin to do so, and the sight was both amazing and frightening.

Of course, I didn't think much of it. I'd seen her transform before. It was only in hindsight that I realized what this looked like to the locals.

She just keep digging at that one spot, and with that going on, I thought the companions I'd made, starting with the girls.

Flora is alluring, patient, sweet, kind, understanding of my stupidity and faults. She doesn't try to punish me for them. But it's that exact fact that makes me feel horrible when I make her feel awful or worse, make her cry. I want her to be happy, yeah, but she could do better. I don't know if I could ever be the man she sees me as, but I doubt it would hurt to try. Plus, I like her... I'm still not ready to commit, but if I did, Flora will hopefully understand the struggle I had in deciding. Would her father even approve of me if I did choose her? Decisions, decisions...

The second girl I recruited, Tharja. Tharja kinda scares me when she's mad. Or plotting things. Or annoyed. Or making hexes. She can be really cool and kind when she wants to be. She also does indeed have some of the best curves in the army. I wouldn't mind trying to learn magic (hexes, dark magic, normal magic, and any other magic based things) from her and Henry, though I don't know if I'd be a good student when it comes to results. If I could just pacify her wrath towards my occasional missteps then everything should be fine.

Lissa is amusing when she is actually being casual and not full blown prankster but I need to give her credit for back handing the truth about people when the time calls for it or she's pushed too far. That takes guts, talent, and big cojones. She's a really good healer and with a lot of potential if she only would take herself more seriously. I understand where she's coming from with not wanting to be protected and useless all too well. Still, she's brave, if not a bit reckless, and I look forward to her progress. I am almost terrified she is gonna prank me though...especially with snakes... But beyond that, I'm glad she's with us.

Cordelia is a gentle beauty and has that gorgeous long red hair. I feel bad she has all that pressure to be perfect and that people resent her for how hard she tries. It's tiresome how everyone in the world demands the highest from you and then get angry when you can reach that maximum output. I think she's a very impressive warrior and Pegasus rider, as that has to take a lot. Her armor's cool, and I guess it fits with her not so blessed bust. She's kind, compassionate, diligent, and has kept me on the straight and narrow whenever I get lazy or down. I never expected for her to like someone like me, but it may be better than pining for Chrom, considering his density. That being said, I don't think I'm worthy of her even if I tried...

Anna is attractive and I love that hair and colour. She's a skilled fighter but I wish she didn't sell that fight for her own gain. I'm shocked she fell for me, I thought I was too far under the radar for her to like me. My wallet is scared as all hell of her. From what she said on our date she's... A bit over the top sometimes, but pleasant, and sweet in her own way. We didn't start on the best terms, and sometimes she's reckless or problematic, but we've moved past those troubling few days. Besides, she has keen fashion sense and a nice ass. I fear her family might disapprove of me, though. Though, I wonder if she'd teach me gambling... Despite that, I don't know women well enough to get her all the time, and it's frustrating.

Velouria is beautiful and fun, and it's amusing to watch her get excited over little things she finds interesting. I'm not sure why she's possessive over me even though we aren't in a relationship, and so adorably simple minded at times. Her red riding hood is cute. She can be fearsome in her wolf form but that just makes her more interesting. She probably could get me to be more active since we can both laze about if given the chance. She can be fearsome even in her human form, too. I find it kinda amusing she is so attached to her dad, but I hope if I did marry her he will be supportive and cool with it. Otherwise, I'll have to dig my own grave (and deal with him trying to help). She's soft and scruffy, but I would love to pet her fur. Does she like to be scratched behind the ears?

Then my attention turned to the guys on my team.

Gunter is that cool old mentor every guy wants to train him. Though I am very afraid he might be brainwashed, I really want to trust him. He is definitely the kind of teacher I can work with. I would give my all to try to keep up his training for me. His age and wisdom show in his actions, I think. I do wonder if he got his scar from Reina though... I am gonna be bummed if I have to take care of Gunter if he turns. Otherwise, I hope I can keep him safe.

Henry is awesome and hilarious because he's partially insane like I can sometimes come off as. I wish I could more help him with dealing with his past but I don't know how. I wish I could understand what he went through. I love his puns and dark humor. I definitely think he's one of the best friends of the group, and definitely one of the nonjudgmental ones. I don't mind drinking with him again, but next time, maybe not at a _public_ bar...

Gaius is cool, and I hope we can share candy and chill out together later. For now, we're acting pretty professional with each other, so maybe this guy's night out thing will be good for us. If it doesn't end in disaster.

Gregor is a bro. He is chill, funny, accepting, supportive, and a great drinking buddy. I know he'll out drink me till I build up a better tolerance than him but for now I am never gonna win. He's a skilled fighter. I am pretty sure if I have a problem or need and I can go to him. I just have to ask him to go easy on me in the training since when we became friends he broke my fucking haaaand.

Keaton is cool, scruffy, fun to hang out with, and when I saw him with his tribe, he was a respectable leader. I think he's a nice guy, though I worry if he likes Flora. He's a commendable fighter, and would hopefully make a cool possible future father in law... That being said... Who the hell was Velouria's mother? The streak was blackish blue... Who came to mind?

Before I could contemplate further, I heard a noise. When I looked up, I saw a group of well-dressed men, all mercenaries, other blades-for-hire. The leader of them, that green-haired man from earlier, the gaunt creepy guy, spoke, "Well, if it ain't some freak with the werewolf out here."

"What are you d-doing here?" I asked, nervously, reaching for my blade when I saw how well-armed they were.

"Name's Binks. We were sent by them there townsfolk to find some wolf beast on the outskirts of town and skin it," he chuckled to himself, "Always wanted to hunt one, meself."

I stood my ground, giving him a fierce glare, "She hasn't even done anything..."

Binks just shook his head, "And we'll make sure," he stepped forward, "Out of the way... Boy."

Pulling out a cutlass that Cordelia helped me forge, the stainless steel glinting in the setting sun, I replied, "Over my dead body."

"Cute," Binks snapped his fingers and several of his mercenaries charged at me.

Swinging my cutlass in an arc, I gutted one and kicked a second to the ground. These guys were poorly trained, well-armed but inexperienced. Who hired them? Grado?

Cracking his knuckles, Binks slammed his axe into the earth beneath his feet, "Come on, you lowly dogs! Prove yer worth!"

Again, another group of mercenaries descended on me, but in that moment the world stopped, time slowed. Like Gregor taught me, I concentrated on the enemy leader. I charged straight for him.

Time immediately picked back up when one of the mercenaries cut through my defenses and knocked me back, his blade lashing into my shoulder.

The attacker, a smirking man with one hand wielding a rapier and the other flipping a coin, was familiar to me. His long scarlet hair, his small dark blue hat, that gambler's smirk, and his matching dark blue coat, "I told Binks not to take side jobs... But look what the old boss found, heh," he spoke with confidence, "Name's Joshua. I don't need yours."

Binks growled, running towards Joshua and spiking the ground where he just was. Joshua nimbly dodged, "Damn bloke... I've had enuff of yer attitude!"

"Oh, Binks... I thought we were good partners..." Joshua sighed, taking an attack stance, "I'll duel you if you wish."

Binks raised his arm, "Men, skin that prick and his mutt! I'll 'andle the traitor!"

His men charged on his cue, while Binks launched an aggressive assault on Joshua, who was barely able to block it by revealing a second sword, a scimitar. He was dual-wielding!?

"Two!?" Binks shouted as he jumped back, his mighty axe leaning against his back, "So this is the true technique of the Prince from Jehanna..."

I stepped back, glaring at the seventeen or so mercenaries gaining ground on me. How could I fight all of them!?

Before I could answer that my date finally sprang to action, leaping over me and whipping her powerful legs out. She tripped three of the enemies and lunged on a fourth, clawing into his undefended face.

Another man tried to strike her from behind. I intercepted his attack and knocked him back, swinging my cutlass furiously to defend her. I managed to fell my opponent, but two more jumped in.

Back against Velouria, I asked, "I wish they were on our side..."

A bolt of lightning struck the first to try and attack us both, and Anna, Levin Sword in hand, dropped from the sky, impaling another mercenary with her blade.

Cordelia, who had dropped Anna off, charged from behind the enemies, lancing several of them and scattering them. Anna, Velouria, and I took advantage of that distraction, and the four of us soon defeated the enemy completely. One or two mercs ran, and Velouria frantically gave chase, running them through the streets.

I turned my attention to Binks, who had floored Joshua with great difficulty. Before he could strike him down though, I grabbed a fire tome I kept on myself, "If this works... Fire!?" A small bolt of fire, pitiful but still somewhat appealing to me, one with no magical talent, sped at Binks' back, and it blasted harmlessly into his back, barely burning the coat.

He about faced and growed upon seeing my reinforcements, "Damn... When a simple job goes wrong..." With his axe in hand, Binks sprinted off into town, "I'll be back, lad!"

Binks ran off into the distance, and by the time Velouria came back and offered to sniff him out, it was too late.

I had gotten Joshua moved to our infirmary. He was out cold, and Lissa spent a lot of the night watching over him. It was the evening after, and today the guys and I would go out gambling and drinking. I decided it would be foresightful of me to visit him, "Lissa, is he done yet?"

"You rushing me again, Lord?" Lissa sassed me back without skipping a beat, "You want to learn how to heal? Then let me work!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I walked up to the bed Joshua was in. He hadn't sustained major injuries, just a bruised rib. I was thankful he'd lived, but he was still unconscious.

Lissa shook her head, "I'll watch over for him. You can go and hang out with the guys. I know you're excited for it."

I leaned over and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks for workin' overtime, Lissa. I'm proud of you trying your hardest." Letting go of her, I gave her a nod, "I'll get the others home safe. Maybe not sober, but safe."

I ignored the embarrassment on her face and left to meet up with the others in the castle courtyard. When the six of us met up, I held out that blue orb of ours and ported us straight to the outskirts of town.

"This is going to be great, Chuckles," Gaius patted me on the back, "I hear you can handle drink well."

Henry nodded, a smile on his face like always, "Yeah, he always gets me to my bed before the nightmares start!"

Gregor shook his head, "We shall see who drinks best. Let us find our way into casino now."

We all headed to the casino, and Gregor purchased the first round of ale for us. I decided to talk with Gunter and Gaius, the two I'd spent the least time with, while Henry, Gregor, and Keaton perused the slot machines.

Gunter spoke up first, "It's been a long time since I relaxed like this," he downed his second drink, some sarsaparilla mixed with ginger root grounded into a fine powder, a really bitter drink, "... It reminds me of my youth."

"What were you like as a young man, Gunter?" I asked, curious, "You don't talk much about then."

"Well, I find it a habit of mine to leave the past behind... Long ago, in my youth, I was a noble," Gunter explained, "A sprightly young lad with dreams in my heart. I became a butler at the Nohrian Estate, up until my one love, the Queen, Garon's dearest mother, was assassinated," Gunter grimaced, "On that day, I took up the arms and became Garon's retainer. I trained him, and in my old age he assigned me to Corrin's side as a retirement opportunity. To think he'd order Hans to execute us both..."

I nodded in agreement, "Garon's not... He's not alive anymore, actually. He was replaced by a monster that bears his guise," Gunter looked shocked, but I continued, "Don't blame yourself for that... Corrin is, to the best of my knowledge, safe."

Gaius downed his drink, a root beer float, "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've seen. Saw a mage come back to life. Freaky stuff, mate."

"So Gaius... Uh... Are you happy working with us or...?"

"It gets me the goods," Gaius spoke bluntly, "Chuckles, you're not a bad boss. Better than my last one. That's why Gregor and I quit. Killing civilians like Validar wanted..."

I remembered, "Right... You even framed Maribelle's dad to save her life."

Gaius glared at me, "How do you know that!?"

"I'm... from another world," I admitted to them, "I think I told everyone else this over time except you, Gregor, Velouria, and Keaton. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"And this other world...?" Gunter tried to draw me into explaining it more.

Sighing, I accepted my fate, "Because of that world, I knew about this one before I arrived here. It's why I know where to get units or about you guys," I added, "I'm not using it against you or anything, honest."

Gaius eyed me up, "Chuckles, this is primo info. If news got out that you're some kinda... Psychic or something, that could be very bad for us."

"I know..." I said thinking about the potential consequences.

"And if I was a colder man, I'd sweeten my tooth right now with that tip," Gaius winked at me, "But considering you're keeping my secrets, I'll return the favor for free, Chuckles. Just this once."

Gunter downed his third full glass and sighed, "Ah, but i do miss working for Corrin. I hope she's alright... Wherever she is."

"No worries, Scarface," Gaius casually gave him a somewhat defacing nickname, "When you can turn into a dragon, people tend not to mess with you... I knew a little girl once... Oh, but if she knew I'd called her that..."

That was when Henry stumbled up to the table, smashed to hell and back, "I think I left my keys... Here." he set his tome down on the table carefully and precisely before crumpling to the floor and smacking my legs with his face under the table.

Sighing, I got up and pulled Henry up off of the floor and placed him in my chair, "Stay here. Watch him guys," I looked over to Keaton and Gregor, still gambling, "I'll trade off with them for now."

Gaius shook his head, "You can't handle your drink, huh, Smiles?"

Henry managed to keep himself steady for a moment, "I try my best..." he hiccuped before collapsing onto the table with a loud bang.

I approached my other comrades from behind, "How's this going?"

Gregor slammed his fist onto a nearby wooden table, cracking it into dust, "Damn! Game is rigged," Gregor grabbed the lever and pulled again, "Let Gregor win or face consequences!"

"This," Keaton sighed, folding his ears, "This is why I don't do crowds..."

"Hey, no need to pout, Keaton... It's good to spend time with others, right?" I said higher pitched at the end when he glared at me, "So, how was the tribe doing when we left?"

Keaton's face scrunched up in anger at the mere mention of it, "The casualties were minimal. I should be happy, but..." he growled, "To think that happened on my watch... Mistakes like that are for whelps and pups."

He was tearing himself about that still, "Keaton... They used advanced tactics. Masked their smells with magic, risked an alternate path... How is it your fault that they had that many resources on hand?"

"Does it matter? My people were driven to garou because of that bastard King... Garon..." he growled again, "A guard of his... Hans. He slaughtered my father's people, killed my papa... And instead of executing him, Garon raised him to General..."

"Hans did that!? Is that why he was tried for murder!?" I didn't know what he'd been convicted of.

Keaton let the tension in his body release, "...Yeah. We, the Wolfskin people, demanded it. The King's timely response was to escort us to our reservation on Mount Garou... If we hadn't been warned about your visit beforehand... We would likely have slaughtered you."

I squeaked when he said that, "Oh... Well, I'm glad that Luke told you about me, t-then."

"Ah, that reminds me..." Keaton gripped my shoulder excruciatingly hard, "I need to have a talk with you, Magnus... Outside, if you catch my drift."

I was too frightened to say no, so I silently nodded and followed him out. On the way out, a machine rang out with noises, and we heard someone shout, "Gregor is winner!"

Gaius noticed Keaton was escorting me out, and I waved to him, "Gaius, can you help m-... Join us outside for a walk!?"

"No thanks, Chuckles, I like my limbs," he laughed, a candy sucker in his mouth as he gave me a shifty grin, "It'll be quick."

"You're not helping...!" I growled back at him as Keaton pushed open the door and whipped me outside.

As the door closed behind him, he adjusted his scruffy hair with his free hand, "Ah, it smells nice out here... Not like the mountain at all. This is why I miss visiting human towns..."

"Well, if we win..." I offered, "Then you and your tribe will be free to go as they used to."

"That would be nice... That's in the future though. Much before then, I have to deal with you," he grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and walked me down a dark alleyway, "You know... As a father, and one who has lost... so much... I have to be protective of my daughter, right?"

I nodded, trying to play along to whatever he said, "Understood, s-sir!"

Keaton dropped me to the ground with a disapproving glare, "Now come on... I'm not going to hurt you... If you're smart, that is," he smiled right in my face, making it all the more frightening, "See, Magnus... I'm a reasonable guy. I know that Velouria's the one showin' interest in you, and that's all good and fine..."

"It... it is? You won't kill me?" I said, still afraid to stand up straight.

Keaton nodded, patting me on the back a couple of times, "Not without good reason," he said with his eyes closed, "I'm not some savage."

Sighing, I finally let myself breathe, "T-thanks... Keaton. I was worried that you might be upset with me, and I-"

"Now if you were to..." I stopped mid sentence, "for example, make her cry... Well, she might come to her dearest father for his comfort. And if she were to ask... I'd skin you for her. Understood?"

"Y-yes!?" I said, backing up against the wall.

Keaton opened his eyes and slammed his clawed hand against the wall behind me, "And I assure you... My clan will enjoy another set of bones to play with." He didn't say this with a single hint of hesitation or sarcasm, giving me a demon glare with those fiery red eyes he had before he transformed.

I wanted to run away from him in that moment, to scream and flee. I wanted Flora to comfort me, or Anna, hell, anybody!

Then my savior arrived in the form of a particular smell. A smell that grabbed Keaton's attention, "Velouria!? What is she doing in that part of town!?"

Confused, I queried, "You... smell her?"

Nodding, Keaton's ears perked up, "She's off to the north. The slums... It doesn't feel right," he grabbed his beaststone and within seconds, was rushing off into the northern half of the town on all fours, barging his way through several guards and passersby in his rampage forward.

With little alternative, I felt my cutlass to make sure I was armed and pursued Keaton, hoping he wouldn't do anything too reckless.

I took a hell of a time getting there, because when I finally arrived, Keaton, in his transformed state, was knocked around like a ragdoll by a more than familiar green-haired bastard, "If it ain't the Lord..."

Slamming his axe into the ground in the small courtyard area we were in, I observed our surroundings. Velouria looked pretty badly beaten up, laying up against a wall. Several villagers were flayed out for everyone to see, the blood still leaking off of Binks' clothes and weapon of choice. There was a well not too far from us, made of stone like the ground and buildings.

"You're at it again!? Didn't you learn the first time!?" I unsheathed my cutlass and stepped closer to him, ready to fight for my newest companions.

Binks ignored me as Keaton strained his body onto his feet, and he ran, no longer in beast form, trying desperately to attack Binks. He managed to claw his face, severing his left eye, but Binks survived and kicked Keaton away before bringing the axe down into his back. Keaton yelped in horrendous pain, but when Binks raised his axe to strike again, I attacked.

"Back off!" I stabbed him in the knee, ripping my cutlass to the side. Binks groaned in pain, but it didn't stop him from kneeing me in the chest. Reaching for another weapon, he took out a set of hand axes. He threw one, and it struck my right arm. Another into my left thigh, and another in my right. As I fell to my knees and screamed out in pain, I can't help but be reminded of Ace Ventura at the time... I'd laugh if the pain wasn't crippling me.

I struggled, reaching for my cutlass. I gripped the hilt with my left hand and tried to get to my knees. It hurt so much, and a lot of blood hit the ground when I did, but I refused to stay down.

As Binks took a step towards me, Velouria landed on his back and clawed him right in the cheeks, trying to rip his face off, it looked like. Binks bashed her in the nose and flipped her over onto the ground. He grabbed her by the tail and struggled to rip her from the ground, "I swear to the Voice... You dog bitch!"

In a single swipe, I stabbed my cutlass in a raging fervor, forcing the blade and the hilt right through his damn throat. As my blade clanged against the stone behind him, Binks let go of Velouria, who crashed onto the hard ground. Binks fell back and tripped over my blade, falling back against the well and bashing his head on the side.

As Binks lay dead, I walked over to my cutlass and stooped down, wiping the blood off of it onto the grass nearby.

I heard someone shout, and Lissa ran to my side. Smiling, I asked, "I need heals..." I fell into the grass and onto my back, and closed my eyes, ignoring the shouting and complaining that surrounded me.

I awoke much more comfortably in the infirmary, and I looked around the room. No one was inside but me and Velouria sleeping in a nearby cot. Wondering if she was alright, I moved my body to get up. Thankfully, it listened to me.

Right when I stood up, I felt an arm around my neck pull me in, and Keaton, covered in bandages, held me close, "You're not thinking of... taking advantage of my daughter now, are ya?"

"What!? No! I was just checking on her! I wouldn't do anything to her while she's asleep!" i exclaimed nervously, trying to break his iron grip.

"You certain?" he asked, baring his fangs.

I nodded in hysterics, "Yeah, yeah, I do! Only when she's awake, I promise!"

Keaton's grip tightened, "What was that!?"

"Nothing, I said nothing!" I said, fearful for my life.

Keaton just kept on smiling at me, and with that, the guy's night out ended not with a bang, but with a whimper.


	24. Corrin, Supports One

**Character Supports 1-Corrin**

 **Author's Note: These will be done in script format to save time and get these out in the next year. These supports will focus on new relationships/characters.**

 **Corrin's Team**

 **Corrin, Azura, Sakura, Hana, Subaki, Tana, Kaze, Saizo, Orochi, Hayato, Zonta**

 **All In Game Supports C-A**

 **Corrin-Tana**

 **C:**

 **Corrin: Tana, what are you doing up so late? Training, at this hour?**

 **Tana: Oh, Corrin! I didn't think anyone else was up this late.**

 **Corrin: I heard noises coming from the courtyard. I was curious to see who it was.**

 **Tana: Well, I didn't mean to bother you. Since we have to travel during the day, I feel like I have to keep up my training at night. I want to be useful, that's all.**

 **Corrin: I wouldn't be too concerned about that. You've proven to be able to hold your own. I have faith you can handle whatever comes.**

 **Tana: R-really? Well, thank you, Corrin. I'll still work a little more before I turn in for the night.**

 **Corrin: Don't forget to get some rest, Tana.**

 **Tana: I will, Corrin.**

 **B:**

 **Corrin: Training again, Tana? You've gotten much more proficient in the last few fights.**

 **Tana: I've just been practising my hardest. I have someone back home that I hope to impress.**

 **Corrin: Really? Can you tell me more about them, then? I haven't heard much about your world, and your friends.**

 **Tana: There's a prince that I met once. At my birthday celebration. My brother, Innes, challenged him to a series of duels, and all I wanted was to spend some time with him.**

 **Corrin: You fancy the prince, huh? A prince from a faraway kingdom, coming to sweep you off your feet. It sounds romantic, doesn't it?**

 **Tana: Don't tease me! I know it's cliche, but he's kind and strong. When I return to my world, I want to make him see me for how I've grown. That's what motivates me to work so hard.**

 **Corrin: I'm sorry, Tana. I know you'll be able to manage getting his attention, though.**

 **Tana: And what of you, Corrin? What do you fight for?**

 **Corrin: ... I haven't thought about it all that much. I said I was fighting for Hoshido, but it still feels out of place. I fear that I won't be accepted by the people, or my brother, no matter what I do.**

 **Tana: Oh, I wouldn't worry that much. My brother Innes, he has a sharp tongue. He's said some cruel things to me before, but his heart wasn't set on hurting me. Sometimes the people who love us show their affection in... an awkward way.**

 **Corrin: I'll take that into consideration, then. Thank you for listening, Tana.**

 **A:**

 **Tana: Visiting me again, are you? It's become almost a nightly occurrence now.**

 **Corrin: I find it soothing to speak with you. We're both outsiders in a way. You, coming from a faraway land, and me from the enemy country. You're quite honest with me, besides that.**

 **Tana: The prince always said that. That I was childish at heart.**

 **Corrin: That's not a bad thing, is it? I know that I still hold some of my dreams from then. Fighting at my family's side, spending leisure time with the people I truly care about... My dreams as a child seem mundane in comparison.**

 **Tana: I think it's wonderful to have simple dreams. You can achieve them, Corrin. That's what I believe.**

 **Corrin: And I believe that you can achieve your dreams as well, Tana. I have seen your dedication firsthand. But I've also seen your heart.**

 **Tana: O-oh? Corrin, you've been so kind to me ever since I joined. While the others had their suspicions, you trusted me from day one. May you never change.**

 **Corrin: Of course, Tana. I consider you an ally but first and foremost, a friend. May I join you in your training tonight?**

 **Tana: Sure! Just know that I won't hold back!**

 **Corrin: I would expect no less, my Princess.**

 **Corrin-Zonta**

 **C:**

 **Corrin: Zonta? What are you doing out here, all by yourself?**

 **Zonta: I like being alone. And your men don't exactly trust me.**

 **Corrin: While I do respect their opinions, I know a bad guy when I meet one. You're not a threat to us.**

 **Zonta: Tch, how childish. You think you know anything about me to warrant saying that? You're dumber than you look.**

 **Corrin: Maybe I don't know everything about you, but you haven't given me reason to distrust you.**

 **Zonta: Considering why I'm here, perhaps you should.**

 **Corrin: Zonta...**

 **Zonta: Look, let's just say that I'm not the best mercenary to have on your team. I have done awful things in my past, for the sake of family. Things that would haunt you if I said. It would be best to maintain minimal contact.**

 **Corrin: I'm not going to be intimidated. I want to get to know my allies, and that includes you now. Like it or not, I'm not giving up.**

 **Zonta: At least your persistence is commendable.**

 **B:**

 **Zonta: Well, if it isn't the Hoshidan Princess herself. What are you doing out here in the dead of night?**

 **Corrin: Patrolling the camp grounds. I asked Saizo to take a rest.**

 **Zonta: To have the princess do such menial tasks. Your land is strange to me.**

 **Corrin: That's because Hoshido and Nohr are different. The Royal Families are tasked with the most important missions. We have duties to our countries, and we strive to perform them.**

 **Zonta: Perhaps if Grado held that opinion, they wouldn't have fallen so far. Even to a man like me, their tactics of late have proven quite despicable.**

 **Corrin: Grado is a country from your world, right? You said they took your family to force you to work for them, didn't they?**

 **Zonta: I signed up for the money at first, but when they started indiscriminately killing innocent people, I refused to stand it. To compel me into their service, they captured my family. That general of theirs... Riev did it.**

 **Corrin: Well, if we find them at the Gate, we'll save them. And if you want, we can send you back to your world.**

 **Zonta: ... I'm uncertain if I even wish to return. I feel that, with the blood on my hands... I have no home to go to.**

 **Corrin: You did this for your family, right? Then they should accept you.**

 **Zonta: Perhaps you're right. You know, Corrin... You make me smile despite my best efforts. Has anyone told you that before?**

 **Corrin: Actually, yes. Saizo and Hayato come to mind. Still, I'm glad to hear it, Zonta. I want to be here for you.**

 **Zonta: ... Enough. I have business to tend to.**

 **A:**

 **Zonta: Corrin, are you there?**

 **Corrin: Zonta, it's you? This is the first time you've actively sought me out.**

 **Zonta: Well, it's important. I have a matter to discuss with you.**

 **Corrin: Come in, Zonta. You know you're welcome to visit at any time.**

 **Zonta: Thank you, Princess. I mean, Corrin. I know you dislike the honorifics, but it's a habit for men of Grado.**

 **Corrin: It's fine, Zonta. You're nervous; your muscles are tensed up. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?**

 **Zonta: I have thought on what you said earlier. What I want to do... I think I will escort Princess Tana to her homeland of Frelia and give myself up for my crimes. I think it's fitting that justice be served, even if by my own hand.**

 **Corrin: And of your family?**

 **Zonta: Tana made me a promise she would take care of them for me. After what I did to Frelian soldiers, to the innocent villagers of Renais... The nightmares I have keep me up at night, and I cannot abide by the injustice of walking free any longer.**

 **Corrin: Zonta, I understand. If you really want to do that, I won't stop you. But I want you to remember that whatever you decide, I'll help you to the best of my abilities.**

 **Zonta: ... Corrin, you know what to say to force a smile from me, even in the darkest of moments. What magical power do you possess?**

 **Corrin: Despite my royal dragon blood, none to my knowledge. I just worry deeply for you, Zonta. You've protected and aided me in battle again and again.**

 **Zonta: It's the duty of a mercenary, Corrin. And the duty of a man in... Well, I must go.**

 **Corrin: Wait! Blast, he already left. What was he going to say?**


	25. Chester, Supports 1

**Character Supports 1-Chester**

 **Author's Note: This totally didn't take for-freaking-ever. Lots of supports as decided by the real life Chester himself on whom would support with whom. :3**

 **Chester's Team**

 **Chester, Jakob, Silas, Effie, Elise, Arthur, Cherche, Virion, Olivia, Ricken, Odin, Niles**

 **All In Game Supports C-A**

 **Chester-Jakob**

 **C:**

 **Jakob: Chester, honestly, can't you even clean your own room properly?**

 **Chester: I literally sat down five seconds ago. We had a fight not just twenty minutes ago. The first thing you decided to do was come in here and criticize me over that?**

 **Jakob: Well, I was going to comment on your lack of body care, but that struck a chord with me when I stepped in.**

 **Chester: Jakob... You know, there are nice ways to ask someone how they're doing.**

 **Jakob: I am being kind, milord. Otherwise, I'd ask you to get some exercise outside of battle as well. Our food rations are at risk, you know.**

 **Chester: You tempt me with violence, dear sir. I challenge you; to a battle of wits.**

 **Jakob: But sir, you are dangerously unarmed. The only way to handicap myself enough is for me to undergo a lobotomy.**

 **Chester: Get out.**

 **Jakob: I'm sorry, milord. I know better than to speak such truths. I'll see myself out.**

 **B:**

 **Jakob: Milord, I've come to discuss our last battle. I have something I'd like to say to you.**

 **Chester: I swear to God, Jakob.**

 **Jakob: Actually, I came to thank you. For saving me in that battle. Though I am normally much more battle ready, I slipped up, and put us at risk. Your risky defensive tactics helped us both out.**

 **Chester: I mean, Silas was screaming to be used as a shield.**

 **Jakob: Regardless, I must do better. I will be training, as is my duty. I just came to inform you not to hurt yourself while I'm away.**

 **Chester: You know, you were so close to not making a snarky comment.**

 **Jakob: I know. I nearly missed my quota today. I've been too nice with the others, lately. If I didn't bring them down like I do, they might not step up.**

 **Chester: Is that your excuse? Being mean to them is how you motivate others? So that's why Flora threw away her own happiness and Felicia cries every time she fails?**

 **Jakob: I didn't ask for your assessment.**

 **Chester: As your lord, it's my duty. Lighten up, dick.**

 **Jakob: ...If you wish, milord. I will restrain myself. Perhaps instead, I'll find something else to do with my time.**

 **Chester: As long as you don't hurt anyone's feelings...**

 **Jakob: I won't milord. Perhaps I'll enjoy some time with the Princess. Or that dancer we just acquired.**

 **Chester: Jakob, I swear to-... He already left. Bastard.**

 **A:**

 **Jakob: I'm sorry, milord. Did you call for me?**

 **Chester: Yes, I did. Now would you kindly stop sweet talking all the ladies in our army? We have a Laslow to recruit, after all.**

 **Jakob: Ah, you're right. But is that all? Certainly you can't be hating me for gathering information on our allies?**

 **Chester: Don't act like you're doing me a favor.**

 **Jakob: Oh, is that so? Olivia is expecting you tomorrow at noon sharp. I offered to set the three of us up for a picnic adventure in a nearby clearing, and that I would call in sick. Unless you rather I join you...**

 **Chester: Are you serious? You did that for me? After how mean we've been to each other?**

 **Jakob: ...Milord, I know I'm a hard person to like. I'm unable to control my sharp tongue, my brutal commentary on those around me. That is why I take my duties as a butler so seriously. It's my one strength.**

 **Chester: Not really. I mean, you're pretty hot, not gonna lie. You're smart, and you are aware of other people's feelings. You just need to chill.**

 **Jakob: Oh. Excuse me, but have you replaced my boss? Usually he just growls at me when I'm honest.**

 **Chester: This was a sweet moment. And you had to ruin it.**

 **Jakob: Sorry, milord. I'm not one for sappy exchanges between coworkers. Ah, before I forget, I told Elise that you would be meeting her at the nearby town to go on a shopping date. Noon sharp, milord.**

 **Chester: You son of a- He already left... Bastard.**

 **Chester-Silas**

 **C:**

 **Silas: Ah, Chester, I came to speak with you. Apparently, Magnus, your horse... Well, he's been trying to break out. I've reinforced the gates holding them inside.**

 **Chester: Good, good. Silas, I have a question for you, though.**

 **Silas: What is it, Chester? Have I done something to offend you?**

 **Chester: Offend me? No, not like that. It's just that you and Elise have been spending time together with the horses. Normally, I'd not mind, but I heard you might have had a hand in making her cry.**

 **Silas: Well, to be honest, it was an accident. I just told her about my old horse, Donna. She was a beautiful gelding, a smart steed. The best I'd had; I keep her son, Avel.**

 **Chester: Why did that make her cry, then?**

 **Silas: The end of the story was tragic, I suppose. She was killed in a fight just before I was sent to join you. It's the only reason you beat me, honestly.**

 **Chester: Excuse you, mate. I'd duel you again right now.**

 **Silas: Oh, if you want... I'm up for a challenge. You get Magnus, I'll get my Avalon, and we'll meet at the courtyard, then?**

 **Chester: We're doing it.**

 **B:**

 **Silas: Chester, please, speak to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you in our duel.**

 **Chester: In. The. Groin. Those wooden swords hurt like a bitch, you know!?**

 **Silas: To be fair milord, you were the one who deflected my attack there. I understand why, though. You were ferocious out there. I had thought you to be much more spineless than that.**

 **Chester: Wow, that's kind of a mean thing to say out of the blue.**

 **Silas: Sorry, Chester. It's typically what I expect from people like... Well, I don't mean to say it like that. I'm just worried that you care more for the Princess than our objective.**

 **Chester: Silas, Elise is precious. She's a kind, wonderful person, and it's my duty to protect her. Surely you feel the same for Corrin? That's why you became a cavalier, right?**

 **Silas: I suppose so. Do you really think we'll come across her?**

 **Chester: Unfortunately, I do. We may have to fight her, and if that happens... Well, I won't be surprised if you decide to join her instead. I'm prepared for that. Just... don't die if you do.**

 **Silas: Sir, you would really let me go?**

 **Chester: Silas, I've been kind of mean to you. Maybe it's because I partially blame you for the death of my best friend, the Piff. But I do want you to be happy. Even if you can't achieve that with me.**

 **Silas: Chester, you're a lot nicer than you let on, aren't you?**

 **Chester: Tell anyone and I'll deny everything.**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Mothafucka killed my horse... Son of a bitch!**

 **Silas: Chester, is that you out here? Isn't this... Right, you buried your horse here.**

 **Chester: I'm still so mad about it. Magnus, he... He was a good horse, loyal.**

 **Silas: I understand what it's like to lose a loyal steed.**

 **Chester: Right, you mentioned it before. Donna, right?**

 **Silas: Yes, Donna. My first horse. I became a man with that horse by my side, Chester. We fought off bandits, thieves, my rivals for Corrin's affection. Ah, good times.**

 **Chester: Wait, you killed her fans?**

 **Silas: What!? No, of course not. Wounding them was enough.**

 **Chester: I like you more now.**

 **Silas: Donna, she was a loyal one, that. She was killed by some of Garon's men, ironically. He let me go, though. Said the bloodshed impressed him. He had hired some former criminals to fight with me, and it just didn't work out.**

 **Chester: You really loved Donna, didn't you?**

 **Silas: Yes, my affection for her was well-known amongst my allies. They ridiculed me for it, said no one should love animals of war. That they're just expendable. But Donna, she understood me. When I was alone, she'd come to me and rub her head against my shoulder to cheer me up.**

 **Chester: I didn't ask for these feels, Silas. But seriously... If you ever want to talk like friends, I'll be here. Unless I'm busy. Maybe. I don't know.**

 **Silas: Awe, are you blushing, milord?**

 **Chester: I will fight you right here.**

 **Silas: I'm just kidding. I'll talk to you later, milord.**

 **Chester-Effie**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Effie, hey. I came over to talk.**

 **Effie: What for? Is it necessary? You tell me who to hit, and I'll hit them.**

 **Chester: I'd rather we be friends, though. We both have someone that we care about in common together; Elise.**

 **Effie: Elise... She's my best friend. I won't ever fail in my duty to protect her.**

 **Chester: Then we agree. I don't want her to ever get hurt, either.**

 **Effie: What motivates you? For me, it is our long history.**

 **Chester: Well, she's... precious. She's adorable, and she's kind, and she makes me smile when I feel like the world's against me. Is it wrong for me to care about her?**

 **Effie: If you try anything, I will break you.**

 **Chester: U-understood. I never said that I was going to, though.**

 **Effie: Just had to make it clear. Now, where is the mess hall? I'm yearning for some food.**

 **Chester: It's over there. My wallet'll feel this one.**

 **Effie: What was that?**

 **Chester: I said enjoy as much as you want. As a sign of... good faith.**

 **B:**

 **Effie: Chester, I need to speak with you.**

 **Chester: Yes, yes, I'm here! Not doing anything untoward, I assure you!**

 **Effie: I came to thank you. Ever since Corrin was exiled, Elise has... She's succumbed to such sadness. It's painful for me to watch her cry. I feel...useless.**

 **Chester: I... I knew she'd have been hurt by it. Poor Elise...**

 **Effie: But now she's smiling again, as wide as before. In part, thanks to you.**

 **Chester: I didn't really do anything, though. I just enjoy spending time with her.**

 **Effie: I'm not sure what you have been doing, but it's pleasant to see her upbeat again. I was concerned for her health, but ever since we joined you... She comes to my room at night and talks excitedly of hanging out with Virion, or riding Minerva... But she's always the happiest when she talks about you.**

 **Chester: Oh... Well, I'm flattered to hear that, but I've just been acting like the gentleman I am.**

 **Effie: You should take credit where it's due, milord. I give you my thanks, in any case. If you have need, I will be your shield as well.**

 **Chester: T-thanks, Effie. But I'd rather we be friends, first.**

 **Effie: Alright. We'll try that, too. Want to get a bite to eat?**

 **Chester: I just had a full meal, sorry. Maybe next time?**

 **Effie: Then let's train. We need to burn off excess energy!**

 **Chester: Eep...**

 **A:**

 **Effie: I'm sorry, Chester. I wasn't holding back enough, and I broke your entire hand...**

 **Chester: We didn't even fight yet! It was the handshake before battle!**

 **Effie: Still, it is a mistake on my part. I was the one who crippled you. Were the arena fight today, I'd have caused us a grievous defeat.**

 **Chester: It's okay, Effie. You didn't mean to. I mean, I think so...**

 **Effie: Well, I thought about that, too. I think it might not have been.**

 **Chester: But whyyyyyy?**

 **Effie: I think that I'm... jealous. With how happy you make Elise, sometimes I feel like I'm just a third wheel now. She still spends time with me, but I don't think I mean as much to her now.**

 **Chester: Effie... Elise may care about others, and she may very well have gotten attached to me. But you and Arthur, you're her allies. You're her best friends, her family, even. You know that won't change.**

 **Effie: Milord... You are kinder than I thought. Perhaps Silas wasn't joking.**

 **Chester: I'll be back. I have a fight to win.**

 **Effie: Chester... Thank you. For supporting Elise and I as you have. I'm thankful to have you as a friend.**

 **Chester: Uh, well... Thank you too, Effie. I'm glad to have met you, too.**

 **Chester-Elise**

 **C:**

 **Elise: Chester! Chester! I did it! I managed to use the fire tome you lent me right!**

 **Chester: Awe, that's really good, Elise. I told you you could manage it.**

 **Elise: Yeah! I'm ready to go on the front lines!**

 **Chester: Well, hold on. I don't want you getting hurt. We need more practice before we send you off into fights.**

 **Elise: But, Chester...**

 **Chester: Pouting at me isn't fair. Effie and Arthur go through a lot to protect you, Elise. I want you to be happy, and to fight alongside us... I just want you to wait until you're ready.**

 **Elise: Oh, I get it! You don't want me to just fight. You want me to save the day!**

 **Chester: Well, yeah, think of it like that. When I can rely on you to be safe on your own, we'll test it out. But until then, let's try smaller steps.**

 **Elise: Thanks, Chester. I'm glad you have faith in me! My brothers always treated me like a kid!**

 **Chester: I mean, you kind of are... Elise, being patient is key to being an adult. Having to wait for something you want is essential to being responsible and mature!**

 **Elise: I understand, Chester. I'll be patient. But I do want to help, I mean it! You better not be lying to me!**

 **Chester: I'd never lie to you, Elise. I promise.**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Elise, I have to thank you. I thought that soldier had me, but you managed to save me at the last second.**

 **Elise: Of course, Chester. I had to save the day, right?!**

 **Chester: You did say you wanted to do that. And you did manage that quite quickly.**

 **Elise: I had to, Chester. I mean, I didn't want to let you down!**

 **Chester: Elise... Listen to me. You could never let me down, okay. Unless you married Silas. Then I'd be very sad. For you. And your loss.**

 **Elise: Wait, what?**

 **Chester: It's a joke. What I mean is... You're my precious cinnamon roll. Too pure for this world. Okay? I'll protect you, and even if you protect me... Even if you had to leave me for whatever reasons, you'd never let me down.**

 **Elise: Chester... You really mean that, right?**

 **Chester: Of course I do. I said it earlier, right? I'll never lie to you.**

 **Elise: I know you mean it, Chester. You won't let me down, either! I know you'd never hurt me!**

 **Chester: Yeah, ahaha... I'd never do anything stupid like that...**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Elise, what are you up to at this hour?**

 **Elise: Oh! Chester! I'm sorry; I came out here to think. I like to sit on this log and watch the wild animals run by.**

 **Chester: In the meat forest? I mean, there's no predators here... Except my teammates.**

 **Elise: Chester, have you ever been in love?**

 **Chester: Whuh-well... Why are you asking me?**

 **Elise: I'm curious. I just wanted to know what you think about it.**

 **Chester: Well, Elise. I won't lie. It's a scary thing, to love and be loved. They can hurt you or take advantage of you. But when you find the right person, the one that loves you back, the entire world comes to life.**

 **Elise: You make it sound pretty. So you have fallen in love before?**

 **Chester: I mean... Not where I could act on it. Just from afar. It was always unrequited.**

 **Elise: Chester... If you love someone, you should just tell them. I know you're afraid to get hurt by others, that you hide yourself from them... But if you confessed to someone, I doubt they could say no.**

 **Chester: Elise...**

 **Elise: I mean it, Chester. Give yourself more credit. You're what keeps this team together, and you brighten up most of our days. I'm glad to have met you.**

 **Chester: Okay, you're giving me emotions I didn't know I'd feel tonight.**

 **Elise: Payback...**

 **Chester: What?**

 **Elise: Nothing, just a joke. Chester... Could you love someone younger than you?**

 **Chester: Uh... Yeah, age isn't really all that important to me.**

 **Elise: Okay, good. Make sure you take every confession seriously. Don't make a girl cry, now.**

 **Chester: I...will do my best not to.**

 **Elise: I'll be counting on you, then.**

 **Chester-Virion**

 **C:**

 **Virion: Adieu! My hair's a mess! Chester, do we have any hair care products!?**

 **Chester: No, Virion. Only the essentials. Nohr gave me barely any money to work with.**

 **Virion: And this isn't essential? Presentation is important, especially for noblemen like ourselves!**

 **Chester: I'm not a noble, though.**

 **Virion: Oh, excuse me. I assumed since they left you in charge of the princess.**

 **Chester: Actually, Garon is kind of just a dick.**

 **Virion: Ah, your king, I take it? I dealt with Walhart for years. From a small town king to ruler of my entire country. It is depressing to see the world change, and with naught a thing for you to do.**

 **Chester: I mean... I'm kind of glad I'm here and not back home. It's a complete train wreck. So yeah, this is... this is better.**

 **Virion: An endless war engulfing the entire world, where we could die at any moment?**

 **Chester: When you put it like that, it's the same. We just have less news coverage, here.**

 **Virion: You are a strange man, Chester. I wonder if we'll ever see eye to eye.**

 **Chester: We will, I think. You're not a bad guy. Just a bit stuck up.**

 **Virion: Well, I say... I'm just a sweet-talker.**

 **Chester: And I'm just a security guard...**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Virion, you need to stop!**

 **Virion: What is it now, milord?**

 **Chester: Hitting on Effie!? Do you want to die!? She will flatten you harder than a pancake, man! We're talking Cordelia level flattened!**

 **Virion: I am just speaking with her as I do with everyone...**

 **Chester: And that's a grave mistake. I want you alive, Virion. Even with your haughty attitude, I'm glad to have you around.**

 **Virion: There you go, with the backhanded compliments. Are you sure you and Cherche are not one and the same?**

 **Chester: I don't like wyverns as much as she does. Or Silas horses. I wonder if.. Wait, no... Questions for later. Virion, if you want to be a gentleman, that's fine. Just don't get hurt, alright?**

 **Virion: Well, I will try my best. On the condition you do not hire a young dragon girl. I do not want to hide and be sought again.**

 **Chester: Deal.**

 **A:**

 **Virion: Chester, I would like to thank you. You saved my skin. Perhaps I should have listened to you earlier...**

 **Chester: You think? Effie broke that boulder in half!**

 **Virion: Ah, but I like strong women. And redheads. And dancers, and mages, and even the odd Pegasus Knight or two.**

 **Chester: If it has a pulse...**

 **Virion: I remember though, my favorite story. I once met a young girl, a lass by the name of Ferris. She was such a beauty, a retainer of another countryman, someone I envied.**

 **Chester: How cute?**

 **Virion: Oh, the highest tier. I would have given life and limb for her. Until, alas, one day. I found the truth. 'Twas a man all along, and a very pretty one at that. The one time in my life I thought I might date a man. The second time was a war priest with golden locks...**

 **Chester: I mean, the dick only makes it better! At least, I've heard it before...**

 **Virion: I did not expect such a vulgar quote coming from you. You truly are not a nobleman.**

 **Chester: I did say it before...**

 **Virion: But you are indeed a noble man. I thank you for saving me, regardless. When I return to my home country of Rosanne, perhaps I will name one of my many offspring after you.**

 **Chester: I... guess I'd be fine with being a godfather of sorts. Just make sure that we get out of this alive first, eh?**

 **Virion: Of course. Virion is after all, the Archest of Archers!**

 **Chester-Cherche**

 **C:**

 **Cherche: Chester, do you have a moment to talk?**

 **Chester: Do I look busy? I just go to my private quarters and sit all day, waiting for someone to come and visit me. That's my life now.**

 **Cherche: I am unaware if you are joking or not.**

 **Chester: Same, fam.**

 **Cherche: I just wanted to ask if you could rebuild my room. Minerva can't fit in the current one.**

 **Chester: I... Get the materials, I'll get Silas and Jakob to help you. Just do it in the... south east corner. Save room for the lottery area.**

 **Cherche: Oh, thank you, milord! I'm glad you are sensitive to my needs.**

 **Chester: Someone here has to... Is that all?**

 **Cherche: I think so, yes. Unless you have something to request of me?**

 **Chester: If we ever have to take a vacation... Would you be willing to drop me off somewhere? I need to investigate it for research purposes.**

 **Cherche: Certainly, if I'm available. What do you have in mind?**

 **Chester: Just a small tribe of fluffies. Nothing more.**

 **Cherche: O-okay, then. I'd be glad to pay you back.**

 **Chester: Don't think of it like that. Let's try and be friends, okay?**

 **Cherche: As you wish.**

 **B:**

 **Minerva: Rawr!**

 **Chester: There you go, Minerva. It's nice, looks good on you.**

 **Cherche: Chester, what are you doing?**

 **Chester: I bought this nice black ribbon for her. In case you get lost in a group of wyverns fighting, I'd be able to spot you out. Plus, Minerva likes it. Don't you, girl?**

 **Cherche: Wow, I didn't think anyone else could understand her. I'm actually impressed, Chester.**

 **Chester: Well, I know Minerva a little bit, at least. I thought she'd look regal with this.**

 **Cherche: Awe, Minerva, you do like it, don't you?**

 **Minerva: Rawr!**

 **Cherche: Well, Chester, I thank you for your kind gesture. I haven't seen Minerva so happy in a long while.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I figured with all the crap we put her through, fighting against Valm and everything... Well, she needed some cheering up.**

 **Cherche: You're quite sensitive to our needs, aren't you? Perhaps I misjudged you. I always thought of you as an incorrigible troll.**

 **Chester: I try not to be. Always.**

 **A:**

 **Cherche: Chester, what is it you wanted to see me for?**

 **Chester: Oh, Cherche! Thanks for coming. I got you something.**

 **Cherche: Wait, what?**

 **Chester: It's your birthday, right? I got you this.**

 **Cherche: Oh, it's a ribbon. It matches Minerva's...**

 **Chester: I got one for me, too. See? This way, we can remember our friendship whenever we see it. So if we get separated or lost, or we're ever in need of morale... We know someone out there wants to help us out.**

 **Cherche: Chester... You're surprisingly thoughtful. Remind me to return the favor on your birthday.**

 **Chester: I don't need anything. I just wanted to make today special. Birthdays weren't all that fun back home, so I thought I'd make the best of it.**

 **Cherche: I know. To repay you, how about I cook us a meal? Minerva caught some delicious-looking roadkill earlier.**

 **Chester: R-roadkill?**

 **Cherche: Yes, some deer she burned a little too much. I'll see what I can salvage and put together.**

 **Chester: Uh... Okay, that uh... Sounds great.**

 **Chester-Arthur**

 **C:**

 **Arthur: Ow. To think I would make such a mistake serving in the name of justice...**

 **Chester: Arthur!? Holy- Why are you bleeding!?**

 **Arthur: Chester, my lord! I'm sorry you've seen me in such an abysmal state. I was off scouting for you when I encountered a young boy who needed my aid. He had a wolf terrorizing his sheep, and so I went with him to stop the savage beast.**

 **Chester: And what went wrong?**

 **Arthur: As we were making our way there, we were assaulted by bandits! I defended the young lad, but I managed to hurt myself in the process.**

 **Chester: Did they hurt you? Do you need Elise's help?**

 **Arthur: Actually, I tripped on a tree root and fell down the hillside. Into a river. The rapids carried me into some rocks, but I managed to make it out.**

 **Chester: ...How even. How are you alive?**

 **Arthur: Isn't that obvious!? I've been worn by my many battles for the weak and the needy! Something so trifling won't end my life that soon!**

 **Chester: I didn't mean recently. I meant life in general.**

 **Arthur: Oh, silly Chester! I always believed that someone is looking out for me. Besides, I have people to protect! Elise, for example...**

 **Chester: I mean, you're not wrong. Just try to be more careful.**

 **Arthur: Will do!**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Arthur, why is half of my castle on fire?**

 **Arthur: Well, Chester. I was on chef duty today!**

 **Chester: Why did I let you do this?**

 **Arthur: I cooked us a hearty meal before the second fire, though. The bear meat was sinewy and tough, but a nice blend of tenderness as well.**

 **Chester: The second fire?**

 **Arthur: The first only took my eyebrows. Nothing to be concerned with. I could use some help putting this fire out now though.**

 **Chester: I'll get the bucket.**

 **...**

 **Chester: Arthur... Can you not cook again?**

 **Arthur: But Chester, I have to do my duties in this army the same as everyone else! Slacking off would be rude of me! The thought makes me shiver in disdain.**

 **Chester: At least bring a cooking buddy with you next time. Safety in numbers and all that.**

 **Arthur: That's a good suggestion. I think I will do that next time. If you excuse me, I have to help that boy with his wolf problem now. I promised.**

 **Chester: Why do I feel like that guy's just crying wolf?**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Arthur, I'm here!**

 **Arthur: Chester, if it isn't you of all people... You followed me here?**

 **Chester: Of course I did! What if something happened to you!?**

 **Arthur: Milord, you make me blush. These wolves, they weren't what I thought. They were... Wolfskins.**

 **Chester: Damn it, Magnus. Keep your pets in line!**

 **Arthur: Not the ones from the mountain, Chester. These went feral due to the dark magic seething into Nohr. We have to put them down!**

 **Chester: Mercy killings again, huh? Just like Sam the dog...**

 **Arthur: I don't know what you mean, but let's go forth!**

 **...**

 **Arthur: That was the last of them. I'm impressed, Chester. Your swordplay has improved greatly. You didn't even need your arrows.**

 **Chester: Of course. I totally didn't forget them or anything. I planned this.**

 **Arthur: I'm sorry for going renegade... I know that it endangers me and risks our entire team. It's hard for me to turn a blind eye to injustice in the world...**

 **Chester: Arthur... I know it's important to you. It's fine if you want to be a hero. Just... Bring me with you. I don't want you getting hurt.**

 **Arthur: Of course. I imagine Elise would be distraught to no end if I-**

 **Chester: It's not about her, Arthur. I want you safe because I'd miss you. You're my friend, and I refuse to lose you in this war. Understood?**

 **Arthur: My, Chester... You make my heart yearn for justice even more! Together, we shall change the world!**

 **Chester: Yeah, buddy. One step at a time.**

 **Chester-Olivia**

 **C:**

 **Olivia: Chester, is that you? What are you doing out here?**

 **Chester: Oh, well, I heard from Ricken that you like to practice your dancing out here. Away from the others.**

 **Olivia: Oh, h-he did? I knew I shouldn't have told him!**

 **Chester: Actually, I wanted to practice with you. I used to dance myself, and I thought you might help me get back into it.**

 **Olivia: Really? You were once a dancer?**

 **Chester: Yeah, I was. I mean, not the battling kind. I ... Like you, I'm from a different world. I thought we might get along better because of that.**

 **Olivia: I'm very n-nervous, but I'll try my best. I'd be glad to have a partner to work with.**

 **Chester: It's okay, Olivia. I haven't done it in years. I'm pretty nervous about this, too.**

 **Olivia: I'm sure you'll do your best. So uh... Let's try and begin, shall we?**

 **Chester: Let's.**

 **...**

 **Olivia: Wow, Chester, you actually can dance pretty well.**

 **Chester: I wouldn't lie about this. It used to calm me, back in the day.**

 **Olivia: That's interesting to me. Can you tell me more about where you come from?**

 **Chester: Uh... Maybe next time. It's not all that exciting, honestly. But I can't say no to you.**

 **B:**

 **Olivia: Chester! There you are! I wanted to chat with you again...**

 **Chester: Olivia, hey! Glad to see ya. I've been tired out from the fighting, that's all.**

 **Olivia: You've been pushing yourself pretty hard lately. I'm worried you might overdo it.**

 **Chester: Well, if I do, you can reinvigorate me with your beautiful dancing. Every time you take the stage, I'm mesmerized by your sheer skill.**

 **Olivia: Oh, I d-don't know if I'm actually that good. I mean, I just picked it up because I'm not useful in other ways.**

 **Chester: Not at all. I think you're special. Kind, and sweet, motivating me to keep moving... You don't credit yourself that much.**

 **Olivia: I didn't... Well, I'm flattered to hear it. So, Chester, I wanted to ask. What is your world like?**

 **Chester: It's...vastly different. It would take days to explain. To say it, we could travel from here to the capital of Hoshido in a day, in a few awful hours. Sponsored by Delta Airlines. Giant metal ships in the air, cool stuff like that.**

 **Olivia: Is it enjoyable?**

 **Chester: Not at all. Life is a fucking nightmare! We have to deal with awful politicians and self-righteous assholes. It's like now, except we can't just stab them 'til they stop. Hell, criminals get away with their crimes more than here, too.**

 **Olivia: That sounds pretty terrible. Isn't there anything to love about it?**

 **Chester: You. Er, I mean... The entertainment they gifted us. Cool games and shows, books, all kinds of stuff like that. Excluding the heavy levels of salt in our waters and the fanbase, I'd say everything is looking up on that front.**

 **Olivia: So that's why you took to dancing? Entertainment? I wish I could dance more for that, but with the world as it is...**

 **Chester: We'll get the world to be peaceful. Even if we have to do it by force... We're not very foresightful, are we?**

 **Olivia: Heehee! You're so silly... I do hope we can make peace, though. I'd love to live in a world where my children could be safe.**

 **Chester: Don't jinx it... Anyways, let's practice some more, eh? Alright!**

 **A:**

 **Olivia: Chester? Is something wrong? You're not as expressive as you usually are.**

 **Chester: Oh, it's nothing, Olivia. I just have things on my mind. Decisions I have to make...**

 **Olivia: Regarding the war?**

 **Chester: No. What I intend to do after the war... I've actually never given it any thought until now, but... I don't know if I'll be able to return to my world. Or... if I can stay here.**

 **Olivia: Ah, I see. That place you mentioned, the Dragon's Gate. If it leads to the Outrealm, I can return to Regna Ferox. But you can't?**

 **Chester: No, I can't. I came in a different way, and now that I've given it some thought... I'm scared. About whether I can actually get back or not.**

 **Olivia: Well, if you can't return... You could come home with me. I wouldn't mind taking you back. It might not be the same, but at least you'd have a place to call home, right?**

 **Chester: Come on, Olivia. You're going to make me cry with all that niceness.**

 **Olivia: I mean that from the heart, Chester. You saved me, and I know you don't want me to repay you... I just want to help you in return. And if you left, I'd miss you.**

 **Chester: ...Oh. Oh.**

 **Olivia: Did I say something wrong?**

 **Chester: No, you didn't. You said something I've wanted to hear... Olivia, I don't want to leave you either.**

 **Olivia: Then let's think of a way we won't have to. Okay?**

 **Chester: Yeah...**

 **S:**

 **Chester: Olivia? I wanted to tell you something.**

 **Olivia: Oh? I haven't messed up somehow, have I?**

 **Chester: Of course not. It's not about you. It's more about me.**

 **Olivia: Are you alright? You're not feeling down again?**

 **Chester: No, it's not about that. I've just decided that if I get to choose... I want to stay here with you. With my friends.**

 **Olivia: R-really?**

 **Chester: Yes. I mean, there are things to love about my world, but... Well, I have more incentive to stay here.**

 **Olivia: I understand. I know it must be hard to choose.**

 **Chester: Part of my choice though, it has to deal with you.**

 **Olivia: W-with me?**

 **Chester: I wanted to stay... with you.**

 **Olivia: W-what!? Are you confessing to m-me!?**

 **Chester: ...Yeah. I am. Olivia... I'm in love with you. With your smile, the way you move. The kindness in your eyes and the dedication you put into getting better. You inspire me, and every time I see you freak out or put yourself down, it reminds me of myself. And I want you to be happy.**

 **Olivia: Chester, I... I didn't think you'd feel the... the same.**

 **Chester: I do. So, Olivia... Will you marry me?**

 **Olivia: ...Chester, of course I will!**

 **...**

 **Olivia: Oh, there he is. Chester stayed up with me all night. He must have fallen asleep. ... I wish I could tell him how I feel... No, it's fine. He wouldn't like me back...**

 **Chester: ... Zzzzzzzzzzz... Of course...I... Zzzz...**

 **Chester-Ricken**

 **C:**

 **Ricken: Chester, why did you stop me? My experimental potion was almost done!**

 **Chester: Ricken, what did I say about casually making body augmentation potions without letting me know first?**

 **Ricken: I don't need permission to make a growth spurt potion, Chester. It's not even that hard. Miriel showed me how to do it.**

 **Chester: It's not about if it's easy or not. You shouldn't do things totally unsupervised. It's dangerous.**

 **Ricken: Ugh, you too? Chrom said the same kind of things. He always treated me like a child.**

 **Chester: It's not about treating you like a child, Ricken. It's about being responsible. If you can't even get that, you're not ready to be considered an adult.**

 **Ricken: Don't talk down to me! You don't know what I'm capable of!**

 **Chester: Slitting your wrist? Shooting up a school? ...I didn't say those things.**

 **Ricken: And I'm immature.**

 **Chester: Don't you smirk at me like that... I have a dark sense of humor. Look, the point is, I just want to know you're okay, Ricken. That's all.**

 **Ricken: Fine, I'll let you know before I do something like this. Happy?**

 **Chester: *Silence as Arthur runs by naked while wolverines, trained wolverines mind, chase after him* I'm never happy.**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Ricken. Why is there smoke coming from your room?**

 **Ricken: Chester, it's fine. I just got an experimental new potion to work!**

 **Chester: Didn't we talk about this? What did you make now?**

 **Ricken: This is another augmentation potion. I thought I'd make this for a friend of mine. Rides a pegasus, things like that...**

 **Chester: Oh... Oh. So what does it do?**

 **Ricken: ...Do I have to answer that?**

 **Chester: Yes.**

 **Ricken: Well, in theory, it should-Ahh!**

 **Chester: Ricken!**

 **...**

 **Chester: You make a pretty girl.**

 **Ricken: Shut up! I'm creating the antidote now!**

 **Chester: Awe, really? You're really curvy for a girl. Maybe Virion would fall for you, huh?**

 **Ricken: I didn't want to become a curvy girl! I just wanted to be tall! This is all your fault!**

 **Chester: I'll take responsibility.**

 **Ricken: ...Go away. I have work to do.**

 **Chester: I hope this teaches you not to do stuff on your own. This could've been a lot worse.**

 **Ricken: Yeah... Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry.**

 **Chester: I'm not.**

 **A:**

 **Ricken: Chester, I came to ask you something.**

 **Chester: You better not be making another of those Busty Busty Potions again. I'll never forgive you if you let it happen.**

 **Ricken: Was it that b-**

 **Chester: Worse. Now what do you want?**

 **Ricken: Well, I heard from Elise that you wanted to use magic. I figured I'd ask if you want my help.**

 **Chester: Awe, you do care.**

 **Ricken: I swear I'll do it. I'll give Niles even more this time!**

 **Chester: Understood, Sir Ricken. I'll keep my jokes in check.**

 **Ricken: ...I'm mostly kidding. Besides, you treat me sort of like a younger brother, right? It's not that bad.**

 **Chester: I didn't think about that... You kind of are now, huh? Hey, can you make a potion that would only turn you into a girl? Not make you buxom?**

 **Ricken: Technically, yes. Why would I do that, though?**

 **Chester: Have you ever heard of tennis?**

 **Ricken: I feel this is another joke in poor taste.**

 **Chester: Hey, I just read the script.**

 **Ricken: Script? What are you talking about?**

 **Chester: Don't worry about it. I have to go fix one of our walls. Talk to you later... kid brother.**

 **Ricken: Hey! That's not... I guess it could be worse.**

 **Chester-Odin Dark**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Odin? Can we talk for a bit?**

 **Odin: I'm sorry, what did you call me?**

 **Chester: Odin? That's your name, isn't it?**

 **Odin: ... I am disappointed. I was hoping you might understand. I am the mighty Odin Dark! My name is important; both parts! Without the latter, my enemies wouldn't know to crawl into the depths of their evil hideouts in fear!**

 **Chester: I'm sorry. It's just, I'd rather just call you by your first name.**

 **Odin: Hmm... Yes, but the easy path isn't always the path for truth!**

 **Chester: We're not here to reach out to the truth, though. We're here to abide Garon's orders. Though as per the usual, they're despicable.**

 **Odin: Nevertheless, you must adhere to your comrade's wishes whenever it is in your power! So says Odin Dark!**

 **Chester: I see why Selena calls you Odin Dork.**

 **Odin: Ah, Selena. Truly, she is jealous of my abilities as a sorcerer! Certainly, and with my outfit... All will know to fear a man who fights while bearing himself this way!**

 **Chester: I miss the old Owain.**

 **Odin: What!?**

 **Chester: Nothing. Nothing at all. See you later, Odin Dark.**

 **Odin: ...**

 **B:**

 **Odin: Chester, found you! I've been looking everywhere.**

 **Chester: Don't make it sound so dramatic. It's not like I was hiding from you or anything...**

 **Odin: Of course not. Who could hide from me? Only Niles is that stealthy, and usually he just watches me.**

 **Chester: Way to make it sound weird.**

 **Odin: There is nothing weird about men bonding! But that is not what I came here to discuss. For you see, through my time in the Deep Realm, I meditated. And what I realized was that an accursed, forbidden name left your lips!**

 **Chester: Odin Dork?**

 **Odin: No! The name of the blessed child of Princess Lissa of Ylisse...**

 **Chester: Congrats on selling yourself out harder, Owain Dark.**

 **Odin: ... I should have thought this through. You are a mystery to me, Chester. For someone to come from seemingly another world and to rise in the ranks of Nohr's army so fast... It sounds all too familiar.**

 **Chester: Because you, Severa, and Inigo did it already?**

 **Odin: Would you stop blowing our cover!? We have to be discrete about our business here! If the others found out, it could be disastrous for us!**

 **Chester: Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I know about your history. It's fine with me, though. I know about your adventures in Ylisse too, with Lucina, going back in time, saving the future.**

 **Odin: Chester, would you keep it down!? If anyone knew the mighty Odin Dark was an otherworlder, I might be pursued for my vast knowledge of future technologies!**

 **Chester: I am 200 percent mad. What new technology!? You went backwards!**

 **Odin: This isn't important. I plead with you to keep my history secret.**

 **Chester: Of course I will. I just wanted to be friends with you, Odin. And you had to make it sound so weird.**

 **Odin: I may have a flair for the dramatic... I blame my cousin, Cynthia.**

 **Chester: The Mega Pony Princess?**

 **Odin: I shudder at the thought of her charging into battle, rose petals coating the entire battlefield in fear and confusion. Why did Frederick go to the trouble...?**

 **Chester: So... Who's your dad, then?**

 **Odin: That is... I... Let's say that my real father was a cursed man, caught between light and darkness. He had to overcome his darkest past to marry my mother, and it nearly killed him!**

 **Chester: Ah... Lon'qu?**

 **Odin: You truly impress me with your information networks. Teach me your ways, oh Wise one!**

 **A:**

 **Odin: Chester! Is that you sitting in the mess hall by yourself?**

 **Chester: I just had a very unfortunate encounter, that's all. Why?**

 **Odin: I realized, in my room, that I had a revelation I needed to share with someone. With Selena and Laslow away on separate battlefields, I sought for your light in the eternal darkness.**

 **Chester: What is this about, Odin? Did something happen?**

 **Odin: After talking with the others, I fear my parents may be lost in this world. I was hoping your information network might be sufficient to lay my worries to rest.**

 **Chester: Well, about Lon'qu... I don't know. Your cousin Lucina, Selena, the both of them are with a friend of mine. Robert. He's currently creating a new country in Hoshido named Mirai.**

 **Odin: Lucy's alright? That is good to hear. If anything had happened to her when I had promised to guard her personally...**

 **Chester: Lissa is with my friend Magnus. I just battled him in an arena, before the two of you arrived. She's fine, though I imagine it'd have been awkward if you had met her now.**

 **Odin: Then it is good to hear. Uncle Chrom?**

 **Chester: No idea. Lucina and Lissa have asked Robert and Magnus to look out for him, but they haven't run into him yet. If you want, we can keep a look out for them, too.**

 **Odin: That is a weight off my chest, then. I know that if anyone will manage to happen upon them, one of us will, eventually.**

 **Chester: You're surprisingly upbeat for someone from a dead future. I mean... Selena keeps some people at bay, and Laslow has some pretty bad post-traumatic stress. Compared to them, you're the normal one.**

 **Odin: My mother taught me to lead life with a smile. While I may be eccentric, I mean what I say. That is the promise I made to Cynthia; to keep her spirits up. I hope we can find her, as well.**

 **Chester: At least your mother taught you something to live by. Hopefully, you'll keep our spirits up through the inevitable hard times.**

 **Odin: I'll do my best, Chester. I swear my life on it! For I am Odin Dark!**

 **Chester: A promise is a promise. Now, what say we go training? I need to refine my tome-usage.**

 **Odin: Of course. Let us practice against each other! Just fear my spell hand...**

 **Chester-Niles**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Niles, what are you doing?**

 **Niles: Oh, milord... I'm just scouting the area for traps, enemies, prey.**

 **Chester: Well, have you found any?**

 **Niles: Traps, a few. Years old, left by unprofessional hunters and other parties that rolled through here. Enemies, null. None that can still breathe without a straw, at least.**

 **Chester: Good to know... Prey?**

 **Niles: Excluding the animals I hunted in the forest in your castle, the only prey left would be... in the castle.**

 **Chester: In the castle?**

 **Niles: I speak of our comrades, of course. Though I may no longer be a thief, I still have eyes that seek for treasure. And there is bountiful treasure amongst our friends here.**

 **Chester: Okay, that's uh... Creepy.**

 **Niles: Worried, milord? Or are you concerned you might be on my list of prey?**

 **Chester: How about you don't tell me if I am?**

 **Niles: Suit yourself, Chester. Maybe the surprise will be worth it.**

 **Chester: I... I have to go to bed early tonight. T-try not to do anything dangerous.**

 **Niles: I can't promise that, now. I like danger...**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Niles, the fuck'd you do?**

 **Niles: Whatever do you mean, Lord Chester? I've just been performing my duties as Leo's retainer.**

 **Chester: Do your duties include making Olivia pass out from your stories? You know she can't handle raunchy stories. Or fucked up ones. Or both.**

 **Niles: I'm just saying that blood is an excellent lubricant.**

 **Chester: Niles... It's time to stop.**

 **Niles: I was just joking with the poor girl, that's all. It's hard to find amusement without Sir Leon around.**

 **Chester: You miss him, huh?**

 **Niles: Would that matter to you?**

 **Chester: Well, I know you're close friends, Niles. Managed to move on from the thief lifestyle to become who you are today. You're pretty impressive.**

 **Niles: Is that so, milord? You seem to know a lot about my past. I don't remember telling you any of this. And my memory is pretty sharp.**

 **Chester: Let's just say I have info on everyone in Nohr. And despite all of your quirks, all of your dark pasts and difficult mannerisms and habits, I chose to work with you.**

 **Niles: That's supposed to be a compliment?**

 **Chester: It's the truth. I wouldn't flatter you needlessly.**

 **Niles: Then we agree. Flirtation should be saved for those who mean it.**

 **Chester: Uh, yeah? I guess so...**

 **Niles: So milord, do you come here often?**

 **Chester: And I'm uncomfortable. Thanks for that.**

 **A:**

 **Niles: If it isn't dear Chester... So, how did you enjoy my surprise?**

 **Chester: It was fifty shades of fucked up.**

 **Niles: Oh? I can't imagine spending time with a girl as beautiful as me could be anything but pleasant.**

 **Chester: Two things; one, no it was not. Two, if that eye patch ever comes off again, you are off my team immediately.**

 **Niles: Come now, milord... Weren't you curious to see the other side of me?**

 **Chester: You need to stop.**

 **Niles: Fine, fine. I was joking; mostly joking, anyways. I'm an adult, you know.**

 **Chester: Not the one I needed.**

 **Niles: Besides, I have a great amount of respect for you. Out of all of us, you alone have sought to form friendships with everyone here. You alone have supported or tried to support each and every one of us, no matter how terrifying or intimidating we can be.**

 **Chester: I mean... I think it's important to like who we're with. And I have enjoyed spending time with everyone here. Except you, last night.**

 **Niles: That's understandable. I had fun talking to you as well. How about next time we enjoy ourselves properly?**

 **Chester: And I'm going to bed. See you later, Niles.**

 **S:**

 **Chester: Why is there an S support for this? What the fuck?**

 **Niles: Hey, Chester, I'm back. Just went on a long night killing bears and spies. I felt great.**

 **Chester: Hey, Nil-...why are you a beautiful girl again?**

 **Niles: Oh, I thought you liked me this way better! I mean, besides... I rock this look, don't I?**

 **Chester: I mean, your bust isn't overly pronounced, but your short hair ponytail and your soft lips really make up for it and what am I saying?**

 **Niles: See, you do like me like this. Besides, I wouldn't mind staying this way. Maybe have a child with you, hmhmhm.**

 **Chester: Please don't do this to me, Niles. I want to make my own life choices when it comes to love. And your temptations right now are not helping.**

 **Niles: So you're tempted?**

 **Chester: Damn it... That's not... Look, Niles. I like you; you're a badass with a scary past, but you overcame it. You're a bro when I need you to be, and we've got a matching sense of humor. I just don't want to be forced to do anything.**

 **Niles: But you said you... did like me. Can I have a chance?**

 **Chester: ...Look, fine. I'll flip a coin. Heads, you stay this way and I'll humor you. Tails, you take the antidote again and stop this nonsense. We stay bros.**

 **Niles: Fine, then. Go ahead, flip the coin already.**

 **Chester: And... heads. Shit.**

 **Niles: Hahaha, it's fine, Chester. I was only kidding. Even in this new body... I feel invigorated, you know? But I know you could never love someone like me... I was joking again, that's all.**

 **Chester: Niles... Look, I'm... Not really in a position to say I love anyone. On one hand there's someone I've loved from afar for years, but I can't even think about saying anything to her until I talk to someone important to her. On the other hand there's someone who's become attached to me and... I can't say I don't care for her either... And now you're here, having changed your body for me, saying that to me... Not to mention you're not that bad looking normally either... And this is rather far for you to just be kidding...**

 **Niles: Out of all the people I've met in my life, only two have ever forgiven me for being me. Leo and Odin. You were the third. And unlike the others, I felt we clicked in a way I haven't before... And when I became a girl, I decided to tease you, and it got out of hand. That's my fault.**

 **Chester: I know that, Niles. And I forgave you.**

 **Niles: But it was when it got out of hand that I knew... What I felt was real. Even if it'll hurt, I have to ask... Do you reciprocate my feelings? Could we try to... make this work? Even if you confess to your love later... Even if you leave me... I want to know what love is like.**

 **Chester: Niles... I don't want you to feel like a second choice in a relationship... I don't think I would, but if I were to choose more than one, I wouldn't want anyone involved to feel like a second choice... I don't think I could stomach hurting someone like that... I do reciprocate your feelings, I love you, too, but... I love you as much as I love the others... I... I need time to think, alright? I don't want to make anyone feel like I chose someone over them... But it would be even worse if I left them over someone else... I'd feel like the lowest of scum, lower than the thug who took your eye...**

 **Niles: ...Then all I have to do is wait. Is that what you mean?**

 **Chester: It would mean the world to me if you did.**

 **Niles: Or... I could tell the two girls in question how you feel now, and then... We can make a call earlier.**

 **Chester: I swear to God if you do, I won't put out.**

 **Niles: I'm just kidding, Chester. You know that by now...**

 **Chester: I know, man... Wait, what do I call you when you're a female?**

 **Niles: Hrm, that's a good question. I know... Call me Zero.**

 **Chester: Why that?**

 **Niles: Because... I'm nothing without you by my side.**

 **Chester: ...Gods dammit. Come on. We'll stay together in my quarters. It's the least I can do.**

 **Niles: I know who's getting cuddled!**

 **Jakob-Cherche**

 **C:**

 **Jakob: Cherche, can you not have that insignificant lizard make messes in my courtyard?**

 **Cherche: I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you just say about my dear, precious Minerva?**

 **Jakob: I said, keep your lizard from destroying my castle before I put it to sleep.**

 **Cherche: Oh, look at that. My axe is out. Dear me, what has gotten into me today? Could you repeat that, one more time?**

 **Jakob: I thought Chester said you were a noble's retainer. Not a homeless dragon rider with hearing problems.**

 **Minerva: Rawr!**

 **Jakob: I do not fear you, pest. Try and burn me.**

 **...**

 **Jakob: And that is, once again, how the butler tidies up.**

 **Cherche: How did you... beat us both?**

 **Jakob: I have trained for years to reach the pinnacle of service. Both in the battlefield and off. And it makes my job more difficult when reckless neophytes like yourself come into my castle and make a mess of things. So either control your beast of burden or clean up after her.**

 **Cherche: Don't insult her again, and I might consider it.**

 **Jakob: As you wish. I'll insult you instead. Now, I'll leave you to get up, get healed, and have your hearing checked. Good day!**

 **B:**

 **Jakob: Hm... This part of the castle is spotless today. Who has been attempting to take my job from me?**

 **Cherche: Oh, that was me. I've been cleaning up after myself, like you asked.**

 **Jakob: ...You've been cleaning the entire castle.**

 **Cherche: Exactly. It's one of the things I'm proficient at, and I contribute to everything from dust to mud tracks.**

 **Jakob: I'd prefer you didn't do this and cook all of the meals as well.**

 **Cherche: I just decided to start pulling my weight for us. Minerva's good in a fight, but I can be helpful in other ways.**

 **Jakob: Hm. I see why Virion keeps you around. You're the perfect housewife. If only you talked less...**

 **Cherche: I'll ignore that insult you have thrust at me for now; I do have a question in response.**

 **Jakob: And that would be?**

 **Cherche: Did you become the perfect househusband for Corrin only for her to never notice you?**

 **Jakob: What did you just-**

 **Cherche: Chester mentioned it offhandedly, your affections for your former lord. That's why he wants to avoid fighting her at all costs. He feels for you. But it makes sense to me; she spurned your feelings or never noticed them, so you take it out on everyone else. It's fine; we all have to be kids sometimes.**

 **Jakob: ...**

 **Cherche: It's fine, Jakob. Just be honest and get turned down organically. Then tone down your attitude, and maybe somebody will settle for you. How about that, hon?**

 **Jakob: You have an insufferable attitude, an archaic way of speaking, and a mastery of damaging others emotionally. I have more respect for you now.**

 **Cherche: I'll pretend that means something. I have to go tend to Minerva now. Enjoy being Kellam around your boss.**

 **Jakob: ... I do not know who this Kellam is, but he sounds disappointing.**

 **A:**

 **Cherche: Oh? Minerva, you've been fed. And your scales have been shined...? Who has been touching you without my knowledge?**

 **Jakob: I'd like to point out it's not for ulterior motives.**

 **Cherche: Jakob? You were the one who tended to Minerva while I was gone?**

 **Jakob: I figured it was my duty to repay you for my earlier brevity. I am at times, a bastard, but I also feel regret. I admit that I can be wrong, very wrong. When I met Chester, I considered him a disingenuous idiot with a chip on his shoulder.**

 **Cherche: And since then, you've learned that's not it?**

 **Jakob: He's all that, but he's kind, too. And fun to mess with. I put spiders in his blankets this morning. That screaming was perfect.**

 **Cherche: ...I had to clean that mess up.**

 **Jakob: ...It seems the roles between us have switched. That's fine. I have a great respect for you now, Cherche. No one has ever been that savage to me before, and it was refreshing to meet a girl with such thick skin and a backbone to match. You have earned more than my respect. I'd like to be... friends, if possible.**

 **Cherche: Minerva and I will consider it. Since you took care of her, would you like a ride?**

 **Jakob: Against my better judgment, I'd love to.**

 **Effie-Virion**

 **C:**

 **Virion: Effie, is that you? I was looking all over for you. I heard that you are the strongest in our army.**

 **Effie: I may not be the strongest, but I've had people fear me over it.**

 **Virion: Let me just say; I mean no disrespect when I comment on your abilities. I find you to be impressive, physically and more. And let me add; that I like strong women.**

 **Effie: Are you attempting to flirt with me?**

 **Virion: Attempting? Mayhaps I am succeeding, depending on how you receive this.**

 **Effie: I don't have time for this.**

 **Virion: But Effie, see! You must realize that even in one as busy as you, there is such beauty to be found.**

 **Effie: I'm not going to waste my time with your idle pratter. Chester warned me about this and said not to take it personally.**

 **Virion: Damn... He sabotaged me.**

 **Effie: He probably kept me from reacting less pleasantly. Good day, Virion.**

 **Virion: And like that, she's gone. What a hitter of a woman...**

 **B:**

 **Effie: Virion? I need to speak with you immediately.**

 **Virion: Yes, Effie? Come to entertain yourself with my company? I just made some tea.**

 **Effie: You've been messing with Elise. Stop it.**

 **Virion: Messing with her? I just speak with her like everyone else; a courtesy of my charming personality.**

 **Effie: The charm needs to stay off. It's my job to protect her, and if you're not willing to respect that, I'll have to break you a little.**

 **Virion: Eh... I was just being kind, that's a-all. If you truly want me to restrain myself from being who I am, I can try but-**

 **Effie: Good.**

 **Virion: W-well, that is to say, would you care to join me for tea now? My schedule is pretty open now, it seems.**

 **Effie: Do you have food to go with it?**

 **Virion: I think I have enough to sate us both. Finest crumpets, might I add.**

 **Effie: We'll see about that.**

 **A:**

 **Effie: Virion?**

 **Virion: Oh, Effie! I-I wasn't doing anything! Just sitting alone in my room...**

 **Effie: What's wrong with you? The others have reported you've completely withdrawn from interacting with them. It's odd to see you this way.**

 **Virion: But it was you that requested it, my dear. For me to temper my somewhat flirtatious personality with hesitation and doubt. I was afraid of what would be considered flirting or not, and thus I've receded here to my chambers.**

 **Effie: This isn't what I wanted. I just didn't want you teasing Elise all the time.**

 **Virion: I wasn't trying to do that, Effie. This is just how I interact with others. I plead with you to lift the ban on me!**

 **Effie: ... Fine. Having you like this is considerably more of a pain. But if you ever hurt Elise with your fancy words...**

 **Virion: And again with the threats! Why can't we just relax and have tea, like last time?**

 **Effie: ... It was delightful. I'd enjoy another evening like that. But bring more crumpets.**

 **Virion: Of course, of course! I wouldn't dream of being an inhospitable host! ... And like that, she's gone again... I need to make a quick trip to the local bakery.**

 **Virion-Elise**

 **C:**

 **Elise: Hey, Virion! Play with me!**

 **Virion: Ahhhh! ... Oh, oh... It is just you. For a moment, I thought a friend of mine had returned from the outrealm to haunt my nightmares again.**

 **Elise: What? Virion, you're sweating pretty badly.**

 **Virion: Ahem... Salutations, dear Princess Elise. I am Virion of the former country of Rosanne, seized by the Valmese we fight. I am honoured to fight by your side.**

 **Elise: You talk like the nobleman Daddy keeps around.**

 **Virion: Ah, yes, I imagine you are too young to truly take in and savor the cultured life. Let me tell you, the world of refined eating and conversation is trite, but not with its own advantages. I have learned more valuable information over a cup of tea than as an enemy spy.**

 **Elise: Really? Big Sis Camilla said it wasn't anything more than a bunch of savages who used others like dogs or less.**

 **Virion: Ah... Garon has** _ **that**_ **kind of nobility. Mmm... How deplorable. We'll have to do something about that. Something...drastic.**

 **Elise: What are you talking about?**

 **Virion: Nothing, my dear Princess. Would you like to spend some time with me? We could take a walk through the countryside, maybe enjoy the wild.**

 **Elise: All the animals in Nohr died, Leo said...**

 **Virion: ...I'm starting to miss Plegia.**

 **B:**

 **Elise: Virion, Virion!**

 **Virion: ...Don't say anything unnecessary. Yes, Elise?**

 **Elise: I wanted for you to tell me stories again! Please, Virion?**

 **Virion: I have nothing to talk about, mademoiselle. It's a shame, but nothing comes to my mind...**

 **Elise: Come on, Virion! You have to know something! Tell me about your friend, the one you're scared of!**

 **Virion: Oh, well... She was a spirited... old lass. A thousand years old and could turn into a dragon. She reminds me of you, her long blonde hair and playful attitude. I still have the burn scars...**

 **Elise: She could turn into a dragon!? Like Corrin!?**

 **Virion: Who?**

 **Elise: Oh.. My big sis. Chester said she could do that, too...**

 **Virion: Please tell me she's my age.**

 **Elise: Well, yeah... She is my big sis.**

 **Virion: That's not saying much. For you, or Chester...**

 **Elise: Tell me more about the nice dragon girl! Please!?**

 **Virion: ... Fine. But if we should come across her, promise me something.**

 **Elise: Yeah, anything!**

 **Virion: Only play hide and seek with Chester.**

 **Elise: Uh, yeah, okay!**

 **A:**

 **Elise: Virion! I came to talk again!**

 **Virion: Elise, please... I have a headache. It was a long day.**

 **Elise: Right... You and Chester dueled, didn't you?**

 **Virion: The man is coming a long way, and quickly. He's very serious about his prospects as a true warrior. I'm impressed.**

 **Elise: I know, right? He's my hero! Ever since I joined him, he's made me feel special... Like the world is alright again...**

 **Virion: ...You remind me of when I first met Cherche. I admired her from afar, of course. She had a wicked tongue even then, and a killer smile. But she was also the greatest housemaid, the greatest flyer...**

 **Elise: Awe, you like Cherche?**

 **Virion: What!? Of course not; our relationship is strictly professional. I know better than to get my hopes up.**

 **Elise: But Virion... If you like someone, you should tell them. If you don't, and someone else makes them fall in love with them first, you would never forgive yourself.**

 **Virion: How would you know about love, princess?**

 **Elise: I... I love someone, and I want to tell them. But I'm afraid to. Every day I try to say it, but I chicken out. One day, I want to do it; to have him see me as the woman who loves him. But I don't have forever, and if I don't get it together, I'll lose him. I don't want you to ever have to feel that way, Virion. The thought alone keeps me up at night...**

 **Virion: For a younger one, you are more understanding than you let on. Let no one suspect you to be an airhead. I will consider what you have said here... You are maturing into a fine young lady, Elise. Your gentleman won't have long to wait.**

 **Elise: Ya think?**

 **Virion: I promise it. I will support you when the time comes.**

 **Elise: And I'll help you! It's a deal!**

 **Virion-Odin**

 **C:**

 **Odin: Virion!? What are you doing here!?**

 **Virion: Ah, you know me? As I understand it, you are a Nohrian Royal's retainer. How would you know me, perchance?**

 **Odin: Er... I ... Chester told me with his information network on the Valmese, of course! He told me all about you and your struggles with Walhart! And how you chased Sully all the way to meet Chrom and his men...**

 **Virion: And if that happened in another world, how could Chester have known that?**

 **Odin: He uh... They're way better than you thought. They caught you sleep talking about it, of course!**

 **Virion: Ah? The many handmaidens I spent my nights with would testify otherwise about the noises I make after the sun has gone down.**

 **Odin: I will... not respond to that. I must go; someone may be in need of my dark magicks!**

 **Virion: And he ran? Interesting. Why does he seem familiar to me...?**

 **B:**

 **Odin: Virion, I came to explain myself the other day.**

 **Virion: Ah, right. When you accidentally let it slip that you were from the future. And that you're Lissa's son?**

 **Odin: Yes, that was what I-Whol told you!?**

 **Virion: Chester conceded the information to me when I threatened him. I warned him what might happen if he didn't tell me; what I might say to Elise...**

 **Odin: Effie would have crushed you.**

 **Virion: And Chester would lose both ways. It was a great pincer movement on my part.**

 **Odin: Chester's going to try and pay you back.**

 **Virion: We made a deal; a mutual agreement that benefits us both. Besides, now that I know the truth, I feel obligated to watch over you. For Lissa's sake.**

 **Odin: I'm not a child anymore! Odin Dark is the feared Dark Mage, a retainer of Prince Leo and feared by all!**

 **Virion: Still have some growing up to do, it seems. I have taken on the job as a duty; you cannot convince me otherwise. I must do it for mon cheri Lissa... A girl I could sympathize with.**

 **Odin: Hey, hey, hey! You better not go and try to woo her, fancy man! I've heard about your exploits now!**

 **Virion: We shall see, won't we?**

 **A:**

 **Virion: Odin! I wish to discuss something important with you.**

 **Odin: What do you need of the Dark Warrior, one cursed by the blood of an Exalted Hero, related to those cursed in the blood of the Fell Dragon!?**

 **Virion: It's about... Well, Cherche. Chester offhandedly let it slip that she had a son. I wanted to ask you who the father is...**

 **Odin: I am not allowed to spill events from the future like that! If a paradox were to be created, I might be forced to face my evil alternate self, Thor the White! Then we would do battle on the highest mountaintop, and I would fall to save the ones I love. For if one of our heartbeats stop, they both would.**

 **Virion: So you'd die?**

 **Odin: But then, through sheer power of the friendships I had forged, my soul would return prematurely, and I would return to my loved ones unharmed!**

 **Virion: That sounds like a bad romance novel ending. ... If you can't tell me who she marries, can you at least tell me if she was... happy?**

 **Odin: Gerome mentioned that the few times she cared for him as a child, she never had a bigger smile on her face than when the family was together.**

 **Virion: That gives me some comfort. Odin, if I perish in the upcoming battles... Promise me you'll keep her alive for me.**

 **Odin: I'll do everything in my power, Virion. I promise.**

 **Virion: Thank you. I think it is time I return to my quarters...**

 **Odin: Virion... Was he... crying?**

 **Cherche-Arthur**

 **C:**

 **Arthur: Cherche, is that you in there?**

 **Cherche: Yes, I was just cleaning out Minerva's stall while Elise leads her on a walk.**

 **Arthur: I'm glad to see Minerva and Elise getting along so well! It warms my heart to see that her kindness radiates for humanity and beyond!**

 **Cherche: You're very protective of her. It reminds me of when I first met Minerva. She protected me from any danger, even though I managed to beat her in our first scuffle.**

 **Arthur: You tamed her by battling her? It would be an honour if you told me of the incident in further detail.**

 **Cherche: Well, she was just a babe in Wyvern Valley. I came across her all alone, and it was love at first sight. I tried to interact with her, but this was before my days as a rider. I was a cleric, and the experience was frightful and painful. Somehow, I won, and I ended up taking her home with me.**

 **Arthur: The entire thing sounds adorable! It warms my heart! I am glad to fight alongside someone like you, Cherche. Just come to old Arthur if you need anything!**

 **Cherche: You're the Nohrian man who became a hero to protect the weak, right? You remind me of a mercenary I once met.**

 **Arthur: A mercenary!? Not I! I do not garner blood money for sport. It's unthinkable that men kill in the name of petty gold. I could never serve a lord like that.**

 **Cherche: Which is why you serve Elise, right? The girl with a heart of gold...**

 **Arthur: Exactly! Speaking of which, it is nearly time for my first scouting party with Niles. Justice never rests!**

 **B:**

 **Arthur: Alas, to think I have been wounded and left for dead by bandits... And then nearly drowned in a river. Twice. Today has not been the best for me...**

 **Cherche: Arthur! I finally found you! Ever since Chester reported your departure, I've been scouting out for you. What happened?**

 **Arthur: Miss Fortune is a cruel mistress! I happened upon a group of bandits stalking some helpless villagers, but their leader, a man with spiked hair of two different colours, he managed to defeat me. I couldn't get a hit off on him... He had fabulous boots and a gruff voice.**

 **Cherche: That's not the information I was looking for, but what happened next?**

 **Arthur: He spared me, but as I tried to stand, I fell down the mountainside and into the river. This was the second time as well... My luck never changes.**

 **Cherche: Like war... Arthur, get on Minerva's back. I'll fly you out of here.**

 **Arthur: Cherche.. My eyes tear up in your beautiful sense of justice! I always knew you were more than met the eye, and you prove it today! I...**

 **Cherche: Arthur? Arthur!? No, he collapsed... What happened to him? I'll have to bring him back immediately!**

 **...**

 **Arthur: Ah... where am I?**

 **Cherche: The infirmary. You passed out. You'd been bitten by a venomous fish, a toxic little bloodsucker named the Nohrian Carvernah. Razor-sharp teeth... Luckily, Niles had some of the antidote on him.**

 **Arthur: Then I owe you my life, fair Cherche. Just know that justice will always repay its favor.**

 **Cherche: Payment is not a factor, Arthur. I just want you to be safe.**

 **Arthur: ... And here I am, tearing up again in awe of your sense of love for your comrades. Can I have a moment?**

 **Cherche: Take all the time you need.**

 **A:**

 **Cherche: Greetings, Arthur. How do you feel?**

 **Arthur: Much better! The antitoxin has finally gotten out of my system! Now I'm right as rain again!**

 **Cherche: I'm glad to hear that, Arthur. Of everyone here, I think you and I can really understand each other.**

 **Arthur: Oh? Why do you think that is?**

 **Cherche: We both have a strong sense of duty guiding us to our futures. We are individuals, but we fight for something greater than us. We have our loyal comrades to give us spirit; you, Effie and Elise. For me, Virion and Minerva... I find solace in our similarities.**

 **Arthur: As do I, Cherche. It is refreshing to enjoy time with someone so alike to me. It gives me hope that justice will live on in others.**

 **Cherche: If we cultivate it in others, our sense of justice or love for animals... It will outlive us. I think we should both work together to create the future we want.**

 **Arthur: Wholeheartedly agreed! Now, let us go scouting! I'd love to team up with you, just to make up for causing you trouble last time.**

 **Cherche: It was no trouble at all, Arthur. I mean that.**

 **Arthur: Cherche... Let me get tissues before we depart.**

 **Arthur-Ricken**

 **C:**

 **Ricken: Agh, another failure... Why is making new spells so difficult?**

 **Arthur: Ricken? I heard your distressed call, and I came to aid you!**

 **Ricken: Arthur? What are you doing here?**

 **Arthur: I just said it, dear lad. Now, what seems to be your problem?**

 **Ricken: I'm trying out this new spell... I made a potion version of it, but it lasts forever unless I use the very specific ingredients to reverse it. So I wanted to try to make a spell that only does it temporarily...**

 **Arthur: And what is the problem with that?**

 **Ricken: Well, every time I try it, it doesn't work. I might be saying the words wrong or perhaps the incantation is written wrong.**

 **Arthur: Let me the see tome. ... Hm... ... Nope, can't make heads or tails of it. However, I can contact a mage I met once. Certainly, she could help you!**

 **Ricken: Really? You'd do that for me, Arthur! Thanks!**

 **Arthur: It isn't a problem! I'll get right on it! Talk to you soon with what I find!**

 **B:**

 **Ricken: Man... I knew trying to do it myself wouldn't work out. Now I'm covered in this... Magic dust! *cough* Ah, it's everywhere! I hope this doesn't have adverse effects on me!**

 **Arthur: Ricken! I have returned from my journey. According to my ally Nyx, the best thing to do in your situation is to gather information from the previous experiments done by others. Preferably a library, or ancient grimoires would be your best bet.**

 **Ricken: It's a bit late; I just messed up another batch! This one was supposed to retain my gender; just make me taller. But no luck... Now I have to... Oh, no...**

 **Arthur: What's wrong, Ricken?**

 **Ricken: I think I just stunted my growth with this one! No! Now I need to find an antidote for this or I might never grow up!**

 **Arthur: Ah, what dastardly cunning mind did this to you? For you to have foul luck so far as mine... We must both be targeted by a cruel harbinger of Fate! Woe is us, cursed in the name of evil!**

 **Ricken: Enough monologuing already! I can make the antidote, I just need your help. Ask your friend for ideas, and tell if she wants, I'll send her my research to help her make it herself.**

 **Arthur: Sure thing, Ricken. Would you like to meet her yourself? Chester has opened up communications with the teams of both Magnus and Robert.**

 **Ricken: Not now. I need to take a bath and get this dust off me before I cover someone else in it. Could you imagine a girl staying young forever with this?**

 **Arthur: Perhaps Elise would enjoy retaining her youth that way. Hahaha, it's a joke. I'll go report to Nyx as fast as possible. Godspeed, Ricken!**

 **Ricken: Yeah, yeah... When did I become such a cynic?**

 **A:**

 **Arthur: Ricken, I have returned once more! Nyx has procured an antidote for you. Her one request is that you use it wisely. There is no going back once you take this.**

 **Ricken: Give it here!**

 **Arthur: Here you go, sir. It took her a while, but she had enough time. Said something about some idiot nearly killing himself to get her the ingredients. I feel such deep connection to another brave soul, willing to risk his life for justice.**

 **Ricken: Arthur, thank you. You've been an incredible help to me. I'm glad you're kind to me... Not everyone was nice back when I was learning magic.**

 **Arthur: Don't worry, Ricken. Justice is friends with all who seek the light, and you are one of the youngest pursuers of justice I've met on this journey. In fact, I shall make you my apprentice of Justice!**

 **Ricken: Can I get a cool costume? Can I? Can I?**

 **Arthur: Of course... Perhaps something that masks your face... I'll ask Cherche to sew something for you.**

 **Ricken: That's awesome! Thanks, Arthur!**

 **Olivia-Niles**

 **C:**

 **Niles: Olivia, there you are.**

 **Olivia: Ahhh! Oh, it's just you, Niles. I thought you were someone else sneaking up on me.**

 **Niles: I would hope not. Chester would have a fit.**

 **Olivia: Why would he be upset by that?**

 **Niles: Nothing, just talking to myself. I heard that you're a dancer of exquisite skill.**

 **Olivia: Well, I d-don't think I'm really as good as they say. I try my hardest, but I'm not very confident in it.**

 **Niles: And I came to correct that. You need to have confidence, girl, and I know exactly the way to get it.**

 **Olivia: W-what do you mean? We're not going to curse in public, right?**

 **Niles: Not if you don't want to.**

 **Olivia: Then what are you suggesting we do?**

 **Niles: I know of a place in town. A smaller tavern, out of the way. Nice clientele. A niche for dancers. You might be able to get a public show in. That might fix your confidence, right as rain.**

 **Olivia: Oh... I don't know about that. Chester might get upset if we're off duty and-**

 **Niles: Just tell him you have errands to run. He'll let you get away with it. Come on. What's there to lose?**

 **Olivia: ... A-alright. I'll trust you.**

 **Niles: Bad mistake, kid. I'll come collect you some night soon. Be ready.**

 **B:**

 **Olivia: Niles, is that you?**

 **Niles: Why yes it is, my dear. How do I look?**

 **Olivia: You... You're... a girl!?**

 **Niles: Ricken whipped me up a little something special. So tonight, it's just us girls having the time of our lives. I thought it'd be fun to try and dance, too.**

 **Olivia: Oh... I guess if you're with me, I'll feel less frightened.**

 **Niles: Of course. Everything tonight is for your benefit, I promise.**

 **Olivia: Okay, t-then. Let's go.**

 **...**

 **Olivia: Niles...**

 **Niles: I know, Olivia. I assure you, when they told me about the place, I didn't know it was that kind of...**

 **Olivia: What do we do?**

 **Niles: Well, we could just run, but I'd lose the deposit... I suppose I'll take the stage.**

 **Olivia: But Niles... What they're asking is...**

 **Niles: It's just dancing. It's all about confidence. And I have it in spades, my dear.**

 **Olivia: Niles... How can you go up there without a second thought? I'd be scared to death!**

 **Niles: ...A long time ago, I was a very bad man. A thief, and one who had to fight to survive. I stole and even killed to get away. I regret every bit of it, but I can't change my past. I learned to accept myself for who I am, the good and the bad. That's why I can face this thing with a smile. What can a bunch of drunken bar patrons do to me that I haven't gone through myself?**

 **Olivia: ...Niles... If it'll make you feel better, I'll join you.**

 **Niles: Olivia, you don't have to. I know you're terrified, and this is...**

 **Olivia: I may not be very confident in myself... But I do what I do for my friends. I care about them... I love them. And that includes you, Niles. So let's get up there and give them a dance to remember!**

 **Niles: ... Mhmhm. Keep up that spunk and you'll do just fine...**

 **A:**

 **Olivia: Niles? Niles, come on. Talk to me.**

 **Niles: Olivia.**

 **Olivia: Niles, why won't you come out? I want to talk!**

 **Niles: Fine... Olivia, what do you want from me?**

 **Olivia: Why have you locked yourself up in your room? Why have the others been saying you look dead inside? I'm concerned for your health.**

 **Niles: ...The truth is... I knew what that tavern was like from the start.**

 **Olivia: So you knew it was a strip bar!?**

 **Niles: I track you guys into town to look out for danger. I encountered a man who stalked you quite exclusively. Several times I attempted to eliminate him, but he outmaneuvered or overpowered me. When I heard of that bar, I thought of a plan. I'd use you to lure him there defenseless, and then I'd...**

 **Olivia: Why didn't you tell the others?**

 **Niles: I did, and Chester nearly went on a witch hunt over it. Hence why I said others shouldn't tempt their fate with you. I only did what I did because... I'd be okay if he killed me. A fitting end to a thief like me...**

 **Olivia: Niles, that's not true! You're a better person than that!**

 **Niles: As if. I manipulated you, and made you do something... so obscene. Just to keep you safe.**

 **Olivia: You did it, too.**

 **Niles: Huh? So?**

 **Olivia: You can't lie to me. When we got up there, I felt your tension, your fear of being on stage. You may be confident in yourself as a fighter, but as a woman or a man, you think you're lacking. Right?**

 **Niles: ...**

 **Olivia: You were terrified of going up there. I imagine you could have cried. But you stayed strong just because you knew it would save me. Right? How could an evil person do that much for a stranger?**

 **Niles: Considering what we've both seen, stranger is not the word to use anymore.**

 **Olivia: It's not. You're my friend, Niles, a dear friend. You stayed with me through a very hard time, and it actually did help me feel more confident. So I'm not mad. I forgive you, okay?**

 **Niles: ...Okay. I'll trust your words. I hope that you can help me when I make a leap of faith myself, soon enough.**

 **Olivia: Oh? What are you doing?**

 **Niles: ...Confessing. I expect to be turned down, but... If I am, Olivia... I want you to do what I can't. You won't get that now, but one day you will, okay?**

 **Olivia: I...I'll do my best.**

 **Niles: And if worse comes to worse... I'll just tell Chester who was in the audience. If he found out his friends had been there, I may get off the hook entirely.**

 **Olivia: So those gentlemen in the front row...**

 **Niles: Yep. I'll see you later, Olivia. And thank you, for coming to talk to me. I feel much better.**

 **Olivia-Odin**

 **C:**

 **Odin: My magic hand demands blood! Gah, I can barely control my arm of darkness...**

 **Olivia: Odin? What are you muttering about in here?**

 **Odin: Oh... Olivia. Sorry if I disturbed you, my... Magic hand demands to be used. It's a curse on my royal blood.**

 **Olivia: You're a royal? Of Nohr?**

 **Odin: Uh, no. A foreign, faraway kingdom you've never heard of. Nothing to be concerned with, I guarantee you. Hehehe...**

 **Olivia: Oh, I see...**

 **Odin: However, you surprise me yourself. A beautiful girl like you being anything less than a royal shocks me. I can't imagine it'll be long before one proposes to you.**

 **Olivia: O-Odin!? What are you on about? Me, a royal!? I couldn't handle the stress...**

 **Odin: I doubt that. My magical abilities have allowed me to gaze into the future! Without a doubt, I assure you that a royal will one day make his love known. I promise it.**

 **Olivia: I don't know what you're talking about, but... There's no way a royal could love me. If you're alright, I'll see myself out, then.**

 **Odin: Foolish girl. You can't fight fate. Our destiny comes for us all... Taking our loved ones from us far too soon... And so the black wind howls...**

 **B:**

 **Odin: And it was on this day that my cousin, Laslow... He found a headband, covered in blood. And as he cried into my arms, all I could do was stand there like an idiot... I owe my life to him, and if I can keep his mom safe in this timeline... I will do anything.**

 **Olivia: Odin? What are you doing out here? I thought only I knew about this clearing.**

 **Odin: Oh, Olivia... My magical prowess allowed me to find a particular artifact here that would grant me incredible power. However, it is of no use to one so powerful as I. Would you perhaps like it instead?**

 **Olivia: What is this? It's a little figurine... It looks like me.**

 **Odin: A friend of mine made it from some clothes his mother... gave him. He made it in your image.**

 **Olivia: It's so beautiful... But why did he model it after me?**

 **Odin: I can't explain his reasonings at this time. It's a secret I have to keep to my chest. Just know that one day, you will know the whole truth.**

 **Olivia: Can you give him my thanks, at least? This is wonderful craftsmanship...**

 **Odin: His half-brother helped him make it... A cleric named Brady.**

 **Olivia: ... Can I have his name?**

 **Odin: Well... It's a retainer of Lord Xander's... Laslow.**

 **Olivia: Well, I hope I get to meet him soon.**

 **Odin: I do too, Olivia. For now, it's getting late. We should head back to camp before someone misses us.**

 **Olivia: I'd be delighted for you to walk me back. Take my hand...**

 **Odin: Uh... Okay... Did I hear a growl come from the forest?**

 **Olivia: I didn't hear anything...**

 **Odin: ... Perhaps I have summoned shadow people again. I'll ignore it as you said. Come, I'll lead the way, dearest Olivia...**

 **A:**

 **Odin: And to think Chester could lecture me on the rules of this so-called Bro code for several hours... I should have not made missteps as I did before. But if Olivia falls for him... What will happen to Laslow?**

 **Olivia: Odin? I came to speak with you.**

 **Odin: Ahahaha... Just recanting the darkest of spells I know, preparing for the endless battle. I heard there's a skeleton war going on in Northern Nohr right now. I'm excited to visit a Boo Camp.**

 **Olivia: Odin... I had a talk with Chester about this figurine. After he had a manly cry, he explained to me the truth of your origins. Owain... Son of Lissa.**

 **Odin: Then the truth is out. It's true, Olivia. Laslow's real identity is Inigo, your son from the future. He made that figurine of you after you passed away in the future, and the second I met you... I had to protect you. I even had Niles promise to do his part, too. That's probably why he...**

 **Olivia: Niles... Odin, you went to all this trouble for me?**

 **Odin: It was no trouble. I owe so much to Laslow; I love him like the brother I never had. And you are family, too. I came to protect you, and I won't hesitate to do that.**

 **Olivia: ... Odin, it's alright. I'll do my best, too. To protect you.**

 **Odin: W-what?**

 **Olivia: You went so far for your friend, but you're sad, too, right? You lost your parents as well... If you protected me for my son, then I'll protect you for him, too. It's okay to be honest with your feelings, Odin.**

 **Odin: ... I must resist... My dark reputation would be lost if I... If I... *hugs Olivia, breaking into tears* Olivia... I miss them. I had to lose them, not once but twice... and I... I just wanted them back!**

 **Olivia: It's okay, Odin. Until we reunite you with Lissa, I'll keep you safe. So just let it all out, okay?**

 **Odin: *continuing to cry into her shoulder* I... Odin Dark will accept his fate! So please... Just hold me a little longer.**

 **Olivia: I will, Odin. It's all going to be okay, now.**


	26. Robert, Supports One

**Character Supports 1-Robert**

 **Robert's Team**

 **Robert, Felicia, Lucina, Rinkah, Maribelle, Panne, Emma, Shade, Nyx, Camilla, Beruka, Selena, Kyouko**

 **All In Game Supports C-A**

 **Robert-Felicia**

 **C:**

 **Felicia: Oh no! How could I lose something so important?**

 **Robert: Felicia, is that you? What's wrong?**

 **Felicia: Milord, I'm sorry if I woke you. I lost a small bracelet that my sister, Flora, made for me. I've been trying to find it, but I'm having no luck.**

 **Robert: Can I help? It has to be in here somewhere, right?**

 **Felicia: You don't have to do that... It's my fault, after all.**

 **Robert: If it's important to you, I'll help you get it, Felicia. I've got a history of losing things dear to me... I couldn't sit back and watch you suffer, now can I?**

 **Felicia: I-if you insist. I'm surprised that you're forgetful. You seem so composed.**

 **Robert: Then I have been fooling you. I'm a mess. And I... Well, well, well. Here it is.**

 **Felicia: You found it!? Already!?**

 **Robert: Small, light blue, reminds me of Flora's hair. I'd presume it's what I'm looking for.**

 **Felicia: Thank you so much! I... This means a lot to me, milord!**

 **Robert: Then to repay me... Can you call me by my name? The milord thing is nice and all, but I want to be on a first name basis with you.**

 **Felicia: Oh... I can try my best, but it's a habit of mine.**

 **Robert: As long as you try, that's enough for me.**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Felicia, how are you? We haven't spoken in a while.**

 **Felicia: Oh, haven't we? I'm sorry, milor-Sorry, Robert. It's hard for me to adjust. It's another thing I'm not confident about.**

 **Robert: Awe, that's okay. I used to... Rather, I am seriously unconfident, too.**

 **Felicia: Really? You act so differently in battle, though. You don't hesitate to interact with others and risk your life. I've found you to be impressive.**

 **Robert: Is that so? I'm... kind of embarrassed to hear that. I mean, I look up to you.**

 **Felicia: What?**

 **Robert: Felicia, do you know how amazing you are? In battle, you move flawlessly and without hesitation. You know what to do, how to do it. Hell, you've saved my life countless times, and I have more trust in you than myself right now. You're beautiful to see in action.**

 **Felicia: Oh, you're just saying that...**

 **Robert: Do I seem insincere to you? If I do, I apologize. I just... I mean it, Felicia. You're part of why I'm so confident in battle. I know that, even if I mess up, you would save me. If I get injured, you would heal me. I can do what I have to because you're there.**

 **Felicia: Milord... I didn't know you felt that way about me.**

 **Robert: I don't say it enough, but I appreciate everything you do for me. You're my saving grace. You kept me going this far, you and Lucy both. Never forget that.**

 **Felicia: I'll do my best. Would you like some tea?**

 **Robert: Yes, please.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Hm? What is this in my room?**

 **Felicia: Oh, milord! You're back early! I heard you were going to town, so I wanted to surprise you.**

 **Robert: And what is that you have? Something you made yourself...?**

 **Felicia: Well, yes, I made a bracelet like the one Flora made for me. I thought you might like to keep it.**

 **Robert: And it's orange, my favorite color... Felicia, you're the sweetest, you know that, right?**

 **Felicia: Milord, I... Robert, I want you to have this just in case. I have faith in you to lead us, but if anything were to happen to me, I would want you to have something to remember me by.**

 **Robert: I love the gift, Felicia. However, I will say this; I'd rather have you.**

 **Felicia: Wha-wha-wha-what!? What are you saying!?**

 **Robert: I... Here.**

 **Felicia: This is... A ring?**

 **Robert: Yeah, it's a cute little mood ring. It changes colors based on your feelings. I never understood how they worked, but I thought you might like it. I wanted to get you something to thank you for everything you've done for me.**

 **Felicia: Robert...**

 **Robert: Our journey is dangerous, perilous. I fear every day that I might be leading us down the wrong path, but if anything happens, I'd die for you. For any of you, I'd...**

 **Felicia: I doubt a single one of us would want you to die for us. We'd want you to live for us, Robert.**

 **Robert: Then you get how I feel. So, if you want, you wear that ring, and I'll keep this bracelet on me wherever I go. I won't ever lose it, okay?**

 **Felicia: Um, t-thank you. I'm happy to hear it.**

 **S:**

 **Felicia: Robert? Robert, are you in there?**

 **Robert: Yes, Felicia. I'm in my room. I'm reading up on battle tactics again...**

 **Felicia: Thank goodness. I came to ask you something.**

 **Robert: Why does this keep happening?**

 **Felicia: What?**

 **Robert: Nothing, nothing. So what is it, Felicia? Are you feeling alright?**

 **Felicia: ...Now that I'm here, it's nerve-wracking to ask.**

 **Robert: Felicia. Whatever it is, you can do it. I've told you time and again.**

 **Felicia: ...I want to know if my suspicions are correct.**

 **Robert: Then I must admit it. I would snuggle a kitsune. I'm sorry to break this to you like this...**

 **Felicia: Not that! I wanted to ask if it's true that... That you're going to leave us.**

 **Robert: What?**

 **Felicia: Lucina mentioned you came from another world, just like the Rainbow Sage said. You don't talk about it often. And when I pressed her, she said you might go home when this over. Are you really going to leave us?**

 **Robert: I may not get a choice, Felicia. And if that happens... It'll devastate me, too.**

 **Felicia: Then what'll happen to us? To Mirai?**

 **Robert: I'll leave it up to you. You'll be in charge of the military, regardless of it.**

 **Felicia: Me, in charge of the whole... Robert, you can't... You can't be serious.**

 **Robert: Why wouldn't I? Lucina might have to go back too, and you're the greatest fighter I know amongst us all around. It comes naturally to you, and if I factor in your ability, your experience, and your empathy, you alone are perfect for the job.**

 **Felicia: ...You really think that, don't you?**

 **Robert: Damn right.**

 **Felicia: ...If you do end up going home, I hope you don't forget me.**

 **Robert: Hey, that's why I have this.**

 **Felicia: The bracelet? You kept it?**

 **Robert: I swore I would, right? So even if I get taken from here... I'll never forget my first and closest friend here. Right?**

 **Felicia: Milord... I'm sorry, I... I need time to myself now. I'll talk to you later!**

 **Robert: And she's gone. Great, I made a girl cry... Now I'm Magnus.**

 **Robert-Lucina**

 **C:**

 **Lucina: What are you doing?**

 **Robert: I am training, thank you.**

 **Lucina: Really? It looks like you're swinging around that sword like a child.**

 **Robert: Ohoho, and you would know the perfect strategy? What am I saying? Can you help me out here?**

 **Lucina: Well, that's blunt of you. If you want me to train you, you must understand that-**

 **Robert: I know you won't go easy on me, and I'm prepared for that.**

 **Lucina: Alright, then let's go...**

 **...**

 **Robert: Every part of my body hurts...**

 **Lucina: But you've made a little bit of progress. You managed to start deflecting my easier strikes.**

 **Robert: Easier ones? It only gets worse from here on out, isn't it?**

 **Lucina: Training is a rigorous experience, Robert. We can't hold back if we want to change the world.**

 **Robert: Yeah, you're right. Thanks for helping me out, Lucina. I appreciate it greatly.**

 **Lucina: Your welcome. It's been a long time since I was in a group. I've... missed it.**

 **Robert: Well, I hope we get to enjoy each other's company for a long time, then.**

 **Lucina: Strangely, I feel the same.**

 **B:**

 **Lucina: See, you're getting the hang of it. That battle experience we've gone through has put you through the wringer, but your training with Rinkah has definitely benefited you in the long run.**

 **Robert: I can't feel my arms. Or my legs. You hit so hard.**

 **Lucina: I said I wouldn't hold back, didn't I?**

 **Robert: If we want to change the world, we can. Right?**

 **Lucina: You actually remembered what I said?**

 **Robert: Of course. Whatever you say to me is important; I keep it in my memory as best as I can manage. I know that I'm forgetful and reckless at times, and you have to put up with me and my complaining, but... Lucina, I'd be lost without you.**

 **Lucina: You're reminding me of one of my comrades. He used to sweet talk all the time, too.**

 **Robert: Oh...**

 **Lucina: Is something wrong?**

 **Robert: N-nothing, Lucina. I just-I'm tired, that's all. I'm exhausted from training. I think I'll head to bed early.**

 **Lucina: Robert? He left... Did I say something to upset him?**

 **A:**

 **Lucina: Robert? Robert! Wait up!**

 **Robert: Lucina? What do you want from... me?**

 **Lucina: Well, it's just that ever since we had that last talk, you've been pretty silent around me. I wanted to know why.**

 **Robert: I haven't been giving you the silent treatment on purpose. I've just been...second guessing what I say around you, is all.**

 **Lucina: What, why?**

 **Robert: You said I was sweet talking you earlier. Like Inigo, of all people.**

 **Lucina: So you knew who I meant? You would, huh?**

 **Robert: Way to make me sound like a creep, Lucina. I feel great.**

 **Lucina: I didn't mean... Okay, let me just ask; why did that upset you?**

 **Robert: Because I mean what I say, Lucina. I don't sweet talk people. When I say something to you about how I think or feel, I put my entire being into it.**

 **Lucina: Oh... I understand. You thought I was saying you were just flattering me. That you didn't mean it.**

 **Robert: Stupid, right? I just, I'm a very sensitive person, deep down. I make mistakes and I never forgive myself for them. If anything ever happened to you because of a mistake I made... I'd die.**

 **Lucina: Robert, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dismiss your feelings. I just didn't think you'd think that about me. I'm nobody special; just a time traveler with a chip in her shoulder.**

 **Robert: You're a hero. You're a brave, courageous young woman who would risk her life for others. You're kind, empathetic, and a romantic person deep down. Much more than a princess, you're someone I look up to.**

 **Lucina: Well, I must admit that... You have impressed me yourself. You're a fool, a naive idiot at times, but you mean well. I think you truly want to help the world be a better place. I'm finding myself anticipating the world you want to make.**

 **Robert: And we'll achieve it together, Lucina. As long as you are by my side, we can change the world together. And I'm sorry for taking what you said so hard. I know you didn't mean it.**

 **Lucina: Well, we're alike in that we're both a bit broken.**

 **Robert: I think we can be fixed. It just takes time.**

 **S:**

 **Lucina: Robert, is that you coming to visit me? Normally, I have to come see you.**

 **Robert: Well, I figured I should reach out to talk to you for once. It's only fair, right?**

 **Lucina: I guess so. Is there anything you want to discuss?**

 **Robert: Well, I... I want to, but I'm afraid to say it now.**

 **Lucina: Robert, you can tell me anything. You know I wouldn't judge you by now.**

 **Robert: I... Let me ask first; have you ever been in love before?**

 **Lucina: Wh-what? That's not something you casually ask someone.**

 **Robert: Well, I'm just curious. Mostly because I think that I've gone and fallen in love, and I needed to come to someone for advice.**

 **Lucina: And you came to me? That's a mistake on your part. I've never had much time to consider loving someone. In the future, life was one battle after another, and I didn't join dad's group for very long.**

 **Robert: Oh, well that's interesting to know, then. If you had fallen in love with someone, how would you have confessed to them?**

 **Lucina: Honestly, I... If it wasn't the way it is now, and everything was peaceful, then I'd love to pursue it. Until then, I doubt I could commit to a relationship like that. I want to marry someone and be happy with them, but it's all too much to think about.**

 **Robert: I see. I understand what you mean. I should keep these feelings inside me until the time is right, is that what you mean?**

 **Lucina: I would do that, but you have to do what is right by you. Whatever you choose, I'll support you from the sidelines.**

 **Robert: Thanks, Lucina. I'm glad we chatted like this. I feel a weight off my mind now.**

 **Lucina: I'm curious, though. Who's the girl you like? Is she with us? Is it Felicia, perhaps?**

 **Robert: Actually, it's... you. I, uh, I have to go now. We'll talk later!**

 **Lucina: Robert, wait! ... He's gone already, huh? I didn't catch what he said. I wonder who it is?**

 **Robert-Rinkah**

 **C:**

 **Rinkah: Robert, what are you doing sleeping in!? You're wasting valuable sunlight!**

 **Robert: Rinkah... It's barely eight AM. We fought a hard battle yesterday!**

 **Rinkah: And you've been slacking on your training. I want you out at the courtyard, immediately.**

 **Robert: But, Rinkaaaaaah...**

 **Rinkah: Get out of bed before I get unreasonable.**

 **Robert: This is reasonable?**

 **Rinkah: Up. Now!**

 **...**

 **Rinkah: See? That worked out pretty well. You made some noticeable improvements today.**

 **Robert: I can barely feel my lungs... Are you trying to kill me?**

 **Rinkah: If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead this morning.**

 **Robert: It's a figure of speech, Rinkah... Extreme stress on the body is damaging in short bursts.**

 **Rinkah: Tch, I forged myself in similar struggles. You're just a weakling.**

 **Robert: No, you're a freaking Oni! I'm... just a human. No, worse, I'm just me.**

 **Rinkah: No excuses. We're going to be doing this daily, understood? Any resistance, and I'll make you wish you'd only trained.**

 **Robert: ...Well, this is my life now. Fine, fine...**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Are we done? My insides are trying to kill me right now.**

 **Rinkah: Yeah, we're just barely done. It might kill you otherwise. I'd thought you'd be stronger than now. Shame, really.**

 **Robert: Yeah, because your strength stat is something to be proud of!**

 **Rinkah: What was that?**

 **Robert: You heard me... You're being too rough on me, Rinkah. I know that... that you're proud, and you want me to be at my best. I get it, and I appreciate it, but you've been running me ragged. There's more to life than just training for combat.**

 **Rinkah: Wasting time, you mean.**

 **Robert: Really? How about I prove to you it's not? Let's go out together, you and me.**

 **Rinkah: ...You're not going to let this go, are you? Lucina tells me you're annoyingly persistent when it comes to these things.**

 **Robert: Damn right. What do you say? It could be fun. And if it's not... I'll agree to this schedule of yours.**

 **Rinkah: Really. That'll make my job a lot easier to not have to listen to you complain all the time. I'm up for it!**

 **Robert: Great. I'll think up where to go. It'll be fun. I'll stake my life on it.**

 **Rinkah: Be careful I don't take it for my own if you're wrong... Heh.**

 **A:**

 **Rinkah: This is where you chose? A sunset picnic by a cliffside over the ocean, huh?**

 **Robert: I know you're Fire Tribe and all, but I thought the contrast worked. Besides, your hair matches the sunset. And the mask, of course.**

 **Rinkah: Don't talk about me like I'm not here.**

 **Robert: Oh, sorry. Your hair is beautiful, Rinkah. I'm jealous. I wish I had something more unique than just black.**

 **Rinkah: If you wanted. I could be convinced to make you a mask like mine. You are an honorary member of the tribe now...**

 **Robert: Really? You'd do that for me? ...Thank you.**

 **Rinkah: So we're here. Let's get this date over with already.**

 **Robert: Let the record show I never called this a date.**

 **Rinkah: It's what it is, isn't it!? Don't push that off on me!**

 **...**

 **Robert: Rinkah... I just wanted to tell you something before we pack up.**

 **Rinkah: What is it?**

 **Robert: ... This year, my father died. It was... difficult, to say the least. For weeks, I was listless at home. I threw myself into writing and studying and pretended like the world around me wasn't changing. I nearly lost a place to call home, and I was nearly robbed...**

 **Rinkah: ...**

 **Robert: So when your father... Well, my dad died because of his own selfishness. It wasn't all his fault, but he had... He'd given up on life. And I don't want you to ever think I feel that way. When I rush headlong into danger, I don't intend to die. Not anymore, like before... No, I intend to live. I want to make your lives better; so you don't ever have to feel the way my father felt. Powerless, alone, unloved... A pawn in the game of life. And I apologize for being selfish. It's not right of me to behave in such a manner.**

 **Rinkah: Robert...**

 **Robert: That's why I wanted to get you to open up, to like the others. Everyone here, they're all wonderful people when you get to know them. I firmly believe that. And I want you to make the most of your lives... Not despite our challenges, but because of them.**

 **Rinkah: Gods, you are sappy. Shade mentioned you're a bleeding heart, but that was just overwhelmingly corny.**

 **Robert: Call it what you want. It's how I feel. Let's go back. And... I'm sorry if you didn't have fun. I tried.**

 **Rinkah: ... I... Let's head back. It's getting late...**

 **S:**

 **Rinkah: Robert. I came to talk to you.**

 **Robert: This is about our 'date', right? That I was wrong and you didn't have fun?**

 **Rinkah: No... I wasn't able to say it. I was afraid to.**

 **Robert: You, afraid? That's hard to imagine...**

 **Rinkah: Shut up! I come from a very proud tribe of people! It's incredibly difficult for us to admit to our own weaknesses! In comparison, you tell anyone willing to listen. That foolishness will get you killed someday.**

 **Robert: ... I didn't mean to offend you. I know the expectations others put on you are high. But they do that because you can achieve them.**

 **Rinkah: You say that, but... Robert, I need to say what I felt about our date.**

 **Robert: ...Okay, Rinkah. I'm all ears.**

 **Rinkah: It hasn't been since a child that I ever felt such joy... Fighting, it gives me a high. Just like training, and I feel elated. While my cooking skills are laughable, and I'm not very feminine or pretty, I become a different person on the field. And I... I thought I'd be unable to be loved like that. I'd go on to marry someone out of duty and never have love to call my own. Then you came into my life and challenged every preconception I had. You broke all the rules.**

 **Robert: I'm sorry.**

 **Rinkah: Don't be. I felt what it was like to truly be connected to someone else on a deeper level on that date. I'd felt it before, this feeling in my heart. Burning inside me, growing stronger, trying to claw out. Every time we trained, I felt it, and now I know why. I love you, Robert.**

 **Robert: Rinkah... You can't mean that. I'm just an otherworlder with a pipe dream. I don't have anything to offer someone as amazing as you...**

 **Rinkah: Don't say that about the man I love! Don't you ever say that!**

 **Robert: Rinkah. I didn't mean-**

 **Rinkah: I love everything about you, Robert. Your smile that tells me everything will be alright, even in the tensest of situations. Your laugh, that reminds me the world is filled with more beauty than I realize. That I took for granted for years. Your touch, which sends shocks through my systems every time, that makes me want to just cuddle up against you. I just want to kiss you every time you give me that silly smile of yours, and every time you hold my hand, my heart skips a beat. I love you, every part of you.**

 **Robert: ... I see.**

 **Rinkah: You confided to me what happened to your Father, something that couldn't have been easy... You opened up to me so freely, and I've seen into your heart. I trust you wouldn't hurt me.**

 **Robert: I...**

 **Rinkah: I'm a Fire Tribe Warrior. My burning feelings are like an inferno that consume me every waking moment. My body grows hotter just being near you, and I can't keep this to myself anymore. I demand your answer, now.**

 **Robert: Rinkah, I don't want to get into this right now. I can't-**

 **Rinkah: Robert. Please. This isn't the Oni Tribe Chieftain's daughter asking you... This is a woman who bared her soul. This is how I feel, dammit! Please...**

 **Robert: If you want me to be honest, I will.**

 **Rinkah: I want you to.**

 **Robert: I love Lucina.**

 **Rinkah: ...**

 **Robert: I have for a while now, and I've been too afraid to say it. I'm a coward, and I only recently got the courage to tell her thanks to you. That is to say... I like you, too, Rinkah. I may love you as well, but... I loved her first, and until I can properly confess to her and get an answer, I can't say yes to you. It would be wrong.**

 **Rinkah: Ah... I see.**

 **Robert: Rinkah, I-**

 **Rinkah: I understand, Robert. I'm used to being the runner-up. The second best... That's why Dad didn't retire for me... I'll be in my room.**

 **Robert: I didn't... Gods dammit. *sees something on the ground and picks it up* It's... an oni mask. With my name carved on it... She really made it for me, huh?**

 **Robert-Maribelle**

 **C:**

 **Maribelle: Robert! The state of this castle is deplorable! Has it ever even been cleaned?**

 **Robert: Can you not say that so loudly?**

 **Maribelle: Whatever for!?**

 **Robert: Felicia and I did it all before you arrived. Since, you know, we're severely understaffed. Lucina and Rinkah handle training regimens and the equipment rooms. Felicia cleans everything, while I handle secondary cleaning and the cooking. I'm sorry we don't have more help, but...**

 **Maribelle: So the four of you have tried to run this entire castle yourselves?**

 **Robert: It's been a pain, but until we got more allies, we had to deal with what came.**

 **Maribelle: And if you never received those allies?**

 **Robert: I'd make do. I'm not gathering the best and the brightest to do a sub par job. Especially considering I have an aspiring judge and justice protector here.**

 **Maribelle: Y-you know what my ambitions are!? How far have you invaded my privacy, you sick fiend!?**

 **Robert: I have data on everyone here. Not that it matters. It doesn't help my crippling anxiety. It doesn't guarantee I know how you'll react to my words. I just know general information and trivial facts. Example B; Gaius almost got your father executed for a crime that he didn't commit.**

 **Maribelle: But how do you have this information!? Answer me!**

 **Robert: ... I come from another world like you do, a different one. One that knows about your world. Does that suffice?**

 **Maribelle: We're not done discussing this in the slightest. I just have tea to collect before I ruin it. I'll be back.**

 **Robert: Any time, Maribelle...**

 **B:**

 **Maribelle: Robert! I have returned to further discuss your stalkerish ways.**

 **Robert: Like I said before, it's public knowledge in my world.**

 **Maribelle: And why is that!? Do strangers really take that much interest in the lives of others where you're from!?**

 **Robert: Yeah... Yeah, they do. Because the world I come from... It's not like yours. Sure, there's less sickness. Less zombies and monsters and no magic to be found... But there's...worse things out there. Weapons that would destroy not just every nation but the world itself.**

 **Maribelle: Come now, Robert. Making things up isn't fitting for you.**

 **Robert: I wish I was lying, Maribelle. But I'm not. Hundreds of thousands of lives being snuffed in a single explosion, burning them into shadows on the ground. Automatic moving carts operated by direct human control lead to hundreds of thousands of injuries and deaths every year.**

 **Maribelle: ...**

 **Robert: We eat foods that destroy our insides; we mass produce and abuse animals just to throw nearly half of the food we make away. We pollute the environment and exterminate entire species just because we feel like it, because it's 'fun'. People suffer; more than most people in this world could fathom... and for what?**

 **Maribelle: Robert... I've never seen you like this. I don't think any of us have.**

 **Robert: Then why do you think I came here? I didn't get sucked in like you did, against your will. I chose to come here. Here, in the middle of a huge war, where I could die at any moment. Just to be with you and the others. What does that say... about where I came from?**

 **Maribelle: Honestly, Robert, I think you're just acting cowardly.**

 **Robert: What?**

 **Maribelle: Instead of facing your own struggles head on, you came here. That doesn't sound like the determination of someone who actually wants to make a peaceful future.**

 **Robert: !?**

 **Maribelle: If that wasn't the case, you'd go back and change the world you came from for the better.**

 **Robert: I signed up for this without knowing if I could.**

 **Maribelle: ...Despicable. How selfish can you be!? What about your friends, your family, everyone you left behind!?**

 **Robert: They're better off this way.**

 **Maribelle: *smack* ... I cannot believe you made me resort to... to this. You're naught but a scoundrel, and I've had enough of you!**

 **Robert: ...Bye, Maribelle.**

 **A:**

 **Maribelle: Robert? Can you hear me knocking? Open the door, already!**

 **Robert: Yes?**

 **Maribelle: Really? Is that how you intend to greet a noblewoman like myself?**

 **Robert: I'm just a commoner. No, lesser; more like a serf or a peasant. Never owned land, don't have a farm. I'm lucky enough to be literate and somewhat educated, but that means little in the wake of my personality.**

 **Maribelle: Robert, I came to apologize. I didn't consider your perspective, and for one who wishes to pursue a career in justice, neglecting your feelings on the matter was a grave mistake on my part. I hoped to try and bridge the inconceivable damage I may have done to our relationship.**

 **Robert: You didn't damage it, Maribelle. Stalker, remember? I knew about your harsh attitude. You mean well, but your tongue isolates others. You've been bullied relentlessly, and only thanks to Lissa did you have more in your life to enjoy. You had a very lonely, painful childhood. Despite our difference in status... We've both suffered in our own ways.**

 **Maribelle: So you knew that much, too?**

 **Robert: I'm not like you. I'm no noble; I wasn't born in a wealthy family. And as much as the world pretends like you can overcome that, in mine... I can't do that so easily. Rich families teach their kids in ways that give them endless advantages over me. Add to that their wealth, their education, and the lenience they're given, I can't compete. Our greatest schools are no better than a lottery, and me... I'm not that lucky.**

 **Maribelle: The inequalities of the country are that severe?**

 **Robert: Here, though. I can be a loser and get anywhere. I have knowledge others don't; I have the drive that others won't. I have the dreams that others can't pursue, and I have the courage or the stupidity to do what others shouldn't.**

 **Maribelle: ...I seem to have misjudged you. I assumed that your attitude was a lack of interest and will. It turns out you are dedicated, in a way I've not seen yet.**

 **Robert: I don't know about that, Maribelle. As I said before, I'm a kid with pipe dreams. I'm just going to try my best. No regrets.**

 **Maribelle: Hm. I suppose I am glad to have happened on you. You've opened my eyes to my own limited worldview in more ways than one. I hope you continue to teach me in the future.**

 **Robert: And I hope you continue saving my ass. ... And helping me learn noble etiquette. Will probably be useful, if this country thing comes to fruition...**

 **Maribelle: I will do my best, Lord Robert.**

 **Robert: That's the first time you ever referred to me so deferentially. There's no need to be that formal when we're alone. You're my friend.**

 **Maribelle: Friends? Us? ...Really?**

 **Robert: Of course. Now, to start... How about I prepare us some tea? Felicia... showed me how not to do it.**

 **Maribelle: I think I shall watch you to ensure you do it right, but yes, I'd enjoy that.**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Maribelle, I'd like to thank you. Your nobility training has really improved upon my knowledge of courts and how they function. Both the noble and the judicial kind.**

 **Maribelle: I am pleased to have such an eager student. Lissa enjoyed spending time with me, but she was always more free in the mind to explore. I'd lose her attention briefly and have issues communicating more abstract ideas to her.**

 **Robert: She's a free spirit, all right. But that just makes her more precious in her own way, don't you think?**

 **Maribelle: I think you understand how I feel, then.**

 **Robert: Yeah... Still, all this talk of courts and that... I don't really plan on having a nobility in Mirai.**

 **Maribelle: What about the throne? They will be nobles, at the least.**

 **Robert: Well, that depends. I'll probably have to set up a... A meritocratic system to choose the next ruler. Having it pass off to kids... Well, sometimes kids aren't the best choice.**

 **Maribelle: If you raised your children right, there shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Robert: If I trusted myself to do that. Besides, I likely won't have any children.**

 **Maribelle: Oh, why is that?**

 **Robert: Well... I just can't see it happening. All of this imagination of mine, but I can't fathom being a father. It's silly, isn't it?**

 **Maribelle: Do you want to be one?**

 **Robert: I... don't know.**

 **Maribelle: Then you must first answer that question. And if it is yes, I have no doubts you'll find someone eager to have them with you.**

 **Robert: Well, if I ever did, I'd have you teach them if you could lend the hand. You'd be a great teacher.**

 **Maribelle: You think so?**

 **Robert: Of course. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. And any man their wife.**

 **Maribelle: Ohoho... Did I teach you about courtly love yet? It's the most passionate part of being a noble.**

 **Robert: Right. Troubadours were at one time poets who wrote about courtly love all the time, right?**

 **Maribelle: I have read some of their works, yes. Enjoying trysts on a table merely a quarter of an hour away from serving food to a big guest dinner. The flames of forbidden love as one ravishes another in a rival family lineage, the yearning outweighing reason. It's all so scandalous, so explicit and lustful.**

 **Robert: Yeah, that's poetry for them.**

 **Maribelle: It's so... delectable.**

 **Robert: What!?**

 **Maribelle: Nothing at all, dear Robert. Just know that if you should ever seek a wife, I have the right woman for the job in mind.**

 **Robert: O-okay? Why do I feel endangered?**

 **Maribelle: Enough with the nonsense. Back to work!**

 **Robert-Panne**

 **C:**

 **Robert: Panne, what are you doing out here by your lonesome?**

 **Panne: Manspawn! Do not sneak up on me! I could have seriously injured you right now for that!**

 **Robert: Getting killed by a bunny? Monty Python was right...**

 **Panne: What are you doing here, manspawn?**

 **Robert: Well, I wanted to talk to you, Panne. I heard you've been isolating yourself. I understand your reluctance to trust humans, I do... They nearly exterminated your entire people.**

 **Panne: Lucina forewarned me of your information collecting. Yes, as the last of the Taguel, I was forced to watch the destruction of my people. The callous Exalt of Ylisse purged them for power. What about it?**

 **Robert: I just don't want you to have to be alone anymore. I'm not going to force you or threaten or bribe you to befriend others. That's not right. I just want to make it clear you can come to me if you have any concerns or complaints. I'll leave you be.**

 **Panne: I will remember that, then.**

 **B:**

 **Panne: Manspawn, I'm come to speak with you.**

 **Robert: Considering everyone here is human except for you, I'd think it would be easier to call us by our names. Or letters, if you prefer.**

 **Panne: I didn't come here to be lectured, manspawn.**

 **Robert: I know, I know. What would you like to discuss?**

 **Panne: Enough with the formalities. I've learned more about your plans for this world, and I know the signs. What you're doing will end in blood.**

 **Robert: Ah, yes. Imperialism is a bloody thing, a horrible thing. It disregards the lives of the many for the lives of the select few and pretends to be the opposite. They label others as savages and exterminate them, shoving them off to reservations or putting bounties on their scalps. Even children...**

 **Panne: I'm assuming you're talking about the world from which you came from.**

 **Robert: Yeah... Yeah. I... My ancestors suffered much, alike to the story of the Taguel... I'm not going to pretend I ever suffered to the extent they did, but... It's the kind of thing I have to stop.**

 **Panne: And that's why you're doing this? If you make the world one country, that'll just magically solve our problems?**

 **Robert: Well, what else can I do? I side with Nohr; they exterminate Hoshidans and Chevois and others and a lot of monsters get away with their crimes. I go with Hoshido, and they exterminate Nohr and act like they've never sinned. I go with neither, and it just leads to more conflicts, any one of which would end the world.**

 **Panne: This was just the first thing that came to mind, then?**

 **Robert: I don't think it's just that. Part of it, too, is wanting to have a legacy. Since I won't be having children or contributing to my society back home, this is my one shot. However; I'm not willing to go to extreme lengths to preserve the integrity of this country... Mirai. I just want... to do some good while I'm here.**

 **Panne: Many a manspawn have pursued a noble goal only to find themselves the most corrupt in the end.**

 **Robert: Panne, if that happens... I want you to kill me. If I ever let my actions be determined by what's advantageous over what's right... End my life.**

 **Panne: ...That's a bold thing to ask of me.**

 **Robert: I imagine you can handle it. You and I both know the consequences.**

 **Panne: Yeah... I suppose we do.**

 **A:**

 **Panne: Robert? I came to talk.**

 **Robert: Yes, Panne? What is it?**

 **Panne: I've begun my observations of you, and I'd like to report that so far, you have only demonstrated an inconceivable amount of recklessness and stupidity. However, I have not found anything that concerns me. Despite your numerous affections for your allies, nothing you do has slightly bothered me.**

 **Robert: I'm surprised. Considering how often I offend the other girls, I'm surprised you haven't been.**

 **Panne: Taguel are vocal people; we openly discuss our wants and needs. We don't manipulate or use subterfuge to hide our true nature. You are the same, in a way.**

 **Robert: I mean... Mostly. If I liked someone, I'd never say it. Not to their face, anyways.**

 **Panne: For us, our words cannot always convey our feelings properly. Perhaps that is your bane as well.**

 **Robert: Maybe... Panne, I don't know what the future holds, but... I want you to know you'll always have a place with us. You, your people, and should you ever have one, your family.**

 **Panne: Robert... Thank you.**

 **Robert: Now, I hate to be that guy, though... But I have a question about Taguel. How long do Taguel mothers carry?**

 **Panne: Oh, I understand. You want to know if we breed like** _ **rabbits**_ **, don't you?**

 **Robert: I never used those words.**

 **Panne: You didn't need to.**

 **Robert: I-I was just curious, honest! Despite what I know about you and your people's sense of tastes, your preferences for carrots, your proud tribal lineage, we didn't broach topics like family dynamics, social systems, childrearing... All of that stuff.**

 **Panne: You care for that information?**

 **Robert: Well, if you ever had children, I'd need to help out like I said. It'd be hard to teach them your heritage if anything happened to you.**

 **Panne: I understand. I will tell you.**

 **S:**

 **Panne: And that's how the typical mating ritual goes.**

 **Robert: I didn't think it'd be based off of an escape game... The girls chase the men down and try to catch their favorite. It teaches the women gathering skills and the men how to avoid predators to ensure they survive to make it home. Interesting... Then again, it makes sense. That was enlightening, and slightly disturbing.**

 **Panne: I never said our culture was the most pretty or the kindest. A Taguel's life is a hard one.**

 **Robert: Still, that's interesting. Thank you again for explaining all of that to me.**

 **Panne: Do you really intend to do what you said?**

 **Robert: What? You mean, protect your children if something befalls you? Of course; it's... not the least I could do, but it's the least I would do.**

 **Panne: You are much different than other manspawn. From what I heard, your friends are similar.**

 **Robert: Well, we're similar and different in many ways, but we get along. That's the end result. They both mean a lot to me, even if I pick on them sometimes... I want them to survive this...**

 **Panne: I almost forgot what it was like. Companionship, bonding, love... I was living alone, secluded from people for so long that I nearly lost what made me who I am.**

 **Robert: What makes you human or Taguel. As I said before... We're the same inside. We're the same up here. We all have different preferences and mindsets and cultures, but that makes you the same as me, Panne. Your difference makes you alike.**

 **Panne: If it was another, I'd have reason to doubt you.**

 **Robert: You can if you want, Panne.**

 **Panne: No, manspawn. I will choose to believe it. Now, shall we begin the hunt?**

 **Robert: The hunt?**

 **Panne: I just described it, yes? Let's try and give it a test run. I'll even give you a head start.**

 **Robert: You're joking, right?**

 **Panne: 10, 9, 8, 7...**

 **Robert: And I'm out.**

 **Robert-Emma**

 **C:**

 **Emma: Robert! Robert! Come on, let's play!**

 **Robert: Emma, relax. I'll play with you, okay?**

 **Emma: Wait, really!?**

 **Robert: You asked, right?**

 **Emma: I mean, I did, but I didn't think you'd say yes! So what do you wanna do, huh, what do you wanna do!? We could lay chess or tag or hide-and-seek or maybe house or cards! There are so many options to choose from that I can't even contain my excitement!**

 **Robert: I noticed.**

 **Emma: Yay! Play, play!**

 **Robert: You remind me of a girl named Cynthia... So, what do you want to do?**

 **Emma: Uh... I'm not sure. I didn't think I'd get this far.**

 **Robert: You and me both.**

 **B:**

 **Emma: Robert! I came to play with you again!**

 **Robert: I expected as much, considering. I was surprised that you even enjoyed our first play date at all.**

 **Emma: Really? Why is that, Robert?**

 **Robert: Well, I'm a murderer.**

 **Emma: ...**

 **Robert: I killed your friend, your mentor. Mari, her name was? I... I did something horrible to your closest friend and ally, Emma. Why would you like me?**

 **Emma: You remembered.**

 **Robert: Eh?**

 **Emma: Her name. I said it once, and you remembered. Why?**

 **Robert: The guilt consumes me, Emma. I signed up to kill evil people only, but when she got in the way, when I saw Lucina like that...**

 **Emma: I did the same, didn't I? When I saw you kill Mari, I tried to kill you. Even if she was wrong... She always loved Omozu. I thought he was... cruel, but she said it was just how he was.**

 **Robert: Oh... I see.**

 **Emma: Even if you had spared her, she'd have come after you until you killed her. She would have probably even killed me over it... Her love was that intense for him.**

 **Robert: Love is confusing, huh, kid?**

 **Emma: *pouting intensifies* I'm not a kid! I'm a proud Pegasus Knight!**

 **Robert: Can't you be both? At the very least, you're still adorable...**

 **Emma:. Hey... Don't stop head patting me.**

 **Robert: Fine, fine.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Emma, are you sure about this?**

 **Emma: Yeah, come on! Take my hand!**

 **Robert: I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this properly. This is my first time, and I'm terrified...**

 **Emma: Stop complaining, you big dummy!**

 **...**

 **Robert: Still. Afraid. Of. Heights.**

 **Emma: Robert, it's okay now. We're back on the ground, it's okay...**

 **Robert: I...I'm scared of heights so... much.**

 **Emma: Now who's the childish one?**

 **Robert: I'm having a panic attack and you're saying that to my face with a smile?**

 **Emma: Yep!**

 **Robert: Hehehe... I guess you're still pure. Surprising, considering some of our allies.**

 **Emma: Yeah, I like everyone, too. Though not as much as you.**

 **Robert: There are two different ways I could interpret that. I choose to ignore them both.**

 **Emma: What? I don't get it...**

 **Robert: That's fine. Let's... go back to the castle... Ahh!**

 **Emma: Robert! Don't fall. You're still barely able to stand upright. Take my hand.**

 **Robert: Huh?**

 **Emma: I'll walk you back.**

 **Robert: Handholding? How brazen... Too lewd. You better take responsibility.**

 **Emma: Like in my manga?**

 **Robert: Your... manga?**

 **Emma: ...And let's walk back now, okay? No talking, must conserve your energy!**

 **Robert: If you say so... Thanks for taking me on a Pegasus ride, though, Emma. I really enjoyed it, when I wasn't crying so hard I could see the ground.**

 **S:**

 **Emma: Robert?**

 **Robert: Emma, is that you? It's nearly midnight...**

 **Emma: Well, the s-sunset ended before I could work up the nerve, and this was the only other setting I know of that's super romantic...**

 **Robert: What are you talking about, Emma? You're practically trembling right now.**

 **Emma: I guess you could say I'm in antici...**

 **Robert: ...?**

 **Emma: -pation of what's to happen when I say this...**

 **Robert: Well, you're nervous. Your face is flushed, and you're even stuttering a bit. Emma... Oh, god... Have you become a woman!?**

 **Emma: You knew!?**

 **Robert: What!? You're on your cycle!?**

 **Emma: What!? No! I mean, I have been... No! I thought you meant...**

 **Robert: I hope that those dots aren't implying what I think they are.**

 **Emma: Well...**

 **Robert: No, no... Don't. Say it. Whatever you do in your spare time with your lewd girl's manga is up to you, okay? I don't need to know about it.**

 **Emma: Oh... Well, okay. That wasn't why I came here anyways! Stop distracting me with stupid things!**

 **Robert: Oh. Then that was inextricably awkward. I'll get the brain bleach.**

 **Emma: Robert, I came because I needed to tell you something.**

 **Robert: Really? What is it, Emma? You can tell me anyth-... Almost anything.**

 **Emma: I'm just gonna say it. Robert! I... I like you.**

 **Robert: I like you, too, Emma. We're friends, right?**

 **Emma: No, no, no! Don't ruin my love confession!**

 **Robert: You love me?**

 **Emma: What did I just ask you not to do!? You're such an idiot sometimes!**

 **Robert: Only Selena is allowed to baka me in this environment, thank you. Now, can you kindly explain to me what's going on?**

 **Emma: I love you, silly. At least, that's what best describes this feeling I have.**

 **Robert: Emma... I-**

 **Emma: Don't worry. I'm well aware you love Lucy. I knew when I walked in what your answer would be. Who would say yes to a child like myself anyways?**

 **Robert: Emma, I didn't mean-**

 **Emma: It's okay, Robert. I understand. I'll be rooting for you, okay? Don't you ever hurt her, though, or I'll never forgive you. *pouting intensifies***

 **Robert: I... I will.**

 **Emma: Good. Now I'll go to bed. *She leaves***

 **Robert: ...She says she's a kid, but... She's braver than I am.**

 **Emma: I wanted to say it. I had to say it. I knew what would happen. So why... am I still crying?**

 **Robert-Shade**

 **C:**

 **Robert: And the library's been organized? Who went to all this trouble?**

 **Shade: Present.**

 **Robert: Shade, it's you... I see, you organized this place, hm? As a mage, your connection to books must be significant. I bet you love that new book smell.**

 **Shade: Guilty as charged. What about you, Robert? What do you enjoy in your spare time?**

 **Robert: I haven't spent much time outside of training and planning and walking nowadays.**

 **Shade: Hmhmhm... So you don't get up to... anything in your spare time?**

 **Robert: Like?**

 **Shade: Well, I seem to have noticed you have an exclusively female team. I imagine you must have pushed yourself on some of them already...**

 **Robert: I'm not Garon. Besides, that's totally messed up. I'd never take advantage of my friends like that.**

 **Shade: So they're just friends, is that it?**

 **Robert: Yes, they are. Dear ones, but friends nonetheless.**

 **Shade: I'll test that theory out, then.**

 **Robert: Please don't...**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Shade, what the hell was that? Why did I walk in on the largest hot springs gathering possible?**

 **Shade: I thought we might all enjoy some time beautifying ourselves, that's all. We're not the brute who came inside on his own accord.**

 **Robert: How did you know I was going in today, though? I keep infrequent schedules because of you guys.**

 **Shade: I used to be a fortune teller on the street. A horrible job, might I add. I tried to be honest, but sometimes giving false hope to people kept them alive. Nohr was a horrible place to survive. That's why I joined the army; to make changes. And Garon tried to kill me for it.**

 **Robert: He is the asshole of this story. So you predicted me going in there?**

 **Shade: Mhmm.**

 **Robert: If you don't have an accuracy rate higher than thirty percent, I'll have an aneurysm.**

 **Shade: Actually, I've never tracked it down to know. I predicted you entering the springs, though, so let's use that as a base. I am one in one for guessing your future. Let's try another test, shall we?**

 **Robert: How about we don't?**

 **A:**

 **Shade: Why, hello there, Robert. What are you doing with your time today?**

 **Robert: Shade... Why do you ask?**

 **Shade: Well, I wondered if you wanted to learn more magic from me. I have access to some incredible sorceries you might want to learn.**

 **Robert: Really? You'd do that for me.**

 **Shade: Of course I would. In fact, here. I brought a trio of tomes you can practice with.**

 **Robert: Really? Cool. Let's see... Unconventional Battle Magic, for those that like to win indirectly.**

 **Shade: Really fun spells. Pull their pants down, switch left and right in their brain, all kinds of good illusion spells.**

 **Robert: Next, we have... Spells for Daily and Practical Purposes. Like lighting fires on kindling with more control, directing water flow for irrigation... Now this is cool.**

 **Shade: I used it to help design a better infrastructure for the kingdom. Garon rejected it, but we can use it here in Mirai.**

 **Robert: And finally. Dark Arts of Another Nature... No description.**

 **Shade: Just try the first spell that you open it up to.**

 **Robert: O-okay... I'll trust you. Vocare me pater!**

 **Shade: Ngh!**

 **Robert: Shade? Shade, are you alright!?**

 **Shade: That spell... affected the person closest to you, I think... It hit me.**

 **Robert: What!? What did it do to you?**

 **Shade: Nothing, da... I'll have to use a counterspell later. I, uh... I don't feel well.**

 **Robert: Did you predict this, too?**

 **Shade: Well, using the book... Yeah. What spell? Not at all.**

 **Robert: I hope you've learned your lesson, Shade.**

 **Shade: I have, daddy.**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Shade: ...I'll just leave now.**

 **S:**

 **Robert?: Robert, where are you!? I swear I'll wring your neck myself!**

 **Shade?: Oh, come on, Shade. Take a joke. I just body swapped us. What's wrong with that?**

 **Robert?: This isn't funny!**

 **Shade?: You did it to me. Several times.**

 **Robert?: But that's different!**

 **Shade?: Vocare me mater!**

 **Robert?: You son of a... M-mother... Please, give me my body back.**

 **Shade?: I don't think so, Shade. You've bothered me quite a bit, but what you did to Selena was too far. Far too far. This is payback, plain and simple.**

 **Robert?: Robert... I didn't know that it would have that negative of an effect on her!**

 **Shade?: You didn't think. Despite how smart you pretend you are, you couldn't be smarter than a box of rocks.**

 **Robert?: ...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her. I was just, you know, trying to make her think about her actions more... I couldn't have known my spell would...**

 **Shade?: You made her break down. Never had I ever seen her so broken...**

 **Robert?: ...I understand. I made a horrible mistake. I promise that I'll never... do anything like that again.**

 **Shade?: Good. Now... Let's switch back.**

 **Robert?: Thank you...**

 **...**

 **Robert: And like that, we're back in our old bodies.**

 **Shade: ...**

 **Robert: Shade? Are you alright? I know I was harsh, but... using spells instead of words isn't right. You don't know what could happen with spells that aren't tested. I don't hate you. I still consider you to be close to my heart.**

 **Shade: I'm... surprised. I predicted you would have just kicked me out.**

 **Robert: Me, do that? You're not evil, Shade. Just misguided. That, we can work out. I wouldn't give up on you.**

 **Shade: ...I... I see that now. My prediction rate is sixty-six percent. Let's just end the research here, then.**

 **Robert: What do you intend to do now?**

 **Shade: I'll keep spending time with you. I just... I'll only tease you now, okay? You're special to me...**

 **Robert: No problem, mommy.**

 **Shade: And... it seems your own spell is still on you.**

 **Robert: ...Mommy, you know the counter spell, right?**

 **Shade: I don't know if it's the same. I'll have to do research for countless hours to be sure it's safe to test out...**

 **Robert: I will commit matricide.**

 **Shade: I'm joking... I'd rather you call me something else. Teehee~!**

 **Robert-Nyx**

 **C:**

 **Robert: Nyx, how are you today?**

 **Nyx: What do you want?**

 **Robert: To talk.**

 **Nyx: No.**

 **Robert: Please, Nyx. I'm trying to get to know every one of my teammates. I want us to be friends, dear friends.**

 **Nyx: Why? So it punishes us more when one of us inevitably dies in the heat of battle?**

 **Robert: ...Now I'm depressed. No! It's to form bonds forged in the lines of battle and to rise above our own limitations!**

 **Nyx: I'm not in the mood for that. I'd rather be alone.**

 **Robert: And read romance novels, right?**

 **Nyx: ...You-**

 **Robert: I'm not a stalker. I have that kind of information on everyone. Experience and knowledge from my world. And I'm not picking fun at you, either. I mean that.**

 **Nyx: You know that much about me, then?**

 **Robert: Yeah, you're born to a family of talented mages. You made a single mistake that left you in your current form, and you might be stuck that way forever. You want to atone for your crimes, so you're going with whatever comes.**

 **Nyx: And you know I once killed people for fun.**

 **Robert: Well... Yeah.**

 **Nyx: Then you know all you need to about me. I'm leaving now.**

 **Robert: ... Sigh.**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Nyx? Back from Chester's castle already?**

 **Nyx: Yes. One of his mages, a young lad, Ricken, needed my help. He accidentally turned himself into a woman.**

 **Robert: ...Did he save that spell, perchance?**

 **Nyx: ...I'm disappointed. I didn't even have expectations and you've failed to meet them.**

 **Robert: But did he? Is it instantaneous or slow? Does everything work right after switching? What about switching back? ...That sounds dangerous, but I'd still try it.**

 **Nyx: How do the others put up with you?**

 **Robert: I may occasionally be an idiot, but I'm your idiot.**

 **Nyx: Do you have a gift receipt?**

 **Robert: Oh, you have a potion. Is that the gender swap potion or something else?**

 **Nyx: Because I know how curious you'll be if I hide it, it's a potion he made me for helping him out. It can potentially undo the curse to me. I'd still live an extended life, but I would grow into my true form. What my age would dictate my body would be like.**

 **Robert: If I was Magnus, I'd ask your age.**

 **Nyx: ...There's someone worse?**

 **Robert: He doesn't mean to, trust me. He wouldn't like him saying that either. It just happened; and he'd like to undo it.**

 **Nyx: I'll keep that in mind. If you excuse me, I have a decision to make with this.**

 **Robert: ... You do whatever works for you, Nyx. That's your decision to make; let no one influence your decision.**

 **Nyx: Oh, I won't.**

 **A:**

 **Nyx: Robert. I came to speak with you.**

 **Robert: Really? Well, come in. Have a seat.**

 **Nyx: T-thank you...**

 **Robert: You have the floor, Nyx. Don't feel you need to talk, though.**

 **Nyx: You don't have to hold my hand. I'm likely thrice your age.**

 **Robert: I'm okay with that.**

 **Nyx: In what context?**

 **Robert: Treating you like I treat everyone else who I consider a true friend.**

 **Nyx: Oh... I assumed... something else, considering.**

 **Robert: I'll ignore that. Is this about one of our friends, or does this pertain to that potion of yours?**

 **Nyx: Well... If I were to use this potion, I may not be able to continue my journey with you. Due to its effects, if it works, I'll be considerably frailer. I don't want to burden you by leaving, but this is something I've decided to do for myself.**

 **Robert: That's okay, Nyx. I said it before; I'll support you.**

 **Nyx: Okay... I have the potion with me. If this has negative effects, you'll have to report to Ricken as fast as you can. I don't know if this is going to work, but... Here we go!**

 **...**

 **Nyx: It... didn't work.**

 **Robert: ... I'm sorry, Nyx. If you want, I'll keep an eye out for that artifact mirror for you.**

 **Nyx: The potion... Heh. It's missing an ingredient, as I suspected.**

 **Robert: An ingredient?**

 **Nyx: Poison Wyrmwood, found in the deadliest part of the Nohrian Forlorn Woods. I've only seen it once in my life... When I was cursing for fun in my youth.**

 **Robert: I'll look for that, too, then. Anything to help you out.**

 **Nyx: Don't go out of your way for me. This is my punishment, after all.**

 **Robert: Frankly, my dear, I do what I want. I'm helping you, no arguments.**

 **Nyx: ...Fine. You're strangely persuasive at times.**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Nyx, Nyx! Look what I found!**

 **Nyx: Is that Poison Wyrmwood? How did you get it?**

 **Robert: Lots of blood, sweat, and tears.**

 **Nyx: ...You got this for me from the forest, didn't you?**

 **Robert: I mean, Chester's castle was close enough. And he even walked me there... He stayed to save me too. For the experience.**

 **Nyx: ...To think I have the arguably better lord is an embarrassment in and of itself.**

 **Robert: I'll interpret your snark as thanks. Now, with this, you can make the potion. But... Well, you know what might happen if you take it already. Still, here.**

 **Nyx: You still intend to let me use this, then.**

 **Robert: Yeah, it's what you've wanted for so long, isn't it?**

 **Nyx: ...I'm not so certain anymore. I wanted the mirror so I could see my true self, to know what I would have grown to be, but... If I'm cursed in this form, maybe it's better I stay this way.**

 **Robert: If that's what you want, I'll support you.**

 **Nyx: Unless... Do you find it undesirable to have a monster... Someone like me on your team?**

 **Robert: Nyx... You're standoffish, you're snarky, you act way more experienced than you might actually be, and you're an antisocial mess at times.**

 **Nyx: I honestly expected a much different answer.**

 **Robert: Buuuut, you're also incredibly sympathetic and kind, supportive and loving, and your isolation was self-imposed to protect others. Your attitude is a natural result of that. But here, you don't have to always act a certain way. You can be yourself with us. We love you just the way you are.**

 **Nyx: We?**

 **Robert: Well, I can't speak for the others, but I think they care for you deeply.**

 **Nyx: But are you saying you love me?**

 **Robert: Well, uh, I... I can't deny I don't have affection for you, but I have committed myself to someone else.**

 **Nyx: And that is how an adult answers a question. Magnus could learn from you.**

 **Robert: ...You know, I have to defend him at some point.**

 **Nyx: No, you don't. And I've decided that I won't take the potion. I'll stay as I am. Because... this is the me you fell for, isn't it?**

 **Robert: I-I swear I like full grown women! I mean, not to say I wouldn't ravage you if I wasn't committed to someone else and why am I still talking!? Why!?**

 **Nyx: ...I stand corrected. Magnus and Chester are the better lords. They at least can keep themselves in check when flustered.**

 **Robert: W-well... You're not wrong...**

 **Robert-Camilla**

 **C:**

 **Robert: H-hey, C-Camilla...**

 **Camilla: Oh, if it isn't Robert. What are you up to right now, dear?**

 **Robert: I wanted to spend time and get to know you like everyone else... I-is that okay?**

 **Camilla: Of course it is. Why not come sit on my lap?**

 **Robert: *blushing to death* How about we just... talk normally?**

 **Camilla: Oh, fine. Just know the offer stands.**

 **Robert: Not the only thing standing... So, Camilla... Uh... Do you like it here or...?**

 **Camilla: Working for Father was difficult. Here I'm not forced to subdue entire villages, so it's better.**

 **Robert: Damn... that doesn't sound fun. I can't believe he forced that on you, his own daughter...**

 **Camilla: Yes, well, he never protected me from the horrors of war. I guess I was just that expendable to him. He told me if I failed to kill you, he'd feed me to the Faceless.**

 **Robert: Oh, god, they'd eat you?**

 **Camilla: Worse.**

 **Robert: Uh... Well, I won't let that happen, Camilla. As long as you're here, I'll give my life to save you.**

 **Camilla: Good to know...**

 **Robert: Why are you smiling about that?**

 **Camilla: Just a habit. Don't worry about it. Let's talk more later; I have preparations to make for a celebration I want to have with you all.**

 **Robert: Ooh, sounds nice. Night, Camilla.**

 **B:**

 **Camilla: Oh, if it isn't Robert. What are you doing here this late at night?**

 **Robert: I just had to walk Selena to her room, that's all. Shade pranked her and it went very, very awry.**

 **Camilla: Did she hurt my dear retainer? I'll kill her.**

 **Robert: Please, don't. I'll chew her out later.**

 **Camilla: Oh my. So, would you like that lap sitting now?**

 **Robert: Uh, no... Normal talking is still fine, Camilla. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness.**

 **Camilla: You keep saying things like that. I'm not as nice as you say; I killed innocents, remember? All for Father; and I would have killed you and your teammates too, if it came down to it.**

 **Robert: But it's for Corrin, right? You love her dearly... I can't hate you for wanting to protect her, Camilla. I wouldn't hesitate to protect my loved ones.**

 **Camilla: But would you murder for them?**

 **Robert: In cold blood? ...No, I don't think so.**

 **Camilla: ...That's the stark difference between us, then.**

 **Robert: And? It doesn't make you evil. Your moral code is different. And with what you were put through, forced to see in Nohr... Its alright if you're damaged, Camilla.**

 **Camilla: Is that really how you see me? Damaged?**

 **Robert: We all are, to some extent. The difference is that despite your past, you care. Deeply for your retainers, for Corrin, for your family... You're motherly, in that regard.**

 **Camilla: You remind me of Corrin with how you talk about me. The others... Leo and Xander are too wrapped up in their training and the country to really consider the people around them like you do, and Elise... She only sees the good in me. I love her to death but... I'm frightened what I'd do to her if she wasn't my family, but... Just another villager.**

 **Robert: That's behind you, Camilla. I'll never ask you to do anything like that. I promise.**

 **Camilla: ...Thank you, Robert.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Camilla? What are you doing up at this hour?**

 **Camilla: Waiting for you. I know about your nightly walks now.**

 **Robert: Oh... I suppose someone would figure it out. I take walks to calm my mind and sort my thoughts out. It's what keeps me from saying stupid shit. Lately, there's been a huge run of it.**

 **Camilla: I don't think you say stupid things. You're open like a book. You're too trusting, like Corrin is at times...**

 **Robert: Too trusting? I hope you're not referring to yourself. I trust my life to you and your retainers, Camilla.**

 **Camilla: ...I'm not so certain of how wise that is. Selena has a mysterious past, and Beruka and I both have mighty kill counts. Her for money, me for family.**

 **Robert: ...Where I come from, all I have is a count on how many times I've hurt others emotionally or psychologically. I was once the worst kind of person. But I don't let it hold me back anymore. We can become better, Camilla. That's what life is.**

 **Camilla: Hmhmhm, there it is. Corrin told me something like that, too.**

 **Robert: Then you know it's true, right? You can move on to a happier life now, Camilla. I'll support you.**

 **Camilla: Then will you rest your head on my lap now?**

 **Robert: ...Fine. For you, I will.**

 **...**

 **Camilla: Are you comfortable?**

 **Robert: Yeah, it's soft. Er, uh, I...**

 **Camilla: And there's that flustered look I could just... eat up.**

 **Robert: I won't fight you... I'm too tired.**

 **Camilla: Awe. How sweet of you to accept your fate.**

 **...**

 **Camilla: He fell asleep right on me like this... He really trusts me that much... I wish I didn't have to break it... But my love for Corrin came first... Still, the least I can do is treasure this moment with him. Before the end...**

 **Robert-Beruka**

 **C:**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: Beruka? What are you doing in my room...?**

 **Beruka: I was ordered to.**

 **Robert: By Camilla?**

 **Beruka: Yes. To observe you in your natural habitat.**

 **Robert: But why are you out in the open?**

 **Beruka: She said you have no shame. Your behaviour will likely not change, even considering my presence here.**

 **Robert: Well, I'm okay with you being here. Would you like to talk?**

 **Beruka: No. My mission is all I'm here for.**

 **Robert: Oh... I see.**

 **Beruka: Now continue what you were doing.**

 **Robert: I'll try. I guess...**

 **B:**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: Beruka, you've been standing there a while. Aren't you-**

 **Beruka: No.**

 **Robert: Quick on the draw, aren't you? That's about what I anticipate from someone as well-trained as you.**

 **Beruka: What do you know about me?**

 **Robert: You had a mentor. Taught you to kill. You killed him on an order. Tried to kill Camilla once, but instead you ended up being loyal to her instead. She even gave you her old armor, right?**

 **Beruka: You know too much.**

 **Robert: I know a lot about everyone here. Even with that info, it doesn't matter, though. I want to get to know you, Beruka. I want us to be friends.**

 **Beruka: There is no need for us to be friends. It will only make things harder when one of us dies.**

 **Robert: I know that... But I wouldn't let you die.**

 **Beruka: You won't get a choice. The world is unpredictable, and people die constantly. If ordered to, I would kill you on the spot.**

 **Robert: As we saw earlier, you tried. And I still forgave you.**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: No matter what you do to drive me off, I'll forgive you, Beruka. I know you're not evil. You've lived a hard life, and I want you to live in a world where you can be free of killing and war.**

 **Beruka: You are a strange one.**

 **Robert: So I've been told.**

 **A:**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Beruka: You are quiet tonight. It's strange. Stop it.**

 **Robert: I thought you'd enjoy the peace and quiet. You don't do much outside of missions, right?**

 **Beruka: Does that concern you?**

 **Robert: Of course it does. I'd like you to have hobbies and to enjoy yourself and to be... Who you are. However, I can't force that on you. And you have to find for yourself what you do or don't like.**

 **Beruka: Why do you care so much about me? I'm a stranger to you; at most, a fellow warrior. At the least, a potential assassin.**

 **Robert: I care about everyone I work with. I've said that so many times now, it's starting to get old.**

 **Beruka: Hm.**

 **Robert: If you want, we could play chess. That would potentially give you more insight into how I think.**

 **Beruka: ...I will try it.**

 **...**

 **Beruka: And checkmate, again.**

 **Robert: You have a knack for this. I'm impressed.**

 **Beruka: You're just saying that. The truth is that you're awful at this game.**

 **Robert: Say it so bluntly, why don't you. Still... I hope you enjoyed this, at least somewhat.**

 **Beruka: It was... different. I do not understand why, but I didn't dislike this. Perhaps we can do this again.**

 **Robert: Of course, Beruka. We can do whatever you want to try. I promise.**

 **Beruka: ...There you go, saying strange things again.**

 **Robert: ...Sorry.**

 **Beruka: I wasn't complaining... Thank you.**

 **S:**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Robert: ...Checkmate.**

 **Beruka: You have improved considerably. Or I have lost my touch.**

 **Robert: You seemed distracted.**

 **Beruka: Perhaps. I feel conflicted in my heart.**

 **Robert: Really? Is this about your duties to Camilla? Or have I done something wrong?**

 **Beruka: I am uncertain. I am feeling something I've never felt before. It reminds me of when... When Camilla accepted me, but it's different, somehow.**

 **Robert: Well, if you don't know... I wouldn't, either. Just take some time to yourself and you'll figure it out.**

 **Beruka: ... Robert, you said you would help me if I wanted to try something out, correct?**

 **Robert: Yeah, whatever it is. If I suck at it though, I won't be of much help.**

 **Beruka: Then I must be plain; I have found myself enjoying things more. The time I spend with Selena, Camilla, and you... I didn't understand it, but a talk with Selena has confirmed my suspicions.**

 **Robert: And that is?**

 **Beruka: I fear I've fallen in love.**

 **Robert: ...Oh. Oh...**

 **Beruka: So I must make use of your earlier request. I want to try to be someone you would love in return.**

 **Robert: Beruka, that's not possible.**

 **Beruka: It's not possible for you to love me? I'm not surprised of your revelation. I was born and raised in the slums, and I can barely express emotions.**

 **Robert: It's not possible because I could love you as you are. In fact, I might.**

 **Beruka: Joking about this is a severe offense, punishable by death.**

 **Robert: I'm not joking. Here.**

 **Beruka: You... Your heartbeat is irregular. It's faster-paced.**

 **Robert: Being with you makes my heart race. I tense up. I second guess what I say not to hurt you. I want more than anything else to be someone you can be happy around when you're here.**

 **Beruka: That sounds like love.**

 **Robert: Then you know what I mean is not a joke.**

 **Beruka: Now what?**

 **Robert: Normally, I'd just ask you to marry me. However... I fell in love with someone else first, and... Well, to confess to you would be the ultimate betrayal.**

 **Beruka: If that is the case, I will hold my feelings back.**

 **Robert: Beruka... Are you...? Don't cry.**

 **Beruka: This is the first time. I don't know how to stop myself... I just hurt in my heart.**

 **Robert: ... Beruka, come here. I'll hold you.**

 **Beruka: ...Thank you, Robert.**

 **Robert-Selena**

 **C:**

 **Selena: Ugh! Why is everything in this damn castle so poorly organized!? Whoever the help is should be fired, immediately!**

 **Robert: ...Thanks for saying that with Felicia right behind you.**

 **Selena: Oh, come on, I didn't know she was there! And if she's upset by it, she should get better!**

 **Robert: That's a topic for another time. I actually wanted to hang out with you.**

 **Selena: Why? I don't want to waste my time with you...**

 **Robert: ...Damn. I just want to be friends.**

 **Selena: I have enough friends that I kind of regret having. Thanks for the offer, though.**

 **Robert: Give me a chance, Severa.**

 **Selena: Don't say that name here. Ever.**

 **Robert: Then please...?**

 **Selena: Looking at me like a puppy I'm about to drown will not help your case.**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Selena: Ugh, fine! Let's go shopping, then. Your treat.**

 **Robert: Yay!**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Selena, it's okay, it's okay!**

 **Selena: No, no! I can't take this anymore!**

 **Robert: Selena, just... Wake up!**

 **Selena: Ahhhhh!? Creep!**

 **Robert: Oww... You didn't have to elbow me in the eyes, you know...**

 **Selena: Wha... Why am I in the infirmary? And why am I covered in sweat and tears!? I swear I'll kill you!**

 **Robert: Selena... You were having nightmares again. Shade said she cursed you.**

 **Selena: ...Nightmares. I didn't-...**

 **Robert: Selena?**

 **Selena: No, no! I can't watch this anymore! I can't save you! I'm too useless!**

 **Robert: Selena, Selena... Damn it. Shade! Shade!**

 **...**

 **Selena: ...Wh-what happened?**

 **Robert: I finally got her to undo the damn curse... You went completely out of your mind screaming. I was worried you might do something you'd regret...**

 **Selena: ...You saw nothing, okay?**

 **Robert: I will tell not a soul, I promise. But you don't have to suffer alone, okay? You can tell me or Camilla or Beruka. Hell, Lucina, too. Okay?**

 **Selena: I k-know that, idiot!**

 **Robert: Just forget about that bad stuff. It's gone now, okay?**

 **Selena: Yeah, I know!**

 **A:**

 **Selena: I'm glad you offered to take me shopping. I needed a break from the castle!**

 **Robert: Yeah... Yeah...**

 **Selena: Why are you so slow!? Catch up, will you!?**

 **Robert: You're making me...carry everything..."**

 **Selena: Well, duh! You offered so you get to carry it, too!**

 **Robert: Next time I should offer a full body massage, then.**

 **Selena: What was that!? Idiot!?**

 **Robert: Don't hit the pack mule!**

 **Selena: I'll do as I please, Robert.**

 **Robert: Awe... You used my name for the first time.**

 **Selena: So!? It doesn't mean anything; and why are you crying!?**

 **Robert: I'm just so happy that you noticed me...**

 **Selena: ...Idiot.**

 **...**

 **Selena: I'm surprised you didn't give up. Even Dad gave up on the tenth box.**

 **Robert: I thought you needed it, Selena. I wanted to make you happy.**

 **Selena: What did I say about saying stupid things!?**

 **Robert: I'm sorry... I just... I can't imagine what Shade put you through, and... I care about you, Selena.**

 **Selena: You won't stop, will you?**

 **Robert: Nope.**

 **Selena: Ugh... At least you know your place.**

 **Robert: Under you?**

 **Selena: Don't press your luck.**

 **Robert: I meant as a servant. You took it that way.**

 **Selena: Sh-shut up, pervert!**

 **Robert: Yes, ma'am!**

 **S:**

 **Selena: I can't believe him! He went shopping without me! I'll serve him right!**

 **...**

 **Robert: Alright, now that that's put away. I can... Oh, Selena, what are you doing here?**

 **Selena: You went to town to shop without me. That was our thing.**

 **Robert: Oh, I'm sorry. I had to get something private. That's all...**

 **Selena: But that's our thing... Don't you want to be around me anymore?**

 **Robert: Yeah, I do. I had to go alone for that, though. Okay?**

 **Selena: Did I drive you away by being mean...? Is that it?**

 **Robert: Selena! Look, I get it. You say mean shit. You have a sharp tongue. You can be a downright raging hormonal bitch. I can live with that.**

 **Selena: Way to make me sound bad...**

 **Robert: If I disliked you, I wouldn't go out with you at every opportunity.**

 **Selena: Does that mean you like me?**

 **Robert: Yeah, it does.**

 **Selena: ...I love you.**

 **Robert: What!?**

 **Selena: Can't you hear me, idiot!? I said I freakin' love you!**

 **Robert: I heard; I just... I can't accept your love.**

 **Selena: ...What!? Are you saying no to me!? After I confessed and everything!?**

 **Robert: I love someone else, Selena.**

 **Selena: Who!? Tell me who the bitch is and I'll-**

 **Robert: Selena, no. I'm sorry, but I can't say yes to you. It hurts me, pains me to say it. But I have to.**

 **Selena: ... Damn it!**

 **Robert: Huh?**

 **Selena: The first time she proposed... She did it perfectly! I even screwed up my love confession! Dammit!**

 **Robert: Selena...!?**

 **Selena: Why!? Why can't I ever do things right!? Why don't I deserve love!?**

 **Robert: Selena, stop it!**

 **Selena: No, this is just another nail in the coffin! I've never measured up to her and I NEVER will! I should just die!**

 **Robert: Selena!**

 **Selena: ... You, you smacked me.**

 **Robert: Selena, listen to me. You need to calm down. Stop comparing yourself to your mother. She's not you! You'll never be her, and if you keep wishing to be that way, you'll never be happy!**

 **Selena: You think I don't know that!? You think I'm stupid!? I've tried, dammit! I've tried and tried, and even then her death haunts me! I wasn't good enough to save her once! Why would it work this time?! How can I save Corrin if I let my mother down!?**

 **Robert: ...Selena... I let my father down.**

 **Selena: W-...what?**

 **Robert: He was addicted to something, and it controlled him. I tried to get him to stop; as a kid, as a teenager, even now as a young adult. But I failed him, and he died. I watched him slowly kill himself on the inside and all I could do was watch! Feel helpless! For twenty years of my life, I could only stand by as my own parent killed himself!**

 **Selena: Robert...**

 **Robert: ...I wanted to die. I felt guilty; like it was all my fault. I was willing to give up on my education, on life. But if I did that... What would happen to everyone I care about? Huh, Selena?**

 **Selena: ...**

 **Robert: If you just gave up, how would Inigo or Owain or your mother of all people feel about it!? They love you, okay!? And I love you! So don't do this to yourself!**

 **Selena: ...You said it. You said it! You said you loved me!**

 **Robert: ...Fuck. Okay, listen... I do love you, Selena, Severa, or Luna, or whatever you want me to call you.**

 **Selena: You can't take that back!**

 **Robert: Son of a... Selena, listen! I fell in love with Lucina first, and I... I can't betray her. You would legitimately be surprised how many times I've been confessed to by now, and the answer has always been... no.**

 **Selena: Yeah, but I'm not them. No's not in my dictionary when it comes to this!**

 **Robert: Selena... Can you not make my life difficult? I can't lie about my feelings for you, but...**

 **Selena: Please. Robert... Give me a chance. I'll do my best! I won't be mean or make you cry, I won't even hit you! Please...!**

 **Robert: Selena... What about my feelings for her? Do I just get over them!?**

 **Selena: ...Well... Idiot! Why'd you fall for someone else first!?**

 **Robert: I didn't think life choices would be this hard! The answer is no, Selena. I can't do this!**

 **Selena: ...Fine. I'll leave, then.**

 **Robert: Selena, wait! ... She'll hold this against me now... I didn't want this... I didn't want any of it!**

 **Robert-Kyouko**

 **C:**

 **Kyouko: Watching you suffer is amusing.**

 **Robert: What? Kyouko?**

 **Kyouko: I know you heard me. I have sadistic glee in watching you be tormented by your own niceness. It's amusing.**

 **Robert: Why would that amuse you?**

 **Kyouko: The Grass Tribe is a frightfully boring place. I eventually found it amusing to people watch. Seeing people suffer by making bad choices was always fun; forget a wife's birthday, leave your kids at school, decide to steal from someone who's installed traps... Ah, what fun...**

 **Robert: That's kind of... Totally messed up.**

 **Kyouko: I imagine there's a sadist deep down in you, too. You would revel in teasing others, don't you? You do it now.**

 **Robert: I don't do it out of mean spiritedness though.**

 **Kyouko: And I don't do anything. I simply watch.**

 **Robert: Still, it's unnerving for you to say it like that. Isn't there anything else you like to do?**

 **Kyouko: Hm... I'll think about it. Maybe I'll talk with that blue-haired girl and mess with her instead.**

 **Robert: If it's six letters and ends in an a, stop right there.**

 **Kyouko: ...Two people fit that description.**

 **Robert: I know. One is for my sake. The other is for yours.**

 **B:**

 **Kyouko: Robert, I came to talk to you.**

 **Robert: You're perhaps the most proactive person here when it comes to that. Sup?**

 **Kyouko: I demand your affections.**

 **Robert: Denied.**

 **Kyouko: Whatever would you deny me for?**

 **Robert: I'm not an easy target. Besides, I love someone.**

 **Kyouko: Who?**

 **Robert: ...Why did I say that?**

 **Kyouko: Perhaps, deep down, you're a masochist. You want me to bring you pain.**

 **Robert: I'd prefer being stupid.**

 **Kyouko: That is fine. Who do you love?**

 **Robert: What would I tell you for? You said yourself that you're a sadist.**

 **Kyouko: I would never interrupt your chances of finding love. I'm a sadist; not a monster.**

 **Robert: ...I'll trust you. It's Lucina.**

 **Kyouko: Have you confessed yet?**

 **Robert: No, I'm afraid to.**

 **Kyouko: I'll try and help you, then.**

 **Robert: Please don't hurt me. Or her.**

 **Kyouko: I won't hurt her.**

 **A:**

 **Kyouko: Robert. I came to confess.**

 **Robert: Why are you confessing, now?**

 **Kyouko: You must be used to it by now. Hahahaha!**

 **Robert: You don't mean...**

 **Kyouko: I may have urged the other girls to confess to you. You've spent so much time with them, and you're so nice to them all the time. This is the inevitable conclusion.**

 **Robert: ...Do you know how much I hurt them?**

 **Kyouko: You're the one who said no.**

 **Robert: I couldn't say yes.**

 **Kyouko: Yes, my faithfulness test worked out in your favor, didn't it?**

 **Robert: That was a test?**

 **Kyouko: Yes. Lucina was my first friend here. I decided to see if you meant what you said.**

 **Robert: ...I get that you were just protecting her, but you didn't have to involve the others in this plan. You could have had one person fake it. But instead, you used their real feelings.**

 **Kyouko: ...Are you mad at me? You don't hate me, do you?**

 **Robert: Would you care?**

 **Kyouko: Yes. I've come to admire you. I was watching how you interact with the others. Since I had limited knowledge of people outside my own tribe, I needed a guide. You were that guide.**

 **Robert: Then can you stop watching me and just enjoy my company like everyone else?**

 **Kyouko: Be warned that if I fall for you, you'll be forced to reject me.**

 **Robert: I swear... You are a sadist, aren't you?**

 **Kyouko: And a masochist...**

 **Robert: Oh, gods. No, no...**

 **Felicia-Lucina**

 **C:**

 **Felicia: Lucina? Are you busy?**

 **Lucina: I just finished training. Did you need something from me?**

 **Felicia: Well, Robert suggested that we should get to know each other. He thinks that's imperative for us to work together.**

 **Lucina: ...Mother said that, too. If that is your wish, I have no reason to dismiss you. From what he's told me, you're kind, if not a little clumsy at times.**

 **Felicia: Ah, he said that? I'm Felicia, the daughter of the Chieftain of the Ice Tribe Village. My parents sent me to work for Lady Corrin, but after her exile, the Rainbow Sage made a request of my father.**

 **Lucina: And that is how you came to be under Robert's service?**

 **Felicia: Yes! The Sage said it was in my best interests. I'd be helping Corrin. Though, I'm not sure how...**

 **Lucina: Whatever happens, you need to make your own decisions. If you and I disagree with him, what he does, I'll be here to help you out.**

 **Felicia: Oh... Uh, thank you. I just... I think we can trust him.**

 **Lucina: Hm. I've also been told your abilities. How about we spar?**

 **Felicia: Sure.**

 **B:**

 **Lucina: Felicia? How did you defeat me!? I've trained as hard as I possibly can! For years, my life has been dedicated to the sword!**

 **Felicia: It just comes naturally to me. And it's all I'm really good for, aha...ha.**

 **Lucina: If that is so, I'd like for you to instruct me on ranged combat. I need to be able to better handle myself in situations that require such tactics.**

 **Felicia: Uh... I don't know if I'd be good at-**

 **Lucina: The least you can do is try, Felicia. I trust in you to do right by me.**

 **Felicia: If you insist...**

 **Lucina: Thank you dearly. I'm actually quite glad you decided to speak with me. It's... making the transition to this world significantly easier.**

 **Felicia: I'm glad to hear that. The same can be said for me. I loved being with Flora and Corrin, but the castle was so... limited, so lonely.**

 **Lucina: Wasn't there also a butler... uh, Joker?**

 **Felicia: ...What about Jakob?**

 **Lucina: I'm presuming your relationship isn't the best.**

 **Felicia: He's the reason I'm so scared of making mistakes. He would hurt me, so often... Every mistake he criticized, making me feel worthless...**

 **Lucina: If he ever does it again, I'll be sure to correct him on his behaviour.**

 **Felicia: Y-you don't have to do that for me!**

 **Lucina: I know. I want to.**

 **A:**

 **Lucina: Finally, I defeated you for once...**

 **Felicia: Lucy, you did great!**

 **Lucina: Lucy?**

 **Felicia: Oh!? Oh, I'm sorry! I just, I thought up a cute nickname for you and I just blurted that out loud, didn't I?! I'm sorry!**

 **Lucina: I haven't been given a nickname in so long... I was once given the code name Marth, but... I suppose I wasn't feminine enough for the role.**

 **Felicia: Oh? I've never heard of them before...**

 **Lucina: As you wouldn't. I'm alright with it, Felicia. I think it's fitting.**

 **Felicia: Ah, really? You don't dislike it?**

 **Lucina: Yes, Felicia, I enjoy the name. I'd give you one, but I was never for giving creative names. My cousin, well, that was what he was good at. That and shouting about his thirsting hand.**

 **Felicia: You know some i-interesting people, don't you?**

 **Lucina: Look at our boss before you judge me.**

 **Felicia: I suppose so. Whatever happens, I'm glad to have met you, Lucy.**

 **Lucina: H-hugs? Felicia, I... I'm glad to have met you as well.**

 **Felicia: Let's do our best to make a peaceful future! For your friends and mine, okay?**

 **Lucina: I'd like that.**

 **Felicia-Maribelle**

 **C:**

 **Felicia: Maribelle? I wanted to speak with you, if that's all okay?**

 **Maribelle: Yes, dear?**

 **Felicia: I wanted to learn from you. I heard you were the refined one of our group now. Panne said you're a bit stuck up, but you're actually really nice.**

 **Maribelle: Oh, she did, did she? I'll deal with that rogue animal later. I'd be delighted to teach you what I know. Shall we start with the basics?**

 **Felicia: Yes!**

 **...**

 **Maribelle: That was my last teacup.**

 **Felicia: I'm sorry! I swear, I never meant to do this!**

 **Maribelle: Felicia, dear, you need more confidence to be a true maid. We need to work on that. Otherwise, we'll run out of tableware.**

 **Felicia: Oh, if you're certain... I'll give it a try!**

 **Maribelle: Good, but first, you must learn proper sweeping technique. I don't want any of us to harm ourselves on broken china, now would we?**

 **Felicia: Right... I was told china was always broken...**

 **Maribelle: I have no inclination what you mean.**

 **B:**

 **Maribelle: Felicia, you must stand up straight! Not folded over like an ironing board!**

 **Felicia: What even is an iron!?**

 **Maribelle: No questions, more posture!**

 **Felicia: Yes, ma'am!**

 **Maribelle: It's Maribelle, or Lady Maribelle if you must. I don't want to sound like an old crone.**

 **Felicia: You're not that much older than me?**

 **Maribelle: I'm wondering if even your birth was an accident... Felicia, listen to me... I may act more like a sophisticated woman than most girls you know, but I'm likely as young as you.**

 **Felicia: Oh... Well, I meant... You're from a different time than ours, so I thought in the future, we might look as beautiful as you do longer...**

 **Maribelle: I know what you're doing, but I'll accept the flattery.**

 **Felicia: I'm sorry, Maribelle.**

 **Maribelle: Enough pouting! Back straight! Now, hold the tray out at an arm's length away and walk. Don't forget to move your hips; sway with the dish; walking as rigidly as you do won't allow you to catch it when it falls.**

 **Felicia: Don't you mean if it falls?**

 **Maribelle: No, dear.**

 **A:**

 **Maribelle: That's how you do it, Felicia!**

 **Felicia: I did it, I did it! *crash* ...Oh no...**

 **Maribelle: Don't worry, I've had Nyx cast magic. They'll repair themselves now. Isn't that great?**

 **Felicia: *in the corner sulking* Yeah...**

 **Maribelle: Felicia... Look, you're somewhat uncoordinated. That's something you may never overcome, but that's just a part of your charm.**

 **Felicia: My...charm?**

 **Maribelle: Every child is a seed, plowed by their father and given water and sun by their mother. Once they grow up, they can become a beautiful flower, a deadly rose, and more. You're like a potato, dear.**

 **Felicia: So I'm plain and starchy?**

 **Maribelle: You're part of a balanced meal and integral to keeping a lot of people alive. We all rely on you in battle; I can save your lives knowing you'd never let me down. I have irreplaceable faith in you.**

 **Felicia: R-really?**

 **Maribelle: Absolutely. Now please, let us enjoy some tea and I'll discuss the finer points of being a maid. We have to discuss services outside of cooking and cleaning...**

 **Felicia: Oh, like what?**

 **Maribelle: Nothing too much, dear. It is a maid's duty, after all, to ensure her master is satisfied.**

 **Felicia: You mean spending quality time with him, right?**

 **Maribelle: Yes, yes I do. My, you are a pure-hearted one...**

 **Felicia-Emma**

 **C:**

 **Emma: Hey, maid! Maid!**

 **Felicia: Ahhh! *crash* Oh, no... That was his favorite plate...**

 **Emma: Oh, did I scare you?**

 **Felicia: Emma, why did you have to yell like that? And my name is Felicia, not maid.**

 **Emma: Sorry, Ma'am.**

 **Felicia: That does make me feel old. Maribelle was right... Uh, Emma, just call me Felicia, okay? What's wrong?**

 **Emma: Did I make you break that?**

 **Felicia: No, honey, I was the one who panicked and dropped it.**

 **Emma: Then let's fix it together! I'll help!**

 **Felicia: Oh, you would? Thank you, Emma. You're a kind young girl.**

 **Emma: I'm not a young girl! I'm a proud sky knight!**

 **Felicia: When you can stop yourself from shouting indoors, maybe you would be.**

 **Emma: Sorry, Felicia.**

 **Felicia: It's okay. *headpats***

 **Emma: Hey... that tickles!**

 **B:**

 **Emma: There, the last piece! We finally did it!**

 **Felicia: Yes, it's finally fixed. You helped me a lot, Emma. I'm glad you know so much about fixing things.**

 **Emma: Well, my da... My dad was a carpenter. He taught me how to fix things I broke. I was a klutz as a kid.**

 **Felicia: R-really?**

 **Emma: I get too excited, and I'd slam doors or drop plates while running. I joined the Sky knights when I was only ten to change that. Now I expend that excess energy in battle, and through other means, like reading manga!**

 **Felicia: That's actually a bit disheartening. You managed to overcome your clumsy nature at a far younger age than I.**

 **Emma: Do you feel old, Miss Felicia?**

 **Felicia: ...There are nicer ways to suggest that.**

 **Emma: Don't pout, Felicia, I didn't mean it to be mean!**

 **Felicia: I know, dear, I just- *crash* ...I'm useless.**

 **Emma: Felicia, wait! She broke the plate again...**

 **A:**

 **Emma: Felicia! Felicia, where are you?**

 **Felicia: *sulking in corner* Yes, Emma?**

 **Emma: Ahhh! *crash***

 **Felicia: Oh... You fixed the plate? And I broke it again... *sniff***

 **Emma: No, no no no! I fixed it to make you happy, Felicia! I wanted to see you smile again!**

 **Felicia: Emma. You didn't have to go through all that.**

 **Emma: I did! I know you like Robert!**

 **Felicia: W-what!?**

 **Emma: When you broke his plate, you looked so sad, Felicia, but you've broken dishes every day.**

 **Felicia: Not reassuring me here...**

 **Emma: But that one, you really felt it. That's why I went out of my way to fix it for you! I wanted to help you make him happy...**

 **Felicia: This time, the pieces are too small... We should just tell him how I messed up.**

 **Emma: We'll tell him the truth. We both messed up.**

 **...**

 **Felicia: He... he forgave me.**

 **Emma: Of course he did, silly! He cares about you, too!**

 **Felicia: ...Emma, you're quite the smart teenager, aren't you?**

 **Emma: Yes! Finally, adult status!**

 **Felicia: I didn't say...**

 **Emma: *headpats* Thanks, Felicia. You're a good adult, too!**

 **Felicia: ...That DOES tickle... Hehe!**

 **Lucina-Rinkah**

 **C:**

 **Rinkah: Lucina.**

 **Lucina: Rinkah? Is there something you need?**

 **Rinkah: You.**

 **Lucina: W-what?**

 **Rinkah: I wish to spar with you, now.**

 **Lucina: Hasty, aren't you? I've been curious to see how strong you are; Robert has told me how hard it is to beat you, but he's not all that good.**

 **Rinkah: You insult me to my face!? I'll crush you!**

 **...**

 **Rinkah: Gha!**

 **Lucina: And that's the match. You fight incredibly well, but your momentum is your greatest strength and weakness. If I dodge, you can't change course to stop my counters.**

 **Rinkah: Dammit... I still have much to learn. That was a good fight. You're strong. I won't be ashamed to work alongside you. And beat you, when I can.**

 **Lucina: I won't make it easy for you.**

 **Rinkah: You have a backbone, too? This'll be fun...**

 **Lucina: I thought the same.**

 **Rinkah: Then our rivalry begins today!**

 **B:**

 **Lucina: Rinkah, you've improved considerably! I'm excited to see how you handle this next fight!**

 **Rinkah: We'll see.**

 **...**

 **Rinkah: I... can't move my leg.**

 **Lucina: Then the match is over. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you were much more aggressive than I anticipated. Your momentum led me to do this to you... I'll go get bandages.**

 **Rinkah: Losing is shameful. I should just bear these wounds.**

 **Lucina: Rinkah... You need to understand. I was like you once... When I was younger, every fight, I stubbornly refused healing. I wanted to grow strong through the pain.**

 **Rinkah: It's great, isn't it!?**

 **Lucina: All it did was hold me back when unexpected fights cropped up. I got people killed; people that loved me. All because I was too proud...**

 **Rinkah: ...You speak of loss.**

 **Lucina: I lost everything except a few friends. My mother, my father, my aunt and uncle. Everyone I loved die, one by one... When your father died, all that pain resurfaced in me... I hate the feeling of helplessness.**

 **Rinkah: You have no idea the pain I felt!**

 **Lucina: I didn't say I did, Rinkah. At least he saw you become a respectable young woman. He trusted you to lead the tribe... My dad died when I was a mere infant.**

 **Rinkah: ...Lucina. I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn. It was I who didn't understand my place.**

 **Lucina: I'm not insulted, Rinkah. I just want you to know I'm not your enemy. We're going to survive by working together, not growing apart.**

 **A:**

 **Rinkah: No mercy, no mercy... Just crush her, just crush her... Now!**

 **Lucina: Rinkah!?**

 **Rinkah: I won't lose again! Haah!**

 **...**

 **Rinkah: ...I...**

 **Lucina: Rinkah... Why did you attack like that!? You could have gotten one of us killed! Using such force isn't like you!**

 **Rinkah: Isn't it...? I'm sick, Princess. Sick of losing to you... *spits* I hate it! And I hate you for making me feel this way!**

 **Lucina: What are you talking about?**

 **Rinkah: ...He chose you.**

 **Lucina: Who? Who chose me?**

 **Rinkah: ...Idiot.**

 **Lucina: Rinkah, you can't walk in this state! You're bleeding heavily!**

 **Rinkah: Good. The scars on my body match the scar on my heart.**

 **Lucina: Rinkah, did I do something to cross you?**

 **Rinkah: ...No. I did it by being a fool, for trusting someone too much. I'm angry about losing something, and I took it out on you. That's unforgivable of me.**

 **Lucina: I don't know what you lost, but... If you want, I can help you get it. Please, tell me!**

 **Rinkah: Lucina, you are too kind, sometimes. Don't be so gullible when the time comes. And promise me that whatever happens to me... You'll keep our leader safe.**

 **Lucina: Are you sure that's all? You're my friend, Rinkah, you can tell me.**

 **Rinkah: I don't think I'm allowed to. But if you would just... hold me, please...**

 **Lucina: Rinkah, you're... you're crying.**

 **Rinkah: I thought my face was broken.**

 **Lucina: ...Is that a joke?**

 **Rinkah: You can't tell?**

 **Lucina: ...No.**

 **Rinkah: Hahaha... That's very much like you. I see what the difference is, now. I'll learn to live with this burden of mine... It'll forge me to be stronger. Like it did for you. So next time... I won't miss my target.**

 **Lucina-Maribelle**

 **C:**

 **Maribelle: Lucy, dear, could we have a small chat over tea?**

 **Lucina: Uh, sure, Maribelle.**

 **Maribelle: What are you doing on this particular day? What is a noble's life in my future like?**

 **Lucina: There is none. All of you died.**

 **Maribelle: Right... That's disheartening to hear you say that with the Exalt's Brand, you know.**

 **Lucina: I lived it. I assure you, it's a thousand times worse than I make it out to be.**

 **Maribelle: Let's talk about something more positive, then. Who was your mother?**

 **Lucina: I haven't found my father, and if I said, that could change the timeline. I'm afraid I can't do that.**

 **Maribelle: Aren't you just saying that?**

 **Lucina: Maybe, but it's for his privacy.**

 **Maribelle: Ah, right. You're a good daughter. I hope my children are as well-behaved.**

 **Lucina: Brady is.**

 **Maribelle: Whom!?**

 **Lucina: Nothing, nothing. This is fine tea, thank you...**

 **Maribelle: At the very least, you didn't inherit your father's inability to handle women...**

 **B:**

 **Lucina: Maribelle? Why is a noble like you outside of my room so late?**

 **Maribelle: Nothing, nothing. A little reconnaissance mission, that's merely a triviality. Let's talk about you, instead. And Brady...**

 **Lucina: Well, you'll have him if I say it... Brady is your son. Kind of looks scary, but he's really kind. He learned all of your manners; he just talks like a villager because of how long it's been since you instructed him.**

 **Maribelle: Is that so? But you can assure me, he's cultured, refined, perhaps inherited his father's blue hair?**

 **Lucina: You're very pushy when it comes to this, Maribelle. I can't imagine a girl like you would share him.**

 **Maribelle: Of course I woul-What!? What did you just say!?**

 **Lucina: There's the truth you wanted so badly. I know you wanted that information, and I felt it was wrong to say. Chrom did indeed marry you and have Brady with you, but I'm not your child. You weren't his first wife, or even his second or third...**

 **Maribelle: I was fourth!?**

 **Lucina: Four out of seven isn't all that bad.**

 **Maribelle: Are you serious!? I'll gut him! I swear, when I find him I'll wring his neck!**

 **Lucina: There, now you know. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore.**

 **Maribelle: Lucina. Lucina! The girl left so quickly... She learned her father's escape patterns, at least... And she does know to run from my angry face. Perhaps what she says is true...**

 **A:**

 **Maribelle: Lucina. I came to talk to you about our last little tiff.**

 **Lucina: Why are you putting up this act still?**

 **Maribelle: Lucina, stop. Listen to me... I know I may have come off as uncouth and even unbecoming of a lady of my stature... I apologize.**

 **Lucina: ...You're serious, aren't you?**

 **Maribelle: I may have overreacted, yes. I wanted to know to understand something. And now that I know, you're my child.**

 **Lucina: My mother is Robin.**

 **Maribelle: And that means I can't care for you like my own? If what Robert said is true, you protected my son Brady to the death. Is this not true?**

 **Lucina: It was my duty, and my pleasure. I care deeply for my brother, Brady.**

 **Maribelle: Now dear, we frown on that in my family. Nobles don't have to resort to** _ **that**_ **, anymore.**

 **Lucina: What...?**

 **Maribelle: Oh, dear... I must have missed a key section of your education. Of course; you were too young. I'll make up for that now. Come, Lucina. I must teach you the finer arts of being a woman in love, a wife. There is much knowledge for you to learn regarding this, it seems.**

 **Lucina: Maribelle, please, I'm not that concerned about-**

 **Maribelle: Lucina, here... You can call me mother now, at least until we locate yours. Alright? You can tell me anything.**

 **Lucina: Maribelle... I see now why Dad loved you so dearly.**

 **Maribelle: What?**

 **Lucina: He didn't choose you all out of selfishness or pity... He loved you all, and it killed him inside to consider breaking any of your hearts. I guess the future you saw the truth in his words.**

 **Maribelle: ...Perhaps I did. We'll discuss this more when we find him. For now, I need to instruct you on your duties as a wife. Let's go, chop chop!**

 **Lucina: ...I'm going to regret saying these things, aren't I?**

 **Lucina-Selena**

 **C:**

 **Lucina: Severa, is that you?**

 **Selena: Quiet, Lucina! ...I'm Selena now. I came here through a portal in time to save someone here... You have to call me by my new name.**

 **Lucina: Oh, I see...**

 **Selena: And if we run into Owain or Inigo, it's Odin and Laslow now. They're retainers to Prince Leo and Prince Xander of Nohr.**

 **Lucina: Which means we'll inevitably be fighting them, won't we?**

 **Selena: Probably... Considering how things went, we'll be sparing them, though. I'm thankful for that, at least.**

 **Lucina: Ah, that does make sense. Why did only you three go?**

 **Selena: Uh... We were the only ones who volunteered.**

 **Lucina: I find that doubtful. I'd have gone to help had we succeeded-**

 **Selena: Had we? Lucina... I come from a future where we killed Grima forever.**

 **Lucina: Wh-what!? So... You're not the Severa from my time!?**

 **Selena: Why do I feel this is only going to grow more complicated?**

 **Lucina: We'll discuss this later, then.**

 **Selena: ...Agreed.**

 **Lucina-Kyouko**

 **C:**

 **Kyouko: Princess Lucina of Ylisse, time traveler and experienced fighter. Greetings, I am Kyouko Vaettir of the Grass Tribe. I welcome you.**

 **Lucina: Uh, thank you. I didn't expect a formal introduction from you.**

 **Kyouko: Unlike the others, I am no savage. My people are hidden, but we are not proud. We have built our culture on humility and tribute to our Gods that have protected us so...**

 **Lucina: Oh, you have a religion unique to yours?**

 **Kyouko: Yes, of the great Gods. There was King Masoch and his wife, Sadim. The two lived happily and watched over our realm, and we are born to either the first six months, the time of Masoch's rule, or Sadim's.**

 **Lucina: Really? That's interesting... Who were they really?**

 **Kyouko: Ancient King and Queen of Hoshido and Nohr... They reunited the countries to one and spared our people. When they died, war broke out, but by then we were hidden away. We knew peace...**

 **Lucina: So when were you born?**

 **Kyouko: On the eve betwixt the sixth and seventh month; I was a rare birth right, and was such groomed to be the lead shaman on my tribe.**

 **Lucina: That is very interesting... Could you tell me more?**

 **Kyouko: Another time, perhaps. The black wind howls...**

 **Shade-Selena**

 **C:**

 **Selena: *crash* Are you freakin' serious!? Who leaves a tea set in the middle of the room!?**

 **Shade: Quiet down in the libr... My... my mother's tea set!**

 **Selena: This is yours!? Why did you put it on the edge of the table? Didn't you even care about it breaking!?**

 **Shade: ...You're not even sorry for what you did.**

 **Selena: Of course not! It's your fault! I stumbled into the damn thing! I should be upset...**

 **Shade: ...Get out. I'll fix it myself.**

 **Selena: Shade, I-**

 **Shade: Get. Out.**

 **Selena: Ugh, geez, fine! I won't apologize!**

 **...**

 **Shade: You won't need to... Let's see... Curse. Yes, here it is... You break my late mother's final gift to me and it's my fault? How about this... I'll curse your nightmares. You'll live your mother's death over and over again. How's that, orphan girl!?**

 **...**

 **Selena: *screaming in her sleep, tearing up uncontrollably***

 **Shade: That ought to be enough. I'll reverse the curse... Perhaps tomorrow. Perhaps next week.**

 **Selena: Mo-mother!**

 **Shade: Perhaps this will teach her her place.**


	27. Robert, Paralogue One: Trust or Bust

**Robert-Paralogue One-Trust or Bust-Fort Chankri La**

Magnus had managed to slay the evil Chalard and his men, and had managed to save an entire town of scruffies. That made my job so much easier. He had also gotten into a fight with Binks in some town named Reeno.

Meanwhile, I was finding my way towards the Hoshidan Capital, though my path was blocked. Not by a Snorlax, but by mercenaries who had seized a local fort from the Hoshidans and claimed some new country; New Carcino...

Apparently, the evil soldiers of Grado had begun an invasion of the westernmost lands, as had the Valmese. With the enemy pouring in, a proud lobster lord went to battle. Ryoma had routed them already, and was on his way back clearing up smaller forces in the inside.

This fort that Pablo had captured was known as Chankri La, named after some famous temple long destroyed by Nohrians. Pablo, the traitorous council member from Carcino in Sacred Stones, had set up his own operation here, separating himself from the Grado cause.

In that regard, I could always use another base of operations, and a victory here would embolden the troops and encourage other local villages that I was more attuned to their needs than the Hoshidan royals were. Though most would remain loyal, others were disgruntled; both with the cruelty of the Hoshidan military, but disillusioned with Yukimura's growing grip on the reigns of power in the country.

Yukimura... He was going to be a problem for everyone, wasn't he? He would eventually join Corrin if things went well, but...

Meanwhile, I had group members to deal with. Rather, I had a growing problem on my hands. Rinkah returned to us and gave me an earful for my recklessness. She also made me swear not to go solo without notifying someone before I left, which was easy enough. But then someone ruined that promise for me.

Camilla had ordered Beruka to go off and do some reconnaissance on the enemy mercenaries. I had told her we had to discuss that kind of thing together, but Camilla dismissed my worries. Already she was trying to go her own way, do her own thing, and because of that, Beruka was several hours late.

Outside of the fort, the mercenaries had an encampment by a riverside on the edge of the great Hoshidan forests. Now that we were encroaching on their territory, we had made camp just north of them. I, a single unit, could easily sneak my way into their camp. Likely, Beruka got lost there. With little choice, I had reluctantly steeled myself for another solo adventure.

The only thing I knew about the mercenaries in the camp was that they lacked the training of the main group, except for one. Their leader and trainer; a fierce woman with a troubled past and a lack of any sense of humor or sociability. A strong, beautiful woman with purple hair in a ponytail and lightly dressed with speed like a demon and that strikes like an orc.

Marisa...

I just had to get Beruka, avoid that landmine that even I wouldn't be willing to try and talk down, and get out of there alive. That would be sufficient for me...

Of course, if Lucina or Rinkah caught me out here, in these woods, sneaking through the brush and shrubbery to the camp that was only a few hundred meters away or so... Well, that would be game over, put simply.

I saw a small smoldering fire in the distance and peeked through, hoping I'd be unseen in the treeline. Surely enough, Beruka and her wyvern were in the camp. Beruka was tied down in restraints, and her wyvern, whom I called Ace due to his quick speed and keen sight, was struggling with guards as they tried to force her into a metal cage of sorts, quickly welded together for containment procedures.

I could head back to camp and get the others, but I'd lose the element of surprise. Then again, if I left, who knows what they could do to Beruka while I was gone.

One of the men, a gruff, angry man with scars all over his face, laughed boisterously, "Aye, men We sold her to som' fine nobleman in Nohr... I think his name was Beth or Mack, something like that..."

"How much for?" his minion, a scrawny looking merc with glasses asked. He wheezed when he talked like he just lost his inhaler.

"Fourteen thousan' gold, looks like," the man laughed, "The Mighty Thor sells another whore!"

Well, that affects my opinions on this subject. Realizing I had no other choice, I had to choose. If I saved Beruka, Lucina might be fed up with me, and I'd lose my chance forever. But if I didn't... I glared at the damned old man and his scrawny compatriot, the want to genocide rising. Why did Chester teach me that phrase?

"So, Arvo, what do you think of the product?" The man walked over to Beruka with a sinister smirk, "The price for her was high. We lost good men, but she was worth it, methinks."

Arvo, the little blighter, approached Beruka, who growled and snarled at him despite being bound, "I will bathe in your blood for decades! Children will speak of your end with fear centuries from this point on..."

"I... Maybe... What if she gets out?" Arvo asked, frightened of her.

"Don't worry about that, Arvo..." The duo turned to me, standing in that clearing, an angry scowl and Yato in hand, "I'm the boogeyman here..."

Thor turned to me, shaking his head, "Ah... What a farce. It's that rogue lord we heard rumors of... Men, to arms. Capture that shrill! He'd fetch a nice price, too!"

The mercenaries around camp all began standing up and arming themselves. There were maybe thirty of them, an overwhelming amount. Behind them stood Thor, Arvo, and Marisa, who watched on in rigid silence.

"Make this quick, like," one of the men grunted, "And 'sides, you have a purty mouth on you."

"Really?" I asked, twirling Yato around in my hand like a key ring, "Your mother said the same."

He charged at me, screaming, "No one talks about me mum-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Dropping Yato midair to grab my favorite tome, I lifted my free palm and launched forth a raging elfire that scorched through his allies, burning several of their faces off in a single blast. Full power time, I thought to myself. Setting the tome back into my pocket and grabbing Yato off of the ground, I smirked up at my enemies.

Running forward, I cleaved straight through the man's spine, severing him and sending pieces raining over his allies. By the time his allies knew what was happening, I had coated Yato in righteous fire and whipped through the other mercenaries. As expected, they were well-armed but shit fighters, the kind of quality you would get from a little bitch like Pablo. He wanted numbers.

Only his main camp had a single decent fighter, and that still wouldn't be enough to help him. I had masked my rage, my face calm despite the inferno of feelings in my heart. The mercenaries I were fighting struck me many a time, and midway through the battle, I downed an entire elixir before striking out again.

It wasn't terribly too long until I was in a sea of corpses with the three mercenaries left over guarding Beruka. Thor spoke up first, "Crikey, that was 'air-raisin'... Arvo, go get him."

"B-b-b-but..." Arvo stuttered, trying to find a valid excuse.

I held out my palm and grabbed another tome, and in a single moment of pure beauty, Arvo's eyes widened more than I thought possible as I electrocuted him from my fingers, reveling in his misery. Slavers die alone and suffering when I had my say in it.

Thor stepped back in awe, "Such a skilled sword and magic wielder... Could it be!? Marisa, you kill this bastard!"

Marisa shook her head in unease and unsheathed her sword, "I don't take orders from scum," she stabbed Thor in the chest, a killer glare right into the whites of his eyes, "You disgust me."

Thor ripped the blade free from his stomach, and he fell to his knees, bleeding profusely, "H-hey..." he crawled towards me, begging, "I... have some recruit... girl. In the fort... If I give her to ya, s-save me..."

Did he have any shame? "Die like the coward you are..." With Yato in hand, I shoved my blade so deeply into his unprotected groin that the ground beneath it gave way as I buried it into the earth. Thor yelled and screamed, begging and pleading, but I ignored his pleas as I grabbed his head and snapped it.

Using both hands, I struggled to get my blade out of the garbage heap, and with enough pull, it came free, sending blood everywhere. I wiped it off of the side of my face and took a preparatory stance, "Marisa, the legendary swordswoman. Working for a creep like Pablo, and with slavers, no less. How could you ever beat your father like this!?"

That struck the chord I wanted, as she raised Shamshir with the most rage on her countenance that I'd ever imagined, "You dog! I am going to become the greatest swordmaster out there! You know nothing of my struggle!"

"You, the greatest?" I held Yato at my side, "So what... Am I just another stepping stone on that path? The only thing that matters in life is being the best? And then one day, you grow old and die, and no one remembers you. Because loner mercenaries don't become the best. They die alone and forgotten," I pointed Yato at her, "There's more to life than the blade, lass."

She lowered her gaze, controlling her emotions deep inside. When her breathing finally returned to normal, she finally attacked me, moving at speeds unbelievably faster than the other mercenaries with her.

"How boring..." I easily dodged her devastating critical attack and elbowed her in the side. As she stumbled in shock and surprise, I berated her, "Your stats are trash." I struck her down with Yato right in the center of her back, slamming her into the ground with the hilt after cutting her.

I mean seriously, a stat of 12 skill and 13 speed. Level 5, this late in the game? Pfft, yeah, right. I'd lose to that.

Marisa struggled to get up, but she couldn't manage that. I ignored her and went to Beruka's wyvern, breaking the cage door with Yato. Then I cut through Beruka's bindings in short order. She walked to her wyvern and tended to her, while I decided on what I would do.

Walking back over to Marisa, I sighed, "Not killing you, though. Beruka...?" She saluted me when I called her name. Weird, "Take her to the infirmary for me. Have Maribelle look over her, and have Lucina specifically guard her. I don't want her escaping."

"But if Miss Lucina finds out you-"

"I know," I stopped her, "Take her back, Beruka. I trust you," I added, "I'll return shortly enough."

And like that, I walked. I left the camp, headed straight for the fort. For I had realized that these Sacred Stone characters would start out inexplicably weak, and if I took them down before they leveled, ensured they didn't raise themselves to our levels...

When I reached the fort, they were shouting and yelling. Worthless pre-chapter banter at most. These scrubs wouldn't even be good experience for my team, honestly. The wooden door closed down in front of me, their first line of defense.

How pathetic. Not even steel? I burned my way through the gate, my field of fucks to give more barren than Cordelia's chest.

Pablo, with his ragged blue hair and beard, glared down at me from top of his fort, "Foolish man... I have more money than you could ever conceive! Why fight me when you could fight by my side!?"

"More like at your feet like a dog," I shot back, "Give me the girl and leave or die."

"As if! My men outnumber you a hundred to one!" he growled in anger.

Sighing, I smirked, "I always did hog experience in game..." Holding Yato out to the side, I calmly marched into his fort, into his horde. This wouldn't be pretty...

While I commend the bravery of some of the mercenaries in that fort for standing against me in that fateful hour, I couldn't give mercy after seeing the bodies of Grado soldiers, ones they had slain like cowards in the night. All of their wounds were not those of battle, but of being killed in their slumber by a slit throat.

Ignoring the screams of the scattered survivors, I marched straight into the dungeons. A single guard saw me and fled away from me as I kicked the rusted old gate down and held out a hand to the poor blonde-haired girl inside, who had been crying to herself.

"Amelia? I've managed to save you..." She looked up when I said her name, "I came to help. Pablo and his men are gone."

Amelia slowly stood, tears still drying on her face, "You... you mean it!?"

I nodded, patting her on the back, hurting my hand against her damn pointy red armor, "Yeah, I do... You and I, we can leave now. I have a camp nearby, if you'd like to rest the night... Or stay, whatever you want."

And that was the long and short of how I singlehandedly took down Pablo, Marisa, and Thor. Naturally, the fight in the fort was painful and bloody, and Pablo nearly escaped. The little bastard would have, if one of his own men hadn't blocked the exit door just to spite him.

I arrived back at camp to find Lucina and Rinkah both waiting for me, primary weapons in hand. I spoke softly, "Amelia, if you're hurt... The infirmary is in the northeastern corner. Marisa is there, too. I'll probably be there soon, too."

Amelia took the hint and darted away. I took one step closer, and Rinkah asked, "How many promises did you have to keep?"

"One," I wasn't going to run from my fate this time. I knew I had disobeyed the promise I had specifically made, and I was willing to accept the punishment for it.

Lucina, Falchion steady in her hand, held it at her side, "And what was it?"

I sighed, "Not going off alone, no matter the circumstances. It endangers me unnecessarily and implies I don't trust you guys."

"Beruka explained to us to the best of her ability. Not a conversationalist, that one," Rinkah chuckled, "I can relate."

Lucina, still giving me that blank, empty stare, shook her head, clearly disappointed, "It was foolish of me to trust you. I'm not even going to bother this time..." she turned to leave.

"But Lucina, I-"

"Enough!" she yelled back, making me yip in surprise and fear, "You think you..." she walked over to me and slapped me right in the face, so hard that both her palm and my cheek turned red, "You think you can just do what you want!? Do you even consider our feelings!?"

I tried to answer, "You know I care about yo-"

Lucina turned away from me, not bothering to listen to whatever pathetic excuses I could scramble to make, "Clearly, your actions suggest you don't care. Not enough to stop. I'll be gathering my stuff together. I'm setting off in the morning."

"But I..." I dropped it there as she walked off in a fervor, knowing the futility of my actions now.

Rinkah gave a grunt to grab my attention, "There's nothing to be concerned about, Robert. We have plenty of allies now. One less won't mean the end of our adventures together."

I took what she said into account, but in all honesty I felt truly empty inside, "I... Yeah, you're right, Rinkah. We could manage without her, but... I can't... I need to be alone..."

I gave one last glance to the camp before I trotted off into the dark night, holing up in the forest somewhere. I eventually found a lone log in a clearing, and I sat on it, thinking back on my adventure so far. Danger was around every corner, and at any moment I or my allies could be killed.

Felicia, Rinkah, Shade, Nyx, Camilla, Beruka, Severa, Emma, Kyouko, Maribelle, Panne... I wasn't alone, but to lose Lucina... I felt my heartstrings pull me along as I reminisced.

To apologize for my last adventure, I went on a journey into town. I had gotten her some flowers, white roses, a rare variety. I was never able to get the nerve to give them to her, though. That was just like me.

Oh, I can risk my life. That's worthless. But tell a girl I like her? Unforgivable... Realizing what a colossal loser I still was, that all of my journeys had amounted to nothing, I stayed on that log, sobbing as I curled up into a ball and ignored the feeling of things crawling on me, or the inevitable thunder that accompanied the rainy storm that quickly soaked me.

It was in that dark storm that covered me and drenched me to my very core that I finally made a resolve. Struggling to stand, my entire body gripped by the cold and screaming for me to just give up and collapse, I struggled. Against the weight of my armor, the weight of my soaked clothes, the weight of my mistakes, I struggled.

I made my way back into camp, but no one was outside. The place seemed entirely abandoned. I trudged to my private quarters and sat Yato down. I undressed myself and put on fresh clothes, a suit and a black coat that matched how I felt. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers out from my closet, I decided it was time. Even if she still left me, even if she turned me down, I'd...

I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

It took a long time for me to work up the courage to knock on her door. I knew she was still awake; the candlelight shining from under her room door told me that much. She wouldn't be so careless as to let that burn while she was unable to put it out. I knocked, gently but firmly, to get her attention. "Lucina?"

She didn't answer for as long as I was willing to wait, nearly half a minute. When I opened the door to ensure she was alright, I found her sitting on her bed, out of her armor, crying into her pillow. I just stood there like a dumbass, unable to think of what to say or do. Had she even heard me?

She just continued laying on her bed, crying softly. I didn't know why, though I had a guess, "Lucina...?"

She finally gazed up at me, and my heart twinged when I saw the tears run down her face, "What do _you_ want!?"

"I came to... Well, to be honest with you," I muttered, "And to apologize. I know better than to break promises," I had half a mind to beat my own ass over it, "But when I saw Beruka like that, I couldn't just leave her to..."

"That's what Father said," Lucina finally spoke in between her sobs, "He always made the same excuse. 'I have to jump in when I see people get hurt.' Those were the words he said to me... The night before his best friend killed him!"

I wasn't able to say a word in that moment. What could I say? No, I chose to listen for once.

Lucina continued, ignoring me, "He broke his promise, and he died! And now you're going to end up the same way... I can't take any more loss!" she got up out of the bed and stepped towards me, "No matter how I feel, I have to survive. And if I lose you, like this... I don't think I can make it through that again!"

"But I-"

"Won't let that happen!? That you can avoid that fate!?" Lucina screamed at me, "I watched it twice!" Wait, what? "I went back in time to save him, but he said he trusted Robin... Trusted her with his life. And then my own mother killed him again! Right in front of me!"

I didn't know that... That she wasn't just a Lucina from the future. She was from... Two bad futures, huh?

She grabbed a hold of my shirt, her tears making it hard for her to see, "I failed him... I let my dad die! I just wanted to save him, but he promised it'd be fine, and he..." She fell into my arms, screaming once in pain, agony, "...Daddy lied to me..."

She broke down into tears again. I held onto her and carried her onto her bed, sitting on the side with her clinging to me. And I held her like that as she cried for what must have been an hour or two, listening to her agonizing cries of sorrow in between sobs and sniffling. I couldn't say anything to make it right, and that same feeling of helplessness, of uselessness, crept into the back of my mind.

Eventually, she stopped, and ever so quietly, I asked, "Lucina..." I grabbed the bouquet I'd set down by the nightstand when I held her, "I want you to have these, from me..."

"...Robert..." she said my name so uncharacteristically of herself, "You went and bought these for me?"

"I meant to give them to you when I screwed up last time, Lucina... I l...I really care about you and I..." God damn me for chickening out just then, "I had to try to cheer you up... I owe you that much."

Lucina's eyes brightened up when I said that, and for the first time in a long while, a smile crept onto her face.

That was naught to last, however, as the door opened and Camilla stepped inside, an axe at her side, "Awe, isn't this sweet? My plan worked out great..."

I felt something very, very, very wrong with this scenario, and my heart skipped a million beats a second, "Plan?"

Camilla pulled her axe up off of the ground, "Dad told me not just to kill you, silly," she said it as if talking down to a child, like I was stupid, "But your entire crew. So Selena... Severa, if you prefer... Suggest we lose on purpose, get introduced to your whole team."

"W-what?" I said, standing up and realizing my blade wasn't on me.

"Beruka put sleeping tonics in the food and knocked the others out while you were both off crying," Camilla explained it so casually, "Selena's on the other side of that door, ready to cut off your only way of retreating. Beruka's probably executed the others by now... It's really a shame, Robert. You remind me of my dear Corrin."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You..." I stood there, motionless like a statue until Lucina pushed me out of the way of her axe. It slammed into her bed, cleaving it in half. She forced me to my feet, and Lucina bolted for the door, grabbing onto me.

The door damn near came off of its hinges as we burst through. As Camilla said, Selena was on the other side, but when she saw Lucina leading the way, she hesitated. Lucina took advantage of that and headbutted her before grabbing her sword, "We have to go, Robert!"

I nodded, and we ran off. Camilla knocked the door off of its hinges, "Dear Selena... I told you not to hold back... I'll dispose of them both myself, okay?" Camilla held Selena's head in her hands, "I promise after this, we'll get a long deserved vacation. I promise, dear."

Lucina and I made it to the courtyard, and that eerie feeling of being alone returned to me. I reached for my orb to get us out of here, but the damn thing was in my other clothes, "Damn it! Lucina, where do we go from here!?"

At the gateway leading out of the castle directly, Camilla's wyvern was perched, glaring at us, daring us to even try.

Camilla spoke from behind us, "A shame it ends in such a bloody spectacle, but it's what Garon ordered," Her axe pointed at us, she grinned, "I'll be nice and end it quickly."

Lucina stepped forward, her sword in hand, "I won't let you! I'll protect him with my life!"

"Awe, isn't that cute?" Camilla continued talking in that mocking tone, "I remember my first love... Yes, like it was only yesterday... Too bad for you that it wasn't..." She lifted her axe and swung at Lucina, who blocked her attack just barely.

I struggled with what to do, looking around for a weapon. Deciding that anything would work, I grabbed a nearby hoe off of the ground and charged. Selena stopped me midway, a sword gripped in her hands, alongside a bloody lip, "No way. Camilla ordered me to back her up. I won't fail her!"

I swung the hoe at her, but she was able to easily dodge and cut me. I blocked her second attack, begging, "Severa, please! Why would you let Camilla kill Lucina!? Don't you care about her!?"

Severa jumped back, shaking her head, "That... She's a different one. Not the one from my timeline."

"And that makes it okay to watch her die!?" I screamed at her, desperate, "Haven't you watched enough people you love die!?"

She struck out at me again, trying to cut me off, but I blocked it, "You don't understand! I have to do this to keep her safe! Protecting Camilla is my only goal!"

I glared at her, "...I understand," I stepped back and deflected her attack.

Holding her blade out, she asked me, "Do you?"

"I understand that you're a coward. That letting your mom die because of your own insecurities wasn't enough... No wonder you were always second-rate to her... She wouldn't betray Chrom!" I charged at her and knocked the blade out of her hands before walloping her in the face. She flew back into a puddle of mud with a yelp, distracting Camilla.

Lucina took advantage of this and knocked her off balance. She readied her sword to plunge it directly into Camilla's throat. Selena, in a last ditch effort, screamed and jumped into Lucina, knocking her over. As the two of them crashed into the ground, Camilla reached for her axe. I ran towards them, ready to give my life for hers.

The sound of Camilla's axe piercing through Lucina's torso and breaking nearly every single rib in her body sent a shiver down my spine. The world slowed as my mind processed everything in as fast as humanly possible, and I felt my heart break as Lucina fell, and I could see into her gentle eyes as she accepted what had just occurred.

I took the entire hoe and thrusted it deep into Camilla's chest, and though my weapon bounced back, Camilla flew back. I dropped my weapon and grabbed Lucina, picking her up and running. I ran to the only place I felt I could hide. The throne. That might be enough to heal her, right? The damn thing was magic like that...

Setting Lucina upon the throne, I turned back to notice Camilla had been wounded by Lucina and my efforts. Selena had gotten to her feet, though she seemed more than a little reluctant to chase after me.

Ignoring them, I waited, but the throne didn't do shit. It didn't heal her or move; no, it remained listless, and as Lucina bled out, I fished through my pockets. No, no! I didn't have any healing items left with me. If I ran to get them. I'd never make it back in time! If I took her with me, Camilla might try to stop me. What the fuck could I do!?

I glanced down at Lucina and tried to think of something, anything I could do. What was there? I didn't know healing magic, I had no staff or rod if I even could... All I could do was just watch her die!? Is this what I deserved for trusting Camilla!?

"...R-...Robert..." I looked down at Lucina, as blood leaked from her mouth, coating her lips in crimson, "...This... I..."

"Lucina, please, conserve your energy! Please!" I begged her, knowing it'd do no good either way.

She smiled up at me as a single tear fell from her eye, the one with the brand, her left eye, "...I...I'm g-going... to see... Dad again..."

Struggling with words, I felt tears drop from my face onto hers. I wiped them off of her cheek and assured her, "Th-that's right, Lucina. You'll be with him in heaven... I know it."

"G-goodbye... Robert..." she looked as if she wanted to say something, "I...am glad to have m-met you..."

"Lucina... I'm so glad to have met you, too!" I wasn't able to stop myself from sobbing now.

She gazed into my eyes and spoke three words. Three short, almost meaningless, inconsequential words. And her eyes closed, and her heart stopped.

I knew she was gone, and I laid her body up on the throne before getting to my feet. I had no weapons, and I noticed that Camilla and Selena, both rearmed and healed, were fast approaching.

I began walking down the stairs to greet them, her last words playing over and over in my head. 'I love you...'

I finally reached the last step and with dead eyes gazed at my beloved's killers, "This is... worth it, huh?"

Beruka flew in on her wyvern, Ace, and landed in between us, facing me. She stepped off of her wyvern, and I noted she was covered in blood, "His allies have all been disposed of, Lady Camilla."

Camilla nodded, "Understood. I'll end this mission myself," she took that damn axe of hers out again, "Any last words, dearie? I'd be willing to give my Father a message..."

I shook my head, "No... I don't. Hurry up and kill me already."

"Awe, you're no fun..." She raised her axe to strike, and it swung directly into my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and I fell to the ground, clutching my open wounds, bleeding profusely. So this was the pain Lucina felt, right...?

Camilla had the axe with my and Lucina's blood coating it hang over me, and part of it dripped onto my face, "...Lucina..." Camilla raised the axe, and I closed my eyes, "Will we be together...after this...?"

The axe plunged into my left thigh, missing its mark, my neck, by a considerable distance. When I opened my eyes, Beruka's wyvern had mauled Camilla to the ground, shredding through her armor and flinging her away like a broken toy.

Selena tried to arm herself in time, but Beruka kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her into the stone. Taking out a small flask, she forced me to drink it, healing my wounds, "Get up. I'll go get the others."

"Others?" I asked, still shaking as I rose to my feet, though whether it was blood loss, shock, or the dying inside, I didn't know.

"I didn't actually execute them..." Beruka sighed, "I played into her game. I was going to come sooner, but... Well, my mistake cost you greatly. You can punish me if you wish to."

I was confused now, "Why?"

Beruka gave me a deadpan stare, "I work for whoever earns my trust. You proved yourself in a multitude of ways on this day." She said it as if it was obvious and walked off.

I reached for Selena's sword and walked over to the girl still grabbing her own stomach, "Is this what you wanted? Was this what Anankos would have wanted?" I nudged Selena in the cheek with my foot, knocking her over, "How many innocents did you and that bitch of yours kill... How many!?"

Selena glared up at me, but before she could speak, I put my boot firmly on her throat, "Ghuh!"

"I should just..." I fought with myself, but in the end I couldn't force it. I moved my foot, and Selena coughed, her lungs demanding air. I stepped over her and greeted Camilla, who was bleeding onto the ground, clutching her side and trying to crawl away, "All for Corrin, huh?"

Camilla looked up at me, "Of...course... If I had betrayed Garon, he would have killed us both... For you to believe me so simply... How is that my fault?"

I just glared at her, unable to even put my feelings into words. I just glared at her, hating her more than I could ever have hated another person; not Iago, not Hans. not Takumi, not even the most despicable of people, Valter...

"Not going to... finish me? Aren't you forgiving? Or maybe it's... just weakness," Camilla taunted me, "Maybe you can't muster up the courage to kill for your favorite person," she grinned up at me, her eyes giving a crazy look, "Are you not the person to axe about this?"

Beruka returned to my side, having hastily maneuvered to inform the others of the situation, "Maribelle and Panne have taken Lucina to the infirmary. There is a small sign of vitals, but only the most minor. Her heart hasn't completely stopped, but... Felicia, Kyouko, and Maribelle are already slaving away to try and stabilize her," Beruka noticed Camilla, "What shall we do with these prisoners?"

I shook my head, "Tie them both up. Bind them in chains if you have to. Leave them in my room. I need to have a chat with them."

"Yes, milord," Beruka quickly jotted that down on a notebook she had brought with her, "Is that all?"

"Yeah..." I patted Beruka on the head, "Thanks for the help... I owe you my life, all of our lives."

Beruka's normally stalwart face flushed, "D-don't pat me like a child. And... thanks."

It was nearly an hour later that I was finally done explaining everything to the others, the ones who could be there. Rinkah promised to tell Maribelle, Felicia, and Kyouko the news, and after seeing all of the others off, I finally returned to my room. When I opened the door, I noticed both Camilla and Selena in chains. They could speak, but their arms were bound behind their back by stocks, and their legs were chained together, making it impossible for them to move.

"Hey, idiot! Let us go already! Put us in prison like a normal person would!" Selena barked at me the second I stepped inside, "I swear, if you try anything, I'll feed you your own guts!"

I grabbed Yato up off of the floor and after hooking the sheath to my ruined clothes, I took Yato out, "Don't bark at me, dog. I didn't kill my own friend for a crazy bitch and her Corrin obsession." I waved the blade in her face before sheathing it again.

Selena continued glaring at me, while Camilla remained silent, accepting her position without an argument.

I undid the stocks, allowing Severa to move her arms again. Then I unlocked the rest of the chains. As they crashed to the floor, I stepped away from her and sat on the edge of my bed, running a hand through my ruined clothes, "Severa. You can go now. I won't stop you."

"R-really?" she sounded suspicious of my intentions, "If you want, you can stay and work for me. You'll be free to go and do as you please, just like before."

"Why do I not believe you? What's the catch!?" she demanded to know of me, despite how merciful I was trying to be.

"The catch? None," I said while I stared down at my own hands, "Knowing what you did to Lucina... Not even letting me confess to her... That's your punishment."

Severa grimaced, and after a prolonged silence, she asked, "I was just doing what my Lady asked of me... How can you blame me for-"

With the swiftest of movements, I was in her face, giving her a blank stare, "Lucina would have given everything for you. The only reason she didn't kill your precious Boss is because of you... She could have hit you, struck you before you knocked her over. But she didn't. She could never bring herself to kill you... And you took advantage of that!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just thinking of Camilla!"

"And not what she would do right after?" Severa quieted up at that one, "I get it, Severa. You're not perfect, and you've always hated getting compared to your mother. You're lonely, and you say mean shit to others to hide your own feelings," I sighed, stepping away from her, "So please... I'm trusting you. The good in you, the girl that cares about others... Please, just..."

Silence seemed to stretch on, and after a few minutes, or maybe only a few moments, she nodded, "Y-yes... Sir. I... Robert, I'm sorry for..."

I reached my hand out and grabbed her outstretched hand with mine. As I clasped them together, I nodded, "We'll do our best, starting tomorrow. Okay?" I felt tears coming on, but I fought them off to the last breath.

She nodded, "I... Yeah. I'll go tell the others the arrangements, then..." Before she left the room, she pleaded, "Don't... don't be too hard on her..." she was talking about Camilla, right?

"I'll try to restrain myself," I gave her the best assurance I was willing to give. She took that as enough and left the room.

I walked over to my other prisoner, Camilla, and sat in lotus position, legs crossed as I closed my eyes and thought on what to say, how to say it.

"You want to hurt me, don't you?" Camilla spoke up, not opening her eyes to look at me, "To end my life? To make me suffer for what I did to you?"

What did I want? Camilla had betrayed me, certainly, and Lucina could die at literally any given moment. Worst of all, it seemed like she didn't even regret it; only that it had failed. What did that mean for me?

"No. I want more than petty revenge," I denied her such simplicity, "Camilla... I didn't recruit you because of ulterior reasons. I wanted you on my team because I like you, for you," I tried to explain it in a way that made any sense, "I... Yeah, you're not always the most stable person, you kill people without remorse or mercy, and in a lot of ways, you may not feel like you contribute or matter... But you always have. To Corrin, to your retainers..."

Camilla didn't respond to that for a while, "So does this mean..." she finally opened her eyes, "You aren't going to execute me?" she wasn't smiling sarcastically any more, giving me a more forlorn look.

I agreed with that, "Beruka and Selena wouldn't forgive me if I did, likely. You're an astounding fighter, frighteningly loyal, and you have your beauty, your compassion... When you choose to be... I want you to continue working for me, Camilla. Not as a retainer or a captive, but... a friend."

"You are just as dull as they come," she sighed, "And if I betray you again?"

"You won't have help next time," I calmly answered her, "And aren't you tired of it all? Of being made a lackey, a weapon for someone else...?" I undid her stocks and removed the chains, setting her free, and I looked into her eyes, "Aren't you sick of being alone?"

Camilla blankly stared at me for a while, probably deciding whether to kill my dumb ass right there or wait, but eventually, she broke out into a smile, "You really do remind me of Corrin," a single tear fell to the floor, the hardwood turning a slightly darker shade of brown, "...You make me miss her..."

The door opened and Felicia stepped inside, "Milord... I... I have bad news."

I turned away from Camilla, "Yes, Felicia? What is it?"

"She... didn't make it..." Felicia fought the tears, but she lost that battle, and I brought her in for a hug, "We tried our best, but she... She couldn't survive those wounds..."

Camilla asked, "Felicia..." When she got the young maid's attention, "Do you hate me...? For what I did?"

Felicia replied quickly, "I'm upset... I'm heartbroken... I really cared for Lucy, but..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, "I... can't hate you, Camilla. I know you were doing it for Corrin. You love her too, right? Just like I do... We're both her family."

That must have stunned Camilla, because she fell back onto my bed with that one, "You..." she bawled her hands into fists and slammed the side of my bed in anger, "...I know... I should have just abandoned the plan! I didn't want to kill the people here, either!"

"It's too late for that," I sharply cut through her words, "You can either stay with me and help me make the world a better place... A world she deserved... Or not."

"You..." Camilla gave me a weak smile, "I... I'll stay with you, then. I must repay the debt I've incurred..."

I asked, "Felicia... Can you stay with Severa tonight for me? Make her feel better?" Felicia nodded, and I kissed her on her forehead, "Thank you dearly... I'll room with Camilla tonight."

Felicia gave me a concerned look, "Uh, milord..."

"I know you might consider her a risk but-"

"You don't intend to take advantage of the Princess, do you?" Did she just-?

I can't believe she just said that, "Felicia... Seriously?" I gave her an annoyed look, "Now's not the time for jokes."

Felicia eyed me up, "...Okay, then. You better be faithful."

To whom!? Felicia left the room before I could ask that, though.

I turned to Camilla, "I... I'll be back, alright? I need to say goodbye to someone."

I left the room and headed into the infirmary. I walked past my teammates, some of whom were sobbing, others remaining quiet and thinking on the events that had transpired.

Inside the infirmary on a bed lay my precious princess. The girl from the future with a heart full of fear, of courage, of hope, and of despair. A girl who fought for her own fate, who endured the world's end twice. I placed my hand in hers and just held it, remembering the times we had.

'War isn't pretty. People can and will die, and you'll need to be ready for that.' She had warned me about this, but that didn't make this any easier... I felt myself crying again, and I touched my finger against my trailing tears.

"I... won't break another promise, Lucina," I said, determination filling my heart, "I'll make the world you wanted... No matter how much work it takes, or how much it hurts," I looked up at her gentle face. She could have been sleeping, if I didn't know better, "...I love you, too."

Was this what true despair felt like? This anguish, the miserable, wretched, melancholy that hung over my heart, smothering me in that darkness, that void of emotion.

Why did this happen to me, to her? I knew that I would likely pay, that I'd die for my recklessness, but I went alone to prevent this. Damn, but I'd give my life for her if it worked...

Wait a moment...

I gripped onto Yato in my hands and prayed to the Rainbow Sage, hoping he might hear my request, "Oh, wise Sage... Is there a way I can save her!?"

And in a moment of endless anticipation... nothing happened, "Of course..." I said to myself, looking at Yato shine in the moonlight through the skylight into this desolate place, "What was I thinking...?"

"Looks like you could use some help," I looked up and found another me, a darker-haired me had appeared, literally just appeared in my damn infirmary. He had this shit-eating smirk on his face too, like he was better than me, "I see things went predictably poorly for you." He said it so casually, so condescendingly.

"Who... Who even are you? Is this like that mirror level with Aversa in Awakening?"

The Other Me looked honestly surprised, "You catch on quick, for once..." he held out his hand to me, "Call me Luke."

I didn't offer him my hand, instead folding my arms, "What do you want from me?"

"Come on, now," he laughed, "I'm here to save our precious princess. Why are you treating me so horribly?"

"She's not ours, asshole," I refuted that claim, "She was her own person, first and foremost. And if you're me, then we failed her."

Luke nodded, "Hm. You would feel that way. Regardless, I can save her life. It would be easy... I just need something from you, first."

Okay, let me think. My mirror self walked in, talks down to me, then says he can save Lucina. I have to give him something, though. But what...?

Luke followed up, "I'm not a prideful guy, Robert," he offered me another fake smile, "Just... I'll bring her back, and then she joins me instead."

"What!?"

He chuckled, "Well, I have certain plans in mind for her," He walked up to me, his face growing colder, more serious, "So I'll save her, but she's mine."

I pulled Yato out and held it against his neck, "I won't let you save her just to enslave her, asshole."

"And you intend to fight me for her?" He said it threateningly, making me feel the weight of my next few words, "Just let me take her off of your hands and she gets to live."

I lowered Yato to my side and glared at him, "I want her to live, but I won't let you take her anywhere against her will. You'll have to kill me first."

Luke sighed, turning to Lucina on the bed next to us. He reached into a small knapsack with him and pulled out some fantastic-looking staff, an entire dragon carved in the end, "And may the Goddess hear my voice call upon her powers..."

The entire room shined with a bright, powerful light, and when it finally dissipated, I inched my way towards the bedside, desperately trying to see. My eyes hurt like hell, and spots covered my vision.

When the painful light in my eyes finally subsided, I noticed the bed was empty. I looked around the room and spotted Luke carrying her off, as if that was okay, "Son of a bitch!"

I ran after him, Yato in hand, and charged to strike him. He set Lucina down in record time, gently but swiftly, before blocking my attack with his own blade, a hilariously off-colored pink one, "We have the same mother," he deadpanned, glaring at me.

"Don't make logical sense!" I moved back and struck again, but he easily deflected it.

"I'm sorry that I live in the real world," he replied. He shifted towards me like water, flowing between the attempts I made at hitting him as gracefully and as effortlessly as he could make it look, "Night."

The next thing I saw was the floor as he gut punched me so hard that I dropped my blade and felt my feet fly out from under me. I wasn't bleeding, so he hadn't decided to kill me.

Luke sighed, shaking his head, "You know... I like that passion in you," he chuckled, "It's what makes you so fun to watch."

"You've been... watching me?" I tried to get u, but he slammed his heel into my back, "Agh!... Dick!"

"I'm suddenly feeling quite generous... I won't ruin your day just yet," He pulled his foot off of me and walked to the entranceway, "She's alive, but she won't be conscious. For a few hours, maybe even a couple days. Take care of her this time."

He laughed at his 'joke' and pulled a small rock out of his pocket before disappearing again. Son of a... Did I really have that smug attitude!?

And like that, I was alone. I finally got to my feet, picked up the sleeping Lucina, and placed her back on her bed. I then thanked the universe for bailing me out just this once.

I'd have to go talk to the others about this. With that in mind, I found Maribelle just outside, "Honestly, what was all that racket in there!? I understand you're upset, but it's late and-"

"She's... alive, Maribelle. She's unconscious, but alive..." She gave me an incredulous stare, "Don't look at me, check for yourself. It's a miracle."

As she went to do that, I sighed and went back to my room, "Camilla... Good news..." she was nowhere to be found as I stepped inside, and I noticed the chains were gone. What was she up to now!?

I felt that same dreaded feeling again as I tried to postulate where she'd go, where she would be. I was caught off guard when I heard her speak, softly, into my ear, "And what news is that...?"

I jumped forward, the lord spooked out of me. Shaking it off, I spoke, "Lucina's... Uh, she's alive. Unconscious, but she'll make it, I think."

Camilla took a deliberate step towards me, placing her finger on my chest, "And is that thanks to you, hero?"

"No, I... Let's just say we were helped," I honestly answered, "And I'm quite thankful for it. That being said, if you would rather I stay with you tonight..."

Camilla came closer to me, her hand on my shoulder, "I'd like to help you, actually. Let me comfort you, tonight..."

I took a step back, feeling as if a predator was about to pounce, "Uh, C-camilla, what do you mean?"

"With that flustered face, you really do remind me of Corrin," she whispered into my ear, "That makes me want to... spoil you..."

"I need an adult..." I whispered, meaning it as much as possible. Maybe Chester could be a bro and bail me out.

Camilla smirked as she moved my head to look her in the eyes. I noticed just then how beautiful they were, that deep purple that stood out from her hair, "I'm one, dearie. I'll take good care of you..."

As she placed her arm around me and sat me down on the bed, I feared what my future would involve. This wasn't going to happen, right? There's no way this would happen like this. This was a wholesome family friendly game!

Then Camilla leaned in and brought her lips to my ear, whispering in the most sexy way I think she possibly could, the hairs on my neck raising just at the feel of her hot breath on my ear, "Just kidding."

Here I was, in my room, Camilla speaking all kinky to me. What could I do, what could I say? She just edged me pretty hard. And ending it like that?

I sighed, "Yeah, I figured," I laughed to myself, "Come on, Camilla. You're not that kind of woman," I placed my hand on my thigh, the other scratching my cheek, "You're a classy girl. Any guy'd be lucky to love you."

Camilla's eyes opened wide, and she looked away, "Oh... I see..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned, "Haven't you ever considered it before?"

Camilla chuckled at her own expense, "Let's be honest, Robert. I'm not the best person to have a relationship with. I may be a mature woman, but even I lose myself in moments like earlier."

I shook my head, "You're a passionate girl and you know what you want. You care about your family dearly, and you'd sacrifice anything for them," I tried to say what came to mind, "I love that about you..."

Only after I said it did I realize how fucking dumb I am. I knew that I could say shit even Magnus would call me out for, but damn the lords!

Blushing, she looked away, the first time I'd ever seen her act timidly, "O-oh... I didn't know you'd feel that way about someone like me, considering..." She smirked at me, deviously, "So were you hoping I wasn't joking?"

"Praying," I let it slip in the worst possible way.

Camilla placed her hand on my thigh, "Ohoho... Is that so? You desire me?"

I squeaked in fear, desperately trying to think of a way out, any way out, "I'm not saying no to that, but I... I have feelings for Lucina. I want to be faithful to her."

"Oh? But Father had concubines..." Camilla smirked, "Or am I not worthy?"

What did I start? What did I start!? What did I start!? I looked around the room, hoping for an out, "I..." No, if I did that... I went through the possibilities in my head and finally thought of one, "I'm not ready for this... kind of relationship, Camilla. Honestly, the prospect is scary..."

Camilla laughed, patting me on the head as if I was no more than a child, "That's alright, Robert. It's fine. I'm mostly teasing..."

I decided I'd stand up and try to take a walk to get my mind off of this entire debacle, and I went to get up, but I placed my hand on hers, "Oh... Uh..." I looked into Camilla's eyes as she chuckled at my nervousness, "You're pretty soft..."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," she teased in that taunting, dominating voice of hers. It was like velvety butter that touched my heart every time I heard it, making me just want to ravage her.

My thoughts were clouding now, and I thought about her more and more. The way she smiled and cheered her dearest Corrin on, the way she teased everyone in that soft cooing she does, the way her body in that armor drew my attention without flaw.

I quickly stood up, walking to the door, "I'll... go spend some time alone now. I'll see you in an hour or two."

And with that, I made haste out of there and into the hot springs. I needed to clear my mind, so I dressed down and put on my favorite bath towel, an orange one, and stepped into the springs. Laying up against a large rock, I closed my eyes and let the warmth take me away.


	28. Robert, Chapter Five: That's Capital

**Robert-Chapter Five-That's Capital-Shirasagi Castle**

Bitterness. That was what emanated from my very being in the moment of looking down at the journal I used to write down and recount the many various events that occurred in my life here. Where do I even begin...?

New Carcino had fallen in only a day; the legend of the one angry dude wrecking an entire army of mercenaries had spread like wildfire. Bad, considering I was three miles west of the Hoshidan Capital thinking about how I'd sneak inside. That being said, the map of the kingdoms looked good... For me, at least. Valm was scattered, Magnus was flanking the Plegians, and Chester wouldn't reach me in time to hurt me, if he wanted.

Of course, I had a different problem... I didn't find out until a day had passed, and Lucina had awoken.

Felicia came to me, a quick knocking on the door, "Milord, milord!"

Stumbling out of bed to the floor, I groaned, "Yeah...?"

"She's finally awake! Come on!"

I stormed out of my room and hugged Felicia, twirling her around before setting her down and rushing off to the infirmary.

She smiled as I ran off, "He's truly in love with her."

"Lucina!? Lucina, you're awake!?" I screamed in excited gibberish. Lucina was seated at a chair not far from the bed she was at, a plate of meat in front of her with a side of potatoes and some crunchy nuts that nearly chipped our teeth that Rinkah liked.

She gazed up at me with a confused, almost disgusted look, "Who are you?

"Wh...What do you mean? It's me, Robert."

Lucina shook her head, "I have no inclination who you are. All I remember is... visiting the Dragon's Gate after we defeated Grima..."

But Lucina didn't... Oh.

That was when I realized she was from an alternate world, one where they won and she wandered into the Outer Realm, unsure of her direction in life. I gave her a short abridged story of the events leading up to me finding her, and afterwards, I traveled to Luke's castle through the stones (which I could also apparently do).

And when I confronted him...

"Luke!? What did you do to her!?" I yelled, Yato at my side, my anger flaring up.

Luke turned to me, a bored look on his face, "To put it simply, the girl died. Instead of saving her, I just traded her off with another one."

I won't discuss how badly I got my ass beat. Let's just leave it at this; the girl I loved, who loved me in return, had died. I had been given a 'replacement', and though she reluctantly joined my party as well after I explained the circumstances, I knew she noticed my melancholic tone, the way my voice would crack whenever I looked into her face.

I wanted to go home. I'd hit rock bottom; the others noticed the immediate change in my demeanor, and though several of them asked about it, I brushed them off. I was dead to them; my eyes blank and soulless. It was in that crippled state of being that we made our way to the Castle of Shirasagi.

I had made a promise to her, and this was fulfilling it. I was here for Queen Mikoto; Operation Time to Stop Chester was now in action!

What was the plan, some may ask? Thanks to Emma and Rinkah's descriptions, I had Lucina draw up an elaborate map of the castle's entrances and exits. I would have Emma cause a distraction in the courtyard on her way home while Camilla and I would ride over the gates.

Takumi was at the Great Wall of Suzunoah, and had spotted us long ago, preparing for a direct assault. As if I'd attack his most easily defensible positions. With Ryoma cleaning up the first wave of the large wave of Grado soldiers' incursion into Hoshido, I just had to checkmate them here.

This was what I thought to myself as the sun went down, mere hours from the most important battle in my life. This stealth mission was life and death; if I failed, Queen Mikoto's life would be in danger. I had to stop Garon!

A knock came at the door, and when I looked up, I saw my visitor.

"Idiot! What are you locking yourself up in here for!?" Rinkah yelled at me with her usual tone. She was the only one to not change her attitude towards me. Both refreshing and irritating, I thought to myself.

"I want to be alone," I answered her matter-of-factly, not skipping a beat, "I have continued my training alone. I am not slacking off."

Rinkah shook her head, "That's not what I'm concerned about! You haven't talked with anyone in days! All of us are feeling this dark feeling from you, and it's hurting our morale! How can we fight by your side if you're like this!?"

I stood up, "Then don't. I'll do this the way I've been handling these missions. Solo."

"There you go again! This is why she almost left!" That cut deep, "For someone who acts nice, you're a pretty selfish hero, huh?"

"Then call me a Fake Hero..." I shot back without my expression changing in the slightest, "Your words will never cut deeper than the wounds I've received. If I ever let a single one of you die... We have a few hours left. If you want to come, now is the time. I'm heading out early."

Rinkah sighed, "Ugh, fine. I can't dissuade you now."

Our operation began quite simply. Emma flew in and distracted the guards at the front gate. Felicia stealthily knocks out the watchtower guards and Beruka and Camilla ferry us over the castle wall furthest from the main roads. Now in a giant set of fields, we charged to the sides of the castle.

This kept up until I reached a small courtyard. This was where Hinoka might have fought Chester, had he ventured along the storyline enough.

Emma opened up the sliding doors from the inside and we snuck inside and headed to Queen Mikoto's quarters.

As we stepped outside, I cursed, "We're probably going to be found by every ninja that breathes. I'll try to talk to her peacefully, and then we can leave."

I slowly opened the door and walked inside. Orochi wouldn't be here, so I should be fine. I stepped deeper into the room and found a certain woman seated, meditating, "Queen Mikoto, is that you?"

Methodically, she faced me, a curious, puzzled expression, "Hello? Who are you?"

"That's a... long story. Let's say I'm a friend, and I want to protect you. Your sister Arete..." she gasped, "Your daughter Corrin, child of Anankos... I know."

"Who are you, stranger? Truly?"

I sighed, "My name is Robert. I'm the lord that attacked your Fort, Fort Kaidu. I was the one who slew Omozu in combat, and for that, I apologize. But I came to warn you of an assassination plot, and of the dangers your daughter will face if you fall."

Mikoto's eyes formed into that resolve she kept about herself, "What is endangering her?"

"You... You'll actually listen to me?"

She nodded, "If you came this far, snuck into my castle, and wasted your opportunity to kill me by warning me, it'd be unduly rude of me to turn you away."

Hearing that, my body released the tension inside me, and I smiled, "Thank you, my liege." I bowed to her.

And that was how I managed to peacefully arrange a meeting with Queen Mikoto. Takumi, Hinoka, and Ryoma were all away from the castle at the time. Yukimura showed major distrust of me, but he managed to resist acting in a manner unbecoming of a royal retainer. Not to say I trusted that son of a bitch as far as I could throw him.

"And that is all I know so far," I finished my long and winding explanation that clarified all of the finer points of this war, "Now that you know the players and their objectives, you need to warn your children about the upcoming events."

Mikoto nodded, "This information came at a substantial price. Why did you come all this way to tell me, your enemy?"

I chuckled, "You, no way. I only attacked Kaidu so I could recruit Rinkah. I couldn't talk her into joining me, obviously. Plus, I needed the fort to protect the locals. As of now... I do not wish to burden Hoshido, but I have decided to seek out the Wind Tribe next."

"Is that your intentions? To unite the tribes of nature against the darkness?" Yukimura was glaring at me, his annoying face and glasses watching my every movement.

"All I want is safe passage. And the aid of Hinoka and her somewhat confused retainer," I tacked on that at the end.

Yukimura stood up, "Absolutely not! Queen Mikoto, I forbid this!"

Mikoto sighed, "Yukimura, calm yourself! This is your fault. What you sent Omozu to do, I can barely stomach the thoughts of it. I know you care about this kingdom, but your radical attitudes have to stop."

I butted in, "Yeah, Yukimura. You're not your father."

His veins bulged, and I made a mental gamble on whether he'd die from a sheer rage aneurism as Mikoto intervened, "Enough. Sir Robert, my daughter and her retainers are currently at Fort Jinya. You will have to stop off there on your way to the Wind Tribe Village. I will allow you free passage."

Yukimura disapproved, clearly, "Absolutely not! I will not have this ruffian scum walk through our borders! We built the Great Wall of Suzunoah for a reason, Queen Mikoto! To not let people like this run about!"

"Like what?" I said, annoyed.

"You could be a murderer or worse for all we know. I would never trust Princess Hinoka with you!" He yelled at me, his face growing fiercer.

Mikoto spoke harshly, "Enough. They will stay the remainder of the night, and tomorrow we will see them off. And no violence will occur under this roof. Understood?"

"Yes, my liege," Yukimura bowed, and I did so in turn. He continued glaring at me.

 _ **That night...**_

I was in the courtyard, sitting under the sakura trees, wondering if Lucina was in some version of Heaven somewhere, looking down on me. It was only when I eventually heard footsteps approaching me that I sat up and was greeted by the last thing I expected.

Lucina walked up to me, "Robert? I came to talk with you."

I sighed to myself, "My heart can't... Yes, Lucina?"

"Rinkah and the others... told me. Of the circumstances of my appearing here... I didn't believe them, and I ignored them, but then..." she pulled a set of flowers from behind her, a white rose bouquet, "I thought they were beautiful, and then I found this on the bedside table," she handed me a card. A small card one might use for writing math facts in school on.

The card I had attached to the flowers. I had only written the first four words, but after Luke left, and I worried over whether she would survive or not, I had created a poem out of it.

To my precious princess, the one who takes my breath away

The girl who lost everything but makes me want to stay

The fighter who trained to defy the future and her fate

My hero, the girl I confessed to just a moment too late.

And if she never reads this, in Heaven she shall be

But I will feel safer knowing she's looking over me.

I cursed to myself, "...Yeah. What they told you is... I... Lucina, the one that came before you, she..."

"-is back," I opened my eyes wide as another Lucina, one covered in a sinister purple mist walked towards me, "Long time no see..." she had red, blank, unblinking eyes, "Anankos sends his regards."

Lucina drew her weapon, but I stood there, dumbfounded, "L...Lucina, no..."

"This isn't her!" Lucina yelled to me as Valucina stepped towards me, "She's not human anymore!"

"How rude... Only a fake would talk like that," Valucina knocked Lucina off of her feet with a swift kick and focused on me, "Now... Where were we?"

Inside the castle, my allies had been surrounded by a large group of nearly invisible bastards. Rinkah had taken leadership of them, and they had surrounded Mikoto in a ring to protect her, "Don't let any of these bastards get to her, understood!?"

Reina flew in on top of her mighty bird, cracking her knuckles, "I'm here. Let's enjoy this... We're fighting together this time, oni girl."

Rinkah growled, "Whatever. Don't hold us back, old woman!"

Cleaving an entire Vallite in half with her silver lance, she grinned, "I would warn you about that."

Valucina held her hand out to me, "Join me, Robert. Anankos said that if you kill Mikoto with me, he'll let me stay with you."

Lucina jumped up and charged at her, but she easily dodged and knocked Lucina aside again, "Damn... Robert! Don't give in to her lies!"

Valucina walked over and clutched Lucina by the throat, "Or, how about this? You kill Mikoto, or you watch her die, too."

I grimaced, knowing now what I'd have to do. I came all this way, but with these circumstances now weighing over me, I had no choice.

I grabbed Yato from its sheath and chucked it straight into Valucina's chest. As she stumbled back and pulled it out, she dropped it, her hand burning just from touching it. As blood soaked her clothes, she growled, "You would kill me!?"

Holding my tome to my side, I casted thunder and blasted through her injured chest. As she fell, bleeding profusely, parts of her body now fading into purple mist, I joked, "If only you had something soft to protect your chest, huh?"

Lucina stood up glaring at me, the daggers piercing my soul, "I should...No, no, I'll be an adult."

I ran over to Valucina as she faded away in my arms. I heard fighting from inside, but that couldn't pull me away from her, "...Lucina, no... Not again!"

She reached up and put a hand on my face, "It's okay... You did what... I wanted. Anankos, he... He controlled me in a dark place... he sought to... corrupt our love... But now..." Valucina stood up, despite the gaping wounds her body now had, and held her hand out to Lucina, "T...Take my hand."

"Why?" Lucina asked, suspicious for obvious reasons.

"I'll... let you have what is left of my memories, my feelings..." Valucina said this with tears in her eyes, "What little power Anankos gave me... allows me to do this. So please..."

Lucina looked up at me, and I spoke, "You don't have to. It's your choice."

Sighing and tightening her right hand into a fist, she grabbed her other self's hand and they shook it. Valucina faded into wisps of black and purple smoke before fading away altogether, and Lucina stepped back, looking down at her own hands, as if transfixed on the reality of what had happened.

I was about to ask if it worked or not, but then a loud crash rang out. The two of us nodded in unison and we charged inside to see how our teammates had handled the battle within.

By the time we arrived, the entire room was trashed with dead Vallites everywhere. Rinkah cheered, "'Bout time, boss. We cleaned up in here."

Mikoto nodded, "They protected me quite valiantly. You should be proud of your allies. I definitely have no qualms entrusting Hinoka to your service."

Yukimura arrived with several master ninjas and mechanists behind him, "Queen Mikoto, I am here to save... You." he glared at me intensely, as if I'd killed his dog or something.

"Just doing my job," I replied casually, sheathing my weapon, "I presume everything is secured now."

"These were my people, weren't they?" Mikoto said in a forlorn tone, "What is left of them..."

I nodded, "Unfortunately, my Queen. I didn't expect them to come for you directly. He... Their boss sent one of my deceased units here to lead them. I fear they may do so again. You must be ever vigilant."

Yukimura shook his head, "If I didn't know better, I'd thank you. But no, I think you led them here as a show to trick us into trusting you!"

Mikoto calmed him, "Yukimura, please. It is enough. I will compromise; Lord Robert, you have Fort Jinya and my daughter pledged to you. However, I think it best you leave tonight. For Yukimura's sake."

I bowed, "Thank you, Queen Mikoto. I will not forget this kindness you have shown me."

That was how we stopped Anankos's assassination attempt on Queen Mikoto's life. He sought to strike me and her down in one fell swoop, but now that that had failed, Chester was his only out to begin the war. I imagine he wouldn't forgive me for this. I'd foiled his plans.

Of course, because life was never easy nor kind, I found myself at our new camp, on the pathway down to Fort Jinya. Hinoka would be informed of Mikoto's requests, and I'd have her and Setsuna join me on the journey south.

Am I forgetting anything? Oh, right...

I wasn't alone in my room. A certain blue-haired x-marks the spot woman was staring at me, "Reina? What on Earth...?"

"Mikoto told me in confidence to protect you," Reina smirked, "I don't mind. It's an excuse to get to kill things. As long as we don't take Hoshidan blood... I'll have no qualms."

"But... I already did," I solemnly replied, "Back in that town, I-"

Reina reined me in right quick, "Stop. Omozu was no Hoshidan; he was the worst of this country, and it was despicable to work alongside him. I'd have disposed of him myself were I you. And Mari, she... She was doomed the second she loved him..."

I asked, "She was your student, right...? I'm sorry about her."

"I've lost many recruits. I had to bury far more before Mari, and if this war drags, there will be more to come. I'm just thankful you protected Emma for me," she smiled at me, "And if you ever hurt her... My kinshi will enjoy the free feather dye..."

"U-understood..." I said, gulping, "I will do my best!" My voice cracked a bit, but I did mean it.

Reina chuckled, "Good that we both understand where our loyalties lie. I'll head off to my room now. Don't stay up too late, milord." As she walked off, I breathed a sigh of relief. I really hoped to not get on her bad side.

As she left and silence fell on my room, I calmed myself down and sighed. Then the door opened up, and I was greeted by a potentiality for excruciating heartbreak.

Lucina stepped into my room, "Excuse me, Robert...I have to talk to you."

"I always have time for you, Lucy..." I stopped talking for a second, "I mean... Uh."

"Our memories are... distorted. Merging and folding into each other, and..." She sat just on the edge of my bed next to me, "I remember everything that our journeys coincided on, more powerfully now. The heartbreak, the fear, the loss. And then the new memories; of failing again, of everything that I risked my life for being taken again. I feel her pain, her anger, her despair... Her guilt, all of it welling up inside me, threatening to overwhelm me."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she just calmly looked up at me, "I'm sorry for that. It had to have been so painful for her to... You didn't have to take her memories."

Lucina shook her head, "No... It's better this way. Because at the end of it all, I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Not death, but new life, breathed into me by close friends." she smiled, a single tear running down her face that she wiped away with haste, the tear hitting her hand, leaving a dark stain that marked her gloves, "Felicia, Rinkah, Nyx, and Emma... But most of all, you... From the start, you showed such affection and care for me."

"I mean... I knew about you beforehand, and I... Well, when you saved me, I knew at that moment what I felt for you in my world was real," I said, looking away, somewhat embarrassed, "I almost confessed, but I ran before I could do it... I was too scared, too frightened."

"But now I know... And these feelings she had for you...I now feel them myself..." Lucina looked up into my eyes, "I don't know what to do, but when I'm with you, I feel... the same. But I know better..." she stood up and headed towards the door, "I'm not her... Not really her. Not the one you..."

I tried to speak, but no sound came out, and within seconds, she was gone. Alone, I sat on my bed, contemplating how I felt about the whole situation. I knew it wasn't her, not exactly her, but was her just the physical or the memories? What even made us who we were; our soul, or something more...?

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three times I rapped on the door, and when the occupant of the room answered me and opened it, I asked, "Can you help?"

"What is it, dear?" Camilla asked, smiling as I shuffled uncomfortably around in the hallway, "You look stressed out."

"I have a need for some advice..." I begged, "I need... help."

And I explained in full the situation that Lucina and I had faced, and the moments afterwards.

Camilla held her hand to her chin, her arm pressed up against her cleavage, "I see. This is quite the predicament you're in, young Robert. Love is a difficult thing."

"I... I know. Part of me tells me to move on. Another part of me says to cling to her and never let go," I admitted, unable to restrain the pain in my voice, "But it's... different, and... and... I feel guilty for her taking those memories. What if the love isn't hers, but it's just..."

"She knew what her other self's memories were, right?" I nodded, and Camilla sighed in relief, "Then you know she did it with intent. Lucina wanted you to move on, but she also wanted you to be happy... Whether you choose to pursue her or not, it's up to you."

I hugged Camilla tighter than I'd ever hugged someone before, "Camilla, I... Thank you. I, I love you so much right now..."

I couldn't stop myself from tearing up again, and when I stopped hugging her, she grabbed my chin and wiped my cheeks for me, "Don't tease a poor girl like me now. You have something to do, right?"

"I'm not teasing, Camilla. I mean it, I..." I stopped myself, "Well..."

Camilla smacked me on the top of the head, "You finish that sentence and you had better make an honest woman out of me. Understood?"

"Crystal clear," I said back, sweating a bit, "Thank you, Camilla."

And I found myself outside Lucina's room, ready to knock, fear trying to tear me away, to choose an easier way out. Maybe I could ask the Sage to send me home, and I could... No, that wouldn't be right.

I knocked, and I heard her speak, "Y-yes? Who is it?"

I waited for her to open the door, and when she saw me, she stopped, "Hey."

Lucina's eyes focused on the ground and not me, "Yes, Robert? I'm sorry if what I said or did made you feel uncomfortable, I just-"

And I silenced her as I brought my arms around her and held her close. She was well-built despite her size, and her body warmth and the smell of her hair reminded me of that first night we spent together. I brought my lips to hers, and we kissed in a gentle embrace as my hands slowly relaxed into hers.

I pulled away and asked, "Lucina... I... I still love you, and I... I want to be with you."

"...Robert." She held her head against my chest for a moment as I ran my hand through her hair, the soft, vibrant feeling calming me down. She glanced up at me, nervously, her cheeks flushed, "I... I love you, too, Robert." she sighed, "I never thought I'd say that with such a straight face..."

"Come on, look at me. Your blushing face is cute." Reluctantly, she did, and I pressed my forehead against hers, "Then let's... stay together tonight."

Lucina blushed even more furiously, "W-what!? I'm not ready, I just-"

I laughed, patting her head gently, "Not like that. Just... I want to be with you tonight, if that's alright."

Smiling up at me, she nodded, a single tear of joy falling down the side of her face, "I'd love to."


	29. Corrin, Chapter Five: Gheb and flow

**Corrin-Chapter Five-Gheb and Flow-Dragon's Gate Keep**

My map updated in the middle of the day. The new information was invaluable to me; Magnus had slain the Grimleal leader, Chalard, severing the head of that serpent organization. That left the Plegian Army for him to deal with.

He had also defeated a mercenary by the name of Binks, severing the allegiance between the large mercenary forces the Grado Kingdom was using to fuel its first invasions of Hoshido.

Robert had defeated my sister, Camilla, and recruited her and her retainers, defeating the Nohrian forces sent after him. This was great news; I could trust him to keep Camilla safe, and it meant one less battle if Nohr did call war against Hoshido. Then, after outlasting an evil plot by Camilla in her desperation to save me, he managed to kill his revived retainer brought back by Anankos to kill Mother.

Chester had yet to engage with an enemy again, but as long as he didn't reach Mother before I returned, I didn't mind.

Grado had begun invading my homeland, and Ryoma was defending the homefront. Yukimura had been given authority to run the capital, and Mother, who has supposedly taken leave, was sitting out of the action for now.

In happier news, I had found and saved a couple of travelers that were wandering the world. First was Kaden, a spirited kitsune from his village south of Hoshido. We saved him from a group of poachers, and he said he'd stick with us to return the favor, no matter what.

The other traveler we managed to keep alive was an interesting fellow, a young priest named Brady who tried to battle a group of thugs himself. He said he was looking for his ma, and we realized he was probably one of the people from the future that Robert had brought up. I'd have to keep him safe, and we enjoyed having an experienced healer around for Sakura to learn from.

We had reached the area just outside the Dragon's Gate. We had been warned of the mightiest monster to rule the keep; a fat, monstrous ogre of a man named Gheb. If we could slay him, Tana and Zonta would go home and be safe, and Grado would be unable to gather more reinforcements.

So we hoped. Grado had been controlling these creepy monsters and using them against Xander. I hoped he'd be alright, but I had no way of knowing, and I had a mission to do.

Kaze and Saizo were sneaking in from the side to unlock the doors in the complex and wipe out the guards inside that were patrolling. The rest of us would charge the main gates and distract the large force to destroy them in a clean fight.

Grado's soldiers were surprisingly weak compared to us, thankfully. Still, it was their sheer numbers that concerned me. Nearly fifty soldiers in this keep, and that was a low estimate.

Someone asked, "Hey, boss." I turned to see Brady walking over, his hands behind his back wielding his staff, his blue hair moving from side to side as he placed his weight on his feet, "Sakura's done with her trainin'. She's a faster learner 'an I was."

"Thank you, Brady," I replied, somewhat distant, "I'm sorry if I endanger you in this mission. I'd rather not, but..."

"It's fine, I'm used to it," he laughed, "Livin' on a prayer is how it goes."

I nodded, "Unfortunately... I just wish there was a better way."

Brady shrugged as he stood beside me, "When we win, we will. We can't get down just because the bets are against us!"

"You're... right," I smiled, feeling the passion in his words, "You're going to hang back and protect Sakura, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Brady jokingly saluted, "She reminds me of a step-sister of mine. It's a challenge, but..."

I thought back to my Nohrian sisters, Elise and Camilla. They had never been blood related, and that had been a shock to my system. And when I was exiled, they wanted to beg Garon to leave me to stay. Luckily, I talked them down.

Elise was now with a man trying to kill my mom, and Camilla was likely trying to regain Robert's trust. And then Leo was fighting Plegians, and Xander was running the home front...

"You alright?" Brady knocked me from my stupor with a hand on my shoulder, "You started starin' off into nothin'."

I nearly yelped in surprise, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of my own siblings... I've been distracted long enough. It's about time we head out."

And with that small bit of conversation and introspection, we eventually snuck up to the pathway to the Keep.

The way it was designed, it had many entrances, most of which were covered by singular guards. Gheb and his men would feast every night and enjoy the company of enslaved village maidens, and it was our turn to stop them.

The top floor had a throne room where Gheb entertained his high profile guests. The second floor had a treasury, some kitchens, and hallways. The treasury was heavily guarded, but the rest of the place was mostly abandoned.

The first floor was where the gate was located, and it was the most guarded location in the building. Kaze and Saizo had reported back that many of the door's locks were sabotaged, and countless guards had been dealt with and stuffed inside suits of armour and other hiding places. They had retrieved sets of Grado's armor for all of us. Zonta would lead us in, we'd blend in, and then strike from the inside.

Luke had returned and told us he'd clear the outside after he attacked. I asked why he was helping me, but he said we could talk after the battle. I felt a lump in my throat, as if something was amiss here. Still, it was time to complete our mission.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" A guard with a distinguished mustache stopped us, "Whom are you?"

Zonta smirked, sauntering closer to the guard, "We're back from fightin' the princess. I have a report for Gheb. These men are the survivors."

The guard sighed, "Name's Deek. Gheb predicted you'd all have been killed. Some stranger has been making short work of our patrols; you're lucky to be alive."

"Is it a man? A man named Luke?"

"Ah, you know him, then? He kills all of the guards but one and tells them to cry his name to us. They come back a total mess," Deek shook his head, "Put the fear of mortals in most of us. Lot of the men talk about leavin' now. Joining one of them other countries."

Zonta scratched his cheek, "No matter. The girl and her men escaped us; killed Murray. That man nearly killed Tirado himself."

Deek's eyes widened, "The general's aide? Damn merc. That Tiger Eye shouldn't a left us to die like this! I need another beer."

Deek wandered off, and the front gate was opened up for us. We all stepped inside and found Kaze and Saizo dressed up as members of Grado, Kaze giving a sly smirk while Saizo grimaced as usual.

As we all gathered inside, Zonta announced, "I'm going down to the prison. The rest of you do whatever you want."

"Zonta, we're supposed to stick together!" Hana reprimanded him, "The plan is-"

"Screw the plan. My family is here! I'll do what I want to save them!" He barked back, "Don't disobey me, idiot!"

And like that, Zonta stormed off downstairs.

Kaze shook his head in disbelief, "Let's leave him to do what he wants. How do we divide up the teams now?"

I spoke aloud my instructions, "Kaze and Saizo, break into the treasury. Take everything that isn't nailed down. Hana, Hayato, and Kaden will cover you. Zonta will take the downstairs area himself. Subaki, Tana, Brady, and Orochi will take the gate and seal it. Azura, Sakura, and I will handle the throne room."

 **Basement Prison...**

Zonta walked past the three drunken guards on duty, thinking to himself whether it was worth it to deal with them now or later. Reluctantly, he killed the three of them with a dagger and entered the room with the cages.

Inside, he found his family. His little sister, his mother, his father... They had been flayed open, and their killer was laughing, his fat belly jiggling as he let loose nightmare inducing gleeful giggles.

Zonta drew his blade, "Gheb, you bastard!"

Gheb turned to Zonta, his fat face swaying as he spoke, "You're alive, Zonta? How surprising. I expected that you had died."

"You son of a bitch! They were to be let go if I died!" Zonta screamed in agony, "I'll gut you, you fat bastard!"

Gheb chortled, "Ohohoho, it wasn't 'cuz of you. I was interrogatin' your younger sister, and she had the nerve to hit me back. Well, I'm not into rough play, so I sort of broke her neck. And then your parents wouldn't stop their damn cryin'... Sorry about that."

Zonta closed his eyes and charged at Gheb with billowing hatred, promising to feed this man his own guts.

Lowering himself to the floor, Zonta charged, his sword at his side. Much like a katana, but just a few inches thicker, he dragged it across the floor, sending sparks in every direction. He lunged, and swung upwards with a wail of rage.

Gheb revealed his choice of weapon, a killer ax, and blocked the attack with a smirk, "Nice try, kid. I'm not that slow."

 **Second Floor...**

"Why are we wasting time robbing the place?" Saizo complained, slitting the throat of the guard he knocked out.

Kaze answered in his lightened tone, "According to Miss Corrin, we need any supplies we can acquire. Master Seals, money, bullions, weapons."

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Kaden ran up excitedly carrying a magazine better left unseen in public areas.

Saizo's face turned redder than ever before, "What even is this about!?"

Kaden dropped it from his mouth into his hand and opened it up, "Seems like some kind of way to examine kitsune bodies. Nice tails, though. I wasn't shocked, though. That guard, Deek, he hit on me. Found this on his corpse."

"Why'd you kill him?" Hayato whined, "He was nice to us!"

"It was an accident. He was allergic to nuts," Kaze stared blankly at Kaden who just shrugged, eating some from a bag, "Cashews. These are delicious."

Hana sighed, "My team is a bunch of dumbasses."

"No more than usual," Saizo agreed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Kaze used this distracting moment to slowly slide the magazine into his pocket and walked over to the door to the treasury and unlocked it.

Inside, a sleeping guard opened his eyes just in time to see that he had gotten in the way. Kaze stabbed him in the chest at close range with his bladed gauntlet and tossed him aside. Ninjas used it for secret murder handshakes. Or so I believed; the truth, as I later found out, was that Saizo had made it for him as a child and Kaze couldn't bear to leave it.

 **First floor...**

Brady watched the doorway and then turned back to the room filled with corpses, "Well... We won."

Subaki wiped the blood off of his face and tried to fix his hair, "And at what cost?"

Tana pushed the girly man aside and headed towards the Gate, She looked for some kind of identifying marks or instructions, "Is there a manual somewhere...?"

Orochi decided that enough was enough and headed upstairs to make sure Corrin and company were safe. As she walked out, Brady asked, "Going up? Me, too."

Orochi turned back, "Tana's got the portal. If anyone tries to hurt you, we'll come running. Subaki, stay with her."

"I had no intention of leaving, Orochi," Subaki whined, "I'm a disaster."

"Yeah..." Brady agreed readily, earning him a glare, "What?"

 **Throne Room...**

With my half-sister Sakura and my cousin Azura at my side, we charged up to the top floor only to be confronted with an empty room. One maid was overlooking everything, and when she noticed us, she ran in terror.

"What? He's not here? Kaze said they spotted him in the building. Where did he go, then?" I spoke aloud to myself, "Let's descend to the other floors."

"Right," Azura nodded, and we turned to the doorway.

Orochi greeted us, Brady at her side, "The first floor is secure. Subaki is guarding Tana while she disables the portal."

The four of us headed to the treasury and when we opened the door, all we saw was Kaze flipping through a magazine looking hungry, an annoyed Saizo and Hana bonding in the corner calling their allies idiots, and a single fluffy tail peeking up from the overturned chests of gold in the center of the room.

"Guys... You left me outside!" Hayato shouted from behind us, his cheeks puffed up in anger.

Saizo cursed to himself, "Damn. My bad."

Hana laughed at his displeasure, "See, told you you get distracted."

"At least I can pay attention beyond the pretty boy kitsune," Saizo barked back, angrily glaring at her.

Kaden peeked up from the pile of golf, two shiny gold coins blocking both of his eyes, "I'm a good boy, I am!"

With ten of us now, we descended to the first floor and found Tana overlooking the portal with a smug smirk on her face, "Finally. I have it set to the realm of my home. Target; the capital of Frelia. I can go home now."

I walked up to her, "So that's everyone... Except Zonta. Did any of you guys find the boss?"

A loud scream came from below. Ripping Tyrfing out from its sheath, I barreled to the nearest stairwell and jumped over the side, landing on a guard and crushing him to the floor. His three friends tried to attack me, but I moved between them, gutting them each in turn.

Running ahead and fighting through another fourth guard who begged for me to hit him and call him names, I left his corpse and rounded the corner to find Gheb with his axe firmly planted in Zonta's back.

"Zonta!" I couldn't control myself. I felt rage building in me. How could he do that!? You bastard!

Gheb laughed at me from afar, "The princess! I'm sorry about your friend here..." Gheb spat onto Zonta's body, "He's all used up. Want me to interrogate you next? You're pretty enough."

My vision turned red, my eyes dyed that sinister colour. I fell to my knees, dropping Tyrfing. I couldn't contain the pain, the emotions I felt. It was like a typhoon tearing through me, ripping me apart inside. And then I...

I finally came to a few moments after. The bars on the cages were in ruins, strewn about around me. Gheb had been completely charred from head to toe, and he had been bisected by giant claws. I didn't know whether to puke from the sight of his body or the smell of his corpse.

I walked over and slowly approached Zonta, running over to his side when I noticed his chest still moving faintly, "Zonta! Zonta, hold on! We'll get you a healer right... Oh my god!"

The left half of Zonta's face had been badly burnt, and he looked up at me with his one good eye, a smirk forming on his face, "You signed my hair, didn't you? I can feel that."

"Zonta... No... Did I...?"

"You're a damn Manakete. Fucked that guy up... He... he killed my family, and instead of being smart, I attacked him... This is my fate," Zonta coughed up blood, "Fitting end for a blood merc like me."

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me, "Zonta, no! You didn't... No one deserved this! I wanted you to overcome this!"

Zonta smiled, blood leaking from his mouth as he struggled to speak, "...You always make me smile... against my will. Cheer up... Princess. I'll... watch over you now." He held his hand out, and I gripped it, crying into his chest as he passed away with his final words, "My... angel."

...

I buried Zonta myself; the others never grew as attached to him as I did, and Tana helped me bury him since she felt it was her responsibility to honor him now.

Not long after, Tana said goodbyes to each of us and hugged us close as she powered up the gate and went through it. Our orders were explicit; I took a stone that powered it and pocketed it, and without a power source, it shut down. No matter what Grado of Plegia or Valm tried, their allies were cut off; permanently this time.

Our first major campaign had succeeded; we had killed the evil commander Gheb and suffered minimal casualties. Zonta's death weighed on me, but we had managed to turn the course of the war, or so we were hoping. We were already heading eastwards to the capital to cut off Chester's attempted attack. I would stop him if it killed me; even with two of my teammates gone after this moment.

I was alone in my room when I heard a gentle knock on the door, "Yes?"

The door opened, and Orochi and Sakura stepped inside, "We came to see you."

"Whatever for?"

Sakura ran up to me, a cheery smile on her face, "We wanted to try the new springs you built!"

I realized they meant to use the hot springs we'd just built, "Can't you enjoy it without me?" I tried to smile, but I couldn't force myself to do it.

"I wanted to be with my sisters... I invited Azura too..." she frowned, giving me a sad, depressed look as she turned to leave, slowly inching to the doorway.

Long story short, the four of us all entered the hot springs, covering ourselves in towels and leaving them on the side of the pool area. The water was warm and soothing and the tension in my muscles faded away as I laid up against the rock beneath me that smoothed out under my backside.

Azura sat across from me, her back against the rock. Her skin was perfectly white, a beautiful shade that begged me to touch her and feel how soft it is. Orochi was seated next to her, whispering to herself as she made patterns in the water.

Sakura clung to me cheerfully, excitedly talking, "Yay! Want me to wash your back now!?"

I blushed when she so brazenly asked that, "If you're certain... I can't reach it."

Sakura stood up behind me, grabbed a scrub brush, and began working over my back, "Yes, Onee-chan! I won't fail!"

"Sakura..." I thought to myself about her recent clingier behaviour, "You're not worried about something, are you? Ever since I told you about Elise, you've been acting strangely."

She stopped, "I am not," she pouted at me, moving my hair to scrub the upper part of my back, "I just want to do my part in this army, okay? Hinoka's an excellent fighter, and Takumi is the best archer our family's ever seen. Ryoma can be scary sometimes, but he's the nicest guy when it comes to his family."

Orochi concurred, "Yes, the Lobster Lord is indeed kinder in person."

"And then you're like... this super hero. My super sister who can turn into a dragon! Azura can sing and dance and battle, and all I can do is heal..." Sakura sighed, "And hit Azama."

"Who?" I asked, confused now.

Azura tensed up, "It's better you don't meet him."

Seeing the serious look on her face, I nodded, "I'll take your word for it, then. Hehe."

"You don't laugh often," Sakura sat next to me, the fog from the hot water obscuring her small frame, "I want us to have a lot of happy times... I hope that's not too much to ask."

I hugged Sakura close to me, patting her head softly as she laid up against my warm body, "I will. We'll go enjoy camping and ghost stories and hikes and flower gardening and anything you want, okay?"

Azura's eyes gleamed in the distance, "Did someone say horror?"

Sakura yelped in fear, "Stop her, Corrin! She's going to scare me again!"

"I have a story about some delicious chocolate desserts. Chocolate to die for, even. Straight from southern Hoshido," She grinned evilly.

And now I need therapy.

After she was done telling her story, the three of them left early. I stayed for a bit longer, and soon lulled to sleep.

I was awoken with a start when someone made noise, but it took me a few seconds to rise from my groggy state enough to see who it was. Somebody who wasn't supposed to be here was standing atop the edge of the springs, dressed in full armor, "Hello there, dear. Luke. Came to visit."

"You don't need to announce your presence here, you know," I decided to give him attitude today.

Luke smirked back at me, "And you are _fine_ the way you are."

Only when I looked down did I realize how naked I was, and I screamed and covered my chest as I bounced up and threw the nearest thing I could grab; a basket we would put dirty clothes in.

He tried to grab it, but it flew beyond his reach and cracked him in the nose. He fell back, grabbing his face, "My face! Come on, that's just rude!"

"Don't care!" I threw another, hitting him in the groin.

As he began howling about how critical hits were gnarly, I headed back to my room to get dressed. I found him clutching his own groin as he limped to the courtyard, still teary-eyed.

I was embarrassed to think this was representative of the heroic gentlemen I'd once met, "What are you after this time, Luke? More riddles to leave me with? I'm not amused with your attitude."

Luke sighed, "Look, I had some information for ya. Partly, I wanted to tell you this. That crystal in the corner can take you to the castles of the other three, and to mine."

"That's not it, is it? You have news on Grado," I presumed, considering I had heard more rumours of him unleashing his wrath on several camps Grado had set up in Hoshido to the southeast.

"Can we discuss this privately?" I nodded, and we headed to my room.

He closed the door behind us, and I asked, "I don't know why you're helping me, but I won't say no to your aide."

"A man named Riev, one of the Six Generals, the Blood Beryl they call him, is launching the first major offensive on Hoshido. He'll distract while his aide Novala targets undefended villagers for ritual sacrifice," Luke hands me a map detailing their movements, "Take him out on your way back, slow the infection. He's got monsters with him, though; be careful."

I placed the new map onto the desk I used for planning our operations and relaxed. Even though he wasn't really Robert, I couldn't keep myself from feeling safer around him, "Is that all?"

Luke winced as he leaned up against the door to my room, "Other than the aching pain, I think so. I do not have unlimited access; I can only attack the fringe camps while I'm alone," he sighed, "I'm growing in power from the battles, but it's not enough. Novala is a key figure, though. Take him out, and they're one step closer to extinction."

"So you don't know all of their plans," I conceded, "That's understandable. Still, your information hasn't let me down yet. If there's anything I could do for you..."

"No worries," Luke opened the door with his foot and started leaving again, "One day, you will return the favor."

I wanted to ask him for clarification, but I knew he would just speak in riddles again. As he left, I laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thinking of Zonta, the man I'd let die, the man I let go alone, I moved over onto my pillow and began to cry softly into it.


	30. Magnus, Supports 1

**Character Supports 1-Magnus**

 **Magnus's Team**

 **Magnus, Flora, Gunter, Henry, Tharja, Cordelia, Lissa, Anna(Awakening), Gaius, Gregor, Keaton, Velouria**

 **All In Game Supports C-A**

 **Magnus-Flora**

 **C:**

 **Flora: Magnus, I brought you some tea.**

 **Magnus: Oh, thank you, Flora. And you didn't even spill a single drop either. Flawless performance.**

 **Flora: Certainly not. Jakob would never forgive me. He would berate me for hours for every single error. I can't imagine how Felicia puts up with it.**

 **Magnus: I'd probably hit him after enough abuse. I mean, I like the guy, but sometimes he really gets on my nerves.**

 **Flora: I can understand your reasoning. I used to get mad at him for it, too, but that's just how he is.**

 **Magnus: He's like a little gremlin, just a larger chest size.**

 **Flora: I'm not certain what you're talking about. That being said, the tea I made us will grow cold if we let it sit for too long.**

 **Magnus: Right, right! Let me enjoy it... ... This is delicious. Simple green tea with a hint of... Is that nutmeg?**

 **Flora: Cinnamon, too. I thought it might wake you up. You've been working so hard lately.**

 **Magnus: Well, don't overwork yourself, either.**

 **Flora: I will try not to, milord.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Flora? I came to talk with you.**

 **Flora: What is it about, milord?**

 **Magnus: Use my name instead, if you could. Titles are stuffy.**

 **Flora: Sorry, Magnus. What did you want from me?**

 **Magnus: I wanted to train with you. I can only use swords, and i wanted to learn some ranged techniques from ya.**

 **Flora: I see. I am nowhere as proficient with daggers as my sister, but I should be sufficient to train you.**

 **Magnus: Thanks, Flora. You're so dependable. I'm glad to have you here.**

 **Flora: O-oh. Thank you, Magnus. I am glad to have met you as well. Just know I won't hold back against you; I don't tolerate slackers.**

 **Magnus: *gulp* Uh, yeah, I'm not gonna do that. Ahaha...**

 **Flora: If you say so. First lesson; dodge!**

 **Magnus: Ah! That's my knee!**

 **Flora: And dodge!**

 **Magnus: Ru-run awaaaaay!**

 **A:**

 **Flora: Your progress is impressive, Magnus. I dare say you have a knack for avoiding long ranged weaponry now.**

 **Magnus: You say that... but I need to get this arrow out of my back.**

 **Flora: Of course. One, two, and... Pull!**

 **Magnus: *screams***

 **Flora: And the staff... Here you go, I'll heal you right up.**

 **Magnus: You don't hold back at all... You're ferocious. A real ice queen.**

 **Flora: Is that how you see me? Hmph.**

 **Magnus: Flora, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you know to keep me in check. You keep so cool even in the worst of fights. Of course, it helps to see your cute face cleaving through the enemies.**

 **Flora: Flattery will get you nowhere.**

 **Magnus: Is that so? It doesn't hurt a guy to try.**

 **Flora: You talk about your worries, but you rarely ever show that anxiety, Magnus. You think I can keep a facade up to hide my own fears, but really... You don't begin to understand. How my knees nearly give out whenever we ride. The bottomless pit in my stomach when I try to give commands. The fear of losing a place to call home. I'm a mess.**

 **Magnus: Flora... I didn't know you felt that way.**

 **Flora: Then the facade was working, huh? I... I have to go.**

 **Magnus: Flora, wait! Agh! She forgot to take the dagger out of my knee...**

 **S:**

 **Flora: Milord? What are you doing in my quarters this late?**

 **Magnus: Magnus, remember? I don't like titles.**

 **Flora: ...Right. I apologize, Magnus. After being raised in Nohr the way I was, it's hard to struggle with these tendencies of mine.**

 **Magnus: ...That bastard Garon makes my blood boil. I hope we get to run the castle red with his blood for kidnapping you like he did. I won't let the Ice Tribe remain under his tyranny.**

 **Flora: So you know of my circumstances too, then?**

 **Magnus: Well, yeah... I know it's personal, but... That's why you impress me so much. You're dedicated to your people and you love Corrin and Felicia dearly.**

 **Flora: You don't have to pity the help anymore, Magnus. I know the truth.**

 **Magnus: Flora! Don't ever say that again! You are not the help! You're dear to me, don't you know!? You mean so much to me... I don't want to watch you hurt anymore.**

 **Flora: Chester told me the truth, Magnus. That you like the girl in the hood, Velouria. I was just something to distract you with until you got her. That's why you dragged us to Mount Garou...**

 **Magnus: Flora, I never-!**

 **Flora: Am I wrong? Do you not care for her? I've seen the two of you hanging out; you even took her out on a date before me, right? I know about your intent to have puppies. You... you bastard...!**

 **Magnus: ...If you hate me, that's okay. If you want to hurt me, I'll let you. But Flora... Don't make me watch the girl I fell in love with first cry...**

 **Flora: W...What?**

 **Magnus: It's true, I wanted Velouria on my team. I knew about you all beforehand, but... I didn't know you in person. And I also had affections for you, Flora, that grew over time. But why would I confess to you? I wasn't good enough; I even made you cry; and Anna, too! You both can do better than me.**

 **Flora: ...**

 **Magnus: I was scared to admit that I liked you both. I hid myself away and kept to myself, tried to distance myself, push you guys away. But I can't do that if it'll hurt you guys more. I love you, Flora. And I... I wanted to be with you for so long, but... My heart can't be loyal to you. I can't erase how I feel for the others, and so I decided I'd have to choose one, and... Well, look at how that turned out.**

 **Flora: But you chose, didn't you? You chose Velouria.**

 **Magnus: ...**

 **Flora: The help will make way for her master, of course. I won't interfere in yo-... Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Stop. Just... stop. I love you, Flora, so please... Forgive me!**

 **Flora: M-..milord... You don't often cry...**

 **Magnus: I don't care about that right now... I hurt you, and I... I want to make it right! Flora, just... tell me what you want.**

 **Flora: ...Magnus... All I want is for my people to be safe, for Corrin to be well, and... you.**

 **Magnus: Then you have me... But you're explaining this to Wolfie.**

 **Flora: ...Fine, fine. Spineless coward... You get to tell Anna, then.**

 **Magnus: *whining, probably about how he likes his organs* Fiiiiiine.**

 **Magnus-Tharja**

 **C:**

 **Tharja: Magnus. Why are you bothering me?**

 **Magnus: I just wanted to talk. Is that not okay with you?**

 **Tharja: *glare***

 **Magnus: Is that a yes?**

 **Tharja: *sigh* I don't have much to say. All I do is make hexes and curse people.**

 **Magnus: You don't have other hobbies?**

 **Tharja: Like what?**

 **Magnus: Cards? I could teach you how to play with them if ya wanted.**

 **Tharja: Pass.**

 **Magnus: Oh, okay. I guess I'll leave you alone, then.**

 **Tharja: Good. I can get back to work.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Tharja, have you seen... My cards?**

 **Tharja: You saw nothing.**

 **Magnus: I mean, can I have my cards back?**

 **Tharja: No.**

 **Magnus: You didn't curse them did you?**

 **Tharja: I am trying to understand how these work. I can't seem to win a game of solitaire.**

 **Magnus: We could play a two player game, like bullshit.**

 **Tharja: ...Explain.**

 **...**

 **Tharja: And I play five kings.**

 **Magnus: *goes to call bull, sees her face* ...And I lose.**

 **Tharja: As expected. I am quite proficient at this game.**

 **Magnus: *collecting the cards* I can see that. Did you have fun?**

 **Tharja: If you tell anyone-**

 **Magnus: I'll awake with snakes for hands, right? I won't tell.**

 **Tharja: ...We must do this again.**

 **Magnus: Sure thing, hex-o-holic.**

 **A:**

 **Tharja: Five kings.**

 **Magnus: ...Your last cards. I...**

 **Tharja: *glare intensifies***

 **Magnus: Bullshit. *flips over the five cards* ...What!? There aren't even five kings in this deck!?**

 **Tharja: Perhaps you miscounted.**

 **Magnus: ...You put them there, didn't you? You cheatin'...**

 **Tharja: Cheating is a funny word, coming from you.**

 **Magnus: What is t-that supposed to mean!?**

 **Tharja: Card counter.**

 **Magnus: I try not to!**

 **Tharja: I can help you stop it... I have the perfect spell in mind...**

 **Magnus: I like my eyes. And my senses. And life.**

 **Tharja: You are fun to tease. No wonder the others do it so often.**

 **Magnus: Gee, thanks.**

 **Tharja: Magnus, I... Grrr.**

 **Magnus: Did I do something wrong!?**

 **Tharja: I don't like saying it. But... thanks. I never had this much fun torturing those cultists...**

 **Magnus: ...Thank you?**

 **Tharja: You are responsible if I get bored. Teach me a new game.**

 **Magnus: Uh, sure. This next one's called Old Maid...**

 **Tharja: Call me that and I'll make one out of yours.**

 **Magnus: Eep!**

 **Tharja: *smirk* ...Quite amusing, indeed.**

 **Magnus-Henry**

 **C:**

 **Henry: Hey, Magnus! Want to see what I killed today?**

 **Magnus: What do you mean by that...?**

 **Henry: See, a Faceless! They're so hideous, you know... They remind me of home.**

 **Magnus: Well then...**

 **Henry: Oh, your face went white. I sheet you not.**

 **Magnus: Was... Was that a pun?**

 **Henry: Yes, it was. I love puns. I told ten puns to amuse Tharja... No pun in ten did.**

 **Magnus: I want to cringe. My soul hurts.**

 **Henry: I didn't mean to exorcise my rights to harm you, haha! I tend to make these jokes gingerly.**

 **Magnus: A redhead joke? What if Anna heard you?**

 **Henry: Besides, you don't have one soul. You have two soles! Sole shoes security!**

 **Magnus: I'm getting a drink.**

 **Henry: Can you get me a drink up?**

 **Magnus: A what?**

 **Henry: A drink up. A cup for drinking.**

 **Magnus: My god, you're not even trying.**

 **Henry: Trying to what?**

 **Magnus: ...Nevermind.**

 **B:**

 **Henry: Have I been here before?**

 **Magnus: This is my room, Henry. And it's the middle of the night!**

 **Henry: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass.**

 **Magnus: It's fine, but... Are you drunk again?**

 **Henry: Beer with me, Magnus. I've got a whisk of knowledge.**

 **Magnus: This isn't helping.**

 **Henry: I came to cheer you up. You seemed down in the dumps.**

 **Magnus: Well, I made someone I care about cry today.**

 **Henry: Again?**

 **Magnus: You're not helping right now.**

 **Henry: Oh, sorry.**

 **Magnus: ...It's not your fault, Henry. I just need to think things through.**

 **Henry: Miracles can happen. Just wait a bit and see if you get inspired, alright? And if all else fails... Get up and try again.**

 **Magnus: But what if... What if I try again and still fail?**

 **Henry: What would you call someone who tried to do something and failed twice, then?**

 **Magnus: Hillary?**

 **Henry: I feel that somewhere, someone is mad at that.**

 **Magnus: ...Thanks, Henry. I know you're trying to help.**

 **Henry: If you want, I could switch our bodies and try to solve things for you! I don't get my tongue twisted when I'm talking to girls. Unless they're French.**

 **Magnus: Why just French girls?**

 **Henry: Twisted like cherries. Mon cheri.**

 **Magnus: ...Get out. And I'll think about it, okay?**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Henry, you know why I'm here.**

 **Henry: Okay, okay, okay, Magnus. I get it; you're mad, that's understandable. But i thought it might relax you to be me for a day, haha!**

 **Magnus: You can't seriously think I'll forgive you for stealing my body without my permission!? That's not in the slightest okay!**

 **Henry: I didn't even talk to your friends!**

 **Magnus: Does that matter!? What you did was wrong, Henry!**

 **Henry: I just went out to town, Magnus. You don't need to yell at me... I just had fun at a tavern.**

 **Magnus: And got drunk, and nearly burned down a bar.**

 **Henry: I'm just sad I didn't inherit your alcohol tolerance. What was the point in me being you? Sheesh.**

 **Magnus: And that's all you did as me?**

 **Henry: Of course, Magnus. I'd remember before I went out drinking, right? I'm not evil.**

 **Magnus: Henry, I... I know, okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you have to promise not to do that again. To me or anybody.**

 **Henry: ...I promise. I'm sorry. You get scary when you're mad like Tharja, hehe!**

 **Magnus: Good. That's... Thanks.**

 **Henry: And I swear I didn't drunkenly send Cordelia a letter to meet me on a date. Totally don't think she's cute, ehehehe...**

 **Magnus: Start. Running. Now.**

 **Henry: Is this a new game? What do I win!?**

 **Magnus: Life.**

 **Henry: I don't want cereal, though. But fiiiiine...**

 **Magnus-Lissa**

 **C:**

 **Lissa: Magnus, you're no fun! It wasn't going to hurt you...**

 **Magnus: No snakes in my house! I ain't having noooooone of that shit!**

 **Lissa: Come on, it was just a baby... *pouting***

 **Magnus: No, Lissa. No more pranks. Otherwise I'll put you on the bench.**

 **Lissa: Hey, that's not fair! I want to be useful around here!**

 **Magnus: Then don't prank. Do something else.**

 **Lissa: Fine... I get it. But what else is there to do? We're always marching somewhere, and we rarely take breaks, and the bear you make is awful and too tough for me to eat.**

 **Magnus: What do you want me to do about it? God, you remind me of my sister sometimes. Instead of complaining, get off your ass and fix it yourself. Leave me out of it.**

 **Lissa: ...Fine.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Lissa, what are you doing up this late?**

 **Lissa: I'm sweeping the floor. Making myself useful, see?**

 **Magnus: Lissa... I... Look, I didn't mean to be mean to you earlier. We're all going through rough times and your prank really messed with me...**

 **Lissa: I know. I apologized for it, too, but you still... You avoid me all the time. Like I'm not trustworthy.**

 **Magnus: ...I was afraid you'd prank me again.**

 **Lissa: Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm giving up on that.**

 **Magnus: Why do I not believe you?**

 **Lissa: You have trust issues.**

 **Magnus: Okay, ow...**

 **Lissa: You're the one who asked. I'm not trying to be rude. Sorry...**

 **Magnus: It's okay, Lissa. I get what you meant... I think.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Lissa, how are you today?**

 **Lissa: Busy, sorry.**

 **Magnus: Oh... I didn't mean to bother you. Uh... What are you up to, then?**

 **Lissa: I'm making something to give Chrom when we find him.**

 **Magnus: Right, Chrom... He's not always the brightest fellow, but I hope he's alright.**

 **Lissa: You're very unlike him. He's heroic and gallant and trusting, and you're cowardly, pessimistic, and paranoid. No wonder your friends didn't want to be on your team.**

 **Magnus: ...I didn't know this was time to tear into me.**

 **Lissa: I'm just following your example. If you want the rest of us to be responsible and act like adults, you need to change, too. How do you think we feel when you talk down to yourself? Or undersell yourself? Or run from conflict because you're scared?**

 **Magnus: It's not about myself. I avoid it because I don't want to hurt others, and-**

 **Lissa: Get over it, Magnus. My sis Emmeryn, she... She thought we could go through life never hurting another. And then she hurt me and Chrom by letting herself die. You're going to hurt the ones you love one day. Instead of running from it, face it, and make up for it. Okay?**

 **Magnus: ...I thought I was the adult here.**

 **Lissa: It's okay. We all need a push from someone younger than us sometimes. Chrom says some smart things, sometimes.**

 **Magnus: I guess so. Lissa... I'm sorry. I'll try to change. It just... It won't be easy.**

 **Lissa: No, it won't be.**

 **Magnus: Thanks for the talk, Lissa. I'm surprised you're this smart.**

 **Lissa: You need to stop saying whatever comes to mind, too.**

 **Magnus: ...Y-yeah.**

 **Magnus-Cordelia**

 **C:**

 **Cordelia: Magnus, may I speak to you?**

 **Magnus: Well, duh. I always have time for my friends.**

 **Cordelia: Oh. I didn't know you considered me one, to be honest.**

 **Magnus: Of course I do, Cordelia. So, what's up?**

 **Cordelia: Well, I wanted to thank you for remembering my birthday. It was quite unexpected of you. And sweet... Even Lissa forgot it, but I expected that. We're running for our lives and all...**

 **Magnus: Still are. Hopefully soon we'll go on the offensive and send them running. We've been taking down a lot of their generals, so hopefully their forces are running thin.**

 **Cordelia: Do you have a grudge against our enemies?**

 **Magnus: A bunch of genocidal cultists led by a mad king? Yeah, there are some problems there. Besides, my real enemy is Anankos. We can't be wasting our time with these guys.**

 **Cordelia: At least you have a goal in sight. Just know I will help in your tactical planning. I learned some from a comrade of mine, before they disappeared on us.**

 **Magnus: Thanks for that. For now, though... Let's just have a pleasant chat, hm?**

 **Cordelia: Of course.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Cordelia, Lissa said you wanted to talk to me.**

 **Cordelia: Yes, I uh... I do. It's just... awkward.**

 **Magnus: What is this about?**

 **Cordelia: Well, Lissa told me you know a lot about us. And I mean... a lot. Even my book...**

 **Magnus: How to Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight. A classic. And smutty.**

 **Cordelia: H-h-hey! It is not! It's educational!**

 **Magnus: It's a kama sutra with a story line is what it is.**

 **Cordelia: *pouting intensifies* I didn't come to argue on semantics! I came to talk about Chrom!**

 **Magnus: Your love for him, you mean?**

 **Cordelia: So you do know.**

 **Magnus: Well, uh, yeah. Even without prior knowledge, it's kind of obvious. You ask about him every time someone comes back from scouting. Not even Lissa does that.**

 **Cordelia: I have a right to be concerned for his wellbeing.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, you do. So what about him?**

 **Cordelia: Well, I... Magnus, have you ever been ignored by someone you love?**

 **Magnus: I don't like to think about it, but yeah. Before I could confess, some douchebag got to her first and rubbed salt in my wounds. If he was here, I'd...**

 **Cordelia: So you never got with them, then...**

 **Magnus: Cordelia, if I have to be honest... I don't think Chrom will ever notice you that way. And it has nothing to do with you not being good enough. He just has his heart set on others.**

 **Cordelia: ...Hmph. I'm hopeless, then.**

 **Magnus: It won't be easy, but you can move past this. You're a wonderful woman, Cordelia. Anyone would be lucky to have your affections.**

 **Cordelia: Whatever you say... *leaves moping***

 **Magnus: ...Man, now I'm bummed, too.**

 **A:**

 **Cordelia: Magnus, what is the meaning of this letter!?**

 **Magnus: L-letter? Oh... Oh, shit. I meant to explain that to you...**

 **Cordelia: You really think that about me...?**

 **Magnus: Uh...**

 **Cordelia: That you look up to me, that y-you... Like me?**

 **Magnus: Cordelia, I have to be honest right now. Henry wrote that letter. After switching bodies with me and locking me in a damn closet, even. So whatever that says, I didn't do it.**

 **Cordelia: ...Oh, I see.**

 **Magnus: Give it here.**

 **Cordelia: H-here. I should have known better. Ha...ha.**

 **Magnus: ...Hm. Well, I didn't write this, but I think Henry summarized things pretty well.**

 **Cordelia: What?**

 **Magnus: I mean... You're like a goddess compared to us. You're a hard worker, a quick learner, intelligent and cute. All you need is a bit more of a sense of humor and maybe a bit more time to yourself. We're lucky to have you working with us, and... Well, it's not a lie that I like you.**

 **Cordelia: Is that so, Magnus? Are you flirting with me?**

 **Magnus: Not if I'm failing, no.**

 **Cordelia: Well, I did free my afternoon after reading this. How about you and I go to town and spend the evening somewhere nice?**

 **Magnus: *weighing his options* You know what? Yeah, let's get out of here. We could both use a break, honestly.**

 **Cordelia: *wraps her arm around his* Then let's go!**

 **Magnus: So... cute...**

 **S:**

 **Cordelia: Magnus? Are you still up?**

 **Magnus: Uh... Yeah. I'm just thinking.**

 **Cordelia: Good that I made you some green tea. Sumia taught me how to make this kind... She and I learned it to impress Chrom together... Heh. To think we were both smitten with him and never knew about the other.**

 **Magnus: Oh, did I let that slip?**

 **Cordelia: No, it was... Just a realization of mine. I paid so much attention to Chrom that I never really noticed the people around me. I've begun to appreciate everyone more. And if it wasn't for you, letting me speak my feelings how I did...**

 **Magnus: Like I said before, Cordelia, no worries. ...Hey, could you return the favor for me?**

 **Cordelia: What do you mean?**

 **Magnus: Well... I'm in a pretty concerning scenario as of now. I have a... few girls infatuated with me, and I've been desperately deliberating on what to do. I don't want to hurt anybody, but it seems I might have to...**

 **Cordelia: Oh, I see. Does this involve Anna and Flora?**

 **Magnus: And Velouria. I just... They're all so wonderful in their own ways. And... Well, don't think I haven't considered asking you to be with me, either.**

 **Cordelia: M-Magnus!?**

 **Magnus: Isn't it obvious? I... really meant it when I said I liked you, Cordelia. Your smile, your laugh, the way you try your best and remind us of our own strengths... It's inspiring to me. You're my hero. And I... Well, I didn't want to say it because it might hurt, but it's out in the open now. So... What do you think I should do?**

 **Cordelia: Do you expect a biased answer? Because you're not getting one.**

 **Magnus: Hahaha! That's fine... Just be honest with me like always.**

 **Cordelia: You asked for it, then.**

 **...**

 **Magnus: I regret my life right now.**

 **Cordelia: Oh, come now, Magnus. You can't hate how this turned out...**

 **Magnus: Confess to all of them and see where it goes? I'm going to die.**

 **Cordelia: I won't let them kill you, silly. Just maim.**

 **Magnus: Now you have a sense of humor!**

 **Cordelia: Enough stalling. Get in there!**

 **Magnus: Nooooo!**

 **Magnus-Anna**

 **C:**

 **Anna: Oh, Maaaagnus. I have something for you!**

 **Magnus: This won't end well...**

 **Anna: What was that?**

 **Magnus: Nothing! I mean, uh, how are you, Anna?**

 **Anna: So I've been designing my new room and I wanted your advice. Should the wallpaper be pink with purple lines or red with crimson lines?**

 **Magnus: Red and crimson, it matches you clothes.**

 **Anna: Alright, nice! So, windows with curtains or windows with screens?**

 **Magnus: Screens; cold air is nice and bugs are not.**

 **Anna: Okay, okay... And finally, one pillow or two.**

 **Magnus: Two. Why are you decorating your room?**

 **Anna: I have to do something with all of my loot.**

 **Magnus: 'Your' loot, hm?**

 **Anna: If you want, I could pay you back. I hear investing is a smart idea!**

 **Magnus: I'll pass. Um, if that's all, I'll be going now.**

 **Anna: Okay, see you tomorrow!**

 **Magnus: ...Why am I shaking?**

 **B:**

 **Anna: Magnus? I came to be supportive of you!**

 **Magnus: Why?**

 **Anna: Don't you trust me? I'm not going to sell your organs or something.**

 **Magnus: Why did that come to mind?**

 **Anna: ...No reason.**

 **Magnus: Anna...**

 **Anna: I'm joking. Do you really dislike me... *tears up* ...that much?**

 **Magnus: Of course I don't. You just have a bad habit of making my life hell.**

 **Anna: ...I see how it is. I'll just... take my leave, then.**

 **Magnus: Anna, come on! Anna...!**

 **Anna: What?**

 **Magnus: ...Damn it. Why've you got to be so cute?**

 **Anna: The better to manipulate you, duh! *wink* So, how about taking me out again? You owe me back, don't you?**

 **Magnus: ...Sure. Let's go.**

 **Anna: Really? ...I didn't think I'd get this far.**

 **Magnus: I didn't expect you to, either. Don't mess it up now.**

 **Anna: I haven't picked up that much from you, ya know?**

 **Magnus: ...I feel...cold.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: I feel like something's missing from today... Hrm.**

 **Anna: Magnus? Can I ask you something?**

 **Magnus: What is it, Anna?**

 **Anna: Why do you get so upset when I give you crocodile tears? Don't you know better by now? I've only ever cried because of you once, you know.**

 **Magnus: And that guilt is in me right now. I hate seeing you that way, Anna. Fake or not, it hurts to watch.**

 **Anna: Oh... Well, if you really feel that way... You should make an honest woman of me. *wink***

 **Magnus: Uhh...**

 **Anna: Invest in my business, silly. I mentioned it before.**

 **Magnus: Oh... Uh, that depends. How much?**

 **Anna: Just your lifelong dedication. And 500 gold. A month.**

 **Magnus: Deal. Just, no unnecessary increases, okay?**

 **Anna: Awesome! And uh, I also require one other thing to protect this business.**

 **Magnus: ...Whaaaaaat?**

 **Anna: Nothing major; later we'll need to get some seeds.**

 **Magnus: We're planting now?**

 **Anna: In a way. Now, I have one other question for you.**

 **Magnus: Hit me.**

 **Anna: Lace or see through?**

 **Magnus: Lace? I guess?**

 **Anna: Duly noted. Talk to you later, Magnus.**

 **S:**

 **Magnus: I mean, your room is pretty awesome. It's nice and cool in here.**

 **Anna: And the wallpaper?**

 **Magnus: You did red and crimson, huh? Looks good; matches your outfit.**

 **Anna: Indeed. I really like it; it's cozy. I wouldn't mind letting you meet my sisters.**

 **Magnus: How about no?**

 **Anna: Come on; I won't introduce you to the slutty one.**

 **Magnus: There's a slutty Anna?**

 **Anna: Money is money. ...Not that I would know. I have some respect for myself.**

 **Magnus: I... will not comment on that like a smart person.**

 **Anna: Good boy, you're learning. Want a treat?**

 **Magnus: I'm not a dog.**

 **Anna: But don't you want a bone...?**

 **Magnus: ...Um, Anna, am I missing some sort of context here?**

 **Anna: Well, you decide...**

 **Magnus: ...Wow. Uh... the stockings match the... It's lace, isn't it?**

 **Anna: So about those seeds we're planting...**

 **Magnus: ...Why didn't I just say no?**

 **Anna: Magnus... I... Look, I get it. You're uncomfortable with this, right? But... I love you and I want to be with you... in that way. It's fine if you turn me down, but... Be honest for me, okay?**

 **Magnus: Anna... Damn it, but how can I say no to such a cute face?**

 **Anna: It's up to you, though. I know you like... Velouria more than me. I've never been second-rate before.**

 **Magnus: Anna, no. You're not second-rate! You're a wonderful girl, beautiful, smart, confident, and you know what you want. Don't ever sell yourself short...**

 **Anna: Was... was that a pun?**

 **Magnus: ...Yes?**

 **Anna: That's a fine.**

 **Magnus: I'm getting fined for making a joke?**

 **Anna: You're fine, alright... Come here...**

 **Magnus: Uh... I'm... Well...**

 **Anna: Just... hold me, you idiot! I put myself out there; the least you can do is comfort me when you turn me down!**

 **Magnus: But I'm not... I just need time.**

 **Anna: ...Hrm. Fine. But here.**

 **Magnus: ...A ring?**

 **Anna: Yeah, one for you and me. ...I'm serious about you, Magnus, and I asked Mom for advice. She said that if I was honest with you, you'd not turn me down...**

 **Magnus: ...Oh, Anna... I'll accept it on the condition you understand that my relationships with ...certain other girls might get... complicated.**

 **Anna: I'm fine with that. How do you think the Anna family is so big?**

 **Magnus: ...Good point.**

 **Anna: Oh, by the way, that's worth more than your life salary. And Mom wouldn't forgive you for losing it.**

 **Magnus: *gulp* Mom?**

 **Anna: For your information, I'm the favorite. That's her old wedding ring.**

 **Magnus: I will treasure it always. I swear!**

 **Magnus-Gaius**

 **C:**

 **Gaius: Sup, Chuckles? You up for a chat?**

 **Magnus: Gaius, how are you?**

 **Gaius: Just wanted to speak with the boss. About my cut.**

 **Magnus: Your cut?**

 **Gaius: Yeah, see, my sweet tooth is pretty particular, ya know? I'm going to need a steady flow of delicious treats to keep up my best efforts.**

 **Magnus: Uh, sure, just... You know, Velouria handles the food rations.**

 **Gaius: Sweet. Thanks, man.**

 **Magnus: What, you don't want to talk more?**

 **Gaius: Nah, man. I've got some sweets coming my way.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Gaius? How've you been?**

 **Gaius: Oh, nothin' much. Just scouting, enjoying delicious treats. Want some?**

 **Magnus: Want some what?**

 **Gaius: Here, some milk. It's sweetened.**

 **Magnus: Really? Nice... Oh... it tastes like it's got creamer in it.**

 **Gaius: Hehe... Yeah, it's nice. I put cinnamon and chocolate into mine, but now no one else can stand it but me... Haha!**

 **Magnus: It's nice and warm, too. I could just fall asleep to this.**

 **Gaius: Flora taught me how to make it. Family recipe; it matches the coldness of the Tribe, or so she says.**

 **Magnus: I'm enjoying this, though. ...Is there a reason you like sweets so much?**

 **Gaius: Is there a reason you breathe?**

 **Magnus: ...Well then. That serious, huh?**

 **Gaius: Not always, Chuckles. Sometimes you have to enjoy the finer things in life. Things a little more natural... I'll show you next time.**

 **A:**

 **Gaius: Here you go, Magnus. This is a... Well, I'm not sure what it is. The girls and I made it together.**

 **Magnus: The girls?**

 **Gaius: The girls on our team, duh. Even Tharja helped me out.**

 **Magnus: Did you watch her making it?**

 **Gaius: I helped. We didn't do anything to it. Cordelia delivered them to the others, and uh... Well, she was reluctant to deliver it to you.**

 **Magnus: Oh... Fine, I'll try it.**

 **Gaius: Here it is, then.**

 **Magnus: Why is this blue? Is it jello or somethin'?**

 **Gaius: Some kind of Flan... I think?**

 **Magnus: Ow, it zapped me!**

 **Gaius: Oh gods, it's moving again! Help me!**

 **Magnus: I won't let you die, Gaius!**

 **...**

 **Gaius: ...I cannot believe Tharja pranked us like that. I wanted to be in on it!**

 **Magnus: ...In on it? You wanted to make me eat that shit!?**

 **Gaius: Hey, look, Chuckles. We all can't get away with making girls cry. If I ever see Maribelle again, there'll be hell for me to pay. But for you, right now, that was karma.**

 **Magnus: ...Dick. I help you out and you do this to me?**

 **Gaius: Look, I was doing what I was told. I was staying in my lane, okay? ...But if they plan to do this again... I'll warn you, aight?**

 **Magnus: ...Gaius...**

 **Gaius: It's okay, Chuckles. I promise; thief's honour. Should I break that promise, you can have my favorite sucker. A friend of mine gave it to me... So it means a lot.**

 **Magnus: ...If you're sure.**

 **Magnus-Gregor**

 **C:**

 **Gregor: Magnus. Time for us to get training, yeah? Gregor here to train you himself.**

 **Magnus: O-oh, really? Gregor, I'm honoured, really.**

 **Gregor: Gregor is happy too! Let us get to training! Arm yourself, comrade...**

 **...**

 **Gregor: The rules; the first to cry like baby loses. Gregor will be going easy this time.**

 **Magnus: You say that, but... I'm still scared right now.**

 **Gregor: Good. Fear is healthy; it keeps you focused. Gregor uses fear to succeed.**

 **Magnus: You, afraid? You don't seem like it.**

 **Gregor: Ah, it's just practice. Soon you too will be like Gregor.**

 **Magnus: Alright. Let's go!**

 **B:**

 **Gregor: Magnus. Gregor back from store with medicines. Can heal your wounds now, yes?**

 **Magnus: Thanks, Gregor.**

 **Gregor: Gregor has questions for Magnus, though. This has been on Gregor's mind for while now.**

 **Magnus: What's wrong, Gregor?**

 **Gregor: How is it Magnus knows who enemies are? Magnus has never met them, dah? Then where information coming from?**

 **Magnus: Well, Gregor, like you... I'm from another world.**

 **Gregor: Gregor is time traveler, not world traveler. Magnus is a strange exception.**

 **Magnus: ...Truthfully, I was dragged here by the Rainbow Sage. I don't really understand why. He dragged a bunch of others here, but I presume they all failed or died.**

 **Gregor: Yet somehow Magnus is surviving. Why is this?**

 **Magnus: I don't know how to answer that, Gregor. I'm just thankful you all have stayed by my side through this.**

 **Gregor: Gregor is no bitch.**

 **Magnus: I know... We'll get through this with wealth, but... I just hope we don't have to sacrifice everything to do it.**

 **Gregor: Gregor will help Magnus. Promise is promise.**

 **A:**

 **Gregor: And that is how Gregor solo'd a skirmish with just fists and vodka.**

 **Magnus: Damn... You've been through a lot, huh?**

 **Gregor: Yes, Gregor has done much in his lifetime. Gregor only wonder if any of it was worth doing.**

 **Magnus: I mean, aren't you proud of it?**

 **Gregor: Proud? No; even an honourable mercenary like Gregor has seen much loss. Gregor would give it all back for friends in heartbeat...**

 **Magnus: ...You would lose a lot of comrades in fights, huh? I never thought about that.**

 **Gregor: Most people don't, friend. They just pay us and expect results. Who cares if only one or two come back?**

 **Magnus: ...I'm kind of depressed now. How do you put up with that?**

 **Gregor: Drink, friend. Do not lose hope at dead friends; honour them with life left. That is what Gregor has learned!**

 **Magnus: Well, I promise you I won't let a single one of us die if I can handle it... I refuse to.**

 **Gregor: Magnus remind Gregor of youth... Maybe he succeed where I failed.**

 **Magnus: You didn't fail anyone, Gregor... They know you did your best. You still are.**

 **Gregor: Stop, before you make Gregor shed tear...**

 **Magnus-Keaton**

 **C:**

 **Keaton: Magnus... What's the big deal, huh?**

 **Magnus: What do you mean, Keaton?**

 **Keaton: I don't like it one bit. You and my daughter... I'm very protective of her, understand?**

 **Magnus: I don't mean to offend, honestly. I... Well, I just wanted to be friends with everyone on my team, that's all.**

 **Keaton: You two seem pretty friendly, then. Too friendly for my tastes. Of all the treasures I've had, Velouria is the second most important! So don't get any funny ideas, got it!?**

 **Magnus: U-understood, Keaton! I...won't do anything unsavory. I promise.**

 **Keaton: Good. Now, would you like to see my treasures?**

 **Magnus: Please get the snake away from me...**

 **Keaton: You're shaking... You really like this, huh? I'll let you hold it, too!**

 **Magnus: Keaton! Noooo!**

 **Keaton: Don't run! It's not THAT big!**

 **B:**

 **Keaton: Hrm... What should go into my collection next? Something alive or dead? Bloody or bones? This is so hard... Treasure is pretty hard to organize when you're as good at finding it as me...**

 **Magnus: Keaton? Is that you?**

 **Keaton: If it isn't the treasure hater... What do you want?**

 **Magnus: I wanted to ask you something.**

 **Keaton: What about?**

 **Magnus: You said Velouria is your second best treasure earlier. I wanted to ask about that.**

 **Keaton: Yeah, Velouria is amazing, huh? When she's not trying to cling to me at all times of the day, hehehe. Being a parent is exhausting...**

 **Magnus: About that... I don't mean to offend, I honestly don't... But... What is your favorite treasure then?**

 **Keaton: My wife. She uh, showed up to the Mountain one day, found passed out in a field by my best friend, Linel. She was cute; wore some weird purple robes. Had amnesia, but next thing I knew, we were in love! We put Velouria in the Deep Realms to keep her safe because the village got attacked, but... Well, after the fighting stopped, she'd gone missing.**

 **Magnus: Your wife disappeared?**

 **Keaton: She left a note, saying she had remembered something important, and had business to attend to. She's still out there somewhere; I know it!**

 **Magnus: Well, if we ever get news of her, we'll track her down for you, alright?**

 **Keaton: Really? ...I'm not going to thank you for offering, you know.**

 **Magnus: I know, Keaton. I know.**

 **A:**

 **Keaton: Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Keaton? How's... how's it going?**

 **Keaton: I know.**

 **Magnus: Know? Know what?**

 **Keaton: What you did.**

 **Magnus: Keaton, I uh, I'm not following.**

 **Keaton: I know that smell anywhere, boy. I'm privy to what you did. And I am livid.**

 **Magnus: ...What are you t-talking about? I didn't do anything to your daughter, I swear!**

 **Keaton: Oh, I'm well aware, and she's been whining about it to me for a while now! I can't stand it anymore! Would you just talk to her already!?**

 **Magnus: But you said-**

 **Keaton: I don't care if you love her. If anything, it keeps her off of me... Besides, we both know you won't hurt her... You know better than that, right?**

 **Magnus: Keaton, I... Are you giving me permission to ask out your daughter?**

 **Keaton: I have no idea what you're on about. You don't need permission. Wolfskins take what they want and leave the scraps!**

 **Magnus: Did you just call Velouria-**

 **Keaton: Shut up! Now that you're going to be a part of my family, you show me respect. Understand!? Now come pet Snakey...**

 **Magnus: But I-**

 **Keaton: If you want to be Velouria's mate, you had better get over here and show Snakey love, too!**

 **Magnus: ...Sigh.**

 **Magnus-Velouria**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Velouria? Are you digging through the trash again?**

 **Velouria: It's a treasure trove, not garbage. I will never understand why you humans never can see the beauty in artwork like this...**

 **Magnus: I mean... I guess that I can understand it, kind of. You like worn items because they have a story, right? New items don't have a... life about them. The treasure is more in their experiences than their physical self.**

 **Velouria: ...Dad was right. You are a creepy stalker.**

 **Magnus: Hey...**

 **Velouria: But at least you're a smart one. I like that idea. Now, leave me be. I have treasure to find.**

 **Magnus: I could help you search if you want...**

 **Velouria: No thanks. You'll just slow me down. That's what humans do.**

 **Magnus: Well then... Being a Wolfskin must be rough, then.**

 **Velouria: You have no idea.**

 **Magnus: Really?**

 **Velouria: ...Enough. I'm busy.**

 **B:**

 **Velouria: Magnus. I remember you wanted to know about Wolfskins before. Why?**

 **Magnus: Wolfskins are cool. I mean, turning into a big bad wolf is awesome, and with your sense of smell and sight... You're like heroes in the making!**

 **Velouria: We don't have these talents to help strangers. Could you be any more childish?**

 **Magnus: Well, I always liked wolves, so... I'm sorry if my curiosity upsets you...**

 **Velouria: You're still better than most other humans., They just hunt us for our pelts or try to 'tame' us like house pets. It's sickening.**

 **Magnus: Tame you? I like the wild side you and Keaton have, though.**

 **Velouria: Is that so? Maybe one day I will hunt you for fun.**

 **Magnus: Hunt?**

 **Velouria: Like the deer Dad and I killed last night!**

 **Magnus: We couldn't even...tell they were deer, though...**

 **Velouria: Then run faster than they did.**

 **Magnus: So, uh... How did the Wolfskins... happen? Like, were you always that way or...?**

 **Velouria: I'd have to ask Dad for the story.**

 **Magnus: Please do?**

 **Velouria: ...If I remember.**

 **A:**

 **Velouria: Magnus? Are you awake in here?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I was just reading. What is it, Velouria?**

 **Velouria: I asked Dad if he remembered. It was a long and boring story.**

 **Magnus: Oh?**

 **Velouria: The village elder before Dad never specified, but... The legends say that a wolf pack saved a wandering mage, and he granted them intelligence befitting men... He became famous over this, and many haunted him for the power. Others sought to hunt the wolves he'd gifted; many tried, most failed spectacularly.**

 **Magnus: I can imagine why. Hunting wolves just as smart as you are would be difficult... if not downright impossible.**

 **Velouria: To circumvent this, the mage casted a second spell to give them human and male forms... He hoped this would stop the hunting...**

 **Magnus: But it didn't, right?**

 **Velouria: He decided the best way to protect them and make adventurers leave him alone would be to bolster their numbers. He created a Trial. If someone completes the trial, they can become a Wolfskin. It's a ritual... Many chose to undergo it, and we created a great civilization surrounding Mount Garou...**

 **Magnus: Really?**

 **Velouria: So the legends say. The only troubles came when we garnered treasures and offended visitors with our quirks.**

 **Magnus: And all of that changed...**

 **Velouria: When Nohr attacked. Garon's men slaughtered us in droves and destroyed much of our civilization. Nohr had been encroaching on our lands before, but this was unfounded hatred...**

 **Magnus: ...Because of Anankos...**

 **Velouria: The Churches of the Dusk and Dawn Dragons saw us as heretics, so we were used to persecution. This was new... We lost access to the trial grounds, and that doomed us to extinction...**

 **Magnus: Where are the trial grounds, then?**

 **Velouria: In truth? They are hidden in a small village of my people near the lands the Ice Tribe call home. North of a place called Macarath.**

 **Magnus: Then we'll go there. After we head to Cheve, we'll stop by and see if we can change that.**

 **Velouria: Truly?**

 **Magnus: Well, Nohr or not, it's not right to destroy the Wolfskins. I care about you and Keaton dearly, and I won't let your people suffer.**

 **Velouria: You are a strange man, Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Says the girl who collects dead animals, snake skins, haunted lockets, and broken mirrors.**

 **Velouria: Point made.**

 **S:**

 **Velouria: Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Velouria? Is something the matter?**

 **Velouria: You smell different. You're nervous around me. I don't like it. Did I do something?**

 **Magnus: No, no, no, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong; I'm just awkward, that's all, ahaha...**

 **Velouria: No. I can smell the difference, Magnus. You're lying to me right now, aren't you?**

 **Magnus: Uh...**

 **Velouria: Wolfskins don't lie about our feelings. You should be more honest with me.**

 **Magnus: Okay, fine... Velouria, I... I like you, a lot. I'm attracted to you, and I have to always monitor myself very carefully not to say or think a certain way around you. I'm sorry that I kept this to myself, but... I was scared you'd turn me down.**

 **Velouria: You like me? But you smell like other girls.**

 **Magnus: Uh, well, that's where things get complicated... See, a couple of our allies sort of became attracted to me first, and I uh... Well, it's hard to deal with that kind of thing when you like them back but you're trying not to commit too early, and...**

 **Velouria: ...Idiot. Just say what you mean.**

 **Magnus: I love you, Velouria, but that... What I've realized is that my feelings for you are genuine, but so are the feelings I have for Flora, and Anna, and Cordelia... I always thought it would be easier to choose just one of you and ignore the others, but it's... It's causing so much pain, and I hate it. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, and I...**

 **Velouria: This reminds me of Mother...**

 **Magnus: Huh?**

 **Velouria: Mom... She said her mother married a man alongside... five or six other girls. The man in question couldn't choose when it came down to the wire, and he broke down after much deliberating... before proposing to them all.**

 **Magnus: ...Velouria, what's your mother's name?**

 **Velouria: Morgan.**

 **Magnus: ...Oh, I see...**

 **Velouria: Typically, wolves mate for life with one partner, but I would accept your love on one condition.**

 **Magnus: And that is?**

 **Velouria: I'm the alpha here. Understood?**

 **Magnus: Y-yes, Velouria. Understood!**

 **Velouria: Good. Now to prove yourself... We shall have you undergo my people's trial to see if your heart is true!**

 **Magnus: Uh, a trial? What is it, exactly?**

 **Velouria: You will learn soon enough...**

 **Flora-Henry**

 **C:**

 **Henry: Flora? Come on; those blood stains were great!**

 **Flora: Henry, I was instructed to do the laundry. I am going to do your clothes regardless of how dirty you like them.**

 **Henry: Aw, man. Can you at least warn me first? Let me savor it...**

 **Flora: You're a disturbing man, Henry. I'm not sure I like having to work with you.**

 **Henry: You don't like me? Awe, that'll change when you realize how lovable I am! I'm cuddly and fleshy; what's not to like!?**

 **Flora: Your personality.**

 **Henry: People don't judge others for their personality, silly! It's all looks. That's what ma said!**

 **Flora: ...You poor, broken child.**

 **Henry: I'm not broken! I'm Henry!**

 **Flora: ...Would you like to share some tea with me, Henry?**

 **Henry: Hey, it worked! Pity always works!**

 **B:**

 **Henry: Flora, that was fun! You make great tea!**

 **Flora: Well, I'm glad. I'm not that effective in battle, so I have to make up for it elsewhere...**

 **Henry: Ineffective in battle? You kidding me? You kill everything just as well as I do. Just less fire, more daggers and shurikens.**

 **Flora: But I don't compare to my sister...**

 **Henry: Then don't. If I compared myself to everyone I was attached to, I'd hate that I can't freeze things like you. You don't even need tomes.**

 **Flora: Oh... Is that how you feel?**

 **Henry: Well, yeah. I'm not going to lie. I sometimes wish I was better at some things or another, but it's fine because I'm me. If I'm not happy with myself, I won't be happy as someone else, either.**

 **Flora: You know what, Henry? I think you're right.**

 **Henry: Really? Wow, I've never been told that before. I've only heard cries for mercy and that I'm a sick grinning monster before!**

 **Flora: Uh, Henry... We need to work on what you do or don't disclose.**

 **Henry: Okaaay! But just know; I only torched the village 'cause they killed my best friend for funsies! And they paid in blood... Hehehe...**

 **Flora: ...I won't get on your bad side, then.**

 **A:**

 **Flora: Henry, I wanted to thank you. Your advice earlier really lifted a weight off of my mind.**

 **Henry: The happy with yourself thing? Yeah, that was good. I wish I'd remember the things I say. I could write a book.**

 **Flora: I'll remember it for you, then. I'm thankful to have you as a friend.**

 **Henry: Me, a friend? I'm more a fiend kind of guy, but I'll allow it.**

 **Flora: ...You are still rather odd, aren't you?**

 **Henry: I follow my own advice, too. I like me the way I am. Everyone else here is so serious, it's like we just attended a funeral. Cordelia never knows when to take a break, Magnus and you don't take jokes well at all, Anna's fun when she's not scheming, and Lissa and I get along great! It doesn't hurt to smile.**

 **Flora: What about Tharja?**

 **Henry: She scares me...**

 **Flora: Really?**

 **Henry: She's always practicing hexes, but sometimes, when you're nice to her, she smiles and mewls like a cat. It's absolutely hair-raising, ahahahaha!**

 **Flora: Oh, Henry... Don't change. We do need your sense of humor in these times, it seems.**

 **Henry: Okey dokey! But can we have some tea? I'm parched.**

 **Flora: Sure, Henry.**

 **Flora-Lissa**

 **C:**

 **Lissa: Flora?**

 **Flora: Yes, Lady Lissa? Is there something you need?**

 **Lissa: Don't be so formal. I'm not a princess here... I'm relieved to not have to act like one for once.**

 **Flora: I see. Camilla talked long about how the burdens of being a princess outweighed the benefits.**

 **Lissa: Really? I mean, I guess it depends on the kingdom, huh... Hey, getting distracted! I came to ask you if you could train me to fight.**

 **Flora: What?**

 **Lissa: Well, we're both healers, but you can fight, too. I'm trying to learn how to use tomes, but I might need something more hidden, you know?**

 **Flora: Ah, the daggers. I could teach you but... I'm not particularly good at using them myself.**

 **Lissa: No way! You're so cool when you use them!**

 **Flora: I doubt that, but... Fine, I will attempt to instruct you.**

 **Lissa: Yay!**

 **B:**

 **Lissa: I'll heal you right up, I'm sorry!**

 **Flora: No, no, what you did was good. I didn't expect you to beat me that fast...**

 **Lissa: They were just wooden daggers. I didn't mean to hit your face!**

 **Flora: The lump on my head suggests differently.**

 **Lissa: I'm sorry, I mean it! ...And there, that should be enough.**

 **Flora: What Magnus says is true; your healing abilities have grown significantly.**

 **Lissa: With the way he fights and orders us around, I get a lot of time to shine, hehe!**

 **Flora: That was a particularly brutal quip coming from you.**

 **Lissa: Was it? I didn't mean to.**

 **Flora: That's what makes it all the more impressive, dear. I think that's enough training for today. You have progressed considerably, but tell no one. Let this be a surprise to our enemies.**

 **Lissa: Sure! It's our secret! *wink***

 **A:**

 **Flora: Lissa? Could you speak with me for a moment?**

 **Lissa: Flora, what is it? You look worried.**

 **Flora: Well, I just feel like I'm falling behind. We have a lot more allies now, and I feel my contributions are dwindling. Cordelia singlehandedly does all the work I used to do, and... Well, I'm feeling a bit like how Felicia must have when we tended Lady Corrin.**

 **Lissa: Are you kidding me? You're like the only sane person here most of the time... Everyone here has some quirk or oddity, and you keep us on track. You're level-headed and smart enough to handle us, you know? We all care for you.**

 **Flora: Lissa...**

 **Lissa: And if there's anything you taught me... It's that how we contribute is enough as long as we try. You don't have to be the fastest, the most skilled, the smartest... You just need to put in effort and you'll get rewarded eventually.**

 **Flora: You have gotten more mature traveling with us, haven't you?**

 **Lissa: You think? That's cool. I wouldn't want to let Chrom down!**

 **Flora: Nor would I want to let our Lord down either...**

 **Lissa: Are you blushing? Awe, that's so cuuute...**

 **Flora: Quiet, Lissa.**

 **Lissa: And suddenly I'm feeling a strong chill... *gulp***

 **Flora-Cordelia**

 **C:**

 **Cordelia: Flora? You were Magnus's first retainer, correct?**

 **Flora: Yes, I was assigned to aid him by the Rainbow Sage himself. And at my father's behest.**

 **Cordelia: Right, you are a member of the Ice Tribe. How could I forget? Magnus suggested that we should all get along. Since we've some spare time from our last march, I hoped to speak with you.**

 **Flora: Yes, I remember his suggestions. You are the retainer to the Lord known as Chrom, yes? You're in pursuit of him still, are you not? Wouldn't reconnaissance for him be a better way to spend your time?**

 **Cordelia: Ngh... After a couple of particularly disheartening mishaps, I've promised not to go off alone.**

 **Flora: Hm... Well, I'm not a particularly interesting person to get to know. I'm a simple girl, Cordelia.**

 **Cordelia: I don't think that's true. Certainly everyone here has something unique about them. What about your ice powers?**

 **Flora: ...Yeah, right... Look, Cordelia, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. It's not your fault, okay?**

 **Cordelia: If you insist.**

 **B:**

 **Flora: Cordelia.**

 **Cordelia: Flora.**

 **Flora: I came to apologize for earlier. I really started regretting what I had said how I said it... It's really nothing to do with you, Cordelia.**

 **Cordelia: It's fine, Flora.**

 **Flora: Well, it's just... My sister Felicia is a klutz, sure, but she's always been a much better fighter than me.**

 **Cordelia: Fighting isn't everything.**

 **Flora: At a young age, she nearly killed herself to save our Lady Corrin from dying of a severe fever. Despite knowing nothing about healing, despite the fact it could kill her, she did it without hesitating. And I just stood back and watched...**

 **Cordelia: Flora, that isn't-**

 **Flora: And when Corrin was exiled by the King, I let her go alone. She was almost killed by Garon, but I couldn't even muster the courage to help her...**

 **Cordelia: ...**

 **Flora: And what's worst of all is that... If he had threatened my tribe, I would have... I would have tried to kill her. That's why when the Sage and my father demanded I work with this lord... I jumped on the chance. I was afraid of my own cowardice. That I'd kill my best friend out of fear!**

 **Cordelia: Flora... That is...**

 **Flora: What kind of garbage person does that!? I'm an awful retainer, and I don't deserve any of your kindness! I'm just a frumpy maid with no backbone!**

 **Cordelia: Ngh... Just... Shut up!**

 **Flora: Huh?**

 **Cordelia: I didn't mind you being rude to me, but this is worse. If you want to change, then do it! Making excuses is beneath you.**

 **Flora: You don't-**

 **Cordelia: Do you want to be the loser you think you are or do you want to change!?**

 **Flora: -!**

 **Cordelia: ...Think on that the next time you want to rant like this to someone who's just concerned about you.**

 **A:**

 **Flora: ...Cordelia.**

 **Cordelia: Are you here to call me out for earlier?**

 **Flora: You expect me to.**

 **Cordelia: Naturally.**

 **Flora: What you said did hurt me, yes, but... I doubt you don't know that already.**

 **Cordelia: Yes, I do... But I didn't say those things because I dislike you.**

 **Flora: Then why?**

 **Cordelia: I dislike being reminded of myself.**

 **Flora: What are you on about?**

 **Cordelia: Do you think I don't know what the others say about me? I heard Magnus himself say it; I'd be the perfect woman if not for my affections for Chrom and my bust size.**

 **Flora: ...Oh, did he say that, now...**

 **Cordelia: Everyone says the same. Cordelia's perfect! She doesn't even have to try. There's no flaws there and she makes us all look bad. Why doesn't she just fight the war herself?**

 **Flora: I will admit, I've heard people talk about you that way.**

 **Cordelia: They don't care that it took me years of dedication to reach this level of self-awareness. They don't care about my childhood, or how I struggled with everything at first. I wasn't born perfect, and I fought and clawed my way to better myself. I wanted people to look up to me, I wanted to be someone my friends could count on. But I failed.**

 **Flora: What are you talking about, Cordelia? You're a great addition to our team.**

 **Cordelia: Sumia can tame pegasi in mere minutes. It took me years to get my pegasus to trust me half as much. Cherche outfought me, and she's even a better cook and launderer than me. I can't heal people with staff and smiles like Lissa. I have no ambitions to change the world like Maribelle does.**

 **Flora: That's...**

 **Cordelia: Olivia soothes people with just her dancing. Sully's able to interact with the guys more comfortably than I ever could. Miriel's far more intelligent than I could ever hope to be. Tharja's creative enough to expand the possibilities of hexing. Nowi has more worldly experience than I could ever hope to comprehend. Libra is more beautiful a woman than I am and more devout than I could ever be. Robin is everyone's friend; she got closer to Chrom in days what took me years, and she's able to befriend everyone with ease.**

 **Flora: You sound jealous.**

 **Cordelia: I was... People act like I'm the best and that I'm insurmountable, but I'm just a jack of all trades. I do everything well enough but I'm not the best at anything. Because of that, I don't stand out like I wanted to. People look down on me more than ever and talk trash me because my hard work and dedication intimidates them. I worked so hard to be accepted and in the end, I only changed how they rejected me.**

 **Flora: Cordelia...**

 **Cordelia: What I needed to change, more than my abilities, was my attitude. I would never be happy living by their standards. And the same goes for you. If you live your life comparing yourself to your sister, to your allies, would you ever be happy? No. you need to love yourself despite your flaws and accept them. And maybe change them afterwards.**

 **Flora: So that's why you got so fired up when I talked like that. I reminded you of your old self, didn't I?**

 **Cordelia: Too much. And I don't want you to make the mistakes I made. I wouldn't want to watch a friend suffer through what I did.**

 **Flora: Understood. I'll do my best; for my new best friend. Hmhm.**

 **Flora-Anna**

 **C:**

 **Anna: Flora, Flora! There you are!**

 **Flora: What is it, Anna?**

 **Anna: I need your help. See, as you know, I'm a poor merchant girl trying to survive in this brutal, unforgiving world...**

 **Flora: Uhuh...**

 **Anna: And I can only survive through my meager sales. And lately, they've been lackluster! So I decided to come to you for help!**

 **Flora: Me?**

 **Anna: You're Magnus's first ally. You know a lot about everyone here, so you can help me figure out how to sucker them out of... I mean, provide them the things they need, yeah. Supply and demand, right?**

 **Flora: I do not wish to be used in your monetary machinations.**

 **Anna: Oh, come on! You'll get a nice commision rate if we succeed!**

 **Flora: I am a maid, not a salesperson.**

 **Anna: Think bigger; what about after this war? Won't you want a nice house, a luxurious life free of misery and pain? I know I do!**

 **Flora: Then you live a life of lies. I'm not interested.**

 **Anna: Well, that didn't go well. I just need to try another angle...**

 **B:**

 **Anna: So, Flora...**

 **Flora: No, Anna. I don't want to be a part of your business.**

 **Anna: Whatever do you mean? I didn't come here to ask about that, silly.**

 **Flora: Then why are you here?**

 **Anna: Well, I wanted some advice from someone I can trust. Someone smart. You'll do.**

 **Flora: Wow, thanks for that.**

 **Anna: Did I say something wrong? I... I don't normally compliment people truthfully, so...**

 **Flora: No, you just butter them up and take their money.**

 **Anna: Come on, I'm trying to change.**

 **Flora: *raises eyebrow***

 **Anna: Really! I wanted to ask you something about what Cordelia might like.**

 **Flora: To sell her something?**

 **Anna: No! I wanted to... Well, she had her birthday already, but I wanted to get her somethin', I guess. She and I have gotten close, and I... Well, it's alright if you refuse.**

 **Flora: You're serious, aren't you?**

 **Anna: Yes, I am... I didn't have friends before I met Magnus. Just co-workers and... Well, Cordelia and the others have been nice to me even knowing how I am. I... Is that weird?**

 **Flora: No, Anna. No, it's not. Okay, I'll help.**

 **Anna: ...Thanks, Flora.**

 **A:**

 **Anna: Hey, Flora! I wanted to thank you!**

 **Flora: What? For the Cordelia gift thing?**

 **Anna: She loved it. She had this smile on her face, and it was soooo cute I could have eaten her up.**

 **Flora: Uh, that's good, right?**

 **Anna: Thank you soooo much! *hugs***

 **Flora: Uh, Anna?**

 **Anna: Oh, sorry. I'm being weird again. I just... Well, I guess that's why they say making a friend happy is good for the soul, huh?**

 **Flora: Maybe so. I don't think I've ever seen you act so cheerfully.**

 **Anna: ...Yeah, I guess not. Making money is great and all; the feeling of warm gold on my bare skin is always so enthralling... But it doesn't make me feel good in here, inside myself. I never knew I was missing out on this much...**

 **Flora: Not to ruin the moment, but... warm gold on your bare skin?**

 **Anna: Oh, yeah, I'd take showers in gold and mountain water. Felt great! Hey, let's try that! I'll reward you with my favorite pastime!**

 **Flora: Uh, no, that's okay...**

 **Anna: Nonsense, let's go! I'll get the coins myself!**

 **Flora: Waaah! Anna, not so fast!**

 **Flora-Keaton**

 **C:**

 **Keaton: Hey? What are you doing with my treasures!?**

 **Flora: Throwing out this garbage, you mean?**

 **Keaton: Garbage!? It took me weeks to gather all of this!**

 **Flora: Oh, I'm sorry.**

 **Keaton: As you shoul-**

 **Flora: That you wasted all that time on this... I'm still throwing it out. There's skulls, and snake skins, and broken weapons. Seriously, what could you see in this?**

 **Keaton: Gh! What could someone see in some meany like you!? *grabs his things* I'm taking my treasure with me. Stay away from me if you hate this, jerk!**

 **Flora: Wow, he got touchy... I mean, it is garbage though... Did I do something wrong?**

 **B:**

 **Flora: Keaton? I came to apologize.**

 **Keaton: Yeah, right.**

 **Flora: I mean it. I talked to Magnus, and he explained... your eccentric ways. I didn't know that Wolfskins cared about that kind of thing...**

 **Keaton: Yeah, well, you wouldn't care. The Ice Tribe has never really bothered to help others, have they? Bending to a psychotic mass murderer out of fear... You disgust me!**

 **Flora: Wha-? Hey, that's not fair! We're not willing to throw away everything we've done and strived for on a war we'll lose!**

 **Keaton: What that makes you is spineless. If you can't outlast him, your culture's not worth surviving, now is it?**

 **Flora: Like you're to talk. Your back against the wall, about to be exterminated out of your own stubbornness to surrender.**

 **Keaton: Surrender to a monster? Never would we bow to tyrants. Unlike you and your tribe, mine know how to keep to their morals.**

 **Flora: You know nothing of the things we've had to suffer through!**

 **Keaton: Did you watch your people dwindle from over a million to a few thousand? A handful of survivors scattered to the winds!? Don't talk down to me, whelp!**

 **Flora: ...You are certainly uncultured, as expected. Yelling at a lady...**

 **Keaton: Whatever helps you sleep at night, traitor. Just don't let Magnus down like you did Corrin and we'll have nothing more to discuss.**

 **Flora: You rowdy mutt!**

 **Keaton: Frigid brat!**

 **Flora: Mangy flea-king!**

 **Keaton: Mean Old Maid!**

 **Flora and Keaton: Gods, I hate you!**

 **A:**

 **Keaton: Hey. Maid.**

 **Flora: What do you want, Keaton?**

 **Keaton: What, not going to insult me again?**

 **Flora: Not particularly. I'm feeling a bit crushed, that's all.**

 **Keaton: Hm. Is this about my daughter and the Lord?**

 **Flora: ...Go ahead, poke fun at me. I deserve it for what I said.**

 **Keaton: Nah. You're not going to yell back, it's no fun.**

 **Flora: You did this for fun?**

 **Keaton: Well, no, of c-course not! It wasn't fun at all...**

 **Flora: I'll ignore your wagging tail, then.**

 **Keaton: Good. It means nothing, got it!?**

 **Flora: ...Keaton, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted what you like, and I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. It was wrong of me to do that, and I... I'll leave you alone.**

 **Keaton: Flora... What's gotten into you?**

 **Flora: Whatever do you mean?**

 **Keaton: Normally, you never back down. It's what makes you so admirable to me. You fight with everything you've got, even if you're afraid. Even if you disliked me, you protected me the same as everyone else when we battle. And right now you're being very submissive. And it's weird.**

 **Flora: Well, I'll try to cheer up, then. It'll just take a while, okay?**

 **Keaton: Would it help if I called you names again?**

 **Flora: ...Keaton, ugh... Act your age.**

 **Keaton: Rude! I always act like an adult! Wait... *sniff sniff* Is that elk blood? Mine!**

 **Flora: And there he goes... Haha. What a dork.**

 **Flora-Velouria**

 **C:**

 **Velouria: What is that!?**

 **Flora: You can't mean these old boots, can you? I'm throwing them out.**

 **Velouria: What!? No, give them to me!**

 **Flora: Why would I do that? They're disgusting and broken and riddled with holes.**

 **Velouria: Exactly! They're beautiful!**

 **Flora: No.**

 **Velouria: I'll just take it from you, then.**

 **Flora: Try me.**

 **...**

 **Velouria: Hah, I won! As expected, you can't outmatch a Wolfskin in hand to hand.**

 **Flora: Gh, fine... Take the damn trash if you want. I don't care anymore.**

 **Velouria: No need to be a sore loser. You tried your best.**

 **Flora: Don't patronize me! Gods, why did Magnus recruit the two of you!?**

 **Velouria: Don't insult my father.**

 **Flora: I will do as I please. Good day.**

 **Velouria: Sheesh, what a clean freak? She better stay out of my room.**

 **B:**

 **Velouria: I'm not doing it.**

 **Flora: This isn't a discussion; it's an order. Clean up your tent or I'll burn it down myself.**

 **Velouria: But these are my treasures! You can't do that to my stuff!**

 **Flora: Some of your... treasures are attracting the Risen. Henry nearly died this morning trying to go to the bathroom. Magnus himself ordered to get rid of what's drawing them.**

 **Velouria: But... but...**

 **Flora: you won't have to throw everything out if you do it yourself. It's either lose some or lose it all.**

 **Velouria: ...Fine, I'll do it.**

 **Flora: Wow, your ears do droop when you're sad. Anyways, I'll get some things to help. I'll be back momentarily.**

 **...**

 **Velouria: Oh, you're back? Finally.**

 **Flora: What do you... It's... spotless.**

 **Velouria: I hated doing it, but I took the worst out. Some of it was rotting too far anyways. Dad warned me about that, but he gave me some of that stuff, so...**

 **Flora: You're close to your father, huh?**

 **Velouria: Of course. I love my daddy! Don't you?**

 **Flora: ...I haven't thought about him for a long time, actually. Anyways, you did your job, so that will suffice. I will see you later.**

 **Velouria: Uh, okay? Normally you bug me more than this.**

 **Flora: ...She cleans way faster than I could have managed. She's just better than me, huh?**

 **A:**

 **Velouria: *sniff sniff* Ah, that's where the odd smell was coming from.**

 **Flora: Velouria!? What are you doing here at this time of night!?**

 **Velouria: I smelled something off. I came to investigate. And I find you, packing your stuff away. Why?**

 **Flora: I'm leaving.**

 **Velouria: When will you be back?**

 **Flora: I won't be.**

 **Velouria: You're abandoning us?**

 **Flora: No, I... The truth is that Magnus has no need of my presence anymore. I am outclassed in combat, in maid duties, healing, everything. Since I am no longer an asset besides a mere number, I have decided to withdraw myself to my village.**

 **Velouria: Magnus would be heartbroken to know this. Are you certain this is what you should be doing?**

 **Flora: He'll be fine. He has better people than me to spend time with, now. Like you.**

 **Velouria: Did I do something to offend you so deeply? You're...even crying.**

 **Flora: What would you know? It doesn't matter anymore... I'm leaving.**

 **Velouria: You don't have to-**

 **Flora: I do. So just, take care of him for me. Won't you?**

 **Velouria: ...**

 **...**

 **Velouria: Hey. Flora! Hey, I said stop!**

 **Flora: What!? Velouria, what are you following me for!?**

 **Velouria: I'm stopping you from leaving, stupid. How is this going to make you feel better?**

 **Flora: Well, I can't just stay here and... Watch.**

 **Velouria: You're kind of stupid, aren't you?**

 **Flora: What is that supposed to mean!?**

 **Velouria: If you can't figure it out, come back with me and we'll let him explain.**

 **Flora: ...But... There's no point. He chose you.**

 **Velouria: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But you should at least talk with him before you go running off.**

 **Flora: ...Why do you even care?**

 **Velouria: Because I like you, Flora. You're... a friend. One who has little faith in herself, maybe, but a friend nonetheless. So please... don't abandon me either!**

 **Flora: ...Velouria... I'm sorry. I was... being selfish and ignoring how you might have felt, huh? ...I'll go back with you.**

 **Velouria: G-good.**

 **Flora: Your tail is wagging.**

 **Velouria: You saw nothing.**

 **Henry-Anna**

 **C:**

 **Henry: Anna, how are you? Haha! I mean, you're from my world, too, right?**

 **Anna: Yes, Henry, we met once when you saved my sibling from those awful twins. I hope they didn't follow us here.**

 **Henry: Oh, if they did we'll just blow them up. Destruction magic is so much fun! Way more useful than alteration and illusion, I always said.**

 **Anna: Um, sure, whatever you say. Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me? Do you need anything?**

 **Henry: Hm, do I need anything... Hey, can you get me a wolf puppy? You know, a small adorable killing machine. Preferably a white and silver coat, or all black.**

 **Anna: Why would you want a wild animal? I could get you pelts instead...**

 **Henry: No, I want a pet, not a pelt! Come on, do it for me! It should be easy for you, right? I'll pay top dollar!**

 **Anna: Sure, Henry, uh, whatever you want.**

 **Henry: Thanks, hehe!**

 **B:**

 **Anna: So, Henry, it took a bit of work, but I managed to get that wolf you wanted. A small wolf pup whose pack was killed by hunters. Some citizen saved the poor thing, healed it up, and tried to find it a good home.**

 **Henry: And it's silver and so fluffy! Yaaaay! It reminds me of my old wolf buddy! Thanks, Anna!**

 **Anna: You had a wolf friend? That's why you wanted me to get him?**

 **Henry: Yeah, when I was young, I went to this really bad academy for magic. I ran away once and found a wolf buddy. We had great fun together, but... Well, some people in this world are meant to be burned at the stake, you know? Haha!**

 **Anna: Oh, Henry, that's... awful. ...If the pup makes you feel better, then I'm happy for you.**

 **Henry: Yeah, it really does! She's great! What should I name her?**

 **Anna: Whatever you want. She's pretty sweet, though.**

 **Henry: Awe, she is, isn't she, with her wagging tail! I'll name her something nice... Oh, I know! Hannah!**

 **Anna: Why does that name come to mind?**

 **Henry: It's a combination of our names, see? Henry and Anna... make Hannah! And she loves it, don't you?**

 **Anna: ...Hm.**

 **Henry: Good girl... So what do I owe you? She must have been a rare find.**

 **Anna: No charge.**

 **Henry: What, really?**

 **Anna: Yeah, this one's... on the house.**

 **Henry: Anna... Thank you. Really.**

 **A:**

 **Henry: Don't worry, Hannah. I...I know you'll be happier to be free again, alright? It may hurt for now, but it's best we... say goodbye, okay? I love you... You're the best friend a boy could ask for... *hugs Hannah***

 **Hannah: *awoo* *licks Henry's cheek one last time before running off into the night to join a nearby pack they'd encountered***

 **Henry: ...And there she goes... Oh gods, I'm crying. I thought my tear ducts dried out...**

 **Anna: So you let her go free then, huh?**

 **Henry: You were watching me? Are you some kind of weirdo, hehe?**

 **Anna: No, I just... Well, I hadn't seen her in a while...**

 **Henry: Yeah, she missed you, too... I'm surprised. I didn't know you liked wolves as much as I do.**

 **Anna: It wasn't because I liked wolves, Henry... It was because she was ours...**

 **Henry: ...Ohhhh...**

 **Anna: I just never had family of my own. Never really thought about it before. And now... I miss her.**

 **Henry: Anna... Don't cry, okay? I'll still be your family. We can be like brother and sister! Except... I won't be making money often, if that's alright with you.**

 **Anna: ...Yes, Henry. *sniffle* I'd like that.**

 **Henry: Alright. Now let's get some tissues. My face is cold from these tears and it's hard to walk around without looking. Heehee!**

 **Henry-Keaton**

 **C:**

 **Keaton: *sniff sniff* You. Why do you smell so delightful?**

 **Henry: What, this? Oh, I got covered in the blood of our enemies. It's hard to wash out, but it feels just right, you know?**

 **Keaton: You like bathing in the blood of your enemies too!?**

 **Henry: Yeah... Hey, your tail is wagging. Haha, that's cute! You remind me of my wolf friend. I kinda wanna pet your soft fur...**

 **Keaton: I'm not a mere wolf! I am a proud Wolfskin! Show some respect!**

 **Henry: Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to offend, really.**

 **Keaton: Just this once, mage, I will. Don't waste this charity from the Wolfskin Chief.**

 **Henry: I won't. You're a good boy, Keaton.**

 **Keaton: I will tear your limbs asunder.**

 **Henry: Sounds fun, let's fight! I bet I can beat ya!**

 **Keaton: You... Fine.**

 **B:**

 **Henry: Hannah, you're such a smart pup, aren't you? Who's a good puppy wolf? Is it you?**

 **Hannah: *awoo***

 **Henry: Yes, yes you are...**

 **Keaton: That's what it was. Thought a friend of mine had called me.**

 **Henry: But she did. Hannah would love to be friends with you, wouldn't she?**

 **Keaton: Hannah, huh? That wolf pup Anna got you.**

 **Henry: Indeed. She's so smart, it's startling. I'd feel insecure if I was Magnus right now.**

 **Keaton: She can't be that smart.**

 **Henry: She just pantsed you.**

 **Keaton: Wait, wha... Blasted pup! Give my pants back!**

 **Henry: Run, Hannah! You can outrun him.**

 **Keaton: We'll see about that... Grah!**

 **...**

 **Keaton: Okay, so maybe... I was outsmarted... by a pup. Damn it all! My aching pride...**

 **Henry: It's alright, Keaton. I won't tell a soul. And if it helps, Hannah outwits me, too. That's just what makes her special.**

 **Keaton: Maybe you're right... Anyways, I'm off. I have better things to do than play with cubs.**

 **Henry: You can play more if you want...**

 **Keaton: ... Fine, but I'm not happy about it. *tail wagging intensifies***

 **A:**

 **Keaton: Henry, what's wrong?**

 **Henry: What, Keaton? You came to talk to me? Isn't that kinda strange, haha!**

 **Keaton: Henry, you're not answering me. You've got this depressed look about you.**

 **Henry: Hannah found a pack of wolves nearby, and she wants to go with them. She wants to stay with me, too, and I don't know what to do...**

 **Keaton: Well... I'd let her go. It's better to be with your own kind, even if it's dangerous...**

 **Henry: You think that?**

 **Keaton: Yeah... I could have easily found my way into mercenary guilds and made a killing. But... I wanted to protect my home, my people... I wanted to be with them, to share my life with them... And I'm certain Hannah would feel the same.**

 **Henry: That's... Wow. I didn't take you for a serious person.**

 **Keaton: I'm always serious. The point is that it's up to the both of you what you do, but that's my recommendation.**

 **Henry: Thanks, Keaton...**

 **...**

 **Keaton: Henry, you alright?**

 **Henry: No... I miss her already!**

 **Keaton: Hey, don't cling to me crying... It's awkward.**

 **Henry: But...**

 **Keaton: ...Henry. You know I'm married, yes?**

 **Henry: Yeah...?**

 **Keaton: One day, she said she felt this urge, this compulsion to go somewhere, to her people, and though it killed me inside, I encouraged her to go... her happiness is worth the world to me, and I pray that she'll return to me. Don't think of this as a forever goodbye... If it's meant to be, she'll return.**

 **Henry: That's a fairy tale ending. Isn't it?**

 **Keaton: And I'm the big bad wolf. So I should know. Now let's go find some bandits and get a nice bath.**

 **Henry: ...Yeah, you're right... I need to be strong, for her...**

 **Henry-Velouria**

 **C:**

 **Velouria: Who goes there!?**

 **Henry: Hey, Wolfskin girl. It's just old Henry coming out here for a hangover. Hehehe... I don't know why, but ever since Gregor has come around, I've been getting drunk a lot.**

 **Velouria: I don't care. Don't disturb me.**

 **Henry: Well, what are you doing? Can I help?**

 **Velouria: No.**

 **Henry: Wait, I know. Keaton explained it; you Wolfskins like collecting treasure, right? Things that smell interesting and dead stuff and the like.**

 **Velouria: A simplified explanation for your peculiar human tastes, but it works well enough.**

 **Henry: Can't I get you some treasures myself? I come across a lot of dead and or old things in my line of work. Explosions knock all kinds of things loose. Even soldiers.**

 **Velouria: Wait, what?**

 **Henry: You'd be surprised what they would offer to live.**

 **Velouria: Ew, no. I don't need your help, Henry. I'm fine. Leave me be.**

 **Henry: Alright, if ya insist.**

 **B:**

 **Velouria: What is that delightful smell? Could it be...?**

 **Henry: Man, this thing reeks. To think Faceless explode like that, haha!**

 **Velouria: That there, what is it!?**

 **Henry: Oh, um, this is a Faceless mask. I got it off of them when I blew them up, haha! Hannah led me to them!**

 **Velouria: C-can I have it?**

 **Henry: I remember you saying I'd be no help finding treasure.**

 **Velouria: That was then! This, this is now...!**

 **Henry: Here, take it. I don't really mind what you do with it.**

 **Velouria: Thank you, Henry! How can I ever repay you!?**

 **Henry: Hmm... I know. Let's prank someone. Lissa's gotten me excited to pull one off on our leader. Plus, he yelled at me... for insulting his intelligence. *frown***

 **Velouria: What kind of prank?**

 **Henry: ...Good question. Do you still have that snake skin?**

 **Velouria: Oh, that's just rude. I like it.**

 **Henry: Good girl. Let's go surprise him!**

 **A:**

 **Velouria: Henry... I lost my mask. Can you help me find it?**

 **Henry: The Faceless mask? Can't we get a new one for you?**

 **Velouria: Henry, no! I want mine! *pouty face***

 **Henry: Okay, okay, I'll help. Where did you last remember having it?**

 **Velouria: If I knew, I'd have it.**

 **Henry: Or if you kept your room clean...**

 **Velouria: It's organized! Just, not conventionally...**

 **...**

 **Velouria: I can't believe that Hannah buried it... You were genius to think of this.**

 **Henry: I'm not THAT smart. Really, I just took a guess. If it wasn't there, we would have been doomed, hehe!**

 **Velouria: Still, I thank you. Not many of your kind have been, well... Cordial, with my people.**

 **Henry: Yeah, I don't get it. You guys are awesome; great sense of hearing, smell, sight, some night vision, and I bet you're real freaky in the bedroom.**

 **Velouria: That last bit wasn't necessary.**

 **Henry: But I'm not wroooong.**

 **Velouria: ...I take what I said back. You're all grinning idiots.**

 **Henry: Awe, ya think? It was only a joke!**

 **Velouria: I know. I was being sarcastic.**

 **Henry: Well, I'll pet your head.**

 **Velouria: What!? No! Do not touch... You could pet a little harder than that. I'm not a doll.**

 **Henry: Haha, no, no. Heavy petting is Magnus's job.**

 **Velouria: W-what are you... Gods, you're annoying.**

 **Henry: I thought I was Henry.**

 **Tharja-Anna**

 **C:**

 **Tharja: You. Merchant girl. I need something.**

 **Anna: Oh, Tharja, what is it? What can I get such a buxom young woman as yourself? Perhaps a new outfit or...**

 **Tharja: Crow's feet. Frog's tongue. Lion's paw.**

 **Anna: Figured, more voodoo stuff.**

 **Tharja: Hexing is more refined than your tribal voodoo magic. That is insulting to presume they are on the same level.**

 **Anna: Really? I didn't know it was that important a field. Most of the people I know just focus on undoing them... You could help with that, huh?**

 **Tharja: I don't like where this is going.**

 **Anna: I know! I'll get you the ingredients for free, but you have to give me exclusive rights to hex charms! You can make them, right?**

 **Tharja: ...They will never find your rema-**

 **Anna: Stop with the brooding and help a girl out?**

 **Tharja: Sigh. Fine; if it will shut you up, I will make you some. But a limited amount. Even charms take time. Ones worth making, anyways.**

 **Anna: Thank you very much, Tharja! I'll be sure not to waste your business!**

 **Tharja: Don't touch me.**

 **B:**

 **Anna: Tharja, these charms are amazing! Every hex you've slung at me hasn't worked!**

 **Tharja: I could try harder.**

 **Anna: No, no, no no no no! It's okay; the test runs are complete! We don't have to worry about that; they'll do what I need them to.**

 **Tharja: Truly amazing hex maniacs like myself could crack them in a week. Three days, if they took no breaks.**

 **Anna: That's alright. Most people aren't as enthusiastic as you are.**

 **Tharja: That word doesn't describe why I do what I do. I have no use for such emotions.**

 **Anna: Awe, I swear your face nearly curved into a grin when I said it. And now you're frowning at me with that scary face again.**

 **Tharja: Are you making fun of me? Do you have a death wish?**

 **Anna: Tharja, there's no need to act that way anymore. We're friends here.**

 **Tharja: Why would I be friends with you? Money makers take advantage of the poor and the gullible. I am disgusted with your system, and you. Leave me alone.**

 **Anna: ...Uh... Okay...**

 **A:**

 **Anna: Huh, that was rough. It's tough being me lately. Damn it... Before I joined Magnus, life was way easier.**

 **Tharja: Anna.**

 **Anna: Bwha!? Tharja, were you following me!?**

 **Tharja: I noticed an oddity in our routines. You did not join us for lunch several weeks straight, so I decided to do an investigation. What I found would shock most...**

 **Anna: You mean...**

 **Tharja: Going to orphanages and giving out good luck charms for free. Would the Anna I briefly knew do this?**

 **Anna: I suppose not.**

 **Tharja: You've changed since you joined us.**

 **Anna: I had to.**

 **Tharja: Why?**

 **Anna: I'm not worthy of being here if I don't... I needed to find more in life to live for than money. And you all gave that to me... I knew about that orphanage because one of my sisters built it. I hadn't visited in years, and... I wanted that to change.**

 **Tharja: You've grown soft. Exposed yourself to the real ills of the world now.**

 **Anna: Maybe so... This path I'm on now is difficult, but I can make it. As long as you'll help me, too, right?**

 **Tharja: ...Not in the sunlight. I don't do... hot.**

 **Anna: Your outfit says otherwise.**

 **Tharja: ...Did you just-**

 **Anna: Mwah. Haha, got ya! *winks***

 **Tharja: No one touches my pure skin and lives. Get back here!**

 **Anna: Oh no, the mean mage is going to hex me!? Whatever dark magic will she use to violate my rights!?**

 **Tharja: Your mockery will earn you much pain.**

 **Lissa-Cordelia**

 **C:**

 **Lissa: Cordelia? What are you up to? Can I help?**

 **Cordelia: I'm just finishing the touches on arranging our weapons. It's almost like someone keeps disorganizing them.**

 **Lissa: Sabotage!?**

 **Cordelia: Of course not. Someone is just being clumsy, that's all. Making a mess of things.**

 **Lissa: What if there's a traitor lurking amongst us!? Planning to strike when our backs are turned!?**

 **Cordelia: Robin isn't here.**

 **Lissa: ...Wow.**

 **Cordelia: I'm sorry, who was fated to kill our leader? Certainly not I. You and I would never hurt Chrom like that.**

 **Lissa: It's not like she would have had a choice.**

 **Cordelia: Then maybe that's the traitor you suspect. Have fun looking out for them, then.**

 **Lissa: What? You're not helping!?**

 **Cordelia: I have more important things to do than chase phantoms of your imagination. If you'll excuse me...**

 **Lissa: What a party pooper! I'll find the person messing up our weapons and confront them myself! Then she'll see how adult I am!**

 **B:**

 **Cordelia: Lissa, how are you? How is the hunt going?**

 **Lissa: Not too well, thank you for asking. I can't seem to stay awake long enough to catch the perp! I just know it's a dude. Heard a grumble, so it has to be.**

 **Cordelia: Probably just Henry getting drunk and knocking things around. No need to be so paranoid.**

 **Lissa: But Detective Lissa is on the case! *pout* A detective never surrenders!**

 **Cordelia: Ah, I see. You want to work with Maribelle when she becomes a judge, don't you? Hunting down criminals for her?**

 **Lissa: Maybe. I just can't see myself being needed as a princess. There are better people to raise morale.**

 **Cordelia: Well, I don't know about that. You brought a light to every conversation you're in, even if it's unruly and childish at times.**

 **Lissa: Gee, thanks.**

 **Cordelia: I mean it, Lissa. I'm glad to have been asked to guard you. I've missed having friends... And if not for you, I wouldn't have considered joining Magnus for safety.**

 **Lissa: Why is that?**

 **Cordelia: My life isn't all that valuable, especially to milord. He forgets me more often than Kellam. And if I died, I'd see my knights again...**

 **Lissa: Don't ever talk like that!**

 **Cordelia: Lissa, I-**

 **Lissa: No! Shut up! I'm not losing anybody else, understand!? Promise me!**

 **Cordelia: Lissa, war is dangerous. I could be called to undergo a mission of great importance and fall in the line of-**

 **Lissa: Magnus wouldn't let you die! And I wouldn't either!**

 **Cordelia: ...No need to shout, Lissa. I promise I'll do my best to stay safe... but even I fail sometimes, dear. Just don't hold it against me if I do.**

 **Lissa: I won't... I'll be there to save you when you do.**

 **Cordelia: I know you will.**

 **A:**

 **Lissa: Cordelia, Cordelia! I caught the perpetrator! I did it!**

 **Cordelia: The person messing with our weapons, you mean?**

 **Lissa: Yeah, I did it! I did it!**

 **Cordelia: So who was it, then?**

 **Lissa: Gunter. I caught him inside, falling into them. He said he goes in to polish them in the night but ends up tripping into them and fleeing in embarrassment.**

 **Cordelia: Oh, is that so? What did you do?**

 **Lissa: Well, he promised to stop, or to just do it with you. So now you can spend more time with me!**

 **Cordelia: ...That's why you did all of this?**

 **Lissa: Of course, Cordelia. I love spending time with you! We may fight, but you've always supported me when I needed you.**

 **Cordelia: Lissa, you... Thank you. *pats her head***

 **Lissa: I know. I'm pretty amazing, sometimes.**

 **Cordelia: Yes, you are. My dear, dainty princess... Haha!**

 **Lissa: Hey! I'm not dainty! *pouting intensifies***

 **Cordelia: Such a puffy face. *pinches cheek* You're cute when you're mad.**

 **Lissa: Cordelia!? Stahp! You meanie!**

 **Cordelia: Sorry! I didn't mean to-... H-hey, tickling is a big no!**

 **Lissa: Too late, this is war!**

 **Cordelia: Lissa, pl-please have m-mercy!**

 **Lissa-Keaton**

 **C:**

 **Keaton: *sniff sniff* Hrm... No interesting smells, no cool garbage. I'm officially bored.**

 **Lissa: Doot doo doo... Hey! You're uh, Keaton, right?**

 **Keaton: Yes. And you are?**

 **Lissa: Princess Lissa of Ylisse at your service.**

 **Keaton: Royalty? My wife was a princess, too... They're nice to have around. Inspiring, even.**

 **Lissa: You married someone royal? Really? Did you wear a tux and everything!?**

 **Keaton: It was stuffy and uncomfortable. I hated every second of it.**

 **Lissa: You should try it on again! I bet you'd look so dashing!**

 **Keaton: I would never lower myself like that again.**

 **Lissa: Awe. Fine. If you're bored, maybe we can prank someone!**

 **Keaton: Magnus. He dislikes snakes, a lot. Let's get him.**

 **Lissa: Why him?**

 **Keaton: Personal reasons. He ran from Snakey...**

 **Lissa: Uh, okay, whatever floats your boat!**

 **Keaton: Great, I'll go get Conda!**

 **Lissa: ...C-conda... An anaconda!? I have to warn Magnus, that's too far!**

 **B:**

 **Keaton: Traitor.**

 **Lissa: I only told him because you coulda killed him with that giant monster!**

 **Keaton: Well, my Conda doesn't want no more talks with you. Standing her up on a date, how rude...**

 **Lissa: Keaton, pranks are supposed to be harmless. You could have literally given him a heart attack.**

 **Keaton: Ugh, fine. Let's do something non life threatening, then.**

 **Lissa: I'm not sure if I want to. I've sort of... started to grow out of it.**

 **Keaton: Darn it, princess. You're going soft on me! Where's the adventure, the intrigue!? Your work isn't yet finished!**

 **Lissa: Then what would you suggest?**

 **Keaton: I have the perfect idea... Hehehe...**

 **...**

 **Lissa: I've never seen Anna so furious. All you did was hide a coin from her. That was...terrifying.**

 **Keaton: She didn't even yell at you...**

 **Lissa: No, but it was scary! I'm definitely done with pranks, especially with you.**

 **Keaton: Rude. We can do something else instead, like... Hunting animals.**

 **Lissa: I'm not very fast. Not enough to do that...**

 **Keaton: Then I'll train you. We'll make you a killer.**

 **Lissa: I don't know about this...**

 **Keaton: Nonsense, it'll be fine.**

 **A:**

 **Lissa: I... am... dying...**

 **Keaton: Geez, hurry up! We have forty more laps to do before sundown!**

 **Lissa: Keaton... I can't... breathe...**

 **Keaton: I haven't even tried to make this hard yet. Gods, you are slow!**

 **Lissa: Just because... I'm not a wolf... don't... kill me...**

 **Keaton: Fine, fine, take a break. Sheesh, you need to get more endurance training. How else could you handle being a front line fighter?**

 **Lissa: Is that why you're training me?**

 **Keaton: Well, Magnus may have mentioned you wanted to join us up front, and even a Sage needs to know how to avoid getting hit and staying in the fight, you know.**

 **Lissa: Keaton, you're just as nice as the others said. You're really just one big sweetheart, huh?**

 **Keaton: Damned whisperers! Married life got to me, shined my edges! I used to be a wild, manic beast! Now I'm like... a family pet!**

 **Lissa: More a family man, I think.**

 **Keaton: You think that kind of work suits me? Bah.**

 **Lissa: I dunno, Velouria seems to think you're great at it.**

 **Keaton: For the love of... Please, don't take everything she says to heart. I need a break from the blasted girl sometimes...**

 **Lissa: It's okay, Keaton. You're doing fine. I'm sure your wife, wherever she is, is proud.**

 **Keaton: ...If you want to think that, go ahead. *wagging ensues* Maybe I will, too.**

 **Lissa-Velouria**

 **C:**

 **Velouria: *awoo***

 **Lissa: Who's making all that racket? Velouria? Why are you howling?**

 **Velouria: For the find.**

 **Lissa: What find? What are you on about?**

 **Velouria: I found a rare treasure, and I am celebrating it. Do you not enjoy such simple pleasures in life?**

 **Lissa: Not really. I grew up and out of treasure hunting.**

 **Velouria: How rude! Treasure hunting is not just for kids, but for those of all ages! I'll show you!**

 **Lissa: I have things to do. A princess is busy, ya know.**

 **Velouria: We'll see about that. You're coming with me to go treasure hunting, now!**

 **Lissa: Fine, fine. I know better than to argue with you. You'll get tired of me slowing you down soon enough.**

 **Velouria: ...perceptive of you. Still, we hunt! Away!**

 **Lissa: Was I this childish? No wonder I gave Chrom such a headache...**

 **B:**

 **Velouria: I am too embarrassed to even begin to outline all of the many reasons you ruined our expedition.**

 **Lissa: Me!? You tried to fight a bear!**

 **Velouria: It's bear-handed combat, stupid!**

 **Lissa: No, they meant bare hands! Not claws!**

 **Velouria: Whoops... That's awkward... We'll just... find another one and... Damn, we're doing it live!**

 **Lissa: Enough. I have princessy stuff to do.**

 **Velouria: Come now, being a princess isn't that hard!**

 **Lissa: You talkin' shit?**

 **Velouria: Mayhaps.**

 **Lissa: Fine, you be princess for the day. See how easy it is...**

 **Velouria: I will, thank you.**

 **...**

 **Velouria: I... can 't...breathe. Help me... get this... off!**

 **Lissa: What, the corset? Thought you said this would be easy...**

 **Velouria: No wonder... your body is so... compact... This thing squishes it in...**

 **Lissa: Just for that, I'm leaving you in that.**

 **Velouria: No... Please... I can't...feel my... lungs!**

 **A:**

 **Lissa: See, you lived.**

 **Velouria: When Magnus came to save me! My life was passing before my eyes.**

 **Lissa: What, did he hesitate when he saw how tight the outfit was?**

 **Velouria: ...*blush***

 **Lissa: Idiot.**

 **Velouria: Regardless, I think I learned something quite valuable.**

 **Lissa: Being a princess is hard work?**

 **Velouria: No! That human garment makers are evil, diabolical bastards. And I need more pockets on these human clothes. Why else would I wear them!?**

 **Lissa: So strangers don't grab at you.**

 **Velouria: What kind of kingdom is Ylisse again?**

 **Lissa: Medieval.**

 **Velouria: ...Uegh... Not good. We shall purge the bold and rash bastards!**

 **Lissa: Agreed.**

 **Velouria: That all being said, I will admit I did underestimate you. I will have to overcome this if I am to become a lady.**

 **Lissa: A lady!? Are you really gonna marry Magnus!? I want all the details!**

 **Velouria: Gods, you girls are so nosy. It's good daddy told me to be honest about it or I'd not say, but...**

 **Lissa: Go on, go on! Is it romantic? Do you have dinners beside the candlelight? It's so cuuuute!**

 **Cordelia-Anna**

 **C:**

 **Anna: Hey, Cordelia... How are you?**

 **Cordelia: Anna, shouldn't you be off finding a new business venture? I imagine you have significantly more to do than bother with me.**

 **Anna: And why is that, hm?**

 **Cordelia: Well, that is... I'm a pegasus knight. That's about all.**

 **Anna: You are far more interesting than you realize, you know. I wanted to get to know you more. For my own reasons. Not about money, you know?**

 **Cordelia: I mean, if you really want to, I can spare the time.**

 **Anna: Hooray! So, Cordelia... What do you like to do in your spare time, huh?**

 **Cordelia: Oh, um... Well, when I'm not working to help out the group, what I enjoy is tending to animals or reading some romantic novels. Nothing too exciting.**

 **Anna: Romantic novels? What kind?**

 **Cordelia: Oh, just, typical fantasy. You know, charming prince, lonely pegasus rider, that kind of thing...**

 **Anna: Uh-huh... Should I ask?**

 **Cordelia: I'd prefer you didn't.**

 **Anna: Fine, just this once. What I like to do in my spare time is... Hrm, what do I do? I've spent so much time on business ventures, when did I last do something for myself?**

 **Cordelia: If you want, we could explore your options, see what you like.**

 **Anna: Great! It's better to ask another girl this stuff anyways. I doubt a guy would be that attuned to what we want in life, am I right? Haha...**

 **Cordelia: Men can be dense, huh? Hmph.**

 **B:**

 **Anna: Cordelia, that was actually really fun!**

 **Cordelia: The book club discussion, you mean?**

 **Anna: Yeah, it was cool! I didn't know that people wrote books like this! It was enlightening, and... lewd.**

 **Cordelia: I mean, uh, I assure you, I do not read those books for those parts, honestly. It's just... you get lonely sometimes, and-... Just shut up Cordelia, save us all the trouble.**

 **Anna: I don't know, I'm pretty curious now, you know? Plus, you're my friend, so I do owe you a birthday gift, after all.**

 **Cordelia: Wh-what? Uh, there's no need to do that, Anna. I'm enjoying our time together enough as it is.**

 **Anna: Still, I'll see if I can't find something that you would enjoy. You're one of the few people who gave me a chance.**

 **Cordelia: I was asked to, by multiple allies of ours. A lord and a princess to be precise.**

 **Anna: That's how it is, huh? People are watching over me now, huh?**

 **Cordelia: It's not like that. It's as much for us as for you. A lot of us in this group are pretty loner-like if left to it. Henry, Tharja, myself after... the incident.**

 **Anna: ...Right, sorry. I'm sorry about that, you know. When I heard your story, it made me tear up. It was... it must be hard for you.**

 **Cordelia: It's alright, Anna. I'm struggling to get beyond that, every day... It's hard. It might be why I clinged to Chrom even harder...**

 **Anna: You're pulling my heartstrings here. That's it; I'm going to get you a gift to cheer you up! No arguments!**

 **Cordelia: Fine, fine.**

 **A:**

 **Cordelia: Why am I blindfolded?**

 **Anna: I want to surprise you, silly. Now, shush your face and hold out your hands.**

 **Cordelia: If this is some prank...**

 **Anna: I would never. How rude...**

 **Cordelia: Sorry, I know, I should trust you. It was a joke.**

 **Anna: Leave that to funny people.**

 **Cordelia: Awe.**

 **Anna: Now here you go!**

 **Cordelia: It's a hardcover book?**

 **Anna: Mhmm, take your blindfold off now! Flora and I went scouring through bookstores to find this, it's a rarity, apparently.**

 **Cordelia: How to Make Any Man Yours in a Fortnight; Acting and You. With this simple trick, any... oh my god, this is much lewder than the last one!**

 **Anna: Considering the first one is damn near a kamasutra, that's impressive.**

 **Cordelia: I mean, that is... Not to say I haven't been scouring the world for thus, but it's... How did you get this?**

 **Anna: Lots of searching and a deal or three. Also, you don't mind that I sold pictures of you to get 'em, right?**

 **Cordelia: That's certainly creepy, but not-**

 **Anna: From the hot springs.**

 **Cordelia: Why, you-!**

 **Anna: Kidding, kidding, don't hurt me! Hahaha!**

 **Cordelia: I see why the others are reluctant to spend time with you. And why I'm glad I chose to, haha!**

 **Anna: Wow, you haven't really... laughed much.**

 **Cordelia: Is that so?**

 **Anna: I'd remember a sight so beautiful.**

 **Cordelia: Uh... Anna, I'm not, uh, sure how to... respond to...**

 **Anna: Then worry about it later, silly! Let's enjoy a nice read of this book, shall we?**

 **Cordelia: Together? Such a brazen advance...!**

 **S:**

 **Cordelia: What's this? Another book... Signed by Anna herself, hm? What is this...? 'The Forbidden Love of a Merchant Girl.' Did she write this? If she left it here, I guess it would be prudent of me to give it a once over.**

 **...**

 **Anna: So, did you like it!?**

 **Cordelia: Bwah!? Anna, you scared the life out of me!**

 **Anna: Sorry, were you too into the book? Hehehe... I can understand that. I was distracted writing it quite a bit.**

 **Cordelia; Uh, well... It's just... Is this true? Because if so...**

 **Anna: Do you mind? I mean, I'm a sucker for redheads... *wink***

 **Cordelia: B...but... But... *blushing* Anna, that's... I don't even know what to say.**

 **Anna: Yes would be a good start. So would asking me to kiss you.**

 **Cordelia: Anna, I... I, I, ... *crash***

 **Anna: ...Awe, she passed out. That's adorable.**

 **...**

 **Cordelia: Wh-where am I!? ...Anna? I'm in my room, and she's asleep on the floor... Did she bring me here and wait on me?**

 **Anna: Zzzz...**

 **Cordelia: She... That's so sweet of her... I thought she liked... Well, no, that was presumptuous of me, it seems. What should I do...?**

 **...**

 **Anna: Ugh, my back is really hurtin'. I fell asleep on the floor, didn't I?**

 **Cordelia: Yes, you did. I made us some breakfast.**

 **Anna: Us?**

 **Cordelia: Well, I'm not going to kick you out. Especially since I... Well, it's hard for me to say this, but... I love you, Anna.**

 **Anna: *glomp* Yay! Now get over here, honey!**

 **Cordelia: Wa-wait! Don't spill the food!**


	31. Chester, Chapter Five: I Lava Lot

**Chester-Chapter Five-I Lava Lot-Lava Fields**

Magnus had managed to defeat Chalard and his men while mostly being absent, and then managed to pull off fighting mercenaries in a resort town to meet Joshua; thankfully, Magnus failed to recruit him just yet.

Then Robert fought off an entire new country made by Pablo and killed off the mercenaries Grado had hired that weren't loyal enough. After my giving his information to Garon lead to Camilla being sent after him and then betraying him, he had to deal with Lucina dying, being brought back by Anankos to assassinate Queen Mikoto, and killing her to free her soul from his control. I don't even know what he thinks he's doing at this point. Lucky he's alive at any rate.

Finally, Corrin closed the Dragon's Gate, ended the reinforcements for Grado, defeated the hideous Commander Gheb, and began a beeline for the capital.

I was sitting in my study, contemplating on the teammates I had with me.

First was Jakob. He's a prick. A reliable prick, but he's a prick. Also, he's thirsty for Corrin and I expect him to leave us on the spot if we come remotely close to her.

Then there was Silas. He taught me how to use a sword and ride a horse, but he's still thirsty for Corrin, and kind of a douche. Like Jakob, if we ever crossed paths with her, I half expect him to leave us on the spot. Only his knight's honour would keep him here, and even then, he might just leave anyway.

My ally of justice here was reliable through and through though, that Arthur. A true hero, that one. I should spend more time with him, and maybe help him get better at hitting the enemy.

Virion was a good unit and ally to have. I haven't really spent much time with him, but he seems to be... Alive, despite how much time he spends with Effie, making bad life decisions. Hopefully we can get a seal for him to class up and finally hit something.

Why am I one short when I think of my male teammates? Oh, right, Ricken. I wonder how him and Hayato will interact... Well, he's a more reliable mage than Odin, so he'll definitely see the battlefield more than he ever did in any team I made before.

The latest joiners, Leo's retainers. Niles... I shuddered just thinking about him. I don't want his milk, and I definitely don't want him stealing away my chances at Elise or Olivia. She? It's foggy at this point.

Next, Odin Dark. I'm going to punish Magnus over his decisions on this one. But I'll have to keep him away from Olivia, and likely firmly on the bench if we reach a point where we have too many units to manage. He might have crits for days with Mjolnir, but that doesn't mean shit if he can't hit the broadside of a barn. His Jojo game is on point, though.

My mind shifted to the girls on my team. First was... Effie, I think? She legitimately scares me. She's the strongest person we have, and I'd hate to get on her bad side. I just hope she doesn't end up crippling Virion.

Second was my dearest Princess companion, Elise. She's too good for this world, truly. She tries so hard, and it breaks my heart that she's out in this war. But it was her choice, and she's an exceptional healer, and is proving to be a mage almost as powerful as Leo. I know she's been trying to impress me, and at the very least she's certainly impressed me with how adorable she is. It certainly leaves conflict in my heart, though, I love her but... Well, no matter what, I will protect that precious smile.

Our only flyer, Cherche. She's a great wyvern knight. She's rather similar to Beruka now that I think of it, so while I may not find Beruka or Camilla on my team, she and Minerva will certainly be able to make up for the jarring hole in our air control. Hopefully she can keep Virion alive.. I'd also hate to get on her bad side. Between her axe and Minerva's jaws, it's a wonder Virion and Jakob are still alive. I guess her sense of loyalty is stronger than even Arthur's...

Finally, my waifu for laifu, Olivia. Where to begin with her... If it wasn't for her lackluster support with Robin in Awakening, I would have married her every time. We have a good deal in common, though not as much as I'd like to think. She's beautiful, and I've spent as much time as I can with her. I convinced her to teach me how she dances, and I'd teach her how I dance, so we get to spend a lot of time together. If it wasn't for how short of a time we've been together, I would confess to her... But I need to speak to Laslow before I make that move. As much as I love her, I respect Laslow too much to just pull his mother out from under him without a word. Besides, I still need time to piece things together myself... After all, I had to ransom Elise to save her from the Valmese... She was willing to sacrifice her safety for me. Ugh, why does love have to be so hard?

Things came to a head this morning when Peri and Laslow arrived; Xander had sent them as thanks for weakening the lines of Walhart's forces enough for him to win a critical victory in the north. Unfortunately, Grado was rallying its men for a large-scale invasion, otherwise Xander would have visited us in person.

Peri of course, had at several times tried to murder Jakob. I didn't fault her for it; instead, I baked cookies with her on occasion.

Laslow meanwhile, had a very stern talking with Odin about what it means to be like brothers in arms, so that kept him off of my mind. All I had to deal with now was the adventurer that had tracked me down to the lava fields severing Hoshido and Nohr and the Zero in my bedroom, patiently waiting my return.

Now how was I going to handle this mess I'd found myself in? I could just YOLO it, but that wouldn't work right now. I could try and escape somehow, but I didn't know what I could do if I left. Finally, I could confront Zero, but... Well, that would only end in tears.

Slowly walking into the room, I glanced over Niles; or rather, Zero. She was looking good today; if it wasn't for the fact I feared for my life, I might pull on that ponytail if... Wait, wait, wait. Stop it, me.

I noticed flowers on the bed, some rose petals scattered about the floor and the top cover, "Why are there flowers on my bed?"

"I got you flowers, hun. Now kiss me!" She grinned happily.

"Now, look... Zero, we, we need to talk, alright?" I tried to talk her down, "About this whole..."

Zero sat up, pouting, pressing her folded arms against her bust, risking popping out of her shirt, "You won't spend the night with me? You promised. I demand cuddles and food."

I shook my head, breaking into a smirk, "You are an animal."

"And you the prey," She laughed at my sincerely horrified reaction, "You afraid?"

"Not in particular. Can I have my bed back or will you make me remove you by force?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Zero rolled her eyes and thought about it, "Well, that depends... Should I resist or should I... come quietly?"

I strained to think of an answer that would work well enough to stem his curiosity, "Niles, I am not-"

She stood up and grabbed my chin before I could so much as blink, a sinister smirk on her face, "Zero doesn't leave without her booty."

"Zero, be serious with me," I pleaded, "Please."

Zero stepped back and sighed, "You ruin the mood, you know that? I went out of my way to walk into town, dealing with strange dogs, men catcalling me, all to get a set of fine roses for you, and you can't even bother to give me the decency to inspect my new form."

I stood speechless, "Did you just-"

"But I didn't go through all the trouble to get this to get turned down..." Zero opened up a small container with two rings in, "I bought them for you and your lover. I just wanted one night."

I was stunned, speechless, all I could do for what felt like an eternity was just stare at what Zero had shown me. And then, my mouth curled into a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh. I placed my hand over my eyes as I laughed at the absurdity of it all. I felt tears stream down my face, but I couldn't stop them as much as I could stop myself from laughing. Eventually, I calmed down enough to get my words out. "Zero... To think you'd do this... For some indecisive idiot who's too afraid of hurting others to even try to give them a straight answer... I'm sorry... It's just too funny... To think I'm even remotely deserving of any of you..."

Zero shook his head and grabbed my cheek with force, "You don't get to say that. I'm the monster who killed. I'm the one who spent my spare time in a bar stripping for money to give my own love interest a ring to marry someone else. I'm the one trying to guilt him into pretending he could be with me... Please, Chester..."

Still chuckling, I looked down as tears dripped onto the ground. "Zero... Even if I did... I know you're well aware of how spread out my heart is... And how damning it would be... If people knew about this... I'm horrified to think what that damn butler would do... And what Elise would do..." I looked back up at her, "And then you... You went through all of that for me... I can't just be with you for only a little and then just throw your feelings back in your face... I can't just betray someone like that..."

"Then don't betray me," Zero held me in his arms, whispering into my ear, "Then do what your heart wants. I'll support you. And if I know the princess as I do... She will, too."

"Zero..." I looked down for a moment, my laughter finally subsiding completely as silence filled the room for a brief moment. Then, as silence completely consumed us both, I hugged her. I hugged her as tightly as I could, not wanting to let go.

"... Alright... Just tonight for now... In a few days, I need to speak with Laslow... But once that's over... We can..." My voice failed me, and after a pause, I buried my face in her shoulder.

I couldn't find the words. I was tired. Tired of my own selfish indecision. Maybe I'm still selfish for choosing this path, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know if Olivia would be fine with this, but I don't know if Olivia even returned my feelings, or indeed if Laslow was even willing to risk his very existence. But, at the very least, if this is the only way to ensure no one feels betrayed, then I gladly accept this.

My chances of getting through this were... hehe, zero.

It was the morning after when I met a terrible fate. Elise, having helped make breakfast with Jakob (his suggestion to teach her skills), she came to bring me breakfast in bed.

"Elise... I swear I can explain..." I assured her as Zero sat up, revealing herself completely, "Uh..."

Zero chuckled, "Are those crumpets, dear? They look delicious. Pass them over.

Elise stared off in shock, "...Wha..."

I opened my mouth, my brain working overtime to find the right words, the best explanation, the sensible course of action. Instead, I blacked out, thinking of the most despair inducing image... Jacob's smug prick face.

I woke up like the night before finals I didn't study for; in a cold sweat, desperate to understand why I had to make bad choices last night. Except instead of blaming insomnia or Magnus, I had a butler to blame. Today we would fight, and I would beat his smug prick face.

The person in my room to greet me was someone I didn't think I'd want to see; Effie.

"Effie? What did I... Oh, please, no." I was already ready to beg for my life, "What happened?"

"After your idiotic display of buffoonery, the young princess ran from the castle. She was caught by scouts from Zhara's forces, and has since been relocated to a small fort in the lava fields." She said this while shaking from anger, "Our job now is to rescue her; or I can just kill you."

I jumped up, "No, no! I agree, we need to save her, immediately!"

Effie sighed, "Then we move out now. No whining."

"Sure, sure, no problem..." I walked over to my table and picked up my bow and arrow. Stocking up on as much arrows as I could manage, I also retrieved my trusty sword I named Breath of Fire, due to Odin hooking it up with a flaming blade whenever I swung at opponents. Enchanted blades were bomb.

The chemist in me wanted to point out that without an igniting event or a liquid to sustain the fire, this shouldn't be able to flame up every time I swung- wait, stop. We can swap consciousnesses and take potions that affect our cognition of people's appearances. Stop asking questions, me.

Effie stepped out through the doorway, and we moved speedily. I was riding Better Magnus, whom Silas had groomed for me. I was beginning to forgive him and his tendencies, though I still wouldn't let him be the one to find Elise. None of that princess stealing bull would happen on my watch.

The lava fields location we were approaching was just into the eastern half of the mountains, and after we moved past this checkpoint, we'd be able to strike straight to the capital, unless the Valmese had managed to outpace us by taking more direct routes. I wanted to reach Mikoto quickly, but I had little choice in taking this extreme detour. I was not fighting lobsters.

We had found the ruins of an old road. Apparently, there used to be a village centered here, protected by the surroundings. Unfortunately for me, no one was left to help me beat this dickless Valmese trap.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Jakob asked, walking by my side.

I sighed, knowing that this was now happening, "And whose fault is that, you fickwit?"

Jakob adjusted his collar, "Actually, I don't recall making you bed someone. And how... dare you accuse me of sending Elise to you to hurt her...," he spat at the ground, "She's one of the few people here who can stand me... That childish innocence of hers reminds me of Corrin, and... We have to get her back."

"I know that," I admitted "But enough with the pranks and games, Jakob. Otherwise, we'll never get anywhere."

Jakob nodded, "Agreed, milord. This servant has learned his place."

I rolled my eyes, "I seriously doubt that. So, where is this fortress, Cherche?"

Cherche, who had just flown back from recon, recalled, "It's across a small flow of lava just to the north of us. I spotted someone following us, cloaked. I didn't engage yet because it appears they're unarmed. Still, we should address that."

"I don't have time for highwaymen," I refused, "We don't risk losing Elise."

"Well, the reason I suggest that is because they've nearly-" Cherche pointed, "caught up to us."

Sighing, I unsheathed my blade, "Nope, finishing it myself."

The cloaked figure, who seemed exhausted and was visibly panting, collapsed to their knees, "Chester... Wait up!"

"...Elise?" This had to be a trap. It had to be.

She took off the cloak and coughed, "My lungs hurt..."

Effie ran by and quickly picked Elise up, "Milady, are you uninjured? If you are, I assure you Chester will pay in blood!"

"No, I'm fine, Effie," Elise panted in exhaustion, "...Niles... Er, Zero... She saved me... She took my place..."

Jakob observed our group, "Right, she isn't here, is she?"

"She said she'd shadow the enemy for us," Virion spoke up, "That is what I relayed to Chester and Cherche, at least."

Knowing this, I turned back to Elise, "Elise... Can you tell me? Why!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Elise stood up, slowly, "She said... You cared about her more... To take her instead... I tried to talk her out of it, but she... She said it was better this way."

If it were possible, I would have gripped the hilt on my sword so hard it would shatter into several pieces. Damn it, Zero! Why would you do that!?

Ignoring my teammates' pleas for me to stop, I charged headlong down the path, knowing that with her tongue and lack of self-preservation that I could already in fact be too late. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, desperate, begging for an out.

Even as I came across the river blocking my path and noticed a line up of cavaliers and two dark knights behind them, and a horde of mercenaries sizing me up just on the opposite side of the river, I showed them no quarter.

Zhara, the leader of the enemy force, made up mostly of ragged mercenaries and other rejects, greeted me with a snarl, "The bait worked. Fliers, inbound! I want his head!"

Rushing forward, my blade cleaved through a pegasus knight's lance, and as her decapitated horse crashed into the lava and began melting just before impact, I leapt across the river, hopping onto its back and then to the other side.

The many mercenaries descended on me, each with their own gear. They had levels of varying skill, but none to match me. No, only Zhara was a true threat in a fair match.

I began swordfighting with the men around me, too close to use my bow without getting destroyed. I managed to kill one or two, but with how many attacked me, it was all I could do to deflect, to block, to parry, to dodge. I was buying time for the others to catch up, I knew that, but it still infuriated me that I couldn't best them myself.

I stumbled after about five minutes of defensive fighting, and felt someone swing wide at my unprotected back. I heard a grunt, and watched Jakob crash into the ground beside me, bleeding from his side.

In a fury, I turned on our attacker, beheading him with a two-step thrust. Cherche protected Jakob with a thrown axe shredding through a mercenary trying to take advantage of his weakened state, and Virion let loose several bolts, felling many of Zhara's unprepared flying force.

"Fliers, retreat! Cavaliers, charge the pursuers into the lava!" Zhara barked orders as if he had rehearsed this time and time again.

"Cherche, pursue the fliers! You know how I feel about survivors!"

Cherche nodded, "Minerva, feeding time..." Minerva roared and blasted forward, tearing through a knight and her horse into shreds like a drive by meat grinder.

Effie, removing her heavy armor, jumped the gap and landed hard on our side. Even without her heavy protection, when a lower leveled mercenary struck at her, she caught the sword in her armored hand before gutting him like a fish.

Arthur barely managed to jump the gap without losing his entire bottom half only to be knocked in the mouth by a powerful blast from a dark knight, knocking him back.

Odin knocked him away from the lava with a blast of wind before unleashing spells against the dark knight, and the two engaged in a bitter struggle.

"No one can withstand my dark powers! Now, return to me my favorite comrade, or burn in the darkest hells!" Odin was being theatrical, but I could see tears fall from his eyes. We had to save Niles sooner rather than later.

Peri and her horse cleared the gap as she happily giggled and carved through several of the cavaliers that had finally engaged us, "Blood! My name is Peri! Piercing, eviscerating, reaping, impaling! I love it all! Ahaha!"

Laslow, calmly stepping across the river after felling an old tree and hurrying across, shook his head, "Dear, you need to calm down. We have to-"

A mercenary had attacked Olivia and Ricken, and though he managed to dispatch a cavalier or two that had swooped in, the merc managed to knock Ricken aside.

"No one touches my moth-! No one touches my comrades!" Laslow yelled after correcting himself and he engaged the grizzled mercenary in a duel.

Elise finally got to Jakob's side and healed him up, "Here you go, Jakob. That was risky..."

Jakob glared up at me, "Anything for... milord, I guess."

I'd deal with Jakob's attitude later. I focused on Zhara, who was standing proud beside his dark knight left.

Silas charged next to me, my horse with him, "Let's go, milord! We have to beat him before he decides to run!"

Mounting Better Magnus in a second, I patted Elise on the head, "Be on standby with Effie. Heal us if necessary. And we'll talk about this morning after the battle, okay?"

Elise nodded, "Okay, Chester. I... believe in you. Go, save her!"

I gave her a smile and a quip, "They have zero chance stopping me..." Together, Silas and I charged.

The dark knight at Zhara's side charged us with great fervor, but Silas absorbed the damage from the elfire he sent our way and engaged him in close quarters combat.

I ran up to Zhara and dropped off of my horse, "Commander Zhara, of the Valmese Forces. Not choosing life, are we?"

"I was once the best swordsman mercenary out there," Zhara gloated, "You stand no chance of defeating me."

Drawing Breath of Fire, I curved my smirk into a snarl, "Talk is cheap for dead men."

And like that, we engaged in a delightful duel. I'd like to explain how I heroically bested him after many minutes of grueling battling, that I disarmed him and he surrendered, to which i could forcibly recruit him. Alas, only Niles could capture such units, so I would be forced to slay him.

But no, none of that happened. Instead...

"Chester used Sand Attack!" Throwing sand into his face, Zhara began screaming. As he lashed out towards me, I wildly flailed into him, using the momentum from each swing to build up my attacks as I burned through him with no regard for my or his safety.

Eventually, his bullshit health bar went down and he stumbled to one knee. Holding my sword at his neck, I asked, "Any final words, you women stealing bitch!?"

Zhara looked up at me, bleeding from his mouth, smirking, "She'll be finished by now... Let's just say... I was a... moral defeat for you..." he laughed, "By now, Niles will be..."

Realizing what he meant, I shoved Breath of Fire into his groin in a fury and carved upwards. As he fell away from my path, I shook my head, "Hey, this boss battle did have two halves."

Reeling in my successful pun, I sheathed my sword and ran desperately to the gate of the small fortress in front of me. It looked mostly abandoned, and if there was anyone inside, I'd give them a prostate exam with the back side of my sword.

I cut down the front door in a vicious strike, to which several guards approached me, armed poorly but enough to be a problem. Most of them were underdressed for the fight, which made slaying them even easier. I found myself to be quicker, more accurate, and wondered if I had leveled up after brutalizing Zhara.

After cleaving through the last of them, I ran through the cells until i noticed a small wooden door. I forced it open and went down the spiral stairway, and at the bottom, I found her. I found Zero.

We were all inside my castle at the eastern pathway leading into Hoshido in three hours. After unchaining Zero, we decided to get out of the lava fields in case Candace was still pursuing us as well, and we finally reached the Hoshidan Plains.

There were a few discussions I now had to have. The first was with Elise.

Elise closed the door behind her to my room, "You wanted to talk to me, Chester?"

"Yeah, Elise... I did. Have a seat." I gestured to the seat across from my desk and propped a chair in front of mine, seating myself and folding my arms.

Elise sat with great reluctance, but immediately after she jumped up and shouted, "Are you mad...? That I ran away!? I'm sorry!"

I shook my head, "I'm not angry with you, Elise. I was just terrified to think what might happen to you. Surely you've noticed by now."

"But you and Zero..." she started, "I've dropped hints, and you always ignored them. I just assumed you didn't feel the same way I did. And seeing you two together... It hurt my heart, very deep down."

"I know, and that's my fault," I explained, "The truth is, I like you a lot. But I fell in love with Olivia first, long ago. And when I risked your life for hers, I felt so much guilt... I didn't deserve your love. So instead of turning you down or accepting, I ran like a fool. I just ended up hurting you more, I know that now."

Elise gave me a quizzical expression, "What changed, then?"

I sighed, thinking deeply on my next move, "And then Niles... Zero confessed to me, and I was thrown aback. She, she was so precious... Opening her heart to me in a way that Niles believed he'd never do again. She wanted to express that to me, if it was only once. I had intended to confess the truth to you today, actually. That if... If you were fine with it, I'd love you both."

"But I busted in and got my heart broken first, huh?" Elise pouted, "Leo's right. I'm a stumbling idiot who just ruins everything..." she started sniffling, but I grabbed her and held her to my chest, "Chester...?"

"You're my princess, not an idiot," I kissed her gently on the forehead, "I've always believed in you, and never once did you let me down. I still love Olivia, and my feelings for her won't change, but... If you're willing to put up with that, then... I'd love to be with you and Zero..."

Elise's eyes teared up and she hugged me, "It... It's more than I could have wished for...! Chester, I... I've loved you for so long! I..." I embraced her, and we stayed together like that for a considerable amount of time.

A knock came at the door, "Boss man, it's Zero here. You wanted to see me, right?"

Elise jumped off of my lap and opened the door for her, "Go right in, Zero. I'll be in my room for now."

Elise walked out, flashing me a smol smile, and Zero walked inside, smirking, "Ooh, already getting handsy with the princess, are you? Effie and Xander won't be pleased, but I'm sure excited to hear about-"

"Zero," I cut her off, "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course," Zero chuckled, "The long bath cooled my nerves and cleaned me right up. To think they'd led their floors in that dungeon get so dirty and sticky..."

I couldn't believe her attitude right now, "Zero, stop it! It's not funny! Because of me-"

Zero cut me off, "Because of me. I was the selfish one that forced myself on you. I was the one who gave myself up for Elise to fix that mistake... Besides, I've already been tainted by the world's evil. Elise, she's still pure... And I saved her from a cruel fate today."

I let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm glad you did that. But what if you had gotten killed? What if it didn't work and they captured you both?" I took my hand off of her and looked away, throwing my arms up in frustration. "All because I couldn't just be honest with her from the start! All because I wasted too much time!" I looked back to her "If I lost anyone because of that... I don't know what I would have done... You and Elise, especially... It would have been all my fault in the end..."

"Chester... No one ever said love was easy. And you love, you love a lot for someone like you," she replied with a snarky tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Zero put a finger to her chin, "I don't know... Why don't you figure it out? Or will you force it out of me?"

Deciding to beat her at her own game, I slyly replied, "The only thing I'll force out of you are moans, Zero."

"Ooh, that gave me chills. Why don't you show me just how you intend to do that?" she winked before laughing, "It's... alright, Chester. What happened today was... Awful, inhumane... But I'll survive it. And next time anything like this just happens..." Zero reached for a dagger in her front pocket, "I'll just kill them all."

"Whatever works, just stay safe. For me," I pleaded, "I don't want you to suffer because of me anymore."

Zero nodded, "Understood, my love. Now, shall we get Elise back in here? I have something to talk to her about."

Oh boy...


	32. Robert, Chapter Six-Fort Oblivion

**Robert-Chapter Six-Fort Oblivion-Fort Jinya**

When I checked my map the morning after we arrived near Fort Jinya early in the morning, I found good news on two fronts. Corrin had closed the Dragon's Gate and killed Gheb, though it had cost Zonta's life to do so. She was on her way back to the capital now at top speed.

Chester had defeated Zhara and rescued Zero from capture. I hoped he had resolved his romantic troubles, but I couldn't ask him about it now. I had my own problems. That was, my entire team had problems except for me and Lucina.

Infighting was common, and some of my own friends treated me like a stranger, like an... an enemy. I didn't understand why, or perhaps I chose not to.

That being said, even Lucina began exhibiting odd behaviour. She wouldn't look me in the eye anymore, and if she did, it wasn't often. I would find her staring awkwardly at me from afar, and she'd panic if I glanced over. It was cute, but unlike her.

She also decided we'd be rooming together from now on. Her reasoning was that we'd be safer to be together, and it was comforting to her. I didn't mind obliging; I was ecstatic. I just wish that sometimes I didn't wake in the middle of the night, wondering if I had heard her cry out in pain, only for her to contentedly asleep next to me.

I was concerned that I was missing something, but I couldn't discern what it was. That something was wrong, but I couldn't fathom it. If this kept up, well... Maybe it would be best to ask her directly.

No, wait! What if it's nothing and I'm just... imagining things? I'm probably still unsettled from her... death. I'm making threats out of nothing. That's it.

Lucina came into my room and noticed me sitting, thinking to myself, "Robert, you're up early. I'm impressed. You have been quite the busy workaholic of late.

I laughed, "Oh, is it that serious? I just... I need to train. I need to be stronger for our upcoming struggles. Our journey is only going to get significantly more difficult."

"You just want to protect us, right? That's fine. It's one of your best qualities," she thought about it, "When it's not infuriating."

"Sorry," I tilted my head down, "I know that I shouldn't act rashly."

Lucina consented, "Yes, you shouldn't. I'm a little tired from tending to the animals," she undressed down to her underclothes ever so casually and laid down onto the bed, "I'll just stay here for a while."

"Sure thing. I'll go prepare for our march today," I answered her, giving her a small smile.

"You could stay in bed with me," she offered, "We can just relax together for a bit."

I shook my head, "No can do. Scouts reported some deadly enemies. Maybe Vallites. I'll be back to see you before we move out, though."

Lucina, looking somewhat disappointed, waved, "See you later, then." I marched towards the training area to find a spirited Rinkah bashing holes into the stone golem we made for her to train with.

"Rinkah, sup?" I greeted her, trying not to make her angry. Lord knows her temper flared when I spoke out of turn.

"It's you, huh?" She glanced at me without moving her head in my direction, "I'm busy training."

I stepped back, personally hurt by how coldly she spoke, "S-sorry..."

Rinkah dropped her club and about-faced, "Gods, you're spineless! Can't you be forceful for once in your life!?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" I nearly shouted in surprise at her sudden attitude change. See what I mean!?

"You know what I mean, you colossal dumbass," she growled, "And if you don't..." She reached for her club and brandished it, "I'll beat some sense into you!"

I was scared now, and as I began to sweat, I panicked even more, "I... It's not in me to be that kind of guy! I'm not bull-headedly honest like Magnus or brazen like Chester! I want people to be honest with me!"

Rinkah sighed, "For the sake of my people... I will defeat you and cleanse your stupidity!"

And that was how Rinkah nearly broke my body.

This was exactly what I meant. So touchy, they all are. What did I do wrong?

Well, I mean, this time.

After Rinkah finally got Felicia over to heal me up, I told them I'd retire to my room since I could no longer scout like I wanted. I postponed our visit to Fort Jinya to tomorrow and asked Nyx and Beruka to fix dinner for everyone.

I went back into my room and ignored Lucina as I collapsed straight into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke and she was gone. I headed down to the mess hall, and found everyone had started eating without me. How rude. Then again, considering the atmosphere of late, I expected as much. I gathered my own food and sat alone, away from everybody else, even Lucina who waved weakly at me, looking dispirited, and fell into a dark mood.

I was beginning to think I had become unlovable; more so than normal. I was desperately searching for an answer as to what soured everyone's moods, but I couldn't understand.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Camilla sit across from me with a familiar smile, "Dear, are you alright? You look quite worn, lately."

"I am. I think everyone's begun to... To hate me. They give me weird looks, Rinkah's taken to beating me up... I'm just tired of it all," I honestly confessed how I felt to her, "Did I do something wrong?"

Camilla put her hand over mine, "Of course you have, dear."

My eyes widened, "Well, isn't that a bit blunt?"

"Maybe, but right now you're acting quite... dull. I'm surprised someone like _you_ won't take initiative," she joked at my expense, most likely.

"I feel insulted," I was going to say more, but stopped short, "I just wanted..." What did I want, really?

Camilla laughed, "It's alright, dear. I'm sure you'll figure it out... Eventually. I hope."

I frowned in response, "Gee, thanks."

That was when Beruka stepped into the mess hall, "Milord, we have movement outside the Fort. Invisible soldiers; do we engage?"

"Immediately. Everyone, prepare for battle! I have a message to send to Anankos!" And post haste, we all geared up. Little did I know what fate had in store for us that night...

Within a quarter of an hour, we marched straight into the woods after them, whereupon Beruka led us to the remains of their camp. They had abandoned it hastily. The fire was even still going strong, fed by piles of fresh wood.

"This could be a trap, milord," Beruka warned me, but I felt they had abandoned the site already, "I don't sense them, but..."

Malvado roared and Camilla quickly translated, "He smells nothing of people. Humans did not make this camp, it seems.

Sighing to myself, I barked orders, "Beruka, Camilla, Emma, to the skies and stay together! Scout out their path. The rest of us will retire to the castle and finish preparations for tomorrow's march. We are entering Fort Jinya, Vallites be damned."

When we returned to the castle, I decided to talk to our newest members; Amelia and Marisa. Well, in Marisa's case, she's more like a prisoner, but...

I entered the prison and found Amelia handing her food. She had volunteered to do this while Rinkah and Lucina trained her in the ways of battle; she had shown considerable progress, and wanted to join the battlefield soon.

"Amelia? How are you?" I greeted her, "Taking care of Marisa, I see."

Amelia noticed my intrusion and blushed awkwardly, "Oh, milord! I'm sorry that... I didn't know you were coming to visit, and I usually get her food at around this time, and-"

I laughed heartily at her spirited reaction. Thankfully, she hadn't changed in the slightest, "It's okay, Amelia. I was actually looking to speak with both of you."

"Really?" Amelia seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Unlock the cell door," I added, "That's really unnecessary. Beruka suggested it and all, so I deferred to her, but..."

Amelia went to the key rack and removed the prison key ring before unlocking the door and letting Marisa out. "What do you want?"

"You," I realized after I said it I could have phrased that way more delicately, "Uh, I mean, I meant like, for you to join us on the battlefield, not like... I'll shut up." I could feel my face burning from my stupid blunder.

Marisa rolled her eyes, clearly displeased with my stupidity, "Why would I bother? I just want to get away from you idiots. Especially you," she added, "You mocked me like a lowborn cur!"

I scratched the back of my head, "I mean, yeah, to make you angry and distract you. It worked."

"Such a lowly tactic... Still, getting aggressive was my fault. I shouldn't give in to such emotions so easily," she mused, "Perhaps I will stay for a time, if not just to engage with your sword users and grasp their techniques. Otherwise, I won't have much to do with any of you."

Amelia cheered up at that, "Yay! Let's go hang out!"

Marisa deadpanned, "Did you not hear what I just said?

"Oh, don't be that way! It'll be fun!" Amelia dragged Marisa off, and she, rather hilariously, might I add, looked to me for help.

Waving, I smirked, "Have fun."

She glared at me as Amelia dragged her off. That was not my problem.

No, my problem was with me, somehow.

I headed back to the mess hall to sit down and have a drink. I was alone, and soon enough, I passed out.

I awoke with a jolt and spilled my drink. I hadn't even drunk from my glass before I passed out.

Sitting next to me was Chester. When I looked at him, I swore he twitched, like he was either really excited, really tired, or really mad. I presumed the latter.

Chester opened his mouth, one finger up to grab my attention, but he stopped short and closed his mouth to think again, "So Lucina told me an interesting story, and... How long has this been going on for?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Oh, you showed up and I was out. Sorry, Chester, I shouldn't have-" he stopped me.

"How long?"

I didn't comprehend, "How long has what been happening?"

Chester sighed before speaking a little more bluntly, "How long have you been doing fucking nothing!?" he exclaimed angrily, causing me to tense up.

"I've been doing plenty! I saved Queen Mikoto, savaged Yukimura... What did I do wrong!?"

Chester held his hands out towards me, as if to signify he was calling me a dense motherfucker, before replying, "Okay, your blip on my map has been sitting here for literally 6 weeks. I was almost sure the damn thing was broken, but from what Lucina and Camilla told me, you've literally been sitting here stagnating. You haven't even kissed Lucina or took a nap in Camilla's lap!"

I was confused, "I did both of those things. The first, once. The latter, once. But... I mean, what about that?"

The vein in Chester's head bulged, and I felt like he might have to resort to physical violence soon, "Once... You did it once, and that's the problem. You've been distancing yourself from everyone. Even Lucina! Even though you sleep in the same bed! You can't just kiss her and sleep in the same bed with her and not... Do anything! You know how she feels and you're just going to lead her on like that?"

"Lead her on...?" I crossed my arms, concerned about the meaning to his words, "But... She hasn't given me any clear indication to what she wants from me. I mean... She's so mysterious at times."

After slapping me straight in the mouth, Chester tried to calm down, "... Did. You. Really. You haven't even figured out she's literally been fantasizing about you every night?! Hoping that for once you'd touch her the way she wants you to!?"

I smacked him back, "Keep it clean for the kids, bastard!"

Chester growled, "For fuck sake, man! You could at least have tried to move your relationship forward before a month went by!"

"I'm a... I am a proud, virtuous man who would never..." I stuttered, just thinking about it, "I mean, I can't just go and..."

"It's been over a month and she's literally undressing in front of you!" Chester yelled, "What more invitation do you need!? Fucking runway lights!?"

I opened my mouth just barely to murmur, "Unless she asks me, I can't just..."

Chester held up his palm but dropped it, "Look, I almost lost Elise and Zero because I was too indecisive. Because I waited too long!" he curled his hand into a fist, the pain still recent, "What if Lucina gets kidnapped or dies and her last memories of you are of an empty and dead relationship?" Ow, my heart... "Even if she rejects your advances, which she won't, at least you'd show the relationship means something to you."

"You think I don't care about her like that!? That I don't consider her feelings!?" I yelled back, burning at this aching feeling of emptiness inside me, "And what if that ruins it!? Like it did before!?"

"Before?" He asked, not understanding what I was referring to.

In the anger of the moment, I slammed my fist into my thigh, harder than I had anticipated, and dropped down to one knee, "... I can't fuck up again. I can't...risk..." Before I knew it, my tears were falling to the tiled floor, and I just slammed my aching hand into it, "...I can't... be weak... I can't be a failure again, god dammit!"

Chester sighed, "Then what do you call what you've been doing? You know what doing nothing gets you in the end."

We were interrupted when a somewhat concerned Lucina entered the mess hall by pushing the door open. Had either of us noticed it had been slightly propped open, we would have realized what was happening behind the scenes.

Chester very calmly reached into his back pocket and warped out of my castle as if this wasn't his problem.

Son of a Deku Nut carrying whore! With him out of the way, Lucina turned her attention to me, the guy on the floor with an aching hand and tears in his eyes. What a shit show this turned out to be, eh?

"Lucina, uh, hey! I mean... Uh. We were definitely not talking about you or anything, ahahaha-" her gaze cut through me like a knife, "Ugh... Okay... He was... I didn't... I'm sorry." I got to my knees and prostrated myself before her, "I'm so sorry!" My face to the ground, I pleaded, "I never meant to spurn you that way, Lucy! You know that... I love you... You're the most precious person I've ever met..."

She knelt down and helped my head up, bringing me closer to her before silencing my ramblings with a kiss, "I know. We'll discuss this in our room, okay? Away from prying eyes this time."

As she helped me to my feet, and we headed back to my room, I prayed that Chrom wouldn't find me.

She closed the door behind us as I seated myself in the chair we kept by the bedside table, and she approached me, "So..."

I said nothing, feeling that I was already two feet into a shallow grave and would rather not dig myself any deeper.

"... Well, let me just be honest with you," she said after a small moment of silence, "I was under the impression that you weren't... attracted to me. And when I discussed this with Severa... Er, Selena, she suggested..." she stopped herself mid-sentence.

I felt my heart stop and a chill ran down my spine, "... Suggested what?"

Lucina shook her head, "No, it's... It's stupid that I even listened to her..."

"What did she say, Lucy?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

"She told me that if it was her you were ignoring...She'd assume you were... Well, cheating." she said this so casually, like it wasn't a serious accusation, "Not that she said you were, but... I don't know, after awhile I started having doubts..."

I stood up out of my chair and walked over to her, clasping her hand in mine, "Lucina, you know that I would never."

Lucina struggled with herself to look me in the eyes, "It's not you that I doubt. It's me... I mean, your team is made up of some of the most incredible, powerful, interesting people in the world. What could you find to like in... me? A sad, lonely child without any sense of humor from a broken future who doesn't even know what it's like to have a family."

"You say that, but... If everyone thought my sense of humor was garbage, we'd be the same," I argued with her, "Had no friends as a kid, my family was... dysfunctional, lacking. But you pull off swimwear better..."

Her reddened face quickly returned to that pale white she had whenever she was down, "So we're alike. The others are still more interesting, more unique. They have more character to them, more life..." she picked a single white rose from the vase I'd planted the bouquet in, twirling it around in her slender fingers, "I just thought you'd like someone... more beautiful than me, like Camilla or aggressive like Rinkah..."

That's what I was doing, then? Making her feel inadequate? I mean... I didn't intend for that to happen, "Lucina... I didn't choose you by accident. When I came here, I didn't even think I'd run into you, and when I did, I couldn't be happier. I committed to you before everyone else. I turned everyone who confessed to me down for you... Why would I put myself, put them through that if I didn't mean it?"

"... Yeah." she finally stopped frowning, breaking out into a small smile, "I see what you mean. I... should have just been honest from the start, too. Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" I asked, somewhat confused.

Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes, having laughed so hard, "I can't believe I doubted you... it's ridiculous to think that you would betray me after all this."

I nodded, "Of course," my brain thought of something to say, but before I could stop myself, "I mean, not that I wouldn't ravage everyone else in our army in another context..." ...Fuck.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Sounding almost like a total cartoon character for a moment there, she sputtered out of control and reached for Falchion, either on reflex or with intent. Either way, I feared for my life.

"No, no, no! I mean... I meant like!" How did I salvage this?! "If I hadn't, you know, met you... If you weren't here, I'd probably have grown close to someone else, and... Like that!" I was going to die a dumb man.

Lucina stopped speaking for a moment, staring at me with dead eyes.

I tried to shrug it off, "Like... I'm saying I could love them. I do! Just... Not going to act out on it. I'm faithful like that..." I didn't sound so certain of myself, "I have self control."

"Do you really?" She folded her arms and glared at me, her piercing gaze hurting my soul, "I'm not sure I believe you."

"No, I mean it!" I had to stand up for myself in this moment, or never again, "I would never! Under any circumstances, I'd never... unless you let me... None! Understand!?"

And that's when I knew... I fucked up.

Lucina's eyes widened for a moment as she reflexively drew Falchion again, "You said what!?"

I stepped back, half of me begging to run, the other half wanting to lie down and accept my fate. As she charged at me, Falchion drawn, I heard a certain song play in my head. To be continued...

At this point, the only thing I could do was this. I jumped forth and tackled her, sword and all, knocking us both onto the bed and onto the other side of the floor. The sword pinged off of the wall and landed on the ground behind us.

"Lucina, listen to me!" She looked up at me, half in shock, half in anger, "I didn't mean... I was kidding... Mostly kidding. I... Lucina, I'm just... scared. To love you, to be loved... If I leave... If I have to leave this world and I can't take you with me... I'd die." I fell into her chest, struggling not to cry as I made a mental comment on how she'd grown since Chrom's adventures, "I only use humor to mask that pain... I'm scared, but when I'm with you... I feel like I can do it, even if it terrifies me... Even if we're separated, I don't want to waste my time with you!"

Lucina slowly patted me on the head, holding me close, "It's okay, Robert. I won't leave you; I swear it on my royal blood."

I held her close, feeling the warmth from her pouring over me, "I... I know."

A bang at the door ruined the entire mood of the situation, and Camilla cooed, "Oh, dears. Please, don't make too much noise. You wouldn't want to make anyone jealous, now... Unless you want me in there."

Lucina blushed and hid her face, despite nobody being able to see her. Sighing and petting her cheek, I kissed her forehead before answering the door, only to see a smug Camilla shining a smile at me, "Sorry, Camilla. I sort of made Lucina mad, and she... Well, she stormed out."

"Again? The temper on that girl... Sometimes I think you could use someone a little less... bombastic. More calm, tempered..." she winked at me, "Maybe a little more motherly..."

Straining not to say anything stupid, I gritted my teeth, "N-no thanks, Camilla. Lucina would kill me if I considered that..."

Camilla leaned forward, "Want to know a secret, Lord Robert?" I had a bad feeling, but I leaned in anyways, "It's quite the doozy."

Shaking in my boots, I asked, "W-what is it...?"

She leaned into my ear and whispered something confusing to me. I gave her a quizzical look, but she just tilted her head and laughed, "Nothing, nothing, dear. Concern yourself with Fort Jinya above all else..."

The next morning...

I was standing with all of my forces outside of the fort's entrance, expecting a somewhat reluctant greeting. Lucina, Felicia, Rinkah, Maribelle, Panne, Emma, Shade, Nyx, Camilla, Beruka, Selena, Kyouko, Marisa, Amelia, and Reina all stood behind me as we looked up at the top of the gates, expecting to see someone...

...But nobody came.

"Hey!? Fort Jinya!? Anyone in there!?" Rinkah smashed her fist into the door so hard that it shook, dust and rocks falling off of the side of the fort.

Only then did my red-haired princess... Er, Hinoka, appear from above us, a fierce, grizzled look to her, "You actually showed up. What kind of... pompous jackass are you!?"

"Wait, what?" I was lost.

Hinoka pointed at me, a fury burning in her eyes the likes I'd never seen, "Murderer! Yukimura sent us word of Mikoto's assassination! Your life ends here, false peacemaker!"

And with a wave of her hand, her pegasi surrounded us, an entire wall of enemies as the doors to the fort opened and her wave of samurai charged towards us, blocking us in.

Okay... Just breathe and relax. "Princess Hinoka... What do you mean, her assassination!? We prevented her from getting killed by Vallites, if anything!"

"Don't. Mock. Me." Gritting through her teeth, she started spinning her naginata at such speed she could float down, leaping off of her pegasus, "I, Princess Hinoka, will avenge my mother and save my kingdom from your tyranny!"

Stepping forward and putting a hand to stop Lucina, I asked, "Then can you take me alone? ...Whether you want to believe me or not... They didn't have anything to do with this. I mean hell, Reina is here on orders from Mikoto herself!"

Reina, riding her loyal Kinshi, bowed, "It is as he says, Lady Hinoka. I came per her orders. Whatever information Yukimura has given you is-"

Hinoka cut her off, "Enough! Reina, I have no qualms against you. I imagine his ruse was quite sufficient at misleading you... But as Yukimura and his second in command both assured me in person... My mother was slain by him before he left."

Gritting her teeth, Reina just shook her head, "Poor dear has been tricked by witchcraft. You're just going to have to fight your way out."

"No!" I rebuked her, "I said I'll surrender, if the rest of them are let go! They're not involved in this, Hinoka. If you've any honour left in you, then you will do me this one... request."

"Request denied. Execute them where they stand," Hinoka turned her back on us, flying back inside, and the samurai roared, ready to shed the blood of the betrayers, rushing for us en masse.

Damn it, Hinoka... "Have it your way, then..." Drawing Yato, I spoke with a confidence unbefitting me as I struggled to keep my voice from cracking, "It was I who claimed the sword from Princess Corrin, the one that grants me a great task to complete! If you would defy the wielder of the legendary sword..." The sword began to be coated in flames, and I smirked at my many enemies, "Do so without fear, or not at all."

Reina soared to the skies over the pegasus knights, charging straight to Hinoka, probably to try and talk some damn sense into her. The knights tried to give chase, but Camilla and Beruka blocked them in midair, "Ah, ah, ah, boys and girls... Playtime isn't over."

"No fatalities, understood?" I shouted up to them while parrying a blow from an overly excited samurai, wishing to seize my life in my moment of distraction, "Cur!" I kneed him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. Twirling Yato once, twice, I whipped it forward, sending a barrage of flames at the enemy forces, sending some to the ground while forcing others to take cover behind knights or their own shields to escape the flames.

Camilla sighed, "Yes, dear..." A little bit disheartened, she still had her monstrous wyvern Malvado knock three knights to the ground, hurtling in a trail of feathers and screams, swinging her ax and severing the entire way through the blade pointed at her, down to the hilt, "I play rough, too."

The knight gulped and turned tail, flying away while crying. Beruka flew after, and with a well-placed spear throw, sent them down into the side of the fort, crashing into the courtyard below.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fatalities!" I shouted up at her.

"Animals count?" Beruka said that so stoically that I nearly allowed myself to be skewered by another opportunistic samurai, "Understood, boss."

Amelia screamed as a ninja appeared before her, "Wait, no! This is... Remember my training!"

The ninja laughed at the scrawny, shivering girl he faced, not realizing the quickness in which she spun her lance around and bashed him upside the head, knocking him out with a single blow.

Behind her, Marisa and the lead samurai of the enemy team were dueling, striking sword against scimitar as both pushed for an opening, a chance to turn the tide of battle in their favor. Marisa's brow furrowed, as sweat poured down her clothes and she finally saw an opportunity; she slit the hand of her opponent, the blade upending into the sky.

Rinkah took some guy clubbing, and Panne got the jump on several unsuspecting knights, shredding their armor with strategic pouncing. Only one dumbass was stupid enough to attack Maribelle, and she had beaten him down with her umbrella, berating him for being a son of a whore-mongerer who never learned any manners in battle or in life and reminding him why he was still a lowly archer and not on the frontlines like a proud warrior, attacking defenseless girls like a predator.

Selena and Lucina were back to back, blocking and disarming enemies in a flurry of cooperative moves. What excited me to see was Selena leaning over Lucina's exposed back to block a surprise arrow. That was cool!

Kyouko, Shade, and Nyx were slinging spells at any diviner or spear fighter dumb enough to try and hurt them, lifting waves of water, fire, ice, and lightning and shredding it down, not powerful enough to kill, but enough to make you wish it had.

Kyouko burned one half of an attacking diviner and asked, "Who wants bacon?"

I ran to Emma's side, "Bring me in!" She nodded, and after getting up on her pegasus, she flew at maximum velocity, ignoring my crying and screaming.

Once we made it above the crowds of fighting below us, Emma let me off, and I dived the twenty feet to the ground, slamming into it and nearly hurting myself in the process. I looked ahead, to find that Hinoka's guards had been defeated. Only two people stood in my way now.

"This does not bode well," the smug monk opened his mouth, "We may have to retreat, Setsuna.

Setsuna, still looking off into the distance, asked, "What?"

Azama shook his head, "Even in the face of death, you continue to disappoint me. I applaud your efforts. You astound me even now."

"Sorry... Wait, was that a compliment...? Oh, we're... fighting. Let's... go!" Setsuna let loose the literal perfect shot, going straight for my heart. I only managed to block it because right as she let go, I curled up in preparation. Her arrow pierced deep into my shoulder, and I squinted at my opponents through the pain.

Taking advantage of my weakness, Azama charged, "I'll just end this now. No need to ask the Gods for help this time."

I summoned lightning from my free hand and grabbed him by the hair, shocking him through it like an old cartoon. As he dropped his weapon and wobbled in pain, not caring enough to scream, I kicked him away from me.

Setsuna's eyes opened wider for just a moment, "Oh, that's...bad. Right, Azama?" Azama moaned in response, his sideburns becoming more literal, "You're right. I must strike true!" Setsuna took a single step forward, lining up the perfect shot. I knew I'd never dodge in time, and that this would be my demise.

I closed my eyes waiting for death, only to hear... Silence. After a whole five seconds, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Heaven's Gate (should I be so lucky). Instead, I saw a gaping hole, right where she had stepped...

"Thank god for traps," I said, not thinking of the context.

Running around the hole so as not to give her the opportunity to strike back, I charged to the throne of Fort Jinya.

Hinoka finally knocked Reina off of her flying partner. Reina crashed next to the throne and broke the earth beneath her weighty armour, bleeding from cuts and several bruises.

Reina gazed up at her former apprentice, basking in her victory, "You... finally beat me..."

Hinoka landed a jump from her steed and rushed to Reina's side, "No, no! Please, tell me I didn't wound you too badly!"

"You did me quite a number, there..." Reina bled from inside of her mouth, leaking onto her chin, "I'm... impressed. You have grown so... so much."

"Hinoka..." She focused on me instantly, "Your men have been...sufficiently distracted. And all of them... save one pegasus, maybe... have been spared. I've yet to take the life of a Hoshidan, and yet you think so ill of me..."

Hinoka stood up, glaring, "I'd never trust someone like you. I heard... about Mari, what you did to her..." she was gripping her naginata so hard every bone in her hands cracked, "And to lie to my face about my own mother..."

I sighed, "Fine, then. Kill me, if it'll make you feel better..." I dropped Yato to the ground, "I won't even fight back."

"Like I'd fall for such a gutless trap! I know better than to trust people like you, like Garon!" She continued staring daggers at me, the desire for murder in her eyes.

"I don't have armies of archers to shoot Sumeragi down," I gave my rebuttal, "Plus, you can't kill me if you don't fight."

Hinoka snarled, glancing down at Reina, who laughed at her plight, "Come now, Hinoka... when were you one to run from... a challenge?"

Shaking her head, she gathered her resolutions, and, atop her loyal steed, flew down the pathway towards me at blinding speed, her guard naginata at the ready. She aimed carefully, waiting for me to retaliate, to counterattack, to trick her somehow.

And when I inevitably didn't, and her naginata sectioned off part of my side at blinding speed. I couldn't even clutch my side as I crumpled to my feet. I wanted to cry out in pain, but my voice was lost. I didn't think she'd actually...

I felt myself blacking out, and I reached for my elixir, only to find it emptied out after my earlier fight with Rinkah left me on the verge of dying, too. I smashed the empty bottle into the ground, cutting my hand, causing me to wince in pain. Getting carved hurt; that glass cut hurt a bit more, somehow.

The pain started to drain away, the color returning to my face. The shaking stopped, and i finally looked to my side, to see Felicia there, every loyal, "I'm here, milord. I'm sorry; I was cut off by some of her men..."

"I'm just glad you arrived on time," I answered her, "So... Hinoka..." I rose up and faced her, Yato at hand, "Will you give me the chance to explain now?"

Hinoka didn't answer, instead motioning for her pegasus to rocket through the sky. I didn't intend to run, preparing myself to block her attack. Hinoka was faster, more skilled than I had expected, however; and her naginata pierced through my guard. Her pegasus circled me as Hinoka struck again. She would have been fatally precise, but...

"Guh!" Felicia bowled over and grabbed her own stomach, bleeding heavily from her new wound, having shielded me, "Milord... I..." she fell over, and started breathing more roughly, unable to stop herself from whimpering in agony.

Clicking my tongue, I shouted out, "Maribelle, see to Felicia's wounds! I'll beat the enemy commander now."

"Beat me?" Hinoka glared at me, "You think it's so easy, you upstart!?" She charged again, raising her weapon high, ready to pierce my defenses once more. Unveiling my newest tome, I grinned, and her surprised face told me all I needed to know.

Dropping Yato to the ground, I held up my other hand and fire ran along my veins in my right hand, now free as I curled my hand to form a ball of flame, the heated energy ball shooting sparks all around me. In the other hand, I dropped the tome, and static filled the air around me, my hair standing up straight as a bolt of lightning struck just near me. I couldn't hear, the loud boom was deafening. With my other hand, I started waving my hand around in a circular motion, a single bit of lightning forming.

I revealed my new technique to her, "I may have been training, but it wasn't just to master the blade... I intend to create new magic!" Shade finally arrived behind me, "Good, you're here. Toss them to me!"

Shade nodded, not sparing a word as she threw two scrolls my way. One fell into my raging fire, the other into the raising storm. They both glowed a deep, coarse green, flaring up. The flames, now blue, the lightning, now outlined by purple streaks of light, continued to grow in intensity.

Hinoka didn't hesitate, realizing that giving me time would only harm her in the long term. She was right to be cautious; not knowing this spell, I could have launched it close range and killed her, or so she presumed. Now she was speeding towards me, lance outstretched.

I released my right hand, sending a flaming mouse flying straight at her. Her eyes shot open and she pulled the hair on her pegasus's back to move, but she was moving too quickly. The fire flamed through her wings and she began a downward plummet.

Unwilling to be bested, Hinoka jumped from her steed, lance spearing through the air at me. I knew I couldn't dodge it, and by the look on her face, she knew it, too.

I released my left hand, and a tiger of pure lightning roared in aggression as the lance gored me in the stomach. With all of my might, I grabbed the lance with my left hand, and the lightning coursed through it. I flew back, burn marks covering my entire chest, having sealed off the wound on the front and propelling the naginata through my back into the castle throne behind me.

Hinoka was much less fortunate, as the blast shocked her back, and the tiger of electricity pursued her, striking her with claws of pure voltage and amps, searing her back with four claw marks and flattening her into the ground.

Maribelle, who had escorted Shade into the throne area, and who had just finished healing Felicia up, rushed to my side, "Gods, but you don't know when to fight strategically, do you!?"

"...Chester uses strategy. Magnus uses improvisation, reacting in the moment. Me... I innovate," I groaned as the gaping hole in my chest slowly closed, thanking magic for having such incredible power, and damned the physics that said this was impossible. "The Lightning Tiger Scroll and the Fire Mouse Scroll... They worked out, surprisingly..."

"Combining scrolls and tomes together, what a... frightening, risky proposal," Nyx deadpanned, clearly not approving of my methods, "I thought you'd know better than to experiment so recklessly."

Still wiping my hands of all of the blood, I laughed nervously, "Haha, yeah... I worked on that while I was..." Lucina arrived, and my face grew red from embarrassment, "Being a clueless bastard..."

Lucina stood over me, arms folded, giving me a look somewhere between disappointment, anger, and curiosity.

"I know, I took risks. You can murder me later," I started for Hinoka, who had struggled to her feet, and pulled out another naginata, a simple steel one, using only one hand as her dominant one was burned quite badly, "Princess Hinoka. You know that this fight is lost. Surrender."

"I'd sooner die..." she spat blood out and moved to charge me, when a single voice caused us both to stop in our tracks.

"Daughter!" We all turned to see Mikoto, the Queen herself, exiting a room from the lower floors, "Have you no sense to listen to reason!?"

Hinoka, gaping in awe, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, dropped her weapon, and ran into her mother's arms, crying, "I thought you were..."

Mikoto patted her head, "It's alright, my dear... I'll explain in due time. But first, we need to get you and the other men healed."

"But..." Mikoto gave her daughter a serious look, and she capitulated, "...Fine. I hereby surrender my forces, and Fort Jinya, to your command." She still said it a bit spitefully, not even glancing at me.

I sighed in relief, "F...Finally. Now we can plan our... Our next move... This isn't good," I was whispering to myself, "If Yukimura has betrayed us... No, Anankos might have already..."

In a few hours, we rallied the defeated Hoshidans to enter the infirmary and got them all healed up. Maribelle herself healed every one of them for the experience, though she didn't heal one 'lowborn cur', leaving him unconscious with marks from an umbrella still on his face.

Mikoto, Hinoka and her two retainers, Lucina, Camilla, and I were all gathered in the largest room in Fort Jinya, a room used for strategy in the upcoming war. The news delivered to us was quite dire.

"What!?" Hinoka exclaimed in disbelief, "Yukimura... betrayed us!?"

Mikoto sighed, not wanting to believe it herself, "He had men attack me, led by his man, Omozu."

"Whom we killed in battle. He's definitely a Vallite slave now," I muttered, hating the fact Omozu had returned. Couldn't he just stay dead!?

"Luckily, some man with black and white hair saved me. Said he was paid handsomely, enough to raise an army to take his home back," Mikoto was probably talking about Shura, that cunning rogue, "We escaped through a secret passage that led here, but... Yukimura proclaimed I was dead anyways, from the sound of it. He's likely using that to rally Ryoma and Takumi to war with you, Robert."

"And Corrin," Lucina added, "She might not buy it at first, but... Well, without you being at the capital..."

Mikoto shook her head, "And we can't return. Yukimura produced a body... We had a body double for me, someone to fill in. I never used her services; it would be wrong to endanger her. Yukimura must have planned to replace me with her as a puppet. When I escaped, he..." She shuddered, fearful of what he had done to her double in a rage.

"So people would believe you to be the double instead," Hinoka hit the nail on the head, "...I could only tell because... it's you, mom."

Holding Yato in my hands, I laughed to myself, "Great. Hoshido's Civil War is on now."

Mikoto explained, "Hinoka, this young man... He has made his goals clear. Some of his friends come from our future, thousands of years from now. He dedicated himself to changing history, to keeping us safe... By creating his own empire. One above Hoshido and Nohr both, to keep the peace."

"And because of that, we're now in a civil war," she bitterly commented, "Maybe Yukimura would have tried this without you being here, but... I can't trust you so easily."

"We have Fort Jinya, though. This can be our Hoshidan capital until we can depose Yukimura. But we can't even try that, yet. I have other places to go, allies to gather," I admitted, "Somehow, we need a distraction. I can't fight a war on two, three fronts."

Mikoto nodded, "Understandable. I have good news, then," I perked up at that, "Grado, the country to the west, is unleashing a full blown assault on us as we speak. They're crossing the border in massive groups. Ryoma, Takumi, and Corrin will be tasked with defeating them, but it will be a long, drawn out conflict."

Hinoka scowled, "So that will keep them mostly busy while you gather the allies and forces you need." She nodded, thinking this would be best, "Then it's... acceptable. I can have my men here try to round up the true Hoshidans... The ones who don't buy into Yukimura's lies. We can gather a considerable force here."

"You'd do that?" I asked her, somewhat surprised.

"Not for you," she said it bluntly, "I will not let Yukimura... or whatever is controlling him... take my country. For what he tried to do... I'll see him killed."

Mikoto joked, "When did all of my children grow so violent? To think Sakura, Corrin, and Azura are the calm ones..."

"Mom!" Hinoka argued, "Not in front of strangers, please!"

"As for you, dear..." Mikoto gave me the go ahead with an approving nod.

I began, "So Mikoto and I made a peace deal... While I dealt with the... invaders, and the allies. That you and your retainers would aid me in my plight... To ensure the other Hoshidans wouldn't just execute us all in cold blood..."

Hinoka glared at her mother, "You did what!? Without Ryoma's or my approval!?"

"Considering Yukimura, having you won't stop us from him killing us all now," I dryly added, "But you're an incredible woman... Fighter, I mean," I edited my words after she glared at me, "I'd like to recruit you and Setsuna... As for Azama, I think he'd do better in Corrin's service. She'll need help in the coming war, and it would be a sign of peace from us."

Azama exited the bathroom, only wearing a towel as the mist coated the entire room, "I'm fine with that. I'd rather fight guys in red than a bunch of strangers, anyways..."

"You know we dress in red, right?" Hinoka asked, somewhat unamused by his antics.

"Exactly," he smiled evilly, "Who better to send to an afterlife than friends?"

Hinoka began yelling at him, and I laughed, "And this is why Azama goes to Corrin... I sort of... need group stability, you know?"

Mikoto nodded, "Understandable. I will be joining you as well."

"What!?" I was caught unaware, "But..."

"I'm still a capable fighter," she answered, "And though I normally disdain fighting... I don't think you'd kill without good reason. And you spared my daughter, despite her open hostility, her endangerment of the ones closest to you..."

I bowed to her, once again in reverence and awe, "Thank you, Queen Mikoto. I promise to do everything in my power to live to your expectations."

Mikoto gave me a warm smile, "How else could I control my tomboy daughter?"

"Mother!" Hinoka yelled in embarrassment.

And that was how our journey took an unexpected turn. Yukimura had fallen to Anankos's influence, though whether it was my pushing that did it or... something else inside of him, I had no clue. Hinoka, Setsuna, and Mikoto had joined my party, Fort Jinya was under our control, and Hinoka's men rallied the loyal Hoshidans to prepare for civil war.

As for me, I had volunteered to introduce our three new members to the castle, after taking Azama to Corrin's castle in a quick conversation. It...didn't go smoothly.

"And your quarters are here..." I gestured to the private quarters, finishing the tour, "Any questions or concerns?"

Hinoka folded her arms, "No. You can leave, now."

Mikoto chuckled, "My, you're holding grudges? You've never lost before, have you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Hinoka responded, flustered at her mother's consistent teasing, "It's not like that!"

Setsuna just shrugged and went inside, ignoring the argument entirely.

I scratched my head, confused. I signed up for this, right? Haha...ha.

Sadly, I had a very foreboding feeling, a feeling of incoming danger. I hope I'm wrong, though...


	33. Avel, A Side Story

**Avel-The Knight Who Tried-Side Story**

 **A prologue, thirty-three years ago...**

General Gawain was a famous Nohrian Paladin, known for slaying all foes, a hero to many, a paragon of duty and honour. His victories were so prolific that he was awarded a special greatsword, forged of the richest platinum ore, into a blade known as Wolf's Bane.

He had one son by a mysterious consort, a boy named Cromwell. Cromwell was the black sheep of his family, and eventually had an illegitimate child, and an illegitimate marriage, with a woman named Lynn, a former prostitute. He named his son Avel, and on his son's fourth birthday, they had been at the side of Gawain's deathbed.

With no other family to leave it to, Gawain bequeathed his black and golden Nohrian royal armor, and his mighty blade, to Cromwell, who promised to keep it safe. Even in the coming years, struck by poverty, he refused to sell them to his wife's chagrin, always remembering the forlorn look on his father's dying face when she asked about pawning it off.

When Avel turned twelve, stars in his eyes as he wished to mimic his glory-winning grandfather, a sister, Maria, was born. The winter was excruciating, however, and Lynn died, freezing over in the night to protect her young child.

Upon his wife's death, Cromwell found solace in the Church of the Twin Dragons. He was only a boy when the name Valla began to disappear from people's lips, more a rumor than a real land. Deciding it was his noblest cause, Cromwell revived the Church's branches, and planned to bridge the gaps between Nohr and Hoshido. Little did he know this was his own undoing...

Avel, the young lad barely thirteen, was sent to live in the house of his grandfather, in the small village of Gawaina. It had been renamed upon Gawain's rise to fame, and no one knew the old name except the elders now. Avel took care of his younger sister Maria, barely a year old, with his childhood friend Shera. Aided by a kindly old spinster named Bertha, he managed to find work as a farm hand as the village.

Despite this hard work, he would still find time to practice with Wolf's Bane, longing to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. However, as long as his father's plan worked, what war would he be needed for?

Cromwell's death changed everything. The truth of the matter was that Yukimura's father, a brilliant strategist known as Yukiteru, saw great risk in the religion bringing the countries together. He feared that, due to expectations of charity on their part, Nohr would subsist off of Hoshido's food stocks, yet keep their arms to themselves. On the day Cromwell intended to open the church with a beautiful ceremony, Yukiteru sent a man to converse with him, to promise this wouldn't happen.

That man was a young ninja named Kotaro.

Kotaro, ignoring his lord's orders, killed Cromwell in cold blood, in front of poor Avel's eyes, and severed the church's union. Accusations were launched at Hoshido's doorstep, and Kotaro, blackmailing Yukiteru into ignoring his own activities, remained silent on the whole matter. He died, beloved by others as a hero, but only he knew of his greatest failure.

With Hoshido unable to intervene, Kotaro went home to Mokushu and employed under Saizo the Fourth. And within time, he had revealed himself a turncoat, killed Saizo, conquered Kohga, and led a mass execution of those resistant to his rule, the new Daimyo of Mokushu renowned at a young age for his cunning and brutality.

With the one opportunity of the two kingdoms uniting in trade and peace ruined by an upstart ninja, Avel, hateful of Hoshidans and ready for war, spent his time brooding over his father's death, his own inaction, and his dreams of defending the weak. However, he found solace working to keep Maria happy and healthy...

Two years passed...

It was a sharply cold autumn day when Avel finished working in the fields. He wiped sweat from his brow, looking o'er the field of corn. Gawaina was close enough to Hoshido to be spared the cruelty of the land's curse, and his village was one of many that supplied the royal military. Sighing to himself, he ran off to inform Bertha of the corn and wheat fields, how they were nearly ready to be harvested the second time this year.

Bertha was old, wrinkles adorning her face and hands. She ran the bread stand, and had kept Avel fed and healthy in times of drought or famine. He considered her family, and always visited her with a smile.

Opening the door to her small house after a quick knock, Avel called out, "Bertha? I'm finished... The crops are coming in exceptionally well for a second harvest."

Bertha's bones creaked as she stood up from her rocking chair, a kind smile shining through, "Oh, thank you, Avy. Ever since my son moved away, I've had no one to help me around here... Here, an extra loaf of bread. For Maria and Shera, too."

Avel nodded, grabbing the bag of bread with a cheerful grin, "Thank you kindly. But I must ask... You never mentioned a son before..."

"Oh, haven't I!? Oh, my dear boy Gunther should be home someday on leave... I'll introduce the two of you," she nodded, deciding they might get along, "Maybe he could help you join the army, even."

"Sure, I'd like that." Avel waved as he ran from her store, running down the stone pathways back to his little cottage on the outskirts of town.

Avel gently opened his small cottage door, peeking inside. Shera was holding Maria in her arms, cooing softly to the toddler. Avel had never seen a more beautiful sight. Avel was darker skinned than Maria, like his father, with short, coarse brown hair and a small mustache growing onto his lips. Maria was fair-skinned and had beautiful yellow hair tied up in small twintails, cut just enough to keep it from dangling to the floor.

Shera was another story entirely; she was a light brown, beautiful hazel eyes matching her wavy, brown hair, a mole on her right cheek, and dimples whenever she smiled too widely. She looked up to Avel, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Bertha gave you extras again, didn't she?" Shera asked, knowing the answer ahead of time, "She's too soft, she is. How will you ever learn to earn your keep?" she teased, sticking her tongue out and winking at him playfully.

Avel blushed, wiping the dirt out of his hair, "Hey, I work hard... I just save some effort for training."

Shera nodded, setting Maria down, and she ran off to play with a small porcelain doll Lynn had handcrafted for her; her last act as a loving mother, "She's a handful, but... She's worth it, you know."

"I hope you're not here just because she's cute," Avel suggested, blushing intensely.

"Maybe I like her brother, too. Who knows?" Shera gave him a mischievous smirk, "Now, would you like me to make dinner, or shall you do me the honours tonight?"

Avel smiled, "I've got this. I have to impress you tonight." He said it with false confidence. He'd fought wild wolves before, and trained with the village guards, but trying to win Shera's heart... Now that was scary...

After a nice meal, and a quick peck on the cheek, Shera left for her own home, and as Avel laid on the pile of hay he called a bed and stared up into the night sky through his small skylight he had made, he felt peaceful, the smell of fresh bread still wafting through his home.

Thnk!

A loud noise awoke Avel with a start, and he jumped to his feet, reaching for Wolf's Bane. The smell of smoke filled the air, and Maria began crying softly. Avel turned to see the front door occupied by a lowly bandit, a murderous profiteer who had abandoned the Nohrian army to raze farms for food stocks.

"Boy, drop the blade. That's what 'e came 'ere for."

Avel barely understood him beyond his thick accent, and in a single strike, killed the man threatening his home. Avel ran to Maria's side and placed her in the wardrobe, pleading with her to remain silent as he investigated.

The village was in ruins, fire pillars everywhere. Fearing for the lives of his friends, Avel travelled down the pathway, ignoring the panicked screams and the begging for mercy. Any bastard who came between him and Bertha, between him and Shera, met a quick, unsightly end.

Finally reaching the village square, he fled to the small building, the ceiling caved in with the body of a guard, tossed from the town wall. He stumbled inside, protecting his face from the waves of smoke, only to find Bertha, sitting at her kitchen table, a knife implanted in her spine. In her hands were what was left of a cobbler, Avel's favorite. Tomorrow was his 17th birthday... She must have made it just as the attack started, and they...

"Bertha, I'll... I'll avenge you, I promise!" Avel said it for her as much as himself, tears streaming down his desperate face.

When he exited the cabin, he saw the man responsible. Zhara, a former commander in the Nohrian Army, a renowned swordsman. He led the swath of mercenaries that had descended on his little town, "Child of Gawain! I came for the blade, a sword befitting a master like myself," Zhara spoke with confidence, the kind of a bastard who killed lizards and proclaimed himself a dragon slayer, a worthless, callous man with nothing but achievements to be had.

"You won't get it from me!" Avel declared heroically, the blood of his pathetic opponents shining in the moonlight, "I will end this now!"

Zhara snapped his fingers, and a guard dragged out three townspeople. Two were friends, but the last one was Shera, "We captured the last of 'em. Now give us the blade or we'll have to execute the whole lot of yas!"

"Duel me for it, swine! If I win, you leave us alone!" Avel bluffed, hoping it would work. If anything, he'd die before he handed his keepsake over, but if Shera could live, that was enough for him.

Dropping down from his horse, Zhara drew his blade, "Aye, then. A duel."

The duel was dangerous, but Avel remembered his training. The hot days in the sun, working like a dog. Bertha handing him a nice, cold glass of lemonade as he rested against the side of a barn, covered in bruises, hay, and sweat. And he pictured her cold, lifeless body, and he fought.

After a grueling ten minutes of combat, both covered in wounds, Avel disarmed Zhara, his sword flying into the air and falling into the ground behind Avel, who stood, smirking, "I won honourably, Zhara. Please... spare my friends."

"...If you wish." Zhara walked over to the three captives and untied their hands, barking an order, "Run out of my sight, curs!"

Avel smiled and watched as Zhara's men sheathed their weapons and stood back, allowing his friends to flee to his side. Shera reached him first, and they embraced each other in a hug. She cried into his arms, "Avel, I was so... so scared!"

"I'd do anything to protect you, Shera... I love you." He promised her, giving her a sincere smile.

Avel never had time to see the arrows, never had time to hear the screams. All he felt was Shera's body go limp, before he too was shot with several arrows. The world stopped, and he dropped the blade, to see Zhara lift it up and smile at him, a cold, heartless smile.

A thousand years passed, or so it felt like for Avel. In reality, it was not even a minute. He was blacking out as he grabbed Zhara's old sword, and when he finally came to, there were men scattered all around him. The archers had been gutted and left to scream, the others killed on sight. Zhara growled, on his feet, blood coating his body, as he desperately held onto Avel's sword.

"You can't have this back, worm! I'm the greatest swordsman alive, you bastard!" Zhara rose his blade, but Avel broke his guard, running his blade through Zhara's face. He screamed in agony and fell back.

Avel, covered in both his blood and the blood of others, retrieved his sword, and slowly walked up back to his cottage to hold Maria and cry.

Zhara survived that night with a scar on his face, and he never returned. He was never content being the second best, though, and his evil activities only grew in his jealousy...

 **Six months later...**

Gunter had returned to his hometown to find it in ruins, but he found in Avel a steadfast friend. Becoming his mentor, Gunter, known himself for his work ethic and loyalty, inspired it in Avel, and they both rose to be Commanders of their own units in a short time. Gunter found love, however, and fathered a child, taking him from the front lines for a time.

Avel was sent to deal with some troublemakers in the city of Cyrkensia, an allied city-state of Nohr, by King Garon himself. Proud of his standing, and having befriended a soldier by the name of Cyrus, the duo headed out to capture a ruthless gang leader who terrorized the small town. Avel went in his grandfather's armor, his fateful sword at his side, when he would learn an unfortunate truth...

Avel found a small wolfskin child being bullied by two older ones, but one look at him and they fled down the streets. Avel approached the young lad, "Are you alright?" He spoke authoritatively, decisively, with a hint of kindness.

The kid looked up to him, eyes wide in fear, "You're gonna kill me..." He began crying, and only then did his mother arrive on the scene. She saw him and snarled, much to Avel's surprise.

"Ma'am, did I do something to offend you?" he asked, taking off his helmet, "I never meant to insult."

The woman let her snarl go, "You are not the Slayer... Who are you!? Why do you wear the armor of our people's greatest enemy!? And the blade!?"

Avel looked down at his armor and sword, "These were from my grandfather, Gawain. He was a noble, a Nohrian hero..."

"He was the sick monster who nearly exterminated the Wolfskins..." The woman spat just mentioning it, and Avel could see it in her eyes, the truth... And this worried him.

He completed his mission despite the upset, but had the armor sold for coin to build for Maria a house and a caretaker. As for the sword, he had it melted down and replaced with an even sturdier axe. He called it Oathbreaker, for he had betrayed his entire family in his anger, and he refused to look back. His hero was dead; all that was left in his place a cold, heartless killer who played one.

Avel didn't change his ways, continuing to be a beacon of hope and heroism. He continued this, all the way until his twenty-sixth then he was greatly disillusioned; Gunter had been offered to join the royal family and gain dragon blood, but he refused to leave his family. In response, Garon had them killed as a message to others. No one defied the king.

Rumors abound now, of course, whether Garon performed the act, or whether someone else had manipulated the strings. Some suggest it was actually Camilla's mother who ordered the hit, wishing to make Gunter fall from grace through a meltdown, to further ensure her daughter the throne.

Gunter had taken a job mentoring Corrin, the newest princess of the Nohrian royal family, though she was older than both Elise and Leo. With Gunter's growing distance from the military, Avel found solace in his friendship with Cyrus, his wife, Nera, and their son, Silas, who befriended said princess. Avel was further disturbed when Silas was almost executed for interfering with Corrin's upbringing, and never forgave the royal family for it.

In only seven years, Corrin would be expulsed from the castle, starting the events of our story. But one last series of events would change Avel, would scar his wonderful personality with a permanence unbeknownst to him so far.

He was the renowned hero, the legendary saviour of many innocent lives, and was well-respected amongst the military.

Until one dark day, when a group of raiders sought to extort him for money. And they kidnapped poor Maria.

Avel, furious, demanded his superiors send an army to crush the slavers ransoming her off. Apparently, they were a powerful band of kidnappers, who seized high profile children and pushed them off; like the princess Azura, and now his poor sister. An officer said he'd gotten his captain to talk with Garon over saving her, but there'd be no promises...

A cold, rainy day, Avel returned to that officer, the desperation in his voice as they argued. Eventually, the officer revealed the truth; his captain was ordered to save the victims, but the captain disobeyed. Instead, he killed everyone in the raider's compound, leaving both victim and captor dead in his wake.

And that was when Avel broke. He killed the officer, and he pursued that captain, Captain Mirra, all throughout Nohr. He murdered everyone he loved; his children, his extended family, his wife, down to his favorite soldiers and his poker buddies. And when he finally caught up to Mirra, they said the torture he endured was long, arduous, and gruesome.

Avel hung Mirra's remains from a town square. He had gone completely insane; his life had been ruined many times over, and with everything taken from him... He had nothing left but hatred in his heart.

Garon, realizing how dangerous Avel was left unchecked, sent Cyrus and Gunter to recover their old friend; to capture him, if possible, to kill him should it come down to that.

 **Ruins of Gawaina, Six Years and 11 Months Ago...**

Gunter and Cyrus hitched their horses in the small stable built outside the front of the town. Though never rebuilt, it was used as a post between Fort Dragonfell, the Border Walls, and several other forts. Here was the last known sighting of the dreaded Captain Avel.

Avel, once the hero who had conquered the Ice Tribe without shedding blood; who had sent reparations to the Wolfskin Tribe to repay his grandfather's crimes; who had pledged to protect the innocent in the name of his beloved Shera... had fallen.

They found him in the remains of his old cottage, seated on his bed, "...I just wanted..." Avel started when they entered the room, "...Forget it. I'm to be executed now, correct?"

Gunter shook his head, "No, of course not. We were just sent to... to lock you away. To keep you from hurting others..."

"Garon ordered it..." Avel spoke, his voice a shadow of what it once was, gravelly and without any life, "The captain didn't disobey. Garon couldn't afford to feed the victims they'd save. The group notoriously crippled captives to make them helpless, unless paid not to. If Garon used food to feed them, the army would lose rations and rebel. If he let them starve, the people would rebel, and the army might have defected."

Cyrus dropped his weapon, "You can't seriously mean... Garon ordered Maria's death!?"

Avel was listless, "He cried over it... They called it the darkest day of his reign. He was never the same... It was only after this secret op that he became... the monster he is now."

Gunter grimaced, "You..."

"That's why... Gunter's family had to..." A tear fell from Avel's right eye as he reminisced, "We should just... leave. Abandon Nohr and never look back..."

Cyrus shook his head, "My job is to bring you to prison. I have to abide my orders."

Avel stood, snarling, grabbing his axe, "Even if they come from a madman!? You stupid dog! You've learned... nothing!?" And with one strike, Avel cut Cyrus down like lumber.

Gunter shouted, jumping back and wielding his lance in self-defense, "Avel, don't make me do this! I don't want to... to have to kill you!"

"End my suffering, Gunter..." Avel begged, crying as he removed his axe from his dead friend, "End me."

And with that final request, student and mentor battled, and... Well, the results are plain to see.

Gunter returned home, bloodied and battered, covered in scars and wounds, barely breathing. He told everyone that he had finally killed the insane Avel, who had even begged him to end his pain. Gunter never forgave himself, but more so, he blamed Garon. Even now, amongst Magnus's party, his blood boils at the thought of it.

Avel died in the small town of Gawaina, alone, disgraced, depressed, and without hope. And from his ashes came the story of a new man... A loner who made his own name in a different way.

For Avel decided the world had led him into a dark forest with only bread to lure him in, and as life chipped away at them like a trail through the darkened trees and broken branches, he donned a new name.

They would call him...

Hans.


	34. Chester, Chapter Six-The Village People

**Chester-Chapter Six-The Village People-Village Ruins**

All this walking was killing my back. And my legs. And my aesthetic. Man... Who know going uphill sucked this much? Maybe the Swede, but who cares about that when you make millions a day screaming at a camera!?

It's significantly worse when the village you intended to rest at was in flames, the only survivor had gotten wrecked by a single Faceless, and I was running like a bitch from a horde carrying her back to my team.

And to think, the day started so comfortably, too...

Of course, I'm fucking lying. The entire week was fuckin' awful. Where did it go wrong, you ask? Ehehe... well, it probably started when I ended up losing two of my most valuable team members because of bad life decisions...

Last week, it seemed only like 168 hours ago...

It had been a few weeks since the battle at the lava fields where I killed Zhara in vicious one-on-one pocket sand combat. Robert had somehow managed to piss the entire Hoshidan army off (again), and that was fine with me. Then he up and told me Mikoto had bailed from the capital and my mission was done before it started.

I was sitting in the den of my private suite (upgraded by Jakob as an apology for being a fuck). A knock at the door, and when I shouted, "Come in!," two familiar faces led themselves inside.

Zero had her arms crossed, giving me an annoyed look, "You idiot..."

"What did I do this time?" I asked, reaching for my jug of just water.

Elise twiddled her thumbs together, "Uh, how do we say this without making you panic..."

Zero slammed her open hand onto the table I was resting at, "We need you to take us somewhere safe. Leave us in a deep realm area for a while."

"How long?" I asked, concerned.

"Give or take eight months in there," Zero deadpanned, and my eyes rolled back in my head at the sudden realization, "We wouldn't be gone long... but, well, we can't fight in our conditions, now can we?"

Elise nodded, embarrassed, "And have, you know...some caretakers, since... Well, neither Niles nor I have ever... Uh..."

I got up out of my chair and walked to the nearest wall, ramming my head against it a few times, and then one last time for good measure, "So... let me just... You guys are... with child, then?"

"Gee, whose fault could that be?" Zero smirked, "If only we had an invention to prevent that kind of thing..."

"Well, we can't pull out now," I responded, my head still throbbing from the intense sensations of potentially brain trauma.

Elise turned to Zero, "That sounds familiar, huh?"

Zero put a hand over her mouth, silencing her, "Nothing, dear Princess, nothing at all! Now, uh... We presume you'll be there to visit us, unless, you know, things get dicey... So let's go find a deep realm to hide in, huh?"

Nodding, I peeked over at the doorway, just wishing Jakob would show his smug prick face. But he didn't, and that in and of itself concerned me.

We found a small deep realm zone near a smaller village we'd been travelling to as a pit stop. The other side was an old villa left by some noble family, not that I cared. After Zero cased the place for loot, she sent me more bad news, "Oh, by the way... We uh, tricked Effie and Arthur to stay here with us... We'll try to keep them off your back long enough to explain...this."

Jakob added, "And Silas and I are remaining behind. I'm a... an experienced wet nurse, to say the least of things, and I want to keep everyone safe. Plus, you know, if anyone needs healing, and I'm not around..."

"Why is Silas staying behind?" I asked, not willing to enter a village so heavily lacking allies.

Silas answered kindly, "I'll... I'm the head of the stables, you know? I have to stay back if we need to make a quick retreat. You know... In case invisible douches attack. It's another reason Effie and Arthur are hanging back."

"And I am hanging back to help with the caretaking," Cherche added, further souring my mood, "And if you argue, I will paint these floors with you." How could she say that with such a smile!? "Elise is a dear friend, and I will stand by her in this time of need."

I decided to stay in my lane and agreed to these terms. I went back to camp with just Olivia, Laslow, Peri, a distraught Virion (who missed Cherche already), and a completely lost Ricken. Odin was at the back of the group, making dark predictions of my life and promising to honour me in the next one.

Just the seven of us... Great.

When we returned to my castle, we found a messenger I'd never anticipated; Prince Leo himself.

"Chester, is that you? I'm glad to see you're still alive. We need to have an important discussion," Looking over at Odin, Leo sighed, "And he'll have to go to. It's urgent."

The five of us (Leo, Laslow, Peri, Odin, and myself) sat together in a room while Leo explained the awful news, "Word of Mikoto's assassination had gotten to Father faster than any of us expected. We figured Garon would recall you, he'd be happy. Instead... he ordered me to execute the lot of you while Xander is on the front lines."

"I mean, not all of us, right?" Laslow asked, a bit disheartened.

Peri nodded, "Yeah, dying is for everyone but us!"

Leo frowned, his eyes closed, his face distorted in a mix of sadness and anger, "He meant all of you. Including..." Leo trailed off. He meant Elise and his retainers, right? "Obviously, I couldn't agree to that, and when I informed Xander... He..."

Laslow sighed, "The proud bastard said orders were orders, huh?"

"Not that it's the first time his little sister was demanded executed by Garon," I said in a dour mood, "Corrin, Camilla, it was only a matter of time by now."

"Camilla?" Leo asked, his voice full of fear uncharacteristic of the proud prince of all Nohrians.

I realized I shouldn't have said that, "Iago updated my orders. Told me to... axe Camilla should I come across her. Failure wouldn't be tolerated..." I spat at the thought of Garon ordering my Elise to be killed, "Even if it's family."

Leo's mouth just hung open for a moment before he regained his composure, "No, no, I shouldn't be surprised. Father's gone off the deep end; cackling like a maniac and ordering mass executions... He's lost."

"Well, he's dead," I remarked casually, "And replaced by the king of a mysterious third kingdom with a monster impersonating him to bring war between Hoshido and Nohr. ...Would have said that before, but..." Laslow, Peri, and Odin all glared at me, while Leo processed everything I just said, "Hey, there was never a good time, okay!?"

"Putting that aside, I came to warn you and to join you," Leo announced, "I cannot abide by my idiot brother's attitude anymore, and we have to free him from Father... or whatever that... thing is from controlling him any longer," he stood up, determined, "I'm with you, Chester. Don't let me down."

I nodded, shaking his hand, "I won't give you up, either."

Leo asked, "But uh... Where's Elise? And Niles?"

Odin jumped in between us, "Chester, just... Just go, I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

I nodded, saluting him, "Make me proud, soldier," I turned and ran. After bursting through the door and hearing Leo's enraged screams, I saw Olivia and Ricken exit their rooms. Grabbing Olivia and Ricken by the hand, we fled into the forest near the castle grounds, just near the village entrance.

"What is all of this about!?" Ricken exclaimed, annoyed, "Why is everyone acting so weird!? I asked Zero, and she said I'd get it when I'm older... Like, what!?"

"Well, Ricken..." How should I break the news to him? Wait, no, Olivia's here! I can't snuggle her if I say this too bluntly, "When a woman and a man love each other very much, the woman forces the man into a relationship he didn't ask for." I reached into my pocket and started munching on cashews.

By the way, they exist here. Bought a shit ton of them in Hoshido, on the mountain. And the Lava Cakes. Shit was perfection.

"You like cashews, don't you?" Olivia laughed a little as I put them away, eating an entire handful.

I smiled back at her, "Well, they are good for me, I think. And I only eat them when I have anxiety."

Ricken tilted his head, "You haven't stopped eating them since we got to Hoshido, though."

Eyeing him, I put another handful in my mouth, chewing them while incinerating the bag with what little magic I could use, "Enough talk. We must hide now."

And it was just the three of us left... Until Ricken got bored, abandoned his post, and headed back to the castle. Olivia stayed to comfort me, though, and that made me feel better. I just had to ensure that as we camped out here, I didn't make her have to go on leave, too.

"I'm... glad," I spoke up, looking over at her, "That we get to all be together... My old life was... Well, it wasn't the worst, but... It just seemed like nothing would go right."

Olivia peered over at me, "Yeah, you've mentioned it very rarely... I'd still like to visit your world, maybe."

I sat up, confused, "What? Really?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, a cheerful smile on her face, "It's not perfect, but... I've grown accustomed to adventure, guess you could say."

"True, true," That was a far point, "If we ever... If I get to go back, I'd let you visit. Definitely."

As we both sat in the tent, me huddled up, clutching my knees close to my chest, and her, laying back and looking up at the stars, she decided to broach the subject, "I heard. From Elise herself, actually."

"Wh-what!?" I exclaimed, "No, no, that's uh... What I mean to say is..."

"I understand," she said, giving me a small smile, "About you and Zero, what happened. I was... planning to confess to you, but it seems I was beaten to the punchline," her face broke into a frown for a brief second, "...I'm happy for you, though."

I moved over to her, putting my hand on hers, "Olivia, hear me out. What happened with them was... unexpected. I um... I actually..." I cursed to myself before reaching into my pocket only to grab a bag of cashews. Wait, wrong pocket... I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box, and handed it to her.

Olivia carefully took it from me and sat up, opening it and gazing into the box, to see a ring, the ring Zero had gotten for the two of us, "It's... so beautiful, Chester..."

"Zero got it for me to... To give to you," I spoke sheepishly, my face burning up, "I... I love you, Olivia, and I've wanted to confess to it, but we never had a good time, and I... You mean the world to me. Every time we dance, I find myself looking at your beautiful smile, your graceful pose, and I think how lucky I am to have met you for real."

"Chester... That's so...sweet," she hesitated for a moment there, and immediately I took an entire bag of cashews and swallowed them all whole, "It's... Aren't you, you know... With the princess and Zero now?"

I heard a voice in the back of my head motivating me to go for it, and even though that shit got me in the bad predicament I was in right now, I decided to YOLO it. "There's room for one more, my love... Will you accept me, flaws and all?"

Olivia gasped, not expecting that, and even I felt my heart in my throat. I wanted to scream, to run, to hide, but I couldn't. This was my fate; to win the girl or not.

Olivia didn't answer. She, with the most flustered, surprised, uncomfortable look on her face I'd ever seen, ran from the tent. Leaving me alone, to my dark, dark thoughts... And no more cashews left to fill the hole in my heart.

And I feel asleep, alone in that tent, wondering if dawn would ever come. If light would ever shine on me again...

I awoke to the sound of forgiveness. Wait, no, just murder. Mass murder of a village, if I had to guess...

Feeling like I had nothing better to do, I grabbed my sword and my arrows, bow strapped to my back, and I slowly walked down the stone pathway to the village.

I reluctantly checked my watch, and to my horror, it had been six days. I'd been asleep for six days... I wondered how, but with the cold temperatures and the dark feelings in my heart, I wondered if I'd just blacked out.

If I had, I hoped I hadn't been the one to torch this village. I couldn't take pictures, then.

Shaking the dark humor out of my mind, I focused, running down to the village. My companions were in a locked up castle, and they were suitably able to defend themselves. The villagers were not, and if I had any luck, I'd help the resistance.

When I found the doorway to the guards barracks open, and every village guard member with their throat cut open, I scratched that plan and decided to flee. Until I saw a Faceless pop Mozu in the mouth, sending the poor village girl flying.

And uh... that was it. I picked her up and ran back to the castle, screaming all the way.

At the front gate, Odin slung a spell, blasting the Faceless in the torso, shredding him apart from the inside out in a pile of gorey visceral meat and organs. I would have been impressed if not for the villager bleeding in my arms.

Needless to say, this entire adventure had been a bit much for me. But alas, we had a fight to win. Or so I thought...

Turns out, Mozu was the only survivor, and with that information in hand, we could just leave the village and bail. But I just... Had to have those gains. And we had to make sure no one was left; I could always use a Donny.

And with that in mind, I left Mozu in the infirmary, and took Odin, Leo, Laslow, Peri, Olivia, and Ricken to the village to put up a fight for the ages.

When we got there, though, the Faceless had been destroyed. There were bodies of several Nohrians, but nothing major. Leo eventually surmised, "Likely Iago sent them to monitor us, and to destroy the village he expected us to be residing in. Thankfully, he can't get in our castle."

Odin smirked, "The foolish jester wishes to engage with a legendary mage of such impeccable skill!? What suicidal motive pushes that fallen magical fighter to pursue such a fruitless endeavor!? Were I to have Missiletainn in my possession; he would-"

Laslow put a hand over his mouth, "Enough, Odin. We understand. Iago's a bastard. But uh... That leaves the question; who killed them all?"

"That'd be little ol' me..." From the ruined villages, men in red armor stepped out. Not Hoshidans, or Grado soldiers, but Valmese. Lobster minions had followed us this far!?

I cursed to myself, "Thought we outpaced them. On your guard, everyone!"

That was when a certain adventurer approached us, "Congrats, Lord Chester. You were able to make Walhart mad enough to send me all the way out to the sticks to get to you. Luckily, Reeze knew where to find you."

"Dammit, Magnus. Now I have to punish you," I remarked to myself, making a mental note to ruin his day later.

Leo, opening his tome and giving the enemies a confident smirk, let loose his magical abilities. Trees arose from underneath the Valmese, and the way they freaked out as they were skewered by branches and stumps was somewhat scarring.

Laslow took that as his cue and rushed the enemy lines, engaging in several other sword users in a pitched battle, fighting feverishly to win. Peri, meanwhile, charged around, slaughtering people with a smile, blood coating her face as she severed people in half, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Ricken and Odin battled the magic users, engaging in beam struggles and blasting apart horses and mages alike in their battle to prove to the other their own superiority. Kids will be kids, I shrugged.

Olivia joined my side, and we targeted Candace, who was overwatching the battle with a sinister smile, "Draj! Er, Candace! You stand no chance! We can end this peacefully!"

"I'm sorry, boy, but you ruined that chance when you killed Zhara," she grabbed her bow and aimed it at me, confident as ever, "Any last words?"

I knew I couldn't shoot faster than her, so I had to stall, "Uh, please don't shoot me?"

Candace let go anyways, firing several arrows in my direction in quick succession. A tree arose beneath me, rising Olivia and I above them and above Candace. I jumped down, sword drawn, but she blocked it with the metal tip of her bow, knocking me away. She aimed again, but she stumbled when Olivia struck her from behind.

I nodded to my favorite dancer, and we both jumped in unison; we slashed through Candace from either side, and as she collapsed to the ground, I turned to look over the battlefield, now covered in trees, limbs, and my team, wrapping up the fight in their own way.

I turned to Olivia, knowing now was as good a time as any, "Olivia, I uh... I'm sorry for making things awkward. And passing out for so long. Like, I think I set us up in a deep realm and I..."

Olivia silenced me with a kiss, holding me close. In my shock, my body didn't even register to hold her, and she finally released me, "Don't scare me like that again, Chester... I love you, and I... I was so scared, but... I couldn't afford to lose you! I'm sorry I panicked!"

I patted her on the head, holding her close to me, "Don't think of it as a problem, Olivia. I understand why you left... I'm not upset. I'm just glad to hear you say that."

And this time I kissed her, thinking to myself that something had finally gone right for once.

Leo greeted me with an angered frown, "If you're done messing around," he put a hand to his brow, trying to calm himself, "We have a villager to heal. And we have to go... See my sister."

Oh, right.

Before we could head back, I heard a sword draw behind me. I turned back to see Laslow, his face fierce, "Chester! I will not let you tear my family apart!"

"Hey," I tried to shut him up, since, well, Olivia didn't know everything, "Laslow, calm down. This isn't the Olivia from your timeline!"

"So I can let you write me out of this existence!?" Laslow exclaimed, sword drawn, "I'm to protect my mother!"

I drew my sword, "What do you want, Laslow? I love her... And you know that I mean it... You have to."

Laslow scoffed, "Maybe I do, but I refuse! I will duel you here and now for my mother's honor!"

"Laslow, please, we have more important things to do then-" I tried to reason with him.

"What, your other wives!?" Laslow was furious, "They can wait for your ass to be thrashed! Now come at me!"

I accepted my own actions, "Olivia, I promise I won't hurt him. But we have to do this...' Walking down the steps, we faced each other on the opposite sides of the courtyard, "Whatever happens, Laslow, I want you to understand me clearly... I'm not exactly happy about endangering another you's existence. You're a great friend... But if you want this, I will oblige!"

Laslow hesitated for a moment, just a moment, but then he lunged for me. And I knew Candace was merely the appetizer; this was the boss of this level.

I tried to block him, but Laslow headbutted me, knocking me back. He whipped his sword up, and only by leaning back did it miss. Thanking my survival skills honed from Zero's surprise training sessions (IE, attacking me wherever I felt safe), I had grown accustomed to dodging.

Holding my sword at my side, I spun towards him, slashing in an arc. Laslow blocked it with his arm, the metal sparks flying off of his armor as he smirked at me, that same cocky smirk I'd grow to hate quite soon.

With his sword hand, he lunged for me, piercing my side. I shouted out in pain, leaping back. Laslow leaped after me, charging at a full sprint, bashing me with his armor and knocking me back. As he charged, I grabbed my arrow and shot him in the knee of his armor, just between the plates.

He fell off balance and launched over me, struggling to get to his feet. I managed to get up in time to block his next attack, and dodged when he struck with his elbow for another follow up attack.

"You're good, Laslow. Notoriously good," I complimented him, struggling to find my breath. My hands ached, as did my bruised face, "I won't just lay down and accept a loss."

Laslow smirked again, "I'm glad to hear that. You've certainly improved from when you started, but... It won't be enough!"

Shouting, sword flashing through the air, he sped toward me at full power. I had never seen him move so quickly, with such precision. I couldn't even block in time as he thrust his sword through my armor, knocking me off of my feet before he elbowed me in the back.

I crashed into the ground and struggled to get to my knee, only to find Laslow's sword at my neck, "Is that it?"

Grabbing the tome I kept hidden in my armor's one sleeve, I shouted the spell, blasting Laslow back with fire.

As the burning pain seared through him and his armor glowed red, I brought my sword to his right leg, and when he fell, kneed him in the jaw.

He crashed to the ground, straining to hold onto his sword's hilt, roasting his hands through the armor, "No! I can't... lose!"

"Anything is possible," I shot back, finally feeling like I had the edge.

Laslow stood up, his face contorted in pain and anger, "I let her down once! And I won't ever do... that... Agaaaaaain!" With a scream of rage loud enough to hurt my ears, he launched a flurry of attacks.

In desperation, I blocked with my arm, armor taking the brunt of the hit, though I knew I'd be bruised later, and my faithful blade, who shot sparks every time we clashed, pushing me back. Laslow continued striking at me as he reached into his other sheath and revealed a second sword.

Dual wielding now, he began striking at me, though I managed to fend off his attacks with my blade. He kept striking the blade though, and my hands began to burn in pain as I held up the defense. If I let go, if I tried to move, he'd destroy me. I was caught, and as he bashed my blade harder and harder, I fell to one knee, wincing in agony.

When he pulled back, I tilted my blade and shoved it upwards into his chest. He wasn't able to block it this time, and I felt the blade pierce his armor and strike true into his flesh. I of course, pulled back at the last moment as not to mortally wound him, but the point had been made.

I pulled my blade out suddenly, a streak of blood marring the field between us. There were drops of blood everywhere, and most of it was mine. I could barely feel my body, and I nearly collapsed then and there.

Laslow took one step back before falling to his backside, a grin on his face, "Damn, Chester... That was... That was good. If I hadn't been holding back, I would have won, but..."

"That was... holding back?" I asked in between breaths, the blood still leaking from my wounds.

"I couldn't kill my... father-in-law, now can I?" When he said that, my heart froze, and in that moment, as he gave me a sincere smile, I felt at peace, more than I'd ever been, "Just understand that if you ever hurt her... I won't hold back next time."

I nodded, reaching my hand out to shake on it, and he grasped it and we shook it, both of us sounding out an ow as our hands were sore, "I promise I will do my best to not let you down, Laslow..."

I saw the sky and wondered if I had hallucinated or dreamt all of this, but when my head hit the courtyard and everything went black, I realized I was only dying.

I awoke in the infirmary, and when I saw Mozu sitting not too far from me, I turned and struggled out of bed. My clothes had been changed, thankfully.

"Mozu... Uh," I hesitated, unsure how to bridge this, "I'm glad I could help you, you know... I'm... terribly sorry about your village."

Mozu gave me a small smile, but her worried expression returned soon after, "I know you helped. Your butler friend explained to me as he healed us up... He was worried about you, you know. He even asked me not to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so? Hm. Well, Mozu, um... I don't know what you intend to do now, but if you want to... to stay with us, you know... We can train you, hang out. Whatever. You're welcome here."

She nodded, "How do you know my name, though?"

"It's a long story," I evaded answering outright, "I have to... Go check on a couple of my party members now. When I return, we can talk more. Um... Yeah."

She waved, "Thank you, Chester. For... everything."

She was adorable, wasn't she? I ignored that for the time being and hurried my ass over to the deep realms. I leapt through that shit, bursting into the villa like the Kool-Aid man, "I'm here!" I crashed into the nearest end table in the hall due to my forward momentum, hitting the ground with a loud crash.

I didn't see anyone there to greet me, so I slowly got up and headed further inside. Zero was in the East Wing, so I went there first. Rushing to the stairwell, I stumbled up the stairs and hurried to the master bedroom, pushing the door open. I was greeted with a sight I'd never have expected.

Zero was clutching two bundles of joy in her arms, giving them a gentle smile as they looked up at her, "Awe. Nina, Aika... It's daddy. Daddy's here now..."

Cherche nodded to me, and I ran to Zero's side, looking at the two bright-eyed babies she was holding so carefully, "Zero, they're... They're beautiful. They have your eyes."

"Hopefully that's all they get from me," she joked, smiling down at them, "I uh... I'll be here for another day or two. At least until they're toddlers... You won't even notice the time flying by for us."

"I'll be sure to visit a couple of times, them," I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm here for you. Uh, when I'm not getting my ass handed to me by Laslow."

Zero chuckled, "Ah, so you kissed his mother finally? I can see why he'd be upset."

I looked from my children, to my dear Zero, up to Cherche, "Did you hear from the West Wing?"

Cherche shook her head, "I've had my hands full. I worked Silas like a dog over here, he's passed out on the couch just outside this room. Effie, Arthur, and Jakob are with Elise."

"Then I should go see them post haste," I decided to joke, "I owe Jakob an apology. Or several."

Zero laughed, "See, kids? Fatherhood does change people."

I puffed my cheeks out at her, "Sh-shut up! You're the one going soft!" I ran out before she could retort that she had always been soft, not wanting to expose the kids to Zero's less appropriate traits just yet.

The West Wing was quiet, I presumed for similar reasons. Two happy daughters. One who would grow to love Yaoi to no end, and another who was a total mystery to me.

I wonder what kind of child Elise and I would have together. I was... scared, but excited. We'd discussed this just before she headed into the deep realms.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw the door was open. Jakob must have left to get some water or something. I walked up to the doorway, but Jakob stepped out from the room and grabbed me, "Sir... Sir, listen to me..."

"What? What's wrong?" Jakob held me firmly, and my bad feeling only intensified, "Jakob, what's wrong with Elise...?"

"Sir, I..." Jakob let go of me and felt a tear fall from his eye, "I... Well, Elise had the child, her son. She named him Camerrin. After her sisters, she said... I received news from Arthur of your wounds, and I left to heal you both, and when I returned..."

No, no, no, no, no! Dreading the end to his story, I pushed him out of the way and entered the room, only to see Elise, covered in blankets, her eyes closed, a look of peace and tranquility on her face.

Effie was at her side, and when she heard me enter, she spoke in a solemn, cold voice, "...She asked me to tell you... That she loves you, Chester. And I am to protect you now, with all I am. She said she had no regrets..."

I rushed to Elise's side and put my hands on hers, only to feel the pulse gone from her. I checked her neck, and when I received the same response, I felt my heart break.

"Arthur took the baby to Zero..." Effie continued, "He left through the downstairs hallway."

Jakob walked into the room behind me, "Milord, I... I'm sorry, but... She lost too much blood, and... it was rough on us both, I got no sleep. I tried, Chester... I tried..." Jakob fell to his knees and started crying into his hands, unable to hide his guilt.

He couldn't mask his pain, and I knew I couldn't either. I bent down and kissed Elise on the cheeks, my tears falling on her pristine face, "I... I won't ever... I love you, so, so, so much, Elise... I'm... I'm sorry that I did this to you... That I..." Facing the wall, I punched the marble so hard it chipped and cracked, screaming so hard that my vocal cords were nearly torn forever. And after I let loose a scream that rattled the windows and tore through the house, I collapsed.

While I was unconscious, I remembered the last time we talked...

Elise was introduced to her own suite room, and she was ecstatic, "Chester, this place is beautiful, I love it!"

"I'm glad you do, Elise," I said, meaning it, too. The wallpaper was white with purple and yellow flowers adorning it, some of the most realistic, beautiful artwork I'd ever lay eyes on.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elise commented, "Man, I'd love to live here... Hey, Chester, when our adventure is over, we can live here together!"

I sat next to her, holding her hands in mine, "If you want, but... We'd age faster in here than outside of here..."

"No worries, Chester," Elise kissed me on the cheek, "Even if that happens, I'll be fine. We're going to grow old together, and raise our kid, and we're going to have so much fun! I promise!"

I chuckled, bemused by her optimism once again, "If you want. Hope Zero's okay with that peaceful kind of settling down."

Zero, standing in the doorway, laughed, "Of course I would. From here on out, I'm with you, Chester. I... We're here together, now," she put her hands on Elise and my shoulder's, "I... know I acted rashly before, but... I choose to live with you guys. And nothing..." she scowled for a moment, "...will ever separate us, so help me. We're family, now."

Elise jumped up and hugged Zero, "Yeah, we are! I love you, too, Zero!"

Jakob knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude, "Milord, you have to head back to the castle. Cherche went to scout and spied a stranger. You should investigate before it gets too late."

Sighing, I hoped it wasn't Xander, or I'd die then and there, "Alright, guys. I'll be back soon as I can manage it. Then we'll get to coddle our kids, okay?"

"Sure thing, Chester!" Elise smiled wide, waving me goodbye.

...If only it hadn't been our last.


	35. Magnus, Chapter Six: Hopping the Border

**Magnus-Chapter Six-Hopping the Border-Border Walls**

It was a dark day when my map updated with a bevy of information. I guess I'll start with... the order it happened in, I guess.

Robert managed to take down that weirdo Pablo. Not that I remembered him until he showed up, that is. I'd congratulate him for killing that bastard, and that cunt Thor, but... Camilla betraying him was just cold-blooded, man. Straight savage.

And Lucina dying on him? Damn, that tugged on my heartstrings. His mirror self must have been looking out for him some, but I wonder how odd it must feel to be with a... different Lucina.

Then Anankos had the god damned nerve to revive Lucina to fight him. I couldn't imagine what that put him through. He probably needed a stiff drink right about now.

Corrin managed to close the portal and keep Grado from throwing out endless hordes of monsters, so that was good. Gheb was dead too, but at the cost of Zonta. And with Tana going home, it made me worry that if I recruited someone from Sacred Stones that they might up and leave before our journey concludes.

Chester managed to get with both Niles, or Zero as she preferred, and Elise, but I feared that Olivia might not be as pleasant an experience for him. Then Zero got captured by Zhara and his men, and... Well, Zhara was a fuck.

Robert had to fight Hinoka, who was being exceedingly difficult this time around, and he managed to recruit her, Setsuna, and Queen Mikoto. Yukimura had betrayed her for the throne, and if I wanted to kill Anankos, I had to stop Yukimura as well.

Finally, Chester... Well, he defeated Candace, and after a duel of honour, came to terms with Laslow and Olivia, who accepted his feelings in turn. But then Elise... Damn it, Chester. She was... The risk was too much, and now...

I pulled the imaginary cigarette out of my mouth, stomped it out, and opened the portal to Chester's castle. He needed me right now... I knew that much.

The portal left me at the gates, and I stepped inside, looking around. No one was out and about as expected of them; no, it had the atmosphere of a funeral, alright.

Begrudgingly I trudged to the mess hall to find Jakob inside, his hands clasped over his face as he sobbed in a corner. Silas was trying to comfort him, but when he noticed me, he put a finger to his lips and came over to me. Together, we walked outside.

"Thanks for coming, man," Silas started, "I'm glad you got my message. I can't help Chester now, so I put in word to you and that other guy... Anyways, thanks for coming."

I joked, "Maybe after this, Chester will lighten up with you and Jakob, huh?"

Silas shrugged, "Not that I wouldn't be grateful for that, but... I did it for him because I'm his friend."

"Did I get here first?" I quizzed him, curious.

"No, no, the other lord arrived first, but... Well, he told Chester he needed to keep on rolling through life, so Chester ordered Peri to kill him, get the body, normal stuff." Silas laughed awkwardly, "Not that I expect him to die, but..."

I heard screaming and turned to see Robert, clutching his bloodied arm, run up to me, "Okay, I think... She's unconscious now... God, I make one bad reference and he kicks me out of his entire school environment..."

I just shook my head in disappointment, "Shut up and come on, already. We need to be serious for this."

"I was trying to be..." Robert whined, stemming the bleeding as he waved his hands and a green light emitted from his fingertips, the wound sealing as if healed by magic, "But fine, let's go."

Together, the three of us headed into Chester's private quarters and paid our respects to his teammates before knocking on the door to his room.

He didn't answer, so I pushed the door open, "Chester... It's me. Robert, too. And Silas."

Chester looked up at us, bags under his eyes, his cheeks stained with tears, "And I thought it couldn't get worse... Guess I jinxed it."

"We-well fuck you, too, man!" Robert's voice cracked, "I nearly died out there!"

Ignoring him, I walked up to Chester and seated myself across the table from him, "Chester... Look, man. I... I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to... Well, to..."

Robert sat next to me, finishing the thought, "His love is dead, Chandler. Don't fucking drag the line out."

"Excuse me, asshole, I'm trying to help!" I shot back.

"Yeah, for him. You were so helpful when I lost Lucina..." He was really doing this right now?

I glared at him, "Hey, I tried! That's not fair to say that-"

Robert cut me off, "What do you know about watching your most precious treasure get taken from you!?"

Chester started humming a song, breaking out into tears again.

"Dammit, Robert, not now!" I pushed him out of the chair onto the floor, disgruntled with his attitude, "Chester... I just want you to know that I'm here. Okay? If you need anything..."

"Unless you're willing to cosplay for life, you won't be of much help," The bastard quipped, "I came to offer him real hope."

Chester stood up, his chair falling back onto the floor, his face lacking any discernible emotions left, "What hope could you possibly offer me...?"

Robert answered quite confidently, "If you didn't know, kitsunes have a legend about them. Catch one by the tail and they shall grant you a wish," Chester looked up, color returning to his face, "As long as it's not selfish, like immortality or greed, it won't backfire on you."

"Really? I didn't know about that..." I said offhandedly, wondering if I could catch one.

"Of course, they're fox spirits, so it's pretty difficult, but... Well, I doubt Chester would accept anything less than success right now," Robert said with confidence, "And I'll go with you when you reach the mountain's path, alright? I need to go there anyway, and I could be a good distraction."

I didn't want to be left out, "I can go, too!"

Robert sighed, "Yeah, it's not like Cheve is under attack by Grima's men, and you have little time as it is. Magnus, just... Chester will make his way to the hamlet, and I'll go with him. You should focus on protecting your team. Because, as they say, bad stuff comes in threes and..."

"I'm not going to let anyone in my team die!" I shot back.

"So you're saying it's our fault?" I winced at that accusation, "That because I trusted Camilla, because he trusted Elise, that we let it happen!?" Robert grabbed my collar, giving me a fierce expression I'd never seen from him, "Then give me lessons on being perfect, why don't you!? Tell me how we could have avoided this, huh!?"

Chester put a hand on Robert's shoulder, "...Let him go. He... He didn't mean that."

Robert nodded after a bit and set me back down, turning away from us, "...I, I know. But something just... Whatever. Forget about it. We have our plan, yeah? We can discuss this more later."

I nodded, "Yeah, that... That would be best."

When Robert and I stepped outside, I asked him, "What happened, man? You wouldn't... Well, you freak out sometimes, but that was... something else."

"Not everything that happens in our lives is on the damn map," he offered some explanation, "I... She left me."

"Who?"

Robert stepped up to me and pulled out the sword from his sheath. It wasn't Yato, but Falchion... "Those memories... Anankos used them to... to control her again. And she... She saved my life."

I started putting two and two together, "Wait... Tell me she didn't-"

"She ended her own life to stop herself from..." Robert sat on the steps and spat onto the ground, blood mixed in with his saliva as he bit his lip so hard he bled, "I lost her twice, and this time... This time, I can't just go and find another one. I have to accept that... the girl I knew and loved is dead now. And even if another were to cross my path... It would never be the same."

"Robert... Why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled at him as he put his sword away. I only noticed then he had two swords on his person now, and Yato must be the other one.

He just brushed me off, "Does it matter? It was my fault, right?" He turned to me, tears falling down his face, "I'm just the fuck up of our group, huh?" And like that he teleported out.

I grabbed my own stone and tried to follow him, but it notified me that his castle was unavailable at the moment. Damn it... Why now!?

Feeling defeated, I teleported back to my own castle, the feeling of loss omnipresent. I was morose, torn up by my friends' losses, but I was also afraid. Afraid that the same might happen to me...

"Magnus? What's up!?" I nearly had a heart attack as Anna approached me, cheerful as ever, "What, did I scare you?"

I sighed, thanking the stars it was only her, "Anna, for fuck's sake... I just..."

Anna noticed the aura of sadness and asked, "Magnus, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"...Well, one of my friends had his lover die having their child, and the other had to watch his wife kill herself to save him," I was blunt and direct about it, "So no, I'm sort of... Not feeling too good."

"...Oh, that's... Well," Anna tried to come up with something to say, "You wanna get somethin' to eat?"

I nodded, "Y...Yeah, I could do some food."

Anna put her hands up, "Alright, I'll cook for you!"

"What, you?" I laughed at the thought.

"I can cook!" She pouted at me, giving me a serious glare.

I rolled my eyes, "Since when?"

Anna looked me in the eyes, "Since I wanted to be a good wife... to you."

Oh... Um... This is a bit awkward now, isn't it?

The two of us walked into the mess hall, where I found Cordelia waiting for me, "Hey, Magnus. Anna roped me into this, too."

"Oh, really? Hahaha, sounds like her, doesn't it?" I sat down beside her as Anna rushed into the kitchen and did battle with the utensils inside, "She's... really changed."

Cordelia leaned back against her chair, "Yeah, she has. Deep down, she's really kind, you know?"

I looked down at the table set before us; one place for each of us, "I'm... glad. To have the opportunity to see that side of her. It's...refreshing."

"From what she said... You were lonely for a time, too. I think she recognized what you had in common, and that's what brought out her best," my companion commented casually, "Even me... We have all seen dark times, but the fact we're all here, that we're together... It makes it all worth it."

Ignoring the pretty blatant death flags she was putting down, I agreed, "I won't have regrets about this, I think."

Cordelia smirked, "Can't you be a little more confident?"

"I'm trying," I fired back as Anna placed our meals down in front of us. Baked beans, potatoes mashed to a soft mush and coated in gravy, bear meat stripped from the bone and cut into fine pieces of meat, a bit of sauce covering each of them. I took a bite, and the tangy barbecue style-sauce brought back memories of home, in a good way.

Cordelia's eyes lightened up when she swallowed a single piece of meat, the delicious, tender flavors as it practically melted in their mouths, "Ahh... So... good!"

Anna, taking off her Kiss the Chef apron, took her own seat across from us, a satisfied grin on her face, "When I eat out, I go all out."

"If you kept that on, I might have kissed you," I joked, giving her a small smile.

"Oh? I'll hold my breath," And she actually closed her mouth and waited. Wait, seriously?

I rolled my eyes, "Anna, come on... Anna?" She shook her head, and feeling I had no alternative, I snuck under the table and picked her up out of the chair. Twirling around with her in my arms, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Anna clung to me, smiling as she practically purred in contentment.

Cordelia laughed, "You really do look official... When's the wedding?"

"Well... I never really... Anna, could you plan the... The weddings?" I said, still embarrassed.

Anna gave me a thumbs up, "No problem, Magnus. I've got your back."

And that was how Anna began the preparations for my wedding... to multiple people. Great.

After Cordelia and I finished our delightful meals and Anna took Cordelia off to get her measurements, I headed back to my room, a feeling of warmth in my heart.

Walking into the hallway and heading towards my room, I felt someone spying on me. I stopped and peeked around the corner, only to be knocked to the floor by a very excited scruffy ally of mine, "Magnus. Saw you hanging out with the others. Why didn't I get invited?"

"Hey, don't pout, Velouria. I didn't mean to leave you or Flora out... It was just Anna, Cordelia, and I, you know? I'll spend time with you too, if you want," I offered.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up into her chest, holding me close, "Mine."

I put my arms around her and held her close to me, feeling her heartbeat. She smelled like citrus, oddly enough, "You bathe more, don't you?"

"No one wants to marry a girl who smells like wet dog," Velouria commented shyly, her face blushing as her ears lowered to either side of her head.

"If it was you, I'd survive," I put my hand on her cheek and gave her a confident smile, "You're one of my greatest treasures..." Isn't that what the other guys said about their... dead lover... Oh shit, hope I didn't jinx it.

Velouria sniffed me intently, "You smell like strangers. Is everything alright?"

I gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah, it should be. Tomorrow, we'll reach the border walls and deal with the Plegian Army."

"Those guys again?" Velouria growled, "Father and I shall begin the hunt for them, soon."

"Uh, it'd be best to wait for-" Keaton showed up, grabbing me from behind on the shoulder.

Keaton grinned at me, "I assure you, Magnus. We'll be fine. Besides, you've taken up so much of her time of late... Well, I might be sort of missing her is all..."

Velouria joined her father's side, "Come on, don't cry! We'll go right now!" She gazed at me, "See you when we get back... Daddy."

Keaton's eyes flared up and as he moved to probably murder me, Velouria tugged on his clothes harder, dragging him down the hallway as he kicked and scratched to escape. Maybe it's best they go off for now... Uh... Yeah.

Sighing to myself, I headed back to my room, only to find Flora awaiting me, "Master, you're back."

"Flora, you know that... You know what, forget it," I pulled Flora over to me and planted a kiss on her lips, "Call me whatever you feel like, but I'm still going to treat you all the same."

Blushing intensely, she looked away, "Well then... To think an ice tribe maiden could burn so hotly..."

I had flashbacks to Birthright in that moment. I know she didn't mean that... I hope.

"Tomorrow's going to be an intense day," She said, placing her hand on my cheek, "I think you should rest early."

I didn't argue with that. Picking her up bridal style, I laid her down on our bed before getting in on my side. As she clung to me under the covers and my head hit the pillow, I wished that we could just stay like this forever...

But everything has to end some time...

I was awoken by a familiar citrusy scent as I was pounced on by Velouria, "Honey, I'm home!"

Unfortunately for me, she had put one of her feet firmly in my groin and I bowled over, falling out of the bed, clutching my injury, and twitching occasionally.

Velouria looked over the side of the bed, her tail swishing back and forth as she amused herself with my presence, pained or not.

And like that, my peaceful morning came to an end...

By the time our forces reached the border walls, we found that the entryway had been completely destroyed, ruined bits of rubble and splintered wood scattered everywhere.

Gaius smirked, "Well, well, well... Anna, let's go."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, neither of us are particularly gifted in battle, so Anna and I are going to case this place. Take any valuables, the good stuff," Gaius explained, "Plus, it keeps us off the front lines. We can take out archers, other thieves... Anyone not suited for front line fighting."

Tharja walked up to him, "I'll go with you. For our lord's peace of mind," she glared at me, "He worries too much, and I can taste his paranoia in the air."

I mean, she wasn't wrong, "Thank you, Tharja. That means a lot to me."

Cordelia had Lissa on her back, "We'll watch the battle from the walls and swoop in when necessary, right?"

Lissa cheered, "Of course! Go get 'em, Magnus!"

Henry snapped his neck twice, "The blood will flow now."

"Gregor is excited to see combat once more," Gregor announced, drawing his blade, "It is pleasure unlike any other, fighting."

I sighed to myself, wondering why I couldn't have more normal teammates. Flora brought me a cup of tea, and I thanked her, drinking it quickly as I configured a battle plan. Gaius, Anna, and Tharja were looting. Cordelia and Lissa were support and our cavalry, and Gregor, Henry, Flora, Velouria, Keaton, and I would rush them. Good, good.

Wait, where the hell was Gunter?

He was nowhere to be found, and though that concerned me, I had a battle on my hands as I heard shouting in the distance. I drew my blade and faced the horde of Plegian soldiers headed our way, "To arms! We'll find Gunter afterwards. Let's go!"

And like that, we charged into battle.

Keaton and Velouria transformed, and one of the enemy guards shouted, "Oh gods, it's those dogs again! Fuck thiiiiiiis!"

He turned to run but his boss, the incredibly generic douchey guy named Orton, cut him down with one blow from his axe, "Either you run through them or I run this through you..." Motioning to his axe, he screamed at his men, "Now move!"

Keaton ripped through several of his enemies, the poor soldiers dying easily as he carved through them like candy. Velouria jumped over several of them and charged straight for the boss, apparently not giving a single shit.

I charged after her, blocking the attack of a cavalier as I stabbed through his friendly mage ally, dodging a couple of arrows. I was fearful that the archer would hit me the next time, but Anna snuck up behind him and kicked him over the walls. He plummeted down below onto one of his allied fighters, the two flattened in the fall, blood pooling near them.

Another archer up top aimed for her, but Gaius stabbed him in the side as he threw him over. The enemy troops noticed the falling body and ran to get out of the way.

Henry charged up as much energy as he could muster for a magical and thunderous attack, raining entire lines of lightning at our enemies, searing the ground, splitting and cracking it as the electrical attacks marred the ground and foe alike. He was careful not to hit Keaton or Flora, who was amongst them, flinging shurikens and killing people.

Another guard attacked me, lance drawn, and I sighed, "I don't like killing people, but... If I have to..." I grabbed a dagger from my pocket and flung it at him, hitting him the chest. As he reached for it, I slashed into his neck, pulling my sword out and watching him crumple to the ground.

Velouria lunged towards Orton, who smirked and sidestepped her attack, slamming his axe through her side. She howled in pain and lost her transformation, struggling to get to her feet again. Orton knocked her over with the back of his axe and a soldier picked her up and ran off with her. No, son of a bitch!

Orton's men blocked my way, and without hesitation I pushed myself to my limits, blocking attacks, parrying thrusts, avoiding balls of magic or arrows. Henry sent a blast of fire my way, scorching them, allowing me to reach the other side of the battlefield.

Lissa was healing Keaton, who had been brutalized by some of the enemies, "Cordelia went to save her! Go!"

"Orton! You're mine, you bastard!" I shouted in anger and desperation as I charged for them, unwilling to allow him to ruin my happy life. Orton moved to block my attack, but he was unable to match my superior speed. I ducked under his swing and thrust my blade right through his arm, severing it.

Orton jumped back, screaming, "You bastard! I...Gaah!"

Holding my sword out, I demanded, "Tell me where she is and I'll kill you quickly."

"Not a chance, bastard," Orton spat blood onto the ground, trying to swing his axe with one hand. I blocked his attack, "...Damn."

With a wide arc, I swung right into Orton's side, and as I felt my blade enter him, I pushed as hard as I could, sliding the blade through his stomach and to the other side, severing him in half. Orton screamed in agony as his top half hit the ground and his bottom half took a step forward, flopping down uselessly in front of me.

I turned to find my allies grouping together, but... Anna was missing amongst them.

Running over to Gaius, I panicked, "Gaius, where'd she go!? Where's Anna!?"

"She was with me one moment, gone the next. How should I know!?" He shouted back, "We got split up by some guards!"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck!

Flora ran to my side, "Milord, what's wrong?"

"Flora, with me... Let's go. Keaton! Sniff out your daughter, let's go!"

Together the three of us charged ahead while Lissa healed the others. We hurried inside the nearest building, Keaton leading us down into the prison area. When we arrived, we found Gunter, bleeding and clutching his side.

"Gunter!? Are you alright!?" I was going to run by his side, but something inside me told me to stop. What if he was a traitor!? Or...

Gunter struggled to get to his feet, instead collapsing to the floor, his blood pooling, "Mi... Milord, I... They captured me... When they brought in... the others, I tried to... stop them."

Flora took out her staff and tried to heal him, but he motioned for her to stop, "It's... far too...late." Gunter turned his gaze back to me, "...Mag...Magnus..."

"Yes, Gunter?" I finally found the courage to run to his side, clasping his hand in my own, "What is it?"

"I had...a family, once. And Garon... took it from me," Gunter choked on his own blood, struggling to find the words, "I couldn't see past... my anger... But when I met you... I had a change of... heart. So... Please... Avenge... me... Kill...the king..."

Gunter's eyes closed, and I felt his heartbeat stop. I felt myself tense up, my eyes beginning to water. I punched my thigh to stop myself and rose to my feet, "...Whoever is the villain here... They're dying today. Let's go."

Keaton continued down the hallway, eventually stopping outside the last doorway at the end of the hallway, "I smelled a couple of survivors in another room, but this... This should be where my daughter is."

I reached the door and grabbed the knob, slowly turning it and pushing the doorway open. As the door gradually opened, I pushed it open.

I heard a shout from behind me. As the hair on the back of my neck started to rise, Keaton screamed as his body flew into mine and we launched into the room. I smacked into the ground hard, stopping myself by grabbing the floor. Keaton bounced off of the ceiling and landed on the tiled floor, the tiles shattering due to his weight and the force he was thrown with.

Adrenaline coursed through me, my body moving quicker than I ever had in my life. Rushing to Velouria's side, I found a pulse still in her. In that small moment that I sighed in relief, I saw Cordelia and Anna, both wounded but noticeably breathing.

Grabbing my sword, I about faced and glared at the doorway, only to find an injured, bleeding Flora, blood dripping down the side of her head onto her maid outfit, while a familiar face held her in a death grip.

"Chester!?" I shouted out, amazed by the man staring back at me. How the fuck!?

The man smiling at me smirked, "No, no, my name is... Lautrec. I'm his mirror friend. Now... Let's just say... I came here to axe you a question!"

He threw Flora to the side and drew an axe, the door slamming closed behind him. He moved so swiftly, I couldn't even move as he hacked me in the side, knocking my sword out of my hand. He pushed my wounded body to the wall with his foot and smirked.

"...W...Why!?" I choked out, trying to force my blood back inside me.

"Well, the question I have to ask you is quite simple," Lautrec put his boot on my face, his damned outfit matching Chester's real one, minus the bow and arrow on his back, "I'm going to kill one of these 'ere prisoners. Minus the wolf boy... Who should it be?"

Lautrec walked over and collected my teammates, placing the four of them in front of him, his axe in the ground, "Velouria, Cordelia, Anna, and Flora... Who should I cut down?"

Velouria snarled up at him, "If I could reach my stone, I'd gut you!"

"Velouria... Just... stay calm. If you...freak out, you'll lose more... blood," Cordelia stammered, gritting her teeth to ignore the pain.

Flora reached for her staff to heal the others, but Lautrec kicked it astray, "Ah, ah, ah. None of that, miss."

Anna kept her eyes closed, concentrating, "Magnus... Stay...calm, okay?"

"Yes, Magnus. Choose for one to die in the next ten seconds, or else I'll... End all their pitiful lives, hahahahahahahaha!" Lautrec laughed evilly, and I felt such anger well up in me I was half-tempted to punish Chester if I had to, to get back at this fucker!

Lautrec smiled at me eerily, "Please... Choose or they'll all end up... Axed." He lifted his axe from the ground, "In fact... No, no... Here," he tossed a dagger to me and stepped back, "You do it. You kill one of them, or else I'll kill them all!"

What!? What kind of sick, fucked up individual would concoct such a fucked scenario!? This is fucking insane!

"Fuck you, Lautrec! I'd never-"

Lautrec held his axe out over Keaton's unconscious form, "I'll kill you all, starting with him. Go ahead, Magnus... Fight me, see what happens!" His eyes were wild, insane, he was challenging me, practically begging me to resist.

I picked up the dagger and walked over to Cordelia, who looked up at me, and when she realized what I was doing, she burst into tears, "Magnus... Magnus, is this... Are you for real!?"

Anna intervened, yelling, "Magnus, no! No, please! Anyone but her! If I have to watch her die, then just kill me instead!" she struggled up to her feet and grabbed the bottom of my feet, "Magnus, please... PLEASE!"

"Let him do... what he wants," Cordelia put her hand on Anna's thigh, giving her a final goodbye, "...I'm used to being... last."

"You don't deserve that anymore, Cordelia... You never did!" Anna started crying into Cordelia's chest, "Don't... take her from me..."

Velouria scowled as she eyed the entire scene, "Magnus... Are you... serious?"

Flora just closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart, "This can't be..."

Crying profusely, I shook my head, "I-I'm sorry Cordelia... I'm sorry I can't bring myself to let you reunite you with your fallen friends... I know how much they miss you and you them..."

"Sounds like worthless platitudes," Lautrec scoffed, "Clock's ticking."

I slowly walk over to Flora, "I love you and I'm sorry I'm gonna fail you all..." I lean down and hug her, "I'm sorry I'm weak and can't save you all..." I kiss her on the cheek, my tears falling down her face. " I don't want to do this but...but...but I will do this... 'cause I can't do anything to stop this. I want to save everyone, but..." Barely able to hold the dagger straight anymore with how violently I'm crying, I bring the blade down into Flora's chest. She didn't say a word as the blade...

As the blade did nothing. I pulled it back and pushed the tip, and the tip, made of plastic, went inside the knife.

Lautrec burst into laughter, "Ahahaha! It's just a prank, bro!"

...

I jumped up from where I was kneeling and lunged for Lautrec, "You son of a-!"

"The camera's right the-" Lautrec was cut off literally and figuratively as Magnus dug his fingernails into his neck and slammed him to the ground, a raging tour de force. Lautrec was laughing so hard he was unable to defend himself as Magnus lifted the axe and brained him right then and there...

...At least, that's where the dream left off when I awoke, covered in sweat and gasping for air. I was in the infirmary, and I felt heavy, heavier than I wanted to be.

Flora was waiting by my bedside, "Magnus, Magnus, are you hurt!?"

"What...? Flora, where am I?" I asked, somewhat sickly feeling.

"The infirmary. Velouria knocked you out this morning with that groin hit... The rest of us cleared out the border walls for you," Flora said with a kind smile, "You seemed to be having some intense nightmares, but I was afraid to wake you up..."

Tharja stepped inside of the infirmary, striding up to me in that seductive walk of hers, "Oh, poor boy. It's a... shame that you had such nightmares. It's almost like someone hexed you."

Flora glared at her, "What did you do?"

"Because... I've been quite displeased with... With how much I've been ignored," Tharja grimaced. Well, more so than usual, "You've not even paid attention to my stalking. So I decided to mess with you a little bit."

"That's really fucked up," I took a stand, "Do you know what I went through!? Every second of it was painful! I... I hated every fucking minute of it!"

Tharja cowered, something I didn't think she knew how to do, "Was it that bad? I got the hex from an ally of Robert's, Shade."

...I thought back to Shade. Damn... The one she used to scar Selena? No wonder it fucked me up that much.

I felt woozy, enraged, and disheartened all at once, "Tharja... God damn it, if you... If you had an issue with me, why didn't you just bring it up with me like a normal person!? ...Oh, right."

"I... couldn't bring myself to," Tharja said, averting her gaze, "It doesn't matter now. I hurt you, more than I had intended... I'll be going now."

Tharja started walking off without another word, but I reached my hand out, "Tharja, wait!" she faced me, uncertain, "Look, I'm pissed. Like, incredibly so. For being left behind, for those nightmares... But I'm not going to hate you. Or never forgive you... Just... Stop hexing friends."

Tharja squinted at me, gauging my seriousness. After a moment and a sigh, she agreed, "I'll try. N-no promises." And Tharja continued on her way out of the infirmary.

"Magnus... What were the nightmares about?" Flora put a hand on my shoulder.

I gazed into her eyes, unable to bring myself to be specific, "The... Well, Gunter died, and someone made me make an awful, awful choice. To... to choose between you guys."

Flora closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Ah, picking favorites. Or least favorites, if your screams were any indication..." Flora hugged me tightly, "You... Magnus, don't let that gnaw away at you. You know that I... We love you."

I put my arms around her, "I... I know. And I promise... Here on out... No more of that... I have to become the person who deserves you... And that means... No favorites. Just love for you all."

"If that is your wish, I will be ever at your side," Flora reassured me, petting my head.

I nodded, "So you guys cleared out Orton and the border walls?" She nodded, "Did you find 'em?"

Flora nodded, smiling, "Benny was happy to know we could see his kind nature, and offered his aid. Charlotte joined us when we offered to help her family back home. After she nearly crushed Gaius for being so blunt about it... Hahaha..."

"Well, it's not too late. I'll go visit them now," I held out my arm to her, "Coming, my dear?"

Flora wrapped her arm around mine and we traveled to the rooms of our two newest allies. And for once, everything was finally, finally okay... For now, anyways.

 **-Tharja's POV-**

After obscuring some of the truth to Magnus, I snuck back to Cordelia's room without a peep, "I did as you asked, dear. And... Well..."

"He chose me to die first, didn't he?' Cordelia cut me off, knowing the answer, "It's alright if that's how it went down. I knew that would be the likely answer when I requested this of you..."

"Was that necessary, Cordelia? I did it as your friend and... I am mad at Magnus for ignoring me, but..."

Cordelia wiped the tear from her eye, "No, it's... It's better this way. I won't make a scene now..."

I scowled, "You can't be serious. You're going to leave...?"

"I... I have to," she replied, a solemn look on her face, "If I have to be last... I'll just not be here at all. It's... better for him, not having to worry about me."

"I'll miss you," I can't believe I was admitting this, but I said it, "I'd rather you stay."

Cordelia hesitated for a moment, but she stopped herself, "...No, it's... It's fine. It hurts... And I want to die, but... But I know that I'll find happiness out there, somewhere... No matter how long I have to look."

I tried to find the words, but I couldn't. So with a wave of my hand, I watched her mount her pegasus and fly off into the night, heading off towards the large overcast moon.

 **-Magnus's POV-**

"As long as you guys don't ditch me next time, we'll be fine," I scolded Flora as we headed to meet our new allies, "Who knows what could happen on the battlefield when I'm not there... That scared the shit out of me."

Flora nodded, her heels making distinctive noises against the tiled ground floor, "Understood, Master Magnus."

The door to the building we were approaching opened and Charlotte sped out to my side like a wily coyote, "Magnus, is that you!? Oh, I am sooo glad to finally meet you!" She grabbed my hand and shook it, though she nearly tore my arm off with her default strength.

"Ah! H-hey, Charlotte... I'm glad to meet you... Where's Benny?" I asked, rubbing my aching shoulder.

"Benny, the lord wants to meet you too! Come on, honey!" Charlotte walked in and grabbed his broad arm, pulling him out with ease, "Now don't be rude, Benny! I can't look bad on our first impression now!"

Benny gave a gentle smile, "Greetings, milord. I am... thankful to have a new opportunity in life. I always felt out of place in Nohr's army, and my dissatisfaction with their tactics grew daily, but now... Now I hope to fight for a cause more righteous than the last."

I smiled back at him, "Then I'll be proud to work with you, Benny. I have faith you'll breathe new life into our team. If there's anything you need, come to me."

Charlotte grabbed my shoulder with great force, pulling me closer to her, "I'll make a note of that. Be sure to help me in my time of need, milord..."

Tharja grabbed my attention from them, "Magnus, we have to move out, now!"

"What?" I exclaimed, surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Cordelia has left us. I think she's headed for Cheve," Tharja explained, "Because... She knew what your nightmare was about. I did it for her..."

Damn it, Tharja! "Dammit! Everyone, move out, we're heading to Cheve! We have to move quickly!" I said, panicking. Turning to Flora, I added, "Get Anna and Velouria. I have to explain this to them..."

Flora nodded, "Understood, milord." And like that, our peaceful night came to an end as we pushed onwards to Cheve.


	36. Corrin, Chapter Six: Final Countdown

**Corrin-Chapter Six-Final Countdown-Tiny Hamlet (Tatsuta Village)**

I looked down at the map in front of me as it came up with another notification. This time, I would be last. I noticed the pattern; the four of us would each engage in battles, one for each of us, and then the next 'round' would start. I had accepted this pattern, as I descended on a tiny hamlet called Tatsuta Village.

Chester had carved his path further, cutting down the Valmese General for hire Zhara. Robert managed to quell Hinoka's rage and recruit her, and even found my mother, safe and sound...

That was where my problem lied. If I believed this map, the stories it relayed to me, Yukimura had betrayed my own mother for the throne. But if I abandoned Hoshido now, in its time of need... Ryoma would be alone to face Grado... I couldn't allow that to happen!

Azama had joined my party to confirm the stories were true. The thought gave me great sadness; I feared the future for Hoshido would be dark and deadly. For now at least, I had to pretend to be under Yukimura's thumb, to obey his every order.

Magnus, meanwhile, had his allies defeat Orton of the Plegian Army on his way to Cheve. I was thankful he was handling that mess on his own, but I feared that Grado was my main concern. I had to defeat them myself, no matter the cost.

Novala, the right hand man of the evil Blood Beryl, was about to launch an attack on Tatsuta Village. My soldiers and I had already encamped ourselves in the town, developed makeshift defenses, and were prepared for a bloody battle. The rumors said he controlled monsters, a terrifying thought.

It was the evening before they'd arrive, and we had a feast prepared. I decided before the group meeting though, that I'd pay a visit to Robert, to talk with him and... Mother.

I had neglected to visit the other two lords yet to introduce myself, but I would save that for later. With the orb I had in hand and a nod from Lilith, who had been by my side in her astral dragon form, I teleported from my castle in a flash of blue light.

I touched down from the mystical light, a feeling of weightlessness rapidly dissipating as my feet gently touched the ground in his courtyard. I staggered for a bit afterwards, unused to such a distinct, frightening sensation.

"Corrin!" I smiled as Felicia leapt towards me and I grabbed her, falling back down hard on my backside, "I missed you!"

I laughed as she hugged me, "I understand, Felicia, but please... You don't have to jump me. You can visit anytime if you just ask your lord first..."

Felicia's face darkened when I brought that up prematurely, "Ah... That is... Lord Robert is not... Well, I suspect you came to visit him anyways, so..."

Felicia jumped up, dusting herself off and lending me her hand. I grabbed it, and she led me down to the quarters of her allies, past the other rooms, and into a larger, central chamber built under the main grounds.

In the center of it was a single wooden casket. Robert was kneeling down in front of it, his hands clasped together in meditation or prayer, his hair unkempt, bags under his eyes, his face emaciated and pale.

"Lord Robert... Corrin has come to see us," Felicia announced half-heartedly.

Camilla, who was sitting in a chair across from the forlorn would-be king, hopped up to her feet, bouncing quite generously as she carved a path to me, wrapping me up in a bear hug, "Oh, Corrin! Is it truly you!? I've missed you so much, dear!"

"Camilla, hi!" I said, barely able to breathe as Camilla smothered me, crushing me against her bosom as if I might disappear from her arms somehow. She finally (mercifully) let me down, to which I coughed and hacked, "I... missed you, too... Gods, but can you... hold back the love a bit?"

Booping my nose, she shook her head, "No can do, dear Corrin. This is a wonderful occasion to celebrate, of course! What say you, Robert?"

"Felicia... Notify Mikoto and Hinoka posthaste. Whatever Camilla wants... We've the funds. Just... keep it out of here," he responded in a despondent voice, a voice absent of his normal character.

Camilla bounced in joy, "Perfect, let's go, Felicia! To the stores!"

Camilla picked Felicia up off of her feet and carried her over her shoulder as she hustled off to do whatever she was planning for our 'reunion'.

I walked up behind Robert, switching my gaze from him to the casket and back, "Is this...?"

"Lucina... Her memories... They... Anankos took her from me again, and now..." he sighed, standing up, "I've been... Training, living in here. Fasting, contemplating... Struggling to live again."

"You loved her intensely," I admitted to him and myself, "...What will you do now that she's gone?"

He put a hand on the casket, murmuring to himself, "I'm going to the Kitsune Hamlet... And if luck is with us, my friend and I will find in that place our wishes coming true... And should we fail, well... I'll have to move on."

I walked up behind him, and when Robert turned to face me, I grabbed his hand, "I... lost someone I grew to care about, too. I let Zonta down, and he died because of me... It's hard, and I know it must be insufferable, but... You can't give up on life! There are people that still need you, that care about you!"

"Like you?" He smirked at me, as if reading my mind. When he noticed my surprised reaction, he shook his hands to try to diffuse any bad feelings, "I'm just kidding, of course."

Sighing in relief that he was only joking, I asked, "The legends say kitsunes can grant wishes, is that right? That's what you're after."

He nodded, "That's the plan. Although, to be honest... If only one of us gets a chance to grant our wish, well. I'll just remember that it's best not to dwell on the past; on what we can't change." Walking over to a table, he pulled a single white rose out of the bouquet, "I intend to retire early this evening, so I won't be there for your reunion. But here, a gift."

The rose he handed me was splendid, beautiful and full of life, as if picked yesterday, "T-thank you, Robert."

"Goodnight, Corrin. Stay safe."

In the mess hall, Camilla had assembled my entire team and Robert's, and the guests were intermingling (or arguing amongst themselves). I noticed Sakura, Azura, Hinoka, and Mikoto seated together, and after Beruka, a retainer of Camilla's, offered me a plate of delicious food, I joined them with a smile, "Hey, everyone. Getting along together?"

Mikoto smiled and greeted me kindly, "Thank you for your safety, Corrin. I am glad to know Yukimura hasn't moved to harm you, either."

"As we've discussed," Hinoka spoke bluntly, as she always did, "The bastard wants to use Ryoma. As long as he needs Ryoma to keep Grado at bay, he won't betray Corrin yet. Unfortunately, he seems to be arming forces of traitors and mercenaries to pursue Robert instead."

Camilla sat across from the Hoshidans next to Azura, right across from me, "I will enjoy culling them. I expected to fight Hoshido; just not as an ally to the throne."

Hinoka scowled, "Tch, whatever you say, wench. I heard the crimes you've committed against my people. I'd sooner trust a snake than you."

"You say that with such ferocity, my dear, but your beauty makes me stare..." Camilla smirked like a deviant, "Such a beautiful princess is more fit for modeling than fighting, wouldn't you say, Corrin?"

Stumbling over my words, I struggled to answer, "Wh-why not both?"

Camilla gave me a gentle nod, "Of course, versatility is necessary as well. Father never let us get away with just fighting or just looking good..." she turned to the floor, a dark shadow coming over her face, "Or let us get away... with anything at all."

"Camilla?" Azura asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," she answered earnestly, "You were stolen from us in retribution for Corrin, and Father never even lifted a finger to find you! He... for the longest time, I've felt alienated, from him, from the royal court. I'm more fit to be a mistress than a Queen..."

The mood had turned sour, but Sakura quickly lightened the mood, and by the end of the night, the differences between our two teams had lessened, at least a bit. Eventually, the festivities were called to a close and we all returned to my castle, where we went to sleep, readying ourselves for the gruesome battle the next day.

When I awoke, everyone was in their designated locations, the villagers had all taken easily defended locations around the map. According to what we had heard, Novala brought with him the entire horde of monsters acquired by Grado during their time abusing the Dragon's Gate.

The rumors suggested that thousands of monsters were under his employ, and they were tearing through villages on their way here. We had gotten word from a messenger that Takumi was leading an entire Hoshidan army here to route them, and that Ryoma was charging from the south.

Even if Novala and Riev diverted most of their forces to deal with Ryoma and Takumi respectively, the enemies approaching in the distance were numerous, far more than we could have had anticipated. The battle for this small, quaint village might indeed be the last we'd ever fight.

Did we even have a chance?

"Worried about the fight?" I noticed Azama seated across from me, giving me an evil smirk, "Scared to watch everyone you love die?"

I glared at him, "Is this your way of trying to cheer me up or are you just being rude?"

Azama shrugged, "Does it matter? Your opinion of me won't change the outcome of this fight, clearly."

"Thanks for the confidence vote," I glumly replied.

"I assure you, it'll be fine. Monsters don't understand torture, so our ends will be swift!" Azama chuckled to himself, "Everyone is living on borrowed time. We all march forward to the same end."

I wanted to hit him right now, "Maybe you could shut up if it doesn't matter then? You're not helping at all."

Azama chuckled again, "Whatever you say. I'll be at the front. Don't want to suffer long."

"He's a real mess," Brady sat beside me, a cup of tea in his hand, "Givin' everyone a downer feeling, too," he spat to the side, drinking from his cup. When he finished, he set the cup up on the fortified wall we'd been leaning against, made of wood and hay, "This battle is going to be pretty grisly. I'm ready to beat them back, but unlike my Ma..."

I joked, "You're not as good a fighter?"

Brady corrected me, "I don't have an umbrella. Things's deadly. When we met up with the other team, she nearly found me out, hahaha! That woulda been bad..."

"The first wave is here!" Someone shouted, and we heard growling from the front entrance.

Charging to the fore, I had my allies around me, arming themselves. Outside, a horde of what looked to be demonic dogs were leading a raid on the village, led by three-headed, purple versions of themselves. According to the information handed us by Luke, they were Mauthe Doogs. The leaders of the pack were Gwyllgi? Such odd names... Must be foreign.

"Mages, fire!" Subaki announced, his hair blowing in the gales that swept across the field of grass as the enemies charged en masse like a black wave of evil, tainting the ground beneath them. Flowers, grass, dirt, all were torn to shreds by their blackened claws as they dragged them through the ground in their rapid sprint.

Orochi and Hayato rolled out a couple of scrolls and sent animals to meet the hellhounds in the fields, the spirits of mice, tigers, rabbits, snakes, and even a dragon decimating the beastly opponents, but where one was slain came four to replace it.

Subaki grabbed a javelin from a filled weapons rack covered in them. With as much skill and speed as he could manage, he threw it, aiming for the lead beast. It fell a few feet away, because his strength stat wasn't shit.

I'd laugh were it not for the situation we'd found ourselves in. Sighing to myself, I yelled out, "Get it together! Arm yourselves!"

Saizo and Kaze popped up from under the ground. We had built a series of interconnected tunnels for them to pop in and out of and as they unearthed themselves just before the enemy hordes, they began flinging shuriken far and wide, slaughtering the frontrunners of the enemy force. Blood spilled all across the field as Kaze and Saizo continued rising from the ground like a horror play or even moles waiting to be whacked.

Subaki flew in, the sun glinting off of his naginata as his horse trampled through dogs, crushing some underfoot while its rider swept through the dogs with his blade tilted to gore enemies in the face as they charged past.

I braced myself, looking at the villagers armed alongside me. We were cooperating to fight off this huge attack, but we knew our efforts would likely be in vain. I was staring death in the face, but I can't turn away from the inevitable outcome.

"Let's go," Raising Tyrfing to the sky, I charged into the battlefield. Only when I was a hundred meters or so from the place where we would clash did I see the second layer of enemies; centaurs, some purple, others green and screaming, howling for blood, charging with axes in hand.

Realizing the entire battlefield had dramatically changed in front of me, I felt fear. There were hundreds of dog-like beasts rocketing towards the village, where a meager selection of maybe three hundred villagers awaited, armed to defend the village alongside us.

I knew going into this that this wouldn't end well...

 **The night before...**

"We have no choice but to retreat," Kaze finished his report, giving me and the village elder, a man named Saitou, bad news.

Saitou's brow raised, "Is that it, then? Our village will be decimated..."

Saizo argued, "We can get every able-bodied person out of here and just wait for the army to come help us. Prince Takumi is headed here with enough soldiers to turn the tide."

"We would have to abandon the village," Saitou sighed, a deep sigh of regret, of defeat, "Tatsuta Village is known for its techniques passed from a Grass Tribe member... We have nearly three thousand wounded, elderly, perhaps two thousand women and children. They wouldn't be able to move fast enough."

I smashed my fist into the table, "Why!? Why is this village so defenseless!? If it's the main center for healing in northern Hoshido, then why!?"

"Grado never launched such a massive onslaught before," Saizo admitted, "Ryoma never expected... When you closed the Dragon's Gate, we hoped it would be a turning point..."

Orochi bitterly added, "Too late. This village will be burnt to the ground and slaughtered, and the innocent turned into monsters to further bolster their forces. They've..."

It was true; Novala and his forces had repeatedly routed forces under Haitaka and Kumagera, pushing them all the way back to the Tenryuu River, just five miles east of here. They were waiting on Takumi's aid; the counter attack would be swift, but Tatsuta would be...

"I'll buy you time. We just need to hold out three days, right? For Takumi!?"

"That's suicide, Princess," Kaze advised, "Even if we held our entire force here, even with Azama, we'd be overwhelmed in minutes."

Saitou offered, "What if... I gathered all the villagers willing to fight? If we could round up enough..."

Saizo scoffed at the thought, "Barely trained, armed with hoes and sticks? It would be a swift battle."

"Then leave," I knew what was right, "All of you can run, if you want. I don't want you dying needlessly..."

Sakura ran to my side, "Corrin, please! I just got you back, we all did! I can't lose you!"

I knelt down and smiled at Sakura, grabbing her and hugging her close, "Listen to me, Sakura. You know I love you, all of you... But I can't stand by and watch this happen," I patted her head gently as she sobbed into my shoulder, "You have so much more to contribute to Hoshido, but I... This is what I must do."

Azura finally capitulated, "I will remain, as well."

"Azura!" Saizo put a hand out to her, "If I let anything happen to you, Ryoma would-"

"Saizo..." Azura shook her head to dissuade him, "I've never been accepted. When Mother died trying to warn Garon of the true evil, she vanished. And Garon forgot about me... Let me get kidnapped. And for so long... In Hoshido, I was bullied. Hated. I was Nohrian scum," For a second, her lip quivered, "If I stayed here, if I could save one person..." a single tear fell from her right eye, "...maybe they'd forgive me for being born."

"Gh!" Saizo curled his hand into a fist, "Then I will fight at your side... Corrin."

I met his gaze, "Hm?"

Saizo drew both hands into a fist and held his arms up, "I won't lie... I didn't trust you. Didn't want you to. I thought you... You were just a mole, a traitor in our midst. But not once did you hold it against me... Instead, time after time..." He played through some of their adventures in his head, capturing the gate, defending my friends, charging an enemy camp alone, crying over Zonta, "You forgave us. For our pasts, for our wrongdoings. You accepted every one of us wholly... And I returned that sentiment with distrust and doubt."

"Saizo, it's just your job," I rebuked him, "You trust want to keep your country safe."

"And I pursued that end so blindly, I didn't notice its greatest hope right in front of me," Blushing slightly, he bowed to me, "I pledge my life to your cause, for better or worse."

Kaze snickered at his brother, who shot him an angry glare, "That's just like you, brother. I, Suzukaze of the Mokushu Saizou Clan will also... As your retainer, I'll follow you to the end."

Hana tilted her head, "Frankly, I don't get the drama. If there's a fight, I'll fight. If Sakura wants it... No, that's wrong. I'll do this, not just for her, but for all of you."

"Even if we die," Subaki spoke next, "...I'm not... Who I wish I was. I'm a deeply flawed man, one too vain to acknowledge it. But if I left now..." he dabbed his eyes with a tissue from his pocket, "...If I ever want to be the man I...struggle to become every waking moment, then I will fight!"

Azama sat back against the wall, lazing about as the people around him signed their fates. He couldn't believe how ludicrous they were being. Why throw your life away for strangers? We'll all die, anyways...

At least, that's what he thought... But he didn't become a priest because of his lax attitude. No, once upon a time, he...

Brady chuckled, "Well, isn't this nice? The last crew I worked with, they had this same attitude. I'm in this fight, with you all. And should the worst come to be... They'll save this world for us."

"I... I'm scared," Hayato admitted to the group, his entire body trembling, "I've never felt so... powerless, so small... I trained so hard to... To become a man afraid of nothing. It was my dream, my motivation... I wanted to be like Fuga... So even... Even if I'm scared, I'll fight! So what if I'm not the tallest, or the most confident, or the smartest!? I'm here, and I can help!"

"Mikoto... Please forgive me," Orochi whispered to herself, "Obviously, I'll fight to the end. My cards have told me that I have a grand fortune ahead of me, anyways. Our journey won't end so sadly..." Or so she hoped.

Azama sat, mouth agape. Really!? Had they become a suicide squad all of a sudden!? What idiocy is this!?

Sakura gave me a determined look, "I'm staying, too. Even if I can't help much... I've been called useless, weak, a burden... But no more! I will protect my family! And that's every last one of you!" She shouted it, to assure us or herself I couldn't tell, trembling and tears hitting the ground, "I love... every one here!"

"Well, I don't really get all of this," Kaden shrugged, "But I'm in. Ever since poachers took..." he growled, "Selkie is at home, praying for her dad to come home safe. And I will not let anyone take me from her... I can't leave her all... alone."

Saitou smirked to himself, "A group of spirited youths, is it? Sumeragi was much like this. Yukiteru, though..." Thinking back to Yukimura's father, "And his son... They would never do somethin' like this."

I gave him a thumbs up, something Luke taught me, "We're better than that," I wondered if that was mean afterwards, but shrugged it off, "We won't lie down and die, either."

Azama stood up, the buffoonery around him giving him indigestion, "Well, I choose life. The rest of you can die if you want. I'm going to the river. Peace out, everyone."

And like that, Azama left, abandoning us instantly. He was a cold, callous bastard, or so I thought at first.

It was the next morning when I found him standing on the village edge, a naginata over his shoulder, his staff in the other hand, as he gazed across the field at the incoming horde, "Is that you, Corrin? What are you doing out here?"

"Finding a runaway layabout," I countered, "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I was weighing my options," Azama answered frivolously, casual as he ever could be.

I sighed, wondering what he'd do to piss me off this time, "What do you mean weighing your options?"

Azama sighed, a deep sigh of remorse, or perhaps annoyance, "If I run to the river, Haitaka would gut me; rally the others to slay the traitorous monk. Takumi would be less forgiving, and with Yukimura... If I run, I can't stay in Hoshido."

Was he really that concerned for his own life!? Are you kidding me!?

"If I went to Nohr, Garon would hunt me down. Plegia's killin' everyone they met for that death cult of theirs... My options are Grado and Valm, but Prince Ryoma or Xander could kill me. So I either die here or on the road," Azama turned to me, a gentle smile, "Might as well die with people I like."

"You like us?"

Azama thought on that, "Tolerate, at least."

I wanted to hit him, "Close enough, I guess. I just don't get it... Why did you become a healer, a priest, if you're this apathetic!?"

"..." Azama hesitated to return a smarmy reply like always, "I had a lover, once. A girl named Nigami. She was beautiful in her own plain way, gentle, sarcastic to a fault. I got my harsh tongue from her."

"And she encouraged you to be a healer?"

"More like forced me to," he chuckled at his own pitiful situation, "And we had a daughter together, whom we raised in the Deep Realms. Mitama, a healer just like her parents..."

Azama was a father? Talk about hard to imagine; I'm scared to think how cruel he'd been to the poor child with that tongue of his.

I thought back to myself, "Then leave. They wouldn't want you to die."

Azama shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. Nigami has passed from this world..." he leaned against the makeshift wall, "Incurable sickness. And oh boy, did I look for a cure..."

"Azama... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what, life? It happens," Azama said it, but Corrin felt a different vibe from normal coming from him, "And Mitama, she... Well, she'd take my death pretty calmly. I'd like to think I taught her well."

I couldn't believe him right now, "...Azama, are you really alright? That's not something to be shrugged off..." I walked over and held out my hand, "It's understandable to mourn."

Azama chuckled, "You're quite an interesting woman. Even with how I treat you, you'd still offer a word of kindness..." He sighed again one of relief, "I'm staying. If I die, it's... acceptable. I would eventually, anyways."

"I'm not going to just let you die!" I fervently rebuked him, "Even if you're cruel, and mean, I wouldn't let you get hurt!"

"That face you're making reminds me of Princess Hinoka... I dare say, you'll hopefully show me a good fight, too." We shook on it, and that was the last thing that I remember before a day of training, of building defense posts and visiting my mother.

I was drawn from my daydreaming when a hound lunged for me. Sliding Tyrfing forward, I severed it in half, sending it crashing to the ground around me. Kaze and Saizo had erupted from the ground like spurts of lava, tearing through the foes around them in a whirlwind of daggers, shurikens, and dodging what they couldn't block. The two fought their way to me.

Surrounded, I drew strength from my blade, and unleashed the results of my training upon my foes, felling them left and right as my forces, and the villagers behind them, charged to the field and began fighting dog and centaur alike.

Subaki dropped Hana down beside me, and back to back, we twirled our weapons in sync, clearing a path for our allies to flank the enemy from the right side. Kaden, transformed fully, barreled through the dogs from the hole in their rear, crashing through them like a wild boar, his tails grabbing and throwing the occasional dog at centaurs to slow their advances further. We were disrupting their forces quite effectively, as we had hoped.

And the battle of the first day continued much the same. We fought to our limits, battered, weak, and weary. Even with Azama, Brady, and Kaze's knowledge of herbs, we were unable to heal everyone sufficiently by evening. Several dozen villagers had been killed, and our defenses had remained intact thanks to their sacrifice.

We returned to the center of town that fateful night, where a surprise would await us...

Saitou handed me a small cup of herbal remedies, "Here, drink. It's from the Grass Tribe's stock."

I gratefully bowed to him, bringing the small cup to my lips, the poultice both tangy yet bitter, sour yet sweet, a cornucopia of conflicting flavors but not altogether too bad, "Thank you very much, Saitou-Sama."

"Haha, such a prestigious title for an old man like me," Saitou guffawed as if I had joked at his expense, "Saitou-san is fine, dear. I have long outlived the age where I would take pride in such names..."

"As you wish, Saitou-san... I must say, the village's defenses are impressive. That we survived is in no small part thanks to your brave friends..." I admitted, impressed by their impeccable defense, "It's unfortunate that any have to die in the lines of war..."

Saitou shook his head and ruffled my hair, "No, dear, it is you who won this day. We fight to keep you and your retainers alive; for you will be the hope of Hoshido in the near future."

I blushed wildly at that, "T-thank you, but uh... I'm not sure about that. Ryoma and Takumi will be able to handle things, I'm certain of it."

"The young prince has much to prove, alas," he muttered, "I am not certain Ryoma will be able to fight Yukimura as he will need."

"Ryoma cares about him that much?" That was probably a stupid question, but I hadn't actually seen them interact much.

Saitou chortled once more, bemused by my lack of sufficient information, "Yes, indeed. Yukimura, the uncle he never had. Raising his blade against family... I'm not certain Ryoma is capable of doing that. Not without holding back, at least."

I thought back to Xander, fighting alone on the front lines, his siblings all taken from him by other groups, "...Yeah, I can see that. Xander was... the same."

"You still love the Nohrians, don't you?" he asked, knowing the answer, "...I hope after this war, we can all realize we're just people. With varying opinions, beliefs, rituals, ideas, preferences... but human none the same."

"That's a noble goal..." I commented, wishing that as well.

Saitou grunted, "But I waited my whole life for peace... And look where we are now. I fear human nature is too weak to ever grow beyond this petty hate."

Before I could argue, I saw a shadow from behind us, and Sakura approached, "Corrin... Sister, I... Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No, child," Saitou welcomed her in, "We were just discussing people. So what do you think? Is there any hope for us?"

Sakura looked down at the staff in her hands, the calloused hands from all the healing she'd done hours ago, "I'm not sure what you mean, but... I think, if anyone can make the world a better place, it's up to people to do it, right?"

Saitou seemed taken aback for a moment, his smile fading as he took a more contemplative look about him, "Perhaps you are right, young princess. I have seen much evil in my life, but where there was pain, there was also joy."

I patted Sakura on the shoulder, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Well, we counted... Fifty-five people... They, they... died..." Sakura hung her head in shame. She knew it wasn't her fault, that they were too far gone, that the monster's poison ran deep, but still, it hurt Sakura to watch someone pass away.

"And many more would have gone with them, had you all not been here," Saitou reassured her, "Even though things look bleak, we all can-"

He stopped and fell to one knee as blood leaked from his mouth, a dark shade of red staining his chest. Behind him, a flying monster, barely visible in the dark, a single eye with tentacles drooping down, blinked at us.

I pushed Saitou out of the way as it shot another dark arrow or spirit at us, my hands burning at the mere touch. I drew Tyrfing and shouted out for everyone to get to arms, and in a single swing cut the beast in half.

"Corrin!" I looked up to where Sakura motioned, to see the sky, darker than normal, as more eyeball monsters descended on us like a plague. Mogalls; Novala struck with them at night from the sky to sneak attack us. If we couldn't see them beforehand, who knows how much damage they'd wreak!

"Hoshidans! To arms! The enemy is upon us, in the skies!" I screamed my lungs out as the swarm came after me, flinging spells and striking out, tentacles outstretched. With Tyrfing in hand, I cut a swath of them down, their blood soaking me as more came down, "Sakura, take Saitou and go for cover! Now!"

Sakura nodded and grabbed the old man, carrying him into the nearest open house. I refocused on the Mogalls, led by several Arch Mogalls, the purple ooze emanating from their gangly forms.

And a second battle was already upon us. It was nowhere near as fierce as the first; the Mogalls in comparison were weaker, and even in their huge numbers, only thirty-eight more villagers died. 207 villagers remained alongside my team. The casualty that hit us the hardest though... was Saitou's.

He succumbed to his wounds despite the best efforts of Sakura, Azama, and Brady, and passed with some final words, "Whether you save anyone or not... you are all true Hoshidans, no... truly human." He said this holding my hand as he closed his eyes a final time and rested, the look on his face more peaceful than I'd ever seen him in my short time here.

We held a small ceremony for the village elder at the break of dawn. News had just arrived; Novala was headed for us with Revenants and Wights, a veritable flood of skeletons and zombies. Orochi and Hayato burned the bodies of the dead so as to not provide Novala a chance to flank us by reviving them, but we all felt weary, weakened, terrified.

The Gorgons and the Baels had yet to be unleashed, which worried us. Why had Novala taken the fore? According to a brave scout who risked his life, Riev had arrived to lead that force himself. Worse than that, he had a Draco Zombie in tow.

Morva, that's the name I was given. A former Manakete who defended the world from the Demon King turned minion himself. A fearsome enemy to have, if I ever heard of one. Then there was the Elder Bael, a gigantic spider leading its brood of hundreds of giant arachnids to conquer us in one fell swoop. If we survived Novala's attack, that is.

They were only a couple of hours from us when our hero arrived.

Takumi and his retainers appeared before us, a confident smirk on his face, "Miss me, Nohrian scum?"

"That's a rude way to greet me, you know," I deadpanned.

"Psh, like you even like them," Takumi dismissed my feelings almost instantly, "We have an enemy to prepare for. My army is still on its way, but Hinata insisted we rush here to try and save you."

Hinata gave us a smirk of his own, "Hehe, well..." he was blushing, too, "I mean, I just thought it'd be horrible of us to leave you all alone. And Takumi insisted we make it on time, so-"

Takumi glared daggers at Hinata to shut him up, "I did no such thing!"

Oboro ignored the two of her allies bantering and bickering behind her, "The army has to move supplies along, but since we're the best they have, we hurried ahead. I'm ready to kill something... even if they're not Nohrians..." She gave off a scary face, one that might just haunt my nightmares.

"Thanks, Takumi," I hugged him. Sure, he was sometimes... Mostly an idiot, but he had a heart somewhere in there.

Takumi blushed wildly, "Uh, Corrin, get off! It's not fitting of a prince to be seen like this!"

I held onto him, disregarding his complaints, "But I..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I... I'm scared, Takumi... I let Saitou-Sama die, let these villagers down... I needed to be stronger, but I screwed it up..."

"...Dammit, Corrin," Takumi grimaced, pushing me away and patting my head, "We're here now. And not a monster is going to separate us again, got that?"

I nodded, struggling to stand up straight, wiping my eyes free, "...Thank you, brother."

Blushing a bit more, he pushed past me, "Alright, everyone. I'm going to be on the furthest building out to the field. Everything will be fine now. Oboro and Hinata, lead up the front lines on the sides. Don't let us get flanked!"

"Yes, Lord Takumi!" The two answered in unison, each spiriting a look of eagerness to succeed.

The time came when Novala and his monsters finally reached the outskirts of the village. Opening with a flurry of magical glowing arrows, Takumi and Fujin Yumi cleared through entire lines of revenants, felling the beasts the second he could get a headshot, his fingers moving like clockwork.

The Wights were another story. Since they can't really be killed by brain damage... Wait, how are they alive? Do we just break them!? Whatever...

"Crush the Skeleton army!" Hinata cried out in excitement as he and Hana, side by side, led the charge into the army of the dead.

Azama dryly commented next to me, "And they said the Skeleton Wars is for after you die..." Rising to his feet, he drew a lance himself, "Let's not keep them waiting, huh?"

I nodded, "You seem surprisingly upbeat..."

"Well, the way I understand things is that either we'll win and I get to see Mitama again, or we'll lose, and if the Afterlife is nice..." Azama thought to himself, "I'll see Nigami again."

"Azama... Whatever happens, I'm glad to have met you..."

Azama shrugged my comment off, "Whatever you say, Corn. Let's go!"

I yelled at him, my fist raised, "Stop calling me that!"

He ignored me, running off into the field, and I chased after him, another weary battle in front of us...


	37. Corrin, Chapter Seven: A Leg Man

**Corrin-Chapter Seven-A Leg Man-Tatsuta Village Ruins**

Evening, night two of our stay at the village, or rather, what was left of it... Takumi shot Novala in his smug face, and even though we suffered numerous casualties when the Gorgons attacked preemptively, we were left with just 126 villagers out of the original 300. I remembered a story like this, of a proud Izumo warrior who once enacted such moves against Mokushujin Armies...

Takumi's men would arrive at six in the afternoon, but the horde of Bael would arrive just before noon. The remnants of the previous monster armies were with them, bolstering their numbers further. Riev, the Blood Beryl, was riding atop the Elder Bael, a monster significantly larger than any previously seen.

Last night though, had almost been our end...

Thanks to Takumi's timely arrival, we struck many of the revenants down. The skeletons required us to crush their skulls or their ribs to demobilize them, so we had to face them in close combat.

Novala didn't even die when Takumi shot him down. He got up, a dark aura circling him, and even though Takumi pumped him with four more arrows, he marched on. He went just west of the village with his forces, only for me to realize too late his goal; the largest cemetery in Hoshido was just outside this village, hidden in a secret grove.

I rushed in to stop him, and killed Novala myself, but... It was a trap. He wasn't actually the boss; he was only a decoy. I was then trapped in the cemetery as the real mastermind, Riev, revived the countless dead. I struggled and fought for nearly an hour, trying to fight my way free, but it was too much.

I only had myself to blame for overlooking this; I was an amateur, no good in being a general, and it would have cost me my life had I not been saved...

"Hey, Corrin! It's time for that meal we promised," Hinoka walked up beside me and helped me to my feet, "You look depressed. Is something wrong? Or are you just anxious over the fight?"

Camilla rebuked her, "Silly Hinoka, she's not scared of fighting. She's upset over the losses she had. The deaths of the villagers must weigh greatly on her conscious."

Hinoka shrugged Camilla off, "Whatever you say. Corrin, look, you did your best, alright? You held out long enough for us to come save you!"

"It's fine, Hinoka," Camilla interjected, "She's always had a tender heart. A tender body, too." Did she have to add that last part? Camilla approached me and held my head in her chest, patting me softly, "We're here for you, dear. Even if we're from different kingdoms, even if we might fight..." She turned to Hinoka, "Right?"

"Y-yeah..." Hinoka said, blushing a bit, "I said it before, you're family!" She gave me a cheerful grin, causing a part of me to come bursting out. I pulled Camilla with me and brought Hinoka into the hug as well, "H-hey!"

Camilla patted Hinoka's head with her free hand as well, coddling us both, "It's alright, I won't bite."

After a couple more moments of Camilla caring for us, we eventually headed to the table where the others were. Hinoka sat on the left side, with Takumi beside her and Sakura at the end. Mikoto was sitting across from Robert at the back end, while Azura and Camilla seated themselves across Sakura and Takumi respectively. I sat across from Hinoka at Robert's side.

We all had illustrious plates of food before us, and our retainers were digging in. Even the villagers had tables set up, and they feasted and laughed, like the world wasn't going to end soon. It was... weird, to say the least.

"Why do I have to sit across from her?" Takumi complained, "She's a Nohrian!"

Camilla smirked, "Oh, feisty, are you? Isn't that cute?"

Takumi freaked out, "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm being sincere, Prince Takumi... You have this cute look about you. You remind me of my retainer, Selena..." Camilla looked over to her retainers, dining with Subaki and Hana and arguing over silly things. Oboro just glared at them, but eventually dropped her gaze and started eating, too.

Hinoka sighed, "Stop teasing my little brother."

Takumi took offense to that, "Hey, don't call me little in front of the others! That's embarrassing!"

"There's nothing wrong with being younger," Azura commented in between bites of her food, a delectable, melt-in-your-mouth salmon cooked and fried just right, "We're here to enjoy ourselves, not fight."

Mikoto nodded, "Agreed, daughter."

Azura looked uncertain, "I'm not actually..."

"Whether you're related to me by blood or not, you're my sweet child, Azura," Mikoto reassured her, a hand on hers, "You're precious to me."

I noticed Robert tense up when she said that, but it happened so briefly I couldn't catch it well enough to comment. What I did notice was that he seemed different, even more so than before. Grizzled, maybe. He had stubble, something he normally never had, and his face had gotten harder, more worn, somehow.

I held my curiosity in, "The food is delicious, Robert. I'm proud that Felicia and Setsuna could make something so good."

"I tried to help, too," Hinoka said, laughing awkwardly, "I didn't burn it too bad, did I?"

Azura confessed, albeit reluctantly, "We had to feed your fish to the horses, Hinoka. We couldn't grind it up ourselves."

Hinoka hung her head in shame, but Camilla tried to help, "Everything takes practice, Princess Hinoka. I'm not a chef either, I'll have you know."

"Like you have enough food to practice," Takumi remarked, not watching his mouth. I dropped my knife and fork in shock; we all knew Nohr had it bad for food, but did he have to say that!?

Camilla focused her attention on Takumi, smirking sinisterly, "I could eat you up instead, little prince."

Hinoka interjected, "Camilla, please... Don't corrupt him."

"Would you be jealous?" Camilla was teasing her now, "I love how hot-blooded you can be. It's... exciting."

"Stay away from my family, seductress!" Takumi stood up, placing his palm on the table, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Camilla stood up and towered over him by a foot, "Am I seducing you? Do you like forceful women?" She winked.

Takumi stuttered desperately, "N-n-not at all! I just... I don't want you hitting on everyone in my family!"

"I haven't done that quite yet..." Camilla turned her attention to Sakura, "Though I didn't mean to ignore you, Sakura. You're charming in your own ways, just as well. I'd enjoy teasing any one of you."

Sakura blushed, "W-w-what!? Camilla, th-that's..."

Watching everyone bicker and argue made me think back to my childhood, to all the fights Camilla and Leo would get into, how she'd tease him just like this. In the face of such antics, all I could do was laugh, a hearty one, the first time since Zonta died. I may have gotten too caught up in my own grim thoughts, but this... This reminded me why I fought, why I loved. As Robert laughed with me, I felt bonds with everyone there, ones I'd never want to sacrifice.

Eventually, the others all finished their meals and split off one by one, leaving me alone with Robert. The silence between us was palpable, so I decided to ask, "I never got to ask. Why did you want Yato so much?"

"Oh..." Reaching for it, he picked Yato up, sheath and all, and put it on the table, "I figured, if the Tribes didn't want to help me, this might convince them. But with saving the Fire Tribe and then impressing the Grass Tribe with mercy..,. It has yet to be necessary."

"You want them to ally with you, right? Is the wind tribe next on your itinerary?" I asked, knowing it was not too far from Fort Jinya, "Hayato could give you a good word, if you need it..."

He folded his arms, resting his chin on them, "You're quite a special person, you know that?" What was this all of a sudden!? "If I was a tactical man, I'd have saved you only if you swore fealty to me. Then I'd be one step closer to holding Hoshido in my grasps."

I didn't think about it like that, "But you didn't hesitate to jump in for me."

"I'm still too damn nice... It's because of that..." Shaking his head, he tried to smile at me, but it was hollow, "Are you alright, Corrin? I know the battle's weighing on you. If they got my messages in time, Magnus and Chester should arrive shortly, and then... We'll drive them off, certainly."

That reminded me... "Chester, he... Elise is..."

Robert closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, "...he and I are... going to the Kitsune Hamlet. To try and grant his wish, to bring her back."

"That's what you said..." I worked up the courage to ask, "Hey... I just wanted... Well, I'm curious. You said they both... fell in love with multiple people, right?"

"Yeah, they did," he leaned the chair back, "When what little self-control left them, they selfishly pursued a group of beautiful girls," he laughed to himself, a dark, spiteful laughter, "What kind of loser would..." He noticed my apprehensive look and coughed twice, "I mean, not that I blame them. I could understand it. Hell, the guy who unified Japan had like, 28 wives and concubines. It's not strange. Even Garon had a few wives..."

I remembered that from Camilla's talks. There was Xander's mom, the first queen, Katerina. Garon married Arete when Azura was a child; he'd had Camilla with a mistress named Goetia, who was still leading the royal court with an iron fist. Leo was Katerina's second child, and as for Elise's mom... Well, I've never even met her.

I questioned further, "So you plan to unite the world, right? Do you plan on living like that?"

Robert slammed his fist onto the table, scaring me with his sudden reaction, "I promised my all to Lucina... I never even considered betraying her trust. I promise you that."

"But she's... Well, she's gone," I didn't know what was pushing me to broach this agonizing topic, but I pursued it further, "Are you... going to move on?"

Once again, he sat back against the chair, putting his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, "I'm lost, Corrin. I've lost my convictions when I lost her that second time... I don't even think about the future that much."

I argued, "That's not true!"

He glanced at me, a curious look in his hollow eyes.

"If you really stopped caring, then why did you come save me!?" I demanded to know what drew him to me, at this place and time. Why would he risk everything, everyone he loved, for me!?

"Perhaps it was guilt," he eventually replied, slowly and methodically, "I hate myself for letting Lucina down, and figured throwing my life away to save yours would be a fitting end. Maybe it's despair; and the hope that I die. Maybe it's self-preservation, and I only plan to save you so you can aid me in return... But I'd be lying if i said any of those were the primary...cause."

I pushed him further, "Then why!? What compelled you to come here!?"

He averted his gaze, refusing to look me in the eye, "...It doesn't matter, Princess Corrin. I'm a broken man, and not someone you should worry about. Just focus on winning this fight, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I'm holding you to that," I was standing firm on this, "No matter what happens, you will tell me."

"As if you couldn't guess yourself," he said, a bit haughtily, "But if you want to play the fool, I'll oblige. Now... Let's just hope my friends get here in time."

"You called?" Chester stepped inside, his expression weary, "It took us a bit, and... Well, I didn't really want to come. You know, giant spiders and shit."

Robert stood up, "Good, you're here. Get Jakob, Olivia, and give them this," he handed his compatriot a paper, "It's a battle diagram. Read it, love it, live it."

Chester looked it over carefully, "A vanguard. Healers and Olivia in the middle, three layers. Front line fighters swap in with line three, line two is the ranged attackers. Fliers provide air support and we march through the enemy lines. Not bad."

"Thank you," Chester walked off, analyzing the plans further, and Robert turned to me, "Also, here." He placed a sword on the table, the red hilt and the dragon-like blade, "Sol, heals you in fights. I used it for a... trip of mine. Thank god for hyperbolic time training..."

"What?" I was confused, but took the sword anyway, "Thank you, regardless. I'm sure it will prove useful."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. We'll have a chat after the fight, okay? For now, I have to set up the field."

I nodded and left him to it, spending time with my allies. And eventually, just before noon, someone came running out of the gate, covered in sweat, frantically panicking, "I'm here, I'm here!"

Chester started antagonizing him, "Finally here, Magnus? It took you long enough," he smirked evilly, "We don't have all day to cry about letting Cordelia down."

Magnus growled, "At least I didn't kill her."

"You son of a-" Chester went to retaliate, but Effie grabbed his arm, nearly crushing it, causing him to stop his infighting.

I decided now would be a good a time as any, "Enough! We've gathered here today, to save these people. We don't have time to have disputes!"

Chester shrugged, "It's not? If I don't distract myself with savaging magnus, I'll go insane. Either from the arachnophobia, the lack of fire to kill said arachnids, or my dead precious princess." he winced when he uttered the last one, "Yeah, still hurts."

Once again, Robert tensed, but he stepped up beside me, "Now is the time for teamwork! We have the battle strategy, let's engage the enemy!"

We gathered into our formation, the healers and Olivia giving us medical aid and regenerating our stamina, as us frontliners engaged with the terrifying Bael. I could barely think over Chester's erratic screams of communistic jumpscare bullshit, but despite our disunity, the plan managed to pull together for us to clear the first wave of a hundred or so.

Riev had organized the Bael into three groups, each larger than the last, with him riding the Elder at the end. The second wave was maybe three hundred, the last wave could be a thousand enemies strong, as the spiders were lumped together with the remnants of the other armies we had fought off before.

"This is going surprisingly well," Takumi spoke aloud, as we prepared for the second wave.

Magnus agreed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "A bit too well, I think."

Before I could call him out on jinxing it, the ground beneath Chester, Robert, Magnus, Hinoka, Takumi, and I crumbled away, and several trap spiders emerged from the ground below us. They had hollowed the ground out and led us into another trap. Dammit all!

As we hit the webbed ground beneath us and looked up at the one hole, sunlight peeking through, it was covered by the spiders. Drawing our blades, we launched into a desperate fight. Takumi saved me several times with a well-placed arrow. Hinoka, who had fallen from her pegasus, fought off a spider with a lance and her bare fists, while Magnus and Robert flurried the enemies around them.

Chester was screaming and spraying them with fire magic.

Eventually, we managed to drive them back. Now we just had a tiny, minor problem.

"If we head out through these tunnels, we'll be under their main horde," Hinoka said it plainly, to which Robert and Chester started crying, "We have no choice but to attack them from below. It might help our friends up top."

Chester raised his hand, "Not first!" Robert and myself shouted it next, followed by Hinoka and Takumi.

We all looked to Magnus, who muttered, "Fuck me," under his breath and took point.

As we started making our way out through the rows of cobwebs, our feet clinging to them as we ripped ourselves up from the ground every time, praying we didn't unearth anything unfortunate, we eventually found another hole to the above ground, the light peeking through.

"I don't trust this," Takumi raised his bow and let fling a couple of arrows, striking near the hole, knocking more dirt down on us. It was indeed uncovered.

Hinoka raised her lance and weaved it into the side wall. She stood up on it and grabbed the edge climbing up. One by one, she gripped our hands and helped us up onto the field above.

The second wave of spiders seemed to be in ruins at the hands of our allies, and the third was well on its way. In front of us, just a kilometer or so away, was the Elder. Riev was gone, as was Morva. They likely abandoned it earlier.

"We have to kill this thing here," Hinoka yelled, "Otherwise, it'll just whip up a new army!"

Raising Tyrfing, I nodded, "Understood. Let's go!"

Chester took a step back, "Can I opt out now? I didn't choose this..."

"You can't run now," Magnus pushed him forward, "It's your turn to go first, asshole!"

Grabbing his fire tome, Chester sighed, "I just want a flammenwerfer."

"Say flamethrower like everyone else," Magnus shot back, "This is what you get, using me as a human shield."

The fight with the Elder Bael was... pathetic, to say the best. It was a trainwreck to be honest. With Chester's screaming, Magnus's screaming that Chester kept aiming for him, Takumi's inability to land a headshot deep enough to cause permanent damage, and Hinoka fighting off balance without her horse, it was pretty painful to watch.

I half expected us to lose, but suddenly, a large swath of Hoshidan soldiers ran past us, attacking the Elder en masse. Takumi's army had arrived, and within minutes, the battle had been won. I'd say it was an anticlimactic victory, but it would be what came next that meant what our future would hold.

With Takumi's army on hand, the other Lords and I gathered for a meeting; Hinoka, Camilla, Takumi, Sakura, Robert, Chester, Magnus, Mikoto, and I were all gathered to discuss what our future would hold.

Leo angrily barged into the room, "Hey, why wasn't I invited to this meeting!?"

"Because your collar's unbuttoned," Chester replied bluntly, shutting him down in an instant as he grumbled, sat next to him, and fixed his shirt.

I took everyone's attention, "The first meeting of the Council of... Uh... What do we call ourselves?"

Takumi suggested, "The Council of Royals? Oh, but then who let these civilians in?"

Magnus took offense to that, "Don't start something you can't finish, pony princess."

"What did you just-" Takumi reached for his bow, but Hinoka stopped him, "But Hinoka...!"

"You started it," Hinoka scolded him, "Now act like an adult if you want to be treated like one."

Mikoto shook her head, "Some things never change with you kids, does it? Hahaha..."

Camilla suggested, "Why must we have a name? I don't mind going without..."

"Because it sounds official," Sakura agreed with me, "Something cool!"

Azura stepped inside and sat next to Mikoto, yawning, "Sorry for being late. I was singing in the springs, that's all."

Chester chuckled, "There's an idea. The Council of Grey Waves..."

"I don't even have time to explain how annoying that is..." Magnus replied, rubbing his temples.

"The Council of Voices?" Sakura optioned, "We're all pretty vocal about things."

"Objection!" Chester stood up, pointing a finger, "That's very copyrighted! I think... Well, we could just say the Council of Lords."

Robert didn't say anything in our petty naming dispute, just sighing deeply and sitting back against his chair, arm folded, eyes closed.

Magnus made the next suggestion, "The Council of Heroes?"

Leo balked at the idea, "Then why is Chester here?"

Hinoka shrugged and suggested, "The Council of Survivors?"

"No survivors!" Robert and Chester shouted in unison, the only time the former spoke.

"Then what?" Camilla pondered, "What would you all agree on?"

Robert sighed, "Just get on with this. Call us the Council and leave it at that."

"No, it needs to be memorable..." I thought until something finally came to mind, "The Council of Misfits would be an apt choice."

No one particularly argued with that one, and we could finally continue, "Alright, so, the agenda. What are we all doing?"

"Well, I'm going to a hamlet full of fluffies to get a wish granted, however that checks out," Chester spoke up first, "And if it works, Elise will be able to rejoin us here."

I acknowledged that, "But then what? Where are you going to go? If we're going to work together against the enemy on some level, we need a plan, or at least a vague concept of what we're trying to accomplish."

"I'm uniting the elemental tribes under my watch," Robert answered, "And crushing any resistance that any would put forth between me and that objective."

I nodded, writing that down into the catalogue, "Then your next bet would be the Wind Tribe. I intend to wage a defensive war against Grado, which means I'll have to handle their lieutenants back in Hoshido..."

Takumi chuckled, "For them, it'll be the greatest defeat they'll ever feel."

"Well, I'm heading to Cheve to find a friend, and maybe some others," Magnus explained, "If I have to, I can handle Plegia for now."

"Plegia will be under your discretion, then. Don't let up," I reminded him, "Once they're taken care of, we'll need you to face Grado, or even worse, Nohr. And Chester?"

"Lobsters seem to follow me everywhere I go. If I'm not fighting Ryoma's or Yukimura's troops, I'll likely be fighting the Valmese no matter where I go. I... don't really know where I'm headed after I visit the Kitsune Hamlet. If things pan out, maybe I'll head back to Nohr to fight the Valmese. If not, I'd have communism and lobsters after me at the same time..." Chester finally professed.

Writing that down, I sighed, "Well, that's that, then. Finally, I think my group should split off into your guys's," the others seemed surprised by this announcement, "Frankly, Yukimura will just throw our lives away. I'd rather let him deal with Grado while we seek alternatives. So, we need to reorganize our parties."

And like that, we finally got around to deciding who would go where. Magnus would be getting Hayato, Saizo, Hinata, Oboro, Azama, and Kaden from me. Cherche ofpted to join him to get a break from Virion, much to his displeasure.

Chester, in his quest to save Elise, received the aid of Subaki, Kaze, Hana, a begrudging Takumi, and Brady (who wanted to avoid Maribelle). He was informed by Jakob, who had become a surprisingly efficient wet nurse, that his three children were nearly adults by then and would likely join him soon.

Meanwhile, Azura, Sakura, Orochi, and I would join Robert, while Chester would exile Peri to his team after several botched murder attempts of the smarmy butler, the generous wyvern rider, the horse caretaker, and even Chester himself for intervening.

That was how my individual adventure ended, but as long as I had people I cared about on my side, I knew I could trust these three to try and make things right. They had proven to me their intents weren't harmful, and in that, I found solace...

 **End of Corrin's Path**


	38. Magnus, Chapter Seven: Dread Fighter

**Magnus-Chapter Seven-Dread Fighter-Cheve**

I had new allies to work with, that was fun. Oboro, Cherche, Hinata, Kaden, Hayato, Saizo... Azama. God damn it, why did I have to get him of all people? Corrin had me promise her not to hurt him, and Robert backed her up but... How could I not hit such a smug fucker like that!?

To calm my nerves, Flora and I would be going on a date tonight. I breathed a sigh of relief, as tomorrow afternoon we would arrive at Cheve.

I didn't really know what to say or what to think when Flora approached me one evening asking for a dinner date, just the two of us. I readily agreed, wanting to cheer her up after recent events, but I had no inkling as to what would happen.

Flora approached me wearing not her normal maid outfit but a gorgeous green dress, one that blended nicely with her naturally blue hair. She walked over to me carefully in her heels, giving me a kind smile, "Is it time, Magnus? I'm sorry if I came to your room early. I was just... anxious."

I laughed, wiping the sweat from my brow and pointing to my clean dress shirt, pressed by her just this morning, "I'm ready, Flora. I wouldn't miss a special evening with you."

She leaned over, gracing me with her gloved hand, so gentle, as her fingers interlocked in mine and we started walking to the small place she set aside for us in the dining hall, "The meal is set up, milord. I'm glad I was able to cook for you, just you... Something special."

"Anything you make is special if it's for me, silly," I gently rubbed her head as we walked into the mess hall, and I lost my breath. The room was beautiful, a crystal chandelier hanging overhead while a light shone through it, sending crystal fragments of all different colours shooting across the room like I was inside a kaleidoscope.

The table was set for just us, the spotless linen cloth underneath two sets of silverware and two covered platters. The smell of fresh meat and seasoned vegetables hit my nose, causing me to salivate at the thought.

I took my seat across from her after pulling her chair out for her as a gentleman should, and I relaxed when I finally seated myself, "This is... nice. Tomorrow, it's going to suck. What with finding Cordelia, battling Mustafa..."

"Which is partly why I suggested this," Flora said, "I mean, beyond the me wanting to spend time with you like this... Maybe it's a bit selfish on my part to take advantage of such circumstances..."

I chuckled, "Look at Anna and Velouria. Clearly, I like girls who can be selfish sometimes," I said it almost self-derisively, like I deserved to get pushed around for others, "Don't give it another thought, Flora. I love you, truly. This is no problem."

Flora's face flushed as she bashfully looked away from me, "T-thank you, M-Magnus... Hurry up and eat, before your food gets cold!"

"Some things are better cold," I joked, "But I'll do as asked." Taking the platter off, I saw the food of the Gods, something so tantalizingly delicious to try and describe it in mere words would be an insult. Broccoli with cheese, a beef bowl with rice, and even the freshest glass of milk I'd ever had made for a delightful time in this room that exuded the feeling of a truly magical night.

The two of us quietly ate and had some nice, quiet conversation, but eventually she broached a topic, "Magnus... Why did Cordelia leave?"

Well, that kinda just killed the mood. Now I have to explain that...? And... I nearly... I almost chose Flora, too. Fuck, what could I say!? Should I lie!?

"The truth is..." I sighed before giving an explanation on the nightmare Tharja put me through, and what happened after. I had told her, Anna, and Velouria an abridged version earlier, but I had ignored some parts that I now detailed.

"Is that how it was, then? You chose me in the end," Flora said it, rolling the words around in her mouth as she contemplated what this meant for us.

I tried to defend myself, "I only... I only chose you because I... Because I believed you'd have wanted that. Than to see someone else close to us... die."

Flora put the silverware down on the table, "I believe you, Magnus, but it's still... It's hard to hear."

"...I chose the path I did to save you," I admitted, "I could have gone in Chester's place or even Robert's, but... I wanted to head down a path where I could ensure your safety, Flora. You and everyone else I care about..."

Flora eventually came to her own conclusions, or so I thought, "...I'm not going to hold this against you, Magnus... I... Before I met you, my life was just Corrin's, and my tribe's. I would live and die for them, alone, separated from my sister and my father... You gave me something new to live for," she reached over and placed her hand on mine, rubbing it softly, "You wouldn't let me down."

"I'd sooner die," I assured her, and we went back to our peaceful evening. For the first time in a long while, I felt at peace.

The next day however, I felt only dread. A deep, consuming feeling inside me like everything would go wrong. Maybe it was just paranoia, but maybe...

I woke up to the smell of strawberries and was greeted by Flora's hair near my nose, her body clinging to mine. I smiled to myself before removing myself from her grip and getting dressed. She woke up soon after and followed suit, and the two of us headed to breakfast holding hands.

After a hearty breakfast, we all gathered in the strategy room, "Cherche, you did recon yes?" The wyvern rider nodded, and I paused to get a look at her beautiful features, even more enticing in person. Shaking my head, I asked, "What's the enemy's positions?"

"The Chevois rebels are on the verge of collapsing. Their leader, Scarlet, has hidden most of them by the northern gates as Mustafa's men have charged from the south. We're entering from the east, but we may not make it in time to save them all," Cherche unveiled all of the bad news without missing a beat.

Oboro's face scrunched up in anger, "The bastards were wasting time slaying the innocents. Even after their commander told 'em not to... These scum... Just like Nohrians, they are..."

Flora chuckled awkwardly, "Ahahaha, yeah... Those damn Nohrians... Uh..."

"We're going to split up into two groups. Cherche, Kaden,and Keaton; you four are the fastest of us. Get to the westernmost bridge and defend it from the Plegians. Gunter, take Hinata, Oboro, Saizo, Azama, Henry, Gaius, and Gregor to the central bridge. Anna, Lissa, Hayato, Azama, Benny, Charlotte, and Flora will take the eastern bridge," I looked over the plans, "Tharja, Velouria, and I will sniff out Mustafa, and, hopefully, Cordelia. Understood?" We all nodded and set off, splitting into our four groups.

Velouria quickly began sniffing the air, "I can smell the Plegian main camp from here. Should we start there?"

I thought on it, "Yeah, ending the battle would make it safer for her, anyways. If I can talk Mustafa down... It'll be fine."

Tharja grumbled, "Talk him down? Look at what his men did here. There should be no forgiveness..."

"I forgave you for your crimes, didn't I?" I replied, smirking.

Tharja pouted, glaring at me, "Whatever. Do what you will. Just try not to get your back stabbed or I'll keep your resurrected body as a pet."

I felt a sudden chill run down my spine, and I prayed to Naga that was only a joke, "U-understood."

We quickly snuck our way through back alleys and side passages heading towards the main camp where Mustafa had set up his men. It was a large marketplace area, and when we arrived at the outskirts, Tharja removed a dagger from underneath her robes and stabbed a nearby guard resting against a set of boxes in the throat.

"Shhh!" Tharja motioned, the dagger glinting in the sunlight. It was dark enough in this area with all the buildings that we could stick to the shadows, and she clearly wanted us to not be messy.

Velouria nodded and transformed just her hands into paws, leaning against a wall before clawing another guard's face, silencing him, "This is... I want to find treasures!"

"Velouria, no!" She had already run off in the direction of the camp, barreling through backstreets and pouncing anyone who saw her into a pulp.

Tharja put a hand on my shoulder, "Just... Forget it, Magnus."

Sighing, I nodded, "Let's go."

Alone, the two of us headed around the messy trails Velouria left, sneaking past guards, or should we have to, killing them swiftly. We slowly made it to the rear of the city where the gates were, to find them in ruins. The bodies of Nohrian, Chevois, and Plegian guards had been left out to rot everywhere, leaving us in the midst of a brutal, bloodied battlefield.

From what I could tell, many of them had been tortured if not killed instantly in the fight. The Plegians were murdering these people in mass drives, like it fed them life or somethin'.

As Tharja and I stepped out into the field and observed their grisly handiwork, a man approached us from the other side, "If it isn't the rogue lord who has been exterminating us Plegians..." he was a tall man, a bald berserker with a long beard. It was Mustafa...

"Mustafa, a general under Gangrel, King of Plegia..." I approached him, my weapons sheathed, "I don't want to kill you. I want to talk."

"Like you did with Orton? When your men killed him and even the runners!?" Mustafa barked angrily at me, gripping his ax in hand.

What!? "Tharja, what did you guys do!?"

Tharja just shrugged, "Keaton made it into a game. We had kill counts and everything. After seeing what they did to the villagers, even Lissa was on board..."

Mustafa raised his ax to the sky, "Mages! Initiate the Emergency Plan!"

Behind him, a row of mages began chanting ominously, and all around us the dead started rising. Nohrians, Plegians, and Chevois soldiers alike rose from their deathly slumber and shambled towards us, weapons drawn, the intent clear.

"Damn! So that's why they left them here!? Mustafa, this is suicide! What if your mages can't control this many undead!?" I yelled out to him, hoping he'd see reason.

Mustafa looked away, turning to the mages, "Don't hesitate. Don't back down. I'll protect you with my life... Now get those bastards!"

Drawing my blade, I turned to Tharja, who had done something I didn't even realize she could do. She was summoning Faceless by the droves.

"What the hell!? Tharja, but you can't control those things!" I shouted out, blocking a Risen's attack and cutting it down. They were slow, weak, but their numbers surged.

Tharja shouted, "Magnus, go! After the mages... If you don't stop them, we'll be overwhelmed!" Her Faceless turned on the Risen and struck them down, ripping flesh and bone asunder with their bare hands, their strength overwhelming the enemy's numbers, "I'll be right behind you!"

I didn't want to leave her, but the enemy was closing in. This was a hopeless situation, but right when despair hit me, Velouria tore through the crowds, shredding them into bits, sending bodies flying in every direction.

"Magnus... Go!" Velouria pushed me roughly towards Mustafa, so much so I flew off of my feet and rolled when I hit the ground, cutting my face.

Velouria jumped to Tharja's aid and kept the Risen off of her as she summoned Faceless to match the growing Risen numbers. Meanwhile, I charged at the mages only for Mustafa to jump into my path, ax drawn.

"Not while I draw breath..." Mustafa warned.

I couldn't believe this, "Mustafa, this isn't right and you know it! Look at your crimes! Would your family even want this!?"

Mustafa growled, "My family... You know nothing of them, of the pain they endured at the hands of that Ylissean exalt! The father of Emmeryn, the bloodseeker... I will not let them, or my men, down again!" He ran at me, screaming furiously.

"You idiot!" I blocked his ax with my sword, "I didn't want to kill you!"

"Well, I don't want to live..." He said under his breath, giving me a pained look as he knocked me back. I was still reeling from his offensive when he brought the ax to my side. I grunted in pain and fell forward, bringing my blade into Mustafa's unprotected stomach, skewering him.

Mustafa dropped his ax and fell back against a nearby wall. He grabbed my sword and ripped it out, dropping it beside him. I rushed over and grabbed it only to find the mages had been dispatched of by a snarling Keaton, who waved when I saw him.

"Keaton...?"

"I cleared the western bridge pretty easily, and they sent me down here to help my daughter," Keaton transformed back into his normal form, "Most of the Plegians are attacking the center bridge in a huge crowd. Some escaped to the west, led by a dude named Campari..."

Damnit. That meant I'd have to fight the main Plegian Army again. I'd hoped to rout them here, but that didn't seem likely now.

Velouria jumped onto my back, knocking us to the ground, her body covered in sweat as she panted, "I... I won, Magnus... Reward me..."

I rolled over and patted her head gently, running my hand down her hair and back, "You did good, Velouria. You did wonderfully, even..."

Tharja made a gagging motion as she approached me, covered in purple ooze and blood, "Get a room. A dark one."

Keaton helped us both to my feet, and I looked over to Mustafa, who was breathing roughly, "...Go on and look for Cordelia without me. I have to say goodbye."

"Whatever," Keaton sighed, sniffing up at the air, "Dear, can you smell her?"

Velouria sniffed the air as well, "Seems to be... Coming from where the Chevois are."

Tharja grumbled, "Let's get her back already, you lazy dogs!"

"What was that?" Keaton shot back.

"Excuse me. Deaf and lazy..." Tharja didn't ease up, giving Keaton the same evil glare he was.

Keaton started laughing uproariously, "Ahaha! You remind me of my wife! Fine, fine, let's go!" And the two Wolfskins transformed, rushing off.

Tharja sighed in annoyance, walking slowly after them, her hex book at her side.

In honour of my fallen foe, I took my sword and pierced the ground with it, kneeling before bowing to Mustafa, "I apologize Mustafa for what my team did while I was away and what it led you to do," I sat upright an sighed, "I can't hope to understand what you've been through, I'd like to but there isn't enough time left. I respect you as a warrior and thank you for the battle experience. I'm sorry we had to face each other on the battlefield though. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mustafa just coughed, rubbing his wounded stomach, "You have done more than enough, giving an old man peace. That someone might right the world..."

"I could heal you," I offered, reaching for an elixir only to realize I'd forgotten to equip them, "...Damn. I can get my healers to save you. You could join me, Mustafa. I'd trust you."

"You would... spare me?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face. With where he looked, that must seem foreign an idea.

I reassured him, reaching my hand out, "I don't want to have to kill you, Mustafa. I'd rather you fight at my side."

"Typical," I heard a voice, a familiar one call out, "You don't have the right... attitude for an execution."

Looking up, I saw what appeared to me to be my friend walking towards me, Falchion drawn as he perused over the blade, shining in the sunlight, "What are you doing here, Robert?"

He ignored me, feeling the blade in his hands, "This blade seeks justice, to avenge the world. I am here to fulfill it."

"What are you doing here!?" I asked again, annoyed that he was ignoring me.

"Taking out the trash," Robert pointed the blade at Mustafa, who was bleeding and breathing heavily, trying to stay conscious.

"...Really? First you ignore me like a prick, then you use a cheesy line like that, and now you're butting in?" I couldn't believe this. At times, he'd be unreasonable or whiny or unmanageable, but this was a bit more than enough attitude from him.

Robert ignored me again, stepping closer, "Really? I think a prick is someone who, say, would break a poor girl's heart so bad she'd run into the hands of an enemy team, but that's just none of my business," he sniped at me with words, "I'll abandon the pleasantries. I'm here to kill that bastard for what he did to Cheve, and I'll do it with or without you."

I decided to try and reason with him, "He only did all of this because of what happened to his men at the Border Walls! His allies were killed, down to the last! If anything, let him duel the instigator of that!"

"But I'm right here," he grinned, sending a chill down my spine, "When you were out, I headed here to give your team some aid, some information. I also told them the sins of their enemies, and encouraged Keaton's bloodlust."

"Y-you!" I had no idea that he went behind my back like that!

He smirked, "The Plegian army deserves no quarter. Not them, not Mustafa, not Gangrel, none of them! And I will ensure they pay for their crimes," his voice grew colder, crueler, and his face contorted in anger, "For Emmeryn, for the innocent Ylisseans and Nohrians slaughtered like fucking cattle! And you will restrain me no longer!" With a blast of wind, fire began growing around his sword, lighting it up.

I stood my ground, "But if I can't have Keaton do it, then let me face and kill him," My friend hesitated, "Man to man. One person held accountable for his allies' game and one person held accountable for his ruthless allies. I won't let you do it."

With a blaze of speed faster than I could have ever anticipated, Robert thrust Falchion directly into the right side of my chest. He pulled the blade and me up above him, where he scoffed, "Let me do what, ponce?"

And then he wagged his blade, leaving me to slide off onto the ground, clutching my gaping wounds, desperately begging for air.

Only then did I realize; this wasn't Robert, no. Not mine... This was Luke. It had to be.

Luke walked up to Mustafa, who just laughed at his own sad predicament, "...Aye, one as hateful as you wishes to bring peace to the world? What a joke. I'll not fear a tyrant like you."

"Powerful words," Luke smirked, "But hollow. And like a hollow tree, I'll cut it down." In one swing, he cut through Mustafa's entire body. I turned from the sight, shuddering.

"I swear... to drunk I'll kick... your teeth in..." I moaned, feeling my consciousness fade.

Luke began walking towards me as I lay bleeding out, "This is why I exist. We're the mirrors, the truth beneath the bullshit. And I... I am the one who won't get pushed around by other people due to self-righteous entitlement." He pulled an elixir from his bag, "I should just let you die, but Robert, he... He'd never want that." And he dropped it, just out of reach.

I struggled to reach my feet, "No... You're just a self-righteous douche yourself..."

"You who would play fair with a mass murderer? For what, a sense of fucking worthless honour?" he shot back, "Where was that fairness when he had children executed!? When he came here, on Gangrel's orders, to butcher the whole city!? Better yet, where were you!?

You were about to let the man whose men slew Cordelia on sight, in cold blood, have an honourable death!?" And he threw a plate of armor at me. I recognized it as Cordelia's, coated in blood and with dents all around it, "You're garbage."

This pompous motherfucker... "I'm garbage because I'm human? That's rich. I make mistakes but I own up to them," I reached for the elixir and grabbed it, praying I'd be up on my feet fast enough to finish this fight my own way, "And if I'm garbage what does that make you? Scum. Robert might get pushed around from time to time... but he's not a bitch like you!" ...I nearly cried out in pain drinking the elixir as the bitter taste burned my throat like fire, like powerful alcohol, or worse, too powerful toothpaste, "...Being tough hurts."

Luke just shook his head, "Honor isn't human. And it's not to be wasted... Maybe if you ever understood that, you'd have treated her better," He sheathed Falchion, at least, his Falchion, and started walking towards the town gates, "Justify yourself all you want, friend. Just know Cordelia had to pay for your 'honor'. And if you continue to act so childishly, so will the others."

I was going to say something else to him but the pain welled up again, and by the time my chest had healed to where I could move without losing blood, he was gone.

Before I could curse out the bloody tosser again, a familiar voice called out to me, "Magnus!" Velouria leaped onto me, knocking me onto my back, "I smelled blood, are you okay!?"

I moaned in pain as she had pawed me in the groin, much like a dog named Dan, "Mostly... Did... Did you find Cordelia!? Or is she...?"

Velouria nodded, "She was safe and sound with the Chevois knights, why?"

...Motherfu-... All that heartache for nothing!? "So you got her to rejoin us!?"

"No, she... She's waiting to say goodbye to you," she admitted, her ears drooping, "I tried to talk her out of it, but..."

With a heavy heart, I followed my teammates through the ruined streets, where the surviving villagers cheered me on for having ended their struggles. It was empty for me, though, as the weight of my words was harrowing, frightening, consuming.

Eventually, we arrived outside the gates to the small Cheve house that Scarlet and the other rebels hid inside. Outside of the building, Cordelia awaited me. Sensing the awkward situation, my party members headed off inside to meet with Scarlet while we had the fated confrontation.

"Magnus..." Cordelia started, "I'm sorry that I ran away, but... You can understand," she sighed, dropping the flower she was holding as it blew away in the wind, "I nearly died today, but... Robert, or someone who looked like him, saved me from the Plegian army. They almost captured me... they were talking of ransoming me off and... And..."

I ran over to her, "Cordelia, listen to me! What was going on inside of my head... I was scared, terrified. I gave up thinking you'd ever love me; I knew Chrom had your heart. And those feelings of being insufficient overwhelmed me until I panicked and... And I didn't... I would never sacrifice you for them, I'd sooner die!"

"Then why didn't you!?" Cordelia shouted back at me, her voice cracking, "Why does everyone treat me like I'm second-rate, like I'm expendable!? Why is everyone so cruel!? To think such a 'perfect' girl couldn't have flaws, have weaknesses, have pain! I'm human, damnit!"

She was sobbing, her fists clenched tight, trying to make sense of everything. I had to try and say something to make this right.

All I could think of spouted from my lips, like a faucet, " I don't have the right words to persuade you to stay. I can't make this up with words, Cordelia. I don't want to lose you, but... If you'd be happier leaving us, that's what you should do," I held my hands out, putting them over hers, "I just want you to be happy, but... The others would miss you, too. Lissa and Anna... I'm sorry I was an idiot, that I fucked this up, that I put my foot in my mouth... I'm sorry I can't say something sweet, romantic, or smart to help... It's just me."

Looking up at me, she shook her head, "It's not just you... It was never 'just' you... It's 'only' you, dammit!" And she hugged me, "And if you ever talk to yourself like that again... I won't forgive you..."

"Cordelia...?"

"I thought hard about it. You've got your flaws, but..." From her pocket, she pulled out a small candle, "You cared. If you're... willing to change, to make this work, I'll give you a shot. But... You have to be stronger for me, for all of us."

She was giving me a chance!? Really!? I expected this to go dramatically worse!

My heart started pumping, "I am gonna be honest. I'm amazed you're staying. I thought I was gonna fail again. I'm very happy you're staying. Though, please... From now on tell me if you're having insecurity problems rather than Tharja give me horrible nightmarish torture."

"She joked about it first," Cordelia admitted, awkwardly laughing, "I'm sorry, though. It's just... I was so afraid that... That you... didn't love me like I loved you."

"I know that feeling very well, not knowing if someone doesn't love you the way you love them... I swear that I love you Cordelia, even if I do come off stupidly at times," I reassured her, hugging her back.

A laugh echoed, "How cute. This is what loser me does in his spare time," Once again, I felt a bad feeling rise from the pit of my stomach. I turned to see me, an evil me, and evil Chester or Lautrec or whatever, smirking, "Isn't it sad?"

"Quite," Lautrec chuckled, "Glad I bring him nightmares. The toy will learn its place or we will break it."

The evil me held out his hand, "Reeze, at your service. I'm you, only... competent. Likable. Dashing. And my dear friend here told me you had a heart to heart with Luke..."

Lautrec snickered, "Yes, the poor lad just doesn't get being evil. He should have killed you. But since he failed, we decided to visit. There's a line we've drawn, and if you cross it, we'll have to break our promise to the Sage..."

"The Sage made you!? But he brought us here!? Why would he do that!?" I exclaimed, shocked at this turn of events, "Did he set us up!?"

"Oh, Lautrec, you said too much..." Reeze laughed manically, "Just understand, Magnus. The gloves are off. We're allowed to hurt you now, boss says. Let the other losers know. Or don't; maybe them dying will buy you time."

He laughed and faded, leaving Lautrec, who stood up, "I won't kill you this early, Magnus. I like the thrill of chasing down and eradicating my enemies one by one... The paranoia feeds me..." And he too, faded into the darkness, a mere illusion.

I felt my body shaking, I was trembling, terrified of them. Their powers... If power levels meant shit, they dwarfed mine, dwarfed what Luke had shown me. How could I stand up to them without my friends by my side!?

Cordelia dragged my attention away, "Magnus, you don't have to worry about them. Whatever happens, we'll be here with you, all the way."

"Thanks, Cordelia," I hugged her again, "But... I ran into someone earlier, and they had your armour..."

"Oh... The Plegians attacked a group of civilians I was protecting. They nearly killed me, and I lost it..." She sighed, patting her unprotected chest, "But I'm fine, see?"

I nodded, thinking to myself. Luke, why did he lie? Was it just to mess with me? I can't say for certain, but something feels... off. He pissed me off, yes, but... He did save my life, so why?

A blue light appeared before us and as the light cascaded and fell away, Robert and Corrin greeted me with a smirk, "Magnus, I'm sorry I'm late! I hurried as fast as I could to... Oh... Shit."

"Yeah, bit late for that," I replied, smirking.

"Well, at least it's not too late for this..." he snapped his fingers, and his allies, not just his teammates but more people, dressed up in uniforms with Mirai embedded into their clothes came forth from behind him through the portal, "Cheve is now under the jurisdiction of the Mirai Empire."

I opened my mouth, but Corrin stopped me, "Relax, he's not here to fight. He's wanted to establish a headquarters in Nohr to help the people here for a long time, and he thought Cheve was our best bet. Let's just talk this out inside."

Robert nodded, "Thanks. Men, you know the drill. Help the townspeople clean up, start repairing the gates and walls, and disperse the shipment the Grass Tribe gave us as needed!"

"Yes, milord!" They all saluted before splitting off into different directions with carpentry tools, wheelbarrows and shovels, or bags of food and seeds.

And like that, we went inside and Robert, Scarlet, Corrin, and I gathered into a separate room.

"What!? I didn't fight to throw off the Nohrian crown just for someone else to move in!?" Scarlet slammed her hand onto the table, enraged.

"Do you mean the Plegians, Magnus, or me?" Robert asked.

Scarlet shrugged, "Yes."

Robert shook his head, "Well, the fact is that your men were literally decimated, and even if Magnus here plays babysitting duty, you can't hold off a direct Nohrian invasion, or even a Plegian counterstrike. This was just ten percent of their force. You need my men to protect this place."

"I don't need anything from you!" Scarlet snarled, "You're no better than Garon!"

"Yes, because Garon gave out mass quantities of food in the streets. Because Garon wants to make Cheve independent, to a point. Because Garon learned techniques from the Grass Tribe that could revitalize your lands!" he shot back, smirking, "I'm not creating a monarchy, again. It will simply be an assortment of nations, supervised by myself, or the next best person. Cheve would be its own country, and can have its own laws, government style, whatever you want. But I need it under my jurisdiction."

I asked, "Why not just take it if it's that important?"

Robert shook his head, "Because. Scarlet is a hero, she's a legend. I've admired her as long as any other; her rebellion is what sparked my idea for a new country. And if I burst into Nohr and force my supplies on others, my way of life, it'll just fail. But if it's the Chevois doing it, if they spread the food and recruit for their new country and their rebellion, progress should be quite smoother."

Scarlet sat down in her chair, contemplating his offer, "I'd be in command of Cheve until we develop a power structure, and then you supply us from the shadows. We weaken Nohr's hold on the people so you can one day overthrow them yourself, is that it?"

"And then Nohr and Cheve would both be free countries under my watch," Robert confirmed, "In case of dictators, or... Evil capitalists. Whatever comes first. It's not like I'll be making all the rules. I just... I don't want to let what happened to Nohr happen again."

"Hm," Scarlet thought on it, "My men are in dire straits. Without your food, this would have been a pyrrhic victory," She glared at my friend, eyes fiery, "But just because I owe you their lives doesn't mean I won't take you to task for stepping out of line."

"And should it come to that, you can go with Magnus's team here to deal with me personally at any time," he added, "He knows my location, and I won't be traveling with my main army, so you could overwhelm us in numbers. Just... spare my friends if you do decide to kill me."

Corrin sighed, "Sometimes you're too trusting."

Robert smirked back at her, "Where could I have picked that up from, huh?"

Scarlet sighed, "You've obviously thought considerably about this. What would you have me do?"

"Frankly, Magnus here wants you. Er, you know, to join his, uh, party, not like... I mean, not that he wouldn't-...I'll shut up now," he silenced himself, and with only three feet in his mouth this time.

"Is that true, huh? Magnus?" Scarlet looked to me, waiting for an answer.

Well, if I was being honest... "Yeah, I'd love to have you on my team. You're an excellent fighter, a great leader, and fun to be around."

Scarlet just laughed, "Hahaha... You're pretty honest, aren't cha? Well, first we have to organize things here, but if you're willing to wait, I'll join."

Yes! My plan worked! Finally, something went right!

And then a scream; a single, piercing scream broke the silence.


	39. Chester, Chapter Seven: TouchFluffyTail

**Chester-Chapter Seven-Touch Fluffy Tail-Kitsune Hamlet**

The journey to the Kitsune Hamlet's mountain base was long and boring. We didn't get attacked by lobsters or Plegians or Grado, so that was good. What wasn't so good though, was that at the base of the mountain, we were greeted by two of the villagers. One, Izanai, kept trying to steal our wallets.

The other, Inari, the village elder while Kaden was away, greeted us by asking, "What reason have you for coming here, armed to the teeth? If you wish to attack our village, I will strike you down."

"No, no, no!" I shook my hands, "I would never hurt the precious floofs! I mean, the Kitsune villagers. I just came because my friend here," I motioned to Robert, "Entertained for me the possibility that you can... grant wishes. And there's a wish that I... have to grant."

Inari folded her arms, allowing me to gaze upon her beauty. Her impeccable red eyes, her priestess outfit, her strong form, "It's been long since a man from Hoshido came for the legend. It is true we have that capacity, but first you must pass a trial. The trial of the village of Kitsunes."

Lightning struck behind her, the loud boom following as the trees rustled in the wind and leaves swept around us, the howling wind sounding like screaming. As we gazed up at the pathway to the top, the dark forest with creepy dead trees, I gulped, "I'm ready."

"As am I," Robert announced beside me, "We're all going to try for that wish. If any of us can do it, we can save her..."

Effie agreed, "I will succeed."

Izanai laughed at us, "If that's how you think this works, it'll be a quick loss! That mountainside is renowned for wearing the minds and bodies of its trespassers down. You'll be lucky to make it alive, let alone sane."

There were enough of us; excluding Robert and I, we had Jakob, Silas, Virion, Effie, Arthur, Olivia, Ricken, Odin, Zero, Laslow, Mozu, Subaki, Kaze, Hana, Takumi, and Brady.

Nina, Aika, and Camerrin, my three children, were back at the castle. When I heard there might be a trial, I had to leave them behind. Not only were they inexperienced, they had no place in this fight. Only we few understood how important this was to succeed. Leo was staying behind with them to ensure they didn't follow us; I only trusted him with them, honestly.

Inari motioned for us to walk to the nearest table, a shrine, "Write your wish and walk through the Shinto gate. If at any point, you forget the wish you made, or a strong desire for another wish is made, you will be left behind."

And one by one, we proceeded. We all wrote ours down privately, and I presumed we all had the same goal in mind, and walked up the stone steps to the Shinto gate. And one by one, we stepped inside, only to be surrounded in a haze of mist, before darkness set in.

I woke up a little bit later in the fields, my head groggy. I awoke at the gates, looking up at the gate behind me. There was silence, except for frogs croaking, crickets making music, and birds chirping. It would have been peaceful, quaint, if not for the imposing Shinto gate before me. I walked up towards it, absentmindedly, when I saw Mozu sitting away from it, sobbing.

"Mozu, are you alright?!" I ran towards her, but Jakob stopped me, "Milord, I finally found you! Listen, Mozu, she... I found her, and we went looking for you, but... Well, she said she could see her village... She mentioned her mother, and... Before long, she just stopped listening to me, stopped moving.

I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, but she looked up at me with dead eyes, "Mozu!?"

Jakob sighed, mortified, "It's... She's not here, with us, now. The mountain's deceit got to her."

"Damnit... I expected someone weaker-willed than her to be the first to go!" I admitted, sighing to myself, "Fine, let's go. We need to regroup before this fog preys on us all like this..."

Jakob nodded, and when the two of us walked through the gate, the entire area behind us disappeared, "That's disconcerting."

I realized what it meant, "Great, so only a limited number of us can go through? Or is it because we're the last two sane ones...? I should have asked more about this!"

"Milord, don't fret. I'll be here to support you. Of all of us, we want Princess Elise back the most," he assured me, handling a cup of water, "Drink, ease your mind. We'll have to hurry soon."

I drank the cup he gave me after inspecting and smelling it, hoping he wouldn't drug me for his own ends. When I was done, we both began marching up the pathway, in search of our allies, and of hope.

Eventually, we made some decent progress and decided to stop, "This uphill walking is killer on my back," I never liked it, and even with all the training and fighting we'd gone through, it wasn't all that enjoyable.

Jakob sat across from me against a tree, "This is certainly... A bit distressing. Have we walked for hours? The way the sky is, I can't tell..."

"Found you, finally!" Ricken walked up to us, followed by Subaki, Takumi, Brady, and Hana, "We've been looking everywhere!"

"Oh, it's you guys..." I mean, it was okay to see them, but I was more concerned about Olivia and Zero than them, to be fair, "Thank goodness you made it. Mozu wasn't doing too good, back there."

Ricken sighed, "Yeah, we've noticed. Virion was with us at the start, but... Well, he gave in. Was worried about his homeland, what they had been through..."

"We must stay strong," Subaki said, taking a dramatic pose, "Only the strongest of us will ever get anywhere on this mountain!"

"How'd you make it this far, then?" Hana deadpanned at his displeasure.

Subaki turned to yell at her, "Excuse you!? I've been doing my absolute damnedest! I do not try; I just succeed."

I rolled my eyes, "Cut that perfect shit out. I don't wanna hear it. Now shut up and sit with us or move on."

Elsewhere, Laslow held his hand out for Olivia, pulling her over a log-filled river, "Be careful, mother!"

Zero grabbed Olivia when she fell and helped her up, and she pushed her into Laslow's arms, "We're not falling here. This is too early for us."

Odin and Kaze were leading the group, "So, where to, next?"

Arthur called from the edge, "I think I found a path this way!" The others caught up to him, and Arthur pointed forward, "The ledge here is small, but we can shimmy around."

"That's not safe, and especially without any exploding rocks nearby," Kaze commented.

Arthur shook his head, "Nonsense, I will prove its safety!" And he took one step further, and the ground gave way. Arthur screamed as he fell back into the tree line, only to be caught mid fall by a tree, "I... am okay! But uh... There's no way up from here..."

Odin saluted him, "We shall avenge you, fallen comrade! Odin the Spellslinger will never let your sacrifice be in vain!"

Laslow grabbed his friend by the collar, "Let's go, I found a path."

Silas and Effie were further up, Silas trotting beside Effie, who walked with a newfound purpose, "You really want to save her, huh?"

"It's my mission in life to protect her. I won't fail again," She replied, as if it was just the truth.

"True, you did... Do love her," Silas admitted, "I'm trying not to slow you down."

Effie turned to him, a blank face, "Try harder."

Finally, my comrades and I arrived at another Shinto shrine, where Robert was leaning up against the gate, "Gods, you took forever. I'm glad I stopped to wait."

"Excuse me, dude," I argued, annoyed, "We didn't get a year to train for you to be talking shit."

"Yeah, well, this gate has a particular problem, and you guys are the last," he pointed, and the gate read clearly, "One must remain behind in order for you to climb."

Jakob sighed, "This is a thing, too? Why didn't they mention this in the rules!?"

I ignored him, "It's fine, there are plenty of us here. Hey, Robert, want to wait here?"

Robert refused, "No can do. I'm confident I'll make it to the end of this trip, so I'd rather not bow out early."

What did he mean by that? That he'd be unfazed? If he was wishing for Elise and he missed Lucina so much, wouldn't he be the easiest to break? He definitely hadn't gotten over her death, not with that melancholic look in his eye.

"I'll remain behind," Takumi offered, "I'm not as into this as the rest of you are, and we need to send our best. I'm not sure why we're going to all this trouble to save some Nohrian, but... Well, Chester, you're the boss." Takumi sat down, crossing his legs, "I'll be fine on my own."

Was he being tsundere about this, too? "Thank you, Takumi. I'll get her back; I don't wanna make myself look bad in front of the pineapple prince."

Takumi glared at me, but said nothing, and with Robert replacing him in our numbers, we continued up the mountain pathway.

As Takumi sat by himself, the fog fading in, he smiled, "Maybe you hate me now, but... One day, I'll prove to you, to Ryoma, to Corrin... That I can change." And a single tear fell from his eye before he wiped it and laid on his back to nap.

There were still seven of us, not counting the others, but as we hurried further and further up, doubt began to seep in. Was this really going to work? Would we be able to revive Elise? Was it too selfish to be granted? And would everyone here really wish for the same?

Nightfall came, or so I presumed by my watch telling me it was eleven in the evening, and as we were all exhausted, we set up a makeshift camp of branches and leaves and collapsed near each other, hoping the sun would wake us up for the next long stretch.

In another camp, Kaze tended to the fire while Olivia slept. Laslow watched over her with Odin by his side, "I'm glad you're together again, In... Laslow. It's nice to see you smile again."

Laslow nodded, "Thank you, Odin. It is...quite relaxing to be able to keep her safe."

"If you stay up like this, you won't make the trek tomorrow," Kaze joked, handing them both some vegetable soup made of herbs, spices, and whatever nonlethal veggies he could find, "Eat up and then clock out. I'll watch our flanks."

"Fine, fine," Laslow laughed, taking a bite of carrots, "Just... Don't overwhelm yourself either."

Zero watched the four from above in a tree before resting her head on the branch she was on. The last thing she saw as she fell into slumber was Elise's smiling face; and she renewed her vow to beat this trial.

Silas was struggling now, "Effie, come on... If we never rest... You won't make it either."

"No, I'm strong. I'm her best friend," Effie refused to listen to reason despite the fact she was slowing down, stomping forward in that huge armor of hers, "She was there for me when I truly needed her the most. I must repay her."

Silas sighed, "Do whatever you want, then," he fell back onto his backside, "Save her for me. I'll... be up when I can."

Effie stopped, looking back to him, "Silas... Thank you. For walking with me, for... understanding."

"It was nothing," Silas assured her, "I'd do the same for Corrin... Maybe Chester, too."

"I won't hold my breath on that last one..." Effie quipped as she marched higher and higher to the summit.

Zero heard a thump in the night, and her eyes shot open. A black thing... was staring at her from the opposite branch. She didn't know if it was alive or not until its eyes closed and it lunged, growling. Zero went to dodge, but it grabbed her ankle as she fell and she screamed as she hit the ground.

Kaze moved from his post the second he heard it, "Zero!? Are you alright!?"

"My ankle..." Sure enough, her leg had been twisted by the creature, but it had left no teeth marks, so it must have gripped her leg and pulled it up when she fell.

Laslow emerged from his tent, sword drawn, "Is everything okay!?"

Kaze had torn some bandages he'd brought and began wrapping it around Zero's leg, placing ice in between them, "It's cold, but it should keep swelling down. However, without my full bag of apothecaries and poultices, you'll have to bear the pain.

Zero grinned at him, "I'm used to pain. You could say it makes me feel alive. Ahaha... Ow!"

"No trying to walk," Kaze picked Zero up and turned to Laslow, "Look, her leg... I need to properly care for her. What happened?"

"I was attacked by a dark... thing. Maybe a dog, or a wolf..." Zero honestly struggled to understand what had lunged for her.

Kaze's face hardened, "I didn't hear anything. That's concerning. No one mentioned dangerous animals up here. I'm taking Zero down the mountain."

Odin finally made his way out of the tent, "What's this all about!? Did mine ears deceive me or was there some trouble!?"

"No, just... Zero was injured. I'm going to take her, grab Arthur, and meet you at the base of the mountain," Kaze confirmed his plan, "The three of you might want to rest inside the tent, though. Don't take any chances."

Laslow agreed with Kaze, asking them both to be safe as they headed down the mountain. He was acting confident, but he was terrified; he wanted to keep Olivia safe, but now monsters were on the loose? Zero and Kaze were excellent agents; for them to be out stealthed was... improbable and terrifying.

"Odin, set up your wards," Laslow ordered him in a decisive tone, "Just in case anything else tries to attack, we need to stop them, or at least slow them down."

Odin shook his head and hurried off to start casting wards and Laslow went about placing traps all along the outskirts of the camp.

My wonderful night's sleep was rudely awakened by shouting.

"If you're that confident, then go out there and find it, stupid!" Hana shouted, her tone virulent towards her fellow retainer, Subaki.

I slowly stumbled up and out of my tent to find them arguing, Brady and Robert on the sidelines, shaking their heads in annoyance.

Subaki refused, his tone losing that serious, aristocratic feeling to it, "Why would I risk my life!? If you want to live up to your father, you go investigate!"

Hana's rage peaked, "Fine!" And she stormed off, angrily fuming, "I wish you'd act like an adult!"

Subaki rolled his eyes, "And I wish you'd listen to me and talk this out!"

I walked over, shaking my head, "What the hell is this about!?"

Brady spoke up, waving his hand, "Well, Ricken went off to use the bathroom, and Subaki, who was on duty, yelled to me and Hana about a black thing following him. We didn't believe him, and Ricken still hasn't come back..."

"Subaki, what did I say earlier?" Walking up to him, I planted my fist firmly into his groin, "Stop!" Subaki groaned in pain and fell to his knees, "You lose this attitude of yours or you're not welcome here!"

Subaki teared up from the pain and fell over, unable to say a word.

Sighing to myself, I turned to Brady, "Who's going to get the others?"

Jakob walked up behind me and fixed his gloves, "I will return with them if I can."

And like that, Jakob followed Hana and Ricken off.

Subaki awoke a few minutes after and promptly apologized to me, promising he'd try to regulate his erratic behaviour. I told him that would be best, since I didn't want to have to hurt him like that. I mean, it didn't upset me, but I felt bad for him, at least a little bit.

Jakob finally came back with Hana, but Ricken was unconscious in his arms, "He was indeed attacked. He's not injured, but he won't wake up."

Brady ran to his side and pulled his staff out, waving it over him, "Nothin'. His vitals are fine, he'll be awake. Must be stress."

"Well, isn't this great!?" I exclaimed, annoyed, "I just wanted a peaceful sleep, and you all had to go and fuck that up, huh!?"

Hana glared at me, "I tried, but Subaki wouldn't listen to reason. If he would just pull his head from his-"

Brady cut her off, "Enough arguin' damnit! It hasn't gotten us anything!" He placed Ricken on the ground, "I'll watch over him tonight, and if he doesn't get up by morning, I'm taking him off this mountain my damn self."

Effie was sweating profusely, barely able to move at this point. She looked ahead and saw hope, hope in the distance. It was Elise, walking in front of her, "Elise!" She called out in desperation.

Elise turned and when Effie saw her face light up in joy, she took her armor off and jogged to her friend, her entire body screaming for her to just stop. Right before she reached Elise, though, a sick, purple aura surrounded her, and Elise punched Effie, square in the stomach.

That was enough for Effie, in her exhausted state, to lose all the wind in her body, and she fell forward into the dirt, "...Elise...?"

"Anankos, actually... You'd think you take care of her body better, but... It's mine now." Elise smiled as she raised her foot and brought it down onto Effie's head, and her world turned to black.

The morning sun rose over the campsite, and Odin arose at noon, a smile on his face, "Wake up, guys! We have to move!"

Olivia and Laslow groggily got up to their feet, "Ugh, this early?" Laslow groaned, ruffling his nearly perfect bedhead hair, "Mother... We need to get up, it seems."

Olivia opened her eyes, and Laslow relaxed. The three of them began walking to the mountain top.

When I awoke, Brady and Ricken were gone, "Where did they...?"

Jakob exited his tent, "During the night, Ricken awoke between us and started panicking. He was attacked by something, and it left him so disturbed that Brady hauled him up and took him down posthaste."

"Damn it... It's just us five now!?" I knew we'd probably lose Ricken the second Jakob brought him back, but still...

"Hey, guys..." I looked over to see Silas waving, "I... Effie might have already made it to the top by now, hahaha! Glad I finally found someone..."

For once, I was glad to see Silas, "Thank goodness. Let's... Let's go before this gets any more spookinz."

We didn't speak much for the duration of the climb to the next Shinto gate. Upon the gate, there was another sign; Those that were unfaithful shall not pass.

I wondered what it meant, but suddenly, the world around me changed and shifted. I was... no longer there.

Olivia came up to me, cradling a beautiful child, with pink hair and a gracious smile, just like hers, "Chester, look! She said her first word!"

The child, maybe a year and a few months old, looked up at me, "Mama?"

"Olivia, she's... That's amazing!" I exclaimed in joy. A pure, happy sensation flowed through me, against my better judgment.

Olivia held her out to me, and as I held our baby girl in my hands and she smiled up at me, I spoke to her, "It's okay, dear. You're going to have a wonderful time with us, okay? I'll protect you no matter what happens..." I kissed her on the forehead.

The scene changed, and I was outside of a hut. A feeling of dread overwhelmed me. I heard the sounds of coughing and shouting, and when I looked around at the state of the village I was in, I knew how bad it was.

I slammed my body against the door as the wood splintered, desperate to break through. I slammed against it again, and the door gave way, pieces of broken wood splintering everywhere. In the middle of the room, Olivia was lying, huddled against the floor, blood soaking the carpet underneath her.

"Olivia!" I panicked, every bit of adrenaline in my body coursing through me at once, "No!"

She looked up at me, and my heart skipped a beat like it always did, but she rolled over and my heart cracked in two. She had been severely cut, several different wounds covering her body. In her arms, crying, was our loving child, "I... protected her from the... the raiders."

I hurried to her side, "Olivia, just... Please, I'm going to pick you both up, and, and... I'm going to get you both out of here!"

Olivia smiled up at me and shook her head, "I... You have to save our daughter, Chester. Please..." And she handed me our baby, "I... I love you."

And the life in her eyes was gone as a single tear fell from her face, her smile never waning.

The scene changed again, but the pain in my heart only intensified as I held my toddler's hand, standing beside a grave. Here lies Olivia, a mother, a wife, a dancer, a hero. She won't ever be forgotten...

And the scene changed again, and I was sitting next to a bed, my child in it, looking sickly, pale as death itself. She smiled up at me, but she could barely speak, "...Papa..."

"Yes? What is it, honey?" I said, holding her tiny hand in mine, "I'm here."

"...Will I see Mama again...?"

The thought rippled through me, tearing me up inside, "...Yeah, you will... I... I love you."

Why!? Why couldn't we have saved her!? An incurable disease!? What kind of garbage is this!? Why was Fate toying with me!?

The scene changed one final time, and I was standing alone, in front of two graves, one much smaller than the other.

'If only you could have saved them,' something whispered into my head, 'If only you could wish for a safe future, where they aren't at risk to this.'

Future!? No, this... This was an illusion, it was fake! It had to be fake! This wouldn't... I couldn't lose Olivia! No, I refuse to believe! It's just lies!

I screamed in pain, aching, heartrending pain, slamming my fist into the ground, my tears soaking my shirt, "You won't trick me..." I spoke, whether it was to myself or the mountain, I couldn't tell, "No matter how many I love are taken from me..." I drew my sword, "I'll always return here to bring them back!" I charged forward, and the world of darkness I was in shattered, and gave way to white.

I awoke first, and when I struggled to stand, wiping my face free. There were no tears; it was really just a bad time illusion.

Around me, Jakob, Hana, Subaki, and Silas didn't stir. Robert, however, was already standing at the gate, waiting, "It's been nearly an hour. I figured your hell wouldn't end."

"Trust me, fam, I struggled to get out of there," I assured him, "Has it been that long?"

"Basically," he said, not skipping a beat, "Odin was here, too. He told me how badly things went. Apparently, Laslow's nightmare was... of the three of them. Odin and Olivia were going to die, and he had to choose. And he wished to save them both, like he never could before..."

That hurt my heart to hear, "What about Olivia?"

He sighed, "She never got up. Laslow took her down the mountain."

Odin stepped from the woods, "The dark wind howls... Our final test is upon us."

"So, it's just us three?" I asked, gauging their reaction.

"I'll stay with them," Odin pointed to my allies, "We can't leave anyone alone here. They could be hurt, or worse."

Robert shrugged, "Figured. Just you and me, Chester. We've got wills of steel. Unbendable."

Odin walked towards him, "That concerns me. Chester here, he struggled. He screamed in his slumber. But when I arrived, you did nothing but get up and wave. You didn't struggle like the others were... What's that about?"

"I'm committed to the plan," Robert shot back, "Unlike some of you."

"I fear you may be here for your own interests," Odin countered, "That you were unperturbed because you selfishly chose the wish you actually want, not for Elise to be safe."

Robert shook his head, "You're not that trusting, are you? Why would I go out of my way to give Chester this option and then betray him? Being paranoid is what cost us so much."

Odin turned to me, "Chester, what do you think?"

"Robert, well... Only one of us gets the wish, right? So does it matter if I go alone and you-"

"I have to reach the Hamlet. With or without you," he cut me off with a curt reply and a dangerous glare, "If you want Elise to be safe, you'd best stop distrusting me at the end goal."

And with that heavy air between us, Robert and I continued upward, rounding a bend and into a clearing. The cliffside was steep here, and when we looked over, rocks fell to a hard plateau beneath us.

"Chester..." a familiar voice broke the tense silence between us. Elise giggled as she walked up to me, her staff in her hands as she waved, "Chester... I missed you so much!"

Robert got in between us, "Likely story. Anankos, do you have no shame? Controlling children now!?"

"Bruh, that's my wife!" I replied, somewhat offended.

"Right, right..." He turned back to Anankos, "Regardless, I won't let you poison his mind, bastard!"

Elise frowned, "Chester... He's being mean to me!" She started crying, plopping down on the ground, "What did I do to him!?"

I wanted to go over to her, to give her a hug, but Robert shot me a look, "Robert, what if..."

"It could just be an illusion of the mountain, too," he replied, "But even then, you should trust it less!"

He drew Falchion and pointed it, "Back off, you monster!"

Another voice broke the silence, "Chester, hi!" The two of us were now in between Elise and Piff, who walked up, "The trial's over. You can change your wish here. I did it once, as a lad," the purple aura overtook Piff, Anankos speaking through him, "You could bring us both back and just go home. Wouldn't that be fun!?"

I took a step back from Piff, "But why? Why would I do that!?"

"Well, the wish needs a body to bring Elise back to," Piff replied, an evil grin on his face, "And that cliff side looks deadly! Why, if Elise fell, that just might destroy her. And then you couldn't bring her back!"

Elise, also covered in that purple aura, walked to the edge, "So you can wish us both back and go home, or I'll have to drop this little girl, Ylissean style."

"Anankos, you're a ruthless, lying bastard..." I replied, not amused, "Why would I believe you'd just let me go home!?"

Piff thought about it, "True... Well, you don't have to trust me. We'll just dive over the side like those small animals in that one Disney film..."

"Awe, lemmings are cute, though!" Elise disagreed, horrified, "Then again, so are we? Am I cute, Chester?"

Robert began running flames across Falchion, and he approached Elise on the mountain's edge, "I'll kill you myself, so he won't even be tempted!"

Piff grabbed my attention, "Bud, is that okay? I'm not sure you'll like a girl with burn scars."

"Actually," Robert started.

"Shut the fuck up, Robert! Let me think!" I shouted at him.

Elise had a light bulb appear overhead, "Right! Chester, if you kill Robert here, you can have my body safe! I promise!"

Piff nodded, "Deal or no deal, Chester? Keep me and Elise, or lose us both..." he then started humming the Jeopardy music to himself.

"If... If I kill him... If I offer him... Will I... Will I really get you both back..?" I asked, somewhat tempted by the thought. I missed Piff so badly, and...

"Well," Elise started, "It's alright if you don't choose us, Chester. I'll love you either way."

Piff interrupted, "But you get to come back. I don't. And that's a sad. I don't want to be a sad panda Piff."

"In... In that case..." I turned to Robert and Elise and walked up behind them, silently drawing and raising my sword.

"... I refuse." I grabbed Elise by the collar and pulled her away from the ledge, and held myself between her and Piff, as to prevent Anankos from attacking her body. "Are we actually going to play this game, Anankos? Are you actually so dense as to think I would so simply just roll over and play your god damned game?"

Piff shrugged, "Hey, we tried. And Robert, what about you? Are you willing to let Lucina stay dead? For him and his problems!?"

Robert shook his head, "If he wouldn't betray me, why would I-"

"He hesitated," Piff replied, smirking, "In fact, maybe he still will."

Elise put her hand to Chester's face, "Chester... I don't want to be selfish, I don't want you... to have to hurt someone... I just... I miss you, and I miss my baby... I'm scared!"

A hand grabbed my throat and ripped me off of Elise, and the attacker grabbed Elise and edged over to Piff. I didn't recognize this girl at first, but then it clicked, "Jauane!?"

"I'm back too," she nodded, a devilish smirk on her face, "Anankos has more friends than you remember, Chester. And now, if you don't play our game..." She raised her knife to Elise's neck, "It's game over."

"Chester, if they destroy her body..." Robert warned, his eyes fearful, "They won't... She can't..."

I screamed, "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do!? If I backstab you, Anankos will just fuckin' betray me, too!"

Robert sighed, stepping away from me towards the edge, shaking his head, "Chester... Is that worth losing Elise again!? Do I have to watch you suffer what I went through, god dammit!?"

"For fuck's sake..." I turned to Robert. "Is that what you want then? You'd sacrifice yourself for me?"

Robert looked away, thinking of what to do, "Well... Do you want her back? Enough to trust Anankos? Did you mean it when you said to me this morning, that you'd do anything for her!?"

"Well, then I'm in quite the pickle, aren't I? Damned if I do kill you, damned if I don't, huh?" I struggled to think of something.

"We're running out of time," Piff commented, "We can't wait forever, Chester. Give it a five count."

"Five... Four... Three..." Jauane pressed the knife against Elise's neck, "Two..."

"... Heh, guess that's how it is, isn't it?" I walked up to Robert, looking him dead in the eyes. "You know, I have to wonder. What's the point anymore, now that Anankos has Elise?" I swung my sword to the side, slashing just in front of his face as I wreathed the blade in flames. "Are you going to permit him last words, Anankos?"

Piff thought about it for a moment, "Die, potato!"

Robert, who Piff identified with his pointer finger as the potato, replied, "Noooo!"

"..." I turned my head, my expression a mix of both 'really fam?' and 'what the absolute fuck.'

"Don't stop believing in me, Chester," Piff waved back.

"..." With a sigh, I turned back to Robert. "I guess this is it, then. In a way, we both win here, don't we? I get to be with Elise again... And you get to be with Lucina again." I held my sword up with both hands, not taking my eyes off him as I prepared to execute him.

Robert looked behind him, "Gravity as my guide..." And he stepped off of the side, plummeting down to the plateau.

Everything moved in slow motion, and when I turned, Jauane had dropped Elise. Piff ran to the cliffside, and we looked down at Robert's crumpled up body, plastered against the rock side, his limbs shattered and blood coating his clothes and the rock beneath him.

Before anything else could happen, a blast of dark magic flew into Jauane, killing her in a single Nosferatu as Odin ran up the hill, shouting at us, shouting at me, "What's the noise!? What just happened here!?"

"Get Elise, grab her!" I shouted to Odin, demanding he take hold of her.

Odin was confused, but did as he was told and grabbed Elise, hauling her to her feet, "Did... Is this...?"

Piff sighed, looking over the edge, "That works, too. That works, too."

"Leave my friends, now," I demanded, my hand shaking, "If you don't... I won't be able to..."

"Yes, yes, our deal is met," Piff smiled one last time, and the purple aura faded from him, from Elise.

And they both collapsed back to their own selves, dead as a doornail.

"What the..." Odin asked, confused, "Is this... really?"

"..." Dumbfounded, all I could do was stare off the Cliffside for a moment before regaining my senses. "Odin... Is everyone else at the base of the mountain, still?"

Odin nodded, "Yes, they're safe. What..." He picked up Elise, "Where's...?"

Turning away from him, I commanded, "Bring her... We have a wish to make."

The two of us, with Elise and Piff in our hands, reached the top of the mountain, and at the summit, we found ourselves at a second shrine. Inari awaited us, "So you passed the test. And you even dealt with our unexpected guests... So, which of you will make the wish?"

I stepped forward and placed Piff down in front of us. Odin did the same for Elise, "...I came here to wish for Elise... That is... what I wrote down, but..."

"You can't change your wish now," she assured me, "We can only save her."

"...Do it. I wish for Elise to be back to life, free of any bastard's control, preferably," I said it just in case Anankos was lurking dormant inside of her, not trusting that crazy bastard.

Inari clasped her hands together and chanted to the Kitsune Gods, and as the power shook the entire mountain, rattling us around like a volcano, a powerful, bright light consumed Elise, and she slowly fluttered, her eyes slowly opening.

"...Wha...What? Am... Am I dead?"

I felt tears flow from my eyes, in joy and in pain, and I clutched her to me, crying, "Elise... Elise... I missed you! I... I love you, you know that!? I couldn't let you stay dead... I could never!"

Elise started crying too, hugging me back tightly, "Chester... I missed you so much! I'm sorry for what Anankos made me do, and say! I just... I really did want to be with you, again!"

...And that was the story of how I wished Elise back.

Inari walked over to the shrine, "Interestingly enough... You all almost had the same wish. All but one of you..."

"Was it Robert?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, indeed. He did not wish for Elise's rebirth," She handed me his card.

'Kitsune Goddess, whatever is in your power... If it can be so... Bring Elise back... But also ensure that my friends get a happy ending... Even if I can't.'

"..." I simply stared at the note, as I felt the souls Robert dropped weigh heavy on me. "... Tell me. How many times is one allowed to climb the mountain? How many times can we make a wish?"

Inari wondered about that for a moment, "Only once can you complete the journey. Anyone who failed can try again, but..." She likely meant that those who failed once would possibly never succeed.

Ah, so that's how it was. And considering what it put us all through, I wasn't sure if my team could do it. No, but perhaps...

"Why do you ask?" She asked, tilting her head, her fluffy ears pointing upwards.

I helped Elise up onto her feet, "No reason in particular, but... I have a feeling someone else will be coming up here, and soon."

And like that, with Elise and I side by side, Odin led us down the mountain path, though the way back was much easier without illusions, trickery, and other inane shit to deal with. The only thing I found concerning was that his body was gone when we checked. The blood stains were still there, but...

When we got back, everyone celebrated. Odin and I found Effie on our way down, and we all gathered at the bottom to plan our next move.

I was fine all throughout the celebrations, until Corrin showed up, asking me where Robert was.

The next evening...

Inari and I waited at the mountain summit, eating thin fried tofu together. When I told Corrin about what had happened, she was determined to climb up there to save him. I decided to wait with Inari to see if she could make it.

If she didn't arrive soon, she wouldn't arrive at all.

That's when the sound of crunching grass got our attention, and we looked over, hopeful for once, that she had reached the top steps.

Corrin was injured, and bleeding, but most importantly, she was carrying his wounded body. And she gave us a determined look as she draped him over the steps. Yato and Falchion were both in his hands, and she was holding her side, the wounds nearly fatal. She collapsed to her knees, and Inari and I ran to her side.

"What the hell happened to you?" I exclaimed, pulling out an elixir and forcing her to drink it.

Corrin coughed up quite a bit of it, "He... Anankos used him to attack me... I had to beat him... If it wasn't for him... Somehow... Deep down, I think he kept Anankos from killing me..."

Inari brushed past me, her delightfully fluffy tails sliding across my face as she picked up the wish Corrin had written.

"Is this your wish, dear Corrin?"

"Yes..." Corrin nodded, "I struggled to get here, but..." She hesitated, thinking back on her trial. If I had to guess, perhaps Zonta...

Inari performed the ceremony again, and we were all surrounded by that same bright light...

The second time we reached the base of the mountain, Inari surprised me, "I've decided to join you. As the only Kitsune sufficient to cast the spells on the mountain, I fear Anankos may tempt others to abuse this path. Now that he knows about it... And what's more, I find you intriguing. Maybe it'll be... fun!"

I was surprised at first, but immediately agreed to taking a fluffy into my party. Inari was definitely snuggle-worthy.

Robert was ready to discuss things the next day, and he managed to ensure the support of the Kitsune Hamlet in his nation league thing, whatever that was about. Selkie demanded to be with her dad, so she was going to be on Magnus's team, and Izanai, the devilish thieving fluffy, would join Robert.

I don't know what soothed me more, the fact he had been saved through Corrin's wish... Or that when I went to see him off at his castle... Lucina greeted him there, alive and well. And only then did I know what true sacrifice meant... Robert sacrificed his life and his wish for me and Magnus...

In turn, Corrin gave her one wish up for Robert, and for his beloved Lucina to return...

Maybe being a good person wasn't all that overrated, I thought to myself. Not that I'd admit that, I chuckled, while stroking a sleeping Elise's head. Soon, I'd visit the Wind Tribe, and then... Who knows?

But for now, things had finally, finally...gone right.


	40. Robert, Chapter Seven: Game of Thrones

**Robert-Chapter Seven-The Game of Thrones-Sandy Ruins**

The Cheve Operation had been a surprising success; with Cheve's support and the Chevois spreading aid to the nearby lands, dissent among Nohrians against the intended war against Hoshido increased, even amongst the military, while Garon tried to retain his iron rule with violence and threats.

More and more, there was talk of abandoning their posts, and as Daniela and Hans' notorious slaughter of civilians, Nohrian and Grado alike, became nationwide news, even more hate overtook the poor populace. The Nohrian Royal court, led by Camilla's esteemed mother Goetica, tried to curb popular opinion in their favor with extravagant parties and donations, but their hold was clearly slipping.

That's why Anankos had taken Yukimura; he was plan B. If Nohr eventually fell way to outside influence, he would have Yukimura attack the Nohrians. Peaceful or not, they would defend their homelands, and the war he wanted would continue. He didn't seem to care whether Garon was still in power by then or not.

Unfortunately, I couldn't just take Yukimura out myself; not yet, anyways. While I had considerable aid from the Fire and Grass Tribes, it wouldn't be until the Wind Tribe bowed to me before I could even establish a front against them.

The Kitsune Hamlet was a nice boon; we gathered access to the Kitsune's aid; they were excellent at reconnaissance, information-gathering, infiltration, and stealthy procedures. I had gathered a group of the best, the Fluffy Force, to find their way into Mokushu, Izumo, and parts of southern Nohr to instigate support for us while tearing down support for Yukimura's illegitimate rule or Garon's aggressive tactics.

With access to the mountain range they inhabited, we could hide our forces in case Yukimura invaded en masse; this meant he could only send smaller, professional units against us, especially with Grado at his doorstep.

Why was he at White Sands, then? Well, the Earth Village was rumored to have long been destroyed, but thanks to tomes from the Kitsune Elder, Inari, we discovered they may still exist in an underground labyrinthine city under the white dunes north of the wind tribe. Whether they aided me or not, I had no clue, but any chance to learn their techniques or even find the lost remnants of a civilization intrigued me.

Yukimura must have known; or rather, Anankos did. Two forces were headed there. Omozu was leading 'loyal' Hoshidan soldiers to 'save' Corrin from my grasp. They spread rumors that she had been captured by me, along with the three other Hoshidan princesses (Hinoka, Sakura, and Azura) to be my own personal play things. With vigor, they marched to join Omozu's expedition.

I understood the truth, though. They wanted the loyal soldiers to be killed in this fight to be rid of them. Maybe Anankos was leading Omozu to his death, too.

Then there was Tarba; as mentioned before, Yukimura had begin hiring armies of mercenaries to do his dirty work. Tarba, a bandit of the White Sands, knew the place well, and Yukimura sent him and his merc army to join up with Omozu and his men and slaughter us. Tarba was intended to win, or so he thought. I suspected Anankos was using him to test our abilities now.

This battle would be critical in the Hoshidan Civil War; a victory here would mean putting an end to hostilities with Yukimura at least until I'd finished gathering allies elsewhere; a loss would force me to go on the defensive, or worse, we'd be wiped out in one strike.

Unfortunately for me, there was another, more pressing issue...

Support for the Mirai Empire and what we were trying to do had grown, but many Hoshidans were xenophobic, or at least conservative, adverse to the idea. They had dug in their heels and refused to aid us; the nobles sided with Yukimura to selfishly increase their own power, but it was the lack of support amongst Hoshidans in the more verdant lands that plagued me.

Conquering them would increase revolutionary feelings, not dissuade them. No, I couldn't attack without emboldening Yukimura and making us look the bad guy. Same for Nohr; though some were willing to receive aid from Chevois, they didn't see my work as pleasant in the slightest; and this came down to a fundamental problem.

Many of these conservatives believed that only the blood of the Dusk and Dawn Dragons should rule. That is, the Hoshidan and Nohrian Royal Families.

This put me in a precarious position; if I placed Hinoka in charge, Nohr would lose trust. If I chose Camilla, Hoshido might revolt... I had to install both simultaneously somehow, ensure that both bloodlines could be secured.

I had brought this up at a meeting with the Royals... The meeting ended before we could decide, and tonight we were going to discuss what we could do.

My best idea was to split Mirai into East and West, like the Romans did; the only risk was a power inequity due to resources, population, land, et cetera. If one felt worse off, the whole thing might collapse.

These worries burdened me, but none more so than my untimely demise...

When I saw the desperation, the fear in Chester's face when he drew on me... I knew he'd regret having to kill me, and he shouldn't have to live with that. So I back stepped off of the cliff. And the drop, it was terrifying. The landing, though... At least I stuck it.

Anankos stole me away, tried to control me. I gave in to his influence, of course; only because resisting would have made him try harder. And when I fought Corrin, I managed to break Anankos' control as best as I could... Then she revived me, much to my surprise.

Of all the things she could have wished for, I asked her; why me? Peace, your family to be together... Why give that up for me? Well, she never gave me an answer, just told me to make the best of it.

What a bleeding heart she was...

And Lucina... Well, it was pretty hard for us to get over that initial fear. Could Anankos ruin this again? Thankfully, the answer was no, and I was considering proposing to her soon. I had gotten a ring for her; adorned with ornate patterns and the everlasting smell of a white rose.

However, I felt dread; dread at whether I'd be able to stay, whether we'd be fine just like this. I had died once, and the experience was... less than pleasant.

Regardless, in a few days I'd be fighting off Yukimura's goons, hopefully for the last time in a while.

It was nearly time for our meeting to begin. I was...thankful that the others were willing to discuss such important matters like this. Hinoka and Azura were slow to warm, but Camilla, Corrin, Sakura, and Mikoto supported me fully now. This meeting would hopefully get us to a new solution.

By the time I arrived, Lucina and the others had all taken their seats, "Sorry if I was late, I was... Ruminating."

"You mean brooding," Lucina snarked back, knowing me a bit too well.

"So, the meeting for what we're to do is now. Now, frankly..." I had to start this off, "My only idea probably won't work, because it's... splitting our group in half, and that... Might as well keep Hoshido and Nohr if that's the only option, right?"

Mikoto nodded, "Indeed, it's a struggle. They were quite... rambunctious when King Sumeragi married me, as well. It passed, but it was a tumultuous time for Hoshido."

Hinoka sighed, annoyed by the thought, "The things they said... I told you to let me whack them, but no. A princess has to protect the people, even if they're an insufferable jerk..."

"As for Nohr..." Camilla shook her head, "They didn't accept Azura, even. It's hard to imagine getting them out of that hateful mindset... As I said before, we could just kill the dissenters and be done with it."

I shook my head, "Camilla, no. That's a lot of unnecessary blood. They're not doing it because they're evil," At least, most weren't, "But they are afraid of dramatic change. Only the spiteful and the impatient force radicalism on its people..."

Corrin thought back on her own adventures, "It's hard to change an entire country. Grado being a perfect example... We can't afford to be stuck on our own hang ups... We need to unite against the real threats, not petty disputes."

"People are petty," Hinoka interjected, "We could circumvent their support with power, but it would be an arduous task. Without the aid of the other lords..."

"I have no guarantee they'd help me," I honestly admitted, "And if... If we were wiped out, it might make it easier on them, should it come to battle."

Sakura raised her hand, "W-well, they accepted Mother, right?" She looked over at Mikoto, who nodded and smiled, "Why wouldn't they accept Robert?"

I found myself amused by Sakura's pure question, "Well, she married into the family, yes, but there's more to it. The four of you siblings have the blood of the Dawn Dragon in you all. So even if Mikoto isn't of your bloodline, the future of the kingdom would be."

Hinoka rolled her eyes, "Gods, how stupid. Blood doesn't make you a competent leader. Look at Garon; or hell, Yukimura. Heard he might be very distantly related to us, but look at how that worked out."

"Competent or not, the idea of blood purity is ingrained here in the nobility," Corrin observed, "We could eliminate the noble class, but that wouldn't kill the idea." She thought on it, her arms folded, "Perhaps we could... Claim he's one of us?"

Mikoto disapproved, "Lying to the people would be... If they ever found out, it would be dramatic. We could face a rebellion; if we want to protect the most people, we have to be honest."

"What would people in your world do?" Lucina asked me, expecting a confident answer.

What did they do? Well, in Japan, it was always some bullshit like alliances or puppet rulers... Wait...

I pointed to Corrin, "The only thing I can think of is a different ruler. Corrin... Raised by the Nohrian family, born to the Hoshidan Queen. Your blood is royal, too; not Dusk or Dawn but Anankos, even greater... You could lead us."

Corrin seemed shocked by the suggestion, "What, me!? No, no way, I'm not... I mean, an Empress? That thought's a bit too much to bear. Besides, I didn't... I didn't work for any of this. You are... It would feel disingenuous to..."

"Corrin... That sounds like you," I sighed, giving that idea up, "So I'm out of ideas, now."

Camilla, who had been quiet the entire time, seemed to have come to a conclusion. She assured herself that her suggestion was necessary, and then she spoke.

And boy had I wished she hadn't.

"Then make it simple," she started, "To please both sides... Just marry a royal from both families."

"What!?" Hinoka and I both shouted out at the same time.

Sakura just looked confused, turning to Mikoto, "Would that work?"

Mikoto just laughed at the animosity in the room created by Camilla's honest suggestion, "Unconventional, but... Garon himself had multiples wives and concubines. Sumeragi, too, he... He and I were in love even while his wife was here."

Camilla folded her arms in triumph, "See, it's not a foreign concept here. What do you say, Robert? Will that suffice? I'll even volunteer myself for the job... Hmhmhm..."

"Don't laugh like a villain," I replied, sweat dripping down the side of my face, "Why would you even...? Camilla, you know that I-"

"I understand your concerns, Robert," Camilla tried to reassure me, "But as you yourself said, any other idea could collapse upon us. And if you truly wished to quell the discomfort in your people, the ones you wish to save so much, you have to make sacrifices. I'm not saying this is one of them, but it's something to consider."

Corrin laughed to herself, "Camilla, do you ever have an idea that doesn't cause trouble? Hahaha!"

Azura was quiet, looking down at her staff, likely thinking of her mother, Arete...

Hinoka continued arguing, "No way, that's not gonna happen! It's... It's not right to marry over some damned blood. I'd rather prove our worth on the battlefield than play such nonsense games... We are not playing a game with the thrones of the world, understood!? Right, Mom? Sakura?"

Mikoto seemed amused by the thought, "Heehee! I must say, it's sad to be counted out, but maybe I'm a bit too old for this kind of adventure."

"Mom!" Hinoka exclaimed, her face flushed red.

Sakura just held her staff in her hands, staring at her feet, "If it would help people... I just want to protect people. I understand what Robert's trying to do..."

Hinoka growled in anger and turned her fury on me, "You had better not buy into this horse dung!"

"Do you have an alternative, then?" I asked glumly. I could feel Lucina's gaze on me, and it hurt, it hurt my soul, "If I have to... I'd rather fight the entire world than betray my beloved Lucina..."

Lucina finally spoke up about this whole mess, "This is more than I expected, but... As I said when I traveled back in time, I was here to change fate at any cost. This is a... A surprisingly small one to keep others safe, to keep them placated."

Hinoka's shoulders relaxed as she sat back down in her chair, "For the love of... Fine! Fine, I'll agree to this damned plan. If anything, to keep Sakura out of this..."

"Hinoka, that's not necessary," I responded, sitting back in my own seat and meeting her gaze, "This isn't about what's right over what we want. I can't accept this in the slightest if it's not genuine."

Hinoka glared back at me, "Now isn't the time to be indecisive, Lord. You chose this path, you have to accept things you don't like, either. Besides, if Camilla suggested it, she's all for it."

Camilla leaned over me, pressing my face against hers, "I don't know about that, but... If we go save Valla later, does that mean he has to marry dear Corrin, too?"

And that was when I blacked out and stopped paying attention to the ensuing clusterfuck of a conversation. It was for my own mental health, really.

Later that evening...

I was pacing the halls of the castle, contemplating on Camilla's true evil, whether she'd be the final boss or not.

That was when the infirmary door opened and two familiar faces stepped out.

"Marisa, Amelia, how are you?"

Amelia laughed, her hair much longer now, "We're able to walk again, finally. That training tuckered me out. I need Camilla to trim it, I think."

Marisa folded her arms, looking the same as ever. I figured Amelia could help cut her hair, but not vice versa, "You. I want a duel."

When I had gone into the Deep Realms, Amelia and Marisa were my partners. Marisa wanted to learn everything, and she grew so fierce and deadly with her blade that she typically would beat me four times out of five.

Amelia went to temper herself, to learn the spear and the sword, and had grown quite proficient at both; she also dabbled in staff healing, since it was up to her for Marisa and I to stay alive. When the three of us left, we were in bad shape to reorient ourselves. Apparently, we went to a realm with not as powerful gravity, so it messed us up. When I went to Cheve, and again to the Kitsune Hamlet, I couldn't have fought if I tried.

They must have just left the infirmary, then.

"Marisa, didn't you just get out?" I warned, "Wouldn't it be best to wait until tomorrow, when we're both going to be at our finest?"

Marisa lowered her eyes at me and closed them, contemplating, "Noon. By then, breakfast will have settled, and we'll be at our best. Courtyard. Show up late and I'll show you true horror." And as calmly as ever before, she walked on down past me to her room.

Shivering for a moment, I started to return to my room, but Amelia followed along with me, "Robert, aren't you happy that we're back!? We were cooped up in that infirmary for so long, but now we'll be able to hang out again!"

"Uh, Amelia... Lucina's back... Corrin... She wished for her to be alive again," I admitted, treading around that topic as carefully as possible, "She's not going to be taken from us again, either."

Amelia stopped walking for a moment, "...Oh. Th-that's great, yeah..."

I looked over at her when she began bouncing forth again, the pep in her step a little less apparent, "So.. You know... We're..."

"I understand, Robert. That's great news, for you to be reunited together! It's wonderful!" Amelia turned down a hallway, "My uh, room's down here. I'll talk to you again soon okay? Night!"

And she waved before sprinting down the hallway, leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

Thankfully, nothing else perturbed me on my way back. When I opened the door, Lucina was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, sipping tea, "You took your time coming back here."

"Yeah, got distracted by reminders of why supports are different, now," I said, nervously laughing.

Lucina tilted her head slightly, "Supports?"

I decided to explain what supports were, "Well, supports are like, our friendship level. In the olden days, it was C, B, and A. Most of them were platonic, though a few did become romantic. When your adventure started, though, they added S, and if an S rank is met, the two get married. They're, you know, in love."

"So what's the problem?" She asked, after listening to my seemingly random explanation.

I didn't want to go into too much details, but... "Well, in most of the supports on the way to the S rank, love is cultivated, to an extent. In the S supports, people go on about having a crush becoming something more or how love started to grow. Sometimes you can tell there's love blooming in an A support."

Lucina sipped her drink again, offering me a cup as I sat across from her, "It sounds a bit complicated for me, but... It's encouraging relationships, and even love, amongst your allies, right?"

"Yes, it is. But the difference between the S and the others is that I, the player, have to agree to it. I can have your relationship stop progressing and stagnate if I want," I took a sip of the tea myself, finding it great.

I continued, "In the scenario where I got everyone's supports, to learn about them and enjoy their interactions, I had a maze of relationships. And with the implications, a large amount of unrequited love that went nowhere, that was pushed to the side. I had to be the one to finalize it, though. And therein lies the problem I'm now in..."

"Here, you can't finalize anything. Everyone here is themselves, they're real self. And you can't stop them from loving who they want, or, in this case, confessing," She hit the nail on the head.

"And that's where I fucked up. I cultivated my relationships with everyone on our team, and still am now... Magnus and Chester did the same, and they're both marrying multiple people." I looked down at my own reflection in the tea and sighed, "I didn't think that they would... That anyone would like me. Not if I never said anything..."

Lucina laughed at me, whether it be the look on my face or my pain, and when she was done she set her teacup down on the table and smiled, "Our allies have confessed to you, then?"

Shit, I let that slip, "Well, er, yeah, but.. But I told them all I loved you, and held my ground," I admitted honestly, "And I meant for that. There was just... one exception."

"When I was dead," She correctly assumed, "In the deep realms, maybe."

"Then you know..." I had made a joke to Marisa about what she'd have to do to get me to see her in a different light; beat me in a duel. Heck, I might even marry her on the spot. And with Amelia... She comforted me in my darkest times, and we'd grown quite close... "You saw it from... From Heaven, or whatever you'd call it."

Lucina smirked, "It's fine, Robert. There's nothing wrong with moving on..."

I shook my head, "But there is some shit wrong now. What do I do about Hinoka and Camilla, and her... Her plan? What do I do about... About the stupid thing I said, or about the others I hurt..."

"Sleep on it," Lucina laughed, "Maybe something will come to mind."

I laid down onto the bed on my back, staring at the ceiling, wondering what I could do without hurting someone.

The next day, however, my savior... did not come. No, instead, Magnus arrived to help.

And that was how I met Marisa on the courtyard with Lucina and Magnus, who had formulated the most convincing plan he could muster.

"So I just have to beat the girl who's good at dying, and he's mine?" Marisa deadpanned, pointing at Lucina like she was a training dummy.

Magnus raised his hands, "Y-yeah, that's the... The gist of it."

I whispered to Magnus, "Are you sure this is a good idea!?"

"Well, of course. Lucina couldn't lose," Magnus shot back, giving me a confident grin.

Chester warps in beside Magnus and I, "Saw you both here, what's going on?" He notices Marisa and Lucina in the courtyard, about to throw down, "What is this about?"

"They're fighting over that dumbass," Magnus pointed to me, a bag of popcorn in his hand, "At this point, I can only spectate.

Chester sat next to him, with his own bag, "Ooh, butter. Nice."

"You guys..." I wasn't mad, I swear. Just disappointed.

Lucina drew Falchion, "I'm only good for what? I remember you getting picked up like a rag doll when Robert met you," she grinned, her eyes fierce, "Are you still mad about that?"

Marisa glared at her and glanced over to me, "Really? A girl with a daddy complex is going to lecture me over whose worthier? Please."

"Oh, shit..." Chester let the popcorn fall from his hand as he realized how bad this might be.

"Funny. You say that like you do more than train to surpass yours. And to think he wasn't even any good," Lucina fired back, the sassiness exuding from her as she held Falchion at an angle, "Now are you going to fight?"

"I will, but let's not bring up fathers in this," Marisa growled, "The only smash Chrom is getting is from alcohol."

Magnus looked at me, eyes piercing, "I did not mean to teach her the memes, okay!? It just happened when we talked about her, alright?" Magnus continued blankly staring, "What!?"

I noticed Chester preparing a deku nut and put my iron grips into his shoulders, "You better not run. If I die again, you first."

Chester started whining incoherently.

And then they fought. And true to Magnus's plan, Lucina won. Barely.

She was breathing hard, looking at Marisa stretched out on the ground, her arms outward, reaching, "You... You're good... Haha..."

"Yeah... Robert helped teach me... He was there for me..." Marisa wanted to get up, but could only glare at the victor, "Will you ever be there for him? With your track record..."

"Enough!" Rinkah shouted out, ripping us all from the scene, club over her shoulder, stomping forward with a snarl on her lips, "I heard enough. Where's my turn!?"

Magnus approached her, a finger raised, "Turn?"

Rinkah slammed her club against the ground and put a foot on it, leaning over it, "We're fighting over that idiot. And if Marisa, the new chick gets a shot, I should, too!"

"Fuck me..." I whispered under my breath. Chester started laughing, but I pulled his ass back down when he tried to port out of there. Chester started whining even more incoherently, with curse words thrown in.

Wind started gusting over us as Camilla lowered herself off of her faithful Malvado, axe in hand, "Ohoho... I was late. I must get in line, then."

Beruka dropped in next to her, nodding but not saying a word.

Selena walked up behind them, and I asked, "Hey, Selena? What are you doing here, hahaha?"

Selena stuck her tongue out at me, "Hey, I just want to fight! It's not like I care about winning or anything!"

Chester started trying to gnaw his arm off to have an excuse to leave, but I pressed his chin against his chestplate, "Bad."

Felicia exited from the stairway to the courtyard, shurikens in hand, "I won't run, either."

Emma soared in, dropping off of a pegasus and stuck her spear in the ground, dropping to the ground, "I'll prove how adult I am this time!"

Nyx stepped out from the shadows under the castle walls, "...This is stupid."

"I'll fight, too!" Amelia ran towards us, clutching her spear, "I was there for him when no one else could! I have to protect him!"

Shade was in the background, watching us, smirking evilly as if this was her doing. Somehow, I felt it was.

Maribelle twirled her umbrella around as she stepped outside, "I don't normally get my hands dirty, but if this is what it takes... Hmhmhm..."

"The taguel will not fall so easily," Panne assured the others, her ears twitching slightly as she jumped down from the castle walls exuberantly.

Did I really S rank all of these people!? Jesus H. Christo. Holding Chester to the ground, I realized my life was pretty over with. With nothing left to lose, I let Chester go. He started fleeing and screaming, "Joseph Joestar secret technique!"

Luckily, I had stolen his blue orb, so that bastard wouldn't be going home unless he pried it from my cold, dead hands. As the girls gathered in the courtyard and the animosity rose, I realized that was no figure of speech.

I grabbed Magnus by the collar and pulled him to me, "So this was your brilliant plan!? Great fucking job, Magnus! No way this could go bad!" I stomped in his safety box and held him in front of me. I knew I was dead, but he'd go first, dammit!

"I don't wanna get hurt! Not because of your bad choices!" Magnus struggled, and I reluctantly let him go, stealing his orb, too, "Fine. Go get Chester and meet me by the gate. We're heading to the White Sands ourselves."

Magnus stared at me, "What, why!?"

I explained carefully, "Yukimura's two armies are approaching. If I stay here for these fights, we won't get there in time. So the three of us are going to find the Earth Tribe Village ruins. Understood?"

"But-"

Holding out their two orbs, I grinned, "I'd hurry, before I get out of here myself. Hmhmhm..."

And that was how I 'coerced' Magnus and Chester into traveling into the sandy dunes of White Sands with me, the signs of enemy troops riding hard to our location in the horizon.

"The sun, my one weakness..." I wiped my brow and offered my friends some bottles of water I'd prepped, "Wish I'd done the Ice Tribe first... Felicia can't teach me, though. Have to find Kilma..."

Magnus offered, "I'm pretty close to where they're at, you know. I could drop by there and let you come along with me."

As we finally reached the desolate ruins of a series of broken homes made of packed sand and mortar, I thanked him, "Really? ...Thanks, Magnus. That means a lot... Even if it's for your benefit, too. You have to suck up to Kilma to marry his daughter, right?"

"Hey, I didn't... Okay, maybe a little," he laughed, "I just don't want Kilma to be upset with me.

Chester scoffed, "Whatever, man. Communism wants to kill me, and he's way more terrifying. Not to mention the lobsters..." He looked down at the sword at his side, "...Even Anankos scares me... To think, the lows he would sink to. Just to get at us."

"Hence why it's important Magnus is here," I reminded him, "You did agree to fight Anankos, right?"

Magnus waved his arms, flailing them wildly, "Not alone, dammit! This is suicide!"

I drank from my own bottle of water and ignored him, chuckling, "Hey, it'll be fun while it lasted."

"Not at all!" Magnus shouted from behind me as Chester and I continued on.

Chester started whistling to himself, "Welcome to the house of fun!"

We eventually reached the ruins described in the book Inari lent me, "The old Library of Shiraxandria. This was the mecca of the tribes, where all the mighty villages would meet together. The Earth Tribe was always the best at building architecture. Hence why it's still here, despite the sandstorms."

We walked inside and Chester waved his hand, using a fire tome to light up some torches we would pass by, the bright lights illuminating the entire library before long. It was huge, and even with large sections destroyed completely by cave-ins.

"This is actually pretty beautiful... But... Why the hell isn't it, you know, mustier, sand everywhere?" Magnus pointed out, using his keen observation skills from all those detective games he'd play on facebook back in high school.

Chester offered his theory quite simply, "It's still being used. The books here are in decent condition as well. There may be some truth to this secret village underground... How about that?"

I nodded to myself and called out to my friends, "Get over here," When they approached me, I handed them their orbs, "In case I get taken down, head back home for me... They're nearly here, I bet. I'll hold them off as long as i can manage. Look for a secret passage, or a hidden doorway, anything. Pull books out that look special, I don't care."

Magnus refused, "What!? I know it;'s suicide, but why would I let you go fight them alone?! That's ridiculous! You'll die, and then what about Lucina!?"

Chester didn't argue. He gave me a firm nod, understanding my feelings, and rushed to the nearest set of barrels, dodge rolling into them. He bashed his face against the wood, "Splinters! Damn it, need an Estus flask now..."

"Yeah, just stay here and look. I'll try to talk them down, okay? Just... Leave it to me," I patted Magnus on the shoulder, "There's a reason I invest ten in charisma."

And with that, the two of them started searching frantically while I stepped out and dramatically faced myself against the rising storm clouds of dust and sand as a whole brigade of assorted ninjas, samurais, spear fighters, and priests rushed towards me. Behind them was Tarba's poorly trained mercenary corps, a mixture of every class you could find begging on the street.

Tarba and Omozu were at the back of the pack, but when they spotted me, they decided to make themselves known by getting on top of a nearby building behind their forces, "Welcome back, Lord Robert. Ready for me to kill your Lucina this time!? Permanently!?"

"Shut up Anankos, you're a tool," I grinned, "Tarba, what is up with you? Working with a bastard like Yukimura. I know blood money is money, but your standards are sinking, man."

Tarba folded his arms, "I am no mere bloodsport fighter any longer. I am General Tarba, newest leader of the Third Hoshidan Army, as you see before you. I'm going to crush this puny lord before me, and be awarded a strip of land. Right where the Wind Tribe was... After I burn it down, ahahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, but why bring Anankos' dog? I killed Omozu long ago; that faker's just a copycat, a body. You might as well rid yourself of him. I mean, look at him. He's only holding you back."

"Hoshidans... You came here to kill this man; the Queen slayer, the capturer of the fine Hoshidan princesses! Will you let this crime stand any longer!?" He rallied his men, and they jeered, "Will you let him cut our country apart for his own selfish needs!?" They screamed again in unison, "Then we're going to end the bastard!"

Omozu smirked, "But first, let's torture him. Find out where his allies are."

Tarba, ax in hand, shook his head, "No. We kill him and leave. I won't risk my men in a second fight if we don't need to."

"You damn stupid ox, what did Yukimura pay you for!? Kill them all!" Omozu shouted, receding into his abusive personality, "Not this wishy washy crap!"

And in a single strike, Tarba sliced Omozu in half, who slowly faded into purple particles, "What do you know... Hoshidans, do you see now!? Your lord, Yukimura, has also betrayed you!" They stood in silence, having witnessed a man literally fade away before their eyes, "Who shall you follow!? A man who uses the dead, who violates them for his own nefarious purposes like that king Garon, or will you follow me!? A man with a vision!?"

No one spoke, but he continued, a confident smirk on his face, "We must rebuild Hoshido anew, and only we can do it! Once I rescue the fair princesses..." He had an evil glint in his eye, "I will wed one, and Hoshido will be safe from the tyranny of nobles and lords!"

I slowly drew Yato, wrapping it in flames, "I'm the chosen of Yato, destined to destroy the world or save it. Can you guess which one?" I stepped forward, not showing emotion, swinging it over my shoulder, "Either way, you're in the way. And you know what happens to those who get in the way?"

Tarba ignored my warning, "Mercs! Show these Hoshidans what real fighting is! Go destroy that pompous lord!"

The mercs rushed at me, in different lines. Some mages were at the far back, slinging spells, but I blocked them and riposted the nearest merc. The others closed in on me in a swarm, because that's never a bad idea, and I just lifted my two fingers up and the world around me alighted in fire.

I charged through the fire and the flames, carrying on, dodging spells and disarming or killing foes left and right; they were severely underleveled since I had power grinded, but even then, I took damage, I took nicks, cuts, bruises. I wasn't perfect, or even formidable; just decent enough.

As I cleaved through the last few remaining frontliners, I summoned lightning from my handy dandy tome, and mixed it with wind. Summoning a small storm, I spun it towards the mages, eventually smashing them head on with a waterspout that knocked them into the sky, landing through houses or crashing face first into the sand.

"Just so you know, this isn't my fault, what I did to your men, Tarba," I started, continuing to march towards them, as slowly as possible to maximize awesomeness in an intimidating fashion, "They got in the way."

Chester was spending the time considerably well. He was striking every single wall with his sword, desperate to find a hidden walkway or something. Even statues were smacked and knocked over as he hurriedly inspected the room.

Magnus, thinking his ally to be an idiot, pushed a bookshelf aside, a smaller one that had something wooden behind it, "Found it," Just as Chester reached his side, Magnus grabbed the handle and opened the door, leading to... A wall. Just a wall. Magnus reached out and touched it, "...Why, though?"

"Ahhhhh!" Chester flung himself at the wall, and as it faded away, he yelled, "I win, Magnu-oh shit!"

Magnus shook his head in confusion and annoyance, slowly following his friend's considerably painful fall down the stairwell, whistling all the while, "Welcome to the house of fun..."

Outside, the wind howled, and dust passed by me and my enemies. The Hoshidans seemed intimidated; as they should be.

"How!? How are you so strong!?" Tarba yelled angrily, "Yukimura reported you to be considerably weaker than this!"

"I trained for a year in the deep realms," I said it plainly.

Tarba looked down at the ground, "We could do that? Shit!"

I sheathed Yato away, "Hoshidans. I wish no harm to come to you. I did not harm the Queen, Mikoto. Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, Corrin, they're all safe. You may not believe me. You may hate me. I'm an invader; I came onto your lands and wrecked havoc... But haven't you heard the stories?"

No one spoke up, and the silence persisted.

"When I took Fort Kaidu, and again at Fort Jinya, not a single casualty occurred amongst you," I recounted the tales, "And I helped the Grass Tribe, and I defended the village of Tatsuta and made it a home for those displaced..." I even held out the charm Rinkah gave me, "I was accepted by the Fire Tribe, and even now, I am trying to find the power of the Earth to help save Hoshido from Yukimura's illegitimate rule."

The quiet in the crowd started breaking out into whispers, but Tarba screamed out above them all, "Shut up, you lot! These are the words of a betrayer, a liar, a schemer! This wannabe God King wishes to enslave you all! To create a New World Order! He's going to force us to work in slave camps and control our minds!"

Shaking my head, I ignored his comments, "What is this, the Tea Party?"

And no one got that reference...

"If you want to fight me, you can. I won't harm you, though. I won't kill you," I assured them, hand on Yato's hilt, "But I'd rather you join me, to save Hoshido. What could Yukimura be thinking, hiring a man like Tarba to lead you, a cutthroat bandit who murders and pillages for booty!" And not even Tharja's...

Tarba grabbed his ax and swung at the nearest guard, a spear fighter who was trying to slink away, killing him, "Did I hesitate!? Will you allow this man to persuade you so easily!?"

With a single shake of my head, I asked them once more, "Understand his cruelty? You're pawns to him, filler, trash. Why would you follow him? Even if you should slay me here... He doesn't deserve to benefit from this."

Tarba growled, "Not a person here would think of betraying me, you worthless braggart! Now get over here so I can-" He stopped mid sentence and reached down to his torso, a katana shoved through his chest. He grabbed the handle, trying to pull it out, but the hilt stuck and he fell forward, choking on his own blood.

Behind him, a quiet girl with purple hair, a slim samurai, retrieved her sword and jumped down off of the building, landing softly on the ground. Two strands of hair hung down longer on either side of her face, her fierce purple eyes focusing on me.

The others spook, "Yuzu, th-that's insubordination!"

"It's okay, Shinonome," she replied, giving him a quiet smile, "I'm not going back."

Shinonome stepped forward, his black hair tied up in a bandana, his samurai armor different from hers, more like Hinata's, "But what will you do!?"

Yuzu, the girl, I presumed, continued walking through the crowd, "I don't know, but... I can't stand here and watch this any longer. Lord... Consider me their commander. You can capture me if you will, but please... let my friends go."

"Capture you?" I shrugged, "I mean... Yukimura won't want you back, but... I wouldn't mind if you just joined me instead."

"J-joined you?" She said, her face widening in surprise, "What do you mean...?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I said it. And Shinonome here, if he wants, can be posted at Fort Jinya. He can protect it how he sees fit."

Shinonome lowered his eyes at me, "What is in it for you, stranger? Invader!?"

"You came here to end my reign, right? To save your country?" I asked, looking at him and all the others, "Hoshido is under the rule of a traitor, and it's under attack by strange men, the Grado. If you fight me here, you'll just be disposed of by Yukimura. But if you go to Fort Jinya, you can protect the people you promised to protect."

"And what if you're their greatest threat!?" He shouted back, grabbing at his sword and rushing for me.

The entire time, I stood calmly, and when he got close enough, he swung. I stepped back as his hand jerked forward, allowing me to sidestep his attack, "Then the experience will help you grow to fight me."

"Cocky bastard!" He swung again, but I parried with my armor, the blade catching between some chain links I'd put in my arm pads, "You...!"

I just looked him in the eyes, "Please. Understand."

In the library...

Magnus took a step forward and felt a ding. He looked up to see three arrows pierce his chest in succession, knocking him back into the wall.

Chester sighed, shaking his head, "Do as I do, Magnus, and you'll be fine," Chester jumped over the next pressure plate with ease, only for a huge ax to slice into him, knocking him off of the small walkway, plummeting into the water below, "I tried to dodge!"

Back at Robert's castle...

The infighting had gotten severe, but Corrin, who had been watching over them, set her swords aside, grabbed her dragonstone, and jumped outside, transforming as she slammed into the ground, playing to win.

Shinonome finally dropped his sword to the ground, "I... I concede."

"Good," I said, folding my arms, cracking my neck, "My friends might be quite deep into the library by now... Shinonome, you can get to Jinya, right?" I handed him a medal, ones I'd made for higher ups in my organization, "Show this to them, and they'll get you acquainted immediately. Go forth, warriors, and make Hoshido proud and safe."

Shinonome saluted me, bid a small farewell to Yuzu, and then marched the soldiers off into the distance, to the north.

Yuzu remained silent for the longest while, "Yuzu, it's just... You and me. Let's go to the library..."

The two of us headed inside, only to find men in strange armours, coated in what looked to be blackened ground covering them, standing around unconscious friends of mine, "You who disturb our home. What have you wrought?" One spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"I heard of the Earth Tribe from Inari, of the Kitsune Hamlet. I came to enter you into my empire, and to offer everything I have," I stated it plainly, "My goal is to unite the entire world under one advisor, and the kingdoms below it will have certain codes or conducts to restrain them from... Bad things. We would be interventionists to protect people."

The man looked me over, "Foolish man. The world does not bow to man. The Earth destroys all that man has wrought, over time."

I shook my head, "Then let me prove it. Give me and my friends a test, and should we conquer it, you'll let us learn from your Earth shaman."

The men glanced at each other and started whispering. Eventually, they took us underground, where a huge castle awaited.

The king there ruled over the small tribe with the entirety of the village's women by his side. Apparently, he was supposed to oust the old king, and thus, only one man could have children at any time. The village's practices stemmed from ancient times, we later learned.

The village's men were wiped out by the Hoshidans back in their power hungry days years past, and only three men survived. Infighting took two of their lives, and they established this simple, crude system to ensure the men were capable of home defense.

Chester and Magnus spent much time enjoying new delicious foods and enjoying the architecture, while I just spent time with Yuzu interacting the locals as best I could.

Later that night...

The three of us were gathered in an arena-like area, where the entire village was seated around us, the five Elders in front, a huge, gigantic, gate under them, looming over us like a shadow of death, "To challenge the power of the Earth... You must either be very brave, or very, very stupid..."

"Both," Chester volunteered for me, "He's not really that bright."

The King, a tall, towering man with scars across his body, descended the stairs above us to a giant lever, a lever bigger than us. He must have been nearly ten feet tall. He grabbed the lever, "Regardless of your intentions... We respect a man of power. If you three can survive the fight with this beast, my time being five minutes myself, we will swear fealty to you. But should you be exterminated, the girl will stay here. No one will reveal our location."

"Hey, that's not fair! Keep her out of this!" I yelled up at him.

"Too late," he pulled the lever, and the gate clanked and grinded against the walls as the spiked end lifted methodically, painfully slowly into the mechanism above. The doorway was soon unobstructed, and we could see only inky blackness within. I gulped in fear, and Magnus prayed, while Chester sang Space Jam's theme to himself to pump himself up.

The room started shaking as a loud boom resounded, and another, about thirty seconds later. We waited on bated breath before the gate finally had a shadow larger than it overcome us. We finally saw the massive beast in front of us... It was a Golem, but not just any golem, no. This contraption, this beast of moving stone, was a god dang golem made of mud and iron... It towered over us, and as the King announced for the time to start, it moved again, throwing a punch at us.

I jumped back and drew Yato, desperately applying flame to try and sear this thing. Chester screamed and dodge rolled out of the way, the fist crushing the ground behind him into shards.

Magnus got into the corner, drew his own blade, and prayed that his loved ones would be safe in case he shouldn't make it home, and then he cursed me out for getting him into this mess.

I ignored him and yelled, "Chester, between the feet!"

Chester nodded and ran in between them and started striking against the leg with everything he had, trying to take pieces off of it. I noticed cracks, and felt we might be able to win.

"Magnus, with me!" The two of us ran forward as it punched again, leaning over towards us. I jumped onto its arm and stabbed it, trying to get a reaction as the armor cracked and buckled underneath my weight and Yato's might.

Magnus snuck up under it and delivered swift, quick strikes to its belly, jumping up and scraping it, causing more cracks to show up. Continually, we struck at it, smaller parts crumbling off.

One last time Chester slashed at its ankles, and the blow was enough to cause a seam through the entire golem's back, and as the break started growing worse and worse, pieces flaking off, the entire golem fell apart.

The King nodded, impressed, "Only I have gotten that far, but..."

As the pieces of mud and iron fell away... Something remained. Underneath the golem's cracked exterior was... another golem, one made of a black metal I couldn't determine.

"This is the living metal, Ember. This golem is its true form... We cover it up to make it look easy," The King laughed.

I gulped, "Look easy? But only two of us beat it, you said..." The King just laughed again.

The new golem was only ten feet or so, and weird blue liquid coursed through black flames. Its eyes opened, sinister red pupils in a mass of black, and it changed stances. Leading with one feet forward, it sped towards us at a speed we'd not wished to deal with. It knocked Magnus back with a single blow, sending him and blood flying.

"Only two more minutes, mind..." The King added.

Magnus crashed against a pillar and slid down while Chester screamed in horror and flung the largest fireballs he could throw at the Ember Golem. It started to melt, and angrily stomped towards him.

I jumped in its path and, with Yato coated in flames, struck its hand as it moved to punch Chester.

Magnus struggled to his feet, clutching his broken shoulder, "Damnit..."

"We have to hold it off of Chester," I shouted, my hands bleeding from the pain of striking it, "Fire is not its friend, ironically!"

The Ember Golem clotheslined me into a pillar, smashing my entire body through it, flinging me back. I know we get stabbed literally all the time, but that one broke... shattered some ribs.

"Chester... Just... Do more damage!" I yelled at him in desperation.

Chester looked down at his tome, "I'm trying, okay!? It's not that easy!"

What could I do!? What could I do!?

The Ember Golem grabbed Magnus and lightly threw him to my side, sliding him across the floor, not cutting him this time, "Uh... I can't... Velouria... I..."

Standing up, clutching my broken side, I picked up a tome that Shade had shown me. This one spell, this curse... "Chester, I'm...sorry."

And chanting the devilish spell she had instructed me on understanding, the world around Chester went white, and in that white room of perfection, was the ember Golem. Although instead of a golem rearing its fists to attack him and menacingly jogging at him, it was now a large, venomous, Bael. But worst of all, it dared to have Olivia's top half, screaming for him to save her.

The next few moments were filled with incomprehensible screaming and crying. But at the end of it, the Ember Golem burst into flaming shards that scattered across the floor, carried off by the wind. And so it was the first Arc Final Boss was slain.

Needless to say, Chester wouldn't forgive me for a long time, but after I reminded him that he'd gotten me killed once already, this was a necessary evil. Plus, after watching Lucina die twice, he could understand my nightmarish hell.

The King was so heavily impressed by us that he granted me the rights to his kingdom under his watchful eye, and the Earth Tribe would henceforth be involved in my efforts to unite the world. It was a monumental victory, one that was only achieved because we dungeon crawled too hard.

Yuzu quietly thanked me for saving her, but before we could leave, The King, who gave us his name, Sabasa, asked us to hold on for a moment.

"Lord Robert... You have proven to be an exceptional battler, and an intelligent tactician. And when I spoke to Magnus and Chester privately, they told me of your troubles with the Empire," he bowed to me, "I wish to help you, but I must also abide by our sacred law. The only one to slay the Ember Golem was the first king. And when he won, he earned the right."

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, "What is it, King?"

"Now then... It's a long, cherished tradition of our kingdom that a Hero who does something grand marries a King's daughter. And... Why... I just remembered! I am a king with a daughter!"

He stepped aside, grabbing at his black beard and his wrinkled face, and a young girl stepped up from behind him. She was dressed in an adventurer's kind of outfit, with a blue tunic under basic armor, her blond hair cut short and her blue eyes gazing over us expectantly.

He laughed boisterously, "This is my daughter, Sara. She's always desired to be an adventurer, and with your journey, the time might be opportune, don't you think?"

Son of a bitch! Damn you, medieval tropes! Japan and its history of... Gods dammit. Even Europe's past wouldn't help me here!

And with that, we returned to my castle with Sara and Yuzu in tow. And when we arrived at the courtyard...

"Dear gods..." The place looked like Detroit during a Black Friday Riot. In other words, really, really bad.

Lucina stumbled towards me, clutching her wounded arm, "I... I won, I did it, Robert!"

Sara cut in front of me, a confident smirk on her face, "Hey, commoner. I'm his new wife!"

Lucina's jaw dropped, but then she affixed her gaze on me.

Chester threw a deku nut down and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Magnus retreated down the steps, "All you, man. You got us into that mess. My arm still hurts."

I looked back at Lucina and awkwardly laughed, hoping to diffuse the tension, but we all knew I had to pay for this...


	41. Magnus, Supports 2 Part One

**Magnus's Team**

 **Magnus, Flora, Gunter, Tharja, Henry, Cordelia, Lissa, Anna, Gaius, Gregor, Keaton, Velouria, Benny, Charlotte, Hayato, Saizo, Hinata, Oboro, Azama, Kaden, Cherche, Scarlet, Selkie**

 **Magnus-Tharja**

 **S:**

 **Tharja: Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Oh, Tharja, hey. You wanted me?**

 **Tharja: Obviously.**

 **Magnus: What?**

 **Tharja: The whole dream sequence, remember? I only agreed to it because I felt... Bad. left out. Unwanted.**

 **Magnus: I didn't mean to, Tharja. You just never said anything to me.**

 **Tharja: How was I going to do that? I'm just that weird, scary hex girl. Why would you tolerate me, let alone care about me?**

 **Magnus: Tharja... Okay, look. I get it. People don't like you. In my world, though, there's two sides. One adores you, the other abhors you.**

 **Tharja: Then where do you lie?**

 **Magnus: Well, I've thought you looked good. And you're smart, and cool... When you're not being scary. The only problem I ever had with you is... how you'd experiment on me or our children. Hex us. If it wasn't for that...**

 **Tharja: Is that all you want from me? I could do that... We have teammates for that.**

 **Magnus: I... don't know if that's better, but... It's a start? I think?**

 **Tharja: ...I can't believe I love you. *face darkens* Where did my standards go?**

 **Magnus: Tharja... Haha. Don't be mean. I like you, too.**

 **Tharja: It's too late to back out now. I know you won't...**

 **Magnus: Is that because...**

 **Tharja: I'd kill you in your sleep.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, figured. Got it. Hope Hayato don't marry.**

 **Tharja: Who?**

 **Magnus: N-no worries. I won't betray you, Tharja... As long as you don't hurt the ones I care about, I'll be there for you.**

 **Tharja: ...Thank you.**

 **Magnus: No problem. *pats her head***

 **Tharja: Only you can see me like this... *blush***

 **Magnus-Benny**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Benny, how are you?**

 **Benny: Hi, Magnus. I'm just feeding these birds. They seem to like me. They're cute.**

 **Magnus: That they are. They can see your kindness. You're gentle with them. Lissa gets too excited and scares them off.**

 **Benny: Is that so? Hahaha... I'd like to see that, sometime.**

 **Magnus: When she gets up to that again, I'll let you know. So, do you like it here? With us?**

 **Benny: Honestly, yes. People were afraid of me at first, but that's starting to dissipate finally.**

 **Magnus: Glad to hear it, Benny. If anything comes up, just let me know.**

 **Benny: Actually, there is one thing. But I can save that for later.**

 **Magnus: Alright, well, whenever you want to know, just ask.**

 **Benny: Certainly.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: The birds again?**

 **Benny: Yes, we've made this a daily ritual, it seems. Would you like to feed them too?**

 **Magnus: Sure. *grabs some bird feed and holds it out to them* Here you go, little buddies.**

 **Benny: So, I wanted to ask you... Why did your allies recruit Charlotte and me? They were pretty ruthless to my allies...**

 **Magnus: I told them about you two. I know about you from some of the others... And I had to spare you. You're not bad; the Nohrian army isn't at fault, either. It's just... Garon.**

 **Benny: I can understand that. The army has been warped since Garon's expansionism started spreading to the generals... Even Goetica and Iago have been consumed by the lust for power.**

 **Magnus: ...Iago. We'll deal with him eventually. And that bastard Hans...**

 **Benny: And I'll protect you on the way there, milord. You've shown me kindness where Nohr would show none; I owe you my life.**

 **Magnus: Don't worry about it, Benny. I'm glad to help.**

 **A:**

 **Benny: Magnus, I have something for you.**

 **Magnus: You got me a present? What for?**

 **Benny: To thank you for taking care of me, and especially Charlotte. She can be a handful, but she's been happier since you've befriended her.**

 **Magnus: Awe, that's sweet of you, Benny. I'll accept only since you insist. I'd hate to turn down your kindness.**

 **Benny: Here.**

 **Magnus: It's... a pendant. It's beautiful... And inside, there's a picture of...**

 **Benny: Isn't it cute. That's a still of Charlotte when she was recruited into the army with me. The two of us met at training camp. She never let me live it down when I bought a copy to keep with me.**

 **Magnus: Benny... Then why give this to me?**

 **Benny: I've kept her safe for a long time, but I'm not the best person for the job, I think. You would do well to hold onto that now. To remind you that even in her moods, she's still a sweet girl at heart.**

 **Magnus: Benny, you're too kind. Thank you, really. I want to get you something now.**

 **Benny: Oh, that's... If you insist, I won't say no. Hahaha!**

 **Magnus: Alright, let's go pick something out. Onwards!**

 **Magnus-Charlotte**

 **C:**

 **Charlotte: Magnus, there you are! It's so great to see you! It's like you've been hiding from me or something!**

 **Magnus: Psh, what, me, hide from you? No way, Charlotte, I'd love to spend time with you.**

 **Charlotte: *pats him on the back* Glad to hear that, milord. So, what would you like to do? Dinner? Perhaps a secret mission? Or maybe you're just feeling generous today!**

 **Magnus: Anna would kill me.. *cough cough* If I touched the treasury unannounced.**

 **Charlotte: Oh, she's just being frumpy. There's no need to worry; she'll understand!**

 **Magnus: No, seriously. I'd die.**

 **Charlotte: I could protect you from her wrath if you're that concerned. I can do at least that much. Hey, hire me as your professional bodyguard! That'd be fun! We'd get to hang out and have sleepovers, too!**

 **Magnus: Uh, no thanks, Charlotte. That might cause more trouble than it's worth. But we can go to dinner if you'd like.**

 **Charlotte: Really? Why thank you, Magnus! I'd love that!**

 **Magnus: Okay, just... Don't pat me again. I can't feel my spine.**

 **Charlotte: *pats his back again* Don't be so dramatic, darling! Let's go!**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: That was surprisingly fun, Charlotte. I didn't think you'd be so good at Whack-A-Mura.**

 **Charlotte: It was just luck, really. But that was so fun! I never got to go to Nohrian fairs as a young girl... It was always sad, watching my friends go.**

 **Magnus: Oh... Right. How are your parents holding up?**

 **Charlotte: What, them!? Oh, fabulously! We're not struggling anymore, I assure you. I joined the army to find some strapping young man to spend my time with, nothing more!**

 **Magnus: You don't have to pretend, Charlotte. I know your situation.**

 **Charlotte: Is that so? ...Then has this all been a joke to you? Taking me out, spending time with me? You know who I really am.**

 **Magnus: So what? I like the real you. I was hoping we could hang out like this and every now and then, we'd go help out your folks. Unless you don't want me to go with you...**

 **Charlotte: No, that's fine. I'd love for you to meet them, someday. They better have cleaned up my old room, though.**

 **Magnus: You're quite strong, though. I'm surprised you haven't become a leader in the Nohrian army by the time I got there. I'm guessing your act downplayed your skills?**

 **Charlotte: Perhaps... I didn't like the thought of a promotion. It's more money, sure, but putting down rebellions is hard... I've known people who did so. I've... let them escape.**

 **Magnus: Ah, right. Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories.**

 **Charlotte: I'll forgive you if I get a raise! Heehee!**

 **Magnus: Fine, if you really need it. It's not like I get paid at all anyways... Hahaha!**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Charlotte, what happened? Why are you crying!?**

 **Charlotte: Oh, it's... My home town has rebelled against Garon and he sent men there to torch the place...**

 **Magnus: What!? Shit, I'll gather the others.**

 **Charlotte: What do you mean?**

 **Magnus: We've got to stop them! I'll get Chester and Robert, too!**

 **Charlotte: Uh, o-okay!**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Gods, but that was close. Hans just barely got away, the bastard, but we saved your village. Robert will be glad to send some guards there.**

 **Charlotte: Magnus, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you so much right now! *bear hugs him***

 **Magnus: Charlotte... Can't... Breathe...**

 **Charlotte: Oh, sorry! Magnus, are you okay!? Magnus!? Magnus!? Magnuuuuus!**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Is it game over!? Gah!?**

 **Charlotte: Thank goodness, you're alright! I thought I killed you!**

 **Magnus: Please... Be... gentler... My back still hurts...**

 **Charlotte: Sorry, Magnus, I swear I didn't mean it! It's just... No one's ever cared to help me like that before, I'm sorry!**

 **Magnus: S'okay. Just... Calm it down a bit.**

 **Charlotte: Understood, Magnus. But seriously... thank you.**

 **S:**

 **Charlotte: Magnus, I want to talk.**

 **Magnus: Oh, about what? Is it your family?**

 **Charlotte: No, they're fine. With Robert's help, the village won't be starving any time soon.**

 **Magnus: Oh, then what is it?**

 **Charlotte: The thing is... Oh, I'm not sure if... Screw it. I love you, Magnus!**

 **Magnus: Say what?**

 **Charlotte: You're my hero, you know? You saved my home without a second thought and helped me out of my troubles! I don't have to work myself to the bone pretending to be someone I'm not around you. You like me for me... and I've never felt that way before. Except from Benny.**

 **Magnus: Oh... Charlotte, I'm not sure if I'm right for you. I'm not the toughest guy or the bravest... Or the smartest.**

 **Charlotte: I don't care about any of that. You've been loyal to me, kind to me, and I want to be with you. You wouldn't make a girl cry, would you?**

 **Magnus: *eye twitch* No, I'd never... Charlotte, if you're certain, I'll do everything I can to prove my worth to you, to take care of you. I want to be the man you can depend on, okay?**

 **Charlotte: You've been doing just fine already, Magnus... Just, stay with me tonight. Okay?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I can do that. Come here, Charlotte.**

 **Charlotte: Okay! *tackles him to the bed***

 **Magnus: My back!**

 **Charlotte: No running now, my dashing Hero! *smooch***

 **Magnus-Hayato**

 **C:**

 **Hayato: Hmmm...**

 **Magnus:Hayato, hey. What are ya up to?**

 **Hayato: Oh, Magnus. Just thinking of what to do. I wanted to make a new scroll, with a new animal, but I'm having a hard time deciding.**

 **Magnus: Oh, what were you considering?**

 **Hayato: First I was thinking of dogs, but someone said wolves would look cooler. But Keaton asked me to try a more exotic animal. Wolves are his thing.**

 **Magnus: Ah, I see. What about wolverines?**

 **Hayato: Too small.**

 **Magnus: But they'd match you... Oh, I'm... I meant the way you're dressed, not the...**

 **Hayato: *pouting* Ignoring THAT... Maybe something unexpected, like a mongoose or a duck.**

 **Magnus: What about a Falcon? That would be pretty cool!**

 **Hayato: A scroll Falcon? You're right, that'd be awesome! Let's test it on some Nohrians the next time they sneak into camp!**

 **Magnus: Uh, sure, buddy.**

 **...**

 **Hayato: The Falcon Scroll is finally done!**

 **Magnus: Nice, it looks good. Next time, we'll try it out, okay?**

 **Hayato: Leave it to me!**

 **B:**

 **Hayato: Magnus, there's some Nohrian spies in the camp!**

 **Magnus: I'm chasing one! Cut him off!**

 **Hayato: Falcon, go!**

 **...**

 **Spy: You... bastard. Do you think that puny bird could stop my friends? *cough cough* We're proud patriots of Nohr.**

 **Magnus: Damn, seems the Falcons you made can't beat these Patriots. That's a super bummer.**

 **Hayato: Whatever! We got you, and that's enough. So why are you invading our camps, huh!?**

 **Spy: That is... private. Let us say we weren't to attack you. Garon has ordered a temporary ceasefire.**

 **Magnus: Is that so? Hey, spy, how about a new career?**

 **Spy: Why? I'm... Nohrian.**

 **Hayato: Like Magnus cares. He'll hire anyone; his standards are really low!**

 **Magnus: *glaring at him* Ignore him. He's... special.**

 **Hayato: Don't make fun of me!**

 **Spy: Psyche! *escapes***

 **Magnus: Dammit!**

 **Hayato: Falcon Scroll, summon!**

 **Spy: GAH!**

 **Magnus: ...Fast thinking, Hayato.**

 **Hayato: As I said before, it's a work in progress, but it'll work.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, it is... Thanks again.**

 **A:**

 **Hayato: Magnus, I wanted to talk to you about something.**

 **Magnus: Hayato, if it's about me, I'm sorry. I don't mean to treat you differently. You just... You remind me of my little brother back home in some ways...**

 **Hayato: You have one, huh? I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like.**

 **Magnus: Well, he's a lot like you. Smart, but still willing to get into trouble.**

 **Hayato: You think I'm smart, Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Obviously. Not everyone can make new scrolls from scratch. Did Fuga teach you that?**

 **Hayato: No, um... Someone else in the village did. She was the kind elderly lady named Dahlia. She taught me how scrolls were produced. I thought it was cool...**

 **Magnus: Oh... Is she...?**

 **Hayato: Yeah, she passed away a couple of years ago. I was... I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.**

 **Magnus: What about it?**

 **Hayato: She was originally an Ice Tribe member, and... Her grave is near there. If we're headed there, I was hoping you'd go with me at night.**

 **Magnus: Sure thing, buddy.**

 **Hayato: Thanks. And it's not because I'm afraid of a cemetery or anything!**

 **Magnus: I'm sure the trembling you're doing now is not fear but excitement, sure.**

 **Hayato: Sh-shut it!**

 **Magnus: I'm kidding. I'd love to go with you.**

 **Hayato: ...Alright, that's that. I have a Falcon Scroll to improve upon.**

 **Magnus: See you later, Hayato.**

 **Magnus-Saizo**

 **C:**

 **Saizo: ...**

 **Magnus: Saizo, hey.**

 **Saizo: Whatever you want, no.**

 **Magnus: But I just wanted to talk.**

 **Saizo: That's what everyone in this blasted army says. I have actual work to do.**

 **Magnus: I'm sorry... I just like knowing everyone I work with.**

 **Saizo: You can do that better without conversation. Spying on them is vastly superior. Certainly you know that much, since you wanted a ninja on your team.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, but that's for enemies, not friends.**

 **Saizo: We're not friends. We're barely allies. I can barely tolerate you.**

 **Magnus: Then why?**

 **Saizo: Corrin asked me to, and I trust her implicitly. And should you ever betray her trust, you won't live to see dawn.**

 **Magnus: Isn't life lonely like that, Saizo?**

 **Saizo: Me, lonely? Preposterous. I have all the allies I need. And you aren't one of them.**

 **Magnus: ...Damn... Fine.**

 **Saizo: ...**

 **B:**

 **Saizo: Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Yeah?**

 **Saizo: I wanted to apologize for my earlier conduct. Despite my concerns with your abilities as a leader, there's a line between questioning you and insulting you. I would beg your forgiveness.**

 **Magnus: Why do you say things like that in the first place?**

 **Saizo: ...As you must know, my father was betrayed. But there's more to the story.**

 **Magnus: There is?**

 **Saizo: Kotarou murdered my father, Saizo the Fourth, in cold blood. He returned from a dire mission in Hoshido, one involving a religious diplomat. Father welcomed him back with hopeful news... Kotarou slew him right there.**

 **Magnus: ...Saizo, that's...**

 **Saizo: But then he sent people after Kaze and I. To hunt us down. And my mother, she... She told Kotarou of our location. We barely escaped alive. My own mother betrayed us just like that... And even married that awful man instead...**

 **Magnus: That was how he legitimized himself!?**

 **Saizo: I got angry, and I abandoned Kaze. I charged headlong to Kotarou, into a trap. I tricked Kotaro, made him think Kaze was dead. And then he nearly slew me...**

 **Magnus: Your eye...**

 **Saizo: His doing, yes. The story doesn't end there, but...**

 **Magnus: It's okay, Saizo. You don't have to tell me the rest right now. Or ever, if you don't want. I'm just... glad you tried to help me understand.**

 **Saizo: Yeah... Yeah, I did... I must take some time alone to think.**

 **Magnus: Sure thing, Saizo. I'll be here if you need me.**

 **Saizo: Indeed.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Hey, Saizo. I wanted to thank you for that last skirmish. You saved my skin back there...**

 **Saizo: You would have done the same. But I'm glad you're here.**

 **Magnus: What is it?**

 **Saizo: I must finish my story, I think. And why I realized you're right.**

 **Magnus: Oh?**

 **Saizo: I was left for dead in a field. At this time, Kagerou and Orochi, two long time friends and friends to Mikoto, came across me. Kagerou took to me, and they recruited me as a soldier. After repeatedly proving my loyalty, I was assigned to work for Ryoma directly. I was proud of my position, but I always longed for vengeance.**

 **Magnus: And you reunited with Kaze, who had joined Sumeragi, right?**

 **Saizo: Yes. But I hurt him; I hurt him with my own distrust. I eventually had a relationship with Kagerou, but I let it fall through. I was too afraid of swearing my life to her as she was for me.**

 **Magnus: ...Saizo...**

 **Saizo: I initially distrusted Corrin. I thought she was a traitor, a mole by Garon. With what Robert told me of the original storyline, she may as well have been.**

 **Magnus: That wasn't her fault, though!**

 **Saizo: I know that now. But even before he told me, I suspected her. And that distrust alienated her, nearly got her killed. I realized that my distance from others was destroying our teamwork. I couldn't be alone anymore. Because every time I tried to handle everything myself... I failed. Miserably.**

 **Magnus: But you learned from those mistakes, right? Isn't that why you're opening up to me?**

 **Saizo: Haha... Perhaps. Next time, you're the one going to spill your guts. It's hard for it to be a one way road.**

 **Magnus: Anything you want to know, you can ask. Just know my world is way less exciting... I mean, it feels like it, I guess, but sometimes... Sometimes it's just unbelievable.**

 **Saizo: That sounds interesting. You'll have to explain what you mean now.**

 **Magnus: Alright, how should I start this? Okay, so there's this place called Florida... And everyone there. Insane. The stories are horrifying if not anger-inducing.**

 **Saizo: Sounds like Izumo...**

 **Magnus-Hinata**

 **C:**

 **Hinata: Ugh, pickles? This is the only thing left in our stock? Ughhh...**

 **Magnus: Hinata, what's wrong?**

 **Hinata: The only vegetables we have left are pickles.**

 **Magnus: *eye twitch* Disgusting. Let's go buy some resources, then.**

 **Hinata: You want me to go with you?**

 **Magnus: Why not? You pointed it out, and you're strong enough to carry everything with me.**

 **Hinata: I won't fail you, milord!**

 **Magnus: It's not like we can...**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Hinata. What did you do?**

 **Hinata: Well, this cute girl asked me to buy some veggies for her church. And she asked if I could donate...**

 **Magnus: But our entire budget!? Why would you do that!?**

 **Hinata: Hey, that's not fair! She was cute. Blonde... Blind.**

 **Magnus: Hinata, you- What?**

 **Hinata: Yeah, her name was Mariana. She was quiet, too. A soft, angelic voice. Beautiful blue eyes, like pools I could just dive into...**

 **Magnus: Hinata, seriously?**

 **Hinata: Well, sorry, Magnus! I tried not to fall for it, but...**

 **Magnus: No, Hinata. It's fine. We'll just have to find her and ask her for it back.**

 **Hinata: Man, really? But she's-**

 **Magnus: She might not even be a church goer. And even if she is, that was... Way too much. Anna will split me in half if I tell her we wasted it.**

 **Hinata: *gulps* She sc-scares me.**

 **Magnus: Good boy. Now let's go find her. Where'd you see her?**

 **Hinata: Edge of the marketplace, about an hour ago.**

 **Magnus: Oh, okay... Wait, what!? Why did you wait so long to tell me!?**

 **Hinata: I was afraid you'd start yelling like Oboro does!**

 **Magnus: I swear to drunk...**

 **B:**

 **Hinata: Magnus, are you training with a mop?**

 **Magnus: No, stupid. Anna made me clean the entire castle top to bottom to make up for your mistake.**

 **Hinata: Oh... Why didn't you ask me for help?**

 **Magnus: She wanted me to do this for trusting you with the money.**

 **Hinata: Sorry, Magnus... Can I repay you? Hey, I can teach you about swordplay! We Hoshidans have a very particular way of fighting!**

 **Magnus: ...Fine. But when I'm done. Now grab the bucket.**

 **Hinata: But didn't Anna say for you to do this alone?**

 **Magnus: Do you want to disappear tonight, Hinata?**

 **Hinata: Bucket, got it!**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Damn, that took forever. My back is killing me...**

 **Hinata: But it was fun, wasn't it? Towards the end?**

 **Magnus: Not sure what your definition of fun is, but yeah, it can be. Maybe.**

 **Hinata: Besides, it was a great workout. I can show you our skills, but can it wait for tomorrow? My arms can barely move.**

 **Magnus: Hahaha, sure. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, Hinata. It's not your fault, but... We still need to find that girl.**

 **Hinata: Don't worry, Magnus; we will. I've been asking around town, and Saizo told me he's got some leads.**

 **Magnus: Good, that's... Good. Maybe Anna will forgive me then.**

 **Hinata: Miracles do happen around you, right?**

 **Magnus: You're not helping my confidence.**

 **A:**

 **Hinata: Magnus, we found her! She's working at the church all day today! Let's hurry!**

 **Magnus: Fine, fine. Let's go...**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Hello? Are you Mariana?**

 **Mariana: Why, yes, I... Hinata, is that you there?**

 **Hinata: What!? How'd you see me?**

 **Mariana: Your footsteps are distinct. Who's your friend?**

 **Hinata: Oh, this is, uh, Magnus.**

 **Mariana: Magnus, I want to thank you. Your donation helped save the church. It was almost demolished, but... You saved it!**

 **Magnus: Oh, uh... No, it's... Thank Hinata.**

 **Hinata: D'aww, it was nothing. I had to help a girl out of luck.**

 **Mariana: I feel blessed that you came to my aid like that. I was hoping you'd come by so I could properly repay you.**

 **Hinata: Repay us?**

 **Mariana: I am a skilled cleric in my own right, despite my disabilities. I was hoping you'd allow me to join you.**

 **Magnus: Really? But... But you're...**

 **Mariana: I acclimated to my lack of sight long ago. You don't have to decide now. Think it over; just know I'd love to help you. The locals told me of your intents, what you're doing here. And I'd love to make the world peaceful again.**

 **Magnus: Well, uh, we'll think over it seriously. We'll be back with our answer, okay?**

 **Mariana: Again, bless you both. I await your return...**

 **...**

 **Hinata: She's... so cute! Yeah! A girl asked us out!**

 **Magnus: That's not... Whatever. What do you think?**

 **Hinata: I say let her join. I'll protect her, I swear by it!**

 **Magnus: Haha, fine, Hinata. Do you want to tell her now or...**

 **Hinata: Woohoo! Mariana! You got the agreement!**

 **Magnus: *shaking his head* Hahahaha... That's Hinata for you. He reminds me of Robert, in a ways. Overly enthusiastic over the simplest things... *looks down at his hands* Will... Will we ever be the same again?**

 **Hinata: Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Wha!? What!?**

 **Hinata: I've got her arm. Walk her back, could you? I'll take the rear; just in case.**

 **Magnus: Uh, sure. No problem, Hinata.**

 **Magnus-Oboro**

 **C:**

 **Oboro: I'm almost out of spool... Hm. I could try and make do without it, but...**

 **Magnus: Oh, Oboro, what's up?**

 **Oboro: You... *glare***

 **Magnus: What did I do?**

 **Oboro: Working with Nohrians. Forcing me to do so as well. If it wasn't Takumi's orders, I'd have half a mind to gut half your team.**

 **Magnus: Okay, that's not fair. Flora and Gunter never did anything to you. And as for Benny and Charlotte-**

 **Oboro: Do I look like I care? In the slightest? I don't care what excuses they have, working for monsters so... So blatantly evil...**

 **Magnus: Oboro... Charlotte does it to send food to her family. Without her, they'd starve to death!**

 **Oboro: Wouldn't that be better than living off of your daughter's blood money? The Nohrian military... No, even Hoshido... They're no better than mercenaries at this point... And that's not worth living for.**

 **Magnus: But you're in the Hoshidan army.**

 **Oboro: I'm there for Takumi. For Hinata. For people I care about, directly. I don't kill defenseless opponents. I don't fight to survive in a country that treats people so cruelly. And I don't fight for an army that kills innocent traders for sport and loot.**

 **Magnus: ...Oboro...**

 **Oboro: ...I know why you can look past that. You're not from here. But don't try to sympathize with me. If you knew the extent of their cruelties, their dishonor... You wouldn't spare them, either.**

 **Magnus: Oboro, wait!**

 **Oboro: No. I'm in a bad mood now. I need some time alone.**

 **Magnus: ...Fine. Bye, Oboro.**

 **B:**

 **Oboro: Hrm... Why is this so damn expensive? You'd think prices would be lower now that the revolution is here...**

 **Magnus: Oh, Oboro. You're shopping for something?**

 **Oboro: Yeah, I wanted to make some traditional clothes. I ran out of cotton and spool.**

 **Magnus: Oh, that's... There's a linen shop that has sewing supplies and tailor stuff. It's at the corner of the west market district. I can take you there.**

 **Oboro: That would be great, then.**

 **...**

 **Oboro: Also. I'm sorry. For... Getting angry with you. It's not your fault. I know I have to let go eventually, but... It's hard. Every time I see the Nohrian armor, I feel that pain in my heart again. I'm a child again, watching my parents bleed out under the remains of our carts... And I want to cry and hide...**

 **Magnus: ...**

 **Oboro: I... I barely got away, and it's... It haunts me to know I let them down. That I let them die. And I joined Lord Takumi's side to ensure no Nohrian bastard would ever hurt me the same again!**

 **Magnus: Oboro... I'm sorry.**

 **Oboro: I understand what you're trying to do, bridging the differences between us. But it's not that easy.**

 **Magnus: ...You're right, Oboro. I know how hard it must be for you. I just don't want there to be bad blood between my friends.**

 **Oboro: I... I know. I'll try to get along with them, somehow. But at my own pace.**

 **Magnus: Okay, that's... That's all I can ask for.**

 **Oboro: And thank you, Magnus. For... caring.**

 **Magnus: No problem. Now let's get those supplies.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Oboro, this is... This is beautiful.**

 **Oboro: Isn't it? *modeling off a dark blue kimono* I made it for the Festival of Bonds. If I have to get used to Nohrians, might as well start on a holiday, right?**

 **Magnus: You look stunning in it, too. I'm impressed you made this from what we bought.**

 **Oboro: Tailors are a magician of the cloth, Magnus. It's time you learned that.**

 **Magnus: Guess so. I normally just wear whatever...**

 **Oboro: That reminds me. I should make you a tux. You know, for your wedding... Weddings.**

 **Magnus: Oh, did... Did someone mention that already?**

 **Oboro: They might have. Anna's giving me great deals on the materials I need, too.**

 **Magnus: Really? Hahaha, normally she'd kill to make a buck... But no, that wasn't the real her. Everyone is... Most people are better, deep inside. They just need someone to bring that out in them. I'm glad I get to be the guy for anyone to do that with.**

 **Oboro: Hah, you're sentimental like your other friend. Are you going to cry now?**

 **Magnus: What? N-no... I'm just reflecting, is all. Don't tease me.**

 **Oboro: Awe, it's fun. You make this concerned look on your face.**

 **Magnus: That doesn't make me feel better.**

 **Oboro: Hey, you get to see me in this hot kimono. I think it's worth the trade for me to mess with you, isn't it? Hahaha!**

 **Magnus: I guess you're right...**

 **Oboro: Oh... That was a joke, but, um, okay... Just so you know, Lord Takumi is... He's...**

 **Magnus: You don't have to tell me. I understand, Oboro. But you look great; he'd love it.**

 **S:**

 **Oboro: Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Oh, hey, Oboro. What's up?**

 **Oboro: I wanted to talk to you about something...**

 **Magnus: Did you go talk to Takumi today?**

 **Oboro: Yeah, I did. And he... He gave me his blessing.**

 **Magnus: Oh... I see. So, you're getting together? Or is he-**

 **Oboro: *grabs his hand and holds it* I told him I fell in love with you. I wanted him to know first, since... Since he was my first crush, and my lord.**

 **Magnus: Oboro... What? You...**

 **Oboro: I'm not the nicest person. I give off scary vibes and a frightening glare, but you looked past that. You helped me time and again, even if it meant supporting me to find someone else. No one has legitimately cared for me like that before.**

 **Magnus: Oboro, that's... I mean, I like you too, but...**

 **Oboro: *kiss* Then it's okay. I made your tux. And if you get a single stain on it before our wedding day, I'll never forgive you! Now let's go get a ring, huh?**

 **Magnus: *looks down at his ring finger* I'm gonna run out of room soon.**

 **Oboro: Come on! *pulls him along***

 **Magnus: Okay, okay, don't be so forceful! I'm not Robert!**

 **Oboro: Let's get something cute to match me. Like topaz! And its more affordable! I like that idea. And I'll have to fix your clothes. Sometimes you're so sloppy.**

 **Magnus: *sighs* Alright, alright.**

 **Magnus-Azama**

 **C:**

 **Azama: Oh, if it isn't the losing Lord. Oh my. I got stuck on the washout reject team.**

 **Magnus: *swears under his breath* What do you want, Azama?**

 **Azama: Nothing from you. I prefer things with quality. Or intelligence. Or poise. Not loudmouthed and whiny.**

 **Magnus: Azama, I will smack the ever living shit out of you.**

 **Azama: Really? That's not very nice; I didn't attack you first. Unless you mean intellectually, which is cruel of me. You're unarmed, and me striking you is much like striking a child. A deserving child, but a child nonetheless.**

 **Magnus: *swings and misses***

 **Azama: You're not centered like I am. With how chaotic it must be in your brain, you're lucky you could hit a single enemy. Keep practicing, though. Maybe one day you'll get me.**

 **Magnus: Get back here, you damn monk!**

 **Azama: Try and catch the monk, huh? Is your body as slow as your mind? We'll find out soon.**

 **B:**

 **Azama: Hello there, loser lord. How's it feeling, being inadequate for the job you need to do?**

 **Magnus: Do you mean on our adventure?**

 **Azama: More a husband or a father, but that, too.**

 **Magnus: Azama, for fuck's sake... Leave me alone. I know I can't just murder you.**

 **Azama: Murder? But I'm just a humble healer. Why don't you save murder for that other lord? The one that kills Princesses with a single shot.**

 **Magnus: Azama... Seriously, can't you ever say anything nice? Why do you have to be such a prick?**

 **Azama: A prick? I'm not a cactus, Magnus. I'm a rose. Beautiful, but with its thorns. You keep gripping the handle like a monkey reaching into fire.**

 **Magnus: No wonder your daughter doesn't spend time with you.**

 **Azama: ...That was a bit unfair, lord. But that's okay. If we're bringing up children, I hope whatever half-breed mutt you and Velouria has doesn't hump everything in sight like his father.**

 **Magnus: You motherf-**

 **Azama: Ah ah ah, don't hit the monk. Use your words, Magnus. All five of them.**

 **Magnus: ...I'm done with you already.**

 **Azama: See, it was easy. Fare thee well, lord.**

 **A:**

 **Azama: Hey, if it isn't Magnus. How's the glue taste today, kiddo?**

 **Magnus: Azama, seriously. I'm leaving you alone.**

 **Azama: Ah, but I can't leave you alone. It interests me how you can confess love to a girl and then choose her to die.**

 **Magnus: Azama! I don't want to think about that! I know I made a mistake, dammit!**

 **Azama: Does it sting? Does it hurt? But it'll never hurt like being chosen last. Then again, maybe you do know that feeling. Isn't that why you came to this world? Sick of being last.**

 **Magnus: ...That's...**

 **Azama: Then again, that might explain Chester and Robert being here, too. The differences between you three intrigue me. Chester appears to be the most brutal of you, the least caring. But deep down he's just as attached to others as you both. He wants to be done with the world, but things, people keep pulling him back.**

 **Magnus: You've been observing the three of us.**

 **Azama: And Robert, he's... An idiot. A full-blown idiot if I ever saw one. Right now, he's probably being dropped by Lady Hinoka through the atmosphere right now. He can't control his feelings well and clings to others desperately for the will to live, to grow. Not like a parasite, but a sad, broken, lonely, man.**

 **Magnus: What about me, then?**

 **Azama: You have a system of honour that doesn't make a damned bit of sense. You try to sacrifice for others, but you're still selfish all the same. You act like it's not about what you want, but all you do is complain. More work, more getting into trouble, more insults hurled your way. If you didn't react like you do, it wouldn't be so much fun.**

 **Magnus: I don't like-**

 **Azama: But you care; you care what others say for better or worse, when it involves you. You want to be better but you're afraid, and that holds you back. That is why I'm hard on you. Either give up and die or grow. Stop playing the middleman.**

 **Magnus: Azama, that's not... It's not that easy, damnit!**

 **Azama: I say this for the sake of those you love more than your own. Do you want to let them down like everyone else in your past? Or do you want to be the man they deserve? That's all I'm saying... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other people to counsel. Okay?**

 **Magnus: You may be an asshole, but... Maybe you have a point.**

 **Azama: Ohoho, admitting I'm right? How big of you. The first step is the hardest, as they say.**

 **Magnus: You smug bastard...**

 **Azama: That's me. Don't forget to write.**

 **Magnus-Kaden**

 **C:**

 **Kaden: Hey, Magnus. What's up?**

 **Magnus: Hi, Kaden. I wanted to ask you something about that last battle we had.**

 **Kaden: Oh, is something wrong? I chased them good, didn't I?**

 **Magnus: That's the thing. You shouldn't have run ahead like that. We almost lost sight of you.**

 **Kaden: Oh, is that all? Sorry, hehe! Sometimes I get excited; especially when people ruff up my fur. It's absolutely divine, isn't it? I brush it every day!**

 **Magnus: Yes, Kaden, it's very fluffy and feels great. But as long as you understand, we'll be fine.**

 **Kaden: Alrighty then! Anything else you wanna talk about? I'm free now! And I'm excited that you talked to me! You always seem so busy!**

 **Magnus: Oh, really? Kaden, I'll make more time for you in the future, I promise.**

 **Kaden: Really? Thank you a lot, Magnus, I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Magnus: I'm glad too. Just don't pounce me again.**

 **Kaden: Right, your ribs are sore. Charlotte's a funny one, huh? Hahaha!**

 **Magnus: Funny might not be the first word to come to mind, but... Sure.**

 **B:**

 **Kaden: Magnus, look what I found!**

 **Magnus: Oh, is that a book? What's this?**

 **Kaden: It's a book on Kitsune History! The library had one! Cheve is great!**

 **Magnus: Kitsune History, what's that like?**

 **Kaden: The history of the kitsunes is a wonderful one! A long time ago, a man found a stray fox, and he protected it from danger. They lived together for many months, and he grew to love the fox like a companion. But the fox lived longer than him, and he was on his deathbed. The fox came to him, and revealed it was actually a God, and it asked the man for a wish to be granted for his kindness. And the man asked for a world where fox and man could be friends forever, where they would be inseparable.**

 **Magnus: And the fox...**

 **Kaden: The fox agreed and turned him into a kitsune, restoring his youth. And the fox turned as well, and they married. They were the progenitors for all of the kitsunes in the world.**

 **Magnus: That's uh... pretty cool. Is that why when people offer you kindness-**

 **Kaden: It's our duty to repay them. Kindness is why we live; why we breathe. So for the Mother Fox we must bring good into the world. I mean, most of us don't know the old legend now, but my grandmother told me stories before the Hunts...**

 **Magnus: The Hunts?**

 **Kaden: Well, that's a sad story. Maybe I'll tell it later. For now, though, here. I've read it; you might be interested, too.**

 **Magnus: Thank you, Kaden. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **A:**

 **Kaden: Magnus, hey. You finish the book yet?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, it was interesting. I didn't think the Kitsunes were that involved in the elemental tribes.**

 **Kaden: Oh, yeah, Inari is a master of them. She's wise, too. She's going on a hundred now...**

 **Magnus: A hundred years!?**

 **Kaden: We live longer. She's barely an adult, haha! I say that, but I'm even younger. Hehe!**

 **Magnus: It uh... It didn't cover the Hunts though.**

 **Kaden: The book was written before Cheve had a revolt. Long ago, Cheve rebelled. They were under control of some country where Nohr was. And Cheve, led by an angry short man, swept the world with his mighty armies. During this time, the Kitsunes refused to bow. They said that tyranny was wrong; so he attempted to eradicate them.**

 **Magnus: ...The Hunts were... Oh, dear.**

 **Kaden: My grandmother, she... She was a child during them, a thousand years and some ago. She was the one who told me to protect the mountain, even if I had to kill. But Inari took over for me since she was better at negotiations, haha! That's why we joined Robert, actually. We had a close tie to the Grass Tribe, and they only ally with the most loving souls.**

 **Magnus: Yeah... Loving. That's one way to put it.**

 **Kaden: So yeah, that's our history. Of course, we're hoping to undo that. Chester's been leading the call to build a village where we can come together. Yamatai Village, they're calling it.**

 **Magnus: Right. Him and Inari working together... That'll be interesting.**

 **Kaden: Regardless, I'm glad you care. It's fun to learn about the world.**

 **Magnus: Yeah it is, Kaden. So what shall we do next?**

 **Kaden: Let's play tag with Selkie! She always gets excited when we play that game!**

 **Magnus: I better move quickly, then.**

 **Magnus-Cherche**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: ...Wow. So this is Minerva up close... She is beautiful, in her own way.**

 **Cherche: Ah. Admiring her shining scales, her kind eyes, her wonderful smile?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I am. I wanted to welcome you two to my party.**

 **Cherche: Is that so? How kind of you. Then formal introductions are in order. My name is Cherche, proud retainer to Virion, the Duke and rightful heir to Rosanne. We were in flight from our country, as Valm followed us even here. Or so we believed; we think their intent here is to stop Plegia.**

 **Magnus: And Minerva here, the most faithful and intelligent wyvern you could have found and journeyed with from the Wyvern Valley, right?**

 **Minerva: *roar***

 **Cherche: Minerva thanks you for the compliments. She's a very serious girl at times, haha!**

 **Magnus: *gently pets Minerva's head* You're very welcome, Minerva. And Cherche, thank you. For working with us. I know it's... A bit of a shift.**

 **Cherche: Yes, but Chester was insistent you would do well to have my aid. He cares for you, more than he's willing to let on.**

 **Magnus: I'm not... so sure. But I hope it's that.**

 **Cherche: Well, why else would he want me on your team if not to help you?**

 **Magnus: No idea, haha... ha. Um, if anything comes up, bring it up with Flora or myself. We'll do our best to help you out.**

 **Cherche: Thank you again, milord. I will do that. Won't we, Minerva? *Minerva nods* See?**

 **Magnus: Alright. See you, Cherche.**

 **B:**

 **Cherche: Oh, we're back that early? Well, Minerva, I think that officially makes us expert scouts.**

 **Magnus: Cherche, wow. That was record time, I think. What did you find?**

 **Cherche: Small Plegian camps to the north. Campari has the main force heading north, to the Ice Tribe.**

 **Magnus: What!? Why!?**

 **Cherche: We captured a camp commander and Minerva... intimidated him. A man fitting your description revealed the importance of the village to Campari. Flora's home would be an excellent place to force your surrender... Or kill them all.**

 **Magnus: ...That bastard...**

 **Cherche: He's abandoned Gangrel, it seems. He's dead set on killing you, no matter how many innocents will perish. He's even resorted to torturing deserters and locals to prove that point.**

 **Magnus: We'll have to kill him, then.**

 **Cherche: Killing would be merciful. Minerva wants to eat him. May she?**

 **Magnus: After I talk to him, figure out if he's controlled or not, yeah. If he did all this for me... Minerva can have him.**

 **Cherche: Excellent. That being said, once we've visited the Ice Tribe, where will we be sent next?**

 **Magnus: Maybe wherever Robert asks us to go to. We were going to the village for him, and for Flora... Then for Hayato. And now for Campari, too.**

 **Cherche: You have my vow to protect you and to save anyone we're able to, right Minerva?**

 **Minerva: *roar***

 **Magnus: Thanks, guys. That means a lot. Anyone want food? I made some roast for the both of you, if you want.**

 **Cherche: We'd love to.**

 **A:**

 **Cherche: Minerva, you think so, too? That's great!**

 **Magnus: Cherche? What are you talking about so giddily?**

 **Cherche: I finally found a wyvern to match Minerva in beauty and strength! Camilla's wyvern, Malvado, is the perfect match! Minerva's never been happier!**

 **Magnus: Really? I remember you tried to find her a suitable partner for a while, but it never panned out.**

 **Cherche: Until now. Minerva and Malvado look so dear together! The problem is... Camilla won't let him stay here with us. So they can visit, but...**

 **Magnus: What did Robert say?**

 **Cherche: Well, he's okay with Minerva staying there or vice versa, but without her on hand, if we were to get attacked, we'd be pinned down. And to think of going to the stables and not seeing her is... It's too much.**

 **Magnus: Cherche... If it means anything to you, you can both be on his team. If you want to stay together...**

 **Cherche: You really mean that, Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I do. I love having you here. You're a wonderful friend. But if you'd be happier with him, and Minerva... That's fine.**

 **Cherche: Well, we'll take time to think on it. But, thank you, Magnus... You've always been there to support Minerva and I.**

 **Magnus: As I would for any of my allies, my friends. It's not a problem.**

 **Cherche: ...Hahaha. You seem different now. More heroic.**

 **Magnus: What? No, no. I'm the same as ever, just... Well, maybe I've grown up a bit.**

 **Cherche: Perhaps that's it.**

 **S:**

 **Magnus: Cherche, I came to see you. I know you must be lonely, what with Minerva and Malvado bunking together.**

 **Cherche: Is that all, Magnus?**

 **Magnus: What do you mean? I'm just worried about you.**

 **Cherche: You're so concerned for me. It almost suggests to me there's something more.**

 **Magnus: ...Well, that may be true, but... I'm here for you, regardless of what I'm thinking.**

 **Cherche: I know that, Magnus. I was just teasing you, that's all.**

 **Magnus: You... You're right, though.**

 **Cherche: Say again?**

 **Magnus: Well, I... I think I'm in love with you, Cherche.**

 **Cherche: What, me? An old maid? Is that a joke?**

 **Magnus: No way! I love you! I did for a long time, ever since I first heard of you. Not that I'd ever live to see those feelings through, but... You're here, and I'm here, and I had to say it. Even if I'm preoccupied, even if the others get upset, I had to be honest with you about this.**

 **Cherche: Magnus... You're not kidding.**

 **Magnus: I was... curious, afraid, if those feelings would return when I met you in the flesh. And they have; right now I'm terrified. That you'll reject me or hate me. Or even tell Minerva to punish me... But I'm willing to undergo anything you'll do. Because I need you... I want you to understand you've touched my heart.**

 **Cherche: ...That was... One of the most sincere things I've ever been told. But you must understand... Virion, he...**

 **Magnus: I figured he'd like you, too. How could he not fall for you?**

 **Cherche: ...I will... speak to him about this. Ask him what he thinks. But know that were it not my concern, my feelings for him, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. You're an exemplary person, Magnus. I just need to sort my feelings out first.**

 **Magnus: That's... alright. I'll await your return.**

 **...**

 **Cherche: Knock knock?**

 **Magnus: Yes? It's getting late.**

 **Cherche: I'm back. And Virion and I talked and... He gave me his best wishes.**

 **Magnus: Oh? What happened?**

 **Cherche: Turns out he's decided to move on. He's fallen for some other girl, one he met here. They seemed happy together...**

 **Magnus: He's gone and found love too, huh? Of course he can.**

 **Cherche: Which means... For us... Minerva may always come first to me... But you're a close second, Magnus.**

 **Magnus: I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me.**

 **Cherche: Then let this be the start of our new life together. As wife and husband.**

 **Magnus: Damn straight... I love you, Cherche.**

 **Cherche: You beat me to saying it? Why did I fall in love with such an impatient lord? Haha!**

 **Magnus-Selkie**

 **C:**

 **Selkie: Magnus? Wanna play? Is it time to play?**

 **Magnus: Selkie... Fine, what do you want to play?**

 **Selkie: I wanted to play tag with daddy, but he said we needed more players. Can you gather everyone?**

 **Magnus: I'll ask them, but I don't know if they'll join in. Some of us are pretty serious.**

 **Selkie: Yay! This'll be fun, you'll see!**

 **...**

 **Selkie: See? Wasn't that so much fun?**

 **Magnus: I can't feel... my legs... But yeah, it was fun.**

 **Selkie: I'm sorry I knocked you down that hill. I forgot... how strong my paws are. Whoops, haha!**

 **Magnus: Just be more careful next time, okay?**

 **Selkie: Next time? You want to play more?**

 **Magnus: If you don't push me down hills again, yeah. I wouldn't hate it.**

 **Selkie: Yay! Magnus, you're the best leader! This is gonna be fun!**

 **Magnus: I get it. I get it. You don't have to yell.**

 **Selkie: *hugs* Thank you, silly.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Selkie, you like to play a lot. I figured I'd ask what you like about your village.**

 **Selkie: Oh! It's fun! Izanai and Inari, they'd organize all the games I wanted! They were so nice to me. I think it's because Daddy asked them to, but maybe they like games, too!**

 **Magnus: But don't not fun things happen, too? Like poachers?**

 **Selkie: ...Poachers. Dad said that word once. They took my mom.**

 **Magnus: ...Selkie, I-I'm sorry. I never meant to bring up something painful.**

 **Selkie: Magnus... Will they bring her back? Will mom come back and spend time with me again?**

 **Magnus: ...**

 **Selkie: She would always hold my hand and brush my hair for me. She had the sweetest voice, and she made me feel safe. Even when I did bad stuff. She always knew what to say or what food I liked. She was good. And Kaden, he always smiled when she was around. But now...**

 **Magnus: Wherever she is... I'm sure she misses you, too, Selkie.**

 **Selkie: You think?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I do.**

 **Selkie: Oh, I know! I'll ask Dad where he last saw her, and we can find her, together!**

 **Magnus: Uh...**

 **Selkie: You'll go with me, won't you!?**

 **Magnus: ...Yeah, Selkie. I'll go with you if you want. But wouldn't you rather go with Kaden instead?**

 **Selkie: *pout* I asked him to, but he always said later. He can't say no if I have you to chaperone! And then I'll see her again! I'll go ask him right now!**

 **Magnus: Selkie, wait! ...Why do I feel like I'm about to feel like shit...? Damnit, I shoulda stopped her... Maybe it's better she finds out, but still... This is gonna suck...**

 **A:**

 **Selkie: Come on, Magnus, it's right up here! I didn't think it'd be so close to home! But on the mountain, that's weird!**

 **Magnus: Um, Selkie... I think you might be misunderstanding what Kaden meant...**

 **Selkie: We're almost there. I can't wait for you to meet her! She's the best!**

 **Magnus: ...*sigh* Do this for her, dammit. Just be there for her.**

 **...**

 **Selkie: Magnus... Did we get lost?**

 **Magnus: This is... The Kitsune Graveyard.**

 **Selkie: Why would Mom live in a graveyard? That's just silly.**

 **Magnus: Selkie... Where did Kaden say exactly?**

 **Selkie: At the back, I think. Maybe there's a house back there! *runs forward***

 **Magnus: Then let's keep walking...**

 **...**

 **Selkie: Mom...? Why is... She has a gravestone? But where is she?**

 **Magnus: Selkie, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but...**

 **Selkie: No, that's not... When Daddy said they took her, he meant... they killed her? I thought poaching was just a complicated game!**

 **Magnus: No, Selkie, it's not. They go around and kill kitsunes and wolfskins for their furs. Kaden meant that they hurt your mom... She protected you, and they hurt her. And she died saving you.**

 **Selkie: But... But... All that time I spent waiting for her to come back... Daddy... Why didn't he tell me the truth!?**

 **Magnus: He... He didn't want to hurt you, Selkie. To see you cry.**

 **Selkie: So what!? He made you do it instead!? My own father wouldn't say it!? I've been missing my mother all this time, and he never said a word to me!? I'm his daughter! Why would he do that to me!?**

 **Magnus: Selkie... I can't imagine it was easy for him to talk about it. You know, he loved her too. And all this time you were waiting, he's been hurting. When you asked if he'd seen her, when he went to sleep alone while you played outside... He misses her, too, and he didn't want you to let that ruin your fun.**

 **Selkie: ...I hate it! I'm not a child! I needed to know!**

 **Magnus: Selkie, it's alright. Come here... I'll hold you if you want.**

 **Selkie: *clutches him close* Why, Magnus!? Why would anyone hurt mommy!? She never hurt anyone! She loved everyone! What person would do that to her!? Why would someone be so cruel!? Just tell me why!?**

 **Magnus: The world is a scary place, sometimes, Selkie. You'd be surprised what people would do for money. For their own desires.**

 **Selkie: Then what do I have to do!? Who do I have to kill... to get her back!?**

 **Magnus: Selkie, that's not worth it. You shouldn't think like that. You need to be better. Your mom wanted you to be kind, like her.**

 **Selkie: ...Magnus... I just... Waaaaaaaah!**

 **Magnus-Scarlet**

 **C:**

 **Scarlet: Hey, Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Yo, Scarlet. Wanted to talk to you. Get to know you.**

 **Scarlet: Considering your reputation, is that really all?**

 **Magnus: Wow, hey, I'm not Robert. And if you were younger, Chester might try...**

 **Scarlet: To treat your friends so harshly, I wonder why you support them at all.**

 **Magnus: I don't hate them. I just like to tease them.**

 **Scarlet: Well, if you say so. So what? Is this where you ask me life-changing questions? Figure out what makes me tick?**

 **Magnus: I'm not a psychiatrist. I just wanted to know more about you, and Cheve.**

 **Scarlet: I'm a mercenary for hire turned rebel. I formed a company to be my own knight, and then... Then we fought against tyranny.**

 **Magnus: That's cool, though. I'd never have guessed that.**

 **Scarlet: I grew up alone. My parents, they... They died in the war, so I had to learn. I was an alley cat for most of my life. You just pick up tricks. And my partner, she was my father's. We hit it off. He's all the family I've got left.**

 **Magnus: Awe, that's... That's sweet.**

 **Scarlet: Maybe it is. But that's my story. I'm not particularly interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a project to work on.**

 **Magnus: Uh... Okay.**

 **B:**

 **Scarlet: Magnus, is that you? Training with the sword more, huh?**

 **Magnus: Yeah. I felt like... Like I was powerless. When Luke attacked me. I talked to Robert and from what he told me... He'd never seen Luke fight before. He just heard from Corrin that he'd been fighting Grado, Plegia, Valm, whomever he could get his hands on.**

 **Scarlet: Right, your so-called mirror selves. Robert warned me about them. From what I heard, he gave you a serious thrashing.**

 **Magnus: I'm aware. I'm not going to let that slide. If I ever have to fight him again, I don't intend to ever lose.**

 **Scarlet: Hahaha, you're fierce, huh? If that's how you want it, I can train you. I used to fight with a sword, too. It's been years, but I might teach you something.**

 **Magnus: If you really think it'll help, I'm game. I won't back down from some free teaching.**

 **Scarlet: Just know I won't take it easy on you. I'm a harsh taskmaster. Ask my men.**

 **Magnus: Anything less wouldn't be what I'm used to.**

 **...**

 **Scarlet: You're not a novice anymore, but you better try harder than that! Hah!**

 **Magnus: Oh, shi-**

 **...**

 **Magnus: You beat me pretty easy, huh?**

 **Scarlet: I've had years above you in experience, and good, life-threatening experience, too. You'll need to keep training to match what I've amassed in knowledge. I won't be felled in one hit by some sneak attack.**

 **Magnus: ...Yeah, I know you won't.**

 **Scarlet: Somethin' wrong? Your face is pale.**

 **Magnus: No, no, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all.**

 **Scarlet: Then hit the showers. That'll get the blood flowing again.**

 **A:**

 **Scarlet: See, you're making progress. Not as swiftly as you might like, but you can stand against me for a full minute now.**

 **Magnus: That's kind of nice to hear... But damn, you're stronger than I'd ever anticipated. I can barely feel my shoulders with how hard you hit.**

 **Scarlet: I'm glad to hear I haven't gotten rusty. Wait until we train when I'm using a lance or riding. Then you'll see my true power.**

 **Magnus: That's... scary. I'd rather get a lot more training before I handle anything like that.**

 **Scarlet: Ahaha, if that's your decision. I'll wait for when you're ready.**

 **Magnus: Yeah... But thanks again, Scarlet. This training has been really helpful. I hope by the time I face Luke again, I'll be able to hold my ground.**

 **Scarlet: As of now, you'd be absolutely crushed. I met him, once. When Plegia first got here.**

 **Magnus: You did!?**

 **Scarlet: I didn't think it'd be important. He showed up a few days before the Plegians came, to warn us. Luke held them off and begged Mustafa to stay his hand; to wait for you so they could battle fairly.**

 **Magnus: ...What?**

 **Scarlet: Mustafa refused. He was blinded by rage and hatred, and sent men after Luke, and the innocent villagers. Luke defeated as many as he could, but inevitably, he had to flee. They had too many numbers.**

 **Magnus: ...That's why he wanted Mustafa dead.**

 **Scarlet: Mustafa and his men, they... I lost most of my friends because of that bastard. And I know why you did what you did, but these Plegians... They don't deserve the fairness you wanted to give. That's the one point I'll agree with Luke on. Even if I didn't understand...**

 **Magnus: That's how you know how tough he is?**

 **Scarlet: Yeah... I'd not have lasted as long as he did. He could probably beat me with ease. All of us together might have a chance, but if it's just you or I... It's not happening.**

 **Magnus: ...Damn it. That's... Then that means we better keep this up.**

 **Scarlet: Agreed. Though I don't think he'd be our enemy... He's certainly cocky.**

 **Magnus: Yes, he is... And I'll be sure to take him down a notch.**

 **Scarlet: But no rush. We have other things to deal with, first.**

 **Magnus: ...You're right. That's for later. Let's go, round two!**

 **Scarlet: Haha, thought you'd never ask!**

 **Magnus-Gunter**

 **C:**

 **Gunter: Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Gunter, I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really spent time together, and I... I wanted to get to know you better.**

 **Gunter: Ah, but I'm just a humble tutor. I was once in the Nohrian military the same as many others, but over the years I found the work grow tiring, the life fleeting and draining. I like my work now, though it has gotten significantly more exciting of late.**

 **Magnus: I don't think you're boring, Gunter. I think you're cool.**

 **Gunter: Milord, I assure you, I am nothing of the sort. A man forced to kill his best friend in the line of duty is anything but.**

 **Magnus: You... What?**

 **Gunter: My ally and friend, Avel. He killed Silas's father, and nearly me. That's how I got these scars. Well, some of them. Reina... Oh, that was a fight.**

 **Magnus: See, these stories sound cool! I wanna hear more about Avel!**

 **Gunter: ...Fine, if you wish. But it's a long, sad tale.**

 **Magnus: I'm okay with that.**

 **Gunter: Very well.**

 **Magnus-Mariana**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Hey, Mariana.**

 **Mariana: Oh, hi, Magnus. I'm just reading.**

 **Magnus: Reading? But... Braille? We have that here?**

 **Mariana: Yes, it's a wonderful system. Without it, I'd be unable to experience the joys of the written word.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, that would suck. Without reading, my whole world would just go dark. I mean, uh...**

 **Mariana: I know what you mean, Magnus. That would be a dark time in my life, too.**

 **Magnus: Oh, uh... So, how do you like it here? Have the others been kind to you?**

 **Mariana: Oh, yes, they helped me accomodate quite quickly. They are all very kind.**

 **Magnus: I'm glad. I was worried they might not know how to interact with you properly. Not that they're bad or dumb. They just don't always see eye to eye with others.**

 **Mariana: Well, they've been courteous, as I expected. Hinata and Flora especially. I'm glad you allowed me along, Magnus. I'm thankful.**

 **Magnus: I'd have to be blind not to see how much you wanted to help out.**

 **Mariana: Oh, yes, that would be quite unfortunate. I think I'll go back to reading, now. I don't want to take up all of your time.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, that might be best. I uh... I'll see you later.**

 **Mariana: I won't, but thanks for the thought.**

 **B:**

 **Mariana: Magnus, is that you?**

 **Magnus: Damn. You have good hearing.**

 **Mariana: I honed it as my time in the church required me to. Otherwise, those who would steal from the poor, from the church would take advantage of me. A kind man named Shura taught me to detect thieves to protect myself. His training was effective, to say the least.**

 **Magnus: Shura did that? That's... not surprising. He's not a bad guy...**

 **Mariana: My sense of smell has also grown. Is there a wet dog nearby?**

 **Magnus: Yeah... You could say that...**

 **Mariana: See. I would not lie to you, magnus. I am quite grateful you've given me a chance to end the violence.**

 **Magnus: And I'm glad you're willing to put up with me and my team.**

 **Mariana: It's no trouble, Magnus. I find most of them to be quite welcoming.**

 **Magnus: If you ever have any questions or concerns, Flora and I are there for you.**

 **Mariana: I'll remember that. Thank you.**

 **Magnus: Alright. That's all I have for now...**

 **Mariana: Magnus, do you have siblings?**

 **Magnus: ...Well, yeah. Where'd that come from?**

 **Mariana: Just curious, that's all.**

 **Magnus: If you... say so.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Mariana, how are you?**

 **Mariana: You surprised me. I almost didn't hear you.**

 **Magnus: Good. I've been training with Kaze. And Saizo, to a lesser extent.**

 **Mariana: Ah, that makes sense. I can only catch Saizo.**

 **Magnus: Sounds about right. He's usually pretty on the ball, but if he doesn't trust you or you spot him, he gets pretty flustered.**

 **Mariana: I wonder why.**

 **Magnus: Oh, right. I wanted to ask. About before...**

 **Mariana: You mean my siblings question, right?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, it got me thinking... Why'd you ask that? You have some problems?**

 **Mariana: Yes, I could say that. What would you do if... if your siblings did an unforgivable crime?**

 **Magnus: Uh...**

 **Mariana: Like murdering innocents?**

 **Magnus: ...Well, shit... I'd hate to imagine any of my siblings doing that, but... I'd have to turn them in. Even if I loved them, I can't let them do that...**

 **Mariana: And if they refused? If they required you to kill them? Could you?**

 **Magnus: ... *sigh* If I had to... I'd not enjoy any of it...**

 **Mariana: Then you understand my role in your army. I joined to hunt down my brother. And no matter what happens, no matter if he repents, he has to pay for his crimes.**

 **Magnus: ...Do you know who it is...?**

 **Mariana: I only know where he is now. The Nohrian Military. They used to call him another name, but he goes by Hans now.**

 **Magnus: *glaring* Haaaaans...**

 **Mariana: A long time ago, I was his younger sister, Maria. But then I was captured. They took my eyesight, threatened my life to get money out of him... When he went to the military to plead for aid, they sold me instead. I was bought by a young man who turned out to be a parish priest. He brought me to the church in Cheve and raised me as his own. Only later did I find out my brother, Avel... He was killing people, blaming them for my 'death'. And now he works for the military, shedding blood indiscriminately...**

 **Magnus: Mariana...**

 **Mariana: I don't know if Gunter will remember me, but I'll have to try. He's... all that's left from my past.**

 **Magnus: ...Well, whatever happens, I'll help you. Hans needs to be brought to justice, but... You should at least say goodbye. If that's why he's... who he is now.**

 **Mariana: Thank you, Magnus. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart! *grabs his hands and holds hers over his* I know this must be hard to hear, but I appreciate that so... So much! *hug***

 **Magnus: Yeah... No problem, Mariana.**

 **Flora-Tharja**

 **C:**

 **Tharja: Flora.**

 **Flora: Tharja. I heard about what you did to my Magnus. And what you intend to do now.**

 **Tharja: I apologized to him. I promised not to mess with his loved ones. What about it?**

 **Flora: Should I trust you? You betrayed, lied to him once already.**

 **Tharja: If we're talking about betrayal, let's discuss how you went with Corrin. Oops...**

 **Flora: That... My first duty is to my tribe, not...**

 **Tharja: Oh. But here you are, flaunting that responsibility, too.**

 **Flora: I am not flaunting it! I am doing what I can from my current situation!**

 **Tharja: Are you trying to convince me? Or you?**

 **Flora: That's neither here nor there. I will not let you hurt him again. Whatever he thinks of you.**

 **Tharja: You're lucky I can't hex you. Or you'd have to sleep wide awake.**

 **Flora: The same goes for you, you filthy witch!**

 **Tharja: Old maid.**

 **Flora: Stripper mage!**

 **Tharja: Plain Jane.**

 **Both: Gods, you're annoying!**

 **B:**

 **Flora: Tharja. Did Magnus also have a talk with you?**

 **Tharja: ...Bleh.**

 **Flora: He wants us to get along. Get past our differences. Frankly, I'd rather not, but if it's what he wishes, I'm willing to sacrifice my time on this fruitless endeavor.**

 **Tharja: I'd give more than you ever could.**

 **Flora: That so, hex witch? Why don't you try and prove that?**

 **Tharja: Try to keep up.**

 **...**

 **Flora: I guess we pressured him too hard, huh?**

 **Tharja: I would have won had you not spilled tea on us purposefully.**

 **Flora: What!? You started undressing right in front of him! If anything, I helped you!**

 **Tharja: If you helped me, it's by looking like a bare mattress in comparison! No curves, just wooden flat boards to compare.**

 **Flora: I'm not mostly fat in my body! And I dress like a proper wife!**

 **Tharja: You dress like the mistress. At least I have confidence in my looks.**

 **Flora: Ohoho, you want to go!? Let's switch outfits and see how that goes!**

 **Tharja: If you really want to lose thrice, be my guest. But get me a larger outfit than yours. That would be too tight.**

 **Flora: Oh, yeah? Yours would be too loose, anyways! I'll ask Oboro for help!**

 **Tharja: Then do it.**

 **Both: I won't lose to you!**

 **A:**

 **Tharja: He passed out.**

 **Flora: From nosebleeds.**

 **Both: Idiot... Hahahaha!**

 **Flora: I'll admit; you looked damn fine in that outfit Oboro made. I'd let you serve me.**

 **Tharja: And showing off skin isn't a bad thing with you. Your skin is as pale as mine is.**

 **Flora: Thanks?**

 **Tharja: And we both worked hard to impress him. I think that I've proven my dedication to him.**

 **Flora: Yes, you did. I'm sorry for doubting you. I suppose I got overprotective of him.**

 **Tharja: I understand. Should anyone hurt him, they will beg for death. *eyes glow in the dark***

 **Flora: Maybe tone it down a little bit, before we get someone hurt.**

 **Tharja: If you wish. I think he enjoys it when you're more spontaneous.**

 **Flora: And he likes you teasing him. And he said he's not a bit of a masochist.**

 **Tharja: When he accepted my feelings, we broke that dam.**

 **Flora: Very fair point. What say we enjoy some quiet reading time?**

 **Tharja: Sounds stu... Sounds delightful, actually.**

 **Flora: Yes! Let's go!**

 **Tharja: *shakes her head* Not** _ **that**_ **different from her sister at times, is she?**

 **Flora-Benny**

 **C:**

 **Flora: Benny, is that you?**

 **Benny: Ah! Uh, oh, Flora! I wasn't doing anything, of course not! Hahaha!**

 **Flora: You seem nervous, and you're shaking. Are you sick?**

 **Benny: What, me? No, I'm right as rain! Perhaps I'm tired, but that will be taken care of with resting!**

 **Flora: Benny, is there something wrong? This isn't really like you.**

 **Benny: Like I said, just a little under the weather, that's all.**

 **Flora: Oh... Poor dear, I'll get you some noodle soup. Don't go anywhere.**

 **Benny: S-sure...**

 **...**

 **Flora: There. Take this to your bed and eat. Leave the bowl by the bedside and I'll clean it later. Don't push yourself.**

 **Benny: Thank you, Flora... I'm sure it will do me wonders.**

 **Flora: You're very welcome. *bows***

 **B:**

 **Benny: Flora, I just wanted to thank you. That soup really did the trick.**

 **Flora: Did it?**

 **Benny: Well, uh...**

 **Flora: You were afraid of me. That's why you acted that way.**

 **Benny: What? No, no... I've just heard some things about your... cold attitude. And the way you carry yourself is so professional and intimidating...**

 **Flora: I didn't know my reputation was so poor.**

 **Benny: Well, people don't dislike you. They just... are afraid you might have picked up some of Jakob's habits.**

 **Flora: Wouldn't that be a tragedy...**

 **Benny: Like that... Those quips you make... Sometimes people take them seriously, and they think you dislike them...**

 **Flora: Is that it? I don't mean to. Living how I have, one just develops a bit of a sarcastic streak.**

 **Benny: No, no, it's my fault. I heeded those rumors without really getting to know you, and that was unfair of me. I've had people treat me as a monster before getting to know me, so it's especially me in the wrong here. I dutifully apologize.**

 **Flora: ...Thank you, Benny. I forgive you, of course. I'm just glad you told me. I can't change for the better without any guidance.**

 **Benny: I think you're fine how you are. Others just need to understand that it's who you are. It's not bad to talk how you do. Just a bit surprising.**

 **Flora: Perhaps you have a point, Benny. You are the teddy bear Magnus said you are.**

 **Benny: He said that, huh? What a nice guy...**

 **A:**

 **Flora: Benny, can we talk?**

 **Benny: About what, Flora?**

 **Flora: People have really commented on how I've changed. I've been monitoring myself and limiting how often I talk with such a harsh tongue, and it's really affected my relationships with the others.**

 **Benny: Is that so? I'm very glad to hear that.**

 **Flora: I'm glad you told me before it got any more awkward. I didn't want to be a burden to the group.**

 **Benny: I think you would have worked this out yourself eventually. Still, I'm here to help. We're teammates now, and unlike Nohr, I value them with my life.**

 **Flora: Regardless, I'm thankful. I'll be certain to give you something extra the next time I'm on kitchen duty.**

 **Benny: Thanks, Flora. And I'll be here if you want to talk again.**

 **Flora: The same can be said for you.**

 **Flora-Charlotte**

 **C:**

 **Charlotte: Flora, what brings you to me this day?**

 **Flora: Cut the act, Charlotte.**

 **Charlotte: Hrm. You certain that's what you want?**

 **Flora: I'm not amused by your actions. Trying to drain Magnus's wallet isn't acceptable, even if it is for your family.**

 **Charlotte: Who, me? I'd never do something like that...**

 **Flora: *folds arms***

 **Charlotte: Fine, I'll tone it down. I apologize for being so... charismatic.**

 **Flora: You mean forceful.**

 **Charlotte: Why, I never...**

 **Flora: I understand what it's like. To be worried for your parents. But manipulating people, it's not right. That's all I'm asking you to do is consider.**

 **Charlotte: Fine. You make a strong argument. I'll just ask Anna outright.**

 **Flora: Your funeral. I mean, yeah, that's probably best.**

 **Charlotte: Then I will talk later. I've got a merchant to sweet talk.**

 **Flora: Hah. Good luck.**

 **B:**

 **Flora: Charlotte. How did persuading Anna go?**

 **Charlotte: Not well... It's almost like she knew I was going to ask. Know anything about that, Flora?**

 **Flora: I didn't forewarn her. Magnus may have...**

 **Charlotte: I don't know. I wouldn't think he-**

 **Flora: You nearly shattered his spine. Of course he would.**

 **Charlotte: That... that was an accident! *blush***

 **Flora: Be more careful. I wouldn't want to have to punish you myself.**

 **Charlotte: Isn't Felicia the better fighter of the two of you?**

 **Flora: See how scary I can be if you harm him again. *one eye glowing red***

 **Charlotte: You're a strong one, too, then? Alright... Let's spar if you're so sure...**

 **Flora: Just try and hit me.**

 **...**

 **Charlotte: What is this!? She's so... much faster than me... I can't get a hit off!**

 **Flora: I'm more than just a maid now. I have honed my skills and my powers. I can slow you down just by cooling the heat around your joints.**

 **Charlotte: Ohoho... That's why I feel heavy. Then let me just try harder! Nyah!**

 **Flora: W-what!?**

 **A:**

 **Flora: That was an excellent rematch. I'm still surprised I even won the first fight. Let alone this one...**

 **Charlotte: Hm. Seems I've been letting myself go. Then again, a dainty girl like me shouldn't have to fight like this to survive.**

 **Flora: I don't think that's true. You are a fierce woman, to be sure. Not anything to be ashamed of, I promise you.**

 **Charlotte: That's kind of you to say. I'm glad we could learn to enjoy the person behind the mask, then.**

 **Flora: What do you mean?**

 **Charlotte: I'm not the only one of us not always showing off her true colours.**

 **Flora: ...Maybe there is some truth to your words. I don't intend to hide my feelings.**

 **Charlotte: It's alright, Flora. Just smile more often. Let us see how beautiful you are.**

 **Flora: If you say so...**

 **Charlotte: I know so. It'll be great, I promise!**

 **Flora: Haha! You're so enthused about this...**

 **Charlotte: There's that smile...**

 **Flora-Saizo**

 **C:**

 **Saizo: ...**

 **Flora: Oh? Saizo, is that you?**

 **Saizo: I'm watching you, maid.**

 **Flora: Why?**

 **Saizo: You're quite close to Magnus. And Nohrian maids are known for their subtlety and treachery. This could be a long con.**

 **Flora: I'd never betray him like that. You're less trustworthy than I am, with your gruff attitude, your hiding all the time, and your past.**

 **Saizo: Oh, is that right? We'll see about that then, won't we?**

 **Flora: Perhaps we will.**

 **Saizo: You aren't afraid of me like the others are.**

 **Flora: I'm not intimidated so easily. My time working with Garon taught me much about fear.**

 **Saizo: Hm. Then let's test that fortitude of yours.**

 **Flora: It will be the last thing you do.**

 **Saizo: That's a nice line.**

 **B:**

 **Saizo: Flora, you called.**

 **Flora: Yes, I wanted you to instruct me.**

 **Saizo: Why would I do that?**

 **Flora: Like you, I use shurikens when we need to, and my ability in battle affects your safety, too.**

 **Saizo: *begrudgingly* ...Fine. Meet me here at eight. Not a second later.**

 **Flora: Understood.**

 **...**

 **Saizo: You're early.**

 **Flora: As are you.**

 **Saizo: So let's begin. First, a test.**

 **Flora: You wish to spar?**

 **Saizo: To instruct you, I need to experience what you can do firsthand. Engaging in a fight just to perform an examination would be endangering us both needlessly.**

 **Flora: If you're serious, let's go.**

 **...**

 **Saizo: Your performance was satisfactory. We could make marked improvements.**

 **Flora: Then let's hop to it.**

 **Saizo: No, later. You should rest up. We both took a few hits there.**

 **Flora: You're concerned for me.**

 **Saizo: A teammate is a valuable thing. A friend even more so.**

 **Flora: ...Understood, friend.**

 **Saizo: I didn't call you that.**

 **Flora: You sure did!**

 **Saizo: Didn't happen.**

 **A:**

 **Flora: Hyah!**

 **Saizo: Ugh!**

 **...**

 **Saizo: Your performance was exemplary. You've managed to incorporate those improvements I suggested.**

 **Flora: I try my best to learn from my mentors. I don't enjoy wasting your time.**

 **Saizo: And I am thankful you hold that policy.**

 **Flora: You still sound so serious. Can't you be a little less formal?**

 **Saizo: No; this is the way I must speak. This is befitting my station.**

 **Flora: Do you think I should defer to everyone that way?**

 **Saizo: Heh... Someone like you? I don't see that happening.**

 **Flora: But I'm a maid. My duty is to serve others.**

 **Saizo: You're more than just your profession.**

 **Flora: And you aren't?**

 **Saizo: That is... There is a fundamental difference between us, and that is...**

 **Flora: I'm waiting.**

 **Saizo: Fine. If you insist, I will attempt to address how curt I am.**

 **Flora: Thank you.**

 **Saizo: Don't think you've won. You still have much to learn.**

 **Flora: And I'm excited to learn.**

 **Saizo: Then let us make the best of our time. Another match, perhaps?**

 **Flora: Delightful!**

 **Flora-Oboro**

 **C:**

 **Oboro: Grr...**

 **Flora: Oh... Hello.**

 **Oboro: Hrng.**

 **Flora: Uh... My name is Flora. Is there a problem?**

 **Oboro: ...No. Name's Oboro. I'll be on my way now.**

 **Flora: Are you upset with me? Did I do something to offend you?**

 **Oboro: No, no... Just, that outfit. I know where you're from, what they do.**

 **Flora: Nohr, yes... They enslaved my sister and I to tend to the royal family for years as hostages... It was a harrowing experience. I am hopeful we'll free my people from their reign.**

 **Oboro: Why didn't you just fight? It'd be better to die than bow to a tyrant like Garon!**

 **Flora: I wasn't the one who made decisions for my people. My father was; and if you think that even more innocent lives should be taken by Garon, continue espousing that stance of yours.**

 **Oboro: ...Ngh. I'm leaving.**

 **Flora: I know you hate Nohr, but... Please, understand.**

 **Oboro: Yeah... Yeah, I get it. My blood just boils when I think of anyone licking that bastard's boots! We'll run that throne red yet...**

 **Flora: ...Oboro...**

 **B:**

 **Oboro: Flora. Got a second?**

 **Flora: Oboro? Is something the matter?**

 **Oboro: No, nothing like that. I just wanted to apologize.**

 **Flora: Over our last conversation, I presume.**

 **Oboro: Yeah... I know it's not your fault. Working for them...**

 **Flora: Even if I chose to join them, it wouldn't be my fault.**

 **Oboro: I wouldn't go that far-**

 **Flora: You wouldn't understand. How Charlotte joined to be able to keep her parents alive with the small pittance the army gives her. How Silas joined to reunite with his best friend. How Gunter joined them to plot revenge against the king. How Niles or Beruka joined them for being spared, for being given a chance.**

 **Oboro: ...**

 **Flora: Peri joining because Xander was the first person to be truly kind to her, to see potential in her beyond fighting. Effie joining to protect her best friend, Elise. Laslow, Selena, and Odin joining to protect someone they didn't know would be Corrin. A myriad of reasons led people to join the Nohrian army.**

 **Oboro: That's...**

 **Flora: Some join for greed, for bloodshed, for attention and fame. But if you think that's the common reasoning, you're poorly mistaken. Unless Hoshido is the same...**

 **Oboro: Hey, that's... Hoshido isn't like that!**

 **Flora: Yukimura tried to murder your lord's mother in cold blood for the throne. Omozu slaughtered innocents and tortured people just to win a fight! And how long have Nohrians been starving while you have feasts and celebrations and throw food away!? How many of these Nohrian teammates of ours would you have cut down, thinking they're all just evil!? How many of my friends would have had to die if you had your ignorant way!?**

 **Oboro: ...I don't think we ever would have stopped. Not until the entire country was ruined, the earth salted...**

 **Flora: Then you get it. Why Robert's doing what he's doing. The hatred between our people is self-serving garbage. Magnus sees it. Chester sees it. It's time we all saw it that way, what it really is. Anankos has been driving us apart for these very reasons, and it's time we took back our lives, our direction.**

 **Oboro: ...You may be right. It's not going to be an easy task, that's for certain.**

 **Flora: No, but we'll be there. All of us. Nohrian or not.**

 **Oboro: ...Thank you, Flora. I needed this talk.**

 **Flora: You're welcome.**

 **A:**

 **Oboro: Flora, I have something for you.**

 **Flora: Oboro? What is it?**

 **Oboro: I thought a lot about what you told me, what you said. And you're right.**

 **Flora: You mean about Nohr?**

 **Oboro: About everything. We can't make the world a safe place with such hatred in it... Reacting to oppression and injustice with such violence... It only blinds me from the suffering of the so-called oppressors, too. That they didn't all choose this... That some are never given a chance.**

 **Flora: I know it's hard to grasp. I didn't understand when I was younger. I pleaded with Dad to fight, to resist. To go to any means to oppose Garon's wrongdoings. And at first, he did...**

 **Oboro: The Ice Tribe resisted? We never heard of this...**

 **Flora: Father fought. And they lost. And after Goetica, a royal concubine, personally executed every rebel excluding him, she killed my mother in front of him. To serve an example.**

 **Oboro: That's... Camilla's mother, isn't it? I thought it was Goetia.**

 **Flora: To Hoshidans, it is. A mistranslation from a scout.**

 **Oboro: ...Were you... Did you...**

 **Flora: ...Yes. I watched my mother die. Just like you saw your parents slain before you. And for years, it haunted my nightmares. I resented Nohr, I resented Garon and Father and even my sister... And I took it out on her and Corrin.**

 **Oboro: That's... I'm sure they understood.**

 **Flora: Maybe they did... But it's still my greatest regret. That I let Garon beat me; make me play his own game. I treated Corrin and Felicia like dirt for things they couldn't control, or help. They were just scared kids like me... But I did that.**

 **Oboro: That's why you wanted to change my mind, then?**

 **Flora: Watching a dear friend make the same mistakes was too much for me. I'm sorry for intruding...**

 **Oboro: I'm glad you did. I sincerely thank you, Flora. For showing me my errors and having such patience.**

 **Flora: It was not a burden to me. I was glad to do it.**

 **Oboro: Oh, right! I almost forgot! Here!**

 **Flora: A maid outfit? But it's different... Hoshidan? No...**

 **Oboro: It's a mix of the traditional Nohrian maid outfit clashed together with some earlier designs of a ninja outfit. In the earliest days, they were exclusively beautiful women who served their lords and infiltrated enemy encampments. I thought it'd look good on you.**

 **Flora: The same maid style with a darker blue color... A red scarf and garters with slots for shuriken. A nice attention to detail, and it's even my size...**

 **Oboro: Magnus helped me out. He understood what I was trying to do...**

 **Flora: Oboro, I love it.**

 **Oboro: You do!? Great! Let's see you in it already!**

 **Flora: Oboro, w-wait!**

 **Flora-Kaden**

 **C:**

 **Kaden: Flora, I didn't do it! I swear!**

 **Flora: Who else would break into our food stocks and leave fur everywhere?**

 **Kaden: Maybe Magnus or Keaton did!**

 **Flora: Magnus has no fur and it's golden. Yellow, very fluffy. So soft it makes you want to sleep on it.**

 **Kaden: That sounds like my fur... But it wasn't me!**

 **Flora: Then it was Selkie?**

 **Kaden: Oh... Uh, please don't yell at her! I'll take care of that, okay!?**

 **Flora: Are you certain?**

 **Kaden: Of course! Her father should handle this!**

 **Flora: Fine. Don't let this happen again, Kaden. Food can't be contaminated with fur like that.**

 **Kaden: I understand, Flora. I'll make it up to you, I promise!**

 **Flora: If you say so...**

 **B:**

 **Flora: Kaden.**

 **Kaden: Please don't tell me...**

 **Flora: There was even more fur in there than last time!**

 **Kaden: I talked to Selkie! She assured me it was too crowded in there to nap!**

 **Flora: And you believed that immediately?**

 **Kaden: My daughter would never lie to me! She's a good girl!**

 **Flora: Then explain the fur.**

 **Kaden: I can't okay!? I don't know who did it, but it wasn't us!**

 **Flora: If this happens again, I'll be forced to punish the both of you, understood?**

 **Kaden: Hey, wait! Just me... Don't punish Selkie for something she didn't do...**

 **Flora: If she is the one doing it, she'll never learn if you cover for her.**

 **Kaden: But she said she didn't!**

 **Flora: ...You really believe her, then? Fine. I'll leave it up to you to handle this. But this is your last chance, okay? Don't make me regret this.**

 **Kaden: I promise I won't! I'll get this case solved right as rain, you watch!**

 **Flora: *sigh* Why do I listen to these people...?**

 **A:**

 **Flora: I didn't expect you to catch the wrongdoer yourself.**

 **Kaden: Neither did they, haha!**

 **Flora: To think Izanai would go to such lengths to frame you two...**

 **Kaden: Yeah. Chester caught her framing Inari, too! He was not happy, hahaha!**

 **Flora: Yet she still continued here... How unpleasant. Robert has his hands full with that one.**

 **Kaden: Hehe, don't we all?**

 **Flora: I suppose. I apologize for accusing you and your daughter, Kaden. I was in the wrong.**

 **Kaden: Awe, it's okay. I'd suspect the only kitsunes, too! It's the only smart thing to do! But our word is our word. Both my daughter and I respect that, and I hope it's a lesson you'll remember.**

 **Flora: I will, Kaden. And I'm thankful you've been so courteous with me over this.**

 **Kaden: I'm a nice guy. It's what I do, hehe!**

 **Flora: You're certainly a light-hearted one.**

 **Kaden: Yeah, I don't like to brood. Not to brag but, I am pretty cool! *sticks tongue out* And soft...**

 **Flora: Yes, you are. *scratches behind his ears* Who's a good boy?**

 **Kaden: I'm not a dog... Oh, that's nice... Right there, yes... Uh, this is fabulous...**

 **Flora: You're still kind of an idiot though, huh?**

 **Kaden: *drooling***

 **Flora: ...Yeah, that answers that.**

 **Flora-Cherche**

 **C:**

 **Flora: Cherche. I wanted to speak with you.**

 **Cherche: Oh?**

 **Flora: I was informed by Magnus of your excellent skills in cleaning and cooking. I thought we should compare.**

 **Cherche: Like a competition?**

 **Flora: Not unlike that, if you wish to think on it as such.**

 **Cherche: You want to learn my techniques, then?**

 **Flora: Certainly. It's been a long time since I've worked with someone as meticulous as Jakob. And hopefully you're a lot nicer than him...**

 **Cherche: That man was an enigma to me. Still is. But he learned his place.**

 **Flora: You made him back down?**

 **Cherche: No, no. I want to give Minerva full credit for that, right, dear?**

 **Minerva: *roar***

 **Cherche: Yes, she did her best to keep that nasty man in line. He softened up eventually, but he's smarter for it.**

 **Flora: Well thank you for taking him down a notch. From me, personally. I can't believe I ever liked him...**

 **Cherche: Settling for Magnus is much better than reaching for a smarmy nobleman.**

 **Flora: I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that.**

 **Cherche: It's fine. Let's go to the kitchen first. I'll show you traditional Rosanne meals...**

 **B:**

 **Cherche: You've already progressed splendidly. This is a delicious dessert, just like from home...**

 **Flora: Cherche, do you get homesick? I mean... I do.**

 **Cherche: I can't go home until Walhart is defeated. Only then will I know my people are safe... Free from his grasp.**

 **Flora: Seems we both have empire-building tyrants after us...**

 **Cherche: Unfortunate that it happens so often. A unified world isn't a bad idea, but... So much bloodshed, is it worth it?**

 **Flora: I've never seen someone do it. I doubt it's possible, even.**

 **Cherche: Yet here we are, helping it happen. What kind of cruel irony is this?**

 **Flora: Magnus may be working with Robert now, but we have no idea what he intends. We could end up fighting him.**

 **Cherche: Magnus would be that bold, that foolish?**

 **Flora: If Robert were to fall down the path of evil, it would be his duty. A good friend, no... A best friend would have to stop them, even if it meant...**

 **Cherche: Understandable. Virion made me promise the same, should he ever consider... Giving in to Walhart. Rosanne would be better off without him, he said.**

 **Flora: I trust in Magnus to do right by us. That's all we can do, and I know him.**

 **Cherche: He does have that unique way about him. Perhaps trusting him won't be that risky... Still... I'm worried he may be in over his head.**

 **Flora: I think we all are. But the only thing I can do now is to listen to my heart... And it tells me to stay here. This is where I'm needed; where I'm wanted.**

 **Cherche: Where you belong... I know that feeling well. I'll respect your wishes. As your friend, I can't leave you out to dry.**

 **Flora: Thank you, Cherche.**

 **A:**

 **Cherche: Flora... Have you ever wondered about what you'll do when this is over?**

 **Flora: You mean, after Anankos is dead...?**

 **Cherche: Not just him, but everyone. All of the bad guys.**

 **Flora: So Plegia. Valm. Garon. Yukimura, Anankos, the Mirror Lords... Maybe Robert or Chester...**

 **Cherche: The latter two would be awkward, but...**

 **Flora: I'm not sure... I mean, I could go home. I'd love to see Father again, but...**

 **Cherche: You want to stay with Magnus, correct?**

 **Flora: *blushing* Yeah...**

 **Cherche: I feel the same.**

 **Flora: Ah, he got his hooks into you, too, huh?**

 **Cherche: Nothing like that. Minerva would have dissected him should he do anything untoward. No... I fell for him.**

 **Flora: Guess we are alike in some ways. Like he said...**

 **Cherche: Unlike you, though, I have a home. A duty to my people, to Rosanne. If I'm forced to go back alone... Well... Take care of him for me, won't you?**

 **Flora: I'm not sure he wouldn't go with you, Cherche.**

 **Cherche: He... he can't. He should stay here, with the rest of you. I'm just one... person. And besides, that's presuming he gets to stay in** _ **this**_ **world...**

 **Flora: The Rainbow Sage wouldn't... Or would he?**

 **Cherche: You never know. That's why Robert's making plans for if he goes home. Magnus has avoided doing the same. Instead, he gets this serious look on his face and says he wouldn't leave us.**

 **Flora: But it's not a plan, right?**

 **Cherche: No, it's not... *sigh* I'm glad you're here, Flora. You keep us cool; to have a level head.**

 **Flora: I've been told that a lot. It's just me being me. Haha!**

 **Cherche: Then don't stop being you... We all need that right now.**

 **Flora: Sure.**

 **Flora-Selkie**

 **C:**

 **Selkie: Flora, let's play!**

 **Flora: No, Selkie. I have things to do. Don't you?**

 **Selkie: I finished my to-do list! Now I can laze or play... And playing is boring when you're lonely.**

 **Flora: Then find someone else. I'm not really into playing.**

 **Selkie: Then you just need practice!**

 **Flora: ...If you insist, I'll bother with it. Don't expect much from me.**

 **Selkie: Yaaaay!**

 **...**

 **Flora: I'm exhausted. Why would you spend... all day... running about... like this?**

 **Selkie: Isn't it fun!?**

 **Flora: Not what... I'd... consider fun...**

 **Selkie: Awe, you just need exercise!**

 **Flora: I get enough, thanks.**

 **Selkie: No, no, no! I've got an idea! I'll be back right quick!**

 **Flora: Selkie... Wait!**

 **...**

 **Flora: Oh... Water. Thank... you.**

 **Selkie: No problem! *collapses* I'm... sleepy...**

 **B:**

 **Selkie: Are you properly geared up this time!?**

 **Flora: Yes, Selkie. I've got food, water, blankets, first aid kits, and more. We'll have our every need attended to.**

 **Selkie: Hooray! Today we're doing something new! We're hunting for a rare animal! It's a bunny... with antlers! A jackalope!**

 **Flora: Oh, boy... Why haven't I heard of it?**

 **Selkie: Dad said it's super rare! We have to find it! I bet it's delicious!**

 **Flora: Selkie... *sigh* Wait up...**

 **Selkie: Oh, sorry. I move fast, huh?**

 **Flora: Indeed. You certainly are a Kitsune.**

 **Selkie: I am! I'm so fluffy... *cuddling her own tail* Sleepy...**

 **Flora: Selkie, focus!**

 **Selkie: Oh, right... Hehe! Let's go!**

 **...**

 **Flora: I give up. We've been looking for hours.**

 **Selkie: You're right... This trip was a bust!**

 **Flora: Selkie...**

 **Selkie: I'm sorry that... I wasted... your time... I just wanted to catch a jackalope...**

 **Flora: Don't worry about it, Selkie. I had fun. Okay?  
Selkie: You... *sniffle* You did?**

 **Flora: I did. *patting her head gently* So don't cry, okay?**

 **Selkie: ...O-okay... I'll do my best! Let's go back to camp! *starts hopping in the direction of Magnus's castle***

 **Flora: *shakes her head* Selkie... You're a precious one, aren't you?**

 **A:**

 **Selkie: Flora, look what I found!**

 **Flora: ...Wha... Is that...**

 **Selkie: I got it! It's a jackalope!**

 **Flora: ...Antlers... they're not... They're attached...**

 **Selkie: I know, right!? It's awesome!**

 **Flora: I'm impressed, Selkie. Your dad does tell the truth. Always?**

 **Selkie: Always! ...Wait... No... He lied once.**

 **Flora: Oh.**

 **Selkie: Yeah...**

 **Flora: Selkie. Why did you want to play?**

 **Selkie: I like playing! I told you so!**

 **Flora: No, I meant... Why play with me? We have all kinds of people on our team.**

 **Selkie: You looked sad.**

 **Flora: What?**

 **Selkie: Sometimes when you think you're alone, you look so dead. So listless. Like someone stole your favorite snacks.**

 **Flora: You watch me?**

 **Selkie: I watch everybody. I'm pretty quiet...**

 **Flora: And that's what you noticed about me?**

 **Selkie: Yeah... It made me sad for you. I wanted to cheer you up!**

 **Flora: ...Selkie... You're so sweet... *pets her head***

 **Selkie: Awe... You are too, Flora.**

 **Flora-Scarlet**

 **C:**

 **Scarlet: Heh. Is that Flora? What is she up at this hour for?**

 **Flora: *humming to herself***

 **...**

 **Scarlet: Flora. Somethin' up?**

 **Flora: Oh! Scarlet... Uh... I'm sorry. Did you need something?**

 **Scarlet: No, just curious what you're up to. It's pretty late. That's just me thinking aloud...**

 **Flora: I'm not doing anything wrong. Just taking an evening stroll through the castle. It clears my mind.**

 **Scarlet: Clears your mind? Heh, why didn't you just say so? Follow me!**

 **...**

 **Scarlet: Isn't this... amazing?**

 **Flora: The stars do look beautiful tonight... This is gorgeous.**

 **Scarlet: In Cheve, we have a belief. If you die, you become a star. Which means you're always looking over the ones you love. Makes us appreciate these stargazing moments even more.**

 **Flora: Scarlet... That's a nice thought. I hope my mother is watching over me like that...**

 **Scarlet: I'm sure she is, sweetheart. Just like my parents.**

 **Flora: ...Oh. I'm sorry, Scarlet.**

 **Scarlet: It's been a long time. I'm mostly over it. It's why I fight Garon, you know? They died working for him. I became a merc, and before you knew it, the merc with a mouth was running the Chevois Rebellion!**

 **Flora: ...That's a rough life.**

 **Scarlet: Yours isn't much prettier, so I hear.**

 **Flora: ...Yeah... We've all had it rough, huh?**

 **Scarlet: Seems like it.**

 **B:**

 **Scarlet: Flora. Heard you've been lacking in flyer fighting.**

 **Flora: Uh... Perhaps. Wyvern fighting, at least. They've always been on our... Nohr's side.**

 **Scarlet: Then we'll fight. You need practice for what's coming soon.**

 **Flora: You mean Garon, right?**

 **Scarlet: Not just him. Lot of Nohrians out there that seek blood. War makes monsters of us all.**

 **Flora: That is true... Let us battle, then.**

 **Scarlet: Hehe... Good!**

 **...**

 **Scarlet: To think I could beat Magnus's right hand... I feel pretty powerful about now.**

 **Flora: Right hand? Is that what I'm known as?**

 **Scarlet: His most powerful ally, of course. Outpaced Gregor, Charlotte, even Saizo.**

 **Flora; Well... That is... I've a lot of catching up to do.**

 **Scarlet: Right, your sister The best maid in Nohr, if fighting's what you're after.**

 **Flora: Yeah...**

 **Scarlet: Why not challenge her? You could take her.**

 **Flora: You think that would... No, I couldn't...**

 **Scarlet: It's just sparring. Besides, don't you want to see how you've improved?**

 **Flora: ...I will consider it.**

 **Scarlet: Aw, yeah! Nice!**

 **Flora: Haha... Your enthusiasm is catching.**

 **Scarlet: Is that so? Heh...**

 **A:**

 **Scarlet: Well, shucks.**

 **Flora: I expected to lose. Robert runs a much tighter training schedule than Magnus...**

 **Scarlet: Sure looks like it. Even I lost to her... But it was fun.**

 **Flora: This isn't good... If we ever had to fight... I'd let Magnus down.**

 **Scarlet: Fight? I don't think we'd want to do that.**

 **Flora: But-**

 **Scarlet: Do you honestly believe Robert would hurt Magnus? Even for his own life?**

 **Flora: Well... not if he could help it. But if his hand was forced, if someone were to-**

 **Scarlet: Do you think that? Or are you not just reflecting what you'd do onto him?**

 **Flora: -!**

 **Scarlet: We get it. You did what you felt you had to... You'd have fought Corrin if it meant saving your village, right? But we're past that. And not everyone is alike.**

 **Flora: Scarlet, that's...**

 **Scarlet: The truth is, you capitulated. And that's fine; were I you, were I risking my boys, I'd consider it, want it... But in the end, they agreed to this; to die for freedom. I can't represent them... I'm not worthy to be their voice like that.**

 **Flora: ...**

 **Scarlet: And if I had to fight you, to fight Magnus... I'd just give up. No amount of threats could force me to act.**

 **Flora: ...Scarlet, you're a strong person. You know that?**

 **Scarlet; If you say so. I just tell it like I see it.**

 **Flora: ...That is like you, Hmhm!**

 **Scarlet: Eh, what's so funny?**

 **Flora: Nothing, nothing.**

 **Scarlet: You sure? I'll be watchin' you.**

 **Flora: It's okay, I was just thinking of something funny, that's all.**

 **Flora-Mariana**

 **C:**

 **Flora: Mariana, is that you?**

 **Mariana: Yes. I was just enjoying a good book. I'm thankful Braille was invented for those that enjoy the written word like me.**

 **Flora: You certainly have overcome any limitations.**

 **Mariana: At first, it was terrifying.**

 **Flora: I can't imagine what it must have been like, then. If what you say is how it is... You weren't born blind, huh?**

 **Mariana: No, I was not.**

 **Flora: That's... tragic, Mariana. I'm sorry.**

 **Mariana: It's alright, Flora. I told the story many a time. People have always been curious. It's just hard for me to admit to the whole tale.**

 **Flora: If you ever want to talk to me... I'm here for you.**

 **Mariana: I will consider that. Magnus said much the same. He has great faith in you.**

 **Flora: That is... sweet of him.**

 **B:**

 **Mariana: Flora.**

 **Flora: Yes, I wanted to bring you some tea.**

 **Mariana: Ooh? Thank you very much. Mmm, it smells delightful!**

 **Flora: Some herbal black tea.**

 **Mariana: Thank you... Shall I regale you in a story?**

 **Flora: If you want... *pours them both a cup of tea***

 **Mariana: Then let me tell you of how I met Father Andre.**

 **...**

 **Flora: Andre sounded like a wonderful man. Saving you from such a fate...**

 **Mariana: Yes... The kidnapping of my youth shook me. I never found out what noble family I was from, but it was better that way. I could put that past behind me.**

 **Flora: It's an intriguing story to think of Nohrian politics from that view.**

 **Mariana: I gave the church my all, and for the last few years... I forget how long... That was my world. I am just thankful for this chance to do more.**

 **Flora: I am as well, Mariana. You're a wonderful addition to our team.**

 **Mariana: Thank you kindly.**

 **A:**

 **Flora: Mariana, I have a question I'd like to propose, if it's not too invasive.**

 **Mariana: Is this about how I lost my sight?**

 **Flora: You could tell?**

 **Mariana: What else could you ask so near and dear to me that I might find offensive? I forgot of my family, and my brother has long since abandoned me, and his ideals.**

 **Flora: I suppose you have a point, then...**

 **Mariana: But I will indulge you, certainly. I was kidnapped from my brother when he was in the army, a proud warrior. He tried to rescue me, but their numbers proved too strong. So he went to the military, and they slaughtered everyone, prisoner and slaver alike.**

 **Flora: Then how did you survive?**

 **Mariana: A cruel man, Envido, blinded me with a dagger, and led me astray. It wasn't until later that a man found me and freed me. Envido is still out there, somewhere... Perhaps he's still working for the Nohrian army, yet...**

 **Flora: If we come across him, or your brother, notify Magnus. We'll take care of him, I promise.**

 **Mariana: Thank you for that. I don't seek revenge, but the thought of others going through what I did... It terrifies me.**

 **Flora: We'll put an end to his crimes, Mariana. I promise you that.**

 **Mariana: ...Thank you, dear Flora...**


	42. Chester, Supports Two Part One

**Character Supports 1-Chester**

 **Chester's Team**

 **Chester, Jakob, Silas, Effie, Elise, Arthur, Virion, Olivia, Ricken, Odin, Zero, Laslow, Mozu, Leo, Subaki, Kaze, Hana, Takumi, Brady, Nina, Aika, Camerrin, Inari**

 **All In-Game Supports C-A**

 **Chester-Laslow**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Laslow, how's it going?**

 **Laslow: What is it, Chester?**

 **Chester: I sense hostility. Should I return later?**

 **Laslow: Look, I don't mean to. But considering you're playing around with my very existence with my mother, it's hard not to worry about-**

 **Inari: His intimacy with your mother?**

 **Chester: Dammit, Inari!**

 **Inari: Whoops, fox is in trouble now, hehe~!**

 **Inari: *disappears in a puff of smoke***

 **Chester: ...So...  
Laslow: You should go.**

 **Chester: Yeah, that might be best. It's just... I wanted to be close to you, Laslow. I care about you. Like a... like family.**

 **Laslow: Clearly.**

 **Chester: Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over.**

 **B:**

 **Laslow: Chester? I came to speak with you.**

 **Chester: About what?**

 **Laslow: Zero just told me an interesting story. One I thought I'd have to talk with you about...**

 **Chester: How about no?**

 **Laslow: *grabs Chester before he could flee* It's nothing bad. She just told me of your adventures together.**

 **Chester: ...I'm still afraid.**

 **Laslow: Hahaha! Trust me, Chester, if I wanted to hurt you... I'd be upfront about my intents.**

 **Chester: *gulps* So what did you want to talk to me about?**

 **Laslow: Well, as you know... I went back and saved everyone from Grima. But the others, Brady for example... They never got together with their parents. Their world is in danger, still.**

 **Chester: Yeah?**

 **Laslow: And I was hoping that, after our adventure is over, you and I could save them together.**

 **Chester: I have to replay Awakening again? Fine.**

 **Laslow: I mean, if you want your Olivia's world to be destroyed...**

 **Chester: I was kidding! Don't guilt me! Of course we can... It's just going to suck. A lot.**

 **Laslow: Hence why you're going first, right, Dad?**

 **Chester: Why wouldn't I go first? *sighing to himself***

 **A:**

 **Chester: Laslow, training again?**

 **Laslow: Yes, of course. Though I have considerable skill, improving myself is always invaluable. Both on the battlefield, and in love. Wooing the ladies and getting discounts is quite a skill, I should say. Plus, I'll need the money lest that tactician girl find me again.**

 **Chester: Morgan, right? How's that going for you?**

 **Laslow: Well, I don't know. I was hoping we could find her, eventually. After we defeated the final boss, she just... disappeared. I never found her before I came here.**

 **Chester: I'm sorry, Laslow. If... If we do go back to Olivia's world, we can look for Morgan there. Find some clues about where the one from your world would head to.**

 **Laslow: That's not a bad idea, actually. I just hope you raise my allowance if we find her.**

 **Chester: ...Uh, no raises in the world could help you there, Laslow.**

 **Laslow: It's been long enough. I'm used to the idea now... Of being your son.**

 **Chester: *tears up* You, you mean that!?**

 **Laslow: Yes, I do, Father.**

 **Chester: *unintelligible squealing***

 **Laslow: You're not nearly as stone-faced as you act.**

 **Chester: I know. But I don't care; I... I love you, Laslow, and I want to protect you. As my son, and as a comrade in arms.**

 **Laslow: ...Stop it, now I'm going to cry...**

 **Chester-Mozu**

 **C:**

 **Mozu: Gosh darn it! I just can't find it!**

 **Chester: Find what, Mozume?**

 **Mozu: How do you know my full name?**

 **Chester: So what are you looking for, Mozu?**

 **Mozu: I lost my bracelet. Something I made for a friend of mine...**

 **Chester: Where'd you last have it?**

 **Mozu: I was talking with Laslow, and we were having such a fun time, but when I got back to my room, it was gone.**

 **Chester: I have a feeling I know where it is...**

 **...**

 **Mozu: You found it!?**

 **Chester: Yep, that damned fox took it.**

 **Mozu: Thank you, thank you! I can't believe it!**

 **Chester: Yeah, it's right here. *hands it to her* In pristine condition. Except it might have a bit of fur on it. She hid it in her tails.**

 **Mozu: You knew to look in there for it?**

 **Chester: ...Let's go with that.**

 **Mozu: You're the best, Chester!**

 **Chester: Haha, not really, but I'm glad you're happy.**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Mozu, it's pretty late. What are you up to out here?**

 **Mozu: Well, I was workin' in the rice fields all day, and I needed to find time for training.**

 **Chester: That's pretty admirable of you. Then again, you've always been one of the most dedicated of us.**

 **Mozu: It's nice of you to say that an' all, but I just... I feel like I could be doing more to help out. Like I slow us down, you know?**

 **Chester: You don't slow us down. If anything, you keep us grounded. You're like the one sane girl of us at times.**

 **Mozu: R-really?**

 **Chester: I mean, just look at our team. I love them, but... We're not that stable, you know? Haha!**

 **Mozu: Awe, I like it here. I haven't had this much fun since... Since...**

 **Chester: Mozu... I'm sorry. If it means anything to you, we'll get those bastards from Grado and avenge them.**

 **Mozu: If you say it like that, I might have ta believe you.**

 **Chester: Good, good. I won't let you down, promise.**

 **Mozu: That's a promise, partner!**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Mozu, out here training again?**

 **Mozu: Oh, no. I finished that earlier; I'm just feeding some stray birds, that's all.**

 **Chester: *looks over at the crows and what seems to be a small wyvern* Yeah, stray birbs.. Er, birds...**

 **Mozu: Chester, do you think... Do you think I'll ever be able to live on a farm again? And not have ta worry about fightin' and dyin'?**

 **Chester: That's what we're fighting for, isn't it? At least, Robert and Magnus are.**

 **Mozu: What drives you then, Chester?**

 **Chester: I want to protect my friends, but I also want revenge. Iago killed my friend Piff, and I... I lost him again at the hamlet...**

 **Mozu: Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to drag up bad memories!**

 **Chester: More and more, though... I wonder what I'll do after this adventure is over, and... It scares me. I don't know what'll happen, if we'll even win. And if we do, I might have to be sent home anyways...**

 **Mozu: *puts her hand over Chester's* Then have no fear, Chester. I'll keep you safe to the end.**

 **Chester: You really intend to do that for me? I'm not the nicest person you could live for, you know.**

 **Mozu: I don't know about that, but a promise is a promise, partner.**

 **Chester: ...Yeah. You're right, partner.**

 **Chester-Leo**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Leo? Can I ask you for something?**

 **Leo: What would you want from me, Chester?**

 **Chester: Well, magic training. I was getting the basics from Odin, but I mean... You're the real expert of the Nohrian Army, right? Learning from multiple people would be most beneficial.**

 **Leo: True, that is indeed the right perspective to have. That being said, if I must have to instruct you, there are two other things I'd like to instruct you on.**

 **Chester: And they are?**

 **Leo: Firstly, tactics. I remember a story of you making a brief peace with Walhart where you nearly pawned off my sister.**

 **Chester: *gulps***

 **Leo: And second, letting Elise die... You have this unfortunate habit of putting my little sister's life at risk! I would recommend you not do that in my presence again, or my next instructions will be on what the human body can withstand before shutting down.**

 **Chester: U-understood, Prince Leo, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

 **Leo: As you should be. Come, we have work to do. First, the library. Before you can truly appreciate the use of magic, you must understand its long and varied history. It took me ten years to read through these tomes, but certainly you'll be faster than I at the age of four, yes?**

 **Chester: What did I sign up for...**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Done... Finally.. Done...**

 **Leo: Good work, Chester. And only two months in the Deep Realms. Now I can get you the advanced materials.**

 **Chester: *squeak of confusion***

 **Leo: Yes, this was the beginner material. Once you're finished with Advanced, we can go into Magical Theories and Paradigms of a Barren Land, Volume One of One Hundred-Twenty Six...**

 **Chester: A-are you serious?**

 **Leo: Fifth Edition.**

 **Chester: ...Are you trying to kill me?**

 **Leo: Hard work is hard, Chester. You said you wanted to learn magic on par with mine; these are the steps you must take.**

 **Chester: I better be able to wield Brynhildr when this is over...**

 **Leo: In due time, Chester. In case you're concerned, Elise has gone even further in my studies than you. She's already mastered Astral Physics and Theoretical Kinetic Fire Spells.**

 **Chester: What?**

 **Leo: Oh, you'll understand once you get through the Metaphysical Realms by Laurent, and his sequel, The Paradox of Time Travel. But that's in the Master section; so work on those books there and then we'll move forth.**

 **Chester: Fine, fine...**

 **...**

 **Chester: It took a month but I'm done.**

 **Leo: Oh, sorry, I came to give you the Sixth Edition. It was just published. Has new nice font.**

 **Chester: *blood vessel pops* I'll get right on that, Leo... After I find some bandages...**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Fucking finally! Get this shit outta here! *lights the books on flames in anger***

 **Leo: Ah, you finished them? What about-**

 **Chester: And Laurent's third book, Experimental Studies in Temperature and the Advent of the Atom.**

 **Leo: Does this include-**

 **Chester: Tharja's tome on Eccentric Hexes and Potions to Make Them Love You. Even if It's a Dragon God.**

 **Leo: Good, good. Here, one last book.**

 **Chester: What the hell is this shit!? The Theories of Electrical Magical Engineering, by Leo... You wrote a book?**

 **Leo: Indeed. I thought it would interest you, since you slogged through everything else. You've read more of these than I have at this point, but six months of studying magic and its history seemed a fitting punishment.**

 **Chester: That's cold. You're a cold man, and an even colder brother.**

 **Leo: Oh, right. You're my brother in law now... Garon won't like this, not one bit. Or Xander.**

 **Chester: I know he won't.**

 **Leo: Oh, and here. Something he wanted me to show you. Xander's favorite book in his collection.**

 **Chester: The Communist Manifesto...? By Karl...** _ **Marx.**_ **Get out.**

 **Leo: Really? Magnus said you'd like the pun. Oh, well... It's hard to get along with you when I don't know anything about your own world.**

 **Chester: Let's keep it that way. I want to learn about yours. Now stop giving me bullshit texts and talk to me!**

 **Leo: Haha. Sure, sure, if you insist.**

 **Chester-Subaki**

 **C:**

 **Subaki: Chester.**

 **Chester: Subaki.**

 **Subaki: About the mountain trip...**

 **Chester: I'm not apologizing.**

 **Subaki: No, it's not about that. I wanted to apologize myself, actually.**

 **Chester: Really?**

 **Subaki: Corrin mentioned this herself, but... I've been taking everything too far, lately. I don't know; I just... If I'm not the best I can be, if I'm not perfect... I'll let Hana down, you know? Or Sakura.**

 **Chester: Sounds like you added that part last minute.**

 **Subaki: You didn't hear anything like that from me. I've just gotten sentimental for the young miss, that's all.**

 **Chester: Whatever you say, pretty boy. I won't tell her, but... Please, rein yourself in. I don't want to have to hit you again.**

 **Subaki: Yeah... Me either. I'll... try my best to change.**

 **B:**

 **Subaki: Gha! It's... It's been so long since I fell from you, my loyal steed... Hasn't it?**

 **Chester: Not going to swear to be perfect forever, again?**

 **Subaki: Why do you know about that!?**

 **Chester: I see everything.**

 **Subaki: ...**

 **Chester: Hana, if you had to guess.**

 **Subaki: Of course; if that is the game she wants to play, I must retaliate!**

 **Chester: Are you going to tell me how she tried to beat up Corrin? Or how she hurts Takumi literally every time they're together?**

 **Subaki: No, I'm going to... Well, it doesn't matter to you.**

 **Chester: I don't hate you, you know. It's just... The whole trying to be perfect thing is just... It's fruitless. You literally can't do it, and you know it. So why do you keep trying? If you're just yourself... things'll work out.**

 **Subaki: You may have a point. I'll try to remember that line.**

 **Chester: Good. I stole it; it better be good.**

 **Subaki: You stole it?**

 **Chester: Yep, and wrote who did this on the quote when I did, too.**

 **Subaki: You monster...**

 **A:**

 **Subaki: Um, Chester, sir... I need to bring up something with you.**

 **Chester: Yeah, Subaki? What is it?**

 **Subaki: Um, well... How do you know when you're in love?**

 **Chester: You're trying to find the bone hole?**

 **Subaki: The what!?**

 **Chester: ...never mind. You'll know it when you cry yourself to sleep wondering why they won't love you.**

 **Subaki: Is that normal?**

 **Chester: I don't know. Look, if you really love someone, you'll know. Your heart beat will quicken, and the world will slow, and everything will be fine.**

 **Subaki: Is that how you feel with Zero?**

 **Chester: When she's not irritating me... No, even then, I'd say I do.**

 **Subaki: Even if they're irritating, huh? Then perhaps I... Thank you for this talk. With Corrin gone, it's hard to show my weak side.**

 **Chester: Intentionally, you mean.**

 **Subaki: ...Yes, just ruin the moment. Fine, disrupt the flow of our conversation for a one liner.**

 **Chester: It's what I do to alleviate my own stress, Subaki. You know that... All of your lives are in my hands, and I can't be allowed to drop the ball.**

 **Subaki: Drop the ball?**

 **Chester: It's a turn of phrase.**

 **Subaki: A turn of phrase?**

 **Chester: Stop it.**

 **Subaki: Hahaha! See, I still can ruffle your feathers. You'll be fine, with all of us by your side.**

 **Chester: For once, I hope you're perfectly right on that.**

 **Chester-Kaze**

 **C:**

 **Kaze: Hm...**

 **Chester: Kaze, is that you?**

 **Kaze: Oh, Chester. Yes, what is it, milord?**

 **Chester: I was hoping you could teach me in the arts of stealth. I think it could be useful; if not in battle, then in other situations.**

 **Kaze: Ah, I see. Is this not also to do with Piff, perhaps? I heard he wanted to be one, too.**

 **Chester: He was one in his heart. So, will you help me or nah?**

 **Kaze: I will try, but it's an arduous process, milord. It will take much time and preparation.**

 **Chester: I mean, it can't be that bad. Just gotta level my sneak right?**

 **Kaze: I am not one for joking around. This will be a serious training session, understood?**

 **Chester: Fiiiiiine.**

 **...**

 **Chester: Why are you throwing shuriken at me?**

 **Kaze: If I hear you above a certain volume, I will punish you appropriately. So either learn to be quieter or learn to dodge.**

 **Chester: O-okay... Gah! That counted!? Gaaah! Stop it!**

 **Kaze: This is how father trained Saizo and I at first, Chester. Just learn to deal with it. When you can cross this ballroom without getting hit, you win the trial.**

 **Chester: What did I sign up for?**

 **Kaze: ...**

 **Chester: Owwwww!**

 **B:**

 **Chester: *thinking to self* *moves from pillar to pillar quickly, trying to keep momentum while limiting noise***

 **Kaze: ...**

 **Chester: Just gotta reach him...**

 **Kaze: ...**

 **Chester: *moves out, ducks under shuriken, reaches Kaze***

 **Kaze: You've passed the first test.**

 **Chester: Yeah! I did it! ...Wait, first test?**

 **Kaze: I was going easy on you. Next is the test Saizo designed. It's much the same, but if you make any noise, it's not going to be pretty.**

 **Chester: *gulps* How bad can it be? I beat this one in only two days!**

 **Kaze: Hmhmhm.**

 **Chester: Why did you laugh, you never laugh! Am I going to die!?**

 **...**

 **Chester: *takes a step* *floored by three shurikens to the chest* Fuck!**

 **Kaze: Come now, when did I say I'd only throw one?**

 **Chester: You sadistic bastard!**

 **Kaze: I'm doing what you asked, milord. We can stop any time.**

 **Chester: And quit!? The Marvelous Chester doesn't know the meaning of the word!**

 **...**

 **Chester: ...**

 **Kaze: But does he know the word for mercy? Or perhaps a healer? You're not looking too good.**

 **Chester: ...Let's...continue tomorrow... *passes out***

 **A:**

 **Kaze: And you finally reached me. I'm impressed by your determination.**

 **Chester: *covered in bandages* This was awful. Why didn't I quit?**

 **Kaze: Perhaps pride?**

 **Chester: Damn myself for that...**

 **Kaze: I'm proud of you myself, Chester. You've proved to me your strength of will. I know now I can trust you to protect what's right in the face of overwhelming odds.**

 **Chester: ...If we ever fight Magnus and his team again... Get Saizo for me.**

 **Kaze: If you wish, sir. We haven't dueled in a long time. But why did you want to learn from me? Certainly Zero could have instructed you on this...**

 **Chester: What she would do for failing is a lot worse than shurikens, Kaze.**

 **Kaze: Hahaha! No, you may be right. Women are hard to understand. I can't comprehend what goes through their minds, why they treat me so kindly.**

 **Chester: If I was a chick, I'd marry you. You're beautiful, Kaze. Smart, kind, and sensitive.**

 **Kaze: Milord... thank you. You're not bad, yourself.**

 **Chester: Now come on, Kaze, I'm a married man.**

 **Kaze: Though your sense of humor is lacking.**

 **Chester: Hey! I take a fence to that!**

 **Kaze: Don't you mean offense?**

 **Chester: *holding up a fence* No.**

 **Kaze: ...Whatever you say, milord. How about we retire for the night? It's nearly midnight.**

 **Chester: Yes, that would be good. Thanks for the help, Kaze.**

 **Kaze: No problem, milord.**

 **Chester-Hana**

 **C:**

 **Hana: Hmmm...**

 **Chester: Hana, there you are. I wanted to have a chat with you.**

 **Hana: About what?**

 **Chester: Sakura. And you know... I mean, you must miss her. I know why she sent you and Subaki with me, but...**

 **Hana: Benchwarmers?**

 **Chester: Well, that's just Subaki. Fast sword users are always welcome on my team. But that's not the point here.**

 **Hana: Wow, that's kind of cruel. I mean, he deserves it, but...**

 **Chester: See, we can see eye to eye. Just like that. Subaki's occasionally a fuck. But other than that, I wanted to make sure you're comfortable here with Sakura gone. And probably getting preyed upon.**

 **Hana: What!? What do you know!?**

 **Chester: Well, I'm just guessing based on his love of princesses.**

 **Hana: We need to go save her, right now!**

 **Chester: I didn't mean he'd... Oh, great, we're doing this now. Fine. let's go visit him.**

 **...**

 **Hana: I may... have overreacted.**

 **Chester: You may have. He doesn't need to walk for a while. So it's fine, he'll understand.**

 **Hana: Still, thanks for going with me. I was on edge about her safety, but I know if anything happens, you'll help me save her. No matter the cost!**

 **Chester: Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Anyways, let's not attack him unprovoked again, okay?**

 **Hana: Sure, sure. I'll keep myself in check this time.**

 **B:**

 **Hana: Are you sure about this, Chester? I'm not holding back if you say yes.**

 **Chester: Yeah, no, I totally won't regret this!**

 **Hana: If you say so.**

 **...**

 **Chester: I... can't feel my arms. I didn't think a katana would cut that deep.**

 **Hana: What would lead you to believe that?**

 **Chester: It's not a thousand degrees yet...**

 **Hana: Are you mocking me? Shall I try hard now?**

 **Chester: I'd prefer you didn't...**

 **Hana: Then you had better fight for your life, milord!**

 **Chester: Ahhhh!**

 **...**

 **Hana: Hah, finally crushed you. So, any last words? Haha!**

 **Chester: ...Mercy. Have mercy on me, and save my soul!**

 **Hana: Are you listening to that party king again?**

 **Chester: You know of party king!?**

 **Hana: Don't we all? *helps him up* So, what did you think?**

 **Chester: You don't hit... that hard. Just hella fast. Like ninja fast. I can see how much effort you put into protecting Sakura.**

 **Hana: Of course. Isn't that why you train? To protect Elise, and the others?**

 **Chester: You say that... And I suppose it's not far from the truth. I want to do more than just protect them, but that drives me, also.**

 **Hana: At least we have that in common, then. Let's use that drive to push ourselves to new heights!**

 **Chester: Yeah... But a break first. Before I do...**

 **Hana: Ah, that's fine. I went a little hard on you. Wanted to see how tough the boss really is.**

 **Chester: If I could have reached my arrows in time... I would have won, you know.**

 **Hana: Wanna bet?**

 **...**

 **Chester: And now I just-**

 **Hana: Shoryuken!**

 **Chester: Guuuuuh! *sound effects as scream lags on and KO appears over the world***

 **A:**

 **Chester: I've forgotten how to play this, but I can try...**

 **Hana: Don't worry, Go's pretty easy to learn. Just hard to master...**

 **...**

 **Chester: Damn, I can't beat you.**

 **Hana: I'd hope not on your first few games. I've been playing with Sakura and Subaki since we were young, haha!**

 **Chester: Right... That must have been fun.**

 **Hana: It was... And I can see Sakura whenever, so it's not lonely on your team. And the others, they're funny in their own ways.**

 **Chester: I'm glad to hear that. Some of them can be... a pain sometimes, but they mean well.**

 **Hana: The same could be said of Hoshido, too... Damn Yukimura.**

 **Chester: It's alright. Everyone hates him. Everyone smart, anyways.**

 **Hana: I guess... Still, I'm glad you bother to hang out with me. Most people don't find me a fun person to be around. Since most of what I do is train or watch over Sakura. Haha!**

 **Chester: I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. You have something to work for. Something to keep you alive and happy.**

 **Hana: Yes, it is nice to think of it like that. I've just found more in life to keep safe than just Sakura, though.**

 **Chester: Taking on more would be a hard task, but I'm sure you'd be able to be up to it.**

 **Hana: Thanks, Chester. Heehee!**

 **Chester: Another round of Go? I'll be white this time. Going first sucks.**

 **Hana: Fine, I'll be nice. Let's go!**

 **Chester-Takumi**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Hey, pineapple prince.**

 **Takumi: Oh, it's you. The Nohrian Prince.**

 **Chester: Hey, I'm not... Oh shit, I am. I didn't think about it like that.**

 **Takumi: What? Did you come to make an alliance? Bridge the gap between our countries now?**

 **Chester: I guess that would be what I intended to do, yes. On accident. Look, I just wanted a pleasant conversation with you. To get to know you.**

 **Takumi: Don't you already know everything about me? Why are you wasting both of our time?**

 **Chester: Knowing about you and knowing you are different, Takumi. I don't want bad blood between us.**

 **Takumi: There isn't. You may be Nohrian scu... Nohrian royalty, but that means little. Elise is the least Nohrian person I know. So I'll trust you, for now.**

 **Chester: That doesn't sound very comforting.**

 **Takumi: It was never meant to. I don't expect much from you. Er... Not that I meant to be mean, it's... I'm a... prickly person. I understand that. So... It's best if you don't talk with me.**

 **Chester: Takumi...**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Takumi, are you alright? That last skirmish was close...**

 **Takumi: I did my job, as expected. We got out safe.**

 **Chester: You're bleeding. Let me get Elise!**

 **Takumi: Forget it... I'll be fine with some rest.**

 **Chester: No. That could get infected, and then what? I'm not leaving one of my allies in this condition. Now stay here!**

 **Takumi: ...Yes, sir.**

 **...**

 **Chester: See? Your arm will be fine in no time. Brady and Elise do wonders, don't they?**

 **Takumi: ...**

 **Chester: Takumi? What's wrong with you? You're normally not like this.**

 **Takumi: Magnus talked to me. About... what I might do. What I could have done. Izana... My own family... Corrin... I tried to kill her... because she chose them. She chose people she... was with longer than us.**

 **Chester: Yeah, no, it was a dick move. You were being controlled at the time, but still... Letting all that rage and anger boil up inside is bad for your health.**

 **Takumi: It was... And it embarrasses me. I wanted to protect Hoshido, my home. And instead, everything ended up worse.**

 **Chester: Shit was fucked. But that's why we're here. To fix it. Or at least hire better writers.**

 **Takumi: What?**

 **Chester: Nothing. Just a treehouse to burn down. Look; I don't want you acting all Shadow the edgehog here, okay? Stop it. We're allies, and we are here for each other. Comprende?**

 **Takumi: What?**

 **Chester: Are ve clear?**

 **Takumi: Yes?**

 **Chester: Wunderbar. Now... Let's go practice. You need to teach me how to be the archest of archers!**

 **Takumi: ...Fine, but bring a yumi. I prefer those.**

 **Chester: ...Fine. I'll build a shop for it.**

 **Takumi: What?**

 **A:**

 **Takumi: Chester, now just wait for the slightest of movement. Alright?**

 **Chester: ... *lets the arrow go***

 **Takumi: There, you got it. Rabbit, about two hundred feet away.**

 **Chester: I... I can't believe it. That's the best shot I've made on something so small.**

 **Takumi: That's actually pretty good. It took you a few weeks, but your progress has been quite sufficient.**

 **Chester: You say that like you couldn't do that shot eyes closed by now.**

 **Takumi: Hah, I wish. Even I'm not that good, and Fujin Yumi... Well, it goes far, but it's not the best for the longest ranges I can hit something with.**

 **Chester: Shouldn't light travel fast?**

 **Takumi: Yes, but it's unwieldy. This bow is heavier than yours, and I have to stand when I use it. So sniping isn't as effective.**

 **Chester: True. Your heartbeat, the wind, all of that affects your accuracy.**

 **Takumi: Good. You know the basics of it.**

 **Chester: A man who preached to zombies and kicked in thatch huts, and taught me serpentine maneuvering explained it to me.**

 **Takumi: Uh... Okay then. You have very weird sayings where you come from.**

 **Chester: Like you don't? I could get you a shirt that says 'I'm with Nohrian scum' with how often that line is dropped.**

 **Takumi: Gh, hey I stopped myself!**

 **Chester: But you almost said it.**

 **Takumi: ... *grumble grumble***

 **Chester: It's fine, Takumi. Just consider it a flaw in us both; the things we sometimes say. Everyone messes up.**

 **Takumi: I guess... I just always thought a prince was expected to do better.**

 **Chester: Yes, because Lobster, Leo, and Communism never fucked up. It's fine.**

 **Takumi: ...I'll try. Thank you, Chester.**

 **Chester: You're welcome. Now, who's going to get the rabbit?**

 **Takumi: Hey, you shot it. It's the least I can do.**

 **Chester: Thanks... Hope it's not Robert's teammate this time.**

 **Chester-Brady**

 **C:**

 **Brady: Hm...**

 **Chester: Brady?**

 **Brady: Oh, hey. Sup, Chester?**

 **Chester: Nothing much. What about you?**

 **Brady: Makin' tea like ma used to make. Want some?**

 **Chester: Sure, what kind?**

 **Brady: Black, like she took her coffee. Is that awright?**

 **Chester: Sure, Brady, I'd love to partake in tea.**

 **Brady: Good, good. I need someone to chat wiv, anyhow. Since Mother's off on another team, I don' get out much.**

 **Chester: You're not that rambunctious, compared to some of our friends. You may look gruff, but you're a kind one, aren't you?**

 **Brady: Nothin' like that, Lord Ches. Just that I'm not a real interestin' folk is all. I talk the way I do, but tha's not to disrespect her.**

 **Chester: I don't know. You like violin, right? Why don't you tell me how you picked that up?**

 **Brady: I can tell you more about it next time. Iffin ya want.**

 **Chester: That'd be cool. I know Maribelle taught you to be classy, but I'd like to know what it was like.**

 **Brady: That'll do. But first let's enjoy us this tea. 'Fore it gets cold.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I will, thank you.**

 **B:**

 **Brady: And that's how I got this scar.**

 **Chester: Wow. I didn't think a violin could even do that.**

 **Brady: Neither did ma, I bet. The look on her face was priceless; she was so upset her darlin' son got marked.**

 **Chester: Well, I'll be more careful around them.**

 **Brady: An' that was how my recital was ruined by Grimleal. It was interestin', that can be said.**

 **Chester: No, really... That reminds me. Where you're from, the past you went back to... Did you rejoin Chrom yet?**

 **Brady: Naw, we didn't. I talked with Luc and what we discovered is none of us children are from Laslow's timeline. We had yet to find our parents.**

 **Chester: Hm... Laslow asked of me to help out your world. So after this adventure, we have one last fight to finish.**

 **Brady: Really? Thanks, boss. That means a lot to me.**

 **Chester: It's the right thing to do. And anything to spite Validar is always fun.**

 **Brady: Right. That creepy bastard that got Pa done in... If we find him, I'll wring his neck for what he did.**

 **Chester: You and me both, Brady. You and me both...**

 **A:**

 **Chester: And that's how we brought Elise back.**

 **Brady: Wow, that's intense. But... did you 'ave to kill 'im?**

 **Chester: Oh, who, Robert? Well, I figured he'd want to see Lucy again...**

 **Brady: That's jus' cold.**

 **Chester: I know! But what the hell else could I do!? I love Elise...**

 **Brady: And he loved her. But when did he betray you, huh?**

 **Chester: ...Brady... I'm not happy or proud of that.**

 **Brady: I'm jus' sayin', you can't fall for that kind of trick again. Or I won't heal ya.**

 **Chester: Fam, don't do that to me. We're nothing without our white mage, without our priest. And resurrection is costly as hell. And where's the nearest church!?**

 **Brady: You do talk weirder 'an I do. But that's okay. You see beyon' my words, don'tcha?**

 **Chester: When I can understand them, yes. But seriously... I won't let someone else down again. I'll do better than that.**

 **Brady: You betta. You're not a bad guy, mate. And we see that. So just let us do what we can to help and it'll all be fine.**

 **Chester: Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, Brady.**

 **Brady: No problem, boss.**

 **Chester-Nina**

 **C:**

 **Nina: Dad? Can I talk?**

 **Chester: Sure thing, Eponine. Or... Nina, as you want to be called now.**

 **Nina: Yeah, um... I know we didn't get to spend much time together. Before, with the whole Aunt Elise dying...**

 **Chester: *eye twitch* Yeah, sorry about that... Kitsune Hamlet was painful. Didn't want you girls exposed to that.**

 **Nina: I know, Daddy. But... well, as an outlaw, Zero has been teaching me things.**

 **Chester: Oh, like what?**

 **Nina: Lockpicking, archery... His past.**

 **Chester: Oh, crap baskets...**

 **Nina: I was hoping he could be a man again. Like he used to be.**

 **Chester: What, you want your real dad back?**

 **Nina: I mean, I'm glad he still had me, but... It's weird to think he should be my dad. How does that work exactly?**

 **Chester: No idea, kiddo.**

 **Nina: Yeah, it just... I dunno. Isn't it weird to you, too?**

 **Chester: At first, a lot. But he was very... persuasive. I mean, if you asked Zero enough, she... Niles might agree.**

 **Nina: Okay, then I will. But what if he says yes?**

 **Chester: Well... I suppose I love Niles either way. I never suspected I'd romance him, but hey, here we are.**

 **Nina: Awe, that's sweet. I find it romantic, that your love bridges the gap between sexes!**

 **Chester: Are you going somewhere with this?**

 **Nina: Well, if he does decide to change back... I may have written 101 reasons why you should let me watch. For... reasons.**

 **Chester: Nina, no matter what you fantasize about, that is not appropriate!**

 **Nina: But Daddy...**

 **Chester: No buts, young lady. If he turns back, you will do no such thing!**

 **Nina: Just listen, though...**

 **Chester: No, I don't wanna!**

 **Nina: Daaaaaaad! Come baaaaack!**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Nina, don't you have other hobbies? Like normal kids?**

 **Nina: Dad, how could you hurt me like that... I am normal.**

 **Chester: Maybe for us. But not for normal people!**

 **Nina: Okay, we're a little eccentric. I don't hate on your fluffy fetish.**

 **Chester: Hey, hey, hey! That is not... I do not...**

 **Nina: You'd do anything for some tail.**

 **Chester: Fluffy tail. I'm not Robert.**

 **Nina: I'll tell him you said that if you don't do it.**

 **Chester: No, it's weird! I mean, I love Niles, and even if he was a guy, I'd...**

 **Nina: Then just be normal with him. And don't check the floorboards this time...**

 **Chester: Okay, that's it. Nina, you're grounded.**

 **Nina: You can't do that. I'm an adult!**

 **Chester: Oh, really?**

 **...**

 **Nina: Dad, don't leave me here!**

 **Chester: No, you'll stay with Robert until you get men off your mind, you understand me!?**

 **Nina: ...But Daddy...**

 **Chester: No. Your addiction is too stronk. Magnus won't discipline you right. So you stay here and think about what you did.**

 **Nina: Fine. But nothing will change.**

 **Chester: We'll see about that.**

 **Nina: And if it doesn't work, then what?**

 **Chester: Then I'll... I'll accept my fate.**

 **Nina: Good! I'll be back in no time!**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Nina?**

 **Nina: Yes, father?**

 **Chester: What's wrong? You're usually way more high-spirited than this?**

 **Nina: I spent time with Robert and he said-**

 **Chester: Nina, did he touch you? Did he say things to steal your heart?**

 **Nina: What!? No! He just spoke with me... Told me how weird it would be for a daughter to ever be involved in her parents' life in that way. And he's right. I can't act like that around you guys. Fantasies or not, I love you both, and you're more than just something to be observed.**

 **Chester: Nina...**

 **Nina: I shouldn't be selfish, I know. I should just watch other people. Right?**

 **Chester: I'm not sure if that's better, but it's a start. Nina, we love you. You're my precious daughter.**

 **Nina: I know, Papa. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I won't do that again.**

 **Chester: ...Okay. Good. So Robert didn't say anything else, did he?**

 **Nina: Not really. He ran away from me after we had that talk. Said it'd be bad for us both if we talked more.**

 **Chester: ...Good. He learned. Now, let's go home, Nina.**

 **Nina: Okay, but can I come back? I liked talking to Robert.**

 **Chester; Say goodbye forever, Nina.**

 **Nina: Wait, what?**

 **Chester: Sh, just let's go home now.**

 **Chester-Aika  
C:**

 **Aika: Hm...**

 **Chester: Aika, what are you up to?**

 **Aika: Manga. I've learned to draw it. I spent almost all of my childhood on it.**

 **Chester: Oh, really? Can I see your work?**

 **Aika: Yes... This is my first. I call it Paradise. It's about two sisters and their parents finding out they're royalty and getting into high jinks in their new castle.**

 **Chester: They look like you and Nina. And the parents... They look so cool.**

 **Aika: They die early on. Since it's not about them.**

 **Chester: ...Oh. Is that so?**

 **Aika: Relax, dad, it's not how I think about you. This is a fantasy, remember? The sisters will bond over their mutual loss. And that drives the plot forward. It's nothing sinister.**

 **Chester: It's fine, Aika. I believe you.**

 **Aika: ...Okay, good. Nina didn't. She thought it was weird.**

 **Chester: Really? She does prefer yaoi.**

 **Aika: I know, I added in butlers.**

 **Chester: They look like Jakob and Silas.**

 **Aika: I only drew them how she wanted, but... You're right.**

 **Chester: *sigh* Dang it, Nina. Still, it looks gre-Oh, that's a lot more detail than I... That's it. Nina's banned from the springs.**

 **Aika: Oh... Sorry.**

 **Chester: Not your fault. When you do more, show me, if you want, okay?**

 **Aika: ...Okay. *nods***

 **B:**

 **Aika: Chester. I made some progress.**

 **Chester: With what? The manga?**

 **Aika: Uh-huh. The next part goes into how the Grand Vizier, an evil jester, tried to assassinate the princesses. Luckily, a wizened member of the old guard snuck them out on the night of his ruse and escaped to the countryside.**

 **Chester: Wow... This is really beautiful, Aika. It's so vivid... The landscape and the characters look so lifelike? Yeah... That's what life looks like now, huh?**

 **Aika: I worked hard on this. It's my best work yet.**

 **Chester: I can see that... You picked this up because you were alone most of the time, right?**

 **Aika: Yeah... The quiet meant it was easy for me to grow as an artist.**

 **Chester: ...Aika, I'm sorry. That I... That we left you in the Deep Realms. I didn't like the idea of doing that, but we couldn't keep you safe otherwise.**

 **Aika: I understand, father. Nina was rebellious when she was younger. She was quite upset over it, but... She learned to cope with it over time. By her own interests.**

 **Chester: ...And learning how to be an outlaw.**

 **Aika: Yeah... That's why I'm a cavalier. I want to become a bow knight like you were.**

 **Chester: Then... We'll get you a horse. And I'll introduce you to Better Magnus, okay?**

 **Aika: Okay...**

 **Chester: Alright. We'll make a day out of it.**

 **Aika: Yay...**

 **Chester: Now, get some rest. It's late. We'll go in the morning. Night.**

 **Aika: Night, father. I love you.**

 **Chester: I do too, Aika. I love you too.**

 **A:**

 **Aika: Dad... I did the final segment of the first chapter.**

 **Chester: Oh, you have? May I see it?**

 **Aika: Here. It's my best work yet... I think.**

 **Chester: Let me see here... Wow, the artwork is still just as good, but this is in a major city, and a hotel... There's so many people, and the architecture, holy shit...**

 **Aika: It's... hard work, but it's worth the realism.**

 **Chester: And the scene is so vivid... This is amazing. You could sell this.**

 **Aika: Really? I never thought about that. I just did it because it was fun.**

 **Chester: Seriously, Aika, this is really good. I'm so proud of you... I mean that.**

 **Aika: Thank you, Dad. I'm glad to have a father that loves me... I missed you.**

 **Chester: Aika... Come here. *hug* I know that it must have been rough in the deep realms.**

 **Aika: It's fine. You can make up for it now. Nina was especially lonely. That's why she acts so oddly.**

 **Chester: I... I know. But I promise, we'll be together as a family now.**

 **Aika: I know. You wouldn't lie to me.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I wouldn't. Now, let me see the next page and... Aika?**

 **Aika: Yes?**

 **Chester; Why are the sisters... No, no, I don't want an answer.**

 **Aika: Oh. Okay.**

 **Chester: I thought one of my kids might be chill, but nope. Not at all.**

 **Chester-Camerrin**

 **C:**

 **Camerrin: Dad?**

 **Chester: Yes, son? Man, that feels so weird to say.**

 **Camerrin: I was named after mom's sisters, right. Camilla and Corrin?**

 **Chester: Yeah, they're on Robert's team. What about your aunts?**

 **Camerrin: I wanted to meet them, sometime. See my family.**

 **Chester: That would be fine. So, what do you like to do?**

 **Camerrin: Well, uh... I just trained to protect my sisters. Nina and Aika, they'd get into all kinds of mischief together. And whenever Jakob visited, he'd get so frustrated with them. He was like a second Dad... Or... Third.**

 **Chester: Glad to know you're an awkward child. So, what did you train with?**

 **Camerrin: Lances and axes. I specialized in both because you had sword and bow and mom had a staff. I'm glad I got to meet her.**

 **Chester: I am, too. Losing her was... it was hard on all of us.**

 **Camerrin: You're the one who took the risk, right?**

 **Chester: Okay, ow. That hurts to hear.**

 **Camerrin: Don't I know it...?**

 **Chester: Camerrin?**

 **Camerrin: Nothing, nothing. I'm just... tired. That's all.**

 **Chester: I can get Kaze to check up on you, maybe make a herbal med.**

 **Camerrin: No, it's fine. I'll just rest up.**

 **B:**

 **Camerrin: ...**

 **Chester: Concentrating on something?**

 **Camerrin: No, no. Just... Existing. Reflecting. Wishing... bad things.**

 **Chester: What? Camerrin, what's wrong?**

 **Camerrin: Why did I have to be born...? Why did I have to take Mom away...?**

 **Chester: ...Camerrin, that's not even remotely your fault. Why would you ever think that about yourself?**

 **Camerrin: It's true. I was told what happened. What I did. Why you left us kids behind to go to the Hamlet.**

 **Chester: I wanted to bring your mother back. I didn't know if it would be dangerous. How would Elise feel if you got hurt? She loves you.**

 **Camerrin: I don't deserve that. I don't deserve her love. Not after...**

 **Chester: Camerrin, listen to me. You never did anything to her. She chose to risk her life for yours. She loves you! She doesn't want you to feel this way about yourself! And I love you, too! So don't hold yourself accountable for that!**

 **Camerrin: It's hard to believe that when I know what I did to you, to the others. To uncle Leo and...**

 **Chester: *holds him* Camerrin, it's okay. No one holds it against you. Least of all, me. Please.**

 **Camerrin: I... I'm sorry, Dad... I just... *cries***

 **Chester: I've got you, okay?**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Camerrin. How are you today?**

 **Camerrin: Better. I'm doing... better. I talked with Mom and... She told me much the same. She's so... kind.**

 **Chester: Yeah, that she is. I told you.**

 **Camerrin: You're right... It was silly of me. Guess I'm still a kid sometimes.**

 **Chester: Camerrin... That's okay. We're here for you now.**

 **Camerrin: I know. So, shall we spar? I've always wanted to battle my dad.**

 **Chester: I won't hold back. I'm sick of getting my butt kicked.**

 **Camerrin: Deal.**

 **...**

 **Camerrin: Wow, you beat me... I've been training for years.**

 **Chester: Yes, but real experience, the grind, is forever.**

 **Camerrin: I guess so. I'll just have to try harder.**

 **Chester: And we'll be there to support you along the way. Alright?**

 **Camerrin: Thanks... So, another round?**

 **Chester: My entire body is sore. You lost, but barely.**

 **Camerrin: Ah, okay. Next time, I'll win.**

 **Chester: You may... not be wrong.**

 **Chester-Inari**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Hey, Inari? What's up?**

 **Inari: Yes, Chester? What have you to do with me? I haven't done anything to displease you.**

 **Chester: I wanted to talk to you.**

 **Inari: You wanted to ravage me. You naughty pervert~!**

 **Chester: What? What? Nooo! I just wanted to get to know you.**

 **Inari: Intimately. You're a very bold lad, approaching a kitsune as old as I. I've seen much in my time, and... *tail pokes his nose* I have far more experience in the world than you realize.**

 **Chester: I...I'm aware. I just... I thought that you'd like to spend time with us. And grow closer, you know?**

 **Inari: You want to grow closer to me? I'm not certain. Will you pull out if things get too intense for you?**

 **Chester: No. I mean, Inari, I like kitsunes. I do. They're adorable. And you are, too. I just wanted to be friends.**

 **Inari: You can be, but understand that I will not be above teasing you incessantly. I like a good masochist to bully.**

 **Chester: I'd rather you not, but...**

 **Inari: Just accept it. We'll both have more fun that way.**

 **Chester: Uh...**

 **Inari: So, can we do something fun now? Perhaps... You can brush my tail for me, since you like it so much.**

 **Chester: Yes.**

 **Inari: Good boy. Thank you.**

 **Chester: No thanks necessary. It's fluffy and soft.**

 **Inari: So is the rest of me...**

 **B:**

 **Inari: Chester, it's good of you to visit. I had something to tell you.**

 **Chester: Really? What is it?**

 **Inari: You brush exceedingly well. Your strokes were perfect. You must have had experience.**

 **Chester: No, I don't brush animals normally.**

 **Inari: *wink* I know.**

 **Chester: ...Uh... Well, I wanted to learn more about you. Like, the hamlet, what you like.**

 **Inari: Well, I was a lonely child. The others feared me. I could use magic, even in my transformation. I was a rare nine-tailed mage. And they despised me for it...**

 **Chester: Inari... I'm sorry. What... happened?**

 **Inari: They locked me away. And they left me to die. In a vault in the forest.**

 **Chester: Inari...**

 **Inari: I only survived due to the generosity of another young kitsune. She... Izanai brought me food, that she stole. When the poachers killed her parents, she released me and I avenged them. But... They looked at us both like monsters. They exiled us.**

 **Chester: Then... why? Why did you go back?**

 **Inari: A great illness spread through the village. Brought by seafarers on a faraway island. And it claimed the lives of many.**

 **Chester: ...Oh.**

 **Inari: Turns out I could cure it with the magic the Grass Tribe, who I moved in with, could heal it. I returned to save them, but... In the end, most of the elders were dead. It left me, Izanai... and Kaden. And so we led them.**

 **Chester: Inari... I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **Inari: We kitsune wished we could climb our mountain, but... We cannot grant wishes to ourselves.**

 **Chester: ...Inari. *hug* It's okay. You don't have to feel hated any more. We all, we care about you.**

 **Inari: Chester... Thank you. You pervy kitsune lover.**

 **Chester: I won't deny that...**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Inari, are you here?**

 **Inari: I'm in my room, yes. What is it, pervy kitsune lover?**

 **Chester: *grumble grumble* I came to give you something.**

 **Inari: What is it you have to give to me?**

 **Chester: Here.**

 **Inari: A black ribbon. Whatever for?**

 **Chester: It's for your tail. You can wear it and know that wherever I am, I'm with you. And I want you to be happy.**

 **Inari: Chester...**

 **Chester: I gave one to another person, a long time ago. And I loved them. And now I've one for you.**

 **Inari: That's... How kind of you. You're more than just what meets my eyes, aren't you?**

 **Chester: I'd hope so. I'm also a father, a dancer. A leader. But most of all, I'm your friend.**

 **Inari: Yes, you have shown me that kindness time and time again. I believe. But it is because I believe in you that I worry... That one day, you will leave me, too.**

 **Chester: As long as I'm alive, I'd never.**

 **Inari: ...That, I know. Chester... Thank you for the gift. I'd like to be alone for now. I have things on my mind.**

 **Chester: Can I help?**

 **Inari: You would ask. It's just... about my people. And the Yamatai Village we're creating. If... If I don't live to see this through... Protect the hamlet for me. My people. Without perving on them.**

 **Chester: I won't let you die... But I'll promise you anyways. On the first part at least.**

 **Inari: Hahaha, you would. That... brings me peace. Thank you.**

 **Chester: Any time. Now, want some more brushing?**

 **Inari: An excuse to touch my tail again, eh? You may.**

 **S:**

 **Inari: Greetings, master.**

 **Chester: W...what? Inari?**

 **Inari: Yes, master. Your maid is here to clean your room for you.**

 **Chester: Why are you... dressed up like that?**

 **Inari: I'm here to serve, master. What shall I do for you this morning?**

 **Chester: Gimme the tail.**

 **Inari: No asking why?**

 **Chester: I said I want the tail. Bring it here.**

 **Inari: How bold~! I'll allow it... *gets on bed* But how do you want my tail? Should I... undress first?**

 **Chester: If you would, please.**

 **Inari: You are the lewdest kitsune lover I've ever met. Without a love confession, and you're already accepting this fate?**

 **Chester: Out of all the times I've accepted my fate here, this was the best. Now, get undressed.**

 **Inari: Savage~! I like that... Am I your lusty kitsune maid now?**

 **Chester: Please. I've waited so long...**

 **Inari: Then say you love me, first.**

 **Chester: Isn't that obvious? I love all fluffies. But of them all, you're my favorite.**

 **Inari: ...Chester... I... I'm sorry, this joke of mine, it...**

 **Chester: Joke? No, don't leave. *chuckling a bit, he sits up* I... Guess I went along with the joke a little too hard. But I love you, Inari. You're by far the smartest and kindest person I've ever met. You went out of your way to save a village that threw you away and that... That says a lot about you. Not to mention how cute and funny you are, you played me like a fiddle all the way until now, and I think we both enjoyed every minute of it. I love you, Inari. With as much of my heart as I can give.**

 **Inari: ...Chester... Then you can be mine. I'd love to have you as my plaything, as my husband... I love you.**

 **Chester: You will? Inari... *hugs her close***

 **Inari: Yes... But first, we kitsunes have a ritual for marriage. Can you guess?**

 **Chester: Oh no...**

 **Inari: Well, you'll find out right now...**

 **Chester: I'm in heaven... Fluffy heaven...**

 **Jakob-Subaki**

 **C:**

 **Subaki: Jakob. I wanted to introduce myself to you.**

 **Jakob: Sure, waste both of our time, why don't you?**

 **Subaki: What?**

 **Jakob: I know enough. You're a perfectionist to the point of being annoying. Is that all?**

 **Subaki: Why- Me, annoying!? Who would say that?**

 **Jakob: Hana. Chester. Your own mother, if I had to guess.**

 **Subaki: Well, I never... You certainly lack tact, don't you?**

 **Jakob: I say what I think. Not what others expect or want me to.**

 **Subaki: You imply others would ever want you to speak.**

 **Jakob: My advice is the pride of our team, actually.**

 **Subaki: We'll see about that, won't we?**

 **Jakob: Don't do anything that will get you hurt, Subaki. Feelings or otherwise.**

 **Subaki: I don't intend to replace you. I'm not as helpful as you; but I can be a beacon in these trying times. An ear to lend your voice to... Something you wouldn't understand.**

 **Jakob: So you say, hmhmhm.**

 **B:**

 **Subaki: Jakob, what is the meaning of this!?**

 **Jakob: The meaning of life is a question oft posed by philosophers. Why?**

 **Subaki: I meant the rumors surrounding me of late, you crafty daft bastard!**

 **Jakob: Am I being accused?**

 **Subaki: Indeed! Why is everyone treating me so differently!? They all look at me leery-eyed... like a felon, or worse...**

 **Jakob: I didn't mention anything to them, of course. Perhaps it's your personality that makes them appraise you so.**

 **Subaki: Like I'll believe that!**

 **Jakob: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just wonder; if I'm so perfect, why do people treat me badly? Is it because I deserve it? And since you do, you have to ask why.**

 **Subaki: Deserve? I don't deserve-**

 **Jakob: Then why? Does everyone just hate you because you're perfect!? Because that's not very perfect, is it?**

 **Subaki: Ngh...**

 **Jakob: In commoner terms, lay off the perfect stuff. Or else. This will only get worse.**

 **Subaki: ...So you say... I'll consider it.**

 **Jakob: That's a start for one as dull as you.**

 **Subaki: Hey!**

 **A:**

 **Jakob: Has the perception of those around you finally changed, Subaki? You look less tired.**

 **Subaki: No, it's the same. I just decided to give up caring.**

 **Jakob: Oh, why?**

 **Subaki: No one would tell me. It's a waste of time fixing something I can't understand.**

 **Jakob: You're giving up? That seems unlike you.**

 **Subaki: Yeah, yeah... I'm not perfect. Okay? I understand that all too well...**

 **Jakob: There it is; and the mask doth fall.**

 **Subaki: What... Did you want me to say that?**

 **Jakob: We all did. Chester may have gotten you to tone it down, but you have this annoying habit of flinging your nose up at people.**

 **Subaki: Why, I never-**

 **Jakob: Like that. The high pitch, the noble tone. Seriously, lay off it.**

 **Subaki: Is that the point to all this?**

 **Jakob: Indeed. Chester wanted to humble you, and Elise refused to let you be physically harmed. So a little outlier treatment, and you lost that spark.**

 **Subaki: You're both bastards. Smart, but bastards nonetheless.**

 **Jakob: Perhaps. Would you like a tea, imperfect?**

 **Subaki: Just like you. And certainly.**

 **Jakob-Inari**

 **C:**

 **Inari: Jakob. How are you?**

 **Jakob: Inari, yes. The Kitsune Village Elder. I expected more wrinkles, honestly.**

 **Inari: You met me... at the village.**

 **Jakob: Did I? I can't remember. All the people we've met blends so intricately in my mind.**

 **Inari: You're pretty snarky for a butler, aren't you?**

 **Jakob: I'm far more than just the butler.**

 **Inari: Want to prove that? *tail swish* What say we battle if you're so confident?**

 **Jakob: What chance do I have fighting a beast like yourself?**

 **Inari: Only daggers. I'll handicap my tail for you, even.**

 **Jakob: What's in it for you?**

 **Inari: Oh, a wager? Interesting...**

 **Jakob: I wasn't meaning that, but fine. I'll oblige you... What shall we bet?**

 **Inari: What would you want from me, good butler?**

 **Jakob: A hardworking underling, honestly. Someone to do the grimy work now that Cherche's absconded.**

 **Inari: Deal. We'll have a practice match first, though. So we both know how much we're risking.**

 **Jakob: Scared?**

 **Inari: For you, yes...**

 **B:**

 **Inari: Oh, I lost... How troubling...**

 **Jakob: Tch. We can call the bet off. Now that you understand your place, I'd hate to take advantage of you.**

 **Inari: I won't lose to a cocky young brat like yourself. I've lived far longer than you.**

 **Jakob: Wisdom is undone by your worn mind and body.**

 **Inari: ...Oh?**

 **Jakob: Precisely. As if your aging body and brain could compete with an accomplished young person's. You're a grandmother fighting a hero in their prime.**

 **Inari: ... The real match begins now... *glowing purple, red eye shining***

 **Jakob: But you just lost. Aren't you tired? Shouldn't Chester take you to the nursing home now?**

 **Inari: When I win, I have a job for you...**

 **Jakob: If you wish... *takes off his gloves* Now I'll try. En garde!**

 **...**

 **Jakob: See, Inari? You can't match me.**

 **Inari: Ha...**

 **Jakob: Eh?**

 **Inari: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Jakob: Dear me... I must have driven you mad with rage.**

 **Inari: I remember when Kaden was much like you... Thinking he could best me because of his age...**

 **Jakob: He was like that once? I should give him more credit...**

 **Inari: Sit, boy.**

 **Jakob: Sit? Why would I relax during a-**

 **Inari: Down, boy... *strikes Jakob in the stomach***

 **Jakob: *air pushed out as he slumps to the ground***

 **Inari: One that would talk so ill in front of another fighter far more capable than me... shall get hit tenfold.**

 **Jakob: *unconscious***

 **A:**

 **Jakob: That was an embarrassment.**

 **Inari: Don't insult others like that and you won't get clobbered, you rowdy brat.**

 **Jakob: But why did you want me to instruct you on how to buttle? And with Oboro making you a maid outfit like that...**

 **Inari: Is something the matter?**

 **Jakob: Nothing at all, old maid.**

 **Inari: *death glare***

 **Jakob: You normally take insults well. Why is age the one you trigger on?**

 **Inari: I could ask you the same about Corrin.**

 **Jakob: Wh-what?**

 **Inari: How does it feel, knowing that Robert gets to become a dragonrider?**

 **Jakob: Uh... Wh-what!? What are you implying!?**

 **Inari: You know exactly what I mean, dear. It's like a roller coaster with all the screaming.**

 **Jakob: You damn hag!**

 **...**

 **Inari: See? That anger... That's why.**

 **Jakob: ...Unrequited love. What about it? *clutching his arm***

 **Inari: A young village boy said it to me. Called me the Wise Old Mage. Junichi looked up to me. And I was his hero, until the day a sickness befell the village. I tried to save him, but his parents, they... They didn't want help from this witch.**

 **Jakob: Inari...**

 **Inari: I returned the next week to find a small grave and a note, written in hastily scrawled handwriting. 'For the old witch... We blame his death on you. For everything. If only you, the scourge, had never entered his life...' On the opposite side was a note from the child. 'Even if you're an old witch... I wuv you...'**

 **Jakob: ...**

 **Inari: When you called me old, over and over, it reminded me of those parents... The ones who fell ill next. The ones I saved... and who tried to murder me despite that...**

 **Jakob: What happened to them?**

 **Inari: What happens to all foxes, in the end...? Slain by poachers when they fled the village, fled me...**

 **Jakob: ...I'm sorry, madam. For my rudeness. I didn't know.**

 **Inari: You usually don't care. And then you hurt people. It's time you stopped.**

 **Jakob: You... Maybe you're right.**

 **Effie-Inari**

 **C:**

 **Bush: *rustle, rustle, tail pops out just as Effie trudges by***

 **Effie: Inari?**

 **Inari: A wild Kitsune has appeared! *jumps out at Effie* Effie. You're Elise's retainer, correct?**

 **Effie: Yes... I am, indeed.**

 **Inari: Great. I wanted to talk to you. You knew Elise when she was young, yes?**

 **Effie: We're old friends, yes. As a child, I was lucky to have even met her.**

 **Inari: Yes, you're an oddity. An exception. To know a royal without being a noble yourself... Not on the level of Silas or Jakob, at least.**

 **Effie: Where are you going with this?**

 **Inari: I'm just curious about you, Effie. If you don't want me to ask questions, I'll leave you be.**

 **Effie: But why me?**

 **Inari: As I said, your being here is an astronomical unlikelihood. You made your dreams come true. And that is very inspiring to me.**

 **Effie: If it means that much to you, we can talk. But first, a meal. I'm ravenous.**

 **Inari: Hahaha! Of course, of course...**

 **Effie: Let's go, then.**

 **B:**

 **Effie: And that was the exam for joining the Knighthood.**

 **Inari: Avel... That name seems familiar. To think his test is still used... The army must have respected him greatly.**

 **Effie: Some say he was our most powerful warrior. People always considered me his successor. I was pushed to become a general, to lead the army...**

 **Inari: But you refused.**

 **Effie: Elise needed me more. I wouldn't partake in senseless violence. My goal was to protect her.**

 **Inari: You're a strong person, Effie.**

 **Effie: I thought we just discussed this? *crushes a rock barehanded***

 **Inari: I meant in character, Effie. You make me hopeful...**

 **Effie: And you, Inari? What is your dream?**

 **Inari: My dream... has already been made true.**

 **Effie: What was it?**

 **Inari: I wanted a place where my people, and humans could live together in peace. Yamatai Village is shaping up to be that place. And I must protect it with my life.**

 **Effie: A noble cause, Inari. I'm certain Chester will support you.**

 **Inari: I hope so... But we're in war, and sometimes... sometimes we have to make decisions we don't want to...**

 **Effie: He'll do his best. Elise will ensure that, hehe!**

 **Inari: You're right, Effie. I shouldn't worry so.**

 **A:**

 **Inari: Effie, are you okay!?**

 **Effie: Yes... Just tired, that's... all...**

 **Inari: You're bleeding. What happened?**

 **Effie: Bandits. Thought they could capture Elise, ransom her off...**

 **Inari: *pulls out her staff* I've got this... Stay still!**

 **Effie: There could be... more!**

 **Inari: And if you die trying to get to her, what would Elise do!?**

 **Effie: She needs me...**

 **Inari: She needs you alive, Effie. Now stop fidgeting!**

 **Effie: If anything happens to her...**

 **Inari: What? You'd die?**

 **Effie: ...Maybe I would.**

 **Inari: Then consider Elise the same.**

 **Effie: But...**

 **Inari: If you were to run off and die for her, she'd never forgive herself. Countless nights she'd spend crying into Chester's arms, pleading with him, with anyone to know... Why you had to die.**

 **Effie: That...sounds like her.**

 **Inari: Then control yourself. We are at war; we all have to be prepared for such losses. But unnecessary ones would haunt us all. Even me...**

 **Effie: You'd miss me...?**

 **Inari: We all would, you stubborn arse! I've lost enough... I don't want to watch more friends die!**

 **Effie: ...*wipes a tear off Inari's cheek* ...I understand. I'll listen to you, Inari...**

 **Inari: ...G-good. Now, let's go find Elise...**

 **Effie: Together. *holds out hand***

 **Inari: Good girl... *sniffle***

 **Elise-Olivia**

 **C:**

 **Elise: Olivia! Olivia! I'm better, see?**

 **Olivia: ...Elise... Oh my...**

 **Elise: What? Don't cry, Olivia! I'm back! Aren't you happy?**

 **Olivia: Elise, come here... Please...**

 **Elise: Okay... Awe, you feel warm.**

 **Olivia: Elise, please... Don't leave us like that again! It was... it was painful.**

 **Elise: I'm sorry, Olivia. I didn't mean to... Everything just went dark...**

 **Olivia: Elise...**

 **Elise: Oh... I did meet someone though. Said he knew you...**

 **Olivia: R-really? Who?**

 **Elise: He had a long name and a big body... He was all gruff and loud, with a deep voice... Was it Basil?**

 **Olivia: Basilio!?**

 **Elise: That! Basilio! He uh... What did he say... My memory's really bad since I came back...**

 **Olivia: It's okay, Elise, don't press yourself.**

 **Elise: I know, I know... But if I ever remember, I'll tell you as soon as I can, promise?**

 **Olivia: Certainly, Elise. I'd like that...**

 **B:**

 **Olivia: Elise, is that you?**

 **Elise: Yes it is! I'm practicing magic!**

 **Olivia: With a hex book?**

 **Elise: Oh, well... I was practicing magic, but now I'm reading up on memory hexes. To try and find one to help me!**

 **Olivia: You're working that hard for my sake?**

 **Elise: Of course, Olivia. You're a great friend!**

 **Olivia: Are hexes really the answer, though? They can be deadly... What if you find one like Nyx used?**

 **Elise: Chester would probably be pretty happy.**

 **Olivia: Would he...**

 **Elise: Still, I have to do something, Olivia. But I think I found one... This one brings back some pretty powerful memories, but... Well, if it works...**

 **Olivia: Shade used this, didn't she? The Malicious Memory Hex...**

 **Elise: I think so. It brings back all lost memories, no matter how painful...**

 **Olivia: Elise, wait!**

 **Elise: And presto!**

 **A:**

 **Elise: ...Ow... My head...**

 **Olivia: Oh, thank Gods! Elise, you were out for nearly six hours!**

 **Elise: Oh... Whoops...**

 **Olivia: That's not funny, Elise! Don't scare me like that again!**

 **Elise: Olivia... I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you so bad, and I felt like... Like I was useless. How could you or Chester ever rely on me if I can't even recall a simple message?**

 **Olivia: Damn the message! Don't you ever do anything so dangerous again! Please!**

 **Elise: Olivia... At least... I remembered.**

 **Olivia: You... what?**

 **Elise: Basilio wanted me to tell you he was proud... That you're living up to his expectations.**

 **Olivia: Basilio...**

 **Elise: He was transported here, too... And when he heard you were captured by Walhart, he charged wildly at them. Walhart killed him...**

 **Olivia: Basilio... He's dead?**

 **Elise: He said he was sorry, too. For letting you down.**

 **Olivia: ...Elise... T-thank you... But... I think I need to be alone.**

 **Elise: It's okay, Olivia... *holds her hand* I lost my daddy too. Garon's still on the throne, but my papa... He's gone, too.**

 **Olivia: Elise...**

 **Elise: The other thing I remembered was him... How he used to smile and hold me... And the thought hurts... When I last saw him, when he ordered for our deaths... My dad is gone...**

 **Olivia: It's okay, Elise. Wherever the real him is, he still loves you.**

 **Elise: I know... And Basil said he still loves you, too... So don't worry... He'll watch over you, okay...?**

 **Olivia: ...Yeah... Yes, I understand...**

 **Elise-Nina**

 **C:**

 **Nina: Auntie Elise!? Why did you sell me out!?**

 **Elise: You shouldn't be spying on the guys in the springs, Nina. That's violating their privacy...**

 **Nina: If they'd just violate each other, I wouldn't have to watch for so long...**

 **Elise: Nina...**

 **Nina: I'm kidding... Kind of. Maybe. Not at all.**

 **Elise: Nina, come here...**

 **Nina: What? Are you mad?**

 **Elise: *hug* I'm not mad, Nina. I just want you to know you're loved. No matter what you're into, I love you like my own, okay?**

 **Nina: Auntie...**

 **Elise: *headpats* So come to me if you ever need me, okay?**

 **Nina: ...Okay. I'll do that. I promise.**

 **Elise: Thank you, dear. So how was your day?**

 **Nina: I didn't get any new material... *pout* People kept catching me.**

 **Elise: You're a determined girl, to say the least... Haha!**

 **B:**

 **Nina: Auntie Elise? Are you awake?**

 **Elise: Yes, Nina. And call me Elise. I feel really old when you call me that.**

 **Nina: Oh, uh... Sure.**

 **Elise: Good. Now, what did you need me for?**

 **Nina: Well... I just... I wanted to ask you how you found out what you wanted to do in life.**

 **Elise: Oh?**

 **Nina: I feel... lost. I almost ran away, before I realized I'd have no idea what to do, where to go.**

 **Elise: Don't you like those stories you write?**

 **Nina: Elise! *blushing like crazy* I could never do that for a living! Who'd be into such sick fantasies of mine?**

 **Elise: You'd be surprised... We could try and get it published. Besides, dear... You're older than me, now. Even I'm not sure what I want to do... Besides being your family, of course... Taking care of Chester and you guys is what I want right now...**

 **Nina: But what about when we leave home?**

 **Elise: I don't... know. I'd just miss you. For a long, long time...**

 **Nina: Auntie...**

 **Elise: But don't you worry about me now, Nina. Let's talk to Jakob, see if he knows a publisher or two.**

 **Nina: R-really!?**

 **Elise: Of course. I want you to be happy. You're my daughter now, too.**

 **Nina: ...Thanks, auntie.**

 **A:**

 **Nina: Can you believe it!? Butlers Gone Wild was published!?**

 **Elise: And it's a hit amongst the noblemen. The lonely bachelors and many wives, too...**

 **Nina: I'm so excited! What should I do next!?**

 **Elise: Write about your father and Kaden. I bet that'd be cute...**

 **Nina: Elise... Did you read my last one?**

 **Elise: Yeah, why?**

 **Nina: I mean... Wasn't it a bit much?**

 **Elise: I enjoyed it. Aika's art was flawless, and the sentences you put together got my heart racing. I could feel the tense atmosphere, every touch...**

 **Nina: Auntie! That's... Thank you, b-but...**

 **Elise: It's fine, dear. Anything you write, I'll be there to try it out. Okay?**

 **Nina: ...Elise...**

 **Elise: I'm serious. You're my daughter, and you'll get all the treatment Camerrin gets, too. You and Aika both...**

 **Nina: ...Elise... *crying a little* Thanks, Mom!**

 **Elise: Your very welcome, Nina.**

 **Elise-Aika**

 **C:**

 **Aika: *silently drawing by herself***

 **Elise: Aika, there you are. It's nearly dinner.**

 **Aika: Oh... Sorry, mother.**

 **Elise: Mother? You're already calling me that, huh?**

 **Aika: You asked... It would be rude of me not to...**

 **Elise: It's not about rudeness, Aika. I just said you could. You do what feels natural...**

 **Aika: Oh... Okay... Mom.**

 **Elise: You're a sweet girl, Aika. What are you drawing?**

 **Aika: My own story. The one about two sisters...**

 **Elise: Oh, can I see? Can I see?**

 **Aika: S-sure... *hands her the notebook, open to the latest page***

 **Elise: Wow, this is... beautiful. And detailed. Maybe don't show your father this.**

 **Aika: Which one...?**

 **Elise: Chester. Zero might not be upset by this... Hehehe!**

 **Aika: Oh... Okay.**

 **Elise: Still, this is amazing. How did you get this much detail?**

 **Aika: Observation. I can do it easier than Nina. I don't make noise.**

 **Elise: I-is that so...? *sweat by her right eyebrow* Try not to get caught, dear. Now, let's go. Dinner is waiting!**

 **Aika: Okay, mom...**

 **B:**

 **Elise: Aika... What are you doing in here?**

 **Aika: I'm drawing.**

 **Elise: In a prison cell?**

 **Aika: No one thinks to check here. I need my time to myself to draw this. Nina keeps trying to peek.**

 **Elise: Have you... not shown her your work yet?**

 **Aika: I can't... It would disgust her.**

 **Elise: Aika... Even if she hated it, Nina wouldn't want to hurt you. She loves you...**

 **Aika: Not the way I want...**

 **Elise: ...! Aika, you don't mean...**

 **Aika: Did you think my story had no allusions to real life?**

 **Elise: ...But Aika... She's your sister. Your twin...**

 **Aika: And she's perfect as she is... Never knowing how I feel. I know it's wrong, it's... bad. And I won't act on it.**

 **Elise: Aika...**

 **Aika: I'll behave. As I always do... Okay?**

 **Elise: Okay... If you... If you want to ever talk to me... or for me to just listen... I'll be here.**

 **Aika: Thanks, mom...**

 **Elise: Alright... Just... Remember to come down for dinner.**

 **Aika: I will.**

 **A:**

 **Aika: Mom.**

 **Elise: Oh, Aika... You came to talk?**

 **Aika: I came to thank you. For... everything.**

 **Elise: But... Why are your bags packed?**

 **Aika: I finally agreed to show her my art, and she ran away. I tried calling out to her, but... She just hid. So I'm striking out on my own. I can't frighten her any longer.**

 **Elise: Absolutely not!**

 **Aika: Mom... You've never raised your voice before... Did I do bad?**

 **Elise: *glomp* Don't run away! We'd all miss you so terribly!**

 **Aika: But Nina...**

 **Elise: She loves you! She might be frightened, maybe she's speechless or confused... but she'd never abandon you!**

 **Aika: You don't know that...**

 **Elise: I do! Nina's too pure-hearted to abandon you like that...**

 **Aika: ...Do you really think that?**

 **Elise: I know it, Aika... Please, don't leave... Nina would miss you terribly.**

 **Aika: ...Fine. I will wait... Even if it's painful...**

 **Elise: It won't be... She'll accept you as you are, like you have her. Okay? *hug***

 **Aika: Elise... Thank you...**

 **Elise-Camerrin**

 **C:**

 **Elise: Camerrin? Camerrin, where are you?**

 **Camerrin: Here, mother... Um... What is it?**

 **Elise: Camerrin, what's wrong? You're always hiding from me, silly! I wanted to play with you!**

 **Camerrin: Why? I'm not a child anymore...**

 **Elise: But you're my son. You'll always be my kid, Camerrin.**

 **Camerrin: Except when I get you killed...**

 **Elise: Huh? What'd you say? Speak up for Mom, okay?**

 **Camerrin: I said... Look, does it truly matter?**

 **Elise: Well... I guess not. Now put a smile on your face, we're going out! I planned a big day with everyone!**

 **Camerrin: O-oh... That sounds... fun. Yeah.**

 **Elise: Good! Now get dressed! We're going!**

 **Camerrin: Uh... Mom... W-waaaaait!**

 **B:**

 **Camerrin: Mom, that was embarrassing...**

 **Elise: Good. You need a little coddling every now and then...**

 **Camerrin: I don't need you to watch me so closely! And especially not to wipe my face during dinner...**

 **Elise: I'm sorry, Camerrin. I didn't get to baby you when you were a baby...**

 **Camerrin: I'm quite aware, Mother.**

 **Elise: Camerrin, don't take that tone with me, mister!**

 **Camerrin: Sorry, mom.**

 **Elise: What's wrong with being a child? I'm your mom. I want to do things for you like that. Is that wrong?**

 **Camerrin: No, but it... It makes me feel... guilty.**

 **Elise: What? Why?**

 **Camerrin: It's... Stupid.**

 **Elise: If it means anything to you, it's not. Really, Camerrin. You can tell me anything.**

 **Camerrin: I... I know, Mom. If I ever can... I will. Okay? So don't worry about me.**

 **Elise: Alright... But I'm watching you. I'm here for you, got it?**

 **Camerrin: Haha... Yes, Mother, I understand. No need to pout.**

 **Elise: Good boy. Have a cookie!**

 **A:**

 **Camerrin: Mom... I need to ask you something, finally...**

 **Elise: What is it, dear? Your face is pale... Do you need healing? I'll get my staff!**

 **Camerrin: Healing? N-no... I wanted to talk to you, finally. And get this off my chest.**

 **Elise: What is it, son?**

 **Camerrin: You see... Hrm. This is... hard for me to say...**

 **Elise: You have all the time you need, Camerrin. I'm here.**

 **Camerrin: I... Do you... do you resent me?**

 **Elise: What!? Why would I ever resent you!?**

 **Camerrin: You died... because of... me.**

 **Elise: Camerrin... I didn't die because of you, I did it for you. There's a big difference.**

 **Camerrin: But why...**

 **Elise: Camerrin, it was an accident, a sad incident, nothing more.**

 **Camerrin: Why!? Why of all people did it have to be you!? Why did you bring me into a world that could throw you away so cruelly!? All I wanted was you back, Mother!**

 **Elise: Camerrin, come here...**

 **Camerrin: *clutching her* Why did the world take you from me...? Was I a bad son!?**

 **Elise: No, Camerrin. You're not. The fact you care so much should tell you you're not.**

 **Camerrin: ...So why... Why did you, the kindest person I know, have to... Every waking moment I'm with you, I've been hating myself more... The fact that I...**

 **Elise: The world can be a cruel place, Camerrin. Even I had to grow up someday...**

 **Camerrin: ...Mom...**

 **Elise: I felt... horrible, when I passed. Like I abandoned you and your father. I fell into hopelessness; begging to go back, to be with you again. I'm just thankful to be with you two again... Camerrin... Please... Don't cry for me. I've shed enough tears for... the both of us...**

 **Camerrin: Come here... Mom. *hug***

 **Elise: I love you sooo much... Please, don't be sad for me... Just be with me and your father, okay?**

 **Camerrin: O-okay... I will. I love you.**

 **Elise: I love you, too, Cammy.**

 **Elise-Inari**

 **C:**

 **Inari: Elise, would you play with me?**

 **Elise: Yes! That sounds fun!**

 **Inari: Good. I have a game in mind, but I need your help. And Zero's...**

 **Elise: Really? Is it a secret mission?**

 **Inari: ...You could say that.**

 **Elise: Can I be your partner, then?**

 **Inari: We're all partners, but you'll be the senior one, okay?**

 **Elise: Yay~!**

 **...**

 **Inari: Thoughts?**

 **Elise: I like it! This sounds fun!**

 **Inari: Indeed. A getaway like this will be fanciful, even for one like me...**

 **Elise: What do you mean?**

 **Inari: I've never been to a beach before. It'll be... fun.**

 **Elise: Oh! Do you know how to swim?**

 **Inari: No... I've never been swimming before.**

 **Elise: Oh! Okay, I'll show you how!**

 **Inari: Thank you, Elise... You're very kind...**

 **B:**

 **Inari: Are you certain about this? *ears twitch as she looks down at her pure white onesie bikini***

 **Elise: It'll be fine, come on... *pulls her into the river***

 **Inari: Ahh! It's cold! *jumps onto shore a few feet back***

 **Elise: Yeah, that's good! Come on, it's not that bad is it? Aren't you hot with all that fur?**

 **Inari: Chester may agree... Hmph. Fine... *wading in***

 **Elise: There you go...**

 **Inari: I'm just glad they sell tailhole swimsuits... Otherwise, I'd be far more uncomfortable.**

 **Elise: Hahaha, true... Your tail looks so fluffy, though. A shame to get it soaked.**

 **Inari: It's fine. I must survive this. If we were to battle at sea, and I drowned, that would be a very sad experience.**

 **Elise: ...Don't joke like that... I'd be sad, too...**

 **Inari: No worries, dear. I'll remain by your side throughout this. If I ever were to leave your side, I know you all would wish my safe return.**

 **Elise: Of course, Inari... We love you!**

 **Inari: ...I know, dear.**

 **Elise: Okay, first up! The backstroke!**

 **Inari: What about the foxy paddle?**

 **Elise: We have to start strong! Anyone can flail wildly!**

 **Inari: Perhaps if they raise their job level, perhaps...**

 **A:**

 **Elise: Inari, you're doing it!**

 **Inari: Finally... I feel great, just floating here contentedly, though...**

 **Elise: Heehee! Inari, you should believe in yourself more. Just like Chester and I do!**

 **Inari: Elise...**

 **Elise: Really, Inari... With how you've helped us, and helped me... Teaching me magic, letting me see my family...**

 **Inari: Chester did that, dear. I was merely a guide.**

 **Elise: But you showed him how. You believed in him, in us. And that means so much with how scary our world is now... What your friends and you have been through. How you've been hurt... You're my heroes. Staying strong, a smile on your lips.**

 **Inari: That is... I'm certain Kaden would have sufficed, too.**

 **Elise: But you've done more since then. Spent time with us, loved with us, laughed with us... You're like a big sis to me, Inari... I love you.**

 **Inari: Elise... I care for you, too. You're like the younger sister I always wanted... Izanai was more like a daughter, but you... You can be my sister, okay?**

 **Elise: Yaaaay~! Let's bring everyone else swimming next time, okay!? We'll go to the beach and have a blast!**

 **Inari: It's a promise, Elise. I'd love it.**


	43. Robert, Supports II

Author's Note: Even when I intend to take extended breaks (working on one project so long burns you out, yo), I do have back up stuff to post. Remember; doing supports with everyone, even with the intent of being friends, means nothing in Fire Emblem. :P

 **Robert's Team**

 **Robert, Felicia, Lucina, Rinkah, Maribelle, Panne, Emma, Shade, Nyx, Camilla, Selena, Beruka, Kyouko, Marisa, Amelia, Reina, Mikoto, Hinoka, Setsuna, Corrin, Azura, Sakura, Orochi, Peri, Izanai, Yuzu, Sara**

 **Robert-Camilla**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Okay, so the concrete is in place. My room should be completely sealed off from the rest of the castle.**

 **Camilla: Isn't this a little overboard, Robert?**

 **Robert: Gaaaaaah! Camilla!?**

 **Camilla: Yes, dear? Is something the matter?**

 **Robert: Why are you in here!? What are you doing!?**

 **Camilla: Lucina suspected you might react which such drastic measures, considering... When the hammering started, I came in through the window with Malvado's help.**

 **Robert: The windows? Damn, can't seal those off from fliers. Maybe I can install something to get rid of them...**

 **Camilla: Or you can spend time with everyone normally.**

 **Robert: If I go and do that-**

 **Camilla: *pulls him to her chest, petting him* You can't live life hiding in here. And the rest of us, we'll miss you if you lock yourself away.**

 **Robert: Camilla, are you unaware of the things I've unintentionally done? Hell, with what happened with Sara, I already feel enough guilt!**

 **Camilla: Then stop feeling guilty. You can feel how you want, do what you want. This is your life.**

 **Robert: But-**

 **Camilla: You told me I can't help being myself; that I can't stop loving Corrin and defending her, even if it means killing others... Shouldn't you accept yourself too?**

 **Robert: It's... not that easy.**

 **Camilla: But as your Queen, I will make it so. Whether you like it or not.**

 **Robert: W-what?**

 **Camilla: I want you to be happy, dear. No matter what I must do; even if it's unethical.**

 **Robert: Camilla, please, just stop! I don't deserve this, any of this! I'm just...**

 **Camilla: You're just the man who spared my life, who spared my retainers. You're the one who saved Beruka at the cost of Lucina's love, the one who forgave me after I killed her to betray you for Corrin. You let me live; you let me be with Corrin again, you saved my retainers, and even now you try to run from the others to stop the pain... You don't have to love just one person, Robert. Can't you understand that!?**

 **Robert: The concept isn't the problem, the practice is! It feels wrong to... To...**

 **Camilla: You're married to Sara now. You can't run from that commitment. And if you're still going to marry Lucina because of how you feel, why not go all the way?**

 **Robert: ...That's not even fighting fair, Camilla.**

 **Camilla: It is if I love you, you stubborn fool.**

 **Robert: Camilla, I... Maybe you're right. Not sure how... Well, how anyone will take this...**

 **Camilla: I'll protect you, come what may. Now, hurry up and get to work.**

 **Robert: If you want, but... This won't end well.**

 **Camilla: We'll see about that. *crushes the wall with her ax* Now let's go share the good word.**

 **Robert: I can't believe I love you... I just want to emphasize it's not about your looks, though.**

 **Camilla: I never suspected that, hun. Although I'm certain how I look doesn't hurt...?**

 **Robert: You're beautiful, Camilla. But so is your soul.**

 **Camilla: Hahaha, you are sentimental, huh?**

 **Robert: *blushing* Shush your face, 'Big Sis'.**

 **Robert-Marisa**

 **C:(Deep Realms)**

 **Robert: My hand's still hurting... You swing hard, even when I block...**

 **Marisa: Don't patronize me. You still win by three counts.**

 **Robert: Just barely. You're progressing far further than I am.**

 **Marisa: I've had enough of your sweet talk. I'm heading to my room.**

 **Robert: You don't have to. We could eat dinner together, once Amelia comes back from her shower.**

 **Marisa: You're a persistent fool, but a fool nonetheless.**

 **Robert: If you're sure, I'll leave you alone.**

 **Marisa: ...What, really? Never mind that, I'm leaving.**

 **Robert: Night, Marisa.**

 **B:(Deep Realms)**

 **Marisa: I'm done training for the night. I'll be going to bed now.**

 **Robert: Whatever...**

 **Marisa: ...What's wrong with you?**

 **Robert: More than you might suspect, less than it feels like.**

 **Marisa: You've changed since I met you. You're acting weird now. I'd prefer you were your older, albeit more annoying self.**

 **Robert: No thank you, Marisa. Those days are over. I'm... over.**

 **Marisa: So you say. Get up; maybe a sparring match or two will fix you up.**

 **Robert: Do I have to?**

 **Marisa: Get up.**

 **...**

 **Robert: There, I won. Leave me be now.**

 **Marisa: How... did you get that much stronger? I've trained longer than you have.**

 **Robert: Because a lack of self-preservation allows for unconventional combat. I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Marisa: What about Amelia? She's making dinner.**

 **Robert: Like you cared before. Goodnight.**

 **A:(Deep Realms)**

 **Marisa: Sit down, we're eating together tonight.**

 **Robert: No, we're not.**

 **Marisa: *grabs his arm* That wasn't a request.**

 **Robert: And if I resist?**

 **Marisa: I'll force you.**

 **Robert: Try me.**

 **...**

 **Marisa: Ugh!**

 **Robert: Oh, I won again. So surprising, much tension.**

 **Marisa: ...What's become of you? You're definitely not normal!**

 **Robert: What do you care? You never did before. The fact you even care enough to stop me is a joke.**

 **Marisa: What you're doing isn't good for you!**

 **Robert: I left you alone when you wanted it.**

 **Marisa: Is this because of Lucina!? Because you lost her?**

 **Robert: Bite your tongue.**

 **Marisa: That was different and you know it. Do you think she'd like what you're doing here? Do you think she'd want this for you? Because she wouldn't.**

 **Robert: How the fuck would YOU know!?**

 **Marisa: ...**

 **Robert: How would you understand anything about her!? Even I... Even I couldn't... Not before she... And now I'm here, trying to fulfill this dream with an empty heart. What more do you want from me!? Haven't I given enough?**

 **Marisa: I understand that you're hurting, that you might be blinded by pain. You need to accept the facts and move on.**

 **Robert: I... I know.**

 **Marisa: Do you?**

 **Robert: I'll stay for dinner. That's all you'll get from me. For now.**

 **Marisa: ...Thank you for seeing reason.**

 **S:(Post-Realms)**

 **Marisa: I would have beaten you in that duel.**

 **Robert: You probably would have.**

 **Marisa: Do you admit defeat?**

 **Robert: I mean, I guess? I don't see why that matters. I've always thought the best of you.**

 **Marisa: Then why? Why didn't you tell me, then, in the deep realms?**

 **Robert: I think you know the answer. I couldn't... I just...**

 **Marisa: She's back now. And she won our duel; to my surprise.**

 **Robert: Yeah, she's a strong girl. As powerful as she is lovely. What about it?**

 **Marisa: The truth is I have affection for you. Even in your darkest days, you would still try to reach out to someone like me.**

 **Robert: I was pushing you away, though.**

 **Marisa: Which is unlike you. Hence, I knew you needed someone the most.**

 **Robert: That's a weird way to put it, but perhaps you're not wrong.**

 **Marisa: You taught me much, about swordsmanship, about camaraderie... I'd like to experience the world you want to make firsthand.**

 **Robert: But at my side, right?**

 **Marisa: So will you?**

 **Robert: If you intend to be my sword, I won't stop you. But you know my circumstances right now are chaotic at best.**

 **Marisa: It suits you. I'll survive.**

 **Robert: Then... okay?**

 **Marisa: Good answer. Now hold me.**

 **Robert: You're direct, aren't you? Hahaha... So serious all the time. Lighten up.**

 **Marisa: D-don't tease me.**

 **Robert: You're cute when you blush.**

 **Marisa: I am?**

 **Robert: Don't look so surprised, Marisa. *hugs her* That's something I've known for a while now.**

 **Marisa: You are bolder than I expected.**

 **Robert-Amelia**

 **C:(Deep Realms)**

 **Amelia: Marisa's not joining us, is she?**

 **Robert: Doesn't look like it.**

 **Amelia: That's fine; we can just hang out, the two of us together.**

 **Robert: Because that's never gone awry... I'm not much in the mood for talking.**

 **Amelia: Awe, that's okay. You're a good listener.**

 **Robert: That I am. What's on your mind, Kouhai?**

 **Amelia: Well, it all started when Marisa...**

 **...**

 **Robert: Wow, that was a riveting tale. I didn't know bears could lift things.**

 **Amelia: Yeah, right? I was so glad it helped me get me back safely. He was cute, so I named him Boris.**

 **Robert:... Good to know. Glad you're high-spirited.**

 **Amelia: I sure am! Thanks for listening!**

 **B:(Deep Realms)**

 **Amelia: Robert, are you alright?**

 **Robert: Who, me? Yeah, why?**

 **Amelia: Well, I heard crying last night when I went to the bathroom. It definitely wasn't Marisa; she's stone-faced around us both.**

 **Robert: Maybe you were just imagining things.**

 **Amelia: Robert, you're... You're hurting, aren't you?**

 **Robert: Amelia, it doesn't... It's not important for you to bother with, okay? It's not something you can help me with. It's an emptiness inside me, a piece that's missing.**

 **Amelia: I don't care; I want to help you!**

 **Robert: Then just leave it, alright? It's going to take time for this, and I want it alone.**

 **Amelia: But you were there for me. This is what friends are for.**

 **Robert: We're not friends. We're barely allies. And I don't want to have this discussion with you.**

 **Amelia: Robert, you... You don't mean that... You...**

 **Robert: I'm going to bed. I know you're trying to help, but this is not the time nor place.**

 **Amelia: But this isn't good for you to keep to yourself! Can't you see that!?**

 **Robert: I said leave it.**

 **Amelia: No, I won't abandon you!**

 **Robert: Lucina said that, too. *shakes his head* Goodnight.**

 **Amelia: Please, don't go... I'll worry about you if you leave it at this.**

 **Robert: I don't care. Bother someone else, nuisance.**

 **Amelia: ...F-fine... *sniffle***

 **...**

 **Amelia: Oh, Marisa... It's just us again.**

 **Marisa: Ironic, isn't it? Forget it; let's eat.**

 **...**

 **Amelia: *hears a knock on her door* Oh, yes, Marisa, come in.**

 **Robert: Actually...**

 **Amelia: Robert? You... You look awful, have you been eating?**

 **Robert: I... I couldn't sleep, not after... Amelia. I'm sorry that I was cruel to you. That was unforgivable of me, and I had to apologize, even if... Even if... *falls to the floor, unable to stand***

 **Amelia: Robert! What's wrong with you!?**

 **Robert: Haha... No sleep and eating does that, huh? I feel like death...**

 **Amelia: It's okay, I... I'll help you out.**

 **Robert: You're... I don't deserve for you to care about me...**

 **A:(Deep Realms)**

 **Amelia: Robert, you better not be hiding in there. It's dinner time! *opens the door***

 **Robert: Amelia, you're... Why are you here?**

 **Amelia: I... came to get you. What's... going on?**

 **Robert: *twirling a white rose in his hands* I'm mourning... Regretting being born. I'm... I let her die.**

 **Amelia: Robert.**

 **Robert: Because of me, she's gone. The person I loved the most was in my arms, and I let her go. I trusted someone, and all it earned me was this hell on earth...**

 **Amelia: ...**

 **Robert: I want to die. Then I could... I could see her again. But I know if I did something like that, she'd... She'd never forgive me. So instead I just have to live and wait... Wait to die... Wait for her... to come back to me.**

 **Amelia: That's... You don't have to. You can still find happiness.**

 **Robert: But she... She was my most precious treasure! What am I without her!? *falls to his knees***

 **Amelia: *holds him* It's okay, it's okay. Just... Get it all out.**

 **Robert: *regresses to intense sobbing***

 **...**

 **Amelia: ...We may have missed dinner, but you're feeling better, I think.**

 **Robert: Or ran out of tears, whichever...**

 **Amelia: If you want, I can stay with you tonight.**

 **Robert: ...T-thank you. I... I'm glad you're here... What would I do without you?**

 **Amelia: No idea, but I am, so cheer up.**

 **Robert: Fine, fine. ...Adorable...**

 **Amelia: What?**

 **Robert: Nothing, nothing at all.**

 **S:(Post-Realms)**

 **Robert: Amelia, what are you up to this late?**

 **Amelia: Training. I have to get huge before the next all-out war in the courtyard. I'm determined to win this time!**

 **Robert: There won't be another, silly. That was-**

 **Amelia: Huge!**

 **Robert: Amelia! Calm down!**

 **Amelia: Oh, sorry. I do get a little carried away here and there.**

 **Robert: Amelia... I'm sorry for... Well, when Lucina came back, I mentioned it to you without thinking about how you felt. And that was wrong of me to do.**

 **Amelia: *Pouting* It was. I was about to confess, too!**

 **Robert: Confess to what? Stealing the cookies from the jar again?**

 **Amelia: ...Well, I did but that wasn't what I meant.**

 **Robert: Oh, what could it be? Did you break something or take something that wasn't yours?**

 **Amelia: Stop teasing me, you know what it is. I... I like you.**

 **Robert: As a Kouhai often does. *ruffles her hair* I like you, too.**

 **Amelia: W-what, really? But Lucina-**

 **Robert: I like her, too. You know that already, but... She told me, up in the afterlife, that we'd look cute together. If she was still gone, she'd have supported you, most likely.**

 **Amelia: Really? Really!?**

 **Robert: With that, I think it's fine if... If we try this out. There's no guarantees in life, but whatever comes... I know you'll be there to comfort me.**

 **Amelia: Yay! My first crush likes me back!**

 **Robert: ...I'm going to die. Hahaha!**

 **Robert-Reina**

 **C:**

 **Reina: Hah! Hiyah! Hyuh!**

 **Robert: You have excellent form, Reina. Your experience shows.**

 **Reina: Oh, is that so? Would you like to experience them firsthand?**

 **Robert: Sure, I'll go a round.**

 **...**

 **Reina: Normally I don't win when I'm on my feet.**

 **Robert: Same.**

 **Reina: You... don't fly, though.**

 **Robert: I do when I lose, as you saw... Haha... Ow!**

 **Reina: That looks bad. I must have hit you too hard. I'll go get a healer.**

 **Robert: Thank you.. But I was right. You are one of the best, haha. Looks like I just surprised you when we first met.**

 **Reina: Perhaps...**

 **B:**

 **Reina: Now I catch you training.**

 **Robert: I'm not doing particularly much. It's... difficult for me to find the time now.**

 **Reina: Oh, why is that?**

 **Robert: I like to be with others, that's all. And we're growing so large a group now... It's hard for me to spend time with everyone.**

 **Reina: That's pretty impressive, considering our numbers now. Is this why you spend time with me, too?**

 **Robert: Don't make it sound out of duty. I enjoy it. It reminds me of what I lacked in my home... Friends. For much of my childhood anyways.**

 **Reina: You were unpopular then? It's hard to imagine with how the others treat you here.**

 **Robert: Well, I was loud, and sensitive, and... Hard to get along with. So I became a doormat, like you see now. It sucks to be a human punching bag, and I'm trying to change, but...**

 **Reina: Ah, so that is how it is. You defer to others. Is it because you fear them abandoning you?**

 **Robert: Yeah, sounds like me. ...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into this. What have you been up to?**

 **Reina: Considering warning my parents. About Yukimura, and... his actions. They might need to know.**

 **Robert: But you haven't talked to them in forever... I'll do it for you, if you'd like.**

 **Reina: You know of my conflict with them?**

 **Robert: I know about everybody. But I'd love to know more... Anything you're fine talking about anyways.**

 **Reina: I will remember that, thanks. I'd like to see them again myself...**

 **Robert: Then so be it. If you want, we can stop for that.**

 **Reina: ...Thank you.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Wearing an apron and preparing food? Is this not a rare sight?**

 **Reina: It's my duty this week. I like to contribute just as much as the others. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm of no use.**

 **Robert: You know, I forget that a lot. That you're senior to us... Not that that matters; you're still our friend.**

 **Reina: A friend, is it? Even though I scare some of you with my combat?**

 **Robert: I mean, so does Camilla, and Peri, and Beruka to some extent. It's alright to enjoy fighting; hell, it's exhilarating for me, too. I just find more in life to enjoy, and I'm glad you seem to be as well.**

 **Reina: That is very wise of you to think that way. Normally, you're much more airheaded than that.**

 **Robert: A bit sad to admit it, but yes, I am.**

 **Reina: Just another of your charms, I'm sure. Even Mikoto has decided to follow you. She's a discerning person of taste, despite her moments.**

 **Robert: That so... She seems to make everyone around her appreciate the world more. Haha... Still, you're charming at times, too. Especially now, working so diligently for our sakes.**

 **Reina: No need to joke at my expense, I know I look silly.**

 **Robert: Maybe a little, haha. But it's not bad.**

 **Reina: Be careful, or I'll make you wear one, too.**

 **Robert: Okay, okay, I'll stop.**

 **S:**

 **Reina: Robert, I came to talk to you.**

 **Robert: About what?**

 **Reina: It's just something I need to get off of my chest.**

 **Robert: Your armor? ...Wait, bad joke, sorry. It was funnier when Magnus said it.**

 **Reina: Hmhmhm, I'm sure. That aside, I wanted to ask you honestly on something.**

 **Robert: Go ahead, I'm an open book.**

 **Reina: Can you imagine someone like me settling down?**

 **Robert: Settling down? Like, retiring to some pleasant home somewhere?**

 **Reina: You could say that.**

 **Robert: Honestly, no. Not just that you like fighting but... You're more passionate than that; you like to be active, to live life. I can't imagine you going on such a quiet adventure.**

 **Reina: That was about what I expected to hear. Or, no... Maybe it's better that way.**

 **Robert: That being said... If you just meant, getting married or loving someone, go for it. There's no barriers you can't soar over.**

 **Reina: That is... Even if I confessed, I wouldn't... They'd never accept.**

 **Robert: I don't think so. It's not like you to be so passive, Reina. You can ask them; just be straight and let your feelings show.**

 **Reina: It's not that easy...**

 **Robert: Reina, you reunited with your parents. And when we were there, you were trembling. But even with all that fear, you proved you could. I have no doubt in my mind you can't achieve what you want.**

 **Reina: You believe that, really? But...**

 **Robert: But what?**

 **Reina: I'm not young like the others. I'm older than them; I'm not sure I could even still have children...**

 **Robert: So what? That's not important. Not to the right people.**

 **Reina: I'm scarred. I'm not pretty or intelligent, just experienced in killing and suffering.**

 **Robert: That makes you all the more deserving of being loved.**

 **Reina: That's what you think?**

 **Robert: Yes, I do... I mean, I care for you, Reina. You're there for me, and I'll be with you. However you want me to be there.**

 **Reina: Robert... *sheds a tear* I never thought I'd hear words like those...**

 **Robert: Then you've no worries. I love you, Reina. All of you.**

 **Reina: I love you, too.**

 **Robert: Then it's settled. Now, come here... *hugs Reina* It's alright...**

 **Robert-Mikoto**

 **C:**

 **Robert: Queen Mikoto, how are you?**

 **Mikoto: Robert, yes? There's no need to refer to me as Queen now. I think it's clear I've retired for the time being.**

 **Robert: You still have that official aura about you, though.**

 **Mikoto: *laughs* Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. I worked hard when I managed Hoshido, but it's much more difficult than it seems.**

 **Robert: I was hoping you could instruct me, since you have experience. I want to be a leader that others can look to, and trust. I know I'm not like you; so forgiving and able to try to spread peace. I wish I could be... But there's a part of me that can't forgive Nohr.**

 **Mikoto: I understand the anger inside of you. It is one I've seen when I look into Takumi's eyes, or Hinoka's. There is resentment there, for good reason. However, you have come to me to ask for help, and that is a sign of change itself. I'd be happy to help.**

 **Robert: Thank you, Quee... Mikoto. Sorry if I'm still stiff. Your presence is... kind of awe inspiring.**

 **Mikoto: Oh, that won't last. Orochi has some stories that might surprise you, hahaha!**

 **Robert: Well, maybe so.**

 **B:**

 **Mikoto: You've certainly been studying. I didn't learn things as you do; history and law seem to be your passion.**

 **Robert: Maybe a little. It's useful to understand the world; not from a scientific or a mathematical level, though those are impressive. I just like understanding people; it can make the evil things they do seem more sensible.**

 **Mikoto: Even with your judgement of others, you still try to bridge that gap to understand. Yes, that is a very important thing to have as a ruler.**

 **Robert: You make it look easy. You bring smiles to people and... Well, you're simply amazing, handling what you do. I'm glad that... That I could... Well...**

 **Mikoto: I died, didn't I? In the original timeline.**

 **Robert: Right... You must have told Orochi you knew it would come soon.**

 **Mikoto: But now here I am. For so long, I accepted my fate, but now it's lost to even Orochi.**

 **Robert: That's great... Right? You aren't upset over that, I hope. Life is an adventure.**

 **Mikoto: Indeed. However, I think you were going to say... That you were glad you could... what? Meet me? Or perhaps... Did your intervention save me?**

 **Robert: I can't say that, but... I'm glad you're safe. When I saw you die, when Corrin and Hinoka and Takumi and Sakura and Ryoma lost you... It hurt me. You didn't, never deserved that end.**

 **Mikoto: That's kind of you to say, but... You're not responsible for me, or anyone else. That is a burden you shouldn't have to carry.**

 **Robert: Wrong, Mikoto. If I become the Emperor, the man who will protect this world, everyone will be my subject. And that means it's my sole duty to protect them!**

 **Mikoto: You sure have determination. I'll remember that.**

 **Robert: As you wish. Now, let's take a break. Fancy some tea?**

 **Mikoto: I'd like that.**

 **A:**

 **Mikoto: Robert, you seem quite distressed.**

 **Robert: You could say that, yes.**

 **Mikoto: Is it about Camilla's proposal?**

 **Robert: Yeah, it is. Camilla's right; I don't hate the thought of being with her, or Hinoka. But Hinoka... She shouldn't have to do this for the sake of her people.**

 **Mikoto: But a ruler must do all to protect her subjects. Hinoka is willing to make a sacrifice for her Hoshidans. She's a headstrong girl, but... I think you can be trusted to make her happy.**

 **Robert: ...There you go, cheering me up. That's a nice way to think of it, but...**

 **Mikoto: It seems to me you may already love her.**

 **Robert: I spent a lot of time with her where I know you all from. I thought she was wonderful; she's strong, but kind. Harsh, but tender. Fierce, but compromising. Even when the worst could happen... She made a valiant Queen.**

 **Mikoto: She certainly may be young, but one day, she would be an excellent monarch. But you're worried for her happiness.**

 **Robert: You'd know. You are perceptive; it's like I can't hide anything from you, can I?**

 **Mikoto: It seems like it. *she laughs***

 **Robert: Mikoto... I have to say, you're so strong. I admire you.**

 **Mikoto: Oh? Where is this coming from?**

 **Robert: You were there when... When I lost Lucina the second time. And in the Deep Realms, I was broken. But you... You lost Anankos to his own ills, and then had to lose Sumeragi too. I... I want to make the world a better place exactly for people like you. You deserved happiness, and he did, too...**

 **Mikoto: It was painful. For a time, I felt lost. Sumeragi saved me from the devastation. And then... Losing Corrin and Sumeragi that day hurt me so, and more when I knew the cause. But I could be helpful; I could protect my family, my people. And I could love them with everything I had.**

 **Robert: Yeah... You knew that you could still do good, and it kept you going. I aspire to achieve that kind of fire in me as well.**

 **Mikoto: Keep on with what you've been doing and learning. Life is about growth, and you have plenty left yet.**

 **Robert: Thank you again, Mikoto. I'm thankful to be friends with you.**

 **Mikoto: Likewise, Robert.**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Mikoto, I've come to ask you for permission.**

 **Mikoto: Permission for what?**

 **Robert: Well, I've gone and foolishly fallen in love with someone close to you, and I'd like to know if you would allow me to... make my move, you might say.**

 **Mikoto: Ooh, that's intriguing. Corrin? Sakura? Hinoka? Or is it Azura? I'm excited to find out.**

 **Robert: Would you rather I tell you now or...**

 **Mikoto: Or will it be all of them? Hahahaha... That would make me pity you, honestly. I have a hard time raising them, let alone taking that kind of responsibility with them.**

 **Robert: I'm glad you find it so amusing.**

 **Mikoto: It's all in good fun, Robert. Of course, you have my permission; and my best wishes. I trust you to do right by them.**

 **Robert: Alright, then... I've decided.**

 **Mikoto: That is good, to have resolution.**

 **Robert: Queen... No, Mikoto. Would you be with me?**

 **Mikoto: W-what!? Robert, is this a joke?**

 **Robert: Not at all. Ever since I met you, I've enjoyed every moment. You're a wonderful mother, a kind ruler, a loving, compassionate person, and you've been through so much. I admire you, I adore you... I have grown to love you.**

 **Mikoto: Robert, that is... You know my daughter has a fondness for you, yes? Corrin, she talks of you often.**

 **Robert: I do, but that doesn't weird me out. You told me to be me. To accept my faults and reflect on myself. To do what I feel is best. And this is what's best. Being honest with you.**

 **Mikoto: You have taken to my teachings well.**

 **Robert: It's fine if you shoot me down, Mikoto. It might seem weird. Maybe you still love Sumeragi, but... I had to try.**

 **Mikoto: Sumeragi told me when he proposed how he knew the Hoshidans might villainize me, react to me with animosity. I told him I wasn't worth risking a rebellion over, but he whisked me to the chapel despite my warnings. And I see in your eyes the same determination he had.**

 **Robert: Only if you say yes.**

 **Mikoto: ...Yes, Robert. I'd enjoy being with you... If you'll have me.**

 **Robert: *kisses her forehead* I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Mikoto. I love you.**

 **Mikoto: *hugs him back* And I you, Robert... I never thought I'd get to say this...**

 **Robert: You get to, though. And I'm happy you chose me, too.**

 **Robert-Hinoka**

 **C:**

 **Hinoka: Hey. I want a sparring partner. You'll do fine.**

 **Robert: You're on a pegasus, though.**

 **Hinoka: So? It'll be good practice for you. And besides, I have some aggression to get out on you.**

 **Robert:What did I do this time!?**

 **Hinoka: Come on, it'll be fun.**

 **Robert: For you!**

 **...**

 **Hinoka: Gh... You're still better than I thought.**

 **Robert: I'd hope so. You have years of experience over me. So I trained in the Deep Realms for a year. I could barely handle Camilla when she's holding back, haha!**

 **Hinoka: The Deep Realms, eh? That makes sense, then.**

 **Robert: I retreated there after... Well, some things happened, and I had to clear my head. Certainly you know the feeling. You joined the army to save Corrin, right?**

 **Hinoka: So you know about me, then.**

 **Robert: Yes, I do.**

 **Hinoka: Well, that must be good for you, then. I'll be on my way now.**

 **Robert: Don't be a stranger... I'm here, if you ever want to talk...**

 **Hinoka: Yeah, sure... I'll remember that.**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Hinoka, tending to the pegasi I see. Emma's been glad to have someone else to talk to about that. She's excitable, isn't she?**

 **Hinoka: Yes, she is. It's almost like having another little sister around.**

 **Robert: You mean, other than Azura? And Corrin? And Sakura?**

 **Hinoka: I mostly meant Sakura. Corrin and Azura can take to themselves quite well.**

 **Robert: Understandable.**

 **Hinoka: Is there something else?**

 **Robert: No, no... I'll go.**

 **...**

 **Hinoka: Wait. I... I'm sorry. I know that I've been... difficult. It's not your fault, honestly. I just... With how I first heard of you, it's hard not to see you as an invader, as a bad guy.**

 **Robert: You can think of me as you want, Hinoka. I'm not going to force you to pretend to like me.**

 **Hinoka: I know, and that's why it's unfair of me. You have treated me with the utmost respect, and I've only repaid you in distrust and distancing myself. That's no way to treat someone who's trying to build bridges.**

 **Robert: I get it, Hinoka. You're who you are; the fiery red-headed princess. You watch over your siblings and protect them in Ryoma's stead, and you care deeply for your troops as well. There's a reason I find pride in fighting beside you.**

 **Hinoka: You sound more than just prideful, Robert.**

 **Robert: Oh, you think so? I don't know what you mean.**

 **Hinoka: So, since you're here, how about another round? I've got some energy to burn after feeding the pegasi.**

 **Robert: You're on.**

 **A:**

 **Hinoka: That was a fine match. You've been improving as much as I have, but I finally bested you!**

 **Robert: Yeah, you did. My arms still hurt from all that swinging.**

 **Hinoka: My speed is my strong suit now, it seems. Still, I thank you for the experiences fighting. Your unconventional battle style has taught me a lot.**

 **Robert: Flailing wildly has its downsides, but it's less predictable. Still, even my refined attacks don't do much against you now.**

 **Hinoka: Perhaps you should redouble your efforts.**

 **Robert: But then I wouldn't get as much time to spend with you.**

 **Hinoka: Oh, is that why?**

 **Robert: It is. I like spending time with you.**

 **Hinoka: Then perhaps you can enlighten me on your world; is there a reason you find this one so much better?**

 **Robert: Well... It's not like my world is purely bad. It's got good things, too. I just never fit in there; people consider me weird, eccentric, out of place. Chester, Magnus, and I never truly fit in all the time.**

 **Hinoka: I mean, you three are odd...**

 **Robert: Compared to everyone here though? Hahaha... I'm just thankful I saved Mikoto. Were it not for our intervention, she might have been lost because of Garon and Anankos...**

 **Hinoka: ...It is true she is alive thanks to you. That is a debt I won't repay easily. Which is why I...**

 **Robert: You didn't agree to Camilla's plan because of that, did you? Hinoka, you don't owe me for doing what's right.**

 **Hinoka: It's not just that. I also have to protect the Hoshidan people...**

 **Robert: You're a Hoshidan, too, Hinoka. And your happiness matters, too.**

 **Hinoka: But-**

 **Robert: I don't care if I have to pacify them one by one. If it takes years. I won't make you sacrifice your freedom for something so arbitrary.**

 **Hinoka: ...Robert. Thank you. The thought means a lot to me.**

 **Robert: You're welcome, Princess Hinoka. How about another round?**

 **Hinoka: Sure!**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Hinoka... Why are we here at such a late hour? Is it for another match?**

 **Hinoka: You could say that, but it's not that exactly.**

 **Robert: I didn't offend you in some way, did I?**

 **Hinoka: No, no, you're fine. It's me; I have something I need to do. And... Damn it! I thought I'd be braver than this.**

 **Robert: Hinoka... What could you be afraid of? You're amazing, you stand up to anyone, even the Nohrian Royal Family, without batting an eye.**

 **Hinoka: This is different! On the battlefield, we mask ourselves to fight for our own. But here, right now, I can't mask what I feel; the anxiety.**

 **Robert: Then don't. It's okay to be afraid. I might be afraid, but I can say it. I love you, Hinoka.**

 **Hinoka: Wh-what!? What did you just say!?**

 **Robert: I have for a long time. Even when I met you and you tried to destroy me, you impressed me. And even now, you timidly holding your hands together struggling to find the right words is adorable to me.**

 **Hinoka: You can't be serious... This is... We hardly knew each other...**

 **Robert: That won't stop me from feeling how I do. I've never complained about having to marry you... Because I wanted to. I just wanted you to like me, too.**

 **Hinoka: You must be so glad Camilla suggested it, then.**

 **Robert: I am now. And only if you say yes.**

 **Hinoka: I said I would, didn't I? I'm just happy about it, now.**

 **Robert: I'm glad, Hinoka. *hugs her* Hinoka... I'm thankful to have met you.**

 **Hinoka: And I, you...**

 **Robert-Setsuna**

 **C:**

 **Setsuna: Oh... This is bad...**

 **Robert: Setsuna? Why are you in our pitfall trap?**

 **Setsuna: I saw meat. I reached for it. It was bait again...**

 **Robert: It was on top of a bunch of leaves, precariously. How did you not...Whatever, grab my hand.**

 **Setsuna: Uh... Okay.**

 **...**

 **Robert: I knew you had an affinity for traps, but this is a little obscene. That was the third time this week. And it's Monday.**

 **Setsuna: I'm sorry. Hinoka usually saves me though, so I'm only gone for a day or two.**

 **Robert: Setsuna... Man, we have to teach you how to avoid them. Actually, no... Better, I'll just accompany you from now on.**

 **Setsuna: Oh... Okay. I'd like to not be alone hunting.**

 **Robert: I've got your back. Together, we won't mess this up.**

 **Setsuna: Yay.**

 **B:**

 **Setsuna: There's a rabbit. *shoots it down* See?**

 **Robert: Damn, your eyesight is impressive. How'd you see that?**

 **Setsuna: It moved too quickly. Let's go.**

 **Robert: Watch your step! *grabs Setsuna* You almost fell into a trap again.**

 **Setsuna: Oh... Thank you.**

 **Robert: You have to be more careful than that, Setsuna. If something happened to you...**

 **Setsuna: I'll be okay. Hinoka finds me. I won't be lost for long.**

 **Robert: ...If you're sure, but I'm still joining you.**

 **Setsuna: Okay... You're still holding onto me.**

 **Robert: What!? Oh, sorry. *lets her hand go* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!**

 **Setsuna: It's okay. You just wanted to help.**

 **Robert: Still... Let's go get that rabbit now, shall we?**

 **Setsuna: Yeah.**

 **...**

 **Setsuna: I caught a lot of targets this time... Not getting trapped is really nice...**

 **Robert: See, it's... good. Besides, I like to spend time outdoors here. The wilderness is breathtaking here...**

 **Setsuna: It is, huh? I don't always notice how pretty it looks... *a leaf falls onto her head***

 **Robert: Awe, that's cute.**

 **Setsuna: What? The leaf... *takes it off* It's... so fragile.**

 **Robert: You're amused by the most random things, aren't you? Hahaha!**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Setsuna, where did you go!?**

 **Setsuna: Down here.**

 **Robert: Oh... Give me your hand.**

 **Setsuna: *reaches out***

 **Robert: *falls in after her* Ow!**

 **Setsuna: Oh... Are you okay?**

 **Robert: Am I okay? Are you okay!? I landed on you, and... Um... *gets up hastily and helps her to her feet* We're stuck in here together now.**

 **Setsuna: Don't worry. Hinoka will save us. Tomorrow.**

 **Robert: ...Great, I can hardly wait.**

 **...**

 **Robert: Setsuna... It's f-f-freezing out here.**

 **Setsuna: Y-yes... It normally gets this c-c-cold.**

 **Robert: Sit next to me. We can huddle together for warmth.**

 **Setsuna: O-okay. *blushing***

 **...**

 **Setsuna: Robert?**

 **Robert: Yeah, Setsuna?**

 **Setsuna: Thank you for coming here. With me. It's scary to be in these traps alone...**

 **Robert: Then I'm glad to be here. Anyways, we should rest. I'll shout if anything comes up.**

 **Setsuna: Thanks... *cuddles up to him***

 **Robert: C-cute... *blushes***

 **S:**

 **Robert: Setsuna! Setsuna! Where are you!?**

 **Setsuna: Robert, help!**

 **Robert: Setsuna, I can hear you! Just hold oooooooooooooon! *thud***

 **Setsuna: Hey, you didn't land on me this time.**

 **Robert: Thankfully... My leg is hurt pretty bad though. I won't be able to climb out this time.**

 **Setsuna: Oh... Sorry.**

 **Robert: It's okay, I know you have an affinity for these things. I don't blame you.**

 **Setsuna: Actually... I like getting caught now. You always come to help me.**

 **Robert: ...I should have expected that.**

 **Setsuna: And when you fall in with me, we get to stay together. And you're warm.**

 **Robert: Setsuna... If you wanted to spend time with me, you could ask.**

 **Setsuna: You're always with the others. I like our alone time.**

 **Robert: Setsuna... I swear, I'll tie you up myself if you do this to us again, haha!**

 **Setsuna: I might... like that.**

 **Robert: That's quite lewd of you...**

 **Setsuna: S-sorry.**

 **Robert: Don't be. I... I love you, Setsuna. But if you wanted special time together, just ask me. Please?**

 **Setsuna: Okay... I love you, too... Hehe! How will Lady Hinoka take this news, I wonder.**

 **Robert: ...Oh, boy... Let me break it to her, please?**

 **Setsuna: Okay.**

 **Hinoka: Break what to me?**

 **Robert: *gulps* Uh, you see...**

 **Setsuna: We're in love.**

 **Hinoka: ...Is that right?**

 **Robert: Please, wait, that's not-**

 **Hinoka: No, it's fine. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See you later.**

 **Robert: Hinoka, no! Please!**

 **Setsuna: It's okay. We'll get out together... *cuddling***

 **Robert: ...Fine, fine. I'll stay.**

 **Robert-Corrin  
C:**

 **Corrin: Hey, Robert.**

 **Robert: Corrin, there you are. I'm glad to finally support... Er, spend time with you.**

 **Corrin: Oh? You've been thinking of me?**

 **Robert: Um, maybe? I mean, that depends on what you mean. It was nothing bad; just... I think you're cool.**

 **Corrin: Why is that?**

 **Robert: You're... kind of a hero to me. I mean, to an extent, everyone here is, but you... Fighting to defend your family, even from your other one. And you wish to help others... That's something I'm proud of you for.**

 **Corrin: O-oh... That's right. You know all of these things about me, but I barely know you.**

 **Robert: Then ask me whatever you want. I'm an open book.**

 **Corrin: Oh, um... Okay. So let me see...**

 **...**

 **Corrin: Wow, that seems so counterintuitive.**

 **Robert: I know, right? It's just touching people.**

 **Corrin: I mean, when you phrase it like that...**

 **Robert: Yeah, I know. I know. So, is that it? I've gone through economics, politics, food... What's left?**

 **Corrin: Do you have any heroes?**

 **Robert: Okay, so this guy... His name is Florida man and he...**

 **B:**

 **Robert: Is that the last story you want from me?**

 **Corrin: I suppose so. Nohr Me sounds super whiny.**

 **Robert: I know, right? Why even choose that team if it's so awful?**

 **Corrin: I find it offensive they'd depict me so poorly... I love my Nohrian siblings, but to side with mass murderers... Who would knowingly do that!?**

 **Robert: Chester did. For Elise, and... Some of the others.**

 **Corrin: I understand that. I'm just glad we don't have to fight.**

 **Robert: Well, maybe Xander, but... Hopefully, he'll see reason.**

 **Corrin: So, that's enough about you. What would you like to know about me?**

 **Robert: What's your type?**

 **Corrin: My... type?**

 **Robert: What kind of guys you like.**

 **Corrin: Wh-what!? I mean... Why do you ask?**

 **Robert: I wanted to know if I had a shot.**

 **Corrin: Robert, t-that's...**

 **Robert: I... I wanted to ask you out. If that's alright with you...**

 **Corrin: Oh. If you're certain... I wouldn't mind.**

 **Robert: Really!? Cool!**

 **Corrin: I expect you're going to surprise me.**

 **Robert: Maybe I will. I will see you later. I have plans to make.**

 **Corrin: See you soon.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Doesn't this look nice? A comfortable picnic at sunset, overlooking the beautiful autumn leaves... It's serene out here.**

 **Corrin: You seem a lot... Happier now. Ever since...**

 **Robert: Yeah. I wanted to thank you for that. I... I didn't want to fall into despair, to lose myself in the pain. But Lucina.. I missed her so much. And you saved me...**

 **Corrin: Robert...**

 **Robert: You spent your wish to bring me back... But you brought her back too. Knowing that if you did that, I'd want to be with her. So I have to ask you... Why, Corrin? Why did you risk your life to bring me back?**

 **Corrin: ...Does it matter anymore?**

 **Robert: Yes, it does. I want to know why. Is that too much?**

 **Corrin: It's... not important.**

 **Robert: If it's about you, it is.**

 **Corrin: Because I love you!**

 **Robert: ...Corrin, that's...**

 **Corrin: I loved you, okay!? From the beginning, you were there for me! You supported me, you were helping me! I couldn't bear the thought of letting you die that way... Sacrificing yourself for someone else!**

 **Robert: Corrin...**

 **Corrin: And I brought her back to make you happy, okay!? Is that what you wanted to hear!? I put your happiness over mine! And it hurts.**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Corrin: ...So this... This isn't necessary. I get it. You love her... She gets to have you... *starts crying* And I get to stand by and... spectate.**

 **Robert: Corrin, you don't have to-**

 **Corrin: Forget it. It doesn't matter. You have your happy ending. I'm going to bed!**

 **Robert: Corrin! Corrin!**

 **S:**

 **Corrin: Maybe I should just... Just leave, and go on a journey of my own.**

 **Robert: Why would you do that, Corrin?**

 **Corrin: Robert... What are you doing here?**

 **Robert: Looking for you, Corrin.**

 **Corrin: Robert... Look, it's fine. I was just... overreacting.**

 **Robert: Corrin! *hugs her***

 **Corrin: Ehhh!?**

 **Robert: Corrin, please... Don't leave me. Not like this... It's true, I love her. I love Lucy with all of my heart. I have my eternal gratitude for you.**

 **Corrin: But... But you...**

 **Robert: I care about you, Corrin. I'd like for you to stay with me... I know you're a descendant of Valla, and you may one day reign as Queen... But would you be willing to keep me by your side?**

 **Corrin: Robert, you... What about the others?**

 **Robert: I'll find a way. Tokugawa Ieyasu fell in love with 28 women, wives and concubines alike. I don't mean to take after him. However, I can't stand by and force you to spectate, and I can't live here without you... I love you too, Corrin. But I couldn't ever say it... Lucina, I had to be loyal for her.**

 **Corrin: Then what changed?**

 **Robert: She told me that it was okay. I just had to fight my own battles, that's all.**

 **Corrin: What does that mean?**

 **Robert: I can explain that later.**

 ***door bursts open behind them***

 **Hinoka: Oh, Robert...**

 **Corrin: Hinoka, what are you-**

 **Robert: *kisses Corrin* Gotta run. Stay safe. *jumps out the second story window***

 **Hinoka: Corrin, hi. Watch out for that snake. Get back here! *crash***

 **Robert-Sakura**

 **C:**

 **Sakura: The garden is pretty, Robert. Where'd you get this idea?**

 **Robert: Azura, actually. She felt it would make the place more like home.**

 **Sakura: Awe, that's cute. I miss being at the castle...**

 **Robert: I'm sure you do. I'm... sorry that you're here with us. I wish things hadn't gotten so murky...**

 **Sakura: That's okay. I still get to spend time with my friends. Most of them, anyways.**

 **Robert: True... Right, your name means cherry blossoms, right? Want to plant some sakura trees? I have some seeds, but we didn't know were to put them.**

 **Sakura: Really?**

 **Robert: Yeah, it'll be fun.**

 **...**

 **Sakura: Are you sure this will work?**

 **Robert: Right by the entrance walkways. It's going to be beautiful.**

 **Sakura: I think so, t-too.**

 **Robert: I'm just glad you're not nervous around me anymore. I didn't mean to intimidate you when we first met.**

 **Sakura: Oh, n-no, it's not your fault. I'm just a little timid, that's all.**

 **Robert: Don't worry. Like a flower, one day, you'll bloom. Just like your sisters have.**

 **Sakura: R-really?**

 **Robert: I'd bet on it.**

 **B:**

 **Sakura: Robert, what happened to you!?**

 **Robert: Uh... Skydiving accident. Hinoka took me for a ride, and I... fell.**

 **Sakura: You look absolutely terrible! Let me get my staff, stay right there!**

 **Robert: Can't walk, so... Okay.**

 **...**

 **Robert: Thank you, Sakura. That's... very helpful of you...**

 **Sakura: I'm just happy I got to you in time. You looked horrible!**

 **Robert: ...Yeah, but I'll be fine. I'm used to this.**

 **Sakura: Right... You died. How was that like?**

 **Robert: That's a serious question. You sure you want to know?**

 **Sakura: Is the answer scary?**

 **Robert: A bit... It might depend on how you acted in the real world. I can't imagine what it might be like for bad people, but I... For me, it was... I got to reunite with her, but... But it wasn't long. Anankos tried to control me, to do his bidding. As long as he lives, the dead can never rest.**

 **Sakura: Oh... That's... I'm sorry.**

 **Robert: But we'll stop him, now that we have your sister's help. They'll definitely lead us to victory.**

 **Sakura: I think so too, hehe!**

 **Robert: You're lucky to have siblings who love you. I wished that I did, but... Hey, you can sort of be like my little sister, now.**

 **Sakura: Awe... That's sweet of you.**

 **A:**

 **Sakura: Robert, the trees are starting to bloom!**

 **Robert: They are. It's... majestic.**

 **Sakura: This is because of us, right? We did this together!**

 **Robert: Yeah, we did. Isn't that great? *ruffles her hair***

 **Sakura: Ah, that tickles!**

 **Robert: Sorry. It's fun to tease you.**

 **Sakura: You can be a meanie, can't you!?**

 **Robert: A little bit, maybe.**

 **Sakura: *pouty face* Be that way. I'm still happy... They're so pretty...**

 **Robert: And that's why you're named after them.**

 **Sakura: You think so?**

 **Robert: Your mother must have taken one look at you and fallen in love. At least, that's what I like to think. Mikoto did, too.**

 **Sakura: Right... My real mom... I never got to meet her.**

 **Robert: ...Sakura, you'll see her one day. And when you do, she'll be proud of you.**

 **Sakura: I'll do my best! I want to be able to tell her all kinds of stories when we see each other again!**

 **Robert: And we'll be there to keep you safe. I promise.**

 **S:**

 **Sakura: Robert...**

 **Robert: You're right, Sakura. Coming out with the paper lanterns makes this place even more breathtaking... I need to invite Chester and Magnus to this...**

 **Sakura: It's sooo romantic...**

 **Robert: It could be, yeah. I might be able to bring Lucy here.**

 **Sakura: ...Hmph.**

 **Robert: Is something the matter?**

 **Sakura: No... Not really.**

 **...**

 **Sakura: This is takoyaki?**

 **Robert: Yeah, surprisingly chewy. Tastes good, though. I'm surprised.**

 **Sakura: Fried octopus or something, right? I've never been to the beach in a while.**

 **Robert: Oh? Then we should go. I should learn how to swim first, hahaha!**

 **Sakura: You don't know how? That's okay. I'll have to relearn too.**

 **Robert: Awe, that'll be fun. To go swimming with my friends and my little sis.**

 **Sakura: Y-yeah.**

 **Robert: It's getting late. Isn't it about your bedtime?**

 **Sakura: I'm not a child!**

 **Robert: I didn't mean it like that; it's nearly midnight.**

 **Sakura: You keep saying things like that, though. I'm not a little girl...**

 **Robert: ...You're right, I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to baby you.**

 **Sakura: Good. I don't want to be your little sis anymore, either.**

 **Robert: ...Oh. Oh, that's um... You're right. I started calling you that without asking first... My bad. I'm sorry, Sakura. I never meant to... To hurt you.**

 **Sakura: Are you crying?**

 **Robert: Little bit.**

 **Sakura: Robert, I'm not saying it because I don't want you to be close to me. I'm saying it because I like you!**

 **Robert: You... what?**

 **Sakura: I... I like you, okay? That's why it bothered me when you talked to me like I'm a kid. I want you to recognize me as more...**

 **Robert: ...Wonder if this is how Elise roped Chester in... Sakura, are you certain? You know what you're, what I'm getting into, right?**

 **Sakura: I know, and I'm okay with that. I don't want to be left behind, by my sisters, or by you!**

 **Robert: ...Awe. Then okay, Sakura. I'll admit it; I do like you, too. I'm sorry for acting how I did.**

 **Sakura: You'll still praise me, right?**

 **Robert: Of course.**

 **Sakura: Thank you... Hehe!**

 **Robert-Azura**

 **C:**

 **Azura: You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach...**

 **Robert: Good thing she's on my team. Yo, Azura, what's up?**

 **Azura: Oh... You were watching me sing?**

 **Robert: Well, not exactly. I just heard you and thought I'd greet you.**

 **Azura: There's no need for that. I don't mind being alone...**

 **Robert: I used to say that, and all that got me was a desperate need to cling to others. There's nothing wrong in being a bit lonely, but isolating yourself like you have been doing isn't healthy.**

 **Azura: I'm sorry if I concerned you. I didn't mean to; it's just a habit of mine.**

 **Robert: That's okay, Azura. It's fine to be you. Just remember that we want to spend time with you, too.**

 **Azura: As you wish. Is that all?**

 **Robert: Yeah, I won't bother you any longer. Beautiful singing voice, by the way. I see why everyone's so enchanted with you.**

 **Azura: ...Thank you.**

 **B:**

 **Azura: You are the ocean's gray waves... Oh, if it isn't... What is he doing here?**

 **...**

 **Robert: *at the lakeside* ...I can't believe what's happened since I left... I don't know if you'll hear me, if you can, but it's a great story... So it started out with this mountain right? And Chester, he...**

 **...**

 **Azura: Robert?**

 **Robert: Oh, Azura? Is that you? What are... Did you follow me here?**

 **Azura: I saw you while I was singing to some song birds and wondered what you were up to. You sounded like you were talking to someone.**

 **Robert: Oh, that was... I've never told anyone this explicitly, but... My dad died before my friends and I came here. I found myself wondering if... If he could still watch over me here. So I go to the lakeside and... Update him.**

 **Azura: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded like that.**

 **Robert: No, you're not in trouble. It's... It's stupid. I know it is. He can't hear me from my world, and even if he could...**

 **Azura: Robert...**

 **Robert: It's fine, Azura. I'll be... fine. Just... I'll see you back at the castle, okay?**

 **Azura: Alright... Don't spend too much time alone out here, okay? You're wanted back, too.**

 **Robert: Yeah... Yeah, I understand. Thanks.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: ...Yeah, it's insane, isn't it?**

 **Azura: Robert, you're back again.**

 **Robert: Azura... Is something the matter?**

 **Azura: I heard crying.**

 **Robert: Oh, that's... *wipes his face off* It's... Just remembering stuff, about him, you know. My dad.**

 **Azura: *joins him on the grass* Is that it?**

 **Robert: He... He wasn't always the kindest. He'd yell, and he was offensive, and he even said the worst things... He'd hit me and scream and yell, but... But he was still my father, you know?**

 **Azura: ...**

 **Robert: And Corrin, the Nohrian kids... Seeing Garon how he is... It pains me to know what they're going through. Watching him transform from the man who loved them, who coddled them and carried them and raised them... Growing distant, ignoring them... But he's still their Father, and they can't stop themselves from loving him!**

 **Azura: Is that how you feel?**

 **Robert: He's... not there. To see me, to know who I'd grow up to be. He's not there to help cheer me up or calm my nerves. And when... If I go home, he won't be waiting for me, wondering where I've been or telling me how upset he is or that he missed me... He's... gone.**

 **Azura: Robert... I'm sorry. I too, know what it's like. My father was taken by Anankos, and I... I miss him.**

 **Robert: Does it... Does it get any easier?**

 **Azura: Well, not necessarily. You just have to live in a way to make him proud.**

 **Robert: ...I'm trying, Azura.**

 **Azura: I know. And he'll appreciate that. Even these little updates you send... I'm sure he's proud of you.**

 **Robert: Azura... Thank you. I... I needed to hear something like that.**

 **Azura: You'd be there for me, I'm certain.**

 **Robert: I will. I promise you that.**

 **S:**

 **Azura: Corrin? Have you seen Robert?**

 **Corrin: Oh, yes. He took Lucina down to the lakeside with him...**

 **Azura: Oh. I shouldn't disturb him, but...**

 **Corrin: He mentioned you. Said if you get curious again, it's alright.**

 **Azura: He did... Okay, I'll go find him, then.**

 **...**

 **Robert: This is... This is Lucina. She's... beautiful, isn't she? And she's kind, too. She'll be able to keep me safe in your stead. She... She won't let you down.**

 **Lucina: ...Sir, I don't know you, but... Wherever you are, you have my solemn vow to keep your son safe and happy.**

 **Robert: She's a keeper, huh? You always... You always wanted to see me grow up and have my own family... I just wish... You were still here.**

 **Lucina: It's okay, Robert. He'll know.**

 **Robert: I... hope so. I really do. For once, he wouldn't have to be worried about me. He could be proud of me one last time. Like... Like he used to.**

 **Lucina: Robert...**

 **Robert: I... I need a minute. I'll... I'll sit here for a moment.**

 **...**

 **Azura: Robert.**

 **Robert: You weren't late, were you? I...**

 **Azura: I saw it. But why? Why did you want me here?**

 **Robert: Because I care for you, Azura. And I had to show you that I'm... I'm not some valiant strong hero. Nor am I a whimpering emo... Chester, Magnus, and I... We have scars. Scars on our bodies, scars in our minds. Scars in our hearts. And I wanted you to understand that before I said anything about liking you...**

 **Azura: That's why you wanted to talk to me those times.**

 **Robert: I mean, I wanted to be your friend, at first. But you're always there for me, and you've been here with me through the pain... I believe in you, Azura. More than most people would ever get to.**

 **Azura: Robert... I know you are genuine, but are you certain? I'm just... I might be living on borrowed time. *shows him her pendant***

 **Robert: I don't care; if I let that hold me back, I'd never have gotten this far. I can't live afraid. Even if it's brief, even if you leave me... I want the time I do have to be with you.**

 **Azura: Robert. Then I will accept your feelings.**

 **Robert: ...I love you, Azura. I won't ever let you down.**

 **Azura: And I love you. Is it time to head back? We have to move out for the Wind Tribe tomorrow.**

 **Robert: Yeah, just... One sec.**

 **...**

 **Robert: Dad... I have to leave now. I may not be back to talk with you again. Maybe not ever. And if I die here, and stay that way, I might never see you again, but... I love you. I still do, and I'll protect the ones I love like... Like you wanted me to... Goodbye, for now.**

 **Azura: Come here, Robert. *holds him* I've got you... I'll hold you until you can walk, okay?**

 **Robert: Thanks... *starts crying softly***

 **Robert-Orochi**

 **C:**

 **Robert: It's beautiful out here... I'm glad autumn here is cold... It's soothing.**

 **Orochi: Oho, it's our lord. Orochi finds it interesting that you're hiding out here in the forest by yourself.**

 **Robert: What, hiding, me? I'm not... *hears wings flapping overhead* Okay, maybe a little...**

 **Orochi: Hahaha! Maybe I should divine for her where you are.**

 **Robert: Please... I can't take any more air time, Orochi. Please... Have mercy.**

 **Orochi: Mercy? I'd love to, but it's just so fun to watch you squirm.**

 **Robert: Then torture me yourself. Not... with others, okay?**

 **Orochi: Don't you enjoy the chase, little mouse?**

 **Robert: The mouse wants to live; the hawk disagrees. And are you the cat watching me from high in the trees?**

 **Orochi: Nice poetry.**

 **Robert: Just don't get me killed. I could be a client for you, someday.**

 **Orochi: Is that your offer?**

 **Robert: Fine, whatever you want. Just... please.**

 **Orochi: Alright. I'll get a list of herbs for you to collect. Thank you, dear.**

 **Robert: I made a deal with a devil... Fine.**

 **B:**

 **Robert: There, all of the herbs you asked for. Even some poison wyrmwood we had left over...**

 **Orochi: Oh, that is rare. Where'd you get your hands on this?**

 **Robert: It was... a challenge.**

 **Orochi: Certainly. Now that I have these, you might have earned yourself a divination from me. What shall it be?**

 **Robert: Right. Well, I'm not particularly curious about my future. It's scary to think about.**

 **Orochi: The future is untold, but perhaps knowing what's ahead may lighten your load. Orochi doesn't like to leave debts unpaid.**

 **Robert: Said the cat to the mouse, trying to trap him. But if you insist, I'll abide your request. What do you see, Lady Orochi?**

 **Orochi: What shall I see, indeed... I see... Strong winds gusting through an arena of sorts, broken, crumbling buildings. I see a frozen lake, and snow covering everything around us. And I see... The ground, coming up to meet you. It's almost as if you fell from somewhere.**

 **Robert: That's enough, that's enough! No more details; I'll think of what you've told me already, okay?**

 **Orochi: If that's what you want. But please don't be afraid to help me out in the future. I do appreciate your kindness.**

 **Robert: ...Yeah, I will. But for now, I must hide.**

 **A:**

 **Orochi: Robert, dear. Why are you hiding out here again?**

 **Robert: Gravity hurts.**

 **Orochi: Is the princess punishing you again?**

 **Robert: Attempted murder, more like.**

 **Orochi: She means well, milord. You need to learn restraint; or at the very least, how to survive a fall from the upper stratosphere.**

 **Robert: It's not... Okay, it's somewhat funny, but still. I don't want to get caught.**

 **Orochi: According to my divination, you're just postponing the inevitable.**

 **Robert: Just lie to me, okay? Please.**

 **Orochi: I'll not abide by that request. I owe you honesty; after all, you saved my best friend.**

 **Robert: You mean Mikoto. You foresaw her death, and I prevented it.**

 **Orochi: Something I'd try my whole life to repay you for.**

 **Robert: Hah, repay me? No need.**

 **Orochi: I have honor, milord. I will find a way, even if it takes me years to do so.**

 **Robert: Then divine how you'll do it, then. That should make it easier.**

 **Orochi: Are you certain? I could try...**

 **Robert: Go ahead, read the tea leaves, get the incantations. Let me know next we meet, for I hear the clop of pegasus feet.**

 **Orochi: Do you rhyme when you're scared?**

 **Robert: Not until just recently. Now say you never saw me! *runs off into the brush***

 **Hinoka: Found you! *flies past Orochi on the wind***

 **Orochi: Oh, poor lord... I should do as he asked, should it be his final request.**

 **S:**

 **Orochi: There you are. You look... better.**

 **Robert: I can barely move. She finally forgives me, but her grip was too loose... Ow!**

 **Orochi: If it will make you feel better, I did the divining you requested. The answer wasn't clear to me.**

 **Robert: Really? That's... Ow... That's okay, then. You don't have to do anything.**

 **Orochi: That is not how I repay others, milord. I said it before. Now is there anything I can do for you?**

 **Robert: Protecting my friends is all I need, Orochi... I don't have any selfish requests in mind.**

 **Orochi: Really? Orochi thinks there might be one; suggested by the divining. It wasn't clear, but I can guess.**

 **Robert: And what was it? New bones? Haha...Ow!**

 **Orochi: It will be my companionship.**

 **Robert: W-what?**

 **Orochi: I have divined for you many times, from when you first met Mikoto, to when I joined your team. I searched and searched for something, anything to prove your true motives as wrong or twisted. To find some blinding flaw beside your recklessness. And instead, what I found was your kindness; your willingness to listen, your pain and your loss.**

 **Robert: ...Okay? I don't understand how... Ow!**

 **Orochi: And when I would approach you, or bother you, or tease you. Even when I sold you out to Hinoka-**

 **Robert: Oh, you bitch! Ow...**

 **Orochi: You still forgave me, still enjoyed your time with me. And it's empowering to know that you care so deeply for us, for any of us...**

 **Robert: If I agree to be the mouse to your cat games, can you not get me dropped from the sky?**

 **Orochi: Fine, fine. I'll play more reasonable jokes on you, is that okay?**

 **Robert: Thaaaanks... I love you, you devilish cat...**

 **Orochi: And I love you, my naive little mouse...**

 **Robert-Peri**

 **C:**

 **Peri: Lord Robert, there you are! I brought you something to cheer you up!**

 **Robert: Are those... cookies?**

 **Peri: Yes, I baked them myself!**

 **Robert: I'll try one... Glad I have one good hand left... *munch munch* ...Chocolate chip. D-damn... They're melted perfectly.**

 **Peri: I worked hard! Xander always complimented my baking! I'm glad you like them, too!**

 **Robert: So... How is working here? You know, new team and all that...**

 **Peri: It's fun! The maid keeps surviving my attacks, though. I'll get her yet.**

 **Robert: ...Uh, Peri... Please don't kill Felicia...**

 **Peri: But she spilled tea on me!**

 **Robert: She does that to everyone. I have burn scars now to prove it...**

 **Peri: Oh... I'm sorry.**

 **Robert: So, do you like your own baked goods, too?**

 **Peri: Yes, I do! And when I make red meats, they're sooo good! It's fun! I don't have to worry about being upset when I make things!**

 **Robert: That's good. I write, myself. I'll show you sometime.**

 **Peri: I'd love to see what you've done.**

 **B:**

 **Peri: Wah! Robert, they... They were mean to me!**

 **Robert: Peri, what's wro-... That's my ribs.**

 **Peri: Sorry, sorry! But those meanies... They told me to stop trying to kill them and took away my weapons! Those meanies won't even let me cook to calm down now! They're afraid I'll stab them with the cutting knives again!**

 **Robert: I'm sorry that they'd... Again?**

 **Peri: It was an accident! I didn't mean to trip into Felicia. And when she spilled the flour... Okay, that time I meant to.**

 **Robert: Peri... *sitting up* There are better ways to punish people than stabbing them...**

 **Peri: Like what?**

 **Robert: Like scolding them. That thing you hate when they do to you.**

 **Peri: But that makes people feel bad... It makes me sad.**

 **Robert: Dying wouldn't be fun either, Peri.**

 **Peri: *pout* Can I at least take it out on our enemies, still?**

 **Robert: If you have to. And if not, try me.**

 **Peri: Okay!**

 **Robert: Peri, not yet! I can barely stand!**

 **Peri: Nope, you said try! I'm trying really hard right now! Hyah!**

 **Robert: Shit, shit, shit!**

 **Peri: Stabbo! Get back here!**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Peri, there you are.**

 **Peri: Ugh, Robert! They keep escaping! I can't chase them as well on my feet!**

 **Robert: That's the point... Peri, please. Just... I'm healed up. Go for me.**

 **Peri: I don't get it. Stabbing hurts, right? Why would you want me to hit you instead?**

 **Robert: I want to protect them, our friends. Even if it means you attacking me, Peri...**

 **Peri: I don't get it. You don't want me to murder people but you tell me to stop! Make some sense already!?**

 **Robert: Peri, I don't want you to have to change for us. You're... not evil. But a servant did something horrible to your mom, and it scarred you... And you take it out on others. But it's not your fault...**

 **Peri: Did someone tell you? Was it Laslow?**

 **Robert: I guess you could say that, yes.**

 **Peri: I told him in confidence! I should stab him!**

 **Robert: He didn't tell me directly, okay!? I... I overheard it. So stab me instead.**

 **Peri: Okay! Take this and this and this and this and this!**

 **Robert: Damn, you're fast.**

 **Peri: Stupid, stop blocking! I have to cut you!**

 **Robert: I'll choose life.**

 **Peri: We'll see about that!**

 **...**

 **Peri: Heh... Heh... *panting* I'm pooped.**

 **Robert: Finally. I'm surprised I lasted through that.**

 **Peri: Why do I feel better now? Is this like with Silas?**

 **Robert: Yeah, you remembered. There's other ways to get that energy out without hurting people.**

 **Peri: Oh... I can still stabby stab our enemies, right?**

 **Robert: Unless I say otherwise, of course... So, are you feeling better?**

 **Peri: Yes, I am! Thanks, Robert!**

 **Robert: You're welcome. Now... Let's have some tea and maybe some baked goods. How's that sound?**

 **Peri: Yaaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **S:**

 **Peri: Is this what you wanted me to see? It's just a dusty library!**

 **Robert: This is where I write, Peri. Normally, I have someone with me to inspire me. And today, I figured you might want to be with me.**

 **Peri: Really? Cool! What did you write last!?**

 **Robert: Well, I'm starting a new project about a dear friend of mine. She's this cute cavalier who likes to kill and bake things, and is just as good at both!**

 **Peri: That sounds awesome, have I met them!?**

 **Robert: You are her, Peri. You're the best baker and killer I know.**

 **Peri: R-really? You mean that? You're not giving me an egad, are you?**

 **Robert: An ego... No, I'm not. I mean it, sincerely.**

 **Peri: Awww... That's sweet. I'm glad you like me, too!**

 **Robert: Well, here's the desk I write at. Now what should I write down for your story?**

 **Peri: Oh, I know! Talk about killing! And torture and dismemberment! Yaaay!**

 **...**

 **Robert: Anything else?**

 **Peri: We got the murder, and the eviscerating, and the baking... That might be it.**

 **Robert: Ah, if you're certain, than I-**

 **Peri: Wait, I know! Add one last part!**

 **Robert: Oh, and that will be?**

 **Peri: Say how much you find her adorable and cute and how you love her!**

 **Robert: Okay... And she's adorable and cute, and the way she talks is amusing, and how she watches over her friends is inspiring, even if she gets mad at them. And even despite her quirks, I'd love to be with her...**

 **Peri: Hey, I didn't tell you to write that...**

 **Robert: No, but it's how I feel. I enjoy your company, Peri. I love you. Even against my potentially better judgment.**

 **Peri: You, you mean it?**

 **Robert: As long as you don't stab our friends anymore, you can have me all you want.**

 **Peri: Yaaaay! But what about our exercising?**

 **Robert: Yeah, you can still swing at me. Though I hope we can find a better way to burn your energy off. Maybe Camilla might have an idea...**

 **Peri: I'm excited! Let's go ask her now!**

 **Robert: Alright... Camilla, please be nice...**

 ***She wasn't***

 **Robert-Izanai**

 **C:**

 **Robert: Izanai! Izanai! Get back here!**

 **Izanai: What? What did I do this time?**

 **Robert: Wagging your fluffy tail and your huge fox ears won't help you, young lady. Give me my wallet back.**

 **Izanai: Why would you think I took it?**

 **Robert: Who else would take them?**

 **Izanai: Maybe it was that princess looking through your private items again... I'd never betray you like that... *puppy dog eyes***

 **Robert: Being adorable won't protect you from my wrath.**

 **Izanai: Really? The others would disagree.**

 **Robert: Hand. It. Over.**

 **Izanai: Fine, it's not even got any money in it!**

 **Robert: I know that! *takes it back* Now stop taking it from me. I won't forgive you next time.**

 **Izanai: And what would you do then, hm?**

 **Robert: I'll lock you in the prison if I have to. It's not acceptable anymore. Okay? Please... stop it.**

 **Izanai: Challenge accepted, milord.**

 **B:**

 **Izanai: Haha, I got it again! Now what's in here...? Oh, it's just a picture. Who are these people? Is this his family? That's all that's in here. Why would he have this?**

 **...**

 **Robert: Damn it. I can't believe I lost it...**

 **Izanai: Robert, there you are. I've been looking for you.**

 **Robert: Hey, Izanai. I'm sorry, I've been looking for something all day.**

 **Izanai: Is it thiiiiiis?**

 **Robert: You took it again, despite my fervent request not to?**

 **Izanai: After you defended it so much, I decided it might be interesting to peek inside. And all it contained was some stupid photos...**

 **Robert: They're important to me.**

 **Izanai: Like it matters. They're not even here. I should have tossed them so you could move on.**

 **Robert: *grabs it from her outstretched hand* Whatever.**

 **Izanai: Come on, don't be mad. I brought it back.**

 **Robert: Don't touch me! And don't touch my things again!? Do you understand that, you stupid, thieving fox!?**

 **Izanai: ...**

 **Robert: Throw them away!? How could you even threaten that!? I can see why no one in your village would miss you!**

 **Izanai: You don't know anything about my home!**

 **Robert: I just know the rumors. And they all point to you being the lonely fox that everyone ignores. You steal for attention, and they hate you more.**

 **Izanai: That's...**

 **Robert: But that's fine. I'm sure your dead parents won't roll in their grave over this.**

 **Izanai: You bastard!**

 **Robert: And there it is. You tell me to throw my past away, but here you are, striking me over things you couldn't control. Maybe you'll remember that feeling before you tread all over my feelings again.**

 **Izanai: I hate you!**

 **Robert: And that's fine. But don't take this from me again... It's all I have left of them, now.**

 **Izanai: ... I can't believe... He said that stuff to me...**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Izanai, where are you? I know what you did.**

 **Izanai: Blaming me for something else, milord? Am I just your furry punching bag now?**

 **Robert: Izanai... I'm... I'm sorry. I just... You hurt me. You hurt me more than you could have known when you said those things...**

 **Izanai: I know. I get it. I'm sorry, too.**

 **Robert: Izanai... Come here. *pats her head* I know you... You just wanted attention. You like to be mischievous, it's what you do. I just... You can't go saying things like that... I can't just forget the ones I've lost...**

 **Izanai: I know, I know... People in my village always told me that about my parents. They were... killed by poachers. And I always thought the town hated me, like it was my fault they got caught, because I cried when we hid. They'd ignore me, so I had to steal for food. And when I got punished for it... I felt important; I felt recognized.**

 **Robert: Izanai, if you want our attention, just ask me. I won't ignore you.**

 **Izanai: ...You will? But I... I hurt you.**

 **Robert: Most girls do, Izanai. It's a normal occurrence for me. At this point, I could be a full blown masochist.**

 **Izanai: Is that so? Heehee!**

 **Robert: Awe, you can laugh... *pats her ears* You really are just an adorable fox.**

 **Izanai: Don't patronize me! I'll lock you outside the castle again! In just your underclothes!**

 **Robert: Only if you'll keep me warm after...**

 **Izanai: *blushing* I-idiot. I wouldn't let you die.**

 **Robert: I know. Now, how about we do something else you like?**

 **Izanai: Okay, if you're certain... Let's go to the prison cell!**

 **Robert: What, why!?**

 **Izanai: You'll understand soon enough.**

 **Robert: *gulps* Don't lock me in a pillory or something.**

 **Izanai: Fine, I won't lock you in.**

 **Robert: Why did you stress the you?**

 **S:**

 **Robert: Can we never do that again!? I've never seen someone so angry.**

 **Izanai: Why didn't you warn me she could turn into a dragon!? That would have been good to know!**

 **Robert: I didn't know you intended to lock her up! Geez, fox. You have some weird pastimes.**

 **Izanai: Oh, shush. You thought it was funny, too.**

 **Robert: I was quiet because I wanted to be spared.**

 **Izanai: But you stayed to protect me anyways. You're a good leader.**

 **Robert: Or a gullible, all-too forgiving one.**

 **Izanai: I like your generous side. It reminds me that you care.**

 **Robert: I could remind you in simpler, less dangerous ways.**

 **Izanai: Oh, like what?**

 **Robert: *kisses her* Like that. Or... *runs a hand softly through her fluffy tail* Or that...**

 **Izanai: Hey! Hands off the merchandise! I need my purity if I intend to land a husband!**

 **Robert: Then what about me?**

 **Izanai: A-wa-wa!? Idiot, what are you saying!?**

 **Robert: I'd love to have such a mischievous fox wife. Especially one as cute and kind as you are...**

 **Izanai: W-what? But I'm not... You're like, royalty! What would people say?**

 **Robert: They'd be jealous that I have such a wonderful companion by my side, one so soft and snuggly as you.**

 **Izanai: If... If you're sure.**

 **Robert: *hugging her close* Alright, my little vixen. What say we prank someone else with the stocks? I know; Camilla. She deserves it for what she did earlier.**

 **Izanai: Oh, so you like this idea now? You're a devious one, aren't you?**

 **Robert: I am when I'm with you.**

 **Izanai: Good answer.**

 **Robert-Yuzu**

 **C:**

 **Robert: Hyah! Hiyah!**

 **Yuzu: Milord. A message from Cheve.**

 **Robert: Ah, thank you, Yuzu. I didn't think you'd become our mail carrier.**

 **Yuzu: I must make myself useful. After my shameful display in our first real battle together...**

 **Robert: Yuzu, that doesn't matter. You still saved me.**

 **Yuzu: Nonsense. I endangered the group. This is my due penance to make up for it.**

 **Robert: If you're that torn up by it, train with me. You'll be in top shape before you notice it.**

 **Yuzu: But... You have notoriety amongst your army. Even among the Chevois, they spread rumors of your deeds...**

 **Robert: What am I being accused of this time? Because I swear I do not like heights; that's a lie. Hinoka didn't give me a choice, and... Never mind that.**

 **Yuzu: It's alright, milord. I'll be on my way now.**

 **Robert: Aw, come on, please... At least tell me why.**

 **Yuzu: They say you are a scoundrel, a player. Your real intentions are to conquer the world and to relieve it of its prizes.**

 **Robert: But I don't loot the people we beat. Or their towns.**

 **Yuzu: No, but you take the most beautiful fighters with you. I volunteered myself for that very reason that you'd spare my friends.**

 **Robert: Wh-what!? No, it's, it's not like that... I just want to work with people I can trust.**

 **Yuzu: As you say, milord. I'm just being cautious.**

 **Robert: ...Fine, I get it. Carry on, soldier.**

 **Yuzu: Yes, sir.**

 **B:**

 **Yuzu: Milord, may I speak with you?**

 **Robert: Oh... Yuzu. *sheaths his weapon***

 **Yuzu: I had something to discuss with you. It's... important.**

 **Robert: Then I'm all ears.**

 **Yuzu: I realized after our conversation how unprofessional of me that was. Saying to your face the callous rumors that others spread... It was unkind of me.**

 **Robert: Well, it's kind of sad to think of myself as this feared villain, but... I expected it.**

 **Yuzu: Still, for me to buy into such nonsense and run from you, that's not fair of me. I should get to know you firsthand and learn for myself the truth.**

 **Robert: Not that I'm particularly good at hiding anything. My name is Robert, I'm from another world that has much knowledge on yours. My friends, Chester and Magnus, came here to help in their own ways, and we're struggling just to get by. In our short time, we've suffered, and tried to undo that suffering... I've even died once... Brought back by Corrin.**

 **Yuzu: You...died?**

 **Robert: It wasn't fun, and Anankos, the third dragon, tried to use me as a puppet. I would have had to fight my friends, my allies... It was... unpleasant.**

 **Yuzu: ...Robert, I'm sorry. I didn't understand what your journey must have been like for you.**

 **Robert: Most people don't. They just act like they have it the worst, or they focus on one problem so totally they become blind. Like Xander or Yukimura... And that all-consuming anger controls completely.**

 **Yuzu: That's why you want Mirai. To handle the leaders when they reach that level.**

 **Robert: Yeah... Yuzu, I'm sorry if I've bothered you before, but understand I only interact with others for both of our sakes. For them, to make them happy and understand my goals. For me, to learn their motivations and connect with the people I want to protect.**

 **Yuzu: That is a valiant effort, milord. But then, why me?**

 **Robert: Why not? You offered... I thought it'd be fun.**

 **Yuzu: O-Oh... That is it? I see now.**

 **Robert: Yeah, sorry if you wanted a more dramatic answer. It's not in me to say heroic stuff.**

 **Yuzu: It's fine. Now, shall we begin my training?**

 **Robert: If you want, sure.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: You're progressing quickly, Yuzu. This change to a Dread Fighter was good for you.**

 **Yuzu: Indeed. The additional range offers more opportunities to attack, and my speed is unmatched. I retained my strength and skill, making me more effective. But...**

 **Robert: What's wrong?**

 **Yuzu: Why does it come with a tail?**

 **Robert: It makes you look cute? I don't know...**

 **Yuzu: Oh. Is that what you think?**

 **Robert: It is what it is. So, here. Some water. You're sweating pretty badly.**

 **Yuzu: You noticed? How shameful.**

 **Robert: Don't make me sound like a weirdo. Just take the damn drink.**

 **Yuzu: You're easily teased. It's fun to mess with you.**

 **Robert: I've been told that before.**

 **Yuzu: I bet... *drinks the water* That is refreshing.**

 **Robert: Mineral water. They call it hard water.**

 **Yuzu: Ah. Because of the metals?**

 **Robert: Exactly. You're smart, too.**

 **Yuzu: T-thank you, milord.**

 **Robert: Now who's fun to tease? You're blushing...**

 **Yuzu: Say it again and I'll duel!**

 **Robert: To protect your honor? Hahaha!**

 **Yuzu: That's it. We battle, now!**

 **Robert: Oh... Fine.**

 **...**

 **Yuzu: Gah, you... How did you...**

 **Robert: You're a great fighter, Yuzu. A fast learner. But I'm not... that easy yet.**

 **Yuzu: ...I'm impressed. You have proven your worthiness.**

 **Robert: Good. I hope you continue to follow me.**

 **Yuzu: I shall. I just wished I'd known...**

 **Robert: Known what?**

 **Yuzu: The rumors were true...**

 **Robert: What? I didn't catch that.**

 **Yuzu: I said I wished I'd known I wasn't ready to fight you. I'll do better next time.**

 **Robert: Anytime, Yuzu. Any time.**

 **S:**

 **Yuzu: Hyah!**

 **Robert: Shit!**

 **...**

 **Yuzu: Yatta! I finally won!**

 **Robert: Yeah, you... You did. Ow.**

 **Yuzu: Now that I've bested you, I think my training has reached its pinnacle.**

 **Robert: Maybe so. You're quite powerful now.**

 **Yuzu: Still not strong enough for some things, though.**

 **Robert: Oh, like what?**

 **Yuzu: You're a scoundrel, just as they said. But you're far more devious than I originally expected.**

 **Robert: Those rumors, again?**

 **Yuzu: You worm your way into our hearts ever so slowly, and before we can stop it, we're the ones who don't want to leave you.**

 **Robert: What are you talking about?**

 **Yuzu: I... I'm fond of you, milord. You're there for me, through rain or snow. You trained with me, talked with me, laughed with me. I haven't felt such joy since my own childhood days with Shinonome...**

 **Robert: Yuzu... That's sweet, but... Are you certain? You have to know the situation I'm in, the trouble I might bring...**

 **Yuzu: I don't care. If anything comes our way, I'll defend you with my life. I am your retainer, milord, and I will do everything to protect you.**

 **Robert: You're more than that, silly. Come here...**

 **Yuzu: Milord... Thank you. For helping me love again...**

 **Robert-Sara**

 **C:**

 **Sara: There you are, husband. Where have you been?**

 **Robert: Sara, we haven't even gotten married yet. Can you stop calling me that for now?**

 **Sara: But it's merely a gesture on your part. We're fated to be together. You can't change that now.**

 **Robert: I wanted to get to know you first, Sara. Like most people do.**

 **Sara: Oh... I thought you'd be like father.**

 **Robert: What's wrong with Father?**

 **Sara: He doesn't care about what people are like. If it has a pulse and is female, he's attracted to them.**

 **Robert: ...Okay, wow. I'm not that bad.**

 ***a muffled shout of bullshit from the hallway***

 **Robert: Seriously, though. Why'd you get that impression?**

 **Sara: Well, you are surrounded by beautiful women. And you seem to be quite attached to them, too.**

 **Robert: That's not... Hmph. Think what you want of me then. I won't argue with how you wish to characterize me.**

 **Sara: I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just making observations that were culturally relevant. Is that not how the other tribes work?**

 **Robert: First off, I'm not a tribalist. Second off, I come from another... realm. World. Whatever word you prefer. Third, it's only normal for super powerful royals and only in very particular places. And even then it's uncommon to be so many...**

 **Sara: Ah, I see. I hope you will continue to instruct me on this in the future.**

 **Robert: It's my job, right? To bridge the differences in our cultures? I don't mind it at all.**

 **B:**

 **Sara: Robert? How are you feeling today, dear?**

 **Robert: You can tell I'm under the weather that easily? Impressive.**

 **Sara: As much as it annoyed me at times, I was instructed to be the perfect bride. I have rudimentary knowledge of medicine, childrearing, cleaning, cooking, blacksmithing, carpentry, swordsmanship, politics, a knowledge of several languages, magic, divine healing, and alchemy.**

 **Robert: Holy... shit. Is all of that really necessary?**

 **Sara: Father raised me with high standards. It worked out quite well, even if I'm more tomboyish than he might like. Why wouldn't it be necessary?**

 **Robert: Well, I mean... What does the King... Er, what would I do in this marriage?**

 **Sara: You are the tactician, the first battler to hit the ground. You make policies, court allies, deal with rebellions and revolts, motivate the townspeople, set up trade deals, adventure for resources and gold, whatever is fun and available to you. In addition to having harvests and bearing the kingdom many children.**

 **Robert: ...Wow, okay. That's... Damn, your country has high standards for leaders. It must be hard for you, huh?**

 **Sara: I was born for this.**

 **Robert: You were born by chance. Fate is just a cop out explanation for people giving up.**

 **Sara: ...Still, my kingdom... I have an obligation to-**

 **Robert: You have an obligation to no one but yourself. Your dad, your kingdom... Screw it. Do what you want. And consequences be damned. I'm not going to control you, to... accept you like a fucking prize. I want you to be here because you want to be. Okay? And that is my word, and the King's word is law.**

 **Sara: ...You certainly are spirited when you need to be. Hehe. Maybe you are worthy of being a king.**

 **A:**

 **Robert: Sara? How are you this fine evening?**

 **Sara: Robert, there you are. I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about something.**

 **Robert: Certainly, what's up?**

 **Sara: Father... He... Well, he always told me something, and I've always questioned it. I wanted to ask you something.**

 **Robert: If I can answer it, I will.**

 **Sara: Is it wrong to... If... If I liked other girls?**

 **Robert: Well, I never thought I'd get asked something like that. No, it's not. I won't get into the technical aspects of it, but love who you want to love. Unless it's a Faceless. I'll shut that shit right down.**

 **Sara: R-really? So if I... If I were to like a girl on our team...**

 **Robert: Go for it. I won't stop you. Would be awfully hypocritical of me if I diiid.**

 **Sara: ...Father always told me that it was wrong. That men and women are only meant to love each other.**

 **Robert: Everyone has different values, Sara. Your father loves you, and if he really, truly cares, he'll accept that about you. And if he doesn't... I can't ever do anything to fill his loss in your life. I know that better than anyone else.**

 **Sara: Robert?**

 **Robert: He died on Valentine's, a holiday for lovers. Just a day and a year ago. And... losing your father, either through death or abandonment... That's too cruel.**

 **Sara: ...**

 **Robert: So whatever may happen with that, I'll be your friend. I'll be by your side. I'll support you in the future, whatever you choose to do. Okay?**

 **Sara: Yes... I understand. Thanks. You're a real smooth-talker, huh?**

 **Robert: What? Me? No. I don't charm anyone. Especially cute girls like you.**

 ***a louder bullshit resounds through the room, this time by two other lords***

 **Sara: Sure, I believe that.**

 **S:**

 **Sara: Robert?**

 **Robert: Oh, Sara. How've you been? We haven't seen each other in a while.**

 **Sara: Yeah... Haha... About that...**

 **Robert: Is this about what we talked about?**

 **Sara: Yeah, um... I... I just confessed. To Hinoka.**

 **Robert: Oh, you have a thing for redheads, too?**

 **Sara: It's not because of that, it's... Well, that may be... a part of it. I just love strong women and she... She embodies that, and I fell for her, hard, and I confessed.**

 **Robert: That's okay, Sara. I don't see an issue.**

 **Sara: Well... I do. She's not the only one I've fallen for in my time here.**

 **Robert: Oh, booooy... Welcome to my club. Have a seat and tell me all about it...**

 **Sara: Uh... Okay.**

 **...**

 **Sara: And that's when I realized how amazing Corrin was...**

 **Robert: Is this what I sound like to people? Hoo boy...**

 ***distant coughing in the hallway***

 **Sara: ...And there's one last person.**

 **Robert: Wow, um... Okay. The list is pretty... Well, anyways... Is there a reason you're telling me?**

 **Sara: Because the last person I've yet to tell... and I want your help.**

 **Robert: If you need my help, certainly. Not that I know what to do.**

 **Sara: It's you... I like you.**

 **Robert: I may be feminine, but I'm not a girl.**

 **Sara: I know. I never said I only liked girls.**

 **Robert: ...True that. But, me? I mean... I thought you only came here 'cause of obligations.**

 **Sara: And I fell for the man who wanted to free me from them... And if I marry you, Father will be fine with whatever I do to the others... As long as the line is kept intact.**

 **Robert: Then what else can I say, but... I love you, too. But try to calm yourself if we get new recruits. The last thing I want is somebody falling for every teammate we get.**

 ***shouts of bullshit emerge from the hallway***

 **Sara: Duly noted... Husband dearest. *kiss***

 **Robert: *blushing* ...Calm d-down... I'm not ready for that kind of stuff!**

 **Sara: I don't need permission now that you've confessed. Now c'mere...**

 **Robert: Eep!**


	44. Cross Team Supports

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay; expect some progress soon. Looooooots of personal life stuff happened. Here are ten cross team supports for two of our resident lords! And some plot twists, I'm certain...**

 **Magnus-Robert**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Robert, how've you been, man?**

 **Robert: What do you want...?**

 **Magnus: What do I want? Man, it's me. I just wanted to hang out with my friend. Is that so wrong?**

 **Robert: ...You don't like me.**

 **Magnus: What? When did I say that?**

 **Robert: It matters not. Let's be honest here. Chester killed me for Elise. And if you had to kill me, to save Velouria, to save Anna, to save Flora... You would. So what's the point in us being friends if that's the end result?**

 **Magnus: Dude, that's not fair. You know I'd never hurt you... Probably never hurt you...**

 **Robert: I'm just me. That annoying little shitstain that annoyed you through high school. Who just puts you down, right? So don't worry about it.**

 **Magnus: Robert... Why are you acting like this? You have Lucina back, you should be happy!**

 **Robert: *swallows hard* Yeah... I should be. That's... how that works. Look, you're better off not wasting your time here. Hang out with the others, I don't care. I'm... I'm busy.**

 **Magnus: ...*shrug* Alright, alright. Sheesh. I just want to say hi and you get so defensive. Whatever.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Robert? Are you in a better mood this time or what?**

 **Robert: A better mood? What is that?**

 **Magnus: ...Damn it, dude. You're not making this easy on me.**

 **Robert: Then leave me alone. Let me die.**

 **Magnus: ...Why are you being so damn dramatic!? This is just getting annoying!**

 **Robert: What are you going to do, then? Hit me? Prove a point like that?**

 **Magnus: ...What is wrong with you lately!? Has Chester noticed this about you, too?**

 **Robert: If you hate being around me that much, go to your castle and stay there.**

 **Magnus: Seriously, stop it. This isn't like you and it's worrying me!**

 **Robert: ...Don't. A person like me doesn't need people who care. They just need a bullet in the chamber.**

 **Magnus: Would you get a hold of yourself already!? Before I have to do something rash?!**

 **Robert: Do what you want. I'm going to bed. I'm just someone you're always going to hate, to dislike. So don't worry about it. For all I care, you can go and marry Lucy and every other person here if it'll shut you up. Leave. Me. Alone.**

 **Magnus: ...This... What's wrong with him!? Is Anankos controlling him?! But they brought him back, he should be good. So why!?**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Damn it, Robert. I've come for answers, and you're going to give them to me now!**

 **Robert: What do you want from me? What is it?**

 **Magnus: Who are you? Why are you acting like this!? You're not him, are you?**

 **?: Would you stop nosing in my business before I have to kill you? Yeah, whatever. It's me, Luke. And if you want to blame anyone for me being here, look no further than Chester.**

 **Magnus: ...Luke. I knew it. I knew that you'd do something like this! *draws his weapon* I'll not let you masquerade as him any longer!**

 **Luke: That's great, Magnus. Make it two for two. Have him killed by the both of you.**

 **Magnus: You-!**

 **Luke: I'm what's left of him, far as you know. I pretended to be him at the hamlet. Robert... never attacked Corrin. And he could be dead right now, his body destroyed beyond repair. And you let that happen.**

 **Magnus: What, me!? What did I do!?**

 **Luke: Where were you when they went to the Hamlet?**

 **Magnus: They didn't invite me! How is that my fault!?**

 **Luke: And that's likely true. However, it also means you can't fix that. Even if you went to wish for him to live again, without the body, he's gone. I took his place for the sake of his precious princess. So you can fight me all you want and take her happiness away. I'll fight you fairly, if you so insist. And if you lose, you leave your loved ones behind. And if you win, you kill what's left of Robert... Is that really what you want? How you intend to resolve this?**

 **Magnus: ...Still, I don't like this. The way you've been, acting, the way you've talked about them, I can't forgive that! And Mustafa... He may have gone down a wrong path, but he wanted better!**

 **Luke: And guess what, Magnus? Robert, the blind fucking idiot; The one who trusted garbage like Camilla, the one who tried to save the entire world and took beatings every waking moment to do it, the one who fell in love with multiple girls but remained loyal no matter what pressures came his way, something you and Chester were unable to follow suit in, the one who tortured himself mentally and physically just to make our lives better, was killed like a fucking dog by one of his best friends!**

 **Magnus: ...**

 **Luke: And where were you!? Where the fuck were you when he died!? Nowhere! But you were there for Mustafa, and you want me to have a single shred of fucking respect for that, for him!? For you!?**

 **Magnus: ...Luke...**

 **Luke: The mirror selves, we're not just you but evil. That's just a stereotype, and an awful cliche. Lautrec just wants his loved ones and to cause you and I moderate pain. For his amusement. And Reeze... He's just bored. He's bored and lost and wanting something in life to make him feel again.**

 **Magnus: Then what do you want, Luke? What's your stake in this!?**

 **Luke: My stake...? What do I want... That's hard to say, Magnus. I don't know anymore. But what I do know is that you let him, you let me down. And fighting me won't bring him back, and it won't fix this. So please... If you ever actually cared about him, leave me alone. I don't deserve... Just... Whatever.**

 **Magnus: Fine, I'll go. But this is far from over, you hear me?**

 **Magnus-Felicia**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Felicia, that you?**

 **Felicia: Oh, Magnus, hey... Um, you're the lord Flora's been with right? Is she okay?**

 **Magnus: Oh, yeah. I've been doing everything to take care of your sister. I love her, truly. And that's why I wanted to meet with you. To befriend you, since we're family now.**

 **Felicia: Oh... That's right. You're a brother, now. Have you met father yet?**

 **Magnus: N-no... That will be our next trip, though. We're headed to the Ice Tribe village next if you and Robert would like to join us.**

 **Felicia: Really? That's wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you Magnus!**

 **Magnus: Yeah, it's good you're not a hostage anymore.**

 **Felicia: ...Right, Robert told me about that... I can't imagine how badly my father must be feeling about that.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, well, we'll punish Nohr for that eventually. But first, we have to save your home from the Plegians.**

 **Felicia: Magnus... Just... take care of my sister. I love her dearly, but she's always been... closed off to me in ways. Distant.**

 **Magnus: I know, Felicia. I hope that we'll be able to work that out.**

 **Felicia: Me, too.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Hey, Felicia... I wanted to talk to you.**

 **Felicia: Okay, one sec- *crash* ...I'll clean that up. What is it, Magnus?**

 **Magnus: Well, I wanted to ask if it's different working for Robert than it was working for Corrin. You spent way more time with her, right? Your childhood in a faraway castle must have been intimidating.**

 **Felicia: Well, as you know, I thought we were just going on an adventure. And Corrin, even as a kid was very nice to us. I was only ever afraid of Jakob... And to an extent, her siblings. Elise was kind, but the others intimidated me. Mostly Camilla and Xander.**

 **Magnus: I can imagine why. Camilla's pretty possessive and Xander... he can be a handful.**

 **Felicia: You can say that again... *sweeping up the broken cup* I can't imagine why either of them tolerate a clumsy person like me.**

 **Magnus: Well, you know why. Corrin's always been there for you, for everyone, really. It's admirable of her.**

 **Felicia: I know... I just... I wish I'd been born differently. I don't like being the clumsy girl that messes everything up. I hate being a burden.**

 **Magnus: Felicia... I know that feeling all too well. I can't count how many times, both here and where I come from. I always felt like... Well, people said it so fucking often. I'm a failure, a loser, I'm stupid, I don't deserve love or attention or care. I'm just a waste of space that drags everyone else down.**

 **Felicia: Magnus, you know that's not true. Look how far you've gotten. It would be insulting to think that of yourself. Especially when so many people care about you.**

 **Magnus: ...If you believe that, then the next time you look in a mirror, remember those words.**

 **Felicia: ...Magnus... Thanks.**

 **Magnus: No problem, Felicia. I'd ask more about working with Robert, but I think that's enough for today. I'll talk to you more later.**

 **Felicia: O-okay, bye, Magnus.**

 **A:**

 **Felicia: Magnus, is that you?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I figured I'd make tea for us this time.**

 **Felicia: I haven't broken anything in awhile. I'm really proud.**

 **Magnus: That's good news, Felicia. Want to finish our conversation from last time?**

 **Felicia: Yes! But first, I want you to have this.**

 **Magnus: This is... a blue butterfly? It looks handcrafted...**

 **Felicia: I've been learning to sew, to knit things together. I wanted you to have this. So that you remember, no matter where you are, that you have my blessings with you.**

 **Magnus: Felicia, that's sweet of you.**

 **Felicia: What you've done for Flora, for many of our friends... I'm really thankful for. I've never seen her so happy, and the two of you together is just cute beyond words. Whatever happens, Magnus, you'll be family.**

 **Magnus: ...You're making me blush here. So, um... Uh... Thank you, really. I'll do everything to keep her safe.**

 **Felicia: I know you will. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?**

 **Magnus: Right, working with Robert. Has... has that changed recently? Has he been good to you? You're my family now, so I'm kinda obligated to make sure you're alright.**

 **Felicia: He's been your friend for a time, right? Was he always... melancholic? He's got a depressing aura sometimes. I'll see him light up and get lost in spending time with us, but every now and then he slips into a seriously foul mood.**

 **Magnus: He... has his moments. That's mostly normal. Normal for him, anyways.**

 **Felicia: Despite all of that, he's there for us, for you. He'd comment on your adventures to me. Tell me about you and Chester and how much he appreciates you both... I guess, since I was his first ally, he felt I should know. In case something happened to him...**

 **Magnus: ...Well, we won't let that happen again. Take care of him for me.**

 **Felicia: I will, Magnus. You're a kind person. Like him, but different.**

 **Magnus: Nah, I'm not some bleeding heart. I'm just... I'm trying not to be an asshole, that's all.**

 **Felicia: You're good at it then. Chester... Not so much. *sighs* He's said some cruel things.**

 **Magnus: Don't worry; I think he's softening.**

 **Felicia: Yeah. Anyways, let's try this tea, shall we? *crash* ...Uh...**

 **Magnus: My hands are shaky... Haha... I'll clean that up.**

 **Magnus-Beruka**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Hey, Beruka?**

 **Beruka: ...**

 **Magnus: Beruka? Did you hear me?**

 **Beruka: ...What?**

 **Magnus: Well, now that we're allowing each other and our teams to interact with each other, I wanted to spend time with you.**

 **Beruka: No.**

 **Magnus: Beruka, come on, please! I wanted to learn stuff from you! It's important to learn combat from any experts, and you're one of the coolest around.**

 **Beruka: Cool? I'm an assassin. That's not entertaining. It's gruesome work.**

 **Magnus: If you'd rather, we could play chess. I heard you got into that.**

 **Beruka: ...I'll allow it.**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Damn... I mean, I'm better than Robert, but I still got crushed.**

 **Beruka: I don't have many hobbies. You should have expected me to put as much effort here as I do into my work.**

 **Magnus: I can see that. Still, it was a pleasant match. Thank you. I've learned quite a bit from this.**

 **Beruka: As have I.**

 **B:**

 **Beruka: Hm.**

 **Magnus: Beruka? What are you doing up this late?**

 **Beruka: Guard duty. Now be quiet; I heard something in the forest.**

 **Magnus: Really? Like a person or an animal-**

 **Beruka: Quiet!**

 **Magnus: *slowly nods, making a zipping animation over his mouth***

 **...**

 **Magnus: It was just a deer. Isn't that amusing?**

 **Beruka: It was a waste of time. If you'd just been quiet the first time, I'd have known.**

 **Magnus: Sorry...**

 **Beruka: What are you doing here this late yourself? Shouldn't a lord be getting rest to lead his troops?**

 **Magnus: Well, since we've been breaking for Robert to work on that project he's talking about, I figured we didn't have to stick to schedules so closely.**

 **Beruka: You thought wrong. Go home. Before you awaken anybody.**

 **Magnus: What? Can't we at least talk? I'll be quiet.**

 **Beruka: ...If you really want. Don't expect me to say much.**

 **Magnus: That's fine. Spending time with you, even quiet time, is enough for me.**

 **Beruka: ...Idiot.**

 **...**

 **Beruka: The sun is rising. Was this not boring to you?**

 **Magnus: *snoring softly***

 **Beruka: And he's out. Why am I not surprised?**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Wha! Where am I?**

 **Flora: Your castle, milord. Beruka dropped you off while you were still sleeping.**

 **Magnus: She did, huh?**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Beruka, night watch again?**

 **Beruka: Must you insist on coming over so late?**

 **Magnus: Hey, I did it on purpose this time. We've got time to hang out now.**

 **Beruka: ...You find it amusing to spend time with me. Why?**

 **Magnus: Because we're... friends. Or close to becoming that, anyway. Like I said when we first met, you're cool.**

 **Beruka: ...Then perhaps a game of chess will stimulate you enough to keep you awake.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, that might work.**

 **...**

 **Beruka: Checkmate.**

 **Magnus: Damn... Do you play this morning, noon, and night? I'm impressed.**

 **Beruka: Camilla and Selena enjoy the game with me, once they knew about it. Robert's been very central to the team getting along. I imagine it's the same for yours and Chester's.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I see that. It's funny to think, if things carried along normally, you'd be on Chester's team instead.**

 **Beruka: Wherever Camilla would have gone, I would, too. Though it is likely we'd have killed him the second he came into conflict with Corrin.**

 **Magnus: ...Yeah, right. If Mikoto's assassination hadn't been prevented, Chester very well would have fought them.**

 **Beruka: And that would have been very unfortunate for us all.**

 **Magnus: No kidding. I'm glad we don't have to fight, any of us.**

 **Beruka: ...If it ever comes to that, know that I'll be quick.**

 **Magnus: ...Beruka... Come on, we'd never have to battle.**

 **Beruka: I want you to be right, Magnus. I really do, but... Anankos is a mastermind, and what he might force us to do... Just look at what Chester did.**

 **Magnus: ...Beruka, I didn't know that was weighing on you so much.**

 **Beruka: I am his retainer. My life is his. My duty is to protect him. And I failed spectacularly. I should have been there, gone with him. But he trusted Chester, like he trusted Camilla... And trusting people only gets him hurt.**

 **Magnus: ...Beruka...**

 **Beruka: I have many things to worry about in this line of work, Magnus. This is just one potential problem. Don't take it as me disliking you. I enjoy our games. But I also know better than to blindly believe, too.**

 **Magnus: ...Alright, I understand. That's... Well it sucks, but... If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know.**

 **Beruka: ...Thank you, Lord Magnus.**

 **Magnus: Just my name is fine.**

 **Beruka: Very well.**

 **Magnus-Kyouko**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Kyouko? Is that you?**

 **Kyouko: Hm?**

 **Magnus: I'm Magnus. Lord Magnus. Robert's friend.**

 **Kyouko: He... has friends? I need to fix that.**

 **Magnus: ...Fix it? How?**

 **Kyouko: I like watching him struggle.**

 **Magnus: So does Chester. You two might get along.**

 **Kyouko: I doubt it. I don't have much of a personality besides people watching.**

 **Magnus: I'm sure you do. We just have to cultivate it. What else do you like to do?**

 **Kyouko: Manipulating people to do funny things.**

 **Magnus: ...You're gonna make this hard for me, aren't you?**

 **Kyouko: That's what she said.**

 **Magnus: I'll take that as a yes. Do you like card games?**

 **Kyouko: Children's card games?**

 **Magnus: No, no, like poker or-**

 **Kyouko: Poker? How do we play?**

 **...**

 **Kyouko: Ohhhh, I get it. Let's try that, then.**

 **Magnus: Really? Nice!**

 **Kyouko: I wonder if I'm lucky.**

 **Magnus: We'll see, won't we?**

 **B:**

 **Kyouko: How did I pull six aces?**

 **Magnus: I don't know! You don't even have cards! How can you cheat!?**

 **Kyouko: Cheat? I just drew cards. Please don't yell at me...**

 **Magnus: Oh, no, I'm not yelling at you. It's okay. Just... Maybe a different card game. Like Blackjack. Or Old Maid. Or Go Fish. Hell, let's try Egyptian War, too!**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Every. *slams his head against the table* Game. *thunk***

 **Kyouko: Maybe it's a stream of bad luck?**

 **Magnus: Normally, Chester steals my luck, but this... This is just painful...**

 **Kyouko: We could try some other game.**

 **Magnus: Ugh, fine. Let's play a game not based on luck. Let's play bullshit!**

 **Kyouko: Sounds fun. What do I do?**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Perfect. *thunk* Set. *thunk***

 **Kyouko: Okay, so I got lucky and managed to get all the cards to bow out first. It's just convenient that I went first. And you accidentally played two cards that one turn.**

 **Magnus: No, no, forget it. I'm done getting my ass whipped. I'll head home now.**

 ***pot lid from behind them peeks open and two eyes watch***

 **?: Damn, just a girl. *pot lid closes***

 **Magnus: See you later, Kyouko.**

 **Kyouko: Bye, Magnus. Come back... Some time.**

 **A:**

 **Kyouko: Magnus, you came back. I'm glad I didn't drive you away.**

 **Magnus: I don't accept defeat lying down. So I racked my brain for the perfect competition between us. And finally, it came to mind.**

 **Kyouko: Oh? This should be good.**

 **Magnus: Then see what I have here...**

 **...**

 **Kyouko: Darts?**

 **Magnus: Yeah. We toss them at the board over there. We want as close to a bullseye as possible. Think you can handle that?**

 **Kyouko: I guess. Let's try it out.**

 **Magnus: Then... Yeah, a bullseye! Right on the mark. Talk about a good first shot.**

 **Kyouko: *closes one eye, aims, and throws* ...If it gets caught down the middle of your dart, does that mean I win or lose?**

 **Magnus: *sweating profusely***

 **...**

 **Magnus: I lost. Again.**

 **Kyouko: Hey, you did admirably. It's beginner's luck, probably.**

 **Magnus: Still, it feels good to have such an amazing student. I'd love to show you more games in the future.**

 **Kyouko: As would I. The other people on my team loves poker. Until they lose.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I'd get annoyed if I lost every time.**

 **Kyouko: And especially if we play at night. It gets chilly in our barracks.**

 **Magnus: Chilly? Yeah, it grows cold at our castle, too. Why's that matter?**

 **Kyouko: We play strip poker! I overhead you joke about that with Robert once.**

 **Magnus: O...Oh... Can I play?**

 **Kyouko: Nope. No guys allowed!**

 **Magnus: ...Damn, Chester's never going to keep Soleil on his team.**

 **Magnus-Mikoto**

 **C:**

 **Magnus: Mikoto. How're you?**

 **Mikoto: Magnus, right? Robert told me a little about you and Chester. You're more handsome than he described.**

 **Magnus: Thanks? I guess? Or maybe Robert's being a dick again. So, what's up with you?**

 **Mikoto: What's up? You mean how I'm doing, correct?**

 **Magnus: You're right, sorry. Using language from our world can be a bit... confusing to you. I forget that with how alike our worlds are at times.**

 **Mikoto: I am somewhat relieved to hear that. From what I've heard, it's a radically different place.**

 **Magnus: I mean, technology wise, yeah. We've got cool, new inventions... And things got complicated. Politics, economics. It's more of a headache than a step in the right direction.**

 **Mikoto: Perhaps you could inform me on it sometime. Robert doesn't discuss it often, and he prefers different activities when we're together.**

 **Magnus: That sly bastard...**

 **Mikoto: Rather, he prefers learning our history. Politics, the relevant nobles. He's planning a campaign to relieve Yukimura of the throne, and he needs every help I can offer.**

 **Magnus: ...Oh. Yeah, makes sense. If that's the case, I'll ask; what would you like to do on this beautiful day?**

 **Mikoto: Since you've asked so kindly, perhaps you'd enjoy a song?**

 **Magnus: A song?**

 **Mikoto: You didn't think Azura is the only one to practice, did you? While I enjoy gray waves, variety is key to living a fulfilling life.**

 **Magnus: You know what, you're right. Maybe... I can introduce you to some of my world's music. That might be fun.**

 **Mikoto: Oh, yes. I'd be delighted.**

 **Magnus: Then that's the plan. Before I go, would you have any requests?**

 **Mikoto: None come to mind. Go with what you like.**

 **Magnus: Gotcha.**

 **B:**

 **Mikoto: Music from your world certainly is different. I'm surprised lyrics so... empty can be popular.**

 **Magnus: Yeah... Around the world, shots... I'm surprised what we'll let be popular. Thank goodness I can't show you the videos, though. We produce these like, videos to go to the music, and they get ridiculous. Like, to think people worked on them; that money was spent on making out with stuffed bears or giant props, it's interesting and disappointing to me.**

 **Mikoto: But does the fox sound like that?**

 **Magnus: I assure you it doesn't. Just ask Selkie.**

 **Mikoto: Still, it's admirable. To think music still brings people together. When I saw Elise and Sakura performing together, it warmed my heart. That we're overcoming these barriers between us... I just hope the rest of my people are open-minded.**

 **Magnus: If they're not, we'll deal with them sooner or later. Rumors are Yukimura's gathering the noblemen to oppose Robert, to participate in a huge civil war. We're going to see like thirteen kingdoms at this rate.**

 **Mikoto: ...Magnus... Whatever happens, please.. Protect my people.**

 **Magnus: I will do everything I can.**

 **Mikoto: Thank you.**

 **Magnus: Hey... Um, I just wanted to... How is being a parent like?**

 **Mikoto: It's... the best thing I've ever done. Whether it's Corrin, or Sakura or Azura... I don't regret a thing with them. They're the dearest to me.**

 **Magnus: That so?**

 **Mikoto: We fight, and we sometimes hurt each other, but no matter what may come, I'm there for them. And they're there for me. I can't ask for a better family.**

 **Magnus: ...You're a sweet lady, Mikoto.**

 **Mikoto: I imagine if you asked, you're considering?**

 **Magnus: Well, maybe. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I mean, how do you know?**

 **Mikoto: Robert asked me when I knew. And I told him what I'll tell you; when you're with the right person, it'll just happen. And no matter how unprepared you might be, you won't regret it.**

 **Magnus: How'd he take that advice?**

 **Mikoto: He swore under his breath and thanked me for the advice. Said he'd focus on getting all of us protection.**

 **Magnus: Uh...**

 **Mikoto: Did I phrase that oddly? He wants to make the world a safer place before he has kids in it. That's all.**

 **Magnus: Oh. Ohhh... Yeah, I understand that. Not wanting to shove them off into the Deep Realms. Being with them. Thanks for the advice, Mikoto. I'll remember that.**

 **Mikoto: No thanks necessary, dear.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Today's another beautiful day, isn't it?**

 **Mikoto: Oh, I certainly agree. Days like today remind me of the beauty of the world.**

 **Magnus: You're right about that... What will you do, when all's said and done?**

 **Mikoto: When the war is over, you mean?**

 **Magnus: Yeah... I'm not sure whether we'll be allowed to stay here or not. And if we can... Well, I don't want to leave my friends. My loved ones...**

 **Mikoto: You should do what comes naturally. Whatever may come, staying true to yourself is the key to being happy.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, you're right. You're a wise lady, Mikoto. I can understand why Robert would love you.**

 **Mikoto: You and him think so highly of me. If only the two of you would see yourselves for the good there.**

 **Magnus: Mikoto, what do you mean?**

 **Mikoto: Do you know how many people would have forsaken the people you've met on your journeys? You, him, Chester, forgave people that thought their lives were over. And yet you want to praise me? I find it a bit silly.**

 **Magnus: ...I guess. If I wasn't introduced to them through the media we'd gotten, who knows what might have happened when we crossed paths... It's scary to think about.**

 **Mikoto: That is something many people do not truly consider. I am proud to work with such forward-thinking young men.**

 **Magnus: ...Oh, well... I'm glad we can give you some solace. I'm proud to be your friend, too.**

 **Mikoto: Then let us make the most of the day. Perhaps a picnic, my daughters and us?**

 **Magnus: Sure, that sounds delightful.**

 **Magnus-Corrin**

 **C:**

 **Corrin: Magnus, hello.**

 **Magnus: Corrin, just who I've been looking for. I wanted to meet you in person. You know, I have ideas for what to expect from you, but... Well, meeting you would be much better,**

 **Corrin: Robert said something similar. He enjoyed getting to know me, too. I hope you won't be disappointed with me, either.**

 **Magnus: I'd never.**

 **Corrin: Then... What do you want to know?**

 **Magnus: Well, uh... I'm not sure. Normally, we just spend time together and I'll grasp what you're like from that.**

 **Corrin: If that's what you want... What should we do, though?**

 **Magnus: Not sure. Anything you want to do?**

 **Corrin: Well, there's a river nearby. We could sit on the river's edge and enjoy the beauty of it all.**

 **Magnus: You been there before?**

 **Corrin: Camilla took me out there. It was beautiful...**

 **Magnus: Sure, let's do it... But next time. It looks like a storm might rage.**

 **Corrin: Oh, you're right. Hahaha, I didn't even pay attention to the weather! I must look pretty bad right now.**

 **Magnus: Not at all. We're all... You know, distracted at times.**

 **Corrin: Yeah, I guess. To think I'm a little ditzy at times, how silly, right?**

 **Magnus: Haha, a bit.**

 **Corrin: Oh... Right! Gunter's with you, right? How has he been?**

 **Magnus: ...Quiet. He's not for conversation anymore. He seems like he's hurting inside. I think he feels guilty over letting you down.**

 **Corrin: Oh... I'll go talk to him, then.**

 **Magnus: Thanks for that.**

 **B:**

 **Corrin: See what I told you?**

 **Magnus: It's wonderful, Corrin. The river's not too fast, the fish are even jumping out of it... The grass isn't too muddy, and the place looks well-maintained.**

 **Corrin: Yes, the locals have the herds graze here. The grass is kept short, and the summer rains cleans the area so it's left in good shape.**

 **Magnus: I guess it doesn't get too dirty in the rainy season, then. It is almost March now.**

 **Corrin: Exactly! I also brought a picnic basket with us. Felicia made us some sandwiches. Despite her luck, she's an accomplished cook. In her own right, too.**

 **Magnus: Nice... I'm glad to be able to think of her as my sister now. Though it is... weird to say.**

 **Corrin: You and Flora, right... Sometimes I think it's crazy how dramatically my life has changed in the past few months...**

 **Magnus: I can't agree with you more. Our world was way different at times. Now there's some semblance of normalcy here, when we're not risking our lives.**

 **Corrin: Yeah... I wish the fighting would end, but... That's a little too optimistic of me now, isn't it?**

 **Magnus: Well, all we really have to fear is Anankos. With him using Yukimura and Garon, we're literally caught in the middle. I'm handling Valm and Plegia, though, so we'll see some changes soon.**

 **Corrin: And Robert and I are facing Yukimura and Garon. We've got a long ways to go. Chester's fighting Grado, right? That won't be much fun.**

 **Magnus: We routed them at Tatsuta, right? The Tenryuu River is the line Mirai's taken up. I'm impressed with how Robert's been running things.**

 **Corrin: As I was, too. I remember when we first met, back at Fort Kaidu. He seemed so different, so... listless. To think he's changed so much...**

 **Magnus: We all have, to some extent. But we're still friends, and I don't want that to change.**

 **Corrin: Agreed. We just have to do our best, and everything will work out.**

 **Magnus: I've heard that once. Somewhere else...**

 **Corrin: Then they must have helped their friends, too. No matter what it cost.**

 **Magnus: Something like that... Yes.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Corrin... Are you alright?**

 **Corrin: Magnus.. Oh, I was just... I was...**

 **Magnus: What happened? Are you okay?**

 **Corrin: Y...Yeah. Just... I had to say something and it... It hurt me to say it, and it hurt me more knowing what it meant.**

 **Magnus: What? Is it... About Robert?**

 **Corrin: Am I that easy to read? I thought I was a... little more mysterious than thought.**

 **Magnus: Well, I can't imagine anyone else would be hurting your feelings so deeply.**

 **Corrin: That's... quite mean. He... He didn't mean to... It's just...**

 **Magnus: He loves Lucina, right? And you brought them both back, knowing that would ruin any chance you had with him, right?**

 **Corrin: I knew it was the right thing to do. I wanted him to be happy, and seeing him, what her death did to him, how could I just... Take him away from her, bring him back here, and then keep him to myself? That would be wrong...**

 **Magnus: Corrin. Listen to me. You did a wonderful thing, and I owe you so much for saving my friend. So if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here.**

 **Corrin: Magnus... *clutches to him* Why does it hurt so much? Why is love so painful!?**

 **Magnus: It's a gamble to love, Corrin. And I wish... I wish you could both win.**

 **Corrin: I... I know...**

 **...**

 **Magnus: You get all of that out now?**

 **Corrin: I think so... Thanks, Magnus. I didn't mean to take up all your time like this.**

 **Magnus: It's not a problem, Corrin. You'd make time for me. As your friend, I've got your back.**

 **Corrin: I see. If I need your help, I'll find you, then.**

 **Magnus: And I'll be there to help you. Hopefully. Hahaha...**

 **Magnus-Sara**

 **C:**

 **Sara: A lord? You're Magnus. Robert's friend.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, that's me. I wanted to meet you. I think your village is fascinating.**

 **Sara: It's not, really. Just a bunch of sand and broken rocks. And dad always got defensive when I wanted to go adventuring, too.**

 **Magnus: Adventuring? Have your people ever done that before?**

 **Sara: Not terribly often. He kept me safe; said I was too precious to him to risk my life.**

 **Magnus: So he's a bit over protective, huh?**

 **Sara: Until he can marry me off, and then I'm out of the house instantly.**

 **Magnus: Well, that's... It's your culture, right? Has anyone spoken out against it before?**

 **Sara: Not really. I'm fine with it. Robert it a suitable companion in terms of strength. I just hope he's not lacking in other ways.**

 **Magnus: Well, he may have his moments, but he's usually pretty kind and genuine.**

 **Sara: But will he be an effective night battler?**

 **Magnus: ...Oh boy. Night battling?**

 **Sara: Yes, it's an old term for what married couples do in my kingdom. I don't know what you might call it, but it's an inspired tradition. I will explain it sometime, perhaps.**

 **Magnus: I hope it's not what I think it is...**

 **Sara: Did you say somethin'?**

 **Magnus: What, me? No. Not at all.**

 **Sara: *suspicious glare***

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Sara, hey. What are you doing?**

 **Sara: I'm preparing my gear. I like to go out and see the sights when we camp. Sometimes I get into fights with burly bandits. They don't live long.**

 **Magnus: Is that so? I imagine you've gotten pretty strong, then.**

 **Sara: A long time ago, I visited a pyramid. I was awful at fighting then. Nearly killed several times. But a petite young man saved my life. And since then, I've been... I've been training hard.**

 **Magnus: That's impressive. May I test myself against you?**

 **Sara: If ya insist. Let's go a round.**

 **...**

 **Sara: ...Damn. The only other person to defeat me so handily was Robert. Guess real combat beats fighting desert monsters.**

 **Magnus: He beat you in a fight?**

 **Sara: Indeed. Night battling, remember? He destroyed me. Said I was too inexperienced to be a threat to him.**

 **Magnus: Oh, I see.**

 **Sara: I have much to learn, it seems. But I assure you, the next battle we wage, I won't be such an easy win.**

 **Magnus: I'd hope not. You have to protect your friends, after all.**

 **Sara: Friends? ...I haven't really had any. Beyond adventuring and being trained as a princess and bride-to-be, we don't have much time with others. It's actually liberating to be out here...**

 **Magnus: Well, that's good. Have you found any new hobbies?**

 **Sara: Poker with Kyouko, actually. She's surprisingly good.**

 **Magnus: Don't remind me...**

 **Sara: She beat you too, huh? That's kind of funny, actually. Hahaha!**

 **Magnus: Hey, it's not funny. I taught her, and her luck is insane. A ten out of ten!**

 **Sara: So is she the ultimate gambler, then?**

 **Magnus: ...I wish.**

 **Sara: You're funny. I can see why the others like you.**

 **Magnus: Thanks? I think?**

 **A:**

 **Sara: Magnus, I've come to challenge you.**

 **Magnus: Challenge me?**

 **Sara: A rematch if you will.**

 **Magnus: Oh... Are you sure?**

 **Sara: I stake my honor on this. Let's head to the courtyard.**

 **...**

 **Sara: Rules are simple. This is an official night battle!**

 **Magnus: Wait, what!?**

 **Sara: Yeah. It's a combat round, at night. We're only allowed to attack. No blocking or dodging. Just accepting whatever blows come! *pulls out wooden stock blade* Now draw and fight!**

 **Magnus: *sigh* If this is what you meant... I owe Robert an apology.**

 **...**

 **Sara: I... I can't believe it... I won!? That was my first time winning!**

 **Magnus: I'm glad your happy. My head hurts. A lot. Owww...**

 **Sara: I hit you too hard, huh? Sorry about that. *helps him up* I got too heated. I have such an abysmal losing streak, I forgot to hold back.**

 **Magnus: You did win because of it, so you should be proud. And... let's not do this again.**

 **Sara: Hahaha, really? I liked winning.**

 **Magnus: I don't like losing. Haha...**

 **Sara: Oh, Robert, hey!**

 **Robert: Sara... Magnus? Why are you both up so late?**

 **Sara: My first time with Magnus went great!**

 **Robert: ...**

 **Magnus: She means a night battle. She beat me up pretty badly.**

 **Robert: I see that. I'll take you to the infirmary. Sara, maybe rest up. I'll talk to you after.**

 **Sara: Sure. Bye, Magnus. Come again anytime!**

 **Magnus: Uh... help?**

 **Robert: I'm going to help you silly. *grip on him tightens* We'll get you home, safe and in one piece. I promise...**

 ***a pot lid slightly opens, and drool leaks to the ground***

 **Sara: Ahh... They fight like brothers. I'm glad I saw Magnus's meek side. It's funny, too! Heehee!**

 **Magnus-Lucina**

 **C:**

 **Lucina: Oh... If it isn't Magnus. Are you looking for Robert?**

 **Magnus: Actually, I'm here for you.**

 **Lucina: Oh? Should I tell Robert that?**

 **Magnus: You know what I mean. I wanted to get to know my best friend's wife. You know, like a normal person would.**

 **Lucina: Chester said something along the lines of knowing enough about me. Do you not feel the same?**

 **Magnus: Well, I know what to expect but... That pales in comparison to meeting you, doesn't it?**

 **Lucina: Perhaps it does. He doesn't talk about you often. Though, our infrequent time together has been quite tumultuous. I'm glad to have come back to see him working so hard.**

 **Magnus: You saw it all from the other world, right?**

 **Lucina: Yes, I did. And I'm proud of him...**

 **Magnus: There's something I wanna ask, but I'll save it for later. What have you been up to, since... You know, you died?**

 **Lucina: Reading, interacting with our numerous teammates. I'm surprised that he recruited them all, really.**

 **Magnus: Yeah, he's good at that.**

 **Lucina: And you?**

 **Magnus: Just... trying to survive, really. And to help my friends out. When they're not being dicks to me.**

 **Lucina: I see. That's sensible. Still, be careful. Anankos... That monster is out there, awaiting us. And he's more powerful, more manipulative than I anticipated. We can't hesitate.**

 **Magnus: That's my job; to stop him. And I'll trust you all to be by my side when I do that, too.**

 **Lucina: Certainly. You have my word.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: Hey, Lucy. Er, Lucina.**

 **Lucina: Greetings, Magnus. I was just finished with training.**

 **Magnus: That's why you're sweaty, got it. I was hoping to have a spar against you, but if you're tired...**

 **Lucina: Next time, then. So... *deep breathing* How have you adapted to this world?**

 **Magnus: Same as you have, really. It's... different. Not necessarily bad or good, just different. I do like it; I can make a difference here. I can actually help people and know that I've done it.**

 **Lucina: A bit of Hero's Syndrome, hm? Want to be the savior we need?**

 **Magnus: I wanted to change fate like you tried to. I know how it feels to think that your future is doomed and unavoidable. The people here, they've taught me to think differently. It's hard to change my negative thoughts, but it's still comforting to me.**

 **Lucina: I remember the darkness that overtook me, in the beginning. At Regna Ferox, battling Lon'qu. When I met Father those first few times...**

 **Magnus: So was Maribelle captured yet or...?**

 **Lucina: The war with Plegia had yet to begin when we were dragged here. I don't understand why, or for what purpose, but I'd like to think we're all making the best of it.**

 **Magnus: It looks like it.**

 **Lucina: I still remember distinctly... The fires, the screaming. The monsters. The maniacal laughter, and that hooded man striking us all down... I can't allow that to happen again. Whether it's Grima or Anankos, I must fight.**

 **Magnus: ...That fire in you, that's probably why... No, it definitely is...**

 **Lucina: What?**

 **Magnus: Nothin', nothin'. Just thinking to myself, that's all. I've taken enough of your time today. Don't be a stranger.**

 **Lucina: Nor should you. Bye, Magnus...**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Lucina. I wanted to finally ask you something.**

 **Lucina: Oh, Magnus. Right, you mentioned that earlier. What's on your mind?**

 **Magnus: Well, it's about Robert. I wanted to know...**

 **Lucina: Is this about his passing?**

 **Magnus: Well, sort of. It's just... Have you noticed anything different about him lately?**

 **Lucina: You mean, besides his newfound tendency to confess to every girl he meets?**

 **Magnus: That's not really new to me...**

 ***meanwhile at Chester's Castle***

 **Chester: *immediately perks up* I don't know why... But I think I need to prepare a bunker...**

 **Lucina: You say that, but before I passed, he assured me of his sole dedication to me, to our future together. And even after I left this world, he stayed true. Until now.**

 **Magnus: So you have noticed?**

 **Lucina: I asked him about it, and he deflected it. Said he was just thinking long term, that he'd made mistakes.**

 **Magnus: Well, how do you feel? About his choices?**

 **Lucina: Honestly?**

 **Magnus: I'd hope you wouldn't lie. This is important, Lucy. How you feel should be his prime concern.**

 **Lucina: To be honest, at first, I was numb. I didn't expect Corrin to bring me back, and I was thankful. And I befriended her, and in turn... I saw how pained she was to watch me come back, to take him away. And it moved me.**

 **Magnus: That so? I found her just after... It was rough to see her like that.**

 **Lucina: From the beginning, he cared for me. He loved me, he talked to me, praised me, comforted me. Whenever I felt the world was falling from grace and that I'd let everyone down, he picked me up in his arms and whispered that it'd be alright. He genuinely loved me, and every part of me; my past, my trauma, my lack of a sense of humor. And if he's providing that same comfort to others... Who am I to judge?**

 **Magnus: If you want to look at it like that... That's great. I'm just glad he's taking care of you... You deserve the best.**

 **Lucina: Magnus... Pray tell me why it doesn't surprise you about his confessing habits.**

 **Magnus: Dude's a total manwhore for adorable girls. I can't even lie. There's less girls he wouldn't fall for in Fire Emblem.**

 **Lucina: Is that so? ...I may have to punish him, then.**

 **Magnus: Please do. He deserves it; trust me. *thinking to self about how mad Luke will be***

 **Lucina: If you so insist.**

 **...**

 **Lucina: But I'll be sure to tell him it's your suggestion, dear Magnus. Hope he's forgiving to his friends. Hahaha! Ah... I can't even laugh like a normal girl. Blast it all...**

 **Magnus-Kaze**

 **C:**

 **Kaze: If it isn't Magnus. Come to beg for help from Saizo's wrath?**

 **Magnus: No, not at all. I thought I'd hang out with you. Especially since you've had experience on three of our four teams by now. Robert, Corrin, and now Chester, right?**

 **Kaze: I suppose I've moved around considerably.**

 **Magnus: It's funny. I figured your popularity would keep you settled down on one team.**

 **Kaze: Is that so? I'm... popular?**

 **Magnus: I'd think so. But that's not really my place to talk about. I was wondering if you could-**

 **Kaze: Teach you sneaking? Chester asked the same. I imagine you're both arming up, though whether it's against our enemies or each other... I can't be certain.**

 **Magnus: Don't be so serious. I just thought it'd be good for me if I have to infiltrate enemy lines. I'm fighting Valm and Plegia, but they won't last long. They've lost a lot of their commanders.**

 **Kaze: If that is true, Nohr may launch the impending invasion. But Anankos would prioritize us over Hoshido...**

 **Magnus: ...Shit, I didn't think of that. Maybe I should just get Validar, then. Leave Walhart to keep them off our backs.**

 **Kaze: An interesting idea. If you really want, I'll instruct you. Just understand it's a painful, arduous process.**

 **Magnus: I'll put up with it. I've been through a lot since I first arrived to this world.**

 **Kaze: Indeed.**

 **B:**

 **Magnus: That was a good session, I think. I'm making it further.**

 **Kaze: Your progress is quite expedient. You must have had more experience with this than Chester.**

 **Magnus: Kind of, yeah. I had a couple of battles where I had to lay low a bit. Anna saved my ass from the fire, though.**

 **Kaze: Yes, the trickster. I am curious, though. What are your motivations?**

 **Magnus: To protect my friends. That's all.**

 **Kaze: I'm not a fool, Magnus. Chester seeks to acquire as many techniques and battle knowledge as he finds necessary. It's clear he's preparing for an endgame struggle with Anankos, or perhaps someone else. Robert's spent half of his time building a country's infrastructure over the last few months. And he's working to understand every form of combat; he's even inspiring and designing new weapons for our armies.**

 **Magnus: ...Right, he's a history buff. He'd know more about that kind of stuff. I mean, not that it's easy, but... I've been helping him quite a bit. To help people see his dreams.**

 **Kaze: Corrin sought to defeat Grado and protect Hoshido, and we made great strides to achieve that end. Now that she's thrown in with Robert, he's living up to try and accomplish that. As we saw at Tatsuta. And then there's you. What's the plan for you? You're not really arming as well as the others or making your own waves.**

 **Magnus: I... I just wanted to help people. I'm not ambitious to try and create a country from scratch. And I can't match Corrin's heroism or Chester's preplanning. I'm just... me.**

 **Kaze: Hm... Then perhaps you might look inside yourself. Ask what you can do, what you should do. Once you find that clarity, the rest will make itself known.**

 **Magnus: That's actually pretty smart. Thanks, Kaze.**

 **Kaze: You're welcome, milord.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Did I do it!? Did I do it!?**

 **Kaze: Yes, you've finally passed Saizo's trial. He'd be proud of you, had he been brought.**

 **Magnus: ...Considering... him... He's probably... watching, anyways...**

 **Kaze: Hmhmhm. Fair point.**

 **Magnus: Still... I'm glad. I'm not Master Ninja level yet, but this is definitely a huge improvement.**

 **Kaze: You seem to be much more spirited, these days. Has something changed?**

 **Magnus: Maybe my mindset has. I thought for a long time on what you said. What I can do, or should do.**

 **Kaze: Ah, that's what you've been mulling over in between our sessions then?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, you noticed?**

 **Kaze: It's obvious to me when someone is contemplating. What did you decide to do?**

 **Magnus: For now, I intend to fight Validar, to take him down. And then, I guess, I'll help Robert or Chester out as they ask. I'm not a grand plan creator, but if I work hard enough, I'll find something to strive for. If I stress about it too much, I'll get caught up in thinking and not doing.**

 **Kaze: Then perhaps you've taken more lessons from me than just stealth. I have changed lords several times, but to Corrin I am her faithful retainer. However, that does not mean I can only aid her by her side. No, by placing myself in Chester's army, I can ensure group trust, encourage cooperation. I am benefiting my lord in other ways, and I'm most useful where I am.**

 **Magnus: True... I didn't think of it like that. When Corrin's team split us off, I thought... Well, yeah, no, that makes sense. Everyone else has their own reasons for being here, too. Love, honor, commitment, loyalty, heroism, independence... We're all fighting for our own dream here, but together... It's surreal.**

 **Kaze: Now that you understand the true complexity of what we do... Now you have learned your role as a ninja. Stealth is not merely a battlefield objective. Be the lord that no one notices; remain in the shadows until it's time. And then, when you're most needed, shape your world.**

 **Magnus: Deep. Thanks, man. I'm glad we're friends.**

 **Kaze: As am I, Lord Magnus. Hmhmhm.**

 **Magnus-Aika**

 **C:**

 **Aika: Hm... *humming to herself softly***

 **Magnus: Aika. Right?**

 **Aika: Yes?**

 **Magnus: What are you doing?**

 **Aika: Drawing. I make manga.**

 **Magnus: Really!? I mean, uh, that's pretty awesome.**

 **Aika: I'm just an amateur... But I like it.**

 **Magnus: Amateur or not, you should be proud of your work. Practice makes perfect, right?**

 **Aika: See?**

 **Magnus: Aika, that's... That looks amazing. I remember stuff from my world that's not that detailed.**

 **Aika: You're not teasing me, are you?**

 **Magnus: No, I'm not. Really, this is fabulous work. I'm impressed. What's this from?**

 **Aika: I was making a small sketch of characters for Nina. She wrote a story and asked me to draw them for her.**

 **Magnus: Well, if you ever do anything more, let me know. I'd love to be your audience.**

 **Aika: ...Okay. *gentle smile***

 **Magnus: ...She doesn't express much, huh? Maybe I'll get to see more of her in her work.**

 **B:**

 **Aika: Magnus. You're back.**

 **Magnus: Didn't I say I would be?**

 **Aika: Oh... Here. I started drawing a story we're writing together. About two sisters being pursued.**

 **Magnus: Awe, they look like... Well, and there's Jakob as a butler. Hahaha... He's your wingman?**

 **Aika: Yes. Nina insisted he be there. That he is an excellent specimen.**

 **Magnus: *wipes forehead* Yeah, okay... I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But this... You've gotten really good at the facial expressions, and the shading is exquisite.**

 **Aika: Do you read manga?**

 **Magnus: I used to. A ridiculous amount whenever I could find the time. Not that I'm an addict.**

 **Aika: You seem to know much about it.**

 **Magnus: Aika, this is some seriously good work. I'm glad I asked you to show me.**

 **Aika: I might need advice later. There are things Nina wants that I can't grasp in my mind. Is that alright?**

 **Magnus: Yeah sure. If I can help, I'd love to.**

 **Aika: Thank you.**

 **Magnus: I'm excited to see what you come up. This is really creative...**

 **Aika: Sometimes I brainstormed for hours and trash an entire page. It's hard finding what you want.**

 **Magnus: Oh, I know. When I write, I end up scratching so much dialogue, rewriting like everything. It's a hassle.**

 **Aika: I wish I could just get it right the first time.**

 **Magnus: I know, right?**

 **...**

 **Magnus: Wow, that late already? I'm sorry, I must have distracted you pretty badly.**

 **Aika: It's okay. I enjoyed talking with you. Come back anytime.**

 **Magnus: I will. See you later, Aika.**

 **A:**

 **Aika: Magnus. Are you here to help me now?**

 **Magnus: Yeah, I am. So, what did you need?**

 **Aika: Nina asked me to draw some things, but I'm not sure how to handle them.**

 **Magnus: Alright, what is it?**

 **Aika: The first is... cats. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one.**

 **Magnus: Oh... That's easy. My friend Robert had an obese cat named Chubster and he was so plump. And black. A fat panther, he was.**

 **...**

 **Aika: Is this good?**

 **Magnus: Damn, that looks just like the old beast. Yeah, that's a cat. A fat one, but you've got it.**

 **Aika: This is cute... I want one.**

 **Magnus: We'll get one, then. Preferably an outside one, though. So they can explore safely.**

 **Aika: Yay! Next is... A whale.**

 **...**

 **Magnus: There you go. Moby Dick in a nutshell. Or Monstro.**

 **Aika: That looks great!**

 **Magnus: Anything left?**

 **Aika: Yeah. Nina wanted me to draw this...**

 **Magnus: *face turns red* God dammit, Nina.**

 **Aika: What? What is it? Just tell me.**

 **Magnus: ...Fine. But I know I won't like this...**

 **...**

 **Aika: Does that look good?**

 **Magnus: Uh, yeah... Yeah. Really... good. Um...**

 **Aika: Is your nose bleeding?**

 **Magnus: No... I get why you... made the sisters look like... But why am I... the example?**

 **Aika; You helped me. I thought you'd like it.**

 **Magnus: *sigh* Just... don't show your dad, for all that is holy.**

 **Aika: ...Okay. I promise.**

 **Chester-Robert**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Hey, Robert. Everything been going well on your team?**

 **Robert: Hm? Oh... It's you. What are you doing here, in my castle?**

 **Chester: Is there a problem with me being here? It's been awhile since we had a chance to just... Talk, you know?**

 **Robert: Considering what you did to me... Maybe I should put a bell around your neck. To know you're not fucking things up again. And I don't remember you particularly being kind to me the few times we have talked since we got here, either.**

 **Chester: *sigh* I figured we'd get to this sooner rather than later... Look, I didn't enjoy any of that. I only feel a little less guilty seeing you alive, and even then that doesn't make it right. I was hoping I could at least try to mend this bridge.**

 **Robert: Mend this bridge? I fear that may not be possible. For one of us, anyway. You can do whatever you want after the Wind Tribe. After that, I don't really care to know.**

 **Chester: ... *deep breath* Fine. I'll leave you be for now... Just know that I'm sorry, and if there's anything I can do to make this up to you, I'll try my best.**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Hey. Robert...?**

 **Robert: ...What is it? What do you intend to interrupt my work for now? Can't you handle things without us holding your hand?**

 **Chester: *bites his lip* I wanted to talk to you about Nyx. If that free-for-all was any indication, she confessed to you some time ago, or she at least has feelings for you. I was wondering if anything came of that..?**

 **Robert: Relax. It was a jest. You can't be as easily riled as Magnus, or you won't survive this game. That's his shtick... No, I haven't spoken to her in the past few days. Organizing an entire country is busy work, Chester. Why?**

 **Chester: Well, before we came here, one of the last supports I was running through was Nyx's. I grew... Rather fond of her, to put it lightly, before we came here. I was wondering if you intended to return her feelings.**

 **Robert: *under his breath* Fucking seriously? *speaks up* Look, if you want to spend time with her, fine. Whatever. You and Magnus can do whatever the fuck you want with whoever you so choose. I'm not here to stop you. Now is that all?**

 **Chester: I... know I probably could have phrased that better. But alright. And yeah, that's all. Unless you have something to talk to me about, at least.**

 **Robert: Yes, I do. Are you going to insist on wasting my time? I'm trying to get work done. Are you trying to sabotage me? Annoy me? What? I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm done playing civil.**

 **Chester: I just wanted to get your permission is all. And I told you before, I just want to at least mend the bridge, even if we can't be friends again. But I'll just go since I bother you so much.**

 **Robert: *thinking he is out of earshot* Tch, friends? I've never had 'em.**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Robert. We need to talk.**

 **Robert: *angry mumbling* *pulls out Yato and slams it into the ground, coating it in flames* If this isn't important, I'll bleed you myself. What is it about this god damn time, huh!? More girls? I don't care what you do! Your choices are inconsequential to me! Now leave me alone!**

 **Chester: And there it is. Something changed, Robert. And this sure as hell isn't you. Not the you we knew before coming here. *he places his hand on his sword, but doesn't draw it* Put your sword away, Robert. We can talk civilly. I don't want to fight.**

 **Robert: Isn't... me? ...Tch. If you'd ever paid attention, even once since day one, you'd understand. This isn't about a fight. This is about your death. I spent five years in the Deep Realms. That's right; five. Not one. I've trained until my body failed me, alone and isolated. And if you think your skills hold a candle to me now, it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make. Now, do you intend to make your point? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me. Just say it and leave.**

 **Chester: You've been completely different ever since you came back. I'm sure dying was horrible, but with all these kind and forgiving people around you, I didn't think you'd be this bitter. Something is wrong with you. Is it Anankos? Is he still inside you? Or is that kind face you put on around your team just a front, and you've become no better than Garon?**

 **Robert: If I was, you'd just work for me again.**

 **Chester: Oh, so you think I'm just going to play that game now? What's your problem?**

 **Robert: The problem is you. Killing him.**

 **Chester: What?**

 **?: You killed the original me. You nearly took my one reason for existing away. My job is to crush every bit of him, his hope, his dreams, his love. And you nearly stole that honor from me!**

 **Chester: Wait... You... You're mirror him!? You're the one who gave him a different Lucina... Wait... Did you plan for...?**

 **Mirror Robert: Her second death? Instigated with Anankos, yes. And when you struck him down on that mountain, I collected his body and stole his place. Luke, at your service.**

 **Chester: But didn't Corrin wish him back!?**

 **Luke: Yeah, and he's been revived where I left him. The Wind Tribe Village.**

 **Chester: You... Why!?**

 **Luke: You'll understand soon enough, dear Chester. But know this; you will proceed to the village with his forces as planned. Or else the consequences will be dire.**

 **Chester: ... And if I refuse?**

 **Luke: Seen Taken? That will be you and your entire team. Understand?**

 **Chester: ... I got it.**

 **Luke: ...Good. Just know, I'm not out to get you or Magnus. Just... me.**

 **Chester: But why? I understand evil me and evil Magnus, but... Why would you do this to him?**

 **Luke: Because he always brings things on himself... *sighs, sitting down cross-legged* Tomorrow's the anniversary, you know. Of his dad's death.**

 **Chester: ...Yeah. Valentine's in our world.**

 **Luke: And Robert, he... He wasn't even there to say goodbye... We let him down at the last possible chance. And that's just one of many times he ruined everything for us... I'm simply getting revenge. And you of all people should understand the pain in my heart...**

 **Chester: ...**

 **Luke: Maybe I'm bitter. Maybe the anger in me is the mirror's fault. But whatever comes our way, I'll play fair. A fair duel, your forces and me. But that's all I can promise. Lautrec, Reeze, they won't play fair.**

 **Chester: I can imagine.**

 **Luke: Still... I'll try not to kill either of you... Try. I know how you both are... Haha...**

 **Chester: Luke, you don't have to be evil. You could help us out.**

 **Luke: ...Ah, but that would be giving up. And I've done that enough.**

 **Chester: No, it's not giving up! It's choosing your own fate! Isn't that what you've always wanted!? Why you came here!? Why you started Mirai!?**

 **Luke: ...There is truth in that. Here.**

 **Chester: What's this?**

 **Luke: The key to his jail cell. Small ruins just west of the Wind Tribe. Get him, bring him, and be prepared.**

 **Chester: If you're sure...**

 **Luke: ...Yes. *walks off to leave, using his orb* And... I'm sorry. *fades out***

 **Chester: ...This isn't... going to be pleasant.**

 **Chester-Nyx**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Nyx, how are you?**

 **Nyx: Right, right. The Nohrian lord. What do you want?**

 **Chester: To talk. To spend time with you, maybe?**

 **Nyx: I've had enough disappointing lords in my life.**

 **Chester: Okay, rude... I just wanted to get to know you. I'm like Robert; I know about you, but I want to meet you, too.**

 **Nyx: Then you have. I don't have much time for talking.**

 **Chester: Don't be that way. I know you're not really that kind of person.**

 **Nyx: Don't be so presumptuous.**

 **Chester: But you're not. You're good at heart.**

 **Nyx: ...If you knew anything about me, truly, you wouldn't say that to my face. No one would. Now leave me be.**

 **Chester: ...Fine. I'll leave for now.**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Nyx. Can we please talk now?**

 **Nyx: I figured you'd come around again. Roaches often do.**

 **Chester: Okay, ow. I'm just being honest here, Nyx. I know you've got your reasons. I know about your past. But Robert was able to look beyond. Why couldn't I do that, too?**

 **Nyx: *grumble grumble* What would we even talk about?**

 **Chester: If I was Magnus, I'd ask how old you are. Since I'm better than that, why don't we talk about books?**

 **Nyx: I do enjoy books, yes.**

 **Chester: So tomes or romance novels?**

 **Nyx: W-what!? Don't accuse me of reading such-**

 **Chester: I already know, Nyx. It's fine. You can like what you like. Right?**

 **Nyx: *grumble grumble* Fine, but I'll not discuss that with you. Instead, let's talk about you. What are your hobbies, then?**

 **Chester: Well, I enjoy dancing and I've taken to fencing in my time here. I've also started reading up on some of this world's novels. They're certainly better than the novels from my world. The recent ones, anyways.**

 **Nyx: That is true. I asked Robert what counted for romance there. Between sparkling vampires and wealthy manchildren named Grey, I've given up on finding anything more than vapid trash.**

 **Chester: You had to say them, didn't you... Heh. Well, beyond that, I just spend time with the people I like.**

 **Nyx: Fine, I'll humor you. Just know that I won't restrain my tongue with you.**

 **Chester: I'm okay with some tongue action.**

 **Nyx: ...Idiot. Watch your phrasing.**

 **Chester: Okay...**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Nyx, can I ask you something?**

 **Nyx: Yes, Chester, what is it?**

 **Chester: How many times has someone like Corrin or Robert or I have you seen come and go? Why'd you work with Shade, with Robert?**

 **Nyx: Oh, you want to know that... For a long while after the ...incident, I lived alone. Eventually, though, I had to go further and further for supplies. Eventually, I joined the Nohrian mages, albeit reluctantly. I opposed their use of Faceless from early on and eventually sided with Shade. We saw eye to eye on that subject, and Garon subsequently sent us on that suicide mission.**

 **Chester: Attacking the Fire Tribe and killing the chieftain. Moeru, was it?**

 **Nyx: Then Robert asked for us to join him. I didn't really have a reason to say no. If I head to Nohr, that lout Iago would execute me on sight.**

 **Chester: So that explains when you teamed up, but why stay? You could have left him afterwards.**

 **Nyx: That... is in regards to the first question. I've seen many people talk of peace and unity; friendliness and uniting others. I only ever met one in person; they were a kind soul, one who reached out to me after I saved him, lost in a forest. He was so grateful, he'd visit me every day and bother me until I'd let him in and talk. The scary forest witch tried to scare him off, but...**

 **Chester: He was stubborn, too. Right?**

 **Nyx: Undoubtedly so. And we inevitably grew close. He listened to my stories of the world and even my past on bated breath, in awe. And when I finished the terrible story of my curse, he just told me it wasn't my fault. That I should forgive myself.**

 **Chester: Awe... That was sweet of him.**

 **Nyx: He forgave me. And he held me and told me he'd do anything for me, and for once in my life, I felt my heart melt. And one day... He brought word of a possible cure. A way to undo my condition. He'd heard of a potion that was said to reverse the effects of dark magic; one that he'd gotten from a wise sage. And I had everything we needed, except for one...**

 **Chester: You don't mean...**

 **Nyx: Poison Wyrmwood. And when I learned that was the final ingredient, I looked for other options. Like the mirror... But he... He took it upon himself to get it, and he left on a journey. A note was on my door that morning, telling me he'd deal with my anger after he'd saved me. From the curse, and from myself.**

 **Chester: ...Nyx... I didn't mean to bring up something painful.**

 **Nyx: He didn't return. Not because of the ingredient, mind. When he was traveling, the military called him an attempted rebel, a conspirator. And he was executed, and his gear was taken by bandits who claimed to be soldiers. And later, they were sent by the locals to exterminate the scary witch.**

 **Chester: That... sounded like they got in the way.**

 **Nyx: In the remains of their attack force, I found a single letter from him, on his corpse. 'If I don't make it back, I hope my love will reach you.' And that was the first time I cried in years.**

 **Chester: ...Nyx...**

 **Nyx: Robert, he... He reminded me of him, to the point it was painful. It was heartbreaking. And when we finally got the potion, he had fulfilled my first lover's only wish. And that... That was why I stayed. He wants to save this world, to shape it into something beautiful. And he gave me more than he'll ever understand or know. And that is why I stay by his side.**

 **Chester: ...I can see why. I didn't know he'd done that much for you.**

 **Nyx: Hm. You and Magnus must not underestimate your effects on your team, either. More than you may think, they owe their lives to you. It would be in your best interest to appreciate them wholly. Even if they cause trouble. Even if they're total idiots. Because you won't be able to make up lost time. That is the wisdom I learned that fateful day.**

 **Chester: ...Thank you for telling me that story, Nyx. It... I'm sorry. I really... I hope that you can find peace and love now. And maybe a cure, too. I really do.**

 **Nyx: Thank you. Perhaps you could make me some tea? I feel a bit weary, so suddenly.**

 **S:**

 **Chester: Nyx, I have something personal to talk to you about.**

 **Nyx: Personal? I hope you're not here to air dirty laundry. I'm not one for gossip.**

 **Chester: No, no, nothing like that... I came here because I need to confess to you.**

 **Nyx: Are you the one who stole from me? I'm missing something... important to me.**

 **Chester: No... What did they steal?**

 **Nyx: It was likely Shade, then. Never you mind. What is it you wanted to confess, then?**

 **Chester: I'm in love with you, Nyx. As long as I've known you, I've cared deeply for you, but now I am in love with you.**

 **Nyx: Repeating yourself is a sign of nervousness. At least you're honest. But... Why? Why do you, and Robert for that matter, have such particular taste in... people like me?**

 **Chester: You mean the most adorable and lovely people?**

 **Nyx: I mean the broken and lonely ones...**

 **Chester: ...Okay, damn. Like I know you're brutal and honest but... Damn.**

 **Nyx: ...I confessed to him. And I was promptly sidelined. And I was learning to cope with that. But lately, he's undergone a change. A dramatic one. And even when he's argumentative or harsh, there is still that deep, flowing kindness in him. And he's accepted me, my feelings.**

 **Chester: ...He has, huh?**

 **Nyx: And then you. The one who joined Nohr, knowing better than anyone else what that meant. The one who killed him when it suited your needs. The one who has, jokingly or not, used human shields of your friends. Am I supposed to ignore that when making my decision?**

 **Chester: ... I won't justify my actions, Nyx. I won't deny that Nohr is in the wrong in this war, in this world. And I won't deny that I fully intended to strike him down in the moment. I tried my hardest to get around having to, but in the end I did it. And nothing will ever make that right. I can change, I can learn, but there's no way to just remove the weight of sins. All I can do is keep moving forward.**

 **Nyx: ...That is a very adult way to look at it. Just know that whatever my answer is, if you endanger him again, they'll not find what's left of you, should it be uncalled for. That being said... You genuinely feel this way for me, correct. But are you really willing to be with me, knowing you're second? I do have affection for you, but you can't replace him in my mind. Just as I feel I can't change who your first is.**

 **Chester: I understand. Both to your threat and my place in your heart. If that's all it takes, then I'm still certain I want to be with you. It...wouldn't be the first time I had feelings for someone who had another first in their heart. And I'm willing to live with it, in hopes that one day I may at least grow to be equal to them. But even if I have to be second until I die, I'm okay with that.**

 **Nyx: Hmph. I don't actually like playing seconds. But your response to that is...telling. Whoever I love, it will be all or none. If you can live with that, then we can be together. Chester... But you have to say it first.**

 **Chester: I'm an open book to you, aren't I? But you're right. I love you, Nyx, with all my heart.**

 **Nyx: Good boy. I love you, too. You're both dirty lolicons, though.**

 **Chester: Ehe, guilty as charged...**

 **Chester-Mikoto**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Mikoto, do you have time? I'd like to speak with you.**

 **Mikoto: Oh, if it isn't the Nohrian prince. And my assassin. Hmhmhm. What is it you could want with me?**

 **Chester: Well, I wanted to get to know you. Of everyone here, I know of you the least in some aspects. And additionally, I wanted to apologize. For... well, my job.**

 **Mikoto: I don't hold it against you, dear. However, killing Robert... Can you please not do that again?**

 **Chester: I knew I'd get shit for that. Yeah, I know... It was... a chaotic moment. But I assure you, I mean him no harm. That was... I'd sooner die than give in to Anankos again.**

 **Mikoto: I would... hope so. It still hurts, to know that he's the cause of all this. If I could just get through to him... Through his pain...**

 **Chester: You know we can't. He's too far gone. With all he's tried to do... There's no forgiving that.**

 **Mikoto: ...There is a harsh truth in those words. It brings me no joy to think of how things will end for the poor, broken soul. Let us discuss something else... Perhaps over a cup of tea?**

 **Chester: I'll brew us some, then.**

 **...**

 **Chester: So, that's how it turned out, huh? Robert's making some bad calls.**

 **Mikoto: He's...certainly choosing an interesting path, that's for sure. I have one thing on my mind about it, but I'll withhold judgement for now.**

 **Chester: Oh?**

 **Mikoto: There's a slightly different look in his eyes. A vague feeling that he's not as there as he's been. I... I don't know, perhaps it's me being overly worrisome. Don't mind me.**

 **Chester: If you ever need any help, or if things get bad, just come and get Magnus or I. We'll be there for him, or you... For now, anyways.**

 **Mikoto: Thank you. Chester.**

 **B:**

 **Mikoto: Chester, what brings you back here?**

 **Chester: Wanted to talk again. Get to know you more. It's rare for me to have this chance, and I'm certainly not going to waste it.**

 **Mikoto: Oh, that's kind of you.**

 **Chester: I'm curious, Queen Mikoto. What are your hobbies? What do you do when you're not ruling?**

 **Mikoto: Ah, interested in the life of the royal away from crowds, hm? Before a queen, I am a mother, and that takes plenty of time. Reading Sakura bedtime stories or forcing Hinoka to rest... I have many fond memories of Takumi arguing with someone over silly things, or Ryoma studying into the night on techniques and tricks to Raijinto. They were always so serious.**

 **Chester: You were a real family. It's... It sounds nice.**

 **Mikoto: Beyond that, I would sing with Azura on occasion. In my youth, I was a dancer. Valla had a proud history of it, but... Well, I'm one of the few left. Now I just read or talk with the others. Without the restrictions of the throne, I can learn so much more about the people closest to me.**

 **Chester: That's a nice way to look at it.**

 **Mikoto: I'm excited to see the world after this grisly business is done.**

 **Chester: Right. You're a fighter, too.**

 **Mikoto: Indeed. Sumeragi and Anankos both stressed I should train my body and my mind. In case anything happened and I had to defend myself...**

 **Chester: They couldn't bear to think of you, helpless without them to save you. Understandable, considering...**

 **Mikoto: The last time I fought seriously was on the run with Corrin. When Anankos had his men chase me. Escaping Valla took all I had, and when I came to... Well, some nice villager had taken me in. And eventually, I met Sumeragi...**

 **Chester: I uh... I lost Elise. She uh, died giving birth. And I had a really, really bad time. Thankfully, the kitsune brought her back. I was so relieved. I wanted to ask... How'd you pull through?**

 **Mikoto: Losing a loved one is... painful. I lost my love twice, and my only daughter... The pain was unimaginable at first, and even in the waking hours I spent with my new family... I could feel it.**

 **Chester: Mikoto...**

 **Mikoto: The cost of kindness is the depth of loss. Even now, my heart aches when I think of the nights Sumeragi and I spent watching the stars while Corrin chased fireflies around the trees. Or Anankos, holding my hand and comforting me when his other self began to lose control entirely.**

 **Chester: ...**

 **Mikoto: However, I'm still glad. That I'm alive; that I can do more.**

 **Chester: You really are a pure-hearted one, aren't you? That's all I had for now.**

 **Mikoto: Then perhaps a game. Shogi?**

 **Chester: Er, okay... I'll try it.**

 **A:**

 **Mikoto: Chester. Again, at the same time. You must have a strict schedule.**

 **Chester: What? Nah. This is normal for me. Better to do something sequentially to remember it.**

 **Mikoto: Oh. I hadn't thought of that.**

 **Chester: Self-regulation is a wonderful thing. So... I've a question.**

 **Mikoto: Yes?**

 **Chester: Let's say... I start a family, and Magnus starts a family, and Robert ends up having one. Which side do you think would win the ensuing two-thousand year civil war?**

 **Mikoto: What?**

 **Chester: Just a hypothetical, if you will.**

 **Mikoto: A civil war that long? What kind of ludicrous suggestion is that?**

 **Chester: Look, it happened in our world, okay? I'm just asking.**

 **Mikoto: Oh, that's... Both impressive and idiotic.**

 **Chester: So, what family do you think would win?**

 **Mikoto: Robert's.**

 **Chester: Why his?**

 **Mikoto: Sheer number.**

 **Chester: ...That's actually legit. Damn it...**

 **Mikoto: Enough about this war of the three kingdoms. I'd hope the end to our story is a little more peaceful than that.**

 **Chester: Well, that depends. If we find out only one of us gets to stay... And everyone originally here can't come back with us... That'd be enough for us to fight.**

 **Mikoto: I pray that isn't the way it goes.**

 **Chester: Well, it almost certainly won't... Unless our writer's a sadist.**

 **Mikoto: What?**

 **Chester: Nothing, nothing. Whatever happens, I hope we'll remain friends.**

 **Mikoto: I feel the same.**

 **Chester-Izanai**

 **C:**

 **Izanai: Hehehe... This will be great!**

 **Chester: Izanai. What are you, uh, doin' in our treasury?**

 **Izanai: Uh, n-nothing. I'm just following a weird smell, that's all.**

 **Chester: Likely story. Out.**

 **Izanai: But Chester... I'm just a poor kitsune. What's the worst damage I could do in here? *an entire chest full of gold falls from behind her***

 **Chester: *folds his arms, smirking***

 **Izanai: I know that this, this looks bad. But I didn't do it!**

 **Chester: Out.**

 **Izanai: *ears fold* Okay...**

 **...**

 **Izanai: Do I have to go home?**

 **Chester: I need my treasure. How else will we grind out scouting armies for loot and experience?**

 **Izanai: ...I'm sorry. I'll go back to Robert's now.**

 **Chester: If you want to hang out, feel free to. Otherwise, don't freaking rob me. Understood?**

 **Izanai: Yes, sir.**

 **Chester: Alright. I'll hopefully see you NOT stealing from me.**

 **Izanai: *sigh***

 **B:**

 **Izanai: Chester! You bastard!**

 **Chester: What did I do to you?**

 **Izanai: You told the other lords! Magnus banned me from snea...Visiting him!**

 **Chester: You mean robbing him. I told Robert to watch you more closely.**

 **Izanai: But why!? I was doing just fine for myself until you ruined everything for me!**

 **Chester: You need to find a better hobby than just robbing people.**

 **Izanai: Says the guy after my tail. *pouts* It's not robbing. It's redistributing. I used it for Inari, anyways. So you should thank me!**

 **Chester: I won't lie, I'm glad you did that for her. But you don't have to do that now. So why?**

 **Izanai: Old habits die hard.**

 **Chester: Likely story. Kitsune aren't that frivolous.**

 **Izanai: Okay, fine! I was saving up to buy something, and Robert's mad at me. He yelled at me. So I decided to rob you and Magnus instead.**

 **Chester: ...What is it?**

 **Izanai: What?**

 **Chester: What is it you want so badly that you'd betray our trust over?**

 **Izanai: ...I can't say.**

 **Chester: If you would, I could be convinced to... You know, lend you the money.**

 **Izanai: *mumble mumble***

 **Chester: What?**

 **Izanai: I said... Forget it!**

 **Chester: Izanai! Seriously. Just... say it.**

 **Izanai: I want a stuffed animal. A fox.**

 **Chester: ...Why?**

 **Izanai: Does it matter!? It's... stupid.**

 **Chester: ...Fine. Where do we get one?**

 **Izanai: *eyes sparkling* I know just the place, let's go!**

 **Chester: Izanai, just waaaaaaiiii- *dragged off***

 **A:**

 **Izanai: Chester, isn't it cute?**

 **Chester: It is. It looks just like Inari.**

 **Izanai: ...Yeah...**

 **Chester: Izanai? You don't look so good.**

 **Izanai: When... when I was younger... She made me a doll of her. So I could cradle something when I slept alone at home...**

 **Chester: Awe... That's so sad.**

 **Izanai: It was all I had when she was out. And I clutched it whenever a thunderstorm happened, and I'd cry...**

 **Chester: Sad fluffy is making me sad. You... Shouldn't your parents have...**

 **Izanai: My parents were killed by poachers. No one would help me! They blamed me for them getting killed... Because I cried when I was just born. They took care of me until I was a toddler, and then I was forced to steal...**

 **Chester: You gave food to Inari, right?**

 **Izanai: *nods* And money for myself... I just wanted friends! *crying***

 **Chester: Izanai... Come here. *hug***

 **Izanai: I'd... clutch this alone... Don't leave me alone anymore! I hate being alone!**

 **Chester: It's okay, Izanai. You have me, and Robert, and Inari, and anyone else you want. Okay? We'll be your friends.**

 **Izanai: *sniffle* R-really? You won't... abandon me?**

 **Chester: Of course not. *headpats***

 **Izanai: ...Stay with me a... a little longer, okay?**

 **Chester: Since you asked nicely.**

 ***Chester never found his wallet again, but he found comfort in the poor girl's smile***

 **S:**

 **Izanai: Chester, why do you look so upset today?**

 **Chester: I don't know. It's almost like someone stole my wallet. And then I got yelled at. By Zero. For getting it stolen. By someone else.**

 **Izanai: Oh... Sorry. *ears fold***

 **Chester: It's okay, you klepto fox. Just don't do that again. Now give it back.**

 **Izanai: Here.**

 **Chester: Let me guess, it's empty?**

 **Izanai: I dunno... You should check.**

 **Chester: *eyeroll***

 ***Chester checks inside the wallet and finds a small paper. He unfolds it to find a chibi fox girl with a sign that says, I like you. The chibi is shown again holding flowers behind her back***

 **Chester: Izanai, is this...?**

 **Izanai: Here... Flowers. I wanted to surprise you. I picked them myself.**

 **Chester: Izanai... But you... and L-...Robert. What about him?**

 **Izanai: I love him, obviously. But my heart is bigger than that. I like you, too! *cling***

 **Chester: Uh... Uh... Uh...**

 **Izanai: Do you like me, Chester? Or am I not good enough? Is it 'cause I steal? *pout***

 **Chester: I-Izanai... It's not that I don't like you... Just... This is a little sudden... But... Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for you as well...**

 **Izanai: Sudden? You spent a lot of time with me. And Inari. Or does stalking not count? ...Whoops...**

 **Chester: Izanai...**

 **Izanai: I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know how to get close to you. You have other people who love you, and compared to them, I'm just some roguish thief fox. Why would you ever take interest in a girl like me if I didn't know more about you...? *ears and tail flop down***

 **Chester: Okay you don't have to hit my weak spot... *headpats* Izanai, I don't mind that you stalked me, and I don't mind that you steal. You're a sweet girl, and as adorable as they come. The fact that you came out of such a harsh life this way is incredibly admirable. And... This heart I insist on wearing on my sleeve is going to get me killed one day, but you've already stolen a chunk of it for yourself. I love you, too, Izanai.**

 **Izanai: Yay! Mine! * glomps him to the floor* I love you!**

 **Chester-Magnus**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Magnus. How have you been?**

 **Magnus: Why are you here, and what are you planning to do to me?**

 **Chester: Magnus, I'm shocked. Why would you assume that I'm-**

 **Magnus: Better Magnus says otherwise.**

 **Chester: You remembered my mount's name? Fitting, since you killed the first one!**

 **Magnus: You asked for it! Don't name horses after me!**

 **Chester: Just because my horse is smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be rude!**

 **Magnus: Says the guy who got his wife killed. Was that fun, Onii-chan?**

 **Chester: *le gasp***

 ***fistfight ensues***

 **...**

 **Chester: Ow...**

 **Magnus: You cracked my nose!**

 **Chester: You bit my arm!**

 **Magnus: You punched me in the dick!**

 **Chester: You bit my fucking arm!**

 **Magnus: Whatever! I'm done with you today.**

 **Chester: That's...right. You better... run... I think I got rabies...**

 **B:**

 **Chester: Magnus... I wanted to apologize.**

 **Magnus: For the horse or the fight?**

 **Chester: The fight. The horse was just funny.**

 **Magnus: *grumbling* I swear to drunk...**

 **Chester: That was low, though, what you said. I didn't call you out for choosing wrong or letting Cordelia down harder than Chrom did... Her or Emmeryn.**

 **Magnus: ...I'll ignore that... for now. I'm sorry, too.**

 **Chester: Look, I know we like antagonizing each other. It's fun. But we should hold off on that for now. I have a bad feeling...**

 **Magnus: You too? Like the entire world is just waiting to destroy us.**

 **Chester: A ride Mr. Bones won't soon forget. So, truce?**

 **Magnus: Should I trust you? Should I really?**

 **Chester: It's me or Robert, man. And how's he treating you lately?**

 **Magnus: *lowers glare* Fine, truce. *hand shake***

 **Chester: Alright... Good. So, you've got Valm and Plegia. I've got Grado. If I come across certain people, and I don't want them, I'll send them your way.**

 **Magnus: Thanks, man. And... don't kill Selena. You know which one I mean.**

 **Chester: I will try.**

 **A:**

 **Magnus: Chester, we need to talk.**

 **Chester: About?**

 **Magnus: Luke.**

 **Chester: You noticed, too?**

 **Magnus: How long did you know?**

 **Chester: The second he said I could marry Lucina and he wouldn't bat an eye.**

 **Magnus: ...Jesus. When was that?**

 **Chester: Couple days ago. I'll be dealing with him at the Wind Tribe. So now would be a good time to call in and help.**

 **Magnus: I know. I know. Our truce. But... We have to protect Robert's teammates, too.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I know... After what I've done, I can't let him down.**

 **Magnus: No kidding.**

 **Chester: I'm not stone-skinned. And I've had enough psychological damage from this world. For now, at least.**

 **Magnus: ...Agreed. I hope I don't lose a girl next...**

 **Chester: If it's me or you...**

 **Magnus: I know, I know, you selfish bastard. Haha!**

 **Chester: I'm joking. I'll do everything I can to stop that. I know I may joke, and they may be messed up, but I refuse to let us get hurt like that again. I'll protect you and your team... Even if it sucks. Okay?**

 **Magnus: ...Same, Chester. I'm glad to hear it.**

 **Chester-Kaden**

 **C:**

 **Chester: Kaden! How are you doing?**

 **Kaden: Oh, Chester! Is Inari keeping you well?**

 **Chester: You could say that. How are you doing? You miss the hamlet?**

 **Kaden: Nah, it's been awhile since I've gone back. Working with Corrin was fun. Now that I'm on Magnus's team, I can see what you're really going through. This is fun!**

 **Chester: Fun is not the first word to come to mind.**

 **Kaden: True, hahaha! Adventuring is not all it's made out to be, is it?**

 **Chester: No... At least you have fluffiness to fall asleep to.**

 **Kaden: I am pristinely soft, aren't I? I groom every day to keep this coat pure! Unlike Keaton...**

 **Chester: Having problems?**

 **Kaden: What? No, I adore him! He's so cute when he's mad! But he should really update his stance on hygiene. That musky scent... Hoo boy! Only Magnus can tolerate that.**

 **Chester: Why do you say that?**

 **Kaden: He smells like a wolfskin sometimes. Like full-scented. It's weird. Maybe he's cuddling them when I'm out and about?**

 **Chester: *suppressing laughter* Yeah, he's probably teaching them... tricks. Hahaha!**

 **Kaden: Oh, cool! I want to learn tricks, too!**

 **Chester: ...Don't ask him about them, then.**

 **Kaden: Awww. Okay! I'll talk to Orochi again! I liked that catmint she gave me!**

 **Chester: Catnip, Kaden. Catnip.**

 **Kaden: Same thing. Let's go round up an armada of cats!**

 **Chester: ...Fine. *mumble mumble fluffy cute mumble***

 **B:**

 **Kaden: I didn't think we'd gather that many cats. Even Orochi was caught off guard, haha!**

 **Chester: Neither did I. That was both fun and terrifying.**

 **Kaden: Yeah, they were all really cute! Just like me!**

 **Chester: ...Yeah. Um... Kaden, what do you want to do now? What do you normally do?**

 **Kaden: Well, you could brush my beautiful coat. Or we could go help random strangers!**

 **Chester: ...Reminds me of Arthur, haha! Fine, let's go to town and see what we can get ourselves into.**

 **Kaden: Sounds fun! Let's go!**

 **...**

 **Chester: I didn't expect us to meet someone you knew.**

 **Kaden: Oh, I've travelled all over Nohr and Hoshido! It'd be weirder not to meet someone I've helped!**

 **Chester: At least we got free pie. Pumpkin's always welcome here.**

 **Kaden: I prefer cherry, but it always gets in my fur. So no complaints here! What should we do now!?**

 **Chester: I'm tired and full. I think I'll head to bed for the night.**

 **Kaden: Awww. Okay. I'll play with you again tomorrow! See you!**

 **Chester: ...He's certainly a cheerful guy. No wonder he's their leader.**

 **A:**

 **Chester: Kaden. Why are you sleeping in the middle of a field?**

 **Kaden: Lay down, Chester. See for yourself.**

 **Chester: It can't be that comfortable...**

 **...**

 **Chester: It's so soft...**

 **Kaden: So's my tail... Right? Yeah...**

 **Chester: Man... I'm hungry. We should get food.**

 **Kaden: Yeah... Where should we go...?**

 **Kaze: Oh dear. They've rested in some particularly hallucinogenic grass fields... How unfortunate. I must brew an antidote.**

 **...**

 **Kaden: Wow... Sorry I accidentally got us both hopped up on grass.**

 **Chester: It was funny. Kaze was so mad we tried to impersonate him, haha!**

 **Kaden: I guess. Now I owe him a favor! And the cycle continues...**

 **Chester: You're a good man, Kaden. I can see why some foxy lady fell for you.**

 **Kaden: Ah... Yeah. My wife. Kinu. She was one of a kind.**

 **Chester: What was she like?**

 **Kaden: ...She was kind to a fault. And she would throw her own joy away for anyone, everyone she cared about. Working long hours setting traps, fighting off poachers... Leading them away...**

 **Chester: Kaden... Don't cry.**

 **Kaden: I... I w-won't... Just got some dirt in my eye, that's all.**

 **Chester: She sounds wonderful, Kaden. I'm sorry that... Well...**

 **Kaden: I've decided, when this war is over... To find someone to help me. To climb the mountain for me. Even if I can't bring her back... Selkie deserves to say goodbye.**

 **Chester: ...Awe. Now I'm gonna end up crying...**

 **Kaden: That's okay. Hold my tail. You'll feel better. Just like Selkie does.**

 **Chester: Okay...**

 **S:**

 **Chester: Kaden?**

 **Kaden: Oh, hey, Chester! How are you?**

 **Chester: A bit nervous. Nothing too bad, though.**

 **Kaden: Well, is there anything I can do for you?**

 **Chester: Well, I need to talk to you about something. Something kind of personal.**

 **Kaden: Oh? I'm all ears. Hehe, get it? 'Cause my ears are big?**

 **Chester: I get the joke... Kaden, have you ever felt... attracted to another guy?**

 **Kaden: Say what?**

 **Chester: Like, how you felt about Kinu's mother. Did you ever like a dude in a similar way? Do you think that's... bad?**

 **Kaden: It's not bad. I had a couple friends back in the village who pledged to be life mates. It's not wrong, just a bit uncommon.**

 **Chester: And the first question?**

 **Kaden: Well, to be honest, I never really thought much about what people 'are'. Either I like them or I don't! They could be a tree if they had a personality I enjoyed.**

 **Chester: That's... Okay, that's an odd example but I think I get it.**

 **Kaden: Chester, is this about Niles? Or are you going to marry a guy now?**

 **Chester: I... might. Depends on how you answer this next question.**

 **Kaden: Sure, I'll be your best man! I know confidence is key in confessing, so I can definitely be there for you!**

 **Chester: Kaden... I like you. In the same way I love Inari or Elise, I... I've grown to love you.**

 **Kaden: ...Chester, th-that's... Are you really asking me? I mean... I'm great and all. A great coat, I'm handsome and a snappy leader! But at the end of the day, I'm just a widower who gets into life debts sometimes.**

 **Chester: And that's what's to love most about you. Your perseverance, your courage, your willingness to help others. You're a beautiful soul and a beautiful man, Kaden.**

 **Kaden: *blushing* W-well... If you really mean that... I'd love to be your mate!**

 **Chester: ...Kaden... Thank you! I love you...**

 **Kaden: And I love you, too. *cuddle***

 **Chester-Selkie**

 **C:**

 **Selkie: Heeeeey... Chester! Let's play!**

 **Chester: Oh, Selkie... Play? Alright, I've got time.**

 **Selkie: Yay! What do you want to play? Tag? Hide and seek? I could chase you, or we could climb trees and jump from the top and try to fly! We have so many options! Yay!**

 **Chester: Chase it is. How much is my head start?**

 **Selkie: Ten seconds. And if I find you, I'll eat ya! Hahaha!**

 **Chester: You're joking, right?**

 **Selkie: Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!**

 **Chester: And I'm off!**

 **...**

 **Chester: *in a rabbit den* I hope she was kidding. I'd like to not die today.**

 **Selkie: *zooms past in her transformed form* I smell you!**

 **Chester: Dear god... She might really... I need to hide elsewhere! *scurries off***

 **...**

 **Chester: I can see the camp. Just up this hill. Gotta get up this hill and-**

 **Selkie: *nom***

 **Chester: Awe, fuck! *knocked over by the triumphant victor***

 **Selkie: I got you! Yay!**

 **Chester: Did you have to bite my foot?**

 **Selkie: Did I hurt you too hard? I'm sorry! I'll get some first aid! Be back in a flash!**

 **Chester: ...She's adorkable.**

 **B:**

 **Selkie: Chester, you get to choose our activity today! Isn't that exciting!?**

 **Chester: You're peppier than I expected you to be, Selkie. But can we just talk? My leg still hurts... I'd be no good in a running game.**

 **Selkie: Awe, okay. It's my fault. I'll take care of you! I know!**

 **...**

 **Selkie: Here! Kaze helped me! This herbal tea is good for the healing process!**

 **Chester: Thank you, Selkie. That's quite considerate of you.**

 **Selkie: Well, I just feel bad. I get too excitable when I transform and I hurt my new friend. I don't want to be thought of as careless or mean...**

 **Chester: You're neither of those things, Selkie. I won't say a mean thing about you.**

 **Selkie: Really?**

 **Chester: Of course not. So... What was it like, in the Kitsune Hamlet?**

 **Selkie: Oh, it was so much fun! Daddy would gather all of the others and we'd play and chase each other and climb trees! We'd always be on adventures or hunting those nasty poachers! That's how I learned to play rough!**

 **Chester: ...I'm sorry, Selkie. I hate poachers, too. Hurting animals for their skin is one thing for survival, but as a business... And when they're you guys... It makes my blood boil.**

 **Selkie: Awe, it's okay, Chester. We'll make a world where no one will need our fur. They'll just cuddle us instead!**

 **Chester: I'd like that. A peaceful world is what we're all after. Isn't that the dream?**

 **Selkie: Right! Then we can all play forever and explore everything we've ever wanted to! It'll be so much fun!**

 **Chester: You may be a bit naive, but you're still wise in your own ways, Selkie.**

 **Selkie: You think that? Awe! *hug***

 **Chester: You're s-stronger than I expected... Haha!**

 **A:**

 **Selkie: Chester...**

 **Chester: Yes, Selkie?**

 **Selkie: I wanted to ask you about something. It's... important.**

 **Chester: What is it, Selkie?**

 **Selkie: You talked to me earlier, and I'm glad... I needed to talk to someone.**

 **Chester: What's on your mind?**

 **Selkie: I'm...afraid.**

 **Chester: Afraid? Of what?**

 **Selkie: Of dying. Of... losing Dad.**

 **Chester: ...**

 **Selkie: Magnus and I found my mom... She's... buried in the Hamlet, all alone at the far end of the cemetery. The leaves fell all over her tombstone...**

 **Chester: Selkie... I'm sorry.**

 **Selkie: Will we die? Fighting? If that happens... I'd be so sad.**

 **Chester: You don't want to die, is that it?**

 **Selkie: No... I'm fine with it. I'd get to see mommy again... But I'd leave you and Magnus and Dad... and they'd cry. And if I went to Heaven like Elise did... I'd have to watch you guys suffer and not be able to help. And that's scarier than not existing.**

 **Chester: Selkie...**

 **Selkie: When I found out mom was gone, I cried. But when I stopped, I smiled. Because if I didn't stay the girl she raised and loved, if I lost my way and gave up hope... I'd hurt mommy far more than those poachers ever could have...**

 **Chester: You make a fair point, Selkie. I could live with dying, but leaving Olivia and Elise and Zero and everyone else behind... And being forced to watch them cope? ...That's a harrowing thought.**

 **Selkie: Yeah... I've decided, no matter what happens, to my friends, to you or Magnus or Robert or Dad... I'll keep smiling. Because I know that's what you'll want me to do... *tears fall down her cheeks***

 **Chester: It's okay to cry, Selkie. I'll hold you. *puts her up against his shoulder***

 **Selkie: ...Thank you, Chester. Thank you... *crying softly***

 **Chester: Selkie, I promise you. I won't... I will do everything I can to keep us all alive. Every one of us. So none of us have to feel left behind, to suffer loss.**

 **Selkie: ...You're... Magnus said something like that. And Robert. You're all... so nice... *crying***

 **Chester: Maybe, Selkie. Or maybe we can't stand to let good people down. Good people like you, and Kaden.**

 **S:**

 **Selkie: Chester, how are you?**

 **Chester: I wanted to visit you.**

 **Selkie: Awe, I'm glad you did! I love talking with you!**

 **Chester: I wanted to do more than just talk to you, Selkie. I wanted to tell you... Something important.**

 **Selkie: What?**

 **Chester: Kaden and I are...**

 **Selkie: In love! I heard from Nina, she was so happy!**

 **Chester: *teeth clenched* I bet she was... Anyways, that sort of means that I'm your parent now.**

 **Selkie: But that's bad! How can I love my dad!?**

 **Chester: What!?**

 **Selkie: I love you, Chester! I was going to confess but then you went and loved my dad!**

 **Chester: Well... Er... I mean, I love you, too, but that's... this is...**

 **Selkie: You do!? Yay! You love me, too!**

 **Chester: Is that too referring to me and Kaden or?**

 **Selkie: Robert confessed earlier. I didn't know what to say at first, but then he said you'd be doing that too any day now! Guess he was right!**

 **Chester: Damn it Luke...**

 **Selkie: You love me and my dad! And Izanai! And Inari! ...You really love kitsunes, don't you?**

 **Chester: I do not have a problem, okay.**

 **Selkie: Awe, you're blushing. *glomp***

 **Chester: This is what I asked for, huh? Ahaha... this is going to be weird.**

 **Chester-Azama**

 **C:**

 **Azama: Oh, boy. I'm getting to spend time with someone as monumentally a loser as Magnus. Is this my birthday?**

 **Chester: Azama, I needed to talk to a preacher, okay!? It's for my health, not yours. So please, just... Tell me what to do.**

 **Azama: You mean besides lusting after underage princesses, underdeveloped mages, and everything with a tail in sight?**

 **Chester: Okay, rude.**

 **Azama: What did you honestly expect, coming to talk to me? Especially dressed how you are.**

 **Chester: Wha... What's... No, I will not play into your games. I just want some consultation.**

 **Azama: Sure you don't want surgery first? Or better taste?**

 **Chester: Azama, I swear to God...**

 **Azama: Well, excuse me, Chester. I wish I could dance half naked and skate by through life, but I'm not your wife, now am I? If you'll excuse me, I have actual work to do.**

 **Chester: You son of a-...He's gone. Great. Why did I want to talk to him!?**

 **B:**

 **Azama: There he is. What are you up to this time, oh villain of mine?**

 **Chester: Azama... Seriously. I get that a lot of your character is being a ruthless, sadistic asshole, but you could help me out here.**

 **Azama: But being me is so much more fun.**

 **Chester: *headache intensifies* Look, I'm not asking you to act fake. I just want you to treat me with at least the same respect you'd give Magnus.**

 **Azama: Ha!**

 **Chester: ...Or Corrin.**

 **Azama: Have you considered entering comedy? Your jokes are splendidly simple, like your children, but they are also effective.**

 **Chester: Don't insult my kids now.**

 **Azama: What? I think you have a killer son! Aika's art brings things to life; things she never got to experience when you left her in the deep realms. Meanwhile, Nina stalks the men's baths and prays someone gets handsy. What is not to love about your growing list of mistakes?**

 **Chester: I don't insult your annoying, lazy, bratty haiku-spewing daughter, do I!?**

 **Azama: If she looked any younger, you might enjoy spending time with her.**

 **Chester: Enough! You want to fight?**

 **Azama: A fight? Certainly. I'd love to embarrass you in the last area you had hope for!**

 **Chester: I'm going to break you, monk.**

 **Azama: I'm no toy; not like that princess of yours.**

 **A:**

 **Chester: It's on now!**

 **Azama: Hohoho... Let's play, lord.**

 **...**

 **Azama: Oh, I won? Were you even trying?**

 **Chester: ...How... How did I lose to you!? Of all people!?**

 **Azama: I spent years training as a monk. I'm not some angry child swinging around.**

 **Chester: You...**

 **Azama: As per your request. I can abide it now. I just needed to see if you were... going to stand up to me. I think you're ready for your next journey.**

 **Chester: ...You're an asshole.**

 **Azama: Healing you now. Quiet; white mage is speaking.**

 **...**

 **Azama: There. All better.**

 **Chester: You're an insufferable man, you know that?**

 **Azama: Yes, but I'm also a great monk.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I get it... I don't care if you mock me, but please... Not my family.**

 **Azama: I get it, I get it. I'll still say what I want to you, though.**

 **Chester: I'll live with that. Now pray for me... I have an older sister to talk to, and I'm scared I may die.**

 **Azama: I'll pray over you, my son...**

 **Chester-Camilla  
C:**

 **Chester: Camilla, hey...**

 **Camilla: Oh, if it isn't** _ **you**_ **...**

 **Chester: I... Um. I just wanted to... You know. Apologize. For Elise... And Robert... Mostly Robert, though, because that is, uh, my bad.**

 **Camilla: Your bad? That was just... your bad?**

 **Chester: Okay, yeah, no, I fucked up. What am I supposed to say?**

 **Camilla: You don't need to speak, dear. Just run... *draws ax* Run, run away...**

 **Chester: Camilla, please... I'm trying to establish a relationship with my soon to be sister in law... Please...**

 **Camilla: Welcome to the family, son! *swing***

 **Chester: Gha! I didn't think you'd actually hit me! Time to flee! *deku nut explosion***

 **Camilla: Malvado... *wyvern approaches* And now we begin the hunt...**

 **B:**

 **Camilla: You fell into my spike trap. Are you enjoying your stay?**

 **Chester: Camilla... Please... *bleeding* Can't we be civil about this!?**

 **Camilla: Civility is for men who don't draw on unarmed allies.**

 **Chester: How can you hate me for that!? I only did that to keep Elise safe! Can't you see that!?**

 **Camilla: Was it not you killing him because he forced your hand? And you refused to risk her life, so you took another's.**

 **Chester: That's not...**

 **Camilla: Imagine I threw the leftovers of your dancing friend in here after you. Would you forgive me if they... 'ended up safe'? Even if it was to save Corrin?**

 **Chester: W-well... Probably not. That would tear a hole in my heart.**

 **Camilla: Then perhaps you understand the weight of your heinous crimes against me.**

 **Chester: ...Okay, fine. I get it. Do what you will.**

 **Camilla: *smile* There. See? Resistance is futile...**

 **...**

 **Chester: My aching everything, where am I...**

 **Jakob: Camilla dropped you off, bleeding, burnt, and practically scarred and charred black. I was barely able to save you, and only thanks to Silas swiftly bringing you to me.**

 **Chester: Shit... Half my money's gone, isn't it?**

 **Jakob: Yes, sir.**

 **Chester: Figures. I hope next time we... can talk normally.**

 **A:**

 **Camilla: Chester. I'm glad that you've managed to survive. That is quite admirable of you.**

 **Chester: Yeah, I imagine you would think that. Was that necessary?**

 **Camilla: You needed to understand what you did to me.**

 **Chester: I... I see. Can we move beyond that now? I understand that I make mistakes, but if you won't forgive me, neither of us will move on. I want us to be a family.**

 **Camilla: Hmhmhm. How bold of you.**

 **Chester: I did NOT mean it like that, you lewd onee-san! I just want to have a good relationship with my sister, that's all.**

 **Camilla: Doesn't Elise call you a brother?**

 **Chester: ...You're not... helping.**

 **Camilla: Chester, I've done many unforgivable things in my past. I took Lucina from him... And I had never before witnessed the consequences of my actions with such clarity. Never before have I suffered with just the knowledge of my own deeds until then...**

 **Chester: Camilla, you were just trying to protect Corrin. I get it.**

 **Camilla: You were just trying to protect Elise. Both our goals may have been good, but our methods only brought pain.**

 **Chester: ...**

 **Camilla: If I had to do what I did back then again, I'd rather join Corrin in the afterlife. I will not tolerate or harm anyone I care for again. Under any circumstances. Including you.**

 **Chester: *gulp* Understood.**

 **Camilla: And understand that if anyone should hurt you, they will feel my axe splitting them the same.**

 **Chester: ...Got it... I'm glad we can talk normally now.**

 **Camilla: As can I. Bring Corrin and I some tea, thank you.**

 **Chester: ...Sigh. Fine. I'll do the honors.**


	45. Chester, Chapter Eight: The Black Winds

**Chester-Chapter Eight-The Black Winds Howl-Wind Tribe Village**

Ever have that feeling in the pit of your stomach like somebody you love is going to die horribly? I know I did, especially when Inari headed back to the hamlet to help rally them for an attack from Yukimura, who hoped to divert our attention there and away from the Wind Tribe. Anankos didn't want us to achieve hella awesome elemental powers. I just hoped no one had to die for me to get them.

Oh, who am I kidding? We're all fucked!

Magnus and I selected five of our teammates to get Robert from his cell. Magnus's team was headed to stop an army from attacking the Ice Village. Who was it doing that again? Plegia?

The twelve of us would go in and free Robert, and then join his and my teams to defeat Luke at the Wind Tribe plaza... Or so we hoped. Dude was a glass cannon. A glasshole cannon.

I just didn't want any surprises. And that was all Luke was good for, the bastard. I left most of my team to travel with Robert's team to the Wind Tribe Village. I had brought with me a small team just in case the prison was guarded. Kaze, Elise, Laslow, Zero, and Olivia would follow along. Magnus had joined us with his team, too; Saizo, Anna, Henry, Keaton, and Azama. Azama was being a douche, but the others were pleasant. Thankfully...

The prison he'd directed us to was a small fortress left abandoned and ravaged by time. The stones were worn, the building looked abandoned. When we entered through the front doors, one falling off of its hinges, I could smell the musty air and knew this would be a pain.

"I don't like this..." Magnus jinxed us, the bastard, "It's too quiet, too untouched..." He ran a hand along the nearest wall, "The dust is everywhere. Is this the place?"

I sighed, "The map says this is the only building nearby. We have to investigate everywhere before we can just up and leave." Then I saw a horde of spiders crawling along a far wall, "Fuck this shit, I'm out."

Laslow blocked my path, "We can't abandon Sir Robert now, Father. Not with how much we owe him..." I knew what he meant by that. Laslow wasn't too happy about my actions to protect Elise, even though he knew my situation. He was mostly worried for his mother's well-being, and I had to admit, I did get too deep into the fuckshit sometimes.

"Most of the building is seriously dilapidated... Not likely to be many valuables left over... If it was under siege, the only place left would be the prison down below us..." Anna tapped her foot against the floor, "Should we split up?"

"Magnus and his group should search the western half... Chester's the east. Return in half an hour's time," Saizo barked, giving simple and reasonable demands for us.

And so we had. The stairwell led us downwards, and we found the prisons. After regrouping, we headed further and further through the ruined basement, until we found a recently occupied cell at the end of the long hall.

There was blood on some of the walls, and the chains had signs of wear and tear, as if a great struggle had occurred. There were scratches in the floor and walls, most unintelligible... Then there was the single discernible line...

'Lucy... I'm sorry...' I felt a twinge of guilt reading that and cursed under my breath.

"Well, he _was_ here..." Kaze spoke aloud, breaking the silence, "What do we do now?"

I realized all too late that this had been a trap. Luke had lured me here, but... My team!? That bastard! If he touched any of them, I'd make him wish Robert was here to kill him!

With that fear in me, the twelve of us abandoned the fortress, desperate for answers.

When we finally, finally reached the outskirts of the Wind Tribe Village, we found a celebration ongoing. My team and Robert's had gotten heavily drunk and cheered merrily. I asked a smashed person I hoped was just a really turnt Jakob, his clothes disheveled and his words slurred.

Great. If I needed them, the bastards would be too liquored up to fight. Fabulous.

"Jakob, is that you?" I asked, still unsure.

He nodded, "Of coursh, Lord... Why would I be...someone elsh?"

I sighed, "Why are you and the rest of our friends getting hammered? What's this all for?"

"Good news, milord... Lucina is with child!" He cheered, raising his arm. Some others responded in kind, "Robert and her's gonna be parents, soon!" My blood ran cold.

The real Robert was going to kill me... If he was alive... And alright...

Needless to say, I sent everyone to bed early and waited for the morning. I couldn't sleep; I was restless the whole night, wondering how I'd confront Luke, and what I would say. I decided to confront him in the morning, when our teams gathered together.

Feeling like my death was impending, I invited Zero, Elise, Kaden, Izanai, Nyx, Olivia and Selkie into my room to tell them of my plans... It didn't go as planned, as I had expected.

Having gathered my lovers together for once, I took a deep breath, weighing my words carefully before I began to speak with them for possibly the last time.

"I gathered you all here tonight because I need you all to know the truth before the morning. The person we were celebrating for earlier was not Robert. His name is Luke; he's something of a doppelganger. Yesterday, Magnus and I took a small contingent out to a keep in the middle of the desert Luke had told us Robert would be in. We assumed it to be a trap, but we had to look. Thankfully, there was no trap, but... We found Robert's blood, scrawled across the wall. I don't know what Luke did, but if we want to save Robert-if we can save Robert, we're only going to be able to get that information from Luke. I plan on revealing him in front of Robert's team."

Zero nodded, "Olivia, Elise and I saw it all, so we can confirm how terrifying it looked... Like an actual murder scene from a novel."

"If things turn violent, hopefully that will encourage them to side with us over Luke, to save the real Robert... I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill us all as soon as I reveal him. But you can't predict evil reflections, really... But he hurt my friend, someone more dear to some of you, even. I can't forgive that... But, I promise if things take a turn for the worse, he won't hurt any of you. I will at least slow him down so you all can get away and find Robert."

"And if you fail?" Izanai asked, being realistic, "I know that... guy pretty well, and he's quite the aggressive one..."

I sighed. "Then I'm sorry. I have a last resort plan that should work, but... Well, he's unpredictable. I can't say for certain if a meteor landing on him would slow him down, really. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"A m-meteor...?" Elise was melancholy, "Why do we have to fight him...? Why can't we just talk to him, Chester? If he's still Robert, wouldn't he listen to us?"

Zero smirked, "Perhaps at a cost to us, he would. Not that we should be making deals with the enemy, but if it's our only out..."

"The meteor was more of an example, not my plan, Elise." I paused for a moment, considering how well talks might go. "We'll try to talk to him first. But, well, if he wants to replace Robert, letting us find him is probably against his best interest. I doubt he'll give the information up willingly, and... That's assuming Robert is, well..." I shook my head. "We have to believe he's still out there. And Luke knows where he is."

Izanai chuckled, "Duh, everyone knows using a spell like meteor would either wipe out the planet or kill you to use it... Hehe!"

Zero sighed, "And if Robert is dead, angering Luke might ruin our only chance of a peaceful conclusion. Have you actually thought about that possibility?"

"If Robert is dead, what's stopping Luke from helping evil Magnus and evil me replace us? What's stopping him from just killing everyone opposing him until he controls the world? We're in a lose-lose scenario if Robert is already dead." I sighed, shaking my head dejectedly. "And I can't forgive him if he killed Robert. I couldn't even forgive myself when I thought he died from his fall. I won't stand idly by as he tries to replace Robert."

A voice rang out, surprising me, "And what if even he preferred it...?" I turned to see Kyouko, that grass tribe girl, walk towards me, "I've noticed his... personality shift. I deducted you might know why, since you're both lords?"

Olivia stepped back, "Uh... You're from his team, right?"

"Yes, I am... Kyouko, maiden of the Grass Tribe... And one of Robert's confidants..." She looked on towards the distant moon, standing in the light as it bathed us all, "Before he left, before he... died... He said he'd wished that he'd never come to me... He confided in me because I didn't find any attraction to him, or so he believed..."

"Really?" Nyx spoke sadly, "To think he'd become so depressed..."

Kyouko clicked her tongue, "Obviously. He wanted to remain loyal to Lucina, and that got her killed. And worse, what he nearly ended up doing in the Other Realm... It weighed on him, knowing he caused this."

I shook my head. "Then that's all the more reason to find him, if he's still alive. Even if he wanted this, that doesn't change what Luke could do on a whim. And Magnus and I have to pull him out of that depression. What would we be if we didn't even try?" I lowered my head, silently cursing myself. "I should have noticed it before it was too late... Maybe I could have done something, maybe Magnus could have... Gah..."

"Considering you all watched a friend die in the first few minutes in this world..." Zero was sassing me really hard now, "Is it surprised that he's depressed?"

Kyouko added, "Imagine Elise dying again and not knowing she came back, Chester... He's been struggling with this for awhile now."

I sighed, "I get it. I know. So should we just let him rot in whatever pit he's dug into then? I'm not going to accept that. We *will* find him. And when we do find him, I'll pull him out of that despair if it's the last thing I do."

"Play the hero, then. We'll see if you're willing to make the sacrifices we'll all face in our future..." Kyouko commented a dark message before walking off.

The next morning, our teams gathered as planned. I stepped in between of our two teams as planned and prepared myself mentally.

"Hey... Everyone. I have an announcement to make before I leave." I announced, garnering everyone's attention.

Luke, still masquerading as Robert, folded his arms, "Oh? Are you and Magnus trying to... overstep your bounds, huh? You've already killed me once..."

I turned my attention to Luke as I mentally prepared myself for the coming battle. I took a breath as I spoke to everyone. "This man who just the night before we celebrated with is... Not who he claims to be."

"Because that's not vague," Magnus groaned, "Can't you not make it sound cliche as hell?"

Luke just laughed, "Not who I claim to be? I'm not Zola, you know, a shapeshifter? Everyone here has spent much time with me, and not once have I deceived them."

Elise asked, confused, standing by my side, "Chester, what do you mean? I thought that we were going to save the real one... But where is he?"

With a groan I decided to just get on with it. So much for the moment. "Well, no point in dragging this out. You've deceived them since you never told them you're Robert's mirror, Luke. We went out to that keep you told us he'd be in and all we found were bloodstains. What did you do with him?" I stood in front of Elise as I shouted at Luke. Whatever it takes, I won't let him hurt anyone...

"I imagine if your accusations were true, it would still be much, much less than what you did," Luke chuckled, "Killing me so coldly... And don't worry about protecting Elise from me. I'm not you, Chester..."

Magnus grimaced, "This isn't going well..."

"As expected," Saizo sighed, drawing kunai, "Not that I expected you to succeed with words..."

I let out a sigh "At least I didn't kill myself. Yet, at least. If you actually were Robert, you'd never have been with anyone other than Lucina. And I know that she was the only one on Robert's mind before whatever sick fate you subjected him to." I drew my sword, ready for the hardest fight I will have to date.

"Keep that sword drawn and you're a god-damned liar about not killing yourself, you know?" Luke laughed as he unsheathed Yato and swathed it and the air above him in flames as he held it in place, "Maybe I had a change of heart, yeah? Lucina or no, I love everyone here... Right, Corrin?"

Corrin said nothing, glancing at her feet, marveling at how Awakening didn't grasp the concept.

Luke continued, "And is it wrong when you and Magnus did it, too? If the two of you want to run around this world like it's your own personal playground, killing those you judge harshly and spouting your bullshit ideas like it's a forum on 4chan, why should I act differently!?"

"Who said anything about it being wrong? We aren't here to debate morals, dammit! We're here to find out what you've done with our friend, Luke! Now drop the charade!" I knew I was preaching to a church choir at this point, "Or perhaps you'd rather I brought everyone here to see those blood stains? To see that last message Robert left his one beloved? Or can we stop dragging this out!?" I glared him down.

Luke just shook his head, "Whatever you want to do is up to you, Chester. But do you honestly think you're the hero here? Acting like you've caught the mastermind red-handed and revealing his evil to the world..." He frowned, and I felt that it may have actually been real, "So you won't accept me, then..." He struck a pose, pointing towards Magnus and I, "Mayhaps it is true I am not purely Robert, but another side of him... Does that justify your treatment of me, of the others? Do you really think your mirrored selves are evil? Corrin, what say you...?"

Lucina walked over to Corrin, hesitantly, "What does he mean, Corrin?"

Corrin bit her lip and answered, "Luke... is like Robert. Another him, I guess? He saved me a few times during my fight through Grado territory..." She smiled, but a tear fell, "I suspected it might be him here when he accepted my feelings, but... Luke, is it true? Is Robert dead?"

"Of course not..." He laughed it off, "I'm right here... The time I spent with you all, the feelings we forged... Would you decry them as false truths!?"

"Grrah, quit dodging the question, Luke. If you didn't go and get rid of our friend, we wouldn't have to draw our swords against you. We wouldn't have to fight. But now he's gone because of you, and I can't forgive that."

Luke smirked, "He's out having the time of his life... Got a new job with a wonderful worldwide organization... Think of it as community service...Would you like a business card?" Luke turned his attention to Ricken, "Thanks for the aid in making that potion, Ricken..."

Ricken scratched his head, "Oh... Thanks..."

"Oh, gods..." Magnus cursed to himself, "I don't get this joke, but I'll presume it's super fucked up."

"How else can we control those Faceless, eh, Chester?" Luke was a sick fuck, wasn't he?

I gritted my teeth angrily. "You really are just a monster, aren't you?" I brandished my sword. "You sent him to get whored out against his will as a woman for the rest of his life?! You just had to go the extra mile, didn't you? Murder's too clean, too easy, nah! Nah, you had to just go and make it weird, too!" I spat on the ground as sparks surged from my hand in anger.

Luke sighed, "It pays great... for his boss. And the life experience is great... Besides, he always cried about getting fucked by life. Why not make the metaphor a reality?"

"Did you... actually...?" Lucina trailed off.

"That man refused to be an adult, to treat you right... He wasn't in his right mind, and he didn't give you the love you deserved... Not any of you..." He motioned to the rest of 'his' team, "Would you all go back to how it was, with him ignoring you, your feelings, his own? All for some sense of self-control?! And whatever I may have done, he asked me to... It's why I'm here, after all."

He turned his attention to me, "I'm not fighting the likes of you. I don't hit cripples."

I stared Luke down; all I could do now was wait for Robert's team to pick a side.

"On a side note, don't I have beautiful eyes?" Luke joked in the ensuing awkward silence as no one spoke up.

Magnus whispered, "What's our plan of attack?"

"You're just a monster, Luke. Once we rescue Robert, I swear we're putting you in the ground for good." I lifted my stance slightly, still holding my sword defensively as I kept my eyes on him.

Luke just smirked, adjusting the collar on his cape, "So violent these kids are nowadays. Are you going to fight me alone or drag your poor friends into your little agenda here? I'd hate to have to fight any of my friends... Or yours, for that matter."

Lucina intervened, "Hey, just... Let's calm down and talk this out, alright? No need to jump to fighting. Your name is... Luke? Just... Tell us where Robert is... Please?"

"So you can abandon me, too?" Luke answered with a hollow tone, "He's near the Kitsune Hamlet now, I think. In a camp run by some fox pelt skinner... If you hurried, you might just make it..."

"..." I looked over to Kaze and whispered to him "Get into the village and find Fuga, request his men detain him as a slaver." I turned my gaze back to Luke as I called out to everyone. "We haven't a moment to lose. Everyone, go on ahead. I'll make sure he doesn't follow us."

Luke shook his head, "Tell me, Chester... Do you enjoy hurting your friends?" From his hand came lightning, striking Keaton square in the chest. As he flew backward into the sand behind him, knocking it high into the air, Luke charged through his own team, moving so quickly that cloaks and clothes flowed from the air that rushed over us, sending twigs and leaves flying through the sky.

I readied myself, but he moved past me, assaulting Azama with a hearty kick. Henry raised his tome to attack, but Luke dodged out of his way as a massive fireball crashed into Saizo, who was forced to block the blow with his arms.

Appearing behind Anna, Luke drew a small dagger and placed it against her throat, "So Magnus, buddy... Time to rematch Chester, what do you say?" Anna raised her elbow, smashing Luke in the face, but he anticipated it and responded with a hard punch to her gut, knocking her to the ground, He held her up, dagger placed so tightly against her neck she started to bleed, "Magnus... Are you better than Chester? Kill him for me..."

"Are you really such a coward that you'd hold a hostage to force us to fight each other?!" I bellowed at him, already sick of this shit from when Anankos did it.

Luke just shook his head, "But you're any better? Siding with Nohr was a death sentence to your enemies, and we both fucking know it! All for your precious Elise... But when I go to those lengths for my beloved Lucina, it's suddenly too far!"

"Bastard!" Leo rose a tree up under Luke, who must have expected it. He smirked with evil and jumped, leaving Anna to be struck by the rising tree.

Blood splattered the ground as her body hit the ground, limp and wounded heavily. Azama moved to help her, but another powerful shock from Luke brought him to his knees.

Luke dropped down in front of me, sword drawn, "Yet you hide behind your forces and Magnus's, while speaking of honour?! Duel me alone, then, if you're so inclined!"

"You're trying to just goad me on so you can kill me easily. I'm not that stupid. Hit the bastard with everything you've got!" I threw a fireball at him, which split and scattered mid-flight like grapeshot.

"Who's the coward now, dog!?" He rushed towards me and took the fire head on, bursting through the other side with blood on his face. He ducked under my swing and did the one thing I didn't want to have happen.

He ran to Elise. I shouted after him, but he didn't strike, as expected. Instead, he got to one knee, "Elise, my dear... Can't you stop him...?" He said it with urgency, his face still lit a fire, "I don't wish to hurt anyone, but he insists on bleeding me... Please, do something!"

Elise looked from me to him with indecision and concern in her eyes, unsure what to do in this time of dire emergency...

"Don't wish to hurt anyone?! You were the one who attacked us! You sold your other half as a slave!" I let the fire build in my hand as I approached him from behind.

Luke turned to me, holding a hand between Elise and I, "You drew your blade first. You came here with intent on fighting me... To kill me, and everyone here knows it! Zero, Magnus, Saizo, Kaze... And when did you _ever_ care for Robert? You were sent to kill Mikoto and intended to do so, even if it meant having to kill him AND Corrin, too!"

Corrin's eyes widened, "What...?"

"Garon wanted to use you to kill your mother, but since you weren't an option, only Chester, Magnus or I would work then..." Luke played this off too well for my liking, "This fucker agreed to kill your mother in cold blood. And he came all the way to Hoshido to do that! Or would you lie about that to everyone here, too!?" He added, just to be a dick, "He would have killed Big Sis Corrin, Elise... If he had to..."

Jakob spoke up, "Alas, I'd say that's true... I always suspected he might, with our orders. I'd hoped not to turn on him like this, but he did agree to get the job done..."

"... You think I wanted to do that? You think I wanted to spill their blood like that? What choice did I have?! Once I told the Rainbow Sage I was siding with Nohr I knew I was in for the long haul, I knew this wouldn't be easy. If I could have thought of an alternative that would have worked I would have done it in a heartbeat. I was lucky Yukimura orchestrated his coup when he did. Should I have just abandoned my post!?" I was finally saying everything I should have said before, about everything, "I had the Nohrian Princess with me. They'd hunt me down and kill me like a dog, like Xander wants to do! If things had gone any differently, Leo would be doing the same, as would Camilla. So I'm sorry I was dealt a bad hand."

I pointed my sword at Luke. "As for you. Kill you? No. I don't want to kill you. I may want you dead for getting rid of my friend, but there's nothing in the world I could do to kill you. I could run you through a thousand times and it wouldn't kill you. And you know that," Luke grinned very briefly, but I noticed it, "You got rid of Robert because he's a threat. He's the only one who can put your sorry ass in the ground for good."

I let out a breath, and lowered my sword. "The past doesn't matter right now. All of you, go rescue Robert. Make sure the injured are treated. I'll fight this bastard alone to my dying breath if it means Robert can get out of that hell hole. If I survive this, then I'll accept whatever punishment you all deem fit. Just go!"

"But..." Elise trailed off, shooting me a concerned look.

And that's when the fires of a red nation attacked. Entire waves of blazing magic struck the ground all around us as mechanists, led by Yuki-fucking-mura himself, attacked.

"To battle stations!" Corrin rallied, "I didn't think they'd actually follow us here!"

As Robert's team and mine interweaved to build a defensive wall to push towards the attackers, Luke and I stood alone on the battlefield. Elise tried to pull me away, but I told her to go on, that I had to face him.

Luke just shook his head, "Bad timing, that... Yukimura wasn't meant to show... Looks like Anankos can't honor a deal, either..." He maliciously scowled at me, "Wouldn't you know that though?" The wind blew over us as the fighting grew ever distant, the Wind Tribe launching sneak attacks on the invaders with ease, "Why would I kill you, Chester? There are actual men for me to face off against."

"Do lifeless puppets even count? Besides, if I don't fight you here, you'll just follow us to Robert and kill him before he's in fighting shape, won't you?"

"You know those men our forces are going to kill are Hoshidan, right? Or do you even care?" Luke lowered his eyes, "Isn't this all just a game to you, anyways? The second you had a bad hand, why not just load and try again, huh?" He seemed agitated now, "Have you ever cared about the lives here, the ones you've taken!? No... But when you turned on Robert, you turned on flesh and blood, someone who considered you family, god dammit! Over a 2D fucking character!" Raising Yato with both hands, he coated it in lightning and flame, "If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead! Why can't you see that!?"

"War is war. How do you think you could stop a war without spilling blood? How could you stop this fight without someone dying? Humans will drive themselves to countless wars and you know that." I coated my own sword in flames. "I try to keep my murders as low as I can, but do you think it's easy? Do you have any idea how long it would have haunted me if he died on that mountain? Anankos forced my hand, and he took the dive willingly." I held a spell in my hand and made a ring of fire to circle us. "So selling him as a slave is any better?! Do you HONESTLY think that you're at any point of redeemability?! Who are you to judge me? We're just two worthless sinners!"

Luke just sighed, swinging Yato around, "Your murders were pretty low, actually... And since you never asked... I'll just say it... I didn't lock him in that prison... I didn't cut him over his mistakes... He did that..." He stared at the ground and dropped Yato to the soil, letting the magic dissipate, "When I found his body, he was alive, but broken... I healed him personally and took his place to cover..." He didn't even emote with his words, "By the time he was healed enough to return, Lucina and I had... We'd..."

Obviously, I wasn't going to buy his bullshit. I would let him finish speaking, though, "I told him, and he locked himself away. For three days, he endured horrible pain at his own hands, inflicted on himself... Then he met a traveling salesmen, a slaver, no less. And he sold his own rights away..."

"And why would I ever believe those words coming from you!?" I yelled back at him in anger and hatred.

"Then why would I give you his location...?" He asked, sounding worn, "All of the hatred he had for himself was forged into me, but when he fell into that dark deep well of depression, it vanished. If I'm what's left, what he wants to be purged from his being... Then I'm now his will to live, Chester..."

I didn't answer him. Those blood stains in there weren't even close to being fatal, and with how abandoned the entire place was, it was unlikely that Luke had ever moved soldiers through there.

Luke sat on his knees, his hands clasped together, "My jokes, they were... Well, fucked. But it's hard to be a darker version of someone when they give up on themselves... And I can't see Lucy hurt anymore..." Tears fell down his face, "That's why I played the role... For her! Not for him or you, or any bullshit reason the Sage gave us... I wanted to be my own person! But no! I'm just a shadow of the real thing, destined to be killed off by them!? What kind of bullshit is that, man!? Why do I not get a chance, a choice!?" He yelled at no one, smashing his fist against the dirt, unable to hide his sobbing.

I let out a sigh at his actions, allowing the ring of fire to die, and my sword's flames to flicker and die. "Fate isn't something any of us enjoys. It's something we want to go against. Can we even go against it, though? Or do we just happen to live in a reality where our actions are just results of our desires?"

I shook my head. "There may be a way. There might be a way out." I turned to the war my allies were fighting in the distance. "Anankos has nearly infinite power when he can control himself. If we can restore his sanity, he might grant you true life before he... dies." I sighed. "It's a longshot if there ever was one. We probably only get one wish, if we get one at all. As for Robert, well... I'll see what Magnus and I can do to help him. Unless that makes you go haywire... I don't know how this mirror magic works, despite all that studying Leo had me do."

"Whoa, easy there..." I held him for a moment before backing away, making sure to steady him. "Well, you didn't stab me in the back immediately..." I sighed. "Alright. I believe you. I just hope this decision doesn't haunt me." I shook my head to get myself oriented. "You're going to have a lot of explaining once we get back to everyone. Now let's go see if the battle still needs winning. Yukimura is probably high on yours and Robert's cut lists."

And that was how I talked Luke down? I think? I'll wait until Robert's chapt-...Until things progress before I truly decide.


End file.
